The Arceus Assassin: Arc 2: Hoenn
by DarkWolfAssassin
Summary: Stanley Zenex wants to go on a journey, however his mother won't let him. He gets the chance when the Champion of four regions comes to his school in Littleroot Town. Now he will travel with his best friend Rina to beat the Hoenn league and the Champion. However, he still has questions, why did the Champion help him, and who are these Engulfing Shadows guys? Continued from Arc 1.
1. The Beginning of a Journey

DWA: Hey everybody, and welcome to the second Arc of the Arceus Assassin, where we follow a new character as he goes through Hoenn to get the badges and beat Mike at his own game. So there's my small summary for ya. Anyways, if you are here just looking through whatever Hoenn stories there are you MUST read The Arceus Assassin: Arc 1: Sinnoh to understand what goes on in this story. This may be poorly executed, but getting started is the hardest part. Also Rina belongs to GSlayer. So, without further delay, let's get this started.

To go to Arc 1, go to my profile and you'll find it.

I do not own Pokemon.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Journey.

I sat underneath a tree, simply drawing the school yard as everyone played.

Oh, hi, didn't see you there, now as I break the fourth wall here, let me tell you about myself. My name is Stanley Zenex, I am fifteen, with curly brown hair, a blue vest over a green shirt and blue jeans and plain white shoes. I have brown eyes, and stand at 5'3". I am a rather good artist and those are the classes I take at Littleroot High School. That and Pokémon classes, like everyone else. I want to go out and see the world but my mom is rather adamant about me finishing school. Now back to what I was doing.

I sat there, pondering how I should shade my drawing when a female voice slips me out of my trance.

"Heya Stanley, whatcha drawing?" The voice said from above.

"Hey Blizz, I'm drawing the schoolyard." I said not even looking up. I heard her land next to me and decided to look in her direction. She stood around 3"11'. Oh, did I mention Blizz was a Lucario? No? Well now you know.

"Why not draw me?" She said striking a pose.

"Cause I already have a drawing of you sleeping." I said, grinning.

"Wait, say that again." She said with a threating voice.

"I'm kidding. I drew you after a month you came here, remember? So, where's Rina?" (Pronounced Rena with an accent over the "e")

"Above you." I heard and looked up to see Rina hanging upside down by her legs from a branch.

"Hello Rina, done with your sparring session I see." I said observing the bruise on her cheek.

"Shut up Stan." She said flipping out of the tree. Rina was an odd one. She moved here about a year ago after her parents in Unova were killed by some angry Zangoose. Apparently they lost some of their hunters to poachers and attacked, thinking all humans were the same. Blizz's parents saved her with Aura, infusing her with the power of Aura. She now lives next door with her relatives. Her normal attire is a white shirt with a red Reshiram pattern on the back and black pants with a blue Zekrom pattern on the right leg. She has platinum blond hair with a grey undertone, which to this day I have no idea how she managed. She also has crimson eyes, probably something with Blizz's parents using Aura to save her life, and stands at 5"4'. She was very athletic. She didn't play sports but if she did she'd be a star.

"So, Mike won another League, when are you going on a journey? We promised to start together, and I'm tired of waiting!" She said pointing at me.

"I told you, my mother wants me to finish school! I want to go as much as you but I fear it won't happen." I said. Seeing Mike win a League a few days back made me want to go even more. He was like a hero around here, people looked up to him, respected him. Back when he won his first league he gave me a Luxury Ball, his own design, with his autograph, his first ever. He said, "You'll know when to use this Ball. Trust me on that kid." Not the most inspiring words but hey, he was sixteen.

"Come on you two, we should get to class before the bell rings." Blizz said. Rina nodded as I put my sketchbook in my bag. When I looked up they were running to the school.

"Hey girls, wait up!" I shouted as I ran to catch up with them.

(POV Change 3rd Person: Mike)

"So that was him?" Cassidy asked, watching the boy run after his friends from Garuda. "He doesn't look like much."

Mike was next to her on Skye. "Neither do I at first glance Cassidy." He commented. He then looked at his pocket, where a Love Ball and a Dusk Ball resided. He decided on the boat ride to Hoenn that, the best way to give guidance is to push them to make the first step. What better way to do it then by giving him two untrained Pokémon he caught a while back.

"So, shall we make an entrance?" Mike asked with a grin.

"You have a plan?" Cassidy asked back.

"Riri will finally get her battle." Mike said. Cassidy smiled and Garuda started to descend, Skye following.

(POV Change: Stanley 1st Person)

As I was running I saw two shadows pass over head, and apparently, so did everyone else.

"Hey, what's that?" Rina asked.

"Looks like a Flygon and a Garchomp, with people on them. One has a dark, evil aura, the other, bright and pure" Blizz said with her eyes closed and her aura sensors standing horizontally. The two dragons started to descend towards us. When they landed . . . holy mother of Mew.

"Is that . . . Mike? The Champion!?" Rina asked as Mike and his girlfriend got off their respective dragons and recalled them.

"Young lady you would be correct . . . I've seen you before." He said pointing at me.

"Uh . . .I, uh." I stuttered, what was I supposed to say?

"Didn't I tell you to go on a journey and not stay cooped up here?" He asked me, walking closer.

"That's what I keep telling him, but nooooo, he can't just tell his mom he's leaving and go!" Rina said, having much more courage than me. "How did you start your journey?" She asked. By now a crowd was gathering.

"Oh, that's . . . private." Mike said. Rina just nodded.

"Anyways, I have two requests. One, I want you to start your journey and see the world. Maybe we'll meet up if you win the league." Mike said.

"Rina told you, I can't go unless-"

"Two." He threw me two different poke balls. "Battle my girlfriend. If you impress me, I'll talk to your mother." He said while his girlfriend pulled out a Luxury Ball with a damaged button.

"Wait what!? Why not have Rina do it? She has Blizz and two other Pokémon. I don't have any!" I said.

"Yes you do. They're in your hands. Untrained, and without a trainer. Until, today, that is." Mike said. By now I knew all eyes were on me.

_-You can do it . . . Master.-_ I heard a young feminine voice say. Mike smiled.

"I believe the choice, has been made." He said. I looked at the two Poke Balls in my hand, a Love Ball and a Dusk ball. I looked to Rina, who nodded while Blizz gave me a smile. I sighed.

"All right, you want a battle, you got one. Let's go!" I said throwing the Love ball, and was very surprised at the Pokémon that came out. It was a shiny Ralts, blue hair and orange gem.

"Just so we are clear, my name is Cassidy. Riri, battle stance!" Cassidy said and a Pichu appeared from the ball.

"Pi-pichupi!" It cheered.

_-Master, I want you to know that I am with you. However, my only damaging move is confusion. I do know Light Screen as a defense.-_ I heard again. I had read that Psychic types can use telepathy so I assumed the Ralts was talking to me.

(POV Change . . . again. 3rd person)

"Thunderbolt." Cassidy said and the small mouse output a surprising amount of electricity. Stanley, much to the surprise of everyone who knew him to be very slow on reactions, reacted quickly.

"Light Screen!" Ralts held her hands in front of her and a barrier appeared in front of her and the electricity bounced off it. Mike saw something when Stanley called the order.

'His eyes are ever so slightly glowing. Hmm, Ravaza's abilities helped me pinpoint him, and know they are showing his hidden abilities. He truly is the Resonance Soul.' Mike thought to himself with a smile.

"Confusion." Stanley said. He didn't know why, but he felt more focused than ever before in his life. It felt great!" Ralts was covered in a pink glow, and that same glow covered Riri. The small mouse was tossed aside.

"Volt Tackle." Pichu got up and started running and quickly became enveloped in a powerful electrical aura.

"Teleport!" Stanley called, he didn't even know if Ralts knew that move. Thankfully, she did and teleported out of the way of the powerful attack, reappearing behind Stanley and holding his pants leg.

"Alright, that's enough. I can see the potential he's got." Mike said.

(POV . . . fuck it, Stanley 1st Person…)

"Stanley has potential?" Someone said behind me. I ignored him as I picked up Ralts and cradled her.

"She wasn't hit, she'll be fine." Cassidy said as she returned Riri. "She is going to be very mad at us." She said with a smile.

"Yeah but hey, at least she got to fight, for all of five seconds." Mike said back, he then turned to me.

"You have potential kid. You were able to connect with a Pokémon you just met, and didn't even catch. I suggest you bring out the other girl too." He said. I fished through my pocket and tossed the Dusk Ball when I found it. When it opened a Misdreavus appeared with a happy cry. It then proceeded to take residence on my head.

"Uuuhhhh." Many people said in the background.

"That's . . . new." Mike said, looking very perplexed.

"I guess it already knows who her new trainer is." Cassidy said.

"Hey, she kinda looks like a hat up there." Blizz said with a giggle.

"You know what, you're right!" Rina said.

"Oh shut it!" I said. Misdreavus and Ralts laughed at my misfortune. I saw Lily run up from behind Mike.

"Wow Stanley, you have your very own Pokémon, and you got them from the Champion!"

"And who might this bundle of energy be?" Mike asked with a chuckle. Lily turned.

"I'm Lily Zenex! I'm Stanley's little sister." She said.

"Really now?" He said as he stared at my sister. After a minute, he smiled. "Hey, I have an idea. You all finish your school day and I'll be back later. Stanley, I'll keep true to our deal. In the meantime, try to come up with a name for those two. Skye, time to fly!" He aid and his Flygon came out while Cassidy called out her Garchomp. They both got on their dragons and flew away.

-(ooo)- Time: 3:23pm.

School had just gotten out. I still had Misdreavus on my head, she just fell asleep and had yet to wake. Ralts was on my shoulder hanging on to the part of my head not occupied by Misdreavus.

"So have you thought of names for the two?" Rina asked running up next to me, along with Blizz.

"Well, for Misdreavus I'd say Mystery, I'll ask her when she wakes up. For Ralts however . . ." I turned my head to the small Pokémon and it stared back at me . . . for some reason, an odd name popped in my head.

"How about Taisetsu?" I asked, Ralts tilted her head.

"It means "precious" in another language." I said smiling. Ralts' eyes lit up and she cried out as she hugged my head.

_-I love it Master!-_ She said.

"Please stop calling me master. I prefer Stan, or Stanley." I said and Taisetsu nodded.

"Wait, she's been talking to you?" Blizz asked. "Oh wait . . . telepathy. Still, normally, unless they need immediate care, a Ralts couldn't communicate like that right away." Blizz said.

"She talked to me while she was in the Love Ball. And before you ask, here it is." I said holding the ball up.

"I wasn't going to say a thing." Rina said. I sigh as I put the ball back in my pocket and heard a yawn.

"Hello Misdreavus, enjoy your nap?" I asked as the ghost floated besides me. She gave a quick nod . . . with her body.

"So, how's Mystery for a name?" I asked and Misdreavus did a backflip.

"I would take that as a yes." Rina said with a laugh. Soon we were at my house.

"So, see ya girls later." I said.

"Oh nonono. We want to see your mom's reaction to these two cuties." Blizz said with a devious grin.

'Fantastic.' I thought frowning. I opened the door.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" I shouted. Just so ya know, my Mom is an accountant of sorts, she does her work at home. My Dad is a local police officer, who never really gets called on duty. Littleroot rarely has crime.

"Hey son, I-, now who are they?" My dad asked spying the two Pokémon as he walked in.

"Well, the Ralts is Taisetsu, and the Misdreavus is Mystery. I got them from-" I was cut off by Lily who ran past me.

"Daddy! You won't believe it! The Champion came to school today and gave Stanley two Pokémon! He then had him battle his girlfriend Cassidy and it was all really cool!" Lily said rapidly.

" . . . that about sums it up." I said and my dad smiled.

"Well good for you! You have your own Pokémon!"

"And he's still not going!" I heard my mom say. She walked in the room. "I don't care if you have Pokémon; you need to finish your education."

"But mom-" I started. I saw Blizz and Rina walk over to the other side of the living room.

"No buts young man!"

"Mom, I'm fifteen and I want to go!" I shouted back, stunning everyone, seeing as I never really talked back to people.

"Now now, is that any way to talk to your mother?" I heard from behind. I turned and saw Mike.

"Mr. Champion!" I heard my dad shout.

"Please, call me Mike. I hate being called that." Mike said with a smile. "May I come in?" My dad nodded and Mike walked in and sat down, the rest of us following.

"First, Lily, this is for you." He said reaching in his bag and pulling out a Pokémon egg. It was purple on the top and white on the bottom. "I found this egg in Kanto and it has yet to hatch, but every doctor I go to say a healthy Pokémon is inside. I believe you can hatch this egg." He said handing the egg to her in an incubator.

"Why do you think my little flower can hatch that egg?" My dad asked. My mom had been silent so far.

"Simple, she has a kind heart, and a pure spirit. From what I've read, there have been certain eggs that have never hatched, and I believe the reason is the one taking care of said egg wasn't kind enough to it. Lily, take this egg everywhere, show it as much attention as possible, understand?" Lily nodded with a smile.

"Good. Now Mrs. Zenex, I still have a deal to uphold. My side is getting you to let your son go out on a journey."

"Out of the question." My mom said. "Think of your family, how do they feel?"

"Well I wouldn't know, calls from the afterlife are very expensive." Mike said with a chuckle. My mom seemed to pale at that.

"What?" She asked.

"My family is dead, all of 'em. Brother, father, mother, uncles, aunts, cousins, all dead. Don't give me pity, I turned out just fine." He said. I couldn't believe it, the person I looked up to had no family. I looked to Rina and saw her tearing, obviously thinking of her family. Mike looked to Rina.

"Ma'am, are you . . . oh my. I am terribly sorry, I didn't mean to bring back any awful memories." Mike said, which confused us all.

"How did you know?" Rina asked.

"I could tell, you became sad at the mention of a dead family. Mrs. Zenex, you're afraid that Stanley will never come back. You would be wrong. The only reason I have never gone back to my family is because they were buried in the same town I was chased out of. And yes, with the remnants of Aqua and Magma still out there it's dangerous, but that's why we have Pokémon, to help us escape. Please let your son travel, maybe he'll find what he really wants to do, or maybe love." He said with a smile.

"Stanley, in love? That'll be the day." Blizz said with a grin.

"Hey!" I retorted back.

"Mike, you . . . fine. I just don't want him to get hurt, but if you think it will help, then he can go." My mom said. I couldn't believe it, in one minute, Mike accomplished what I couldn't in two years.

"What . . . what changed your mind?" I asked.

"Seeing him . . . a man who has been out there for four years, and has had his family torn apart, and yet he still a cheerful, helpful person. I just wanted you to be safe, but maybe with these two by your side, you'll be okay." My mom said.

"I have to go now. Taisetsu, keep him safe ya hear?" he asked.

"Ral!" Taisetsu replied. Mystery also gave her own cry.

"Mike, thanks." I said. He smiled at me.

"No problem Stan. It's what I do. I hope to see you at the League." Mike said before exiting the house. I looked to Lily who was cradling her egg, singing to it.

"Mom, can I leave tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes dear. I was going to let you go on your birthday but . . . I think that's just too far away." My mom said. I smiled, got up, and hugged her.

"I'll send a letter to the school. Rina, I suggest you tell your relatives too." My dad said.

"Oh crap your right! See ya Stanley, gotta go!" Rina said running out the door, Blizz following. I laughed as they ran.

I looked around at the room, knowing that it may be a long time until I'm back here again.

(POV Change, Mike)

Mike watched from the sky as Rina and her Lucario ran out of the house. He thought about Mrs. Zenex's words.

' . . .If you think it will help, then he can go.'

"You have no idea Mrs. Zenex, you have no idea." Mike said to himself as Skye turned to Oldale Town. He had things to do here in Hoenn, and he had to do them quickly. Engulfing Shadows is out there, and he knew he needed help.

* * *

DWA: And there, the chapter is done. I hope you all liked the first chapter. Read and Review, the traveling will begin next chapter.


	2. The First Steps

DWA: Hey guys, how are you? Not many views, people probably don't expect a new story so soon, but I've had this in my head for a long time, so I know where it's going to go, kinda. Still, I welcome you to this chapter. If there are any reviews, I will respond to them. I do not own Pokémon.

GSlayer: No problem

: No, Mike will not be getting more legends. Sorry.

Garrett: Yeah, it's odd writing the Pokémon talking without a translation. Though I'm glad I don't own Pokémon, too much pressure.

IHateYouSoMuchBecauseI'mABoss: Well here's the chapter, and eight hours is a good amount of time. Though I'm not sure what made you think Arc 3 was out.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

* * *

Chapter 2: The First Steps

Time: 8:00am

I awoke to my alarm clock ringing. As I reached up to grab it and turn it off I heard a crash and the ringing stop. I opened my eyes to see Taisetsu rubbing hers.

_-That thing was very annoying.-_ She said through her telepathy. I chuckled.

"Sorry, should have warned you. Where's Mystery?" I asked.

_-I would guess in your parents room.-_ She said.

"What?" I asked.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" I heard my mom scream.

_-She wanted to scare your mom.-_ Taisetsu said with a smile. Mystery floated through the door giggling.

"Girls, really?" I asked and they smiled at me. One day and we were best friends. "Go on, I have to get dressed and packed." I said.

_-Judging from what I took from your mind I took the liberty to pack for you last night while you were making plans with Rina.-_ Taisetsu said as my backpack floated over surrounded in a pink glow.

"Can you bring it downstairs?" I asked.

_-Of course.-_ She said with a bow. Mystery grabbed the bag with her mouth as Taisetsu opened the door and walked out, Mystery hot on her tail. I go up and looked through my relatively small wardrobe. After a while I decided on the outfit I normally go with, seeing as it works for when I have to run through the forest to find Rina and Blizz. So I slipped on the blue jeans, the green shirt and blue vest, and went downstairs to find my mother glaring at me.

"It wasn't my idea." I said. She huffed and walked out of the room. My dad came in as I was putting on my shoes.

"Hey adventure boy, ya ready to go?" He asked.

"Almost dad. Gotta wait for Rina and Blizz." I said. And on cue, a knock is at the door. I looked at the door to see Mystery waiting above the frame.

"You can tell Mystery she's wasting her time!" I heard from the other side of the door as I walked up to it. Mystery floated down with a smile.

"So you don't care that your prank got found out?"

"Dre." She said.

_-She says no.-_ Taisetsu said. I opened the door to see Rina with her usual attire, and a Kyruem style backpack.

"Come on! Let's get the hell outta Littleroot and see Hoenn!" She said jogging in place.

"Just go son, call us after gym battles alright?" Dad said. I gave him a hug before grabbing my bag and picking up Taisetsu and putting her on my shoulder and Mystery taking residence on my head once more.

"Tell Lily I said goodbye!" I said as Rina and Blizz ran off, and with me trying to catch up. Suddenly I was at the edge of Littleroot.

"Uhh, wait how did we get here?" I asked.

_-I teleported us. Unfortunately I am rather tired because of it, may I not battle for about two hours?-_ Taisetsu said to me.

"Of course Taisetsu, you didn't have to teleport us." I said.

_-My old master wanted me to help you in any way I could, and I will honor his wish.-_

"Well don't push yourself okay?"

"Misdre. Dreavus mis misdreavus mis dre." Mystery said.

_-Thank you ma- Stanley. You too Mystery.-_ Taisetsu said.

"Of course Taisetsu, I'll always be here to help.

"Misdreavus dre."

We waited for a couple minutes before hearing,

"Hey how did you beat us?" I turned and saw Rina and Blizz running to us.

"Taisetsu teleported us. Come on, how about we walk?" I asked when they got to us. Rina shrugged.

"Fine. Well, let's go." And with that we took the first true step on our journey through Hoenn.

-(o)- 10:00am

On schedule, we made it to Oldale Town. I had to stop by Professor Birch's lab to get my Trainer Card, Rina already had hers from Unova. As we walked through the small town I saw a TV in a store window with some "Breaking News."

"As you all know, the remnants of team Aqua and Team Magma are still out there, and have gotten more aggressive." I beckoned Rina over and she walked over with Blizz.

"However, I think we can all rest at ease with the help of the group known as Engulfing Shadows. This organization has come out of nowhere, offering help against the remnants of the two teams. A so called Admin is here in the studio with us today. How are you sir?" The screen zoomed out and showed a man in his late forties with a tuxedo on, as well as a pin that looked like a lower half circle that was black and outlined in purple with what looked to be a silver blade going through it with white spikes sticking out the side. It was all surrounded by a full purple circle. **(Dear Arceus, can someone with talent draw that?)**

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. First, my name is James, and let me say that, at Engulfing Shadows, we only want to help. We have heard of the plight here in Hoenn and thought it was time to take action. Now, with the remnants using weapons and guns, we have armed our men with the same tech. This may all frighten you but we're not going to patrol the streets, we'll be out and about, waiting for the moment to strike those remnant terrorists down. We thank the government of Hoenn to allow us to be here." James said.

"How did you accumulate a military force?" The host asked.

"Well, we are a sort of underground operation, waiting to help when necessary and recruiting those who need jobs and such. We've been growing for a long time, and we finally felt the need to come out and help. That reminds me, we have a recruiter in each city, just look us up on the web. SO if you need a job, come find us."

We finally pulled away from the screen and started for the lab again.

"So he seemed nice." Rina said. She would always judge a person's aura if she could, but she can't do that through a TV.

"I dunno, he gave off a bad vibe to me. Seemed like he was faking it." I said.

"Dreavus." Mystery said as she started to float beside me.

_-I agree, he seemed to have forced his cheerful posture and speech. Though I am unable to say if it was true.-_ Taisetsu said.

Soon enough we reached the lab that was near Oldale Town, we decided to cross through the town just to find the Pokémon Center for later. We knew it would have been quicker to just head to it straight from Littleroot but we wanted to see the sights. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Rina sighed and rang the doorbell.

"Why knock on the door, that's not gonna get their attention." Rina said in a bragging tone.

_-Mystery knows Screech. Just so you know. _-Taisetsu said. I smirked.

"Well this will." I said covering my ears. "Screech." Mystery took a breath and let out a very loud screech that I'm sure anyone within a mile could here. When she was done I noticed Rina holding her head. I uncovered my ears as the door opened.

"Hello there. And . . . Misdreavus! I'd know that Screech attack anywhere!" Prof. Birch said.

"Dreavus dre!" Mystery shouted as she floated around Prof. Birch.

_-Hello again Professor. It has only been a day. No need to be overly excited. By the way, our new trainer gave us names. I am known as Taisetsu, and Misdreavus is Mystery.-_ Taisetsu said with a smile.

"Ahh so you're the boy who Mike picked these two up for." Birch said with a smile.

"You know Mike?" Rina asked.

"Of course, after he got Blade he came to me for a license. He told me who you were yesterday and I've got it all set up. Let me just go get the card." Birch said.

"Mudkip." A voice said. We all looked down and saw a Mudkip with a card in its mouth.

"Ahh Mudkip. Oh you have the card, thank you." Birch said as he got the card from Mudkip, who ran to Rina and ran around her in circles.

"Mudkip mud mud mud!" It chanted.

"This Mudkip is young. He's saying "I wanna play" over and over." Blizz said.

"WOW a Lucario that can talk! I've gotta document this later!" Can you call me sometime in your travels so I may talk to your Lucario ma'am?" Birch asked, obviously excited at seeing a Pokémon talk perfect English.

"Aww so sweet!" Rina cooed as she picked up Mudkip who cheered happily.

"Oh right. Mudkip was hatched only a few months ago, still he's rather adventurous." Birch said laughing as he handed me the card.

_-Professor. I think Mudkip wants to travel. His thought patterns are stuck on seeing the world, and with Rina by his side.-_ Taisetsu said.

"Really? Hmm, ma'am, how do you feel about taking care of little Mudkip for me?" Birch asked. "He's still too young to battle though. Give him a couple weeks and he'll be in battling condition."

"Of course I'll take care of him." Rina said happily. "I'll call you Rain." She said. The newly named Rain chirped happily.

Birch fished through his pocket and he brought out a Poke Ball.

"This is Mudkip's Ball, here ya go. Take care of him." Birch said. Rina grabbed the Poke Ball and placed it on her belt.

"Thank you very much Professor." Rina said happily.

"No problem. Technically, you're a new trainer here in Hoenn unless you say so. So you are technically entitled to a starter. Here anyways. Now you two have a great adventure." Birch said before going inside. I looked back to Rina and Rain was on her shoulder.

"So, should we head out?" I asked smiling. Rina nodded and we walked away from the lab

-(o)- Time: 12:00

As we walked I realized that I was rather hungry.

"Hey, wanna stop for lunch?" I asked.

"Sure, why not? Look, over there!" Rina said jogging to a nice spot off the beaten path. I walked over to her as she started gathering sticks.

"Getting a fire going?" I asked as she and Blizz piled sticks on top of each other.

"Yep, Blizz can you get some rocks?" Rina asked. Blizz nodded and started gathering some large stones and putting them around the sticks. "Thanks, now to get the fire going."

"Misdreavus!" Mystery cried as she floated to the pile of sticks. The gems on her neck glowed a whitish purple and she fired small balls of ghostly fire from the gems that ignited the sticks.

_-Will-o-Wisp. Very nice Mystery.-_ Taisetsu said as she jumped down from my shoulder.

"Dre. Vus." Mystery said and the two began their own conversation in their own speech. I smiled and walked over to a tree and sat down. I looked at the scene in front of me, Rina and Blizz setting up a cooking pot while Taisetsu chased Mystery. I pulled out my sketchbook and started to draw the scene.

"Oh wait. Rain, Asuna, Nero, come on out!" Rina said. I looked up and saw a Leafeon and an odd snake like Pokémon.

"Hey Rina, who are those two?" I asked.

"Asuna is my Servine, the evolved form of the grass starter in Unova. Nero is my Leafeon. I'm a rather big fan of grass types." She said. I shrugged and continued to draw.

-(o)- 12:34pm

I almost had the scene done. I had added Asuna, Nero and Rain to the drawing.

"Stanley! Lunch is ready." I heard Rina call. I set down my sketchbook and walked over to see a bowl of stew with a spoon in a spot around the fire.

"We forgot to get Pokémon food so we have to get some in Petalburg. Only one serving for now." Rina said as she blew on the stew. I looked to the others eating the stew happily. Blizz was the only one using the spoon. I smiled and took a small taste of the stew.

"Wow, this is good Rina! Why didn't you tell me you cooked?" I asked.

"Because you would have had me cook for you during school." She said.

" . . . Yeah, probably." I said chuckling. Lunch went well, nothing really interesting happened. When we were done packing I saw a young boy running to us.

"Hey are you a trainer?" He asked me.

"Uhh, yes. I am." I said.

"Then let's have a battle! Treecko, let's go!" He said as the small wood gecko appeared. I shrugged.

"Mystery, want to play?" I asked and she did a flip and floated in front of me.

(POV 3rd Person)

Rina walked over to the side, her Pokémon obediently following.

"Treecko, Pound!" The boy said and Treecko shot at Mystery, flying through her as he tried to hit her.

"Mystery is a ghost type. Moves like Pound have no effect. Will-o-Wisp." Mystery fired the ghostly fire that hit Treecko and caused it to have a burn. Mystery's eyes turned black as a ghostly energy flowed from her to Treecko, raising it up and hurting it. The burns on Treecko's body glew and sparked, Treecko crying out in pain.

"Hex, a move that does twice the damage if the foe has a status ailment. That's a good move to have." Rina commented from the side.

"Really now? Mystery, show me what else you can do." Mystery smiled as she fired balls of light at Treecko. When they hit, Treecko's eyes became half lidded and he started wobbling.

"Confuse Ray. She also knows Screech, Will-o-Wisp and Hex. She's a status fighter." Stanley said smirking.

"Treecko, Absorb!" The boy called. Treecko started firing off beams of green energy in random directions. It was then engulfed in fire as the burn took effect.

"Mystery, end this with Hex." Stanley said. Mystery's eyes turned black and the ghostly energy surrounded Treecko, the burns glowing and sparking. Treecko fell, unconscious.

(POV Change 1st Person)

The boy frowned as he returned his Treecko.

"We lost our first battle. Oh well, it just means we gotta train." The boy said. He walked up to me and handed me around $20

"That's all I can give. Sorry. Gotta go!" He said running off. I pocketed the money and turned to Rina who was returning all her Pokémon besides Blizz.

"Well that was a nice battle. Come on, let's try and reach Petalburg before dark." Rina said. I nodded as Taisetsu teleported on my shoulder and Mystery floated next to me. We then started walking once more.

-(ooo)- Time: 1:00pm, Location: Petalburg City, POV: Mike 1st person.

I was walking through Petalburg, my hood was covering my face. Cassidy was in Dewford to get Brawley's help, and some information on the location of a certain temple. I knew if Max was caught, Norman would have been forced to help ES. Soon I found the Maple residence and knocked on the door. When it opened Caroline was there, looking rather said.

"What do you want?" She asked. I searched the house psychically and found the ES plant.

"To help." I said. "You must trust me."

"Who are you?" She said.

"A friend." I said, seeing the ES plant in the living room. Young girl, brown hair. No one special. "Promise you won't scream." I whispered.

"What?"

"I'll take that as a yes." I said pushing past her. I fast-walked to the girl and she turned.

"Who are-" I cut her off with a hard punch to the face and unsheathed my Katana. I heard a few gasps in the background but ignored them. I then drove my blade into the girl's heart, earning more gasps. I quickly turned as I removed the blade from her chest.

"Don't scream. Just stay quiet. I'm here to help." I said. They nodded in fear. I saw May and a man with green hair come in.

'Must be her boyfriend.'

"I know how this seems, a man coming in and murdering a girl. I know about Engulfing Shadows, and Max." I snapped my fingers and the body teleported away. I searched their minds and found that May had a way to contact Max.

"I need your communication device." I said to May.

"Why?" She asked.

"I need to talk to him. Just once. Please May."

"Tell us who you are first." Norman said.

"Fine then." I said, removing the hood. "Now you know." They all looked at me with wide eyes.

"Mike . . . you're a murderer?" Caroline asked in fear.

"Basically." I said. May cautiously walked up to me and held out the device.

"Put it on the TV." She said. I took it and did as told and I soon saw Max's face. He looked well.

"Max." I said. He looked up.

"Mike? Is that you?" He asked and I nodded.

"Do you have any idea where you are?" I asked.

"No, I knew when I was is Sinnoh, but they moved my location to somewhere else." He said.

"I see. Sorry to hear. I'll do my best to get you out." I said. He nodded. I turned to the rest of the family.

"You have to report to Engulfing Shadows that I was here. If you don't I'm not sure what will happen. Do not mention my communication with Max. They'll send another assistant. I have to go." I said. They nodded and I teleported to the edge of the city.

"I'll find you Max. I promise." I said calling out Skye.

"Time to fly." I said and she nodded. My next stop was Slateport City.

-(ooo)- Time: 5:47pm POV Stanley

We had been walking almost the entire day, and we still had no clue if we were even close to Petalburg.

"Ugghh, I wish we could fly." Rina said.

"I'm surprised you're the one complaining. After all, you normally spar with Blizz."

"Yeah you're right. Sorry. Hey look, a Pokemon Center! At least we can bunk for the night!" She said as she ran ahead. I looked to Blizz and she sighed.

"Guess where we're staying tonight?" She asked with a grin as she also ran ahead. I sighed as I walked to the Center.

When I walked in it was what a normal Pokémon Center would be, a few chairs, a couch, Nurse Joy and a couple trainers. Rina was already talking to Nurse Joy.

"Hey Stanley, you good with one room?" Rina asked.

"Yeah sure." I replied nonchalantly. I saw Mystery floating around the room, looking at anything and everything. She even started at a guy, basically in his face.

"Excuse me, is this your Misdreavus?" The man asked.

"Yeah sorry. Mystery, leave the guy alone." Mystery looked at me and smiled.

"Dreavus!" She exclaimed and floated through a wall. Blizz walked up to me.

"I have the feeling she just wants to explore." Blizz said.

"Yeah. By the way, try to keep your voice low. Remember, Pokémon can't normally speak English." I said. She shrugged. Rina then walked over to us.

"Alright, we'll have dinner and then relax, how about it?" I nodded. "Good! Come on, let's see what they got!" Rina said as she jogged away.

"Well, might as well follow her. Mystery, if you know where the Cafeteria is, go there!" I shouted. I got no reply so I shrugged and walked to the cafeteria. When we walked in I didn't see many. The most notable was a girl and a Luxray eating at a table.

_-Oh my. What an overpowering loving sensation I am getting!-_ Taisetsu said hugging herself with a blush.

"What?" I asked.

_-Someone in here is very much in love, with the feeling returned! It makes me so giddy! I feel as though I'm in love.-_ She said with a quiet squeal.

"You feel like you're in love, but you're not?" I asked.

"It's just a thing with the Ralts line, they can feel emotions remember?" Rina said. I chuckled while rubbing my head, embarrassed at my forgetful knowledge. My eyes then went back to the girl and her Luxray. The girl had a sky blue blouse and black pants. She even had a star necklace. She had brown eyes and blonde hair. I felt a nudge in my side.

"Checking her out eh?" Blizz said with a cheeky grin.

"What!? No! It's just . . . something is . . . different about her. I can't put my finger on it." I said. I then saw Mystery under the table, and something else. Her hand was holding the tail of the Luxray loosely.

"Taisetsu, who are sending out the feelings?" I asked.

_-A Pokémon and a human. At the table Mystery is under.-_ She said.

'A Pokephile. Or, that's the known term.' I thought. I truly had no reason to hate Pokephiles. It was love. And from knowing Blizz, I know Pokémon can be very human like. So, I thought it was nice.

I saw Mystery had a large grin. She popped up from beneath the table and shouted, "MISDREAVUS!" Scaring everyone but my group. I facepalmed as Mystery flew around the Cafeteria, laughing the whole time.

"Mystery, was it really necessary to scream?" I asked as she stopped in front of me. Then I noticed the girl had an angry look as she approached me.

"Is that you're Misdreavus?!" She shouted. I nodded, rather surprised by her . . . volatile attitude.

"Um, yes. Her name is Mystery." I said.

"Maybe keep her under control next time!" She shouted back.

"Luxray, Lux luxray." Her Pokémon said to her. She looked at her Luxray and sighed.

"Sorry for shouting at you." She said rolling her eyes.

"No, it's fine. Mystery, can you not scare anyone for a while. She was still smiling and nodded.

"Well that was interesting." Rina said.

"Hey, you wanna sit down with me? Might as well right?" The girl asked. "I'm Jane by the way." She said walking away to her table. Rina shrugged and followed. I sighed and did the same. When we all sat down, it was me Blizz and Rina on one side and Jane and her Luxray on the other.

"So . . . what are you two doing?" She said petting her Luxray.

"Gym Badges." We both replied. "You?" I asked.

"Contests. I've always enjoyed making my Pokémon shine." She said. Taisetsu giggled.

"Oh my I didn't even see the little Ralts! Oh and it has blue hair! Where did you find it!?" She asked.

"One, Taisetsu is a she. Two, she was given to me."

"Given? By who?" She asked.

"By the Champion." Rina said in a gloating tone.

"Oh you know Mike too!" She said.

"How do you know him?" I asked.

"Yeah. He messed something up and escorted me to Floraroma Town as a way to make it up to me." She said.

Taisetsu was still hugging herself and giggling.

"What's up with her?" Jane asked.

"She's feeling a lot of love according to her." I said. Then I smirked. "From you and your Luxray." I whispered.

Jane stared at me for a while, a cold stare.

"Tell anyone and I will kill you." She said. Taisetsu stopped giggling and started shivering.

_-She means it.-_ She said to me.

"Now let's all settle down here. No reason to be throwing around death threats." Blizz said.

"I had no intention of exposing you. After knowing Blizz here you tend to see Pokémon more like us." I said.

"Is that so? So you wouldn't mind if I gave you a kiss?" She said in a sweet voice.

"What?" I asked. Blizz snickered.

"Oh I'm just kidding. As much as I like you Stan, you're still a friend." She said patting my back.

"Oh thank Mesprit I thought you actually meant that." Rina said.

"I guess I see where I stand." I said, a little irritated by their comments.

I felt Taisetsu slipping from my shoulder so I grabbed her and saw that she was asleep. I sighed as she snuggled into my chest.

"Now that's cute and you can't deny it." Rina said laughing. I smiled.

"For once I agree." I said. I looked up to see Jane and her Luxray smiling at each other. The rest of the night was rather plain, not much happened. So we eventually turned in for the night.

(Dream)

Cold, dark, alone, that what was all that could be seen. A spark, starting a fire, weak, and small. A few sticks, added to the fire, it grew larger. One was bigger than the others, a sky blue, tipped with orange. A voice.

"As you grow, so does the danger, Zenex. Darkness spreads, and you're light is weak. However . . . you will prevail, lest the world fall. Never forget . . . even in times of despair, and hopelessness, you are never, alone."

A box appeared, locked, ancient. Where was the key? A searing pain, everything fades.

* * *

DWA: Done. Yay. Well I am home from Disney, now I have school work to catch up on.

Blizz: So go do it.

DWA: I really should but you know me, I never want to. Anyways, next time, Stanley gets to Petalburg. That's the main thing. We may see more from ES, and Mike. And what the hell as with that dream?! Find out next time. Don't forget, Read and Review.


	3. To Petalburg and Rustboro

DWA: Hey everyone, welcome to the third chapter. By the way, I lied when I said getting to Petalburg was the main thing. Sorry.

Rina: You could say you don't own Pokémon.

DWA: Well you just did that, so I guess I'll answer reviews. Also, over a hundred views in a week! Thank you all!

GSlayer: Thanks.

: I prefer less thoughts, it's better to me when the character interacts with others more often.

Garrett: What? Look Garrett, if you're going to have a conversation with me, get an account and PM me. Review about the story, and only the story.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_-Telepathy-_

* * *

Chapter 3: To Petalburg and Rustboro

I awoke with a sharp pain in my chest, gasping for air as I sat up.

'What the hell was with that dream!?' I thought as the pain resided. I looked around and saw Rina and Blizz sleeping peacefully. Taisetsu was next to me, still asleep after my movements. I also saw it was one in the morning. I lied back down, trying to fall asleep.

'Darkness spreads . . . and my light is weak.' These words replayed over and over in my head. I had no idea what that meant. What darkness? What light do I possess? Who was the owner of the voice?

"Already one day in my journey and I feel like I've been roped into something big." I whispered as sudden sleep overtook me.

-(o)- Time: 8:35am

I was shaken awake by Blizz.

"Hey Stanley. Get off your lazy ass and let's get moving." She said. I sighed.

"Well excuse me Blizz. Did you have a nightmare that woke you up in the middle of the night? No? Well then shut up." I said as I got up. I didn't want them to worry about the dream. Taisetsu was sitting on an end table, her legs swinging back and forth.

_-Good morning Stanley.-_ She said cheerfully. I smiled.

"Thank you Taisetsu. Good morning." I said ruffling her hair. She swatted my hands away and started to fix it, causing me to laugh.

"Come on, I got you a doughnut so we can leave." Rina said throwing a doughnut through the door frame and I caught it. Taisetsu teleported to my shoulder.

_-Mystery said that Jane left a while ago. She's waiting outside for us.-_

"Okay." I said. "Let's go."

-(o)- 11:34am

We were closer to Petalburg than we thought, seeing as we reached the city in a few hours. Currently we were walking through the city.

"Wow this city is amazing!" Rina said, looking at the tall buildings. I was looking around when I saw a school.

"Hey look a trainer school." I said and Rina turned.

"So?"

"I don't know. I didn't know Petalburg had one." I said, then I saw the Gym leader of Petalburg at the school.

"Hey, the gym leader!" I said jogging off. Soon Norman saw me.

"Well hello. Here to enroll?" He asked.

"No, I want a gym battle sir!" I asked excitedly.

"Sorry, I'm a powerful Gym leader so I don't battle people with less than three badges." He said.

"Oh. Well then I guess I'll be back." I said. Norman laughed.

"That's what I like to see. Hey, we're having a lesson on double battles, want to help us?" He asked.

"Sure. Why not?" I heard Rina said from behind me.

"Alright! Terry, Simon, you will battle these two." Norman said as two kids walked to a side of the school grounds. Norman then walked away from the area to let us fight.

"Taisetsu, ready to go?" I asked. She nodded and teleported on to the field.

"Asuna, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted as her grass starter appeared.

"Poliwag, go!" Terry shouted.

"Magby, you too!" Simon shouted and the two Pokémon appeared.

(POV Change 3rd person)

"Magby, Flamethrower!" Simon said as the Pokemon blew a stream of fire at Asuna.

"Light Screen!" Stanley shouted and a barrier appeared blocking the flames. "Now confusion!" Taisetsu became outline in pink, Magby was also out lined. Taisetsu raised her hand as Magby was lifted.

"Rina, you're up!" Stanley said.

"Got it. Asuna, give Poliwag a Leaf Blade!" Asuna's tail glew green and she charged Poliwag.

"Defense Curl!" Terry shouted and Poliwag curled up and took the hit but was still launched back.

"Now Taisetsu!" Taisetsu flicked her wrist and Magby was sent into Poliwag.

"Water Gun!" Poliwag got up, moving Magby, and sent a stream of water at Taisetsu that was blocked by Light Screen.

"Confusion, direct impact!" Stanley shouted. Taisetsu read his mind and formed a ball of psychic energy and launched it at Magby, sending it back and unconscious.

"Leaf Tornado!" Asuna started spinning on its nose as leaves and wind spun around her. She then launched it at Poliwag, who got caught in the storm, and was thrown out unconscious.

(POV Change 1st Person)

I smiled as Taisetsu walked up to me.

_-How did I do?-_ She asked. I knelt down and ruffled her hair again with a smile.

"You did perfect Taisetsu." I said and she giggled as she swatted my hands away again.

"That was a good battle, short, but you two still showed teamwork." Norman said to us. "Simon, Terry, I want you two to go get the Pokémon looked after.

"Yes Mr. Maple!" The two said and ran off. I picked Taisetsu off the ground and put her on my shoulder.

"Sorry I can't battle you yet. I never got your names." He said.

"I'm Stanley Zenex." I said.

"I'm Rina!"

"Well then I hope to see you two again soon." Norman said smiling.

"Thanks Norman, see ya!" I said as I walked away, Rina following.

(POV: Mike)

I was going insane. No, check that, I am insane.

"I still don't know why I have to talk to a ghost." I said. Giritina looked at me in his human form.

"Arcy said for you to talk to the guy, and damn it all if I might as well help with saving your world. Besides, you need all the help you can get." He said. We were in Mt. Pyre, one of the few places people have unlimited access to the Distortion World. In fact we were looking at the portal. Soon a black smoke came out and took a humanoid shape.

"Kenteria?" I asked. The figure nodded.

"This is fucking insane. Anyways, I need help with something."

" . . . What?" He asked, his voice in my head, and yet, everywhere else.

"A location."

(POV: Cassidy)

I was walking around a park, using what Tirava called, "Angel Vision." I was able to see souls, and most were light.

'So I'm looking for a dark soul.'

'_Yes.'_ Tirava said. Soon I spotted the very dark soul.

'Ugghh, from the sight I feel like I'm going to puke. I am never looking at Mike with this.' I hid behind a tree and focused power into my hand. The kanji for ice appeared and cold steam came from my palm. I took aim and fired a double sided spike at the man, hitting him in his head. As he fell, I made sure to make my get away.

'One less ES bastard. Now it's harder to take them out and not be called terrorists since they started helping with the Magma and Aqua Remnants. Suddenly I fell forward from a blast of air.

"Oof!" I exclaimed as I hit the ground, I charged my ice spike and faced my attacker.

"Peace, Angelus Maiden." A monotonous voice said. It was Ashley.

"Ashley?" I asked powering down my attack.

"My friend has . . . located Max. The base is heavily guarded. I am here to relay the location." She said as a sand twister brought a piece of paper to me. I took the paper and put it in my pocket as I stood up.

"Thank you . . . Mistress of the Sand." I said grinning. Ashley gave no response as sand enveloped her and she vanished.

"Hmm . . . Angelus Maiden. I kinda like that." I said before light engulfed me and I appeared near Mt. Pyre. "Time to see my demon!" I said.

'_Please stop saying that. To you it's fine but when your brother is a demon who possesses your boyfriend . . . it sounds really weird.'_

'Don't care.' I thought as I walked up the mountain.

-(o)-Time: 1:12pm, POV: Stanley

We were walking around in the PokeMart, getting food, items and such. I was also shopping for different Poke balls, seeing as I felt like I should make each catch a little more special. So far, I had a Dive Ball, a Quick Ball, and a Great Ball.

"Hmm."

_-What's wrong?-_ I heard Taisetsu ask.

"Just trying to figure out which Ball to get." I said.

_-Oh . . . well by my count, you have four, including the one in your pocket.-_

"I . . . forgot about the Luxury Ball." I said as I looked at the pocket that held the ball. Then I looked at the other pocket that held the Dusk Ball that held Mystery, and the Love Ball that would hold Taisetsu.

"I need a way to hold these other than in my pocket." I said to myself.

_-What about that device?-_ Taisetsu said. When I saw what it was, I was interested. It was a black circular device with six slots for a Poke ball each. I picked it up and saw a small booklet attached. As I read I found out that it responded to a voice command, ejecting the Poke ball with the Pokémon called inside to a height it can be snatched and thrown, expanding as it rises. Plus it was very cheap.

"Wow, something this cool for that much? Why not?" I said as I put it in the bag I was carrying. I then continued to look through the store. Then Blizz popped her head up from another aisle.

"Hey cutie!" She said.

"Ever since yesterday you've been calling me names like that. Stop already!"

"Gotta pay me first." She said with a wink.

"Look, I'm not going to pay a prostitute, my mom would murder me." I said with a grin.

"I . . . DAMN IT!" She said as she went away.

"Score one for me." I said looking at some of the items.

"Stanley that was awesome!" I heard Rina shout while laughing from another part of the small store.

_-That was odd. Still, from what I know, Rina has acquired everything she needed, and you have what you need.-_

"Alright, let's go pay." I said. When we got to the counter Rina was grinning with her hand up in the air. I gave her the high five she was waiting for.

"Stanley . . . that was awesome." She said. I looked to Blizz who was shaking her head, but smiling. We paid for what we got, put it all in our bags, and left the store.

"Sooo, should we head out or stay here?" I asked.

"Well, I'm going to do some shopping for some other things, you can go do whatever." Rina said walking away.

"Yeah, I'm sticking with you." Blizz said. I nodded and started walking down the street, just enjoying the sights. I then heard a voice.

"I still don't understand why I'm here James." The young male voice said from an alley. I pressed against the wall and Blizz did the same, closing her eyes as she saw through aura. I looked around the corner to see that guy from the TV and a young kid in a trench coat and fedora.

"You're here on request of Alex. Look, I don't know why you're here either, but you're here for two weeks and then gone. Maybe to test your skills I don't know or care, just get a gun and kill a Remnant." James said.

"I prefer not to get my hands dirty." The boy said. "Lucario is more than happy to snap a neck if I order him to." I heard Blizz gasp quietly.

"Yeah, you and your team of killer Pokémon. Whatever. I'm just glad they didn't send Snow."

"And what's wrong with Snow?" The boy said, sounding a bit irritated.

"She won't touch a gun! She won't even pick up a weapon of any kind! It's bullshit."

"Grow up James. She has exceptional hand-to-hand skills."

"Me? Grow up!? Listen here you little shit! You better shut you-" James was cut off by a weird Pokémon that looked like it was coming out of a stone appearing with a Dark Pulse charged.

"Hmph. I'll play your little game. I'll get a knife of short sword. Spiritomb, let's go." The boy said and the odd Pokémon powered down its attack and the two started to turn to us. I motioned to Blizz to walk away and that's what we did. When we felt we were safe, we leaned on a building.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"They had dark aura. And why would a Lucario obey such an awful person?" She said. She was a just person, hated seeing her own kind do injustice.

"Maybe he was nice or he saved it?" I said, questioning how someone who uses Pokémon to kill could be good in any way.

"Possibly." Blizz said. She then sighed. "Come on, we should get to the Pokémon Center, it looks like it's going to rain." She said looking at the sky. I looked up and saw the dark clouds.

"Yeah, let's go." I said.

-(o)- Time: 2:20pm

We were sitting in the lobby of the Pokémon Center, waiting for Rina to come back. The storm was a bad one, what was odd was that the news said it was a clear week. The doors opened and a soaked Rina came in.

"Why didn't anyone say it was going to rain?" She said shivering. I fished through my bag and threw her a towel. She caught it and started drying herself off.

"Thanks." She said sitting.

"No problem." I said.

". . . What happened?" She asked. Damn those Aura powers of hers.

"We saw that guy from the TV . . . James. He was talking to a kid younger than me. He works for Engulfing Shadows, and uses Pokémon to kill." I said.

"WHAT!?" Jane screeched, startling Taisetsu from her peaceful sleep.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"I don't know, just leave it alone." I said.

"Look if there is someone going around using Pokémon to kill, I need to stop him."

"He has a Lucario." Blizz said. Rina quickly looked at Blizz.

"What? A Lucario?" She asked. Blizz nodded sadly.

Rina looked at the ground. She held a lot of respect for Lucario's, and hearing one that listens to a murderer probably hit her hard. The flash of lighting came through the door, showing our downtrodden faces.

(Outside: Unknown POV 3rd Person)

"Good, I delayed them." A girl said. She had silver hair with blue highlights. She looked as though she was cosplaying as a human Kyogre. She was looking at the Pokémon Center, standing perfectly in the gale force winds.

"Mike needs more time, and this storm did the trick. I'll be damned if Hoenn falls to Engulfing Shadows." She said as she walked away. A flash of lightning brightened the city, and she vanished with the light.

(Location: ES HQ, POV David 3rd Person)

Snow was sitting on a bench wiping sweat from her forehead. She looked to her mentor who was watching the Hoenn news. Over the past couple of days David had been training her, gently at first so her wound would heal.

"Is that all sir?" She asked.

"Yeah, you did good today Snow. Dismissed." He said. Snow got up and walked out, passing Emily.

"Hey Snow." She said cheerfully.

"Hey Emily. Uh, ma'am." Snow said saluting.

"Oh come on, we're friends, no need to salute me. Have a nice lunch." Emily said with a wave. Snow smiled as she walked down the halls of the building.

-(ooo)- Time: 7:00am, POV: Stanley, 1st Person

I had been awake for about an hour. Last night I had caught Taisetsu watching the rain as she leaned on the window. The scene was perfect so I memorized it and began drawing it. I was putting the finishing touches on the drawing. I worked on it until midnight, and I guess I wanted to finish it.

_-Stanley, why are you awake?-_ I heard Taisetsu said. I looked at her, she probably just woke up.

"Just finishing a drawing. Look." I said holding it up to her. She blushed.

_-Is that me?- _I nodded.

_-It looks amazing!- _She said. I blushed at the praise.

"Thanks." I don't know why but, in any drawing with Taisetsu, I seemed to draw a little better.

I hopped out of the bed and grabbed Taisetsu, putting her on my shoulder.

"Shall we get breakfast milady?" I asked. She giggled.

_-We shall. Onward my servant!-_ she said pointing to the door. I stifled a laugh as to not wake Rina or Blizz. I walked out of our room and into the lobby, seeing a lone kid.

"Hi there." He said. I smiled and waved. "Crazy storm right?" He asked. I looked at the boy again. He was dressed oddly. He had a red shirt and electric blue pants, as well as red hair.

"Yeah, insane. What's your name?" I asked.

"Names Roy." He said before looking at the clock. "Oh crap! I have to go! Bye mister!" He said before running out the door.

"That was odd. Oh well." I said. I continued my way to the cafeteria and began to eat my breakfast.

-(ooo)- Time: 11:39am.

I looked at Petalburg Woods, not really wanting to go in.

"I'm just worried we'll get lost." I said.

"Stop being such a baby. It's just a forest." She said walking in. I sighed and followed her. As we walked through the forest we were greeted by many bug types, most just foraging for food. I then saw a Pichu talking to a Dustox.

"Pi pichu? Pi pi!" It said.

"Dust Tox tox tox Dustox." The Dustox said. The Pichu seemed to thank the Dustox as it flew off. It then looked at us.

"Pi?" It asked, then its eyes widened. "PI PICHU!" It exclaimed pointing at us. It was rather surprising. The Pichu then scampered off.

_-That Pichu knew us . . . maybe it was the Pichu I fought. They were talking about a temple and someone in the forest knowing something about it.-_

"Nothing important?" I asked. Taisetsu shook her head.

"I guess we keep going." I said. And so we continued to walk through the forest. There were some fight along the way, a couple trainers and such, no Pokémon I wanted to catch. Soon enough we were out of the forest.

"Jeez that was annoying." Rina said. We had to fight off a lot of bug Pokémon near the end. Taisetsu was in her Poke ball from all the fighting. She was tired; Confusion was strong enough to defeat many of the Bug types.

"Yeah but we're out, so let's head to Rustboro!" I said jogging off.

-(o)-

We were now walking through the city, looking for the gym.

"Where the heck is the gym!?" Rina shouted.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

"No. Annoyed." Was her reply. Then a person that seemed a bit older than me walked up to us in a school uniform.

"You're looking for the gym? It's this way. Follow me." He said. We shrugged and followed him through the city streets. Soon we came up to the gym and walked in.

"This looks like a school." Rina said.

"Yeah, Roxanne doubles as a Gym Leader and a teacher." The boy said as he turned into a class room.

"Sorry I'm late Ms. Roxanne." He said. Roxanne turned around.

"Just be here on time next class. Who are these two?" She asked.

"We're trainers here to battle you!" Rina said. Roxanne smirked.

"Okay, follow me everyone, this should make for a good lesson." She said walking out a side door. We all followed her and came to a rocky field.

"The girl issued the challenge, so she goes first. We'll have a two on two, okay?" Roxanne said taking her spot on the field.

"Alright! By the way, I'm Rina!" Rina said taking her spot. I sighed as I walked to the stands and took a seat.

(POV Change, 3rd Person)

"By that Lucario, I can tell you're not a novice, so, Graveler!" Roxanne called as the four armed Pokémon appeared.

"Okay, Asuna, strike 'em down!" Rina said as her Servine appeared.

"Rollout." Roxanne called and Graveler started barreling towards Asuna.

"Asuna, dodge that and use Leaf Blade!" Rina called and Asuna gracefully avoided Graveler and slashed it with her tail. "Now Work Up!" Asuna glowed red as her attack and special attack increased.

"Rock Tomb!" Graveler fired balls of purple energy out of its four hands, each one hitting its mark and causing rocks to spike up from the ground.

"Leaf Tornado!" Asuna spun on the tipoff her nose causing a tornado with leaves swirling inside. She then threw it at Graveler, who was caught up in the attack. When the tornado dissipated, Graveler was out cold.

"Wow, you're no joke." Roxanne said as she returned Graveler. Rina returned Asuna.

"No, Asuna is no joke, and neither is Blizz!" She shouted as Blizz took the field.

"Hmm, Probopass, time to fight!" Roxanne shouted, and the odd Pokémon appeared. "Just so ya know, Probopass is my strongest."

"Blizz is mine." Rina said.

"Earth Power!" Roxanne shouted. Probopass glew a sandy color and sent energy into the ground that shot towards Blizz. Blizz simply outran the power until it dissipated. She then charged an Aura Sphere and fired it at Probopass, scoring a direct hit.

"Probopass! Power Gem!" Roxanne said, Probopass firing glowing rocks at Blizz, who punched each one as though it were nothing.

"End it Blizz, Bone Rush!" Blizz held her hands over her head and brought them down her waist will pulling them to the side, a blue bone staff being created.

"Bye bye bitch!" She shouted, shocking everyone but Stanley as she repeatedly hit Probopass, who soon fainted. Blizz then did a flashy display with the staff before dissipating.

"Show off!" Stanley called. Blizz just laughed. Roxanne returned Probopass and walked up to Rina.

"Congratulations Rina, on behalf of the Rustboro Gym, I present to you the Stone badge." She said holding out the item Rina took it and pocketed the item.

"Thank you for the battle ma'am. Now just because my friend is a beginner doesn't mean you should go easy on him." Rina said as she walked to the stands. Stanley stood up and vaulted over the barrier between the stands and seats. He then took his spot while Roxanne took hers.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Stanley Zenex, and I'm here to win." Stanley said.

'Okay, time to test this thing out.' Stanley thought as he looked at the device on his waist.

"Roggenrola, time to rock!" Roxanne said.

"Mystery," Stanley said. The device quickly rotated and shot the Dusk Ball up, expanding it. Stanley caught it in midair with his right hand doing a sweep to the left. He then threw it backhanded. "let's roll!" The Dusk Ball opened and from a veil of darkness Mystery appeared.

"Roggenrola, Rock Blast!" Roggenrola's growth glowed a grayish color and fired many bursts of energy at Mystery, who avoided each one by simply floating around.

"I guess that works. Screech!" Mystery smirked and let out a very loud screech, and due to Roggenrola's sensitive hearing, it was temporarily deafened.

"Roggenrola, Flash Cannon!" Roxanne said, but Roggenrola was looking around. Since it was deaf, it was blind too.

"Roggenrola's have very sensitive hearing, that Screech deafened it. Will-o-Wisp!" Mystery's gems fired balls of ghostly fire that hit Roggenrola, burning it. "Now Confuse Ray!" The gems fired balls of light that hit Roggenrola and disoriented it even more. It was then engulfed in fire for a second.

"Hex." Stanley said. The familiar ghostly power surrounds Mystery and Roggenrola, the latter being hurt even more due to the burn.

"Just keep it going." He said with a smirk. Mystery grunted and ended the attack.

"Mystery?" Mystery looked back with a smile and began charging electricity in the largest of her gems. She then fired a beam at Roggenrola, throwing it back. Some of the electricity stayed and Mystery flashed bright orange. Stanley smiled.

"That was Charge Beam. Awesome Mystery! Once more!" Mystery executed the attack again, this time knocking Roggenrola out.

"You did good Roggenrola. Okay, try to deal with Anorith!" She said as the prehistoric Pokémon appeared.

"Return Mystery." Stanley said as he recalled Mystery. He then put the Dusk Ball back into the slot from the hole it shot from.

"Taisetsu, let's roll!" He said, the device rotating and firing the Love Ball. He then did his now trademark throw. Taisetsu appeared with a calm expression.

"Fury Cutter!" Roxanne called and Anorith sprang up with its claws glowing bright red.

"Confusion." Stanley said. Taisetsu ws outlined in the same pink glow as always, it also covered Anorith, who was sent flying into a wall.

"Rock Tomb!" Anorith shot purple balls of energy.

"Teleport!" Taisetsu vanished and reappeared sitting on a rock. Then she smiled as her horns glew green and leaves made of energy came out of them and surrounded her.

_-Magical Leaf.-_ Taisetsu said before flicking her wrist and sending the leaves at Anorith at high speed, doing considerable damage.

"Water gun!" Anorith recovered and shot water at Taisetsu. Stanley got an idea.

"Confusion, send it back!" Taisetsu, still sitting, became outlined in pink again, the water curving around her in a spiral. It looked rather pretty. It then turned into a water attack that looked like a Fire Spin, it hit Anorith for super effective damage.

"End it Taisetsu!" Stanley called. Taisetsu preformed another Magical Leaf, knocking out Anorith. Taisetsu smiled as she teleported to Stanley's shoulder.

(POV Change 1st Person)

"Nice job Taisetsu." I said. She smiled at me. Roxanne walked up to us.

"That was a fine battle, I see you like to use a Pokémon's abilities to their best. Here, the Stone Badge." She said holding out the small badge. I took it and showed it to Taisetsu, who grabbed it and inspected it cheerfully. I chuckled at her.

"Thank you for the battle Roxanne." I said. I motioned to Rina who vaulted the barrier, along with Blizz and ran up to me.

"That was awesome Stanley! You're first Gym Battle, and you made it look easy! Mike was right about you." She said. I blushed from embarrassment and chuckled while rubbing the back of my head.

"Wait, Mike thinks you can be a great trainer? Well no wonder I lost." Roxanne said. I was pretty happy by the praise, but not so much by the chattering students.

"Come on, we should go." I said. We gave Roxanne our goodbyes, and left for the Pokémon Center.

-(o)-

We walked in to the Center and I gave Nurse Joy my Pokémon.

"Heal them up please, just had a battle with Roxanne." I said. Nurse Joy nodded.

"Did you win?" She asked as she gave the Poke Balls to her Chancey. I nodded proudly.

"Peh, one badge? That's nothing." An arrogant voice said from behind. Slightly annoyed by whoever just insulted me, I turned to find out who it was.

* * *

DWA: Awful place to stop I'm so sorry! If I kept going this would have turned into a much longer chapter.

Rina: Basically he's cheap.

DWA: Fuck you. No, the reason is I wanted to introduce a new character, and I will do it next time. So, next time we have a new character. That is the one thing I am positive on. Remember, I have a basic plot line, and I mean basic, the rest come to me while I write. If I write it on paper and try to type it up, I get bored and chapters come out a lot later. Anyways, see ya next time. Read and Review everyone!


	4. A Rival Appears

DWA: Here we are. At this point, here are some of the questions I assume many have. What is Mike looking for? Why is Danny in Hoenn? What was with that weird dream? Well, no answers for you. These will be answered later. Can someone do the disclaimer?

Taisetsu: Of course. DarkWolfAssassin does not own Pokémon, only his OC's. Rina and Blizz belong to GSlayer, and Jack belongs to kyled91doc.

DWA: Thank you Taisetsu. I'll answer some reviews and get this started. Also, fanfiction has been acting up and not allowing the viewing of newer chapters. If you're reading this then they either fixed it or I re-uploaded it.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

* * *

Chapter 4: A Rival Appears.

Time: 12:37pm

I looked at the man who had insulted me and my team. He had dark green eyes, curly brown hair, a Hoenn Air Force shirt, blue jeans, red Reebok shoes with stripes, and a watch that seemed to be designed off of a fossil with wings, a Plume fossil. The man appeared to be around twenty or so. He seemed to stand at 5"7'. The Hoenn Air Force emblem was a shiny Swellow flying straight up with two crossed swords behind it.

"And you are?" I asked. He smirked and pulled out a badge case, opening it to show two badges.

"Name's Jack kid, owner of two badges." He said smugly.

"Ooohhhh two badges you must be a fucking master." Rina said, he obviously didn't sit right with her.

"She has a point, that's only one more badge." I said.

"Still means I'm better." He said putting the case away. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just ignore him Rina. He's not worth it." I said.

"Not worth it! Okay kid that's it, let's battle! Two on two!" He shouted.

"I just had a gym battle, and I'm kinda hungry, can this wait until later?" I asked. I was doing my best to keep calm. This guy's arrogance was getting really annoying. He huffed.

"Fine. But as soon as you're ready and don't skip out!" He said before walking away.

"Can I kill him?" Blizz asked quietly as Jack walked away.

"No. He's just a jerk, let it go. Come on, let's get lunch and eat as slowly as possible." I said, the two girls agreeing with me. We walked into the Cafeteria to find not a table open.

"Oh damn it all." I said. Then someone bumped into me.

"Oh! Sorry man." He said. He was dressed odd. He had a large star hat with tags coming off the front and side points, a shirt that looked a few sizes too large with a line that was curved into a smile like shape. From the back of his shirt were two long yellow "tails". His pants were white as well and covered his feet.

"No it's fine." I said.

"Hey, you need a place to sit, if so, come over here!" He said walking away. We shrugged and followed. When we sat, we noticed that he was alone.

"Wasn't there someone here?" Rina asked.

"Yeah, I asked the gal if she could hold my seat, luckily she was about to leave and agreed." He said taking a bite of the sandwich.

"Is it a buffet?" I asked. The teen nodded.

"You talk to . . . what's his face here, I'll get us a quick lunch." Rina said as she and Blizz got up.

"Oh yeah, what's your name?" I asked.

"Jiri Star. You?"

"Stanley Zenex." I said. He seemed to study me for a second before smiling.

"Nice ta meetcha!" He said cheerfully. I smiled.

"The same to you. You a trainer?" I asked.

"Nah, I just travel. Still, I'm considering getting either a Pokémon or something to protect myself. Apparently, Aqua and Magma saw they could do a helluva lot more together. So, now we just have the Remnants." He said.

"Wait, Magma and Aqua made up? Well, if anyone can do something it'd be Engulfing Shadows." I said. I didn't like it, but they were the best hope on beating the Remnants, they don't have the same restrictions the police do.

"Engulfing Shadows? Pfft, probably a stunt, gain popularity or some shit. I'd rather go toe to toe with all the Remnants by myself than trust them." He said stirring his soda with his straw.

"Well, good luck with that." I said awkwardly. It was then that Rina and Blizz came back.

"Sup dude? Slide over." She said, holding two trays of food. I sighed as I slide down the booth and ended up next to the window. Blizz sat at the end and Rina gave me a tray with a sandwich and soda, same as everyone was having.

"The rest looked like crap." She said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"So, who is this kid?" Blizz asked. What was odd was that Jiri wasn't fazed.

"Name's Jiri Star. Anyways, I'm afraid I must be on my way. I have work to do." He said finishing his sandwich, standing and walking away. Blizz and Rina moved to the other side of the table.

"So Stanley, any plans on other Pokémon?" Blizz asked.

"Hmm, not really to be honest. I need a Water type and a Pokémon who can fly around. Other than that, no preference." I said. Blizz nodded and Rina seemed thoughtful.

"You have a Ghost type and Psychic type right now. Fighting types with the wrong move set are useless but a good Dark type could ruin your team." She said.

"So . . . get a Fighting or Bug type?" I said. She shook her head.

"No, I'm just telling you to watch out for them." She said. I nodded.

-(o)-

We walked out of the cafeteria to see Jack with an annoyed expression.

"Finally, what you two have sex in there or something?" While I blushed Rina walked up to the man, looking very angry.

"Jack, I feel so sorry for you right now." I said.

"Why?" He asked. Rina held her fist up, and it became incased in a blue fire-like glow. She then proceeded to punch him in the gut. I cringed as Jack fell holding his gut. I'd never been hit by those Aura punches but I know their power.

"Anymore sex jokes? Or am I going to have to make your voice raise a few octaves!?" She said. Jack stood up shakily, holding one hand in defense.

"No . . . I'm good." He said. I heard many snickers in the background. I walked up to Nurse Joy who was rather stunned.

"Nurse, may I have my Pokémon?" I asked and she snapped out of her daze. She got the two Balls and handed them to me.

"Thank you." I said. She smiled.

"It's what I'm here for." I nodded and went over to Jack.

"You good to battle?" I asked. He seemed to have recovered. Rina must have really held back.

"Yeah, why should you care?" He asked rudely.

"Because I . . . oh forget it. Come on." I said. We walked outside and we took opposite sides of the field. Since Rina was pissed, Blizz took the stand.

"Oh so we have a Pokémon as our ref now?" Jack asked.

"Yes you do. Now be a nice boy before I decide to Aura Sphere you into next year!" Blizz retorted.

"She can talk?!" Jack asked.

"Yeah, you gonna battle?" I asked. He glared at me as he took out a Poke ball.

(POV Change: 3rd Person)

"Mystery, let's roll!" Stanley shouted, doing his signature throw, seeing as it was really the only throw he could do.

"Murkrow, take flight." Jack said as the dark bird appeared.

"Great." Stanley said. "Charge Beam!" Mystery gathered electricity in her largest gem and fired it at Murkrow.

"Dodge and use Peck." Jack said. Murkrow narrowly dodged the electricity and its beak glowed white and it started to peck Mystery.

"Push it away with Hex!" Mystery used her ghostly power to take a psychic like hold on Murkrow and throwing it back, but doing little to the bird.

"Mistake. Assurance." Stanley's eyes widened as Murkrow's wing glowed a dark black and grew in size, and it then charged Mystery who had no time to dodge and was hit by the powerful attack. Mystery got up, but was barley hovering.

"Return!" Jack still had his smirk.

"Pursuit." He said. Murkrow became covered in a black glow as it sped at high speed at Mystery, the hit knocking her out as she was returned.

"Pathetic." Jack said as Murkrow chuckled. Stanley glared at the two.

"Mystery is unable to battle, Murkrow wins." Blizz said, raising her right paw.

"Taisetsu, let's roll!" Stanley shouted and Taisetsu appeared, worried about fighting a Dark type.

_-Mystery knows Charge Beam, why am I fighting?-_ She asked.

'Because Mystery was taken out in two hits.' Stanley thought, hoping she was listening.

_-Oh. I can only use Magical Leaf on it. I'll do my best Stanley.-_ She said.

"Ralts." She said in Pokespeech. Blizz tilted her head, but swung her arms down regardless.

"Haze." Jack said. Murkrow breathed out a black smoke, obscuring Taisetsu's view.

"Make a barrier with Magical Leaf!" Stanley shouted. Taisetsu did just that, using the leaves, she made a spinning barrier. Murkrow couldn't see this and hit the barrier, parrying a wing attack. Taisetsu launched leaves while making more, using Confusion and Magical Leaf was quickly taking its toll on her. The smoke cleared and Stanley could see Taisetsu was already tired.

"Taisetsu, you can stop." He said, concerned for his Pokémon.

_-No. I will fight. You're my trainer, and I want to make you proud.-_ She said glancing back at him.

Taisetsu glared at Murkrow and sent a volley of leaves with the size of a Leaf Storm at Murkrow, doing considerable damage to Murkrow, and putting Taisetsu on her knees.

"End it Murkrow. Pursuit." Jack said. Murkrow slammed into Taisetsu, sending her flying. Stanley ran up and caught her as she fell.

'Taisetsu is unable to battle, Jack is the victor." Blizz said.

(POV Change: 1st Person)

"See? Pathetic. You're nothing kid." Jack said. I wasn't paying him much mind.

"You okay Taisetsu?" I asked as she woke up. She looked at her situation and looked away from me.

_-I failed. I'm sorry Stanley.-_ She said sadly.

"Hey we all lose eventually right?" I asked. She looked up at me with her crimson eyes.

_-I guess. Thank you.-_ She said with a sad smile.

"Heh, I haven't lost yet." Jack boasted. I looked at him and gave him a determined smile.

"Then I hope to be the one to take you down first Jack." I said. He stared at me for a bit before laughing.

"Okay kid. Just so you know, I specialize in flying types. But you have a long way to go before you even have a chance at beating me. See ya loser." He said walking away after he returned his Murkrow. Sure he was rude, but I felt he had the potential to be nice.

-(o)- Time 5:00pm

We were in Petalburg woods, I wanted to do some training so I wouldn't lose to Jack again, and we had been training for a long time. So we decided to take a break.

Currently, I was drawing, just a forest scene, Pokémon in the tress and such, nothing too big. Taisetsu was sleeping beside me up against a rock, the defeat she suffered earlier had really gotten to her, so she trained a lot, trying to learn Thunderbolt as it would give her an advantage. Mystery was right next to her in the same state. She had been working on Power Gem.

"So, where we going next?" Rina whispered as she walked up to me.

"I don't know, maybe Dewford? After all, it might be just the place to pick up a Water type." I whispered back.

"Well, my relatives know a man who owns a ferry service nearby, but we won't make it before night."

"Hmm, I guess we can camp here." I said. Rina nodded and walked away. I looked at the two sleeping girls as they slept and smiled. I flipped the page and started to draw a new scene, Taisetsu and Mystery sleeping side by side.

-(ooo)- Time: 8:00pm, Location: Route 119, POV Mike, 1st Person)

I slashed my sword diagonally on a Remnant, the last of the squad. I looked around at the fifteen dead bodies, and snapped my fingers. The bodies disappeared as I sheathed my sword.

"Fucking Remnants. Now, Kenteria said it's either here or Route 120." I said. I took off my necklace and used some odd ancient power to let it float. I had no idea where this energy came from but it felt so natural, and I can't access it during a fight. The necklace seemed to do nothing, and I was a bit disappointed, until it flashed and sent a beam to my right and into the forest.

"Jackpot." I said. I put the necklace back on and ran into the forest, hoping what I was looking for was still intact.

-(ooo)- Time: 10:00pm POV: Stanley.

I was sitting in my sleeping bag looking at the stars, Taisetsu was next to me. They had done some more training and quickly used up most of their energy.

_-The stars look beautiful, don't they?-_ Taisetsu said looking at me.

"Yeah. They are." I said. It really was a beautiful sky. I was very happy to be here, and glad Rina was with me as well.

_-So . . . you're happy Rina is with you. Do you like her?-_ Taisetsu asked. Damn her mind reading.

"Yeah I like her, but not romantically. I know she doesn't feel the same." I said.

_-How do you know?-_ She asked skeptically.

"Cause, I asked her out a couple months back. She laughed in my face and said there was no way we'd be together like that. It hurt for about a week but she was always a friend. I eventually got over it." I said.

_-Oh. Well I apologize for bringing up bad memories.-_

"Nah it's fine. To be honest, I don't even know why I did it. I was never that social, yet people know me. She is one of the few good friends I have." I said.

_-Well now you have Mystery and I. And we will always stand beside you, even in impossible odds.-_ She said. I looked at her and gave her a hug, which she tried to return

"Thank's Taisetsu, you're a great friend. And so is Mystery." I said.

_-It is what we are here for. I suggest we get some sleep. After all, we have to be ready for anything right?-_ She said, snuggling into my chest. I smiled.

"Yeah, night Taisetsu." I said, starting to lets sleep over take me.

"Ralts." She said in her Pokespeech

(Mystery's POV)

I watched the two fall asleep, basically snuggling.

'Oh that's sweet. I wonder what we have ahead of us. I have to be ready for anything. No, we have to be ready.' I looked up to the crescent moon.

"Oh sweet Cresselia, queen of our happiest dreams, let our thoughts be of those we cherish most this delightful slumber." I said as I slowly drifted off to sleep myself.

(Stanley's dream)

It was all too familiar, the darkness, the cold feeling. I was in this place again. The voice returned.

"A location, unlocked for your light, Zenex. As you travel, you will notice the darkness spread. Do not be fooled as darkness falls, for as one falls, another shall take its place."

The fire appeared again. The same sticks, yet the fire was bigger, and so was the orange tipped stick. Why were they bigger?

"Forces are at work, for both dark and light. Yet, each under the guise of the other. Time is short. Remember, you are never, alone."

The box appeared, still ancient, still locked, and with no key. It was closer though. The searing pain, everything faded.

(End Dream)

I woke up with a pain in my chest, but it quickly went away. In the dream it was far worse, but was a dull ache when I woke up. I looked up and saw the sun was staring to rise by the color of the sky.

'Another crazy dream. What the heck did this one mean? A location for my light? Darkness acting as light and vice versa? This is getting really annoying.' I thought as I looked to Taisetsu, who was still sleeping.

'Well, I'm awake now, crap.'

-(ooo)- Time: 7:00am, Location: ES HQ, POV: 3rd Person

David was on a videochat with James in the boardroom.

"So, how goes the operation?" David asked.

"Two Remnant attacks have been prevented, and covered up. We reported only one of them to keep citizens from thinking that the Remnants are bigger than previously thought. On a better note, more and more people have been signing up, but the Gym Leaders are still being pricks." James said. David nodded.

"That's to be expected. If there is an attack on a town with a gym, let it happen, then save the town. That should get you respect."

"Yeah . . . I like that. Thanks boss. I have the feeling you're going to train Snow, or be with Emily, if you know-"

"Good bye, James." David said cutting him off by ending the transmission. "Idiot." David said before walking out of the room and bumping into Snow. David caught her by her arms to keep her from falling.

"Hey now, watch were you're going! I'd rather that wound stay shut." He said straightening her out. Snow was blushing at that point.

"Th-thank you sir." She stuttered.

"Snow please, like Emily said, we're friends, hell you've been here about a week and you might as well be an Admin. But you have to really earn that." He said as he started to walk away.

"Thank you David!" Snow said. David gave a wave without looking back.

"Remember, you have an hour until we train!" David shouted. Snow nodded and started walking.

'Such a caring guy. Why would anyone hate him?' Snow thought to herself, thinking about David's so-called friends Mike and Cassidy. She then bumped into Alex.

"Oh, sorry Alex, this is the second time I've bumped into someone today." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh no problem Snow. I'd love to chat but I have something to look into." Alex said walking around Snow.

"Just like Alex." Snow said before continuing her walk.

-(ooo)- Time: 2:00pm, Location: Outside Petalburg Woods, POV: Stanley: 1st Person

We were inside a building, a couple boats ran from here to Dewford every couple of hours. Rina's family friend got us tickets for a quarter the original price. I was currently calling my family. My dad picked up.

"Hey son! Win the first badge yet!?" He asked excitedly. I put the badge if front of the screen.

"Haha! That's my boy!" He said. Taisetsu hopped onto my lap. I looked down to her and remembered her loss to Jack.

"Yeah. Right after that I fought a guy named Jack. He was a real jerk, and challenged me to a battle. He swept my team with his Murkrow." I said.

"Sounds like you got yourself a rival. Just do your best next time. You have a Ghost type and a Psychic type, both are weak to Dark types. He had a large advantage." My dad said. I smiled.

"Thanks dad. How's Lily?" I asked.

"Lily has been taking care of that egg like it was her own. She even takes it to school. She says she gets teased but ignores it." He hesitated before continuing. "Your mother is very worried you know." I nodded. She would be worried, especially with the Remnants around.

"Hey Stanley, boats leaving soon! Come on!" Rina shouted at me.

"I gotta go dad, love ya." I said. He smiled.

"Love you too son, good luck." He said before hanging up. I put Taisetsu on my shoulder and ran to Rina. We then got on the boat.

"Alright passengers this is your captain speaking. We are looking at a two to three hour boat ride so please sit back and relax." A voice said on the intercom. So Blizz, Rina and I found some lounge chairs and sat down.

"Next gym is a Fighting type gym, should be a breeze for you." Rina said.

"Yeah, I hope to catch a water type while we're there." I said putting Taisetsu on my chest and putting my hands behind my head. I look to Taiestu and she had curled up to fall asleep. I soon drift off and hope my sleep is peaceful.

-(o)- Time: 4:36pm.

"Yo, Stanley, wake up!"

I was awoken by Rina shouting in my ear.

"Ahhh, not cool Rina!" I shout back. Taisetsu is awoken as well, and yawns.

_-Are we there yet?-_ Taisetsu asked. Even her telepathic voice sounded tired from the rude wake up call.

"Yeah, we're at Dewford." Blizz said. She only talked when no one was around at this point. I stood up while holding Taisetsu and put her on my shoulder. We then got off the boat.

"So, where's the gym?" I asked. Rina shook her head.

"Not a clue." She said. I shrugged and started walking, Rina and Blizz following.

"What a nice town." Blizz said looking around.

_-I agree. The salty air and cool breeze relaxes the mind and body.-_ Taisetsu said. I was simply looking around, enjoying the sights when I saw a crowd of people.

"What's going on there?" I asked. I then walked over and saw a poster offering a reward for getting rid of a Sneasel in a cave nearby.

"A Sneasel? They aren't native to Hoenn though." Rina said.

"That's true, but this one came on a boat." A voice said. We turned to see a man with blue hair and an orange T-shirt, along with blue shorts. "It's been living in the cave, and beating any trainer who enters it. I'd go get rid of it myself but, I've been occupied with other matters." He said.

"And you are?" Rina asked.

"Brawly, recent Gym Leader until my "apprentice" took over a couple months ago." He said.

"Well maybe we could get rid of it." I suggested.

"There's no one stopping you. Caves that way." He said pointing to the southwestern side of the island.

"Thanks, come on Rina!" I shouted, while jogging away. Rina quickly caught up to me.

"Are you crazy!? It's a Dark type!" She shouted.

"I know, but that's why I have this." I said, holding up my Quick Ball.

"That's cheap." Blizz said smirking.

"It may be cheap, but it'll work." I said. Eventually, we reached the cave entrance.

"Well, let's go in." I said. Just then a cold wind struck us.

"Wow that's cold!" Rina shouted.

"It's an Icy Wind!" Blizz said. I shielded Taisetsu from the winds. I looked up and saw a Sneasel who was ending the attack. It then jumped down to us.

"Sneasel sne."

"He says, fight me." Blizz said. I set Taisetsu down and pulled out the Quick Ball. Recently, the Quick Ball had been modified to have two functions. If it's thrown early in the battle, or if the opponent is a fast one, it has more of a chance to successfully capture a Pokémon. I threw the Quick Ball but the Sneasel quickly sidestepped it. Taisetsu teleported the ball to my hands.

"Thanks." I said. She nodded and powered up a Magical Leaf and fired it. Sneasel's claws gained a metallic sheen and slashed each leaf away.

"Wow, it's strong." I said. Sneasel vanished and reappeared behind Taisetsu and slashed her back before hopping over her and landing safely where he started.

"That was Faint Attack." Rina said. Taisetsu got up quickly and fired another Magical Leaf. Half went straight at Sneasel, the other half was flanking it due to Taisetsu's Confusion attack. Sneasel powered up a Metal Claw and spun on one foot, deflecting all the leaves. When he stopped, he was smirking.

"Sneasel sne sne. Sneasel." He said.

"You can't win. Give it up." Blizz said.

"Taisetsu, come on back." I said. Taisetsu returned to my shoulder.

"Mystery, let's roll!" I shouted, and Mystery came on to the field. The two Pokémon glared at each other, ready to fight.

* * *

DWA: And cliffhanger. Not a suspenseful one but hey, it works.

Mike: You're getting these out pretty slow.

DWA: I know, I've been distracted. It's harder this time around. I know I said I had this planned out, but it's in a really basic form, and I have very little ideas for filler. I'd like to keep the 4,000 word minimum I have set for most chapters. Eh, it'll come to me. Anyways, Read and Review everyone.


	5. Friends Come and Go

DWA: So I have started to get outlines for each chapter. Not chronologically, but just what happens in it, that way I have some sort of guideline. Anyways, you know by now I don't own Pokemon. I only own My OC's and plot. Rina and said Pokémon team belong to GSlayer. Jack belongs to Kyled91doc. My friend wants me to say, WUUB Life. It means World United Under Bruce . . . this is the same Bruce that died last arc by the way.

Also, I didn't reply to GSlayer's last review and I apologize. Might as well do it now.

GSlayer: Ch 3: Yeah I just haven't done much where she could curse. There hasn't been much of a reason for it.

Last Chapter: Haha, yeah, oh those cliffhangers. Thanks for the comment!

Pokémon Forever: Possibly, thanks!

Manaphymajic1999: Welcome to the second arc! I look forward to your reviews! To answer your question, I'm not entirely sure. I know one . . . nope, not spoiling it.

Sleepingreaper0: I know, sorry. I'm doing my best to integrate them. I have an idea when they will make their first major appearance. However, they show up a lot in this one!

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech] (This will be for Mike and Cassidy only)

* * *

Chapter 5: Friends Come and Go

I decided to make the first move.

"Confuse Ray!" Mystery fired off many orbs of light, that Sneasel avoided by disappearing.

"It's a Faint Attack!" I shouted and Mystery surrounded herself in balls of ghostly fire. Eventually Sneasel reappeared only for Mystery to launch a ball of fire at him. He dodged it, but had to dodge another and another, and another. I smiled at her strategy. She rapidly shot two balls, one hit Sneasel when he dodged. Sneasel was holding the burn on his shoulder.

"Sne, sel sneasel." He said.

"He said, "Nice shot."" Blizz said.

"Screech!" I shouted and Mystery let out an ear-splitting scream.

'Like Roggenrola, Sneasel have good hearing, so the screech must hurt.' I thought, and I was right, Sneasel was covering his ears.

"Now Hex!" I said and Mystery's eyes turned black, a ghostly energy surrounding her and Sneasel. Sneasel was lifted into the air and started crying out in pain as his burned shoulder glowed and sparked. When Mystery let him go he was on all fours.

"He has low defenses, and uses his strength and stealth to quickly take out opponents. I'll do something with his defense after I catch him! Quick Ball, Go!" I shouted and I threw the ball. It hit Sneasel on the head and he was sucked inside. The ball landed on the ground and started rocking back and forth. I knew we were all holding a breath at this point. The ball stopped rocking and made a pinging noise, signifying the capture.

"Yes!" I shouted. Mystery was happy too, seeing as she was flying around cheering. Taisetsu used Confusion to bring the ball over to me.

_-Congratulations Stanley. We now have a new team member.-_ She said cheerfully. I looked at the Quick Ball.

"Yeah. Come on, let's get him fixed up." I said and we started to walk back to the town.

-(ooo)- Time: 6:30pm, Location: ES HQ, POV: Snow, 3rd Person

Snow was fighting David in a hand to hand sparring session. She quickly punched again and again, David barley blocking each punch. She then did a low sweep that knocked David to the ground and he rolled out of the way of her punch and got up.

"You're getting really good Snow." David said as he circled to the left. Snow lightly blushed at the praise and wiped sweat off of her forehead.

"Thank you sir. Get ready because here I come!" She shouted and charged forward faster than David expected and he got hit in the gut with a very strong punch, knocking the air out of him. He backed up, coughing trying to replenish his air supply.

"Oh my! I-I'm so sorry!" Snow said worriedly.

"No no. It's fine. You're getting stronger by the day. At this rate I may send you out to do some reconnaissance in Hoenn." David said smiling.

"Really sir?" Snow asked, her eyes shining. "I would be honored!" She said excitedly.

"Not yet Snow. Maybe after a few more days of training." David said. "But we're done for today. Go get some rest. See ya." David said as he left. Snow continued to think about the leader that saved her life. She knew she had a blush at this point. She sighed.

"Of course I'd get a crush on him." She whispered silently. She turned and ran into a grunt by accident.

"Sorry." She said. The grunt waved it off and moved out of her way. She had gained a lot of respect from sparring with David, and random members. She walked to a bench and sat down. She had no idea that Alex was watching from a distance.

'So the Snowflake has a crush on our dear leader. That will be entertaining. However, it is a problem. Snow shows great potential. I'll deal with this later.' He thought to himself as he took his leave.

He looked at his new white mask. This one's eyes were set in an evil stare, and the mouth had an evil smile. (Look up The Masked Man for the Manga, that's what it looks like. Credit goes to Nintendo for the design.) He put on his new mask, and continued to walk down the halls.

-(ooo)- Time: 8:04pm, Location Dewford Pokémon Center, POV: Stanley 1st Person

At the current moment, I was getting an oddly large sum of money from Brawly.

"Sir I don't need this much." I said staring at the large sum on the check.

"Actually, only a thousand of the twenty thousand is mine. The rest came from an anonymous source, a gift." He said rubbing the back of his head in confusion. Stanley was wondering who would give away nineteen thousand dollars, just like that?

"Stanley, your Sneasel is all healed." I heard Nurse Joy say to me. I turned and took the Quick Ball, thanking Nurse Joy. I then went up to the room Rina had rented for us.

"Alright, come on out Sneasel." I said and Sneasel appeared. He looked around, and seemed to be confused.

"Sneasel, sne sel." He said looking down.

_-He said that he was caught, and should be ashamed.-_ Taisetsu said.

"Hey, Sneasel, there is no reason to be sad." I said smiling while I crouch down to his level. He glared at me.

"Sneasel sne!" He shouted back. Taisetsu gasped and Mystery, who had followed me to the room, started laughing. I looked to Taisetsu and she had a blush, Blizz seemed stunned.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"I'm not sure you want to know." Blizz said.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." I said.

_-He said . . . umm.-_ Taisetsu started, but didn't finish.

"Go suck a dick." Blizz said. At this Mystery started laughing harder. I looked back to Sneasel who was still glaring at me.

"Not cool man." I said shaking my head.

"Sneasel sne sne." He said crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"He said, "Like I give a shit."" Blizz said. Mystery had finally calmed down.

"Dreavus, mis mis dre, vus dreavus Misdreavus?" She seemed to ask.

_-She asked why he is acting so hostile to us.-_

"Sneasel sne sne sel, sne sel." He said.

"Your victory was a fluke, and you are weak." Blizz translated. I chuckled.

"Well then, how about we show you how strong we are. Tomorrow we are going to fight the Gym Leader. I want you to watch. If you're not impressed, you can go. If you are impressed, you stay with us. How's that sound?" I said. Sneasel looked down and put a claw to his chin in thought. He looked up and nodded.

"Alright. So wanna rest in the Quick Ball until it's time?" I asked.

"Sneasel sne." He said shrugging.

_-Might as well.-_ I returned him to the ball and placed it in the slot on the device on my waist. I stood up and stretched my back, and turned to Rina who had been listening in.

"Wanna go get dinner?" I asked. She nodded and we all left to go eat.

-(ooo)- Time: 12:07am, Location: Fortree City, POV: Mike, 1st Person.

I was leaning on a tree talking to Cassidy through the holographic screen coming from my Poketch.

"How are you Mike?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I found what I was looking for. How's your end?" I asked.

"Going good. None of the Gym Leaders I've talked to trust Engulfing Shadows. They think they have an ulterior motive." She said. I nodded. She looked down before looking at me again. "I miss you, you know?" I sighed.

"I miss you too. I promise I'll see you soon dear." I said with a smile. She gave a sad smile.

"I'll hold you to it. I love you." She said.

"Love you too." I said before ending the call. Leaf jumped down from the tree I was leaning on.

[You two are so sweet.] She said smiling. I chuckled.

"Thanks sis." I said. We heard a rustling and we quickly turned to the source. A man with the ES emblem on his black uniform came out of the bushes. Leaf tackled the man to the ground and was about to slit his throat.

"Wait, please don't kill me! I only want to talk!" He said.

"Hold on Leaf." I said and crouched next to the man. Leaf had her tail to his throat.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Connor, and I just want to help." He said. I looked into his mind and saw that he had no intentions of helping me. He was an unfortunate scout fishing for intel.

"No. Leaf, end him." The man's eyes widened as Leaf's tail cut into his neck, coating it in blood. The man gargled as he died.

[Idiot.] Leaf said. I nodded and teleported the body away.

"Come on, we should try to find this, Child of the Legends." I said. Leaf nodded and we took off. As we ran, I was hoping Stanley was alright on his journey.

-(ooo)- Time: 8:09am, Location: Dewford Town, POV: Stanley

I was walking to the gym, Taisetsu was on my shoulder and Sneasel was walking besides me, many trainers giving him harsh looks. I noticed Sneasel was smirking at these trainers. Rina and Blizz were behind us.

"So, are all these people trainers you've beat?" I asked. Sneasel gave a grunt which I assumed meant "yes". Soon we were at the gym.

"I call first." I said.

"You got this dude!" I heard Rina say. I walked in and saw a girl with a Medicham meditating. She opened her eyes and I saw a fierce determination in them.

"Welcome to the Dewford Gym. I'm Shauna, the gym leader here." She said standing. "So who's going first?" She asked walking to the other side of the room, which was a battlefield. I hadn't noticed the field at first. I stepped forward.

"That'd be me, Stanley Zenex." I said. She nodded.

"Three on three?" She asked.

"Uhh, while I do have three . . . " I said trailing off as I looked to Sneasel. He glared at me, brandishing his claws. "He isn't exactly with me yet. This battle will gauge my strength." I said.

"Okay, a two on two battle, no substitutions for me. Understood?" She said. I nodded and took my place.

"Hold on dudes, don't start without me!" I heard Brawly say and he came running into the room.

"Hey dear!" Shauna said cheerfully. Brawly gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before moving towards the stands.

_-Well that answers the increase of joy in her emotions.-_ Taisetsu said. I nodded. Brawly took his place in the stands.

"Ready?" She asked, pulling out a Poke ball. I positioned my hand to grab Mystery's Dusk Ball.

"Ready."

(POV Change, 3rd Person)

"Machop, fight!" She shouted and a Machop appeared on the field.

"Mystery, let's roll!" Stanley shouted and he did his signature throw. Mystery appeared on the field with a smile.

"Foresight!" Shauna called and Machop's eyes flashed, and Mystery glowed white for a second.

"Well then, there goes her immunity. Will-o-Wisp!" Mystery launched balls of ghostly fire at Machop, who evaded most but one caught his leg. "Gotcha." Stanley said with a smirk.

"Machop, Cross Chop!" Machop crossed his arms and they glowed white, he then shot at Mystery.

"Hex!" Mystery's eyes turned black as she and Machop became enshrouded in a ghostly power. Machop was halted in midair and started writhing in pain. Mystery smirked as the burn on Machop's leg turned bright red and started sparking, doubling the damage. The attack ended and Machop fell to the ground, and slowly began to get up.

"Ah, Machop. Karate Chop!" Machop's hand glowed as charged Mystery, but was doing so at a slow pace.

"Mystery, Charge Beam." Mystery gathered electricity in her largest gem and fired it at Machop. Machop was hit by the beam and was sent back, due to it being very weak. Machop skidded on the ground until he came to a halt, showing he was down and out.

(Stands)

"See Sneasel, isn't he good?" Rina asked. Sneasel hated to admit it, but this kid seemed rather good, taking out the Machop rather easily. However, Mystery had the advantage being a Ghost type.

"So the Sneasel wants to see if the kids got skill huh?" Brawly asked. Sneasel glared at the man who put his hands up in defense. Sneasel turned back to the battle.

(Battle)

"Thanks Machop. Makuhita, show 'em up!" Shauna shouted and the yellow Pokémon appeared.

"Mystery, return." Stanley said, recalling Mystery. He then looked to Taisetsu. Taisetsu smiled and teleported on the field.

_-Ready.-_ She said.

"We're set, you ready?" Stanley asked, Shauna nodded.

"Makuhita, Arm Thrust!" Makuhita started charging Taisetsu, albeit rather slowly. Taisetsu tilted her head and lifted Makuhita with Confusion.

"That was rather embarrassing. Taisetsu, please make Makuhita realize his mistake." Stanley said. Taisetsu smiled innocently as she repeatedly slammed Makuhita into the ground. Suddenly the hold was broken and Makuhita got up with angry eyes.

_-Oh boy. I think we made him mad!-_ Taisetsu said teleporting out of the way of a rather quickly executed Dynamicpunch.

"Wow that's fast." Stanley said to himself.

"Makuhita is rather odd, he gets faster when angry." Shauna said. "Arm Thrust!" Makuhita shot at Taisetsu and started repeatedly hitting her with the attack. Even if it was a Fighting move, it was doing damage to the small Psychic type.

"Teleport and Magical Leaf!" Stanley said. Taisetsu teleported behind Makuhita and her orange gems glowed green. Green leaves of energy came out of the gems and started hitting Makuhita.

"Push through and use Dynamicpunch!" Makuhita's fist glowed orange and he charged through the leaves. Taisetsu glared and charged her hand with electricity.

'I really hope this works!' Taisetsu thought to herself. She met Makuhita's powerful attack with a Thunderpunch, and was thrown back, landing on her stomach.

'Was that Thuderpunch?' Stanley asked through his mind.

_-Yes. I may have not mastered Thunderbolt, so Thunderpunch was a step in the right direction. I used it to minimize the damage I would have received.-_ She said getting up.

"Bulk Up!" Makuhita started flexing, shrouded in a red glow.

(Stands)

Sneasel was entranced by the battle. He never expected the small shiny Ralts to last this long, even with the advantage. He knew that out of all Psychic types, Ralts were the weakest, and yet, here's one blocking a Dynamicpunch with a Thunderpunch.

'Could-could I be that strong?' He asked himself looking at his claws.

"Wow, Taisetsu is really going strong!" Rina said. Sneasel looked up to see Makuhita using Arm Thrust and the shiny Ralts using Thunderpunch in both hands.

'What!? A Ralts is fighting with close combat?' He was astounded by the fact that he could see sheer determination in Ralts eyes. She was determined to show her trainer she could win. Sneasel smirked.

'I have made my decision.'

(Battle)

Taisetsu jumped back from the paralyzed and wounded Makuhita. Stanley's mental suggestion had worked. However she was tired from the constant movement.

'I need to work on endurance.' She thought to herself.

"Time to end this! Magical Leaf!" Taisetsu launched the green leaves at Makuhita, knocking it out. Taisetsu sat down, exhausted. She was suddenly lifted by Stanley who had engaged her in a hug. She blushed as she returned the hug.

"Taisetsu you were awesome!" Stanley shouted happily.

"Sneasel!" A voice said. Stanley looked down and saw Sneasel with a glare.

"Not impressed?" Stanley asked. He then sighed. "Oh well. Here, I'll release you." Stanley said grabbing the Quick Ball from his pocket. Sneasel jumped up and knocked it out of his hand.

"Ow! What was that for?" Stanley asked. Sneasel smirked and pointed to Medicham.

"Sneasel sne."

_-This fight is not over. That is what he said.-_

"Wait, does that mean?" Stanley asked hopefully. Sneasel walked on to the field.

"Hey, we still going? If we are, the next battle has no difference, you won my official challenge. Medicham, ready to fight?" Shauna said. Medicham walked onto the field.

"Okay Sneasel, you ready?" Stanley asked. Sneasel looked back and gave a nod.

"Okay, Metal Claw!"

"Force Palm!" Both Pokémon charged each other with vigor, both with a smile from anticipation.

-(ooo)- Time: 9:00am, Location: ES HQ Hoenn, POV: Unknown: 1st Person

I walked through the prison block, looking sadly at those who have been imprisoned. I wore a hood so now one would recognize me, if they could. I soon reached the one prisoner I was looking for.

"Max! Psst, Max!" I whispered harshly. The man stood and walked over. He then grabbed my shirt and pulled me to the bars.

"Where are the keys?" He asked. I was in pain from the bars pushing into my skin.

"Max please, I'm a friend! Gah, I swear it!" I whispered.

"That's a plain lie."

"No, please, I want to get you out!" He let go and I stumbled back. I pulled out a Poke Ball and released my Ninetails.

"If anyone is coming, alert me, okay girl?" I asked my lifelong friend. She nodded and sat down, scanning with Extrasensory.

"Max, I'm a spy for the Sinnoh Elite Four member Ashley, who knows Mike. When she gives the signal I'll spring you out." I said. He had a disbelieving look.

"Bullshit." He said. I dug through my pockets and pulled out a Poke Ball.

"Here, your Gardevoir. I removed the psychic tether. She should be able to communicate with you." He snatched the Poke ball, and smiled as his eyes dulled over. When they turned back to normal he held his free hand out.

"Well, she says I can trust you, so I will. Thanks Brian." He said quietly. I removed my hood, revealing my orange eyes and black hair. I took his hand and shook it.

"Of course. I'll always help, even under the guise of ES." I said with a smile. Ninetails tapped my shoulder with one of her tails.

"I gotta go. It may be a long time before we see each other. Ninetails, return." I said recalling the fox. I then ran in the opposite directing I came from. I didn't exactly have access to the prison, so getting caught would suck.

-(ooo)- Time: 9:30am, Location: Dewford PKMN CNTR, POV: Stanley

I took the Poke balls from Nurse Joy and released my team. Taisetsu immediately teleported onto my shoulder, Mystery floated around me. Sneasel crossed his arm and looked down.

"Hey, come on Hakuhyo, you were up against an opponent with moves that did quadruple the damage on you. We'll win next time." I said. Hakuhyo looked at me quizzically.

"Hakuhyo?" Rina asked. I nodded.

"It means black ice. And for a Dark/Ice type, it seems to fit." I said. Hakuhyo shrugged. "So, when are you fighting Shauna?" I asked.

"Later. You should call your family." Rina said as she left to train. Blizz followed her. I walked over to the videophone and dialed my house number. The phone was picked up by Lily.

"Hey sis." I said.

"Stanley! How are you?" She asked happily.

"I'm good, and so is my team. How's the egg?" I asked. She held up the egg, wrapped in a blanket.

"It's good. I take it everywhere with me. Some of the older kids make fun of me though." She said.

"Ignore 'em. You know, taking care of the Pokémon that hatches will be your responsibility?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yep! But enough about me, where are you?"

"I'm in Dewford, and here's my second badge." I said holding up the badge Shauna gave me earlier. I saw her eyes light up.

"Awesome! Now I can't wait to be a trainer!" She said. I chuckled.

"Still, it's hard work you know." I looked down to Hakuhyo, who seemed to be staring at the screen.

"Hakuhyo, want to say hi to my little sis?" I asked and he snapped out of his trance. He then hopped on my lap and got close to the screen.

"Hi there!" Lily said cheerfully. Hakuhyo gave a small wave. He then jumped off my lap.

"Not the most sociable Pokémon I guess. Well I should get going Lily. Keep that egg safe you hear?" She nodded.

"You got it brother. I'll tell mom and dad you said hi! Bye big brother!" She said before ending the call. I sighed as I stood up.

'I'd better go see how Rina is doing with her training.'

"Mystery, Hakuhyo, come on, let's find Rina." I said and the two were by my side quickly. We then left for the spot Rina said she'd be training at.

-(ooo)- Time: 9:45am, Location: Lavaridge Town, POV: Cassidy

"So, let me get this straight. These Engulfing Shadows guys are going around killing Remnants to gain our trust, so they can get control of our government?" Flannery said.

"Basically, yes. Their real goal is world domination." I said.

"So, you're saying not to trust them, which I never did. How is this conversation relevant in any way?" She asked. I felt a dark presence behind me, an ES grunt. I then heard the click of a gun loading.

'SHIT!' I channeled power into my right hand and a kanji for shield appeared on my palm. I spun and set up a barrier about my height and a few inches wider. Bullets pinged off the barrier.

"This is why!" I said as shot a bolt of lightning through the shield and hitting the man in the arm and causing him to drop his gun. I put down the barrier and ran over to the man and pinned him to the wall by having my forearm on his neck, but lightly enough so he could still breathe.

"Who sent you?" I said. He scoffed.

"What's it matter, you're just going to kill me anyways!" He shouted.

"Well in that case you have nothing to lose." I said. He chuckled.

"Alright, I see your point. I don't know his name, just a part of the Trainer Regiment. He was younger than I am. He musta been about 13 or 14. Said the order was coming from James. I was just here to get Flannery with us." He said. Something he said confused me.

"Trainer Regiment?"

"Aww come one, can't you just kill me?" He said.

"I can make it quick, or slow." I said, fire coming from my palm.

"They're just trainers who act as spies and such! Some use their Pokémon to kill targets. That's all I know, I never liked them that much." My free palm gained the kanji for ice and an ice spike formed.

"Thank you. This will be quick." He just gave a nod and closed his eyes. I pulled back but someone stopped me from finishing.

"Flannery, let go." I said without looking back.

"Cassidy . . . what happened to you? Why would you kill someone?" I heard her ask in a shaky voice.

"He tried to kill me. And no one would believe that, they're helping with the Remnants." I sighed. "Sorry." I swept a leg behind me and tripped Flannery, making her let go of my arm. I then stabbed them man in the head, a quick death. Light engulfed him as the body vanished, turning into a form of energy that lifted up and vanished as it went. I turned to see Flannery wearing a face of horror.

"I . . . look, I'm wanted by these people for being a friend of Mike's. Either that or the fact I have supernatural powers. Either way, I'm to be killed on sight. Flannery, I didn't want you to see this." I said looking down.

"How long?" She asked. "How long have you been a killer?"

"A couple months before the Sinnoh League. Mike, however, has been one for a lot longer." I said. Flannery got up and I could see the anger in her eyes.

"You should go before I call the police Cassidy. I don't want to hear from you or Mike, ever again." She growled. That last part stung, but I could understand.

"Yes. I'll leave. However, can you promise me something?" I asked.

"What kind of promise do you think you can even ask af-"

"Don't go to Engulfing Shadows. Please. Good bye Flannery. It . . . it was nice knowing you." I said before leaving the room. Eventually I was outside and sent out Garuda.

[Mistress? What is wrong? You are crying.] He said. I touched my check and was surprised to find I was actually crying.

"I . . . I lost a friend today Garuda. We have to go." I said. Garuda leaned forward and I climbed on. I looked at the gym, knowing that it may be the last time I see it.

[Was she a good friend?]

"Yes. She took care of Mike when he was sick. I'll miss her." I said as Garuda took off.

'_I am sorry about Flannery.'_ I stayed silent.

'_Cassidy?'_ I wanted to respond, but I was too busy holding back tears. When Mike was competing here, we stayed with Flannery for a month when Mike had a horrible case of the flu. Flannery became a sister, and now she's gone.

'Stay safe Flannery. Please.'

* * *

DWA: Oh god why did I do that? Well, to be honest, even I'm not sure. It just seemed to fit with what I'm trying to do. Well I'll just adjust my plans a smidge and-

Mike: What plans?

DWA: . . . shut up! I'm somewhat organized!

Mike: And I'm the king of Calcutta

DWA: . . . Moving on. So to recap, Stanley has a new Pokemon, Max has a friend on the inside, (A cookie goes to the person who can tell me who Brian is. It was mentioned late last Arc.) and Cassidy has lost a dear friend. What will become of Flannery? Only I know. So remember, Read and Review!


	6. Revelations

DWA: So last chapter I left you with a somewhat sad ending. Still, these thing pop in to my head and I put them down, Sometimes it won't show up again, other times it will. I'm sure Flannery's goodbye to Cassidy will be referenced in a big eventually, but not for a while. Moving on.

Hakuhyo: DarkWolfAssassin doesn't own Pokémon or anything else he's ripped off. Only the plot and his OC's. Rina and Blizz belong to GSlayer and Jack belongs to kyled91doc. I'm leaving now. *Walks out of room*

DWA: Okay the, Review reply time!

Pokemon forever: Yeah, Mike's crew has a lot to deal with. ES is hunting them, the Remnants are out and about, and no Gym Leaders other than Norman and Flannery know that at least one of them is a killer. And Stanley . . . well he's the main character, what do you think?

GSlayer: Sorry about you're iPod, I would be screwed if my phone broke. Still, thanks for the compliment.

Garrett: Chapter 4: One: No, Blizz killing Jack wouldn't really make sense. Two: What the hell are you trying to say? Blizz just learned how to talk like a human, Mike got his psychic abilities through his genetics, and Ravaza unlocked the power in those genes. If that's not what you meant, well how many Pokémon do you see in the anime talk? Meowth, Slowking and Chatot are the only ones I remember that talked, and Chatot can do that naturally. A Lucario talking would make big news, and Rina doesn't want that. No one would.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

* * *

Chapter 6: Revelations

-(ooo)- Time: 12:00n, Location: Dewford Town Gym, POV: 3rd person.

It was time for Rina's Gym Battle, and the training she did made her ready for it.

"Three on three, no substitutions for me. Got it?" Shauna asked pulling out a Poke Ball. Rina nodded.

"You got this Rina!" Stanley shouted from the stands, Taisetsu was cheering as well with psychic pom-poms. She gave a thumbs up as she pulled out a Poke Ball.

"Rain, strike 'em down!" She shouted as her Mudkip took the field.

"Machop, fight!" Shauna shouted as the familiar Fighting type appeared on the field.

We'll start! Water Gun!" Rain shot a stream of water at Machop, who easily withstood the attack.

"Karate Chop!" Machop ran at Rain with a glowing hand.

"Dodge." Rina said calmly. Rain ran to the side, much faster than a Mudkip should run. He then stopped behind Machop.

"I've been working on Rain's speed. He'll need it as a Ground type, and with the increase in weight he'll get when he becomes a Swampert." Rina said with a smirk. "Mud-Slap!" Rain shot mud at Machop, who had turned around to get the mud in his face.

"No! Dammit. Cross Chop!" Shauna said as Machop tried to get the mud off his eyes. He stopped and crossed his arms and charged at Rain. Rain simply stepped out of the way.

"Tackle!" Rain charged and tackled Machop, sending it to the ground. Machop got up, but struggled a bit.

"Time to end it Rain! Water Gun!" Rain shot the water at Machop, and Machop was forcefully shot into the wall by the stream. Machop slumped to the ground, rendered unconscious.

"Return Machop. Thank you." Shauna said with a sad smile. She them pulled out another Poke Ball. Rina returned Rain.

"You were awesome Rain. Take a rest little guy." Rina said. Rain may have not taken a hit, but she knew Rain would be tired because he was still kind of young. She then took out Asuna's Poke Ball.

"Makuhita, fight!

"Asuna, strike 'em down!"

Both Pokémon took the field and glared at each other.

"Arm Thrust!" Makuhita charged at Asuna, ready to attack.

"Vine Whip. Aim for the legs."

"Servine." Asuna said quietly. Vines came out of Asuna's collar and whipped Makuhita's legs, slowing it down. Asuna then used her vines to launch over Makuhita and land behind him.

"Leaf Tornado." Rina called. Asuna started spinning on her nose and a twister of wind and leaves formed from her tail. She then swung her tail and the twister swung and hit Makuhita, sending him to the wall.

"Bulk Up!" Makuhita stood and flexed, a red glow showing his stat changes.

"Growth, the use Mega Drain!" Asuna became covered in a green glow, raising her Attack and Special Attack. She then fired a green beam from her tail that hit Makuhita and covered him in a green glow. It quickly turned red and started sapping strength from Makuhita.

"Sorry Shauna, but Makuhita is done for. Add some power." Asuna narrowed her eyes and the beam became larger, and more energy was sapped from Makuhita, knocking him out. Asuna gave a smug smile.

"Makuhita, that was a good effort. Medicham." Shauna said. Her Medicham ran onto the field, and glared at Asuna. Asuna took a battle stance.

"Force Palm." Medicham shot towards Asuna, who had no time to avoid and was caught by Medicham, and the blast sent her back.

"Asuna! Are you okay?" Rina shouted. Asuna got up and nodded as she went back to the field. "Good, use Leaf Tornado!" Asuna preformed the attack and hit Madicham with it, sending her back. She landed on her feet, but had scratches.

"Psychic." Shauna said. Medicham's eyes became outlined in blue and Asuna was outlined in the same glow. She then started holding her head in pain.

"Damn, Asuna." Rina closed her eyes and tried to think of a way out of the mess she was in. She couldn't find any way, so she had only one choice.

"Return Asuan." She said recalling her grass snake. She looked to Blizz, who nodded and jumped onto the field.

"I've been waiting for you to send your Lucario out." Shauna said with a smirk. "Hi Jump Kick!" Medicham jumped up high and started to come down with her knee glowing orange. Blizz ran forward at the last second, sliding under Medicham and causing her to crash into the ground.

"It missed? Damn." Shauna said. Medicham got up, but fell to one knee do to one of them being damaged.

"Blizz, Metal Claw." Blizz's spikes on her paws gained a metallic sheen and turned into claws. She charged at Medicham.

"Force Palm!" Shauna called with a smirk. Medicham thrust her palm out only for Blizz to sidestep it and slash her with Metal Claw. She then swept her leg and tripped Medicham and kicked her into the air.

"Aura Sphere!" Rina called. Blizz quickly charged the blue sphere are shot it at the airborne Medicham. When the sphere hit, an explosion was caused and Medicham was forced down to the ground. Blizz prepared a Bone Rush staff and set herself in a defensive stance. Medicham started to get up, but fell unconscious. Blizz smirked as she dissipated the staff.

"Medicham . . . didn't get a hit in. Wow. She's better than me. Congratulations, you've won." Shauna said as she returned her Medicham. "And here's proof you beat me, the Knuckle Badge." She said walking up to Rina and holding the badge out. She took it with a smile, and then pocketed it.

"Thank you Shauna for the battle." She said bowing. Shauna chuckled.

(POV Change: Stanley, 1st Person)

I walked up to Rina with Taisetsu on my shoulder.

"Congrats on the win Rina." I said. She smiled.

"Thanks Stan! Bye Shauna." She said.

"Yeah, see ya!" I aid and Shauna waved at us as we took our leave.

As we walked through the town, I noticed Rina was being kind of quiet.

"You okay Rina?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Just wondering if we should stay here to train." She said. The tone of voice suggested she was lying.

"I may have known you for only a year, but you've always been a bad liar." I said.

"Damn it. Fine. I feel . . . like something bad is going to happen. I don't know. It's been nagging me all day." She said. I frowned.

"Is sensing bad happenings part of Aura?" I asked.

"No, the job of sensing disaster belongs to Absols. Aura cannot sense disaster unless you are a true master. Rina was given the power and would never be able to sense stuff like that." Blizz said quietly.

"Probably nothing Stanley, don't worry about it." Rina said. "So, should we stay to train?" She asked.

"Sure, why not? Hey' let's camp out again!" I said.

"Yeah! We should stock up on supplies. Come on!" She shouted as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the street.

'And just like that, we're off.' I thought as I ran to keep myself from being dragged on the ground.

-(ooo)- Time: 5:00pm, three days later, POV: Cassidy: 1st Person.

I was sitting on the edge of a cliff. I was going to see Mike for the first time in a while. I saw some dust fly in front of me and smiled.

"Hey." I said. He sat down beside me.

"Hey. You ok? Your emotions are kind of scattered." Mike said.

"Flannery . . . saw me kill and ES grunt. I'm sure she hates me now."

"I don't think-"

"She said that she never wants to see me again. Or you." I said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He said. Mike would never truly understand. Yes we lost Bruce, but he disappeared from our lives long before he died. I kept in contact with Flannery while he was in Johto. He wrapped an arm around me and rubbed my arm. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"This is really rough." I said.

"Yeah. I never wanted you to see this you know. That's why I was objecting to Tirava possessing you." He said. I understood, I can only imagine the pain and hate he must be locking away.

"How do you think the Zenex boy will feel?" I asked.

"I . . . don't know. I hope he makes the right choice." He said.

"But is it the right choice for him, or for us?" I asked. He stayed silent for a bit.

"I can't answer that. We've done all we can for him. Regardless if he joins us, he'll see Engulfing Shadows true color eventually, and he will have to do something. With his Resonance Soul, he will be instinctively driven to help." He said.

"I know your right, but it seems wrong."

"How do you think I feel? I don't want to drag him into this, but I know I'll need help eventually."

"You mean, we will need help, I'm in this too." I said.

"Yeah, you are." He said giving me a kiss on my cheek. "Still, we have to hope he accepts his fate. I set him out, I've given him companions, and he will receive one more gift when he finds the temple." Mike said.

"Can we . . . just sit here? Enjoy each other's company?" I asked.

"Of course Cassidy." He said pulling me closer. "To be honest, I want a break too." I smiled and closed my eyes, enjoying his presence, physically, and spiritually.

-(ooo)- Time: 6:00pm, four days later, Location: Slateport City, POV: Stanley, 1st Person

I walked off the ship and smiled.

"Slateport City, looks nice." I said. I looked to Taisetsu, and she was smiling with her eyes closed. She had worked very hard during training, mastering Thunderbolt and even Hypnosis. Mystery had gotten Power Gem down, and, surprisingly, Calm Mind. Hakuhyo had been working on his defense and had made great progress, and learned Hone Claws. I felt a tap on my unoccupied shoulder.

"So, are we going to Mauville City or what?" Rina asked.

"Yeah, come on, we should get going." I said. And not even ten feet away from the docks, an explosion occurred on one of the ships docked.

"What the hell!?" Rina shouted and Taisetus almost fell off my shoulder. We looked at the now smoldering ship and saw people in red and blue suits. The Remnants.

"Oh shit. Rina I know you want to help but if you go out there you're going to die!" I shouted grabbing her wrist. She was always one to help when people were in trouble.

"Let me go Stanley!" She shouted back as gunfire started going off. She wrestled her arm away and stared running.

"Blizz you gotta stop her!" Blizz nodded and ran after Rina with Quick Attack and grabbed hold of her, lifting her onto her shoulder. I sighed in relief as Blizz started to carry her back. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see the boy with the fedora that was talking to James a while back.

"You shouldn't be here sir, you have to leave the area. Engulfing Shadows will take care of this. Lucario, Spiritomb, time to go to work." He said sending out his two Pokémon. Blizz was by me and had put Rina down, they were both glaring at the boy.

"Please go." He said before giving orders. "Spiritomb, Dark Pulse, Lucario Aura Sphere!" He then took out a small earpiece as his Pokémon executed the attacks on the Remnants.

"This is Danny of the Trainer Regiment reporting a Remnant attack on the docks, requesting assistance." He looked at us again. "Why are you still here?"

"You're ordering your Pokémon to kill people!" Rina shouted.

"Ma'am, please don't make a big deal out of this. Alakazam." His Psychic type appeared. "Send them to the Pokémon Center." My eyes widened.

"Not until you give us-" A flash of light. "an explanation!" I shouted, only to see the Pokémon Center lobby, and a bunch of trainers looking at us. "Dammit." I whispered. I heard Police sirens in the distance as well as more gunfire.

"And we have live coverage of the firefight between Engulfing Shadows forces and the Remnants. And it is one bloody battle, light hearted people should look away." A News reporter said on the TV. I made the mistake of looking. The water of the pier was red near the land, and many bodies littered to the ground. I heard Rina gag and say "Oh Arceus." Taisetsu whimpered, but I was . . . only a little disturbed. I wanted to puke, but I didn't feel like I was going to.

'That kind of stuff should make me gag, so, why isn't this affecting me?' I asked myself.

For some reason, I wanted to go back and help, a nagging feeling, barely noticeable, but it was there. I noticed I was being shaken and saw Rina in front of me.

"STANLEY!" She screamed and I snapped out of my trance.

"Wh-what?" I asked, suddenly experiencing a headache. "Arg, what the hell?"

"You looked like you were in a trance, Taisetsu couldn't contact you or anything! What happened?" She asked.

"I . . . I don't know." I said. I looked to Taisetsu and she was looking at me in worry. "I'm fine Tai." I said and she smiled and nodded.

-(o)- Time: 7:30pm

It had been over an hour and the gunfire had stopped a few minutes ago. Rina and I had dinner and where watching the news coverage. The door opened and the kid, Danny I think his name was, walked in.

"I am here to inform you all that the Remnants have all been repelled, arrested, or killed. We thank you for your patience."

"Wait, how old are you kid?" A trainer asked.

"Fourteen. Yes I am in Engulfing Shadows, the Trainer Regiment." He said.

"Yeah, you use your Pokémon to kill you prick!" Rina shouted with her fists and eyes glowing a fiery blue as she stood. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't beat you to a pulp bitch!"

"Well, my Pokémon would protect me, and I have a blade. Your death would be the result of self-defense, and therefore, valid." He said. Rina glared at him, obviously very angry. The door opened behind Danny and Jack walked in and shoved him aside.

"Outta my way ES bitch." He said. Danny stumbled from Jack pushing him.

"Hmph, I was done here anyways. Good day to you all." Danny said before leaving.

"Yeah that's right fucker! Run like the bitch you are!" Rina shouted. Blizz was glaring in Danny's direction the entire time. Jack took notice of Rina's shouting.

"Well well, seems we meet again." He said smirking.

"Yeah, and you have a distrust of Engulfing Shadows. We can agree on something." Rina said letting her Aura die down.

"Yeah. Hey kid, I got my third badge, you?" He asked.

"I have two. I guess I'm one behind again." I said. I was still angry at Danny, so I was doing my best to not focus it on Jack.

"Hey, after I have dinner, we should see if you're still weak!" He said with a smug smile. I smirked.

"Sure Jack, and I'll be sure to kick your ass."

"Sure thing kid. Can't wait to pound you into the dirt." He said before walking to the cafeteria.

"You sure you're ready?" Blizz asked. I nodded.

"We're much stronger now, we can take him." I said.

_-We will win.-_ Taisetsu said. I looked to her and smiled.

'Damn right.'

(POV: Danny, outside)

I was walking the streets, just on the lookout for more Remnants. My X-Transceiver started ringing and I walked into an alley to answer. When I did, it was Alex's masked face.

"Master." I said.

"Daniel. I heard about the incident, any extra details?" He asked.

"Not much, the only thing noteworthy is a girl that made her fists combust in blue flames."

"Blue flames? Well now, that sound interesting, maybe Aura? Oh well, nothing really bad. I hear David may send Snow to do some recon in Hoenn." He said.

"Really?" I asked, sounding a little too happy. "Well, that'd be a step up."

"Indeed. I just hope she doesn't run into Mike. Cassidy would be an easy kill, but Mike would most likely kill her. Regardless, how is your team preforming?"

"No hesitation sir." I answered.

"Good. I expect a full report to me and headquarters, understood?"

"Yes sir." I said and he ended the call. I went back to patrolling the streets.

-(o)- Time 8:08pm, POV: 3rd Person, battle

The trainers in the Pokémon Center had come outside to watch the battle, the field was illuminated and Rina was the ref.

"The battle rules are, three on three, substitutions allowed, the winner is declared when one sides Pokémon are all knocked out. So, without delay, begin!"

"Wingull, take flight!" Jack said.

"Mystery, let's roll!" Stanley said with his signature throw.

Both Pokémon appeared, glaring at each other.

"Water gun!" Jack shouted and Wingull shot water at Mystery.

"Dodge and use Calm Mind!" Mystery moved out of the way of the stream of water and closed her eyes and cleared her mind, raising her special stats.

"Calm Mind? He's going for an instant knock out. Not happening kid! Wing Attack!" Wingull shot at Mystery and hit her with its wing, sending her back a little.

"Power Gem!" Stanley shouted. Mystery's gems glowed and many sharp stoned fired from them, cutting into Wingull and doing a lot of damage. "Calm Mind." Mystery cleared her mind once again.

"Water Gun!" Wingull fired another stream that hit Mystery and Wingull kept it going. Mystery's increased Special Defense helped her withstand the attack but she was still taking damage.

"Charge Beam." Stanley said with a smirk. Mystery opened her eyes and glared as she charged electricity and fired the beam at Wingull. The attack tore through Water Gun and zapped Wingull, doing major damage, knocking it out.

"The first victory goes to Stanley!" Rina shouted. Jack returned his Wingull.

"Nice job. To be honest, this Wingull is a very new addition to my team so I expected it to lose. Murkrow, take flight!" He shouted and his Murkrow appeared.

"Charge Beam!" Stanley shouted and Mystery fired the beam at Murkrow and it narrowly dodged.

"Peck." Murkrow's beak glowed white and it started pecking Mystery.

"Confuse Ray!" Stanly shouted and Mystery's gems shined and Murkrow became blinded by the bright light. When it died down Murkrow was flying around in circles, obviously confused. Suddenly Murkrow was returned and sent back out.

"Now he isn't confused." Jack said with a smirk.

"True, but you can't stop a burn! Will-o-Wisp!" Stanley shouted and the balls of ghostly fire were launched from Mystery's gems. Murkrow did his best to dodge but one hit him right in the chest.

"Dammit. Pursuit." Jack said and Murkrow slammed into Mystery while being surrounded by a dark glow. Mystery was sent back pretty far.

'He's done a lot of training too. His Murkrow is even faster and stronger than before.'

"Hex!" Stanley shouted. Mystery's eyes turned black and a ghostly power surrounded her and then Murkrow. As Murkrow took damage, his burn started glowing and sparking, doubling the damage.

"Assurance." Jack said. Murkrow's wing glowed black and grew twice its size, breaking the Hex hold. He then slashed Mystery with his elongated wing, knocking her out. Stanley returned Mystery to her Dusk Ball.

"Thanks girl." He said as he put the Dusk Ball back into the device on his waist. Jack returned his Murkrow as well.

"Okay, he said he's a flying type trainer, so my next Pokémon will definitely help.'

"Hakuhyo, let's roll!" Stanley shouted and Hakuhyo appeared on the field.

"A Sneasel? Wow, my luck must be great! Charmeleon!" Jack shouted as his fire lizard appeared. Stanley was pretty surprised, until he gave it more thought.

'Charmeleon evolves into Charizard, a Fire/Flying type. I gotta hand it to him, he's got a good type selection.' Stanley thought to himself.

"Hone Claws." Stanley said and Hakuhyo started sharpening his claws.

"Flamethrower." Jack said and Charmeleon sent out a stream of fire. Hakuhyo ran to the left, easily dodging the stream.

"You have to be faster than that! Faint attack!" Hakuhyo disappeared from sight, making Charmeleon nervous. He was hit from behind and looked up to see Hakuhyo with a smirk.

"Dragon Rage!" Charmeleon spit out blue flames and hit Hakuhyo dead on and sent him back to Stanley. Both Pokémon got up rather easily.

"Slash!" Both trainers called out and both Pokémon met in the middle with glowing claws, each parrying the others attack. Hakuhyo ducked under a slash and hit Charmeleon's stomach, which was responded with a Flamethrower, doing a lot of damage. Hakuhyo struggled to get up.

"End it with Dragon Rage." Jack said and the blue fire struck Hakuhyo, causing him to cry out as he was sent skidding on the ground. When he stopped, he was knocked out.

"Hakuhyo is unable to battle, Charmeleon wins." Rina said. Now Stanley now had one Pokémon, Taisetsu, while he had two. He looked at Taisetsu, who nodded and teleported onto the field.

"She's still a Ralts? Oh well. Flamethrower." Jack said and the fire went straight for Taisetsu.

"Light Screen!" Stanley shouted and a barrier was put up and stopped the fire. "Now Confusion!" Taisetsu and Charmeleon became enshrouded in a pink glow, and Charmeleon fell to his knees as he was being mentally assaulted by Taisetsu. "And send him flying." Taisetsu flicked her wrist and Charmeleon went headfirst into the Pokémon Center wall, knocking it out.

"Wow." Jack said as he returned Charmeleon. "So you beat two, big whoop. It'll end up the same way, you losing, to Murkrow." He said as his dark bird appeared.

"Let's give him a shock with Thunderbolt!" Stanley shouted as Taisetsu fired a bolt of electricity at Murkrow, who was hit by the attack.

"Oh crap. Assurance!" Jack called and Murkrow's wing gained that already familiar power. He shot at Taisetsu faster than Stanley could give a command and was hit by the powerful attack.

"Taisetsu!" Stanley called as she got up. Taisetsu had only taken one hit, and was very hurt.

"Hey kid, I'm going to give you some knowledge. Statistically, Ralts is the weakest Psychic type there is. You have to evolve her, it is a girl right?" Jack asked and Stanley nodded. "Yeah, she has to evolve before she has a chance of winning. Haze." Murkrow blew out black smoke that obscured everyone's vision.

"Wing Attack." Jack said and almost immediately sounds of pain where coming from Taisetsu.

"Taisetsu, Teleport!" Suddenly, Taisetsu appeared in front of Stanley, and quickly fell unconscious.

"Taisetsu is unable to battle and Stanley has no more usable Pokémon, Jack wins!" Rina shouted, and the crowd cheered for him.

(POV Change, 1st Person)

Jack walked up to me with a smirk.

"I win again." He said and I pulled out a reasonable amount of money, which he took. I then picked up Taisetsu and cradled her.

"Thanks for the cash kid." He said as he started to walk away. Suddenly he stopped and tilted his head towards me. "Can you do me a solid?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Get stronger." He said with a serious face. Well, from what I could see. "My dad was in the Air Force, and he always said that a pilot and their kids could feel when something bad is going to happen. He had that feeling before his buddy's plane crashed. I feel like something bad is going to happen. You'll need to be tough, ya hear. Plus I don't want to easily win next time." He said the last part with a smirk.

"Yeah. See ya Jack."

"Later loser." He said as he finally walked away. I looked at Rina, she was smiling, but worry was evident in her eyes.

"Come on Rina, let's get everyone healed up." I said standing up. We then went inside.

(Unknown entity's POV)

A being was on the rooftop of a building, watching from afar as the two walked inside the Center. Its body was covered in a cloak.

'He survived, but only because Engulfing Shadows forced him to leave. He would have been caught in the crossfire and killed. How lucky. The boy is making progress, but we need him to get stronger physically.' It thought.

"Any suggestions?" It said aloud, its voice having a male tone. Another being floated beside it, covered in the same cloak.

"None at the moment. Maybe I can ask Goron for assistance." The being said, the voice having a female tone.

"Possible. Roy, Kyo, and Jiri have all helped in gauging him from a glance. Or slowing him down." The male said.

"That reminds me, have you seen Laurence by any chance?" The female asked.

"Laurence? No, I haven't seen hide nor tail of him. Why?"

"You and everyone else. No one has seen the guy since the Emergency Meeting. Hell, Xie doesn't know where he is."

"Hmm. He'll turn up. I suggest getting Goron's help. He may be able to train-"

"We can't get so involved. However-"

"We can influence him, or rather, her." The male said.

"I could see from here she has Aura. While the boy may not have it, she can train him to fight for himself." The female said. "I'll go see if Goron can do something."

"You know no one will like this."

"And that's what makes it fun." The female said giggling. "Good by Prof. Maxton." She said before vanishing.

The male, now known as Maxton, let down his hood to reveal his amethyst eyes.

"I hope he can take whatever Goron's going to dish out." Maxton said before vanishing as well.

* * *

DWA: Ok guys, a lot happened, and it's all coming in rather fast. So, by now we know a certain group of people have an interest in helping our protagonist. That group should be rather easy to identify. ES Has been shown to Stanley and Rina in a horrible way, Jack is being nice and a jackass at the same time, and Mike and Cassidy are still out and about. There's still the aspect of Stanley's dreams, what do they mean? I'll let you guess all this stuff.

Taisetsu: So . . . when do I evolve?

DWA: Soon.

Taisetsu: How soon?

DWA: Taisetsu I swear to Arceus I will kick your ass.

Taisetsu: . . . Bring it bitch.

DWA: . . . And with that I'm going to say goodbye. Read and Review. Also, from what was mentioned, can anyone guess the identity of the group? See ya all later!


	7. Stanley's Plight

DWA: Hey everyone! Long time no see. Yeah I was playing COD and Dead Space 3 with friends over the weekend so I wasn't writing. A little me time. So, I need a disclaimer.

Stanley: DarkWolfAssassin does not own Pokemon, just his plot and OC's. Rina and Blizz belong to Gslayer and Jack belongs to kyled91doc.

DWA: Thank you. Time for reviews.

GSlayer: I think they all hate me because of what I have in store.

RockytheTyranitar: Thanks man! I'm glad you're enjoying this! Plus, Taisetsu is pretty strong, her evolution, well that'll make her tougher.

DWA: Now for a recap since it has been a bit. Ahem.

Last time, Stanley and Rina left Dewford after Rina won her badge and a week of training. They quickly met up with Danny, a boy that works with Engulfing Shadows and uses Pokémon for murder, who got them to safety. Afterwards they met Jack, and Stanley lost again in a battle with him. And yet, not all is crystal clear, who is Prof. Maxton, and the female, as well as Goron? Only time will tell.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech] Cassidy and Mike only.

* * *

Chapter 7: Stanley's Plight

-(ooo)- Time: 12:35pm, Location: Unknown, POV: 3rd Person

"So, let me get this straight Dexes, you want me to find this kid, and beat the shit out of him?" A man in red armor modeled after Groudon asked.

"Correct." Dexes, who wore a red and blue blouse along with red and blue pants said. She also wore a purple sphere as a necklace. She had purple hair and blue eyes.

"You know the possibility of me killing him is rather high, and I'm already in enough trouble. Not happening." The man said.

"Goron, remember, you owe me." Dexes said.

"For what!?"

"Kyo's gift." Dexen said with a smirk.

"I . . . fuck. Fuckin' fine. I'll beat the shit out of the kid."

"Just go easy, I may have worded it wrong. I want you to hurt him, no broken bones." Dexes said. Goron stared at her for a couple seconds before ripping her necklace off of her.

"Hey, what the hell!?"

"Look, if I'm going to do that, I need your limiter. Don't worry your pretty little head, I'll give it back." Goron said smirking.

"What happened to yours!?" She shouted back.

"It melted a few months back." Goron replied.

"Rrgghh, fine. Just don't break it." Dexen said before teleporting. Goron shrugged before putting on the necklace and faltering a bit.

"Wow, this is different. How the hell does she cope with this? Ahh, whatever." Goron said before walking away, starting his search for his "target."

-(ooo)- Time: 9:37am, two days later, POV: Stanley: 1st Person

"On to Mauville City!" I shouted thrusting my fist in the air, Taisetsu, who was on my shoulder, mimicked me.

"And to our next Gym battle. I heard the Gym Leader uses electric types." Rina said. I nodded.

"Yeah. No advantages or disadvantages, I'm set." I said starting to walk.

We had spent the last two days training at the Pokémon Center, battling trainers at the Center. Most saw my fight and heard Jack's words, and so they were more than willing to help. Taisetsu was the one who fought the most, wanting to evolve. She said it's so we can beat Jack, but I feel like there's something she isn't telling me.

"I hope Hakuhyo cheers up soon." Blizz said. Hakuhyo had taken three major defeats in a row kind of hard. Sure he won in training, but it wasn't the same to him. So I was hoping he'd win in the gym. At least he's happy on the field.

"Yeah, I do too. He'll feel better at the next gym though, he'll wipe the floor with the Gym Leader!" I said.

_-His speed is his trump card. He was faster than a Raichu using Quick Attack, so I think he'll be fine. As long as he doesn't get paralyzed.-_ Taisetsu said. I nodded; Hakuhyo was extremely fast and agile.

"So, any bad feeling Rina?" I asked.

"Actually, yes. However, it's more pronounced this time." She said with worry in her voice.

"Oh." I said.

'I hadn't expected her to actually say yes.'

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing." I said, even though I'm sure they knew I was lying through my teeth. However, they didn't say anything. After about an hour of walking, two kids walked up to us. They looked related.

"We challenge you to a double battle!" The two declared in unison. I looked to Rina and she shrugged.

"Okay. What are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Jim!" The boy said.

"I'm Kim!" The girl said.

"We're siblings!" They said smiling.

'That explains a good amount.' I thought to myself.

"Well, I'm Rina and this is Stanley. I hope you're ready to lose." Rina said. The walked a distance away from us.

(POV Change: 3rd Person)

"Zangoose! Get them!" Jim said.

"You too Seviper!" Kim said.

"Both Pokémon appeared glaring at Stanley and Rina.

_-I am surprised they aren't trying to kill each other. Normally Zangoose and Sevipers try to kill one another on instinct.- _Taisetsu said to Stanley and Rina.

"Who cares? Taisetsu, let's roll." Stanley said and Taisetsu teleported onto the makeshift field.

"Rain, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted and her Mudkip appeared. Stanley smiled at Rina, he knew that Rain had been training real hard recently.

"Seviper, Poison Tail the Ralts!" Seviper's bladed tail turned purple and it charged Taisetsu.

"Zangoose, Thunderbolt on Mudkip!" Zangoose let out a bolt of electricity at Rain.

"Light Screen." Stanley said and two separate barriers appeared around both Pokémon, Taisetsu then teleported away from the Poison Tail and the Thunderbolt bounced off the Light Screen.

"Rain, use Ice Beam on Zangoose!"

"Taisetsu, make sure it can't move." Taisetsu, who had teleported into a tree and was now sitting on a branch, became outlined in a pink glow that also surrounded Zangoose.

"Ahh! Kim, help Zangoose!" Jim shouted.

"Got it bro. Seviper, Toxic on Ralts!" Seviper turned to the tree as Zangoose began taking damage from the Ice Beam. It fired sludge from its mouth at Taisetsu. A barrier appeared around Taisetsu and stopped the sludge.

"Sorry, but Taisetsu knows Safeguard. Taisetsu, switch to Seviper." Rain ended his attack and the pink glow on Zangoose disappeared. Seviper was then outlined in a pink glow and lifted off the ground.

"Zangoose, Crush Claw on Ralts!" Zangoose shot at Taisetsu, who had an uncharacteristically devious smile. When Zangoose slashed, his claws met the scales of Seviper, who was shot at Zangoose, causing the two to slam into the ground.

"Oh wow, did you do that?" Rina asked Stanley, who shook his head.

"No. I'm just as surprised as you. But hey, we have a battle to win right?" Stanley asked and Rina nodded with a smile.

"Ok, Crush Claw on Mudkip!"

"Night Slash on Ralts!"

"Dodge!" Taisetsu jumped back from Seviper's horizontal slash only to be hit by an upward slash and sent back a bit. Rain wasn't fast enough and got hit by the Crush Claw.

"Water Gun!" Rain fired a stream of water in between the two Pokémon.

"Confusion!" Taisetsu glowed pink and held her hands out, clasped together as a fist. She then spread her arms out and pulled back. The water from Rain's Water Gun glowed pink and split into two streams. The streams split apart and turned to hit both Seviper and Zangoose in the back.

"Tackle on Zangoose!" Rina called and Rain started running, but halfway, he started glowing.

"No way." Stanley said as Rain grew in size and stood up on two feet. The glow burst from Rain.

"Marshtomp!" Rain said and a wall of air appeared in front of him and glowed a transparent orange. Stanley shook his head.

"Hey Taisetsu, we can't let them have all the fun, Thunderpunch!" Stanley shouted and Taisetsu's fist became encased with electricity. She then shot forward towards Seviper. Rain slammed into Zangoose with great force. Meanwhile, Taisetsu avoided a swing of Seviper's tail and used it as a springboard to slam her electrified fist into Seviper's face.

"Oh no!" The siblings shouted as their Pokémon struggled to get up.

"Hey Rain, any other new tricks?" Rina asked. Rain looked back and smirked before firing many balls of mud at Seviper, doing major damage, and knocking it out.

"That's Mud Shot! Woohoo!" Rina shouted jumping in the air. Stanley smirked.

"Wanna try that one thing?" He asked. Taisetsu's legs glowed pink and she sped forward at high speed, slamming Zangoose with a Thunderpunch to the gut.

"What the?" Rina said and Marshtomp watched with an open mouth as Taisetsu sped around hitting Zangoose with Thunderpunches.

"End it with Thunderbolt!" Stanley shouted and Taisetsu teleported into the sky and unleashed a bolt of electricity that slammed into Zangoose and knocked it out. Taisetsu teleported to Stanley's shoulder and was panting heavily.

(POV Change: 1st Person)

"You okay Taisetsu?" I asked.

_-Tired. Other than that, I'm fine. I don't think I'll be doing that again anytime soon.-_ She said. I smiled.

"Stanley, how did, when did, what the hell was that!?" She asked.

"We developed it before we set out. She uses confusion on her legs to increase her speed, but it seems to make her very tired." I said.

"Hey, we lost so here ya go, we can only spare fifty." Jim said. I took the money and smiled.

"It's fine. Hope to see ya around." I said as they walked off.

-(o)- Time: 1:32pm

I was drawing, for what seemed the first time in a long time. Drawing always seemed to clear my head. Somehow, I ended up drawing Taisetsu with a leather tunic and a bow and arrow. I had her pulling back the bowstring, aiming at an unknown target, but she had a smile, like she was doing something fun.

_-Whatcha got there?-_ I heard Taisetsu ask. I simply showed her the picture.

_-Is that me? Why do I have a bow and arrow?-_ She asked looking at the picture.

"I honestly have no clue." I said. She giggled.

_-I think it's very nice Stanley. Thank you.-_ She said. I could see the faintest tint of red, but ignored it.

"Thanks. Hey Rina, how's lunch coming along?" I asked.

"Maybe ten or more minutes, Blizz is out collecting ingredients." She stated. I nodded and stood up to stretch my legs.

"I'll be back guys, I'm just going to go out for a walk." I said. I got confirmation from everyone and walked into the forest. As I walked I started to think about what's been going on.

'Well I'm glad Rain evolved, should make it easier for Rina to get her badge.' He thought. Then Danny popped into his mind.

'Danny. That son of a bitch. Who could use Pokémon to kill other people? Makes me sick. I'm sure that's one of the things that ES keeps from us. I hope they go away eventually. And what are with-'

His train of thought was cut by the snapping of a twig behind me. I turned around and saw a man in red armor that was modeled after Groudon walk out of the forestry. He had a purple sphere necklace.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously. He looked pretty strong.

"Look kid, I'm just here to do a job." The man said. He had a deep voice. "Of course, you could just hand over all the cash you own." He said with a smirk.

"No way!" I shouted before turning and running back to camp. Suddenly I was tripped and landed on my stomach. I felt light pressure on my back.

"This could be over quickly kid. One more chance." He growled.

"Fuck off!" I shouted. I tried to get up but he pressed his foot against me and sent me back down.

"Well, apologies in advance." He lifted his foot and the next thing I knew he was driving his foot into my side and I was sent rolling on the ground. I sat up to see him over me.

"Too bad you can't fight back." He said smirking. "Maybe you should invest in a martial arts class." He picked me up by the collar of my shirt and punched me in the gut. He then dropped me and started kicking me.

"Yeah, once you're unconscious, I'll take your cash." He said as he kicked me. One was so hard that I heard a crack and felt intense pain. I swore I heard him mutter "Shit."

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing?!" I heard Blizz shout. I looked up to see the guy avoid an Aura Sphere.

"Well shit, here comes the Calvary." He said. He then started running but was clotheslined by Rina. Her hands flared with blue flames.

"One reason. Give me one good reason I shouldn't cave your skull in." She said.

"Could you handle the fact you killed?" He said, still on the ground. "Murder has an effect on the brain, and effect that is never good." He got up and suddenly roundhouse kicked Rina in to a tree and ran off.

"See ya 'round kid!" He shouted as he laughed. I glared in his direction holding my damaged rib. I felt a tug on my sleeve and saw Taisetsu looking at me with tears in her eyes.

_-Are you okay? Please be okay!-_ I heard her shout in my mind. I gave a weak chuckle and the Blizz and Rina came over to us.

"I'm fine Taisetsu, he probably cracked my rib though." I said wincing as Rina placed her glowing hand on my chest.

"Yeah, cracked. Small though. I can fix it. Blizz, give me a hand." She said and Blizz placed her paw over Rina's hand and they both glowed blue. The glow went into me and I felt the pain subsiding as the bone healed. I also felt myself falling asleep.

"Yeah, I'll wake up whenever." I said starting to fall unconscious.

_-No! It's not safe to sleep! WAKE UP, PLEASE!-_ I heard Taisetsu scream in my head as I fell unconscious.

(POV Change: Goron, 3rd Person)

Goron walked through the forest, and he felt better knowing the girl healed the boy. Suddenly, Maxton and Dexes appeared in front of him, Dexes grabbing her necklace back.

"A little harsh, don't you think?" Maxton asked. Of all the members of the group, he disliked Maxton the most.

"Oh shut up Maxton. I'm sure the girl will teach him to fight." Goron said.

"Still, you did your job. You no longer owe me Goron. We'll take the blame should anyone find out." Dexes said as she put on her necklace. "See ya later." She said and the two teleported away.

"Ugghh, I hate those two." Goron said as he walked away from the area.

(POV Change: Stanley: 1st Person)

I was here again, or, at least I think.

"Welcome back. You have recently taken great trauma, from a fight. You could do nothing, as you have no fighting skill." The voice said.

"I never fought like that before in my life." I said, suddenly being able to speak.

"Exactly. You will be combating darkness, and to do that, you must learn. I cannot teach you, you must ask your friend, Rina."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"A presence is near. Our time is short. I will contact you soon." The voice said. Suddenly, I was on a street, and I see bodies, of my family and friends, all bloodied and battered.

"What the hell? No no no!" I shouted running over to one, only to be overpowered by the stench of death. I vomited on the ground. I closed my eyes.

"This is a nightmare, not reality. I will not see, and I will wake up!"

-(o)- 7:00pm

I sat up with a gasp, gaining the attention of the others.

"Stanley!" Rina ran over to me and hugged me. "You're okay!" She shouted and I felt my shoulder getting wet.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About five hours." Blizz said. "You gave us quite the scare." She said with a sad smile. I smiled back and felt something squeezing my side. I looked down to see Taisetsu hugging me tightly.

_-Don't scare us like that. Please. Never do that again.-_ She said. She was honestly scared. But something came to my mind.

"You said it wasn't safe to sleep, why?" I asked. She seemed to be sobbing.

_-There was a Darkrai nearby, they give nightmares. Darkrai aren't hostile Pokémon, it's a defense system. Still, some never wake up from the nightmares.-_ She said. Rina had released me by now and I picked up Taisetsu and hugged her close.

"Sorry for scaring you guys. However, once we have more free time, I have a request Rina." I said with a dead serious face. She seemed to stiffen.

"W-what?" She asked.

"I need you to teach me how to fight. I realized that without Pokémon, I'm rather defenseless." I said.

"What!? No way! I'm not going to fight you! Why would you ask that?"

"I can give a few reasons. One, I was beaten pretty badly, and I'm sure that guy was holding back. What if that happens again? I'd rather not fight the Remnants with my team, same with ES if we ever have to. I need to be able to defend myself. For my sake and all of yours." I said. Rina looked down.

"Rrggghhh FINE!" She shouted. "Can-can we just wait until we leave Mauville?" She asked. I nodded.

"Sure. So. When's dinner?" I asked, earning me a light hit to my head from Blizz.

"You wake up after being unconscious for hours and all you say is "What's for dinner?""

"Did you not hear the speech?" I asked. I looked down to see Taisetsu snuggled into my vest. Blizz sighed.

"Fine. It'll be ready shortly." She said, turning. I heard her mutter under her breath but couldn't make it out. I looked down to Taisetsu again and smiled.

'You've been there for me, and I'll be there for you.' I thought to myself.

-(ooo)- Time: same, Location: Mossdeep City, POV: Mike, 3rd Person

"So, you found Stanley and gave him a nightmare by accident?" Mike asked Darkrai, who nodded.

[I was looking around for him and I see him unconscious on the ground. And wouldn't you know it's the one time I don't mask my powers.] Darkrai said.

"Right. Be careful with that alright? I don't need him getting a premonition." Mike said. Cassidy walked up beside Mike.

"So, how'd it go?" I asked.

"Good. They even promised to contact Juan. So, next up is the Elite Four right?" She asked. Mike nodded.

"Yep, shouldn't be too hard. But before that, wanna hit the beach?" I asked and Leaf came out of her ball.

[Fuck yeah! To the beach!] Leaf shouted and sped off.

"Well, I can't say no now." Cassidy said with a sweatdrop.

"You were thinking of declining?" I asked with a smirk.

"Oh Arceus no! After all, I get to see you in nothing but shorts and you get to see me in a bikini." She said walking off.

"Arceus damn I love that girl." I said jogging to catch up.

-(ooo)- Time: 8:07pm, Location: ES HQ, POV: Snow, 1st Person

I was waiting for David; he had something to tell me. He soon entered the room.

"Hello Snow, and how has the day been treating you?" He asked me. I smiled.

"Good. And you?" I asked.

"Fine. Besides the fact we're losing any political power in Hoenn. Other than that, rather good." He said. I frowned.

"Is it because of Mike?" I asked.

"Most likely. That and the fact no one besides the public trusts us. The Gym Leaders hate us, especially Norman, but that's expected. So, now for the real reason I called you here today." He walked closer and sat down. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes and I knew I started to blush bright red.

"Now . . . are you okay? You're rather red." He said.

'Dammit!'

"Y-y-yeah! I-I'm fine!" I said. He looked at me before shrugging.

"Okay. Now, I called you here to say that you are ready for a test to become an Admin. You have already trained many recruits and gained a lot of respect. You're also quite intelligent. So I think you are ready for this test." He said.

"Th-thank you sir. Wh-what is the test?" I asked. I was still blushing, from him and the praise.

"I want you to go to Hoenn and gather some information on the government of Hoenn. Access private databases and gather anything you can. You'll have to go Evergrande City. It has a building where all information is stored, and therefore has high security. I hate sending you out on such a hard mission right away so I have three sub missions I want you to complete." He said.

"And they are?"

"One; steal the book called "The Assassin of Legends, Volume 5." It is crucial to understanding the past of the Arceus Assassin. It may hold the key to translating the other tombs. It will be in Slateport Museum. Two; Simply get a status report from James. Not hard at all. Three: Sneak into the Weather institute near Fortree and grab as much data on altering the atmosphere, without Pokémon, as possible." David said. I nodded.

"If you feel you need help the guys in the lab whipped up a stealth suit if you want it. You are leaving in three days. There is no time limit on the tasks nor is there a specific order they must be done in. I do suggest doing the sub missions first. That way you have some field experience. Also, go get the stealth suit. It'll help in the long run trust me." He said.

"Yes sir. I'll be ready and successful in my tasks." I said. David nodded and stood up.

"I have to go. See ya later." He said before leaving.

'Time to show my worth to Engulfing Shadows.' I thought to myself. I ran out of the room and started heading for the elevators to the lab. As I turned a corner I slammed into someone and fell down.

"Ow." I said and looked up and saw Alex, with a new mask. He looked even creepier. It had evil like eyes and a evil smile, though the smile seemed like it was cut out with scissors.

"David just told me you may be an Admin soon. I hope that becomes true. You show great potential. Here, let me help you up." He said extending a hand. I grabbed and he carefully helped me up. "If you can do me a favor, check on my pupil, Danny. I am sure he will be delighted to see you. After all, you two are rather good friends. With that, I take my leave." He said and walked away.

"Sheesh. What a mystery." I saud looking at the hand that came in contact with his. When I grabbed it, it felt weird. And not because it was gloved. It was something else. I shrugged it off and went to the elevator.

-(o)- Minutes later

I walked out of the cramped cylinder, and looked at the suit. The scientists had run a diagnostics as the suit was being put on.

"Well?" I asked.

"It is fully operational!" He said happily. I looked at the black suit. It had a thin layer of Kevlar that was reinforced so it can easily stop bullets. It was close to being skintight, but luckily for me, was not.

"Let me tell you what the suit is capable of. It enhances agility and strength, as well as muffling your footsteps. It comes with a helmet with a Heads Up Display. Just think of the helmet being on.

I thought of that and I heard mechanical movement and clicking as the helmet was applied from inside the suit. When it was completed I saw a schematic for the helmet.

(Okay I can't explain it. Here's what the suit looks like. Take the Chinese Stealth Suit from Fallout 3 or New Vegas and put the helmet from the N7 armor in Dead Space 3 on it. Take out the light on the helmet and replace it with a black visor. Give it a sleek black finish and there ya go!)

I saw a HUD, appeared, with my own energy reserves along with the suits. Then an option for temporary invisibility and a spot for a mini-map.

"I feel like I'm in a video game." I said flexing my hands and moving my body. It felt as though the suit wasn't there, but I also felt stronger. I smirked.

"Hell yeah." I whispered. The David's face appeared on a small screen in the top right, scaring me.

"Ahh, I see you have the suit! I did have them design it for you!" He said with a smile. I blushed.

"Thanks." I said. The Emily appeared as well, behind David, holding his Umbreon, Luna.

"We'll be there to see you ship off Snow!" She said.

"Umbre!" Lunar barked. The screen went blank. I sighed.

'Well at least he's noticing me. Still, he has Emily. I hate my emotions.' I though sadly. Still, I had work to do soon, so I knew I had to learn how to use this suit. So I started to head to the training room.

* * *

DWA: So as I wrote this chapter I knew Mike and Cassidy would have a tiny part. It was more about Stanley's motivation to train himself every once and a while. Regardless, I am glad to see many of you are enjoying this.

Mystery: We are noticing less reviews coming in. Maybe it's because Garrett seems to have vanished.

DWA: Oh yeah, I remember his spam of reviews. He practically doubled them. Anyways, review people! See ya all later! I don't own either Fallout 3 or New Vegas or Dead Space 3.


	8. Mauville Gym

DWA: Hey everyone! I don't have anything to really say. So I guess I'll do the disclaimer.

I don't own Pokémon, at all. I own my OC's and this plot. Rina and Blizz belong to GSlayer and Jack belongs to kyled91doc.

Time for review replies!

Pokemon Forever: Thanks, the suit for Snow just came out of my head. Also, yeah I am kinda having people check up on Stanley. Still, it'll all help later.

GSlayer: Umm . . . good luck with dealing with Blizz and Rina . . . thanks for the nice review. It made me smile.

Gcf: Well I didn't make Jack. Kyled91doc did.

Mrbean236: Aha, someone got the language! Oh, Glad you're enjoying this!

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech] Mike and Cassidy only.

* * *

Chapter 8: Mauville Gym

-(ooo)- Time: 12:23pm, two days later, Location: Mauville City, POV: Stanley, 1st Person

We walked through Mauville, looking for the gym. We had been training for the past couple of days as we traveled. Rina still wanted to wait until we left Mauville. I asked Blizz why and she said Rina doesn't want to hurt me.

'Still so caring.' I thought and then noticed a man in a lab coat talking to a man clad in black, wearing the emblem of Engulfing Shadows on his chest. They were next to the gym.

"Sir, please understand we're trying to help." The man in black said.

"I don't want your help. Or did you not understand that the last fifteen times I have asserted how I feel about your organization?" The man in the lab coat said.

"We just want to help Prof. Voltic."

"You have said that, and all I have heard about your organization is the promise of bloodshed. You may fool the public, but not me. Leave, now."

"But sir-" The man started twitching as I saw electricity dance on his body. He soon fell, unable to move. The man in the lab coat, known to me now as Prof. Voltic, turned and I saw a yellow Taser in his hands. He looked up and saw us, and smiled. He had yellow hair, not blonde, yellow. His eyes were green, and he stood about six feet tall. He had beige pants and a yellow T-Shirt with a lightning bolt on it.

"Hello children!" He shouted with a wave. This man looked as though he was in his mid-thirties. We waved nervously. He looked quizzical, until he realized he was still holding the Taser and pocketed it. He walked over to us.

"Terribly sorry you had to see that. I despise those people and decided enough was enough. As you most likely heard, I am Prof. Voltic. A pleasure to meet you." He said holding his hand out. I was hesitant to grab it.

_-He's a good man. I made sure.-_ Taisetsu said. I smiled and took his hand, only to pull it away as a shock ran through my arm.

"Oww!" I shouted as the Professor laughed.

"I'm sorry." He said holding up his hand, showing a small electric buzzer. "I couldn't help myself."

_-Did I mention that he likes to do stuff like that? No? Sorry.-_ Taisetsu said. I looked at her and she had an innocent smile.

'Little witch.' I thought and Taisetsu giggled.

"So, what brings a couple like you to Mauville?" He asked.

"Wh-what!?" Rina shouted.

"Sir, we're not a couple!" I shouted as well.

"You're not? Hmm, oh well. My apologies." He said.

"For a professor, you seem rather laid back." Blizz said.

"I'm a laid back guy." He said, completely ignoring the fact a Pokémon talked. We looked at him like he was crazy.

"What? Oh, the Lucario talking. Right. Umm, well you see-" He was cut off from and explosion and a Plusle and Minun landing next to him. The Plusle had a flower at the base of her left ear and the Minun had glasses.

"Oh, Plusle, Minun, what did you do?" He asked. Minun stood up first.

"We touched a button we shouldn't have." Minun said, helping up Plusle.

"What else?" Plusle said. I looked at the two as they jumped to his shoulders.

"Well, I experimented in the workings of Electric types. My best was getting them to speak, but they accidentally shot off a Discharge and fried the data. So we've been doing ten years of work and research from scratch. That and being a Gym Leader makes it even longer. But it has been worth it working with these two!" He said.

"Wait, you're the Gym Leader?" I asked.

"Indeed." He said.

"Then the two of us challenge you to a battle!" Rina said.

"Ahh of course. But, can it be tomorrow? I actually have a date." He said. I chuckled and Rina nodded.

"Yep, the Prof finally got a date." Minun said.

"It only took you about five years." Plusle said with a smirk.

"What!? Why you- " Plusle jumped off Voltic and ran inside. Minun also jumped off but stayed put as Voltic chased after Plusle.

"This happens regularly. Please follow me. Voltic never turns a guest away. You'll find he is rather nice." He looked at the unconscious body of the grunt. "Most of the time anyways." Minun put his hands behind his back and started walking. He then stopped and sighed before going on all fours and did a fast walk.

"I'll guess that's so you can keep up?" I asked as we followed.

"Indeed. I normally don't guide others so I forget I am a rather slow walker." He said. Eventually we came to a large room. "This is a waiting room. Sometimes Voltic's research prevents him from battling, so he set this up along with beds through that door." He said standing up and pointing at a door.

"Wow, I heard the gym was full of traps." Rina said. Minun adjusted his glasses.

"It was, until Voltic came along. He remodeled the gym to a lab, and had a lot of leftover space. Looking ahead, he knew his research would get in the way, so he did this to keep Trainers entertained."

"Wow." Rina said. Minun looked at the clock and hopped on to a table with an intercom and pressed the button.

"Voltic, you have twenty minutes." He said. I guessed it was until his date.

"So his date will take all day?" Blizz asked.

"No. We hit something big. We are working on two projects. The first is a translator for Pokémon, the second is creating a device to allow us to speak. Yes they are essentially one and the same but the translators are for wild Pokémon should we succeed. We think we are very close to having our first translator!" He said excitedly.

"Amazing!" I said.

"Well, at least scientists won't poke and prod at me for saying "hi" anymore." Blizz said. Minun chuckled.

"Yes we've had that. Problem is that-"

"Bye Minun! See ya later!" We heard Voltic shout as he zoomed past us in a blur. Minun's glasses were hanging by his ear and he had a stoic look on his face. He sighed as he fixed his glasses.

"Nevermind." He said. There are many things you and your Pokémon can do here. So please, make yourself at home. Just be sure to clean up." Minun said smiling. I smiled and looked at Rina, who nodded.

"Mystery, Hakuhyo, come out!" I said and the device on my waist shot both Balls up and they opened to reveal the two.

"Asuna, Nero, Rain, you're coming out too!" Rina shouted as her two Grass types and her Water/Ground Type appeared.

"We're here for the rest of the day until the Gym Leader can give us a battle, so until then, hang out!" I said and they all cheered. They all found something to do. Hakuhyo decided it'd be best so sit back and relax, so he leaned on a wall, crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Mystery began a conversation with Asuna while Taisetsu started one with Rain. Nero went to a corner and curled up into a ball.

"That's Nero for you. Unless he's battling he's a lazy fuck. Even when he's battling he's a lazy fuck."

"Leaf le feon eon." Nero mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. The reaction to it was all the Pokémon staring at him.

"I'm not translating. Frankly, you don't want to know what he said." Minun said. I shrugged and turned on the TV and sat down, Rina doing the same. The news was on.

"Engulfing Shadows has taken out a small hidden Remnant outpost in the desert. Ever since the organization came to Hoenn, the Remnants have slowly started vanishing. So a special thank you from everyone here at Hoenn National News." I quickly switched the channel.

"I'm tired of hearing about those guys." I said. Rina gave a hum of agreement.

"So, wanna watch a movie?" I heard Blizz say. I look over to her and she was looking at a very large collection of movies from any genre you could think of. I looked to Rina with a grin.

"So, we have to wait until tomorrow before we can have our Gym battle. Plus we have a crap-load of movies. You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'? I asked and she grinned as well.

"MOVIE MARATHON!" We both shouted going over to Blizz. I heard Minun laugh at our behavior.

-(ooo)- Time: 11:12pm, Location: Evergrande City, POV: Mike.

I was talking to Mr. Goodshow, he may be old but he still has a lot of energy.

"Mike, I'm not sure I understand." He said.

"Look, from what I can tell, Engulfing Shadows want public approval, I have the feeling they're up to something." I said. I hated lying, but I didn't want him to know I was fighting them.

"You've never acted like this. You've visited each gym leader telling them the same thing; don't trust Engulfing Shadows. Why?"

"They're bad news. I know it. It's . . . hard to explain okay?"

"Unless I know exactly why you're doing this, I cannot promise you anything." He said. I sighed and formed a sphere of demonic energy my hand. I put on a serious and frightening expression.

"I have fought them before. They killed a friend, so I massacred them. They want domination, and by the demon in me, and the angel in Cass, we shall not let that happen." I said. Goodshow was pretty scared.

"You've . . . killed." He said looking at the ground. He then looked up with a harsh look.

"If you did that, then they must be bad news. I cannot inform the public, but all Gym Leaders, Elite Four Members, and Champions will know." He said.

"No. This doesn't leave Hoenn. I know there are some Gym Leaders on their side, willingly or otherwise. They catch wind, and we'll be in trouble." I said. He nodded.

"Understood Mike. Oh, stay safe." He said.

"You too." He smirked.

"I may be old, but that doesn't mean I can't hold my own." He said walking away. I nodded and walked out of the room. Cassidy was standing guard outside the room.

"Now what?" Cassidy asked.

"We train you." I said. She nodded and I teleported us to a remote location in Hoenn using demonic power. She faltered.

"Don't, do that, please." She said leaning on a rock wall.

"Sorry, let's begin." I said getting into fighting stance.

-(ooo)- Time: 12:34am, Location: Mauville Gym, POV: Taisetsu, 3rd Person.

Since this is in Pokémon POV, Pokespeech is regular speech. I'll let you know when it changes back.

Taisetsu sat up in the night and sighed.

'I can't get to sleep.' She thought to herself. So looked at the open windowsill and teleported to it, he legs dangling off the edge. She breathed in the night air and sighed again.

"Well, at least everyone else is asleep." She whispered.

"Hey sweet cheeks." A voice said behind her. She looked behind her calmly, she knew the voice. It was Hakuhyo.

"Hey Hakuhyo." She said. "Why are you up?"

"Well, I'm a bit nervous about tomorrow. You?" He asked.

"Just can't sleep." Taisetsu said. He jumped up and sat next to her.

"So. You and Stanley." He began.

"What about us?"

"I think you know what I'm implying." He said. After a couple of seconds of thought, she got what he meant.

"Wh-what!?" She whispered loudly, blushing red. Hakuhyo chuckled.

"Listen, I've seen how you care for the kid. How you blush whenever he draws ya. You like him. A lot." He said. It was a statement, not a question.

"So maybe I have a tiny crush."

"And you're just a kid. I just hope you know it's against the law here." He said. Taisetsu tilted her head.

"What's against the law?" She asked.

"Pokémon and Human relationships. Or did you forget?" He asked. He heard about the Luxray thing from Mystery.

"Oh. Right. Besides, he probably likes Rina more." She said.

"Oh come on, the two are like brother and sister. Not love interests for each other." Hakuhyo said.

"And you can tell?"

"Definitely. I would know the difference between sibling love, and actual love. I am twenty five after all. In human years anyways." He said. Taisetsu gaped at him.

"Wow, that old huh?" Taisetsu said in a mocking tone. Hakuhyo chuckled.

"Yep, that old. Still doesn't compare to Mystery though." He said.

"And how old is she?"

"Two hundred and sixty three human years old." He said.

". . . holy Arcues that's old." Taisetsu said. She couldn't believe the childish and playful ghost was that old.

"Yeah. I have a question." Hakuhyo said.

"What is it?" Taisetsu asked.

"Do you enjoy this? Traveling, I mean. No cares, except getting stronger and pleasing our "Master?" Winning for him and seeing him smile. Even through all the bad?" He asked.

"Yes." Taisetsu said right away. "I love this journey."

"Would you continue if you knew you would die?" He asked looking at me.

"Yes. I wouldn't give this up for anything." I said. He smiled.

"Well, you certainly have resolve." He said yawning.

"I'm gonna hit the hay. Nice talking with you Tai." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I wanna tell you something. It was in a song, on what the humans call the radio. It said, "When you're kicked to the dirt, just stand up and hold your ground. And even though it might hurt, don't you cry or make a sound."" He said.

"Why tell me that?" She asked. Hakuhyo jumped off the windowsill and Taisetsu swung around to face him, but he kept walking. He stopped.

"I just know I've been pulled into the middle of some deep shit. So, I'm going to give advice. We need to be strong." He looked at his claws. "And maybe harm others to save ourselves. Goodnight, Tai." He said sitting in a corner and crossing his arms with his eyes closed.

Taisetsu looked back to the night sky, sighed and teleported over to her little bed Stanley had made. She wrapped the blanket around her.

'I hope this annoying crush blows over when I evolve.' She thought to herself as she closed her eyes, finally falling asleep.

Pokespeech will not be translated into normal speech from this point, in this chapter at least

-(ooo)- Time: 7:35am, Location: Canalave City, POV: Snow, 1st Person.

I walked on the ship with a suitcase. The suitcase contained the, well, Stealth Suit. I also had a large amount of money for anything I needed while in Hoenn. A gift from Emily. I was jealous that she had David, but did my best to suppress it. I walked to a spot on the boat and saw Emily and David waving, as well as Luna barking. I waved back as the boat took off. I was wearing my hoodie but the emblem was hidden and my hood was down.

"Well, time to get to work." I said after a deep breath. I sat down on a chair on the deck, and soon a boy adorned in red and a girl in green sat down next to me.

"So, you really think he's in Hoenn?" The boy said.

"He has to be! Engulfing Shadows is there, and publicly too! Mike would be working his hardest to stop him." The girl said. This piqued my interest, but I said nothing.

"I guess, but I still wonder what happened to Danny, he just disappeared." The boy said.

'Danny? They know Danny? And Mike? Maybe they're talking about different people.'

"I still can't believe what he did. He . . . dammit." The boy said. The girl kissed the boy. I was surprised to see kids about fourteen kissing. But, I still said nothing.

"We'll find him Eli." The girl said.

"I know Erica, I know. That's what I'm afraid of." The boy known as Eli said. I tuned them out and started to plan my course of action in Hoenn.

-(ooo)- Time: 9:00am, Location: Mauville Gym, POV: 3rd Person

Rina was in the stands and Stanley was on the battlefield, waiting for Voltic. They flipped a coin to decide who went first. Voltic came through the door trying to keep his balance. He soon was able to stay up.

"Ehe, sorry 'bout that." He said and then saw Rina in the stands. "You do know I do double battles right?" He asked.

"What?" Rina asked.

"I only do double battles. So, I have four, you two choose two each." He said. Rina jumped over the barrier and stood beside Stanley and pulled out a Poke Ball. Stanley smiled and readied himself as Voltic took his side of the field.

"You ready?" He asked. Stanley and Rina nodded. Blizz looked on from the stands, a grin on her face.

"Emolga, Luxio, time to go to work!" He shouted as two Poke balls opened to reveal the two.

"Hakuhyo, let's roll!" Stanley shouted doing his signature throw. Hakuhyo appeared with a glare.

"Rain, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted as her Marshtomp appeared.

"Ahh, I think I see how you were planning on fighting me. It makes no difference. Emolga, Acrobatics. Luxio, cover her with Thunderbolt." Voltic said. Emolga took flight and charged Rain while a bolt of electricity came from Luxio and went after Hakuhyo.

"Don't let Emolga hit Rain Hakuhyo! Icy Wind while dodging!" Hakuhyo shot straight up and let loose a cold wind that slowed Emolga down enough for rain to dodge and take the Thunderbolt. Both Pokémon landed and smiled at each other.

"Marsh."

"Sne."

"Hakuhyo, use Hone Claws." Stanley said and Hakuhyo started sharpening his claws.

"Rain, use Ice Beam on Emolga!" Rina called going for type advantage. Rain shot a beam of icy energy at Emolga, who quickly dodged.

"Aerial Ace." Voltic said. Emolga shot forward and slammed into Rain with the unavoidable attack. Rain was shoved back, but stayed on his feet.

"Hakuhyo, Slash on Luxio!" Hakuhyo shot forward at high speed and slashed Luxio before Voltic could give a command. Luxio forced Hakuhyo back with a Thunderbolt, but Hakuhyo was able to get away before it did too much damage.

"Luxio, Fire Fang. Emolga, Acrobatics." Voltic said and both Pokémon charged Rain and Hakuhyo. Stanley looked at Rina and Rina looked at Stanley. They both smiled and nodded.

"Slash!" Stanley called.

"Take Down!" Rina called and both Pokémon charged the opponents. The two teams met in the middle, each in a power struggle. Rain against Emolga, Hakuhyo against Luxio. Voltic saw something and smirked.

"Discharge." Both Luxio and Emolga released electricity in all directions, doing damage to each other, Hakuhyo, and much to Rina and Stanley's surprise, Rain. An explosion ensued and all Pokémon were thrown back.

"How was Rain hurt?" Rina asked. Voltic chuckled.

"Look at his hand." He said. Everyone looked and saw a ring on one of the fingers.

"You see, I gave my Emolga a Ring Target, which erases all immunities. In the power struggle, Emolga slipped the ring onto Rain's finger, getting rid of his immunity to Electric type moves. And he can't get it off." Voltic explained. Rina glared at Voltic.

"That was smart, then again, he is a Professor." Stanley said.

Hakuhyo and Rain glared at the two smirking opponents.

"Hakuyo, Faint Attack on Luxio!" Hakuhyo vanished, causing the two opponents to look around.

"Take Down!" Rain charged at the two, with surprising speed, and slammed into Emolga as Hakuhyo slammed into Luxio.

"Switch targets!" Stanley and Rina shouted. Hakuhyo used Luxio as a stepping platform and jumped as Rain threw Emolga at him, and fired a Mud Shot at Luxio. As Luxio was pelted by mud, Hakuhyo used Slash for a critical hit on Emolga. The two Electric types fainted. Rain was panting and Hakuhyo was sparking, showing he was paralyzed. Everyone returned their Pokémon.

"Well, that was impressive, and I learned a lot about you two. You trust each other, and have an empathetic connection with each other and your Pokémon. You can simply look at each other and a plan is transferred. Very impressive. So, Minun, Plusle, may you battle with us?" Voltic said. Minun and Plusle ran onto the field.

"I hope you're ready." Minun said with a smirk.

"Time to kick ass!" Plusle cheered. The symbols on their cheeks glowed, and they glowed for a second.

"They're powered up by each other." Rina said. "Nero, strike 'em down!" She shouted and her Leafeon appeared with a bored expression. Stanley looked at Taisetsu's Ball.

"Taisetsu, let's roll!" Stanley said with his signature throw, and the shiny Ralts appeared.

"Minun, Helping Hand. Plusle, Thunderbolt on the Ralts." Voltic said. Minun.s right hand glowed and he tapped Plusle's head, and she charged a large amount of electricity.

"Light Screen!" Stanley called and the barrier was set up. Plusle let off a large Thunderbolt that struck the barrier with vigor, some damage going into Taisetsu so the barrier wouldn't break.

"Nero, Sunny Day." Nero yawned and shot a ball of light in the air, creating a small sun. "Solarbeam." Nero, still looking bored, fired a large beam of light.

"Protect." Minun stood in front of Plusle and set up a green barrier that stopped the Solarbeam.

"That is one lazy Leafeon." Stanley commented as Nero lay on his stomach. Rina shrugged.

"Taisetsu, Magical Leaf on Minun!" Taisetsu's gem glowed green and fired off many glowing leaves that hit their target, but seemed to do little damage.

"Minun is my defensive specialist, and Plusle is my attack specialist. Helping Hand and Spark." Minun repeated the process of Helping Hand and Plusle shot forward, covered in electricity, and slammed into Nero, who was flung back. He lazily got up and yawned. Everyone sweatdropped.

Rina was smirking. "Nero may be a lazy son of a bitch, but he can get the job done. Leaf Blade!" Nero's tail glowed green and he ran forward and slashed both Minun and Plusle, sending them into the wall.

"Woah." Voltic said as his two Pokémon got up. He then smirked. "Discharging Hand." He said. Plusle and Minun held hands, both glowing. They charged electricity and shot a massive amount at Nero. The attack broke the Light Screen and caused Nero to cry out in pain.

"Confusion!" Stanley said and Taisetsu separated the two Electric types. Nero got up shakily. Minun then fired an unexpected Thunderbolt at Taisetsu, causing her to fall to her knees.

"Well, I'm built to take hits, not give them, and yet, she fell to her knees from my attack. Why don't we get rid of her, she's in the way." Minun said adjusting his glasses. Plusle and Minun then fired a Thunderbolt at Taisetsu and she started crying out in pain.

"Tai!" Stanley shouted.

"Nero, Swift!" Rina shouted and Nero fired many stars and pelted the two mice, but they ignored it and continued to shock Taisetsu. When they stopped, she was on her stomach, cringing in pain.

"Taisetsu . . ." Stanley said. He grabbed her Love Ball and prepared to return her, until he heard a voice, her voice.

_-No. Not here, I've barley fought. I'm not done. I won't fail him, or myself. I will become STRONGER!-_ She shouted and she stood up. Then she started glowing. She grew taller, her hair became longer, she gained a tutu, and her gems moved to the sides of her head. The glow faded and a Kirlia stood where a Ralts once did, her eyes closed.

_-I. Will. Not. LOSE! I won't fail him!-_ She shouted in Stanley's mind. She became outlined in blue, and the same happened to Plusle and Minun, and they grabbed their head in pain. Taisetsu opened her eyes and they were flung into the wall. She then spun on one foot, and a barrage of leaved flew out from her gems and started slicing Minun and Plusle.

"What power." Voltic said in wonder. How could an extremely hurt Pokémon, even after evolving, do so much, have so much power? He then heard a voice.

_I . . . fail . . . him . . . WON'T!-_ It was faint, but he could tell it was the Kirlia's. Once she finished that sentence, a huge bolt of electricity slammed into both Electric types. They struggled to get up.

"This is impossible. Was she holding back? What is giving her such a power increase?" Minun asked finally standing.

Then, it happened.

Taisetsu levitated, and her eyes glowed pure white. She crossed her arms across her chest, and slashed them apart, causing a huge shockwave of psychic energy that destroyed the ground as it traveled, and flung everyone back into the walls. Minun and Plusle were knocked out. Blizz, who was in the stands and hid behind the barrier that separated the field and stands, hopped over the barrier and ran to Rina.

(POV Change: 1st person Stanley)

I groaned as I opened my eyes, my back killing me from the impact. I looked over to the ruined field and saw Taisetsu on all fours gasping for air. I stood up and ran over to her. I kneeled next to her.

"Taisetsu?" She looked at me, still panting, and smiled.

_-I won.-_ She then fainted and started to fall forward, and I caught her.

"Taisetsu . . ."

-(ooo)- Time: 12:03pm, Location: Mauville PKMN CNTR

We were all medically okay, only a couple bruises for us humans and the normal battle damage for the Pokémon.

Well, except Taisetsu.

Nurse Joy said she used up and extraordinary amount of power, not drawn from just her mind, but her body as well.

No one knew why either.

Rina and Voltic say they heard bits and pieces of telepathic speech. Something about not failing. They had no idea. I was able to hear her clearly, she wanted to succeed, and so much that failure was simply not an option.

I looked at the badge in my hand, and then at the red light of the operation room, where they were making sure Taisetsu was okay. There was only one thought in my mind at this point. It seemed to be the scariest thing I could think of.

'What if she's not okay?'

* * *

DWA: And scene. Close curtains, that's a wrap everyone!

David: Oh that was a dick move.

DWA: *Grins* yeah I know. Still, I needed to end it. Getting too long. Anyways guys, that's all for now. Don't forget to review!


	9. What we do

DWA: Alright, a quick recap, we had a gym battle, that was won by Taisetsu's evolution, and that massive Psychic. Snow will be in Hoenn, along with Eli and Erica, and Cassidy and Mike train. I need a disclaimer.

Darkrai: Hell I don't think I've done one. DarkWolfAssassin does not own Pokémon, just his plot and OC's. Rina and Blizz go to GSlayer, and Jack goes to kyled91doc.

DWA: Thank you. Time to reply to reviews.

Pokemon Forever: Yeah, as I wrote that I was thinking "This is way too cliché." However, it did seem to fit everything going on. With Snow going on four missions, five if you count Alex's, I'm sure it will be interesting. And how do you think Danny's old friends will react if the find out what he has become? Now that I think about it, there are more mysteries in this story then I planned. AND I LOVE IT!

GSlayer: Well then, thanks for the compliment. I'll leave what Nero said as confidential.

Garrett: Oh so you were Gcf, okay. Anyways, I kinda get what you mean. I can be a jerk at times. But normally I'm nice.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech] Mike and Cass only

'**Demonic Thought'** Mike only.

* * *

Chapter 9: What we do . . .

I looked at the clock, and it read 1:00pm. It had been a long few hours, and still no word of Taisetsu.

"Hey, come on Stanley, she'll be fine." Rina said. "She just used too much energy."

"If that were the case, then she'd be in a hospital bed, not an operating room." Voltic said. He wanted to make sure the young Psychic type was okay.

"Sneasel." Hakuhyo said in a sad tone.

"Dreavus." Mystery said in the same tone.

Hakuhyo and Mystery had let themselves out so they knew what happened to their teammate and friend as soon as it was told.

Suddenly the light turned off and Nurse Joy came out. I stood up immediately.

"Well?" I asked nervously.

"She has drained all her mental power and put a massive strain on her body. She almost died a couple times. But she's stable now, and needs a couple days of rest." She said. I sighed in relief, though was very scared.

'She almost died!?' My mind screamed.

"I'll need you to stay away from her room until she regains consciousness, okay?" Joy asked. I gave a solemn nod and she walked away with Chansey, who was pushing a stretcher with the sleeping Kirlia.

"See Stan, I told you it'd work out." Rina said, Blizz giving me a pat on the back.

"Yeah." I said. I didn't really want to talk about it, so I knew what I had to do. I had to call home. I went to the videophone and dialed the home number. It was answered by a very happy Lily.

"STANLEY IT HATCHED IT HATCHED IT HATCHED!" She shrieked at me, the volume of her voice making me fall back and hit the ground. Voltic stood over me.

"Oh my, that was loud. Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded and sat beck in the seat.

"Okay." I said, getting a bit happier from my sister. "What is it?"

"Zack, come here sweetie." She said. Soon a little Ralts with purple hair and black gems popped up with a curious face. (What is it with me and the Ralts line?)

"Hi." I said.

" . . . Ral." He whispered tapping the screen.

"Midnight, could you watch Zack while I talk to my brother?" She asked.

'Midnight?'

An Absol became visible and Lily put Zack on its back. This Absol was different, as its fur was as black as the midnight sky with no stars.

'Clever name.'

"Where and how did you get an Absol?" I asked.

"I'll tell you!"

(First ever Flashback! 3rd Person)

Lily was sitting in the schoolyard, holding her egg, and being bullied because of her attachment to it.

"Can you guys please go away?" Lily asked. The three elder boys laughed at her and kicked dirt at her. She just sighed and cleaned her egg.

From a distance, a pair of red eyes with white pupils watched the young girl get bullied. The being had been watching the young girl protect the egg for days, and decided to finally step in.

"Alright girl, we'll leave ya alone, if you give us the egg."

"No way!" She shouted at them, holding the egg close to her. The three boys started to move closer, until an arc of Psychic power flew past them.

"What the-?" The lead boy asked. Then a black furred Absol jumped in between the three and Lily.

"Sooooooooolllllllll." It growled with fangs bared. The Psycho Cut had gotten the attention of the other people.

"Is that an Absol?"

"What is it doing here?"

"What's with its fur?"

The three boys tried to go around but the Absol followed up with a swift Razor Wind that swept them off their feet, but didn't hurt them.

"Sol. Ab, absol." It said menacingly. Though no one understood, it did make its intentions clear. It was protecting Lily.

"Fine, we'll leave you alone for today girl, but we'll be back." The lead boy said. They then left. The Absol then jumped back into the forest. This continued for three days. However, Lily decided to do something on the third day.

"Wait!" Lily shouted as the Absol started for the forest. It turned slightly and looked at her.

"Umm, can I ask you something?" She said. The Absol fully turned and looked at her.

"Why are you protecting me?" She asked. The Absol pointed at her egg. "My egg?"

"Sol." It said nodding.

"The egg can't be the only reason." Lily stated. The Absol looked down and sighed. She drew a snake like pattern, with large fangs, and a half egg in the mouth.

"You lost yours." Lily said. The Absol nodded. "And you don't want anyone to experience that again, right?" The Absol nodded again.

"One last question." Lily said. She looked to the schoolyard, all eyes were on her. "Do you want to be my Pokémon?" She asked. The Absol's eyes widened.

"S-sol?" It asked, though no one really understood the words, Lily seemed to.

"Yes! I'm planning on going on a journey, and I'd love for you to come along." She said with a smile.

Absol had only seen compassion from a few humans, most saw her as a bad omen. She smiled and charged Lily, flipping her onto her back.

"I'll take that as a yes!" She said laughing. "I'll call you Midnight." She said petting her new Disaster Pokémon. Then she heard the bell.

"Oh, I have to get to class!" Lily said. Midnight smirked and shot forward at high speed and ran through the doors and into the school. She watched the human and knew which classroom to go to, and had a good idea how to get there. Soon she skidded to a stop next the open door. Lily blinked as everyone stared at her. She thrust her free hand in the air.

"That was awesome! Midnight, wait outside the school please." She said dismounting the black furred Pokémon. Midnight nodded and left the school, and waited for her new master to be done.

(Crappy Flashback over!)

"Wow, that's great Lily." I said. She smiled, and then frowned.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"In my recent Gym battle, Taisetsu used a lot of power after she evolved. It's been a few hours and she hasn't woken up." I said.

"Oh no." Lily said.

"She'll be fine, she just needs rest." I said.

"Oh thank Arceus." Lily said. There was a faint crying in the background. "Oh, I have to go, I'll guess you won the battle, bye Stan see ya soon!" She said and the call ended. I sighed and looked outside and saw a downpour.

"Well the weather did call for rain." I heard Rina say from behind me. I turned and saw her smiling.

"True." I said. Then Voltic came up to me.

"I have to go Stanley. I do have an offer for you. Should we succeed in our Pokémon Translator, you will be the first to know and our test subject for it." I smiled.

"As long as it has no side effects." I said. Voltic chuckled.

"Indeed. I have to go. I wish you, and Taisetsu, the best." He said before going into the storm. I sighed and watched the rain, and went to go get lunch.

-(ooo)- Time: 1:34pm, Location: Slateport City, POV: Snow

I walked around Slateport in the storm. I was cold, but I could bear it. I found my target, the Slateport Museum. I walked into an alley and opened the suitcase, and put on the suit. When I had it on I heard the mechanical whirring and clicks as the helmet assembled on my head.

"Stealth Suit MK-1 online. Running diagnostics . . . diagnostics complete. All systems are reading 100% efficiency." The Level One AI said. It was Level One due to it not truly being sentient. It was a program that adapted to different situations, nothing more.

'There needs to be a way to have this without the suitcase. I'll ask later. Invisibility.'

"Activating Invisibility Protocol." I looked at my arms and saw nothing. "Runtime . . . three minutes with a minute recharge." I ran to the museum and ran around to the sides. I jumped and gripped the windowsill and carefully opened the window.

"And here we have an ancient book called "The Assassin of Legends." We have yet to decipher the odd language, but we are getting close." A tour guide said. I smirked, a simple alarm was all that stood in my way. The group moved on and I slipped in and stayed in the shadows.

"Disabling cameras and alarm . . . now." A small EMP was sent from the suit and turned off the two security devices. I walked to the book and pulled out a small cutter and made a circle in the glass and removed it. I then grabbed the book.

"Invisibility energy, depleted. Recharging." The suit said. I looked down and saw it was true, I was visible.

"HEY!" Someone shouted. Startled, I looked over to see a security guard with a gun. "Hands up!" I shook my head and ran for the window. He fired a couple shots but he was a bad marksman, and missed. I stopped and aimed my wrist at him and fired a tranquilizer dart, hitting his neck. He fell asleep quickly, and I made my escape.

'Too easy.' I thought to myself as I ran at high speed through the streets. 'Way too easy.'

-(ooo)- Time: Same, Location: Same, POV: Eli/Erica, 3rd Person

The two nearly fifteen year olds ran into the Pokémon Center.

"Aww I'm soaked." Erica said, looking at her clothes.

"You're not the only one." Eli said doing the same. The wrung out their cloths and walked to a map.

"So, where could they be?" Eli asked.

"How would we know? Mike is hard enough to find as it is, and Danny s a new person now." Erica said.

"Did you say Danny?" A voice said. They turned and saw a random trainer, he looked a bit angry.

"Yeah. Why?" Eli said.

"I hope you don't mean the asshole that uses his Pokémon to kill. He works with Engulfing Shadows." He said. Eli and Erica looked at each other, and then back at him.

"Which Pokémon?" Erica asked. The boy shook his head.

"I don't know or care. Bye." He said going outside after putting on a jacket.

"Danny? With ES?" Erica said.

"No way. He may be . . . different now, but he knows right from wrong. I know it." Eli said.

-(ooo)- Time: 10:35pm, Location: Mauville PKMN CNTR, POV: Stanley 1st Person, dream

Here I was again. To be honest, I was starting to get used to this.

"Hello again." The voice said. I looked down and saw a body this time. "You are mentally growing in strength, the fact you have a body shows that. You are controlling the dreams." It said. The voice was male, I knew that, but still, I had no idea who it was.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"However, I'm still in control. You can move, but I wake you up, and say you can leave." It said, ignoring me.

"Don't ignore me!" I shouted.

"I'm not. I can't tell you who I am. Not yet. Now, I know what transpired earlier. You're worried about her."

"Well no shit." I said.

"She is fine, and I will show you this. But first." A fire ignited, the same blue stick with an orange tip, but each stick was larger. The box, still locked, and still no key. Then, the world changed, it became a bountiful meadow. I saw Taisetsu sitting in the meadow.

"Taisetsu!" I shouted. She looked at me and tilted her head.

"Wha-?" She teleported over to me.

"How and why are you in my dream?" She asked with arms crossed

"I'll guess you can talk because this is a dream. To be honest, I have no clue how to answer your questions." I said. She sighed.

"Whatever. So, I'll guess you're worried as hell about me." She said and I nodded.

"Thought so. I'll be fine Stanley. Though I did over do it." She said sheepishly.

"Like you said to me, don't scare us like that, ever again." She giggled.

"No promises." She said with a wink and started skipping away. I sighed and jogged to follow her.

"So, what were you dreaming about?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." She said merrily.

"That's a load a shit and you know it."

"True, but it's my secret, and it's time to wake up. See ya soon." She said turning and smiling. The meadow vanished and I woke up.

-(o)- Time: 6:43am

"Oh, what a . . . TAISETSU!" I shouted causing everyone to fall out of their own beds. I ran out of the room in a T-shirt and pants and ran down the medical wing until I reached Taisetsu's room. I opened the door and was met by Taisetsu tackling me to the ground. I noticed she was hugging me very tightly.

"Ow. Tai!" I shouted.

_-Stanley!-_ She said. I looked at her and saw the large smile on her face, which gave me one too. Rina and Blizz soon reached us.

"Jeez what a wakeup call." Blizz said.

"Normally I'd be angry, but I'll make an exception this time." Rina said smiling.

"Thank you." I said getting up while holding Taisetsu. A little bit harder to do now but still manageable.

"So, how ya feeling Taisetsu?" I asked.

-_Still a bit weak. Other than that I think I'm fine.-_ She said.

"Think?"

_-I don't really know. Maybe it's my evolution. I feel odd.-_ She said looking at her hands.

"Alright then. Get into bed and I'll get you breakfast. How do pancakes sound?" I asked and she cheered as she hopped out of my arms and went to the bed. I walked to the cafeteria and grabbed a couple plates.

"Hey. Rina's taking a shower." Blizz said next to me. I took notice of the guy in front of me with a wide open mouth.

"Thanks for the heads up." I said getting some of the pancakes. Blizz took a plate as well.

"Well we don't want another "incident" do we?" She said. I knew I was blushing.

"Not cool Blizz." I said getting the syrup.

"I can't believe a Pokémon is talking." The guy said.

"Watch it bub. I can still kick ass." Blizz said. As she got some berries.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to impose. I'll be going." He said as he left. I got my drinks and left the cafeteria. As we walked Blizz put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll say this now Stanley. Rina really doesn't want to train you." She said.

"Why not?" I asked as I turned around.

"She doesn't want to see you hurt. You're her best friend, hell, probably the brother she never had. She did agree, but if she hesitates there's only one thing you can do." Blizz said.

"Punch her myself to start a fight?" I asked.

"Insult her parents." Blizz said. My mouth dropped at her words.

"No way Blizz. She went through hell at the hands of those Zangoose and I will not do that to her." I said putting the trays on a stand near us. Blizz did the same. I guess we both felt like this would be a long one.

"It's the only way to get her pissed off enough to attack you." She said forcefully.

"I won't do it Blizz!" I nearly shouted back getting in her face. She shoved me into the wall and charged and Aura Sphere, pressing in on my chest very lightly.

"And if this happens?" She said.

"I'd rather die." I said narrowing my eyes. She dissipated the sphere and slapped me across the face.

"Do you think we want that to happen?! What about Myst? Tai? Haku? Rina? What about them!?" She shouted at me.

"Blizz . . . I . . ." She suddenly planted a quick kiss on my cheek and sighed.

"Look. Think it over alright. I may not have parents just like Rina, but you're family to us." She said picking up her tray.

"And . . . the kiss?" I asked.

"To show how much you mean to me and Rina dummy. We may not hold any romantic view of you, but we still love you." She said walking away. I sighed and grabbed my tray.

'Arceus . . . if you do hear prayers . . . I beg for forgiveness at the act I may commit.' I thought as I entered Taisetsu's room. Only to be cut by a Magical Leaf in about the same spot Blizz kissed me. I cringed and set the food down.

"Ow." I said holding the small cut. "What was that for?"

_-You were right outside. You think I didn't hear that?-_ She said with tears in her eyes. She was standing on the bed.

_-You'd rather DIE!? What is wrong with you!? Did you ever -_

"Consider your feelings? No, I didn't. And I'm sorry. I . . ." I didn't finish and brought over her tray of food. She still looked mad.

"Come on Taisetsu."

_-Next time. Remember you're not the only one here. You have eight others that would be saddened. Three would be heartbroken. This isn't including your family by the way.-_

"Tai! I get it! I fucked up! So please stop! I've gone through enough in twenty four hours! With that massive Psychic you pulled you almost died as well!" I shouted. Her eyes widened.

_-I . . . almost . . . died?-_ She asked. I nodded. She fell back into a sitting position.

_-I'm . . . I'm sorry.-_ She said. I ruffled her hair but she didn't stop me.

"It's alright. I probably needed that. Now, how about we get something in our stomachs huh?" I asked handing her the tray. She looked at me and I smiled back. I saw her blush and turn away.

'Odd. Oh well.' I thought as I cut her pancakes.

-(ooo)- Time: Same, Location: Hall of Origins, POV: Mike

I exited the odd portal into the Hall and saw every Legend at their respective . . . seats.

"Hey everyone." I said. It was at that moment when Celebi, somehow, pinned me to a wall.

[We won't fall for your lies demon!] She shouted in my face.

"What? Oh right. That." I said smiling. "So who spilled the beans?" I asked. Giritina raised his wing.

[Sorry man.] He said. I shrugged.

"Whatever. Celebi can you let go please?" I asked.

[So you can slaughter us?] She asked.

"Okay what the hell did Ravaza do?" I asked.

[He attacked almost all of us and tried to become the next God. Even though there shouldn't be a new God unless we vote so.] Manaphy said. [He almost killed us.]

"Ooooohhhhhh, okay that makes sense." I said. "Look, I have Ravaza under control.

[LIES!] Celebi hissed.

"Girl what the hell is wrong with you!?" I asked.

[Ravaza destroyed half her forest.] Rayquaza said nonchalantly.

"Oh."

'Little help here?'

'**The fuck am I supposed to do? They all hate me save for Darkrai, Giritina and Arceus.'**Ravaza said back.

'Fantastic.'

I looked at Darkrai and he sighed.

[Son of a bitch. Why me?] He fired a Dark Void that hit Celebi and put her to sleep. I caught Celebi as she fell.

[Darkrai what the hell?!] Cresselia screeched at him. The two were in love yes, but still held a mutual hate for each other. I guess that happens when you're more than opposites in just abilities.

[Well Ravaza and I got along just fine! Plus that's my trainer over there!] He shouted back. I knew they would yell at each other so I tuned them out, and it looked like everyone else did too.

[Well at least they aren't trying to kill each other anymore.] Azelf said. [Now back to you.]

"Oh for the love of . . . Hey! Little help Arceus!" I shouted. She sighed.

"I'm surprised you're not going to fight it out." She said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

[That's what Ravaza would have done.] Giritina said.

'**Damn straight.'**

"Which means you actually have control over him." Arceus said, sounding surprised.

"He did say he'd serve me in full." I said

"Even with me Ravaza was never so obedient." Arceus said.

'**She had the tendency to be a bitch. You can relay that if you want.'**

"He says you had the tendency to be a bitch." I said. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"He has told me that several times. Never mind, to be honest, this was the only reason you were summoned." Arceus said.

[Actually, I have a question.] Rayquaza said flying over to me in a smaller form. [What are you doing in Hoenn? You have asked many other Legends for help and don't think it has gone unnoticed.]

"What's it to you?" I asked.

[I am Hoenn official Guardian, and I will not have you prance around doing whatever you wish human.]

"I'm trying to stop Engulfing Shadows." I said.

[And this requires Legendary help?] He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Apparently, this was important to Ravaza. The last name of their leader is Umbra." I said. Rayquaza backed off a bit.

[Umbra? Are you absolutely sure?]

"He was my best friend, I would know." I said.

[ . . . If you need the help of the Hoenn Legends, contact me first from now on. Understood?] He said.

"Sure, but why do you seem . . . nervous?" I asked.

[Ask Lugia.] He said turning, only to find the Guardian of the Sea had vanished.

[Lugia? Where did he go?] He asked forcefully. No one knew.

[Shit. This is bad. If Lugia has been lying . . .]

"Rayquaza, what is going on? I've never seen you nervous before." Arceus said.

'**The bitch doesn't know!? AHAHAHAHAHAH! Holy shit they actually kept it secret! No fucking way!'**

'Kept what secret?'

'**Lugia's lust for power. And guess who was able to supply him with it?'**

'Oh no.'

[YOU DIDN'T TELL HER?! RAYQUAZA ARE YOU A FUCKING IDIOT!?] Darkrai screamed and literally punched Rayquaza in the face.

[It never came up!] He said, getting up

[LIKE THAT MATTERS! Because now, we have a power crazed Legend on the loose.] Darkrai said.

'**Heh, I foresaw this. The next time he would "revert," Lugia would lose his darker side. Of course, that means that there will be two Lugia's. I think we should explain this. Or at least I should.'**

"Okay guys, hold up!" All eyes were on me. "According to Ravaza, this is what happened."

-(ooo)- Time: 8:09am, Location: Mauville Outskirts, POV: Stanley

I rolled to dodge another punch. I was lucky not to have to play the "parents" card on Rina.

"You're getting good with dodging Stan. Soon we'll work on basic defense. But for now, duck bitch!" She shouted as she tried to nail me in the face, and I was lucky enough to go under it and tackle her to the ground without going down myself.

"I got some things from watching you two." I said panting.

"Don't get tired now Stan, you still have a ways to go!" Blizz shouted from a tree. I was glad she said the kiss was just a show of friendship, especially among her species. Kinda like how people in other countries kiss good friends on the cheek to greet them. Still, it was awkward for the both of us. Taisetsu was still recovering, and needed three days of total rest.

"Okay Stan, so you have some knowledge. Let's put it to the test." She said raising her fists. I raised mine, but was obviously nervous.

"Here I come!" She said charging.

'Let's roll.'

-(ooo)- Time: Same, Location: Deep sea trench, POV: Lugia, 3rd Person.

'Go away.'

'_You cannot make me.'_

'GO AWAY!'

'_No. I am you, as much as you are me.'_

'I am nothing like you!'

'_Oh? Is that really true? You created me. You made me. You went to darkness. Just like you always will. Go find the one that made us whole. The one named Umbra.'_

Lugia's eyes opened, and they were red. He swam up, ready to find this "Umbra."

The man who made him "whole." The man who gave him what he always wanted deep inside.

Power.

* * *

DWA: Oh my Arceus what am I doing to this story?

Taisetsu: Going waaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy off topic?

DWA: Yeah that sounds about right. Look, sorry about this random Lugia bullshit . . . oh wait . . . never mind. It is no longer bullshit and is now relevant to the plot.

Taisetsu: . . . what?

DWA: You'll see. Anyways guys and (maybe) gals that was a prime example of me thinking on my feet. Took me about 30 seconds for me to find a way the Lugia thing is really relevant to the plot. A cookie to the one who can name the obvious reference I'm going to make. Do that in your review!

Taisetsu: *To audience* I sometimes worry about him. Still, he did create us . . . *sigh* son of a bitch, I can hear fighting. Bye everyone.


	10. Defines Us

DWA: Okay, so this is the tenth chapter . . . nothing really special. Though I realized how easily Mike blew through Sinnoh. Still, Stanley is a new trainer. Also, Sleepingreaper0 informs me that SnowyCursedRain has broken her ankle. Since I somewhat know what she is going through, I fractured mine, I hope to see her get well soon. Disclaimer please.

Mike: DarkWolfAssassin does not own Pokémon, just the plot and his awesome OC's. Like me. Jack belongs to kyled91doc, and Rina and Blizz go to GSlayer. For later, the song belongs to Fall Out Boys. I'd name it but I can't spell that and I'm too lazy to check it up.

DWA: Egotistical ass. Oh shit I'm on! Uhh, sorry. Anyways, last chapter was relatively boring, but held things to advance the plot. The Lugia thing will appear sometime later after it's mentioning here. It may happen a long time from now, but it'll be there. Anyways, reply time! Wow that's a lot of reviews. . .

mrbean236: Well I just have a couple ideas, but for now . . . well I decided to just kinda get that outta the way for now . . . as you have read if you read the authors note. Still, this one's going to be tricky.

RockytheTyranitar: Ch 7 FOLLOW THE STORY DAMMIT! Also, the siblings were fine using those attacks. Mudkip is a pure water type, while psychics are normally damaged by poison moves. (Don't call me a nerd, the correct term would be Pokémon Master)

Ch 8: It is categorized as Adventure/Romance. Plus Mike is badass enough as it is.

Taisetsu: My name is Taisetsu you jerk. T-a-i-s-e-t-s-u. Spell it right or you die.

You know he's a Tyranitar right?

Taisetsu: . . . Dammit.

Ch 9: Hate to say but I'm not much of a fan of Tyranitar. Sure it is a badass, but I never saw the appeal. Meh. Also, ho boy. Look, Aceus divided her power among the Legendaries. Dialga could remove them from history, but that would cause WAY too many problems. To remove ES, you need to remove the idea, and the only way to do that is to make the person who came up with it non-existent. If David never existed, Ravaza would have never gotten his host, and Mike would be a very different person. Too many variables to deal with.

Pokemon Forever: Well Celebi is asleep so yeah. Besides . . . I think they'll be fine. Lily will make her official trainer debut in the fourth Arc, Midnight and Zack being her first battlers. Snow's suit isn't really an Iron man suit. It's a Stealth suit from Fallout with a Dead Space three style helmet with an FPS HUD. It can't fly or shoot blasts of energy.

GSlayer: "Dark" Lugia . . . yeah. I fix this problem (while creating another) rather quickly. I'm very glad you have me as your favorite author! Makes me happy!

garrett: I have no idea what a Moro is but ok. And, no, you're wrong, in one sense. For your answer you get 1/4th of a cookie. I don't think what I did with Lugia will be resolved so easily, it will probably be resolved later . . . much later.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech] Mike and Cass only

'**Demonic Thought'** Mike only.

* * *

Chapter 10: Defines Us.

-(ooo)- Time: 9:23am, Location: Hall of Origins, POV: Mike, 1st Person

"Okay, if I am understanding this right, Lugia has an odd hunger for power." Arceus said. I nodded.

"He went out to look for ways to get power." I nodded again. "Found the expelled Umbra family, and became a Shadow Pokémon. From there the Umbra's lost control and he went on a rampage. Darkrai, Rayquaza, Cresselia and Ravaza had to all fight him to beat him. Lugia turned back to normal and apologized. Many died from his rampage. AND NO ONE TOLD ME!?" She bellowed. Rayquaza cringed.

[We left that job to Rayquaza. We thought he told you.] Darkrai said.

"Where is the Umbra man?" Arceus asked me. I shook my head.

"I don't know. Ravaza said we'll have two Lugia's by the end of the day though." I said.

[What? How?] Cresselia asked.

"Ravaza used his powers to create a spell or something. Basically, when Lugia goes "Shadow," he'll split into a normal Lugia, and a Shadow Lugia. The normal Lugia will then-" I was cut off by a tear in space opening and a battered Lugia falling through it.

"Well . . . that'll happen. Fuck." I said. David had a Legendary with him now.

-(ooo)- Location: ES HQ, POV: David, 3rd Person

David smirked at the Master Ball in his hand. It contained his second ever Pokémon, a Shadow Lugia.

"With you by my side, I'm sure any rebellions will be crushed rather quickly."

_-But of course Master. I am by your side, until your death. I yearn to serve.-_ S-Lugia said in his head. David chuckled and pocketed the Ball.

"One more weapon at my disposal." He said before turning and walking towards his base.

-(ooo)- Time: 12:09pm, Location: Mauville PKMN CNTR, POV: Stanley, 1st Person

I took a bite of the burger I was having for lunch. I was eating with Taisetsu. I promised to do this until she recovered.

_-Thank you for doing this Stanley. It gets really boring in here.-_ She said. I swallowed my food and smiled.

"I said I would. It's no big deal Taisetsu. I'm here for you." I said ruffling her hair. She swatted my hands away like she normally does.

_-Would you stop that?-_ She said with a grin. I put a finger to my chin.

"Hmm, how about . . . NEVER!" I said grabbing her and ruffling her hair with my hands. She laughed as she flailed to get me off.

_-Stop Stanley! Haha, come on! Please stop!-_ She shouted into my mind while laughing. I laughed and set her down. She started fixing her hair with a grin directed towards me.

_-You're horrible.-_ She said. I shrug. Nurse Joy came in.

"Hello Taisetsu. Hello Stanley." She said.

"Hey Joy. What's up?" I asked.

"Voltic wanted me to test this and I have no other patients. It's supposed to do multiple tests with a scan." She said holding up a small handheld device with a screen. She turned the screen to her and a horizontal line and vertical line went across Taisetsu.

"You okay? I asked. Taisetsu nodded. The machine beeped and Nurse Joy's eyes widened.

"Oh my. This is remarkable. It just did about half an hours work in five seconds." She smiled. "I'm sure this will be very useful to everyone. I'll look over the data. See you soon!" She said and left.

"Well that's nice." I said. Taisetsu nodded. She then wrapped her arms around my waist and let go.

"And what was that for?" I asked with a smile.

_-For being there for me.-_ She said with a blush.

"No problem Taisetsu." I said. She smiled and went back to her berries.

After a few minutes, she spoke.

_-Stanley?-_

"Yeah?" I asked looking at her.

_-When you were in my dream. I felt, someone else. It was like he was right next to you, but I couldn't see him. Do you know anything?-_ She asked. I sighed.

"Keep this between us okay?" She nodded. "Since we started traveling, I'd have these weird dreams from time to time. In each one, someone would talk to me, tell me things in a cryptic way. I'd see a fire, and every time I see it it's bigger. Then there's a box with chains and a lock. I don't know, it doesn't make sense." I said.

_-I wish I could help. I'd have to be with you to help but . . . It's hard to enter someone's dream without help at my level.-_ She said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. Just like always." I said. She smiled and nodded. She then looked up and her eyes glazed over. I was curious until I heard,

_-. . . thank you for giving me this chance.-_ I smiled. She was talking about Mike, the entire reason I was able to go on this journey. I smiled and continued eating.

-(ooo)- Time: 1:39pm, Location: ES HQ Hoenn, POV: Snow, 1st Person

I was walking through the halls, seeing many new faces. I had decided to surprise James with the suit, and scare him a bit. The suit had a voice module that distorted my voice. I put my hand on the scanner and it confirmed my identity and let me in. I saw James of course, but Danny was here too.

"Look Danny, I have no idea what stunts you're trying to pull, but I want them to stop!" James shouted. They didn't see me yet so I turned on the invisibility and hid in the shadows.

"James I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bullshit! You're being trained by Alex, and I never really trusted the guy, so by all rights, I don't trust you! I want you out of here by sundown!" He said.

"You aren't my superior, Alex is. I'll be getting lunch if you need me." He said before leaving. Before he got to the door he stopped and looked at me. He then shrugged and left.

"Insolent little prick." James said looking at a computer screen. I had the helmet retract, and the sound got his attention.

"What was that? Show yourself." I walked out of the shadows, the invisibility turned off with the helmet being compacted.

"Snowflake? What are you doing here?" He asked. He then smiled. "I hate to sound like a pedophile but the awesome suit really fits you well." He said with a chuckle. I was a bit disgusted but pushed it aside.

"David wanted me to get a report from you." He looked at me and facepalmed.

"Shit I forgot. Yeah I have it right here, should I just send it to him?" He asked holding a flash drive.

"I guess." I said. He plugged the flash drive he was holding into the computer and typed a bit. He then looked at me.

"Hey, Snowflake, have a seat." He said. I did as told and sat down.

"I hear you're ready to be an Admin. Great job."

"Thank you sir." I said.

"Aww come on, I'm sure everyone told you not to call them sir, so do the same for me. You drink?" He asked getting out a shot glass and some vodka.

"No." I said. He shrugged.

"So . . . how are you enjoying being with us?" He said pouring some of his drink into the glass.

"It's . . . better than being with my family I suppose." He looked at me.

"You guess?"

"Well, I only knew my parents. I never saw any other family members." I said.

"Hmm. Well, it was nice talking with ya Snowflake, I have an appointment to keep." I nodded and left the room and went to the cafeteria. I entered and many people stared at my suit. I had the urge to turn back and leave but I wanted to see how Danny was. And ask him about those two kids. I looked around and saw Danny and walked over to his table. He seemed to be alone.

"Danny." I said. He looked and smiled at me.

"Snow, what a pleasant surprise, please sit down." He said. I sat down.

"So what brings you here?" He asked.

"Well, Alex wanted me to check on you." I said.

"Oh, when you get back tell him I'm doing fine. Well, except for James annoying me all the time." He said. I chuckled but had one more question to ask.

"This is out of the blue but do you know two people named Eli and Erica?" I asked.

"Yeah. We grew up together. I left them behind for Engulfing Shadows though." He said and he drinking his water.

"Well they're in Hoenn." I said. He almost spit out the water but quickly gulped it down.

"They're what now?" He asked.

"They're in Hoenn. And I believe they are looking for you." I said. Danny looked down.

"They'll find me eventually. If I have to go back to Sinnoh before then . . . I'll confront them." He said.

"Okay. Good luck. I have to go now. Later." I said as I got up.

"Before you go . . . you look really cute in that suit." He said. I blushed but kept on walking.

'Ohh damn him.' I thought to myself as I walked towards the exit.

-(ooo)- Time: 12:44pm, next day Location: Mauville PKMN CNTR, POV: Stanley, 1st Person

I was sitting in a chair next to Taisetsu's bed. I had just finished another training session with Rina, and I had the bruises to show it.

_-Are you sure you're okay?-_ She asked eyeing my bruises.

"Yeah I'm fine Taisetsu. Don't worry so much." I said. She sighed.

_-Stanley . . . - _"Kirlia kir." She said. I looked at her, confused as to why she would talk in Pokespeech, but chalked it up to a personal thing.

"So, you ready to get back on the road tomorrow?" I asked. She smiled at me and nodded.

_-Of course! And I'm very sure Hakuhyo will be happy as well.-_ She said with a giggle. According to her, Hakuhyo was terribly bored here. Nurse Joy came in and had that device.

"Okay Taisetsu, please stand up so I may scan you." She said. Voltic's medical scanner was a real hit, and had very few bugs. Taisetsu stood on the bed and the lines went over her body. The machine beeped.

"Well, you've made a remarkable recovery. You can leave right now if you wanted, should I get the discharge forms?" She asked with a smile. I looked at Taisetsu and she nodded.

"Sure thing." I said and she left to get the papers. A few minutes later and she came in and handed me a clipboard and pen.

"Just sign here and you'll be good to go." I smiled and signed my name and handed her the clipboard.

"Alright. We thank you for staying here, and hope to see you again!" She said.

"Don't you feel weird saying that?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do. It's just a habit." She said and left. Taisetsu jumped on me and sat herself on me like a father did to his kid so they could see something better. I laughed.

"So what, am I your slave now?" I asked.

_-Yes you are. Now mush!-_ She said while patting my head. I chuckled as I walked out of the room and saw Blizz.

"Oh, hey Blizz." I said.

"Sup Stan? Hey, is Taisetsu all better?" She asked.

_-Yep, I'm fit to travel!-_ She said happily.

"So, should we leave now?" Blizz asked.

"Yeah, I'll go get Rina. Taisetsu, stay with Blizz please." Taisetsu teleported next to Blizz and went to the lobby while I went to our room. I opened the door to see Rina . . . naked. I quickly shut the door.

'Not again.' I thought to myself feeling blood rush to my face.

"Stanley, I won't kill you but expect a very strong uppercut in training." Rina said in a strained voice.

"To be fair it's not like I haven't seen you naked before." I said through the door.

"Still, it's common courtesy to knock!" She shouted.

"Just tell me when you're dressed, we're leaving soon. Taisetsu made a full recovery." I said and she sighed. After a little bit she spoke again.

"Fine, I'm dressed." She said. I opened the door to see her pull down her shirt.

"Second time." She said shaking her head. "Remind me to never get drunk near you, I feel like I'd do something embarrassing. " She said smirking.

"Real nice Rina." I said getting my bag. Rina grabbed hers and we walked into the lobby.

"So we had another incident . . ." Rina said. Blizz tried to stifle a laugh.

"Oh get it out of your system Blizz." I said. She started laughing while Taisetsu looked confused.

'If you're listening. I saw Rina naked . . . again.'" I said trying to hide my blush.

_-. . . STANLEY ZENEX WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?-_ She screamed into my mind and I stumbled back from the shock.

"It was an accident!" I shouted back.

"Tai calm down. He doesn't mean it. He just has a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time." Rina said.

"Oh please don't remind me." I said. "Come on let's get on the road!" I shouted. Then Minun walked through the doors. This confused many of the trainers.

"Ah, Stanley, just the person I was looking for. In his haste, Voltic forgot to give you his number. He also has a gift for you since you may become his . . . "assistant" in testing his many inventions that require field tests. Please go to his lab. I have other matters to attend to." He said. He then made his way over to Nurse Joy and hopped on the counter and started a conversation with her.

"I love the fact the other trainers are absolutely confused about this." I said looking around. Blizz had calmed down during Minun's announcement to me. So we left and went to the gym.

As we walked up to the gym, there was an explosion and Plusle came flying out of a window, landing on Blizz's snout.

" . . . umm, hi?" Blizz said. Plusle lazily rolled off her snout and fell to the ground.

"Owww." She said sitting up.

"You okay?" I asked. She looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm good." She turned to the gym. "Voltic, let's do that again!" Voltic poked his head out of the window.

"You're insane Plusle! Besides, we don't have any more phosphorus!" He said. He then noticed us and waved.

" Stanley, Rina, Blizz, and even Taisetsu! Please come in! I'll be down shortly!" He shouted to us and disappeared from the window. Plusle ran inside and we followed her into the waiting room. Voltic soon came down wiping off some dirt with a rag.

"Sorry about that. I was messing with some chemicals, trying to find a way to stop the poison status before it happens, and Plusle added some phosphorus, causing the explosion." He said.

"We should do it again sometime! It was awesome!" Plusle said.

"Ignoring my destructive Plusle, I have something for you two." He said taking out two Pokegears.

"Pokegears? No we couldn't take those." I said.

"Oh please, I insist, after all, I made them!" He said.

"Isn't that copyright infringement?" Blizz asked.

"Not at all. The design may be the same, but the technology is quite different. The map feature is a 3D holograph, along with the video phone. It can record video, transfer money, and much more!" He said. He held out the two, one was a radiant green, the other was sky blue. Rina quickly snagged the green one, so I took the blue one.

"Wow, thanks Voltic!" She said happily.

"Not a problem, in fact, I was told to give you these by a friend. I was planning on giving them to random people in town, but his idea was better." Voltic said.

"Who is your friend?" I asked.

"Oh, it's M-mmpphh!" Voltic covered Plulse's mouth with his hand.

"He wanted to stay anonymous. Sorry." He said. Plusle said something but was muffled by Voltic's hand. I shrug and we bid him farewell and left.

"Wow, we have Pokegears now! This is awesome!" Rina said as she explored the options it had. I simply put mine in my pocket as we walked toward the exit. Then she found the radio.

_I'm gonna make you bend and break_

_Say your prayer but let the good times roll._

_In case God doesn't show…_

Me and Rina looked at each other and started singing along. I could feel Taisetsu tapping my head to the beat of the drums.

'Enjoying the music?'

_-Oddly enough . . . yes I am!-_ She said happily. People looked at us oddly as we walked but we didn't care. We were having a lot of fun!

(POV Change, Mike)

I was sitting in a chair as Arceus screamed at Rayquaza. Luckily, she put up a barrier to spare our ears. Celebi had woken up and was yelling at Darkrai. To be honest, there was a lot of yelling.

"How much longer?" I asked.

[Until?] Giritina asked.

"Someone gets blasted in the face."

[I'd say about . . . five minutes.] Giritina said.

"I give it six." I said. I looked to my left and saw Lugia by himself. He seemed distressed. I teleported over to him.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" I asked.

_-I gave into my dark side. How weak am I that I would give in so easily?- _I had heard that Lugia liked to talk through telepathy.

"Hey, I've given in to my dark side, and I didn't sit here and pout." I said.

[YOU didn't cause the deaths of hundreds of innocent lives when you gave in!] He shouted at me. Suddenly, the yelling stopped. I knew Lugia was the calmest of all legends, so his outburst was quite the surprise.

[Lugia . . .] Ho-oh said.

[No! I'm tired of having a lust for power!]

"It's gone now. It separated from you and left you intact!" I shouted back. He turned his head away from me.

[It doesn't matter. I've hurt a lot of innocents in my bouts of rage. I will not do so anymore. I will sleep, and wait for the pure heart to cleanse me.] He said before flying out of the Hall.

"Sleep? Pure heart? What does he mean?" I asked.

[In times of personal strife or trauma, a Legend will go into a period of hibernation that can last decades of even centuries. The pure heart means those who can wield the weapon the humans modeled after him or her.] Giritina said.

"And the weapon is?" I asked.

[How should we know? It's his weapon. We have no connection to it.] Giritina said. I sighed.

"Well, we just have to hope we find this person. Where ever he or she may be."

-(ooo)- Time: 7:36pm, Location, Littleroot Town, POV: Lily

I was drying Zack with a towel, seeing as he had just had a bath because he had gotten dirty from playing outside. School had gotten . . . different. People seemed to avoid me. Maybe it's because of Midnight, whom is always with me in a Poke Ball. Zack, well he was my little baby. I moved the towel away and saw his messy hair and started combing it. I heard my door open.

"My little flower is growing up so much!" I heard my mother say as I fixed Zack's hair. When I moved away he smiled and motioned for me to pick him up, which I did.

"Thanks mom." I said. Zack seemed too hid from her by burying his face in my chest. "He's still not use to you it seems."

"Yes it seems so. How is that Absol of yours?" She asked.

"Midnight is fine. She is very happy with us. Though I think she's getting lazy." I said looking over to the ball of black fur in the corner. One of Midnight's eyes opened.

"Sol." She said as her eye closed. If I had to guess, she said "Meh."

"Are you sure you want to travel?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I am. I'll wait until Stanley finishes here, and then I'll head out."

"Where will you go?" She asked.

"Hmm . . ." I started thinking about it. I didn't like Sinnoh, too cold. Kanto seemed nice, but I have the feeling Stanley would go on the path of his idol, and I didn't feel ready to fight him. Unova was too far for mom not to worry. So that leaves,

"Johto. I'm going to Johto." I said. Mom sighed.

"Okay dear. Dinner is ready by the way. Midnight, should I bring your food to you?" She asked with a grin. Midnight got up and scoffed and went past her.

"We'll be down soon mom." I said. She nodded and left. I looked to Zack, whose purple eyes were staring at me.

"DO you want to fight someday?" I asked my adoptive child. He tilted his head.

"Ral?" I sighed.

"I think I'll wait a bit to explain. Come on, let's have dinner, and don't make a mess of yourself young man." I said. Zack giggled and did his best to give me a hug. I started walking down the stair. My mind was already filled with thoughts of traveling with Zack and Midnight.

'Now I can't wait!' I thought excitedly.

* * *

DWA: No cliffhanger of any sort HO! Stupid remarks aside, no one guess what reference I made. It was the Shadow Pokémon Series! (Colosseum and XD: Gale of Darkness) I played the shit out of those games and it will most likely be a reoccurring theme in many of my stories. The simple thought of having such dark powers intrigues me. In this universe, all Pokémon have a Shadow side, which is driven by rage. With that aside, review guys!


	11. Moving On

DWA: Hey everyone! How are all my lovely readers! Now, you've probably realized I don't post on weekends. The weekend is my time to fuck around and do whatever. Regardless, I need a disclaimer.

Cassidy: DarkWolfAssassin does not own Pokémon, just this plot, and his OC's. Rina and Blizz belong to GSlayer, and Jack belongs to kyled91doc.

DWA: Thank you. Now for the Review replies.

GSlayer: That bit with Plusle was for comedy purposes. Obviously. Thank you for the fun to read reviews!

Pokemon Forever: Ah yes Lily's path. That won't be for a while. We still have Stanley's adventure in Kanto. Which I want to do but I have no idea . . . dude . . . replying to these reviews has to be the smartest thing I've done. I just got some ideas . . . FUCK YEAH! All craziness aside *Writes Ideas down* there are many paths as to keep the story interesting. We have Stanley developing as a Trainer, Mike and Cassidy gathering forces against ES, Snow's development as an ES member, and a little Lily here and there. I like that you said my story has a Legacy, it sounded sophisticated. Like a sir!

SnowyCursedRain: Welcome back Snowy! I wondered why you disappeared. Oh well, yeah I've been goin at this like a boss. Now the plots, as I told Pokemon Forever, are there to keep a readers interest. And the Shadow Legend, hoho boy, I smirk at the things I could do. I'll guess you were the guest seeing as the reviews were exactly the same. Glad to see you want more. c:

mrbean236: Get the game back and beat it. It's freaking amazing. The concept of having Pokémon technically succumb to their darkness is so fascinating, don't you agree?

And now for a recap.

Last time on The Arceus Assassin: We found out Lugia, a normally calm and collected Legendary, had a dark side that lusted for power, and is now in the hands of Engulfing Shadows. Lugia retreated to the depths of the ocean to sleep and wait for a human to cleanse him. Meanwhile, Taisetsu has recovered and the odd pair of Rina and Stanley set out to Lavaridge Town for the fourth badge, after getting their new Pokegears from Voltic. Snow got to see James and Danny fir a short talk, and Lily has decided on her path when she becomes a trainer.

There ya go, so, let's get going, shall we?

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech] Mike and Cass only

* * *

Chapter 11: Moving on

-(ooo)- Time: 11:54am, Next day, POV: Stanley

We were walking along the route to Lavaridge Town, though I was walking with a small limp. Rina definitely got me back for the incident, she kicked my ass in training. Literally and figuratively.

"So, how you holding up?" Blizz asked me.

"Ok I guess. I'm glad I'm not fighting you however. I'd probably be dead." I said. She lightly punched my shoulder while laughing.

"You idiot. You know you'll have to fight me eventually." She said with a grin.

"I know. I'm just glad it isn't now." I said. She nodded.

_-So, why are you really doing this? Protecting us is obviously a motive, but it's not the only one.-_ Taisetsu asked. I focused my best to try and communicate via telepathy, by projecting my thoughts.

_- . . . Well, to be- . . .- _'To be honest I'm doing this because of my dreams. I feel like I'm going to be fighting.' I thought.

_-That was good. You're progressing quickly. Again, you'll only be able to use telepathy.-_

'I know, still, it'll be nice to be able to talk to you without reading my mind.' I felt her tap my head in agreement.

"Rina, you calmed down enough?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you were able to take that. I did have a hard time holding back." She said. I shrugged.

"It hurt, but I need to get better endurance." I said. She hummed in agreement.

"Alright then." I said taking out my Pokegear and looking at the map function. We still had a walk ahead of us until Lavaridge Town. "We still have quite a ways to go." I said.

_-I estimate that we will arrive in the night. I suggest we recharge our batteries and have some lunch.-_ Taisetsu said to everyone with projected telepathy. We stopped and looked around until we saw a nice looking lake in the distance, with a clearing on one side.

"How about over there?" I asked. Everyone looked and saw the spot.

"Perfect. Come on!" Rina said running off with Blizz. I ran after them, and we eventually came to the spot and saw a man on a pier, he was fishing. He looked back at us and smiled.

"Hello there young ones. Here for the fishing?" He said. We shook our heads.

"It looked like a nice spot for lunch." I said.

"Ahh, taking a rest eh? Well I have to be going. If you want you can have this fishing rod." He said holding it out. I took it with a smile.

"Thank you sir."

"Oh it's quite alright. I have plenty at home. Good luck with the fishing!" He said before he grabbed a cooler and walked away. I pressed a button and the rod collapsed and became compact.

'I'll use it later.' I thought as I was Rina starting a campfire.

"Mystery, Hakuhyo, come out and relax." I said and the device on my waist released the two from their respective Poke Balls. Mystery went over to the pile of sticks and used Will-o-Wisp to ignite them. Hakuhyo dipped his feet into the water. Suddenly, Rain cannonballed into the water and splashed water all over Hakuhyo, who grinned and jumped in and started a splash fight.

"Hmm, hey, Taisetsu!" I shouted. She looked over and saw the splash fight and grinned, becoming outlined in blue. I looked to the lake and saw a massive wave crash into the two playing Pokémon. I burst into laughter at their confused expression.

"Kirlia Kir Kir! Lia Kirlia!" Taisetsu shouted as she giggled. I walked over to my bag and put the fishing rod away and pulled out my sketchbook. I had started a picture of Taisetsu in her new form, and I wanted to finish it. So I grabbed my pencil and continued on the eyes.

-(ooo)- Time: 1:45pm, Location: Weather Institute, POV: Snow, 1st Person

I stepped out of the cab and handed the driver the money I owed. He sped away as I stood still.

'Time to get that data.' I thought to myself as I looked at the research building. I walked into the forest and set down my suitcase. I pulled out the suit and put it on. I heard the mechanical whirring and clicking as the helmet formed on my head. I looked at the cliff leading to the building and sighed.

'Yay, I get to go rock climbing.' I though sarcastically. I jumped on to the cliff face and started climbing, the suit making it rather easy. Eventually, I made it to the top.

'Now to get in.'

I looked around and saw a slightly open window. I went over to it and looked inside.

'Activate infrared scanner.'

"Infrared scanner activated." My vision changed and I saw blobs of heat in a blue background. I looked left and right and saw no one in the hallway. I sneaked in and activated the invisibility. I started walking through the halls as I followed a waypoint to the server room, courtesy of James. I made sure to avoid the pathways that had people in them. I encountered one guard but I knocked him out with a hit to a pressure point. I finally got to the server room.

"Time until invisibility recharge, thirty seconds." I hid in the shadows and turned off the invisibility, and let it recharge. When it did, I reactivated it and went to a terminal. I plugged in a USB and it hacked into the system, the program gathering all data on weather manipulation without the use of Pokémon.

I made sure to constantly check the door to see if it had opened. I heard a beep and pulled out the USB.

'I actually hope the next objective is harder than this. Maybe David was anticipating more resistance.' I thought as I went to the window. When I reached it I hopped out and jumped off the cliff, grabbing the side to slow my decent, feeling the rock of the cliff break beneath my fingers.

'I'm very glad this suit is durable.' I thought as I landed. I looked back to the building and smiled.

'I like field work. It's fun.'

I packed up my suit and walked away from the area, happy with my success.

-(ooo)- Time: 1:45pm, POV: Stanley, 1st Person

I set down my sketchbook with a smile. I finished the picture. Taisetsu was sitting on a log looking into the night sky. Her eyes reflected some of the stars as she had a blissful smile on her face.

"Yo, lunch is ready!" Rina called. I walked over to her and sat down as she handed me a bowl of stew.

"Smells great!" I said as I took a taste. "Same for the taste!" I said.

"Thanks! I did work hard on this. After all, you've been doing well in training." She said smiling. I looked to my team and saw them enjoying their own Pokechow, as well as Rina's team. Blizz was with us, eating a mix of stew and Pokechow.

"So, next gym is a Fire type gym, I'll guess Rain will be your saving grace?" I asked. Rina nodded and swallowed her food.

"Yeah. I just hope he can take the hits. My team is particularly weak to fire as you can see." She said. I nodded.

"I need a fourth Pokémon now that I think about it." I said. "Preferably a Water type."

"Well, you have a fishing rod and there's a lake right there. Go fishing after you eat." Blizz said.

"Yeah. I'll do that. Seems logical. Maybe I'll get a Gyarados or something." I said. I picked up my eating pace slightly. I wanted to get that new member ASAP.

"Sneasel Sne." Hakuhyo said pointing at me.

"I agree with Hakuhyo. Slow down and enjoy the meal Stanley. We have all the time we need." Blizz said. I nodded and smiled at Hakuhyo, who grinned and went back to his food.

As we ate, I decided to think about how everything was going. Rina and I were on our way to being in the League, Taisetsu evolved, for a price at the time. I have a Dark/Ice type, a Ghost type, and a Psychic type. I'll soon have a water type. Lily has two Pokémon of her own, an Absol and a Ralts. Rina has four Pokémon, a Servine, Leafeon, Lucario and Marshtomp. We were moving on in life.

Then my thoughts drifted to Jack. The arrogant guy who seemed to be warming up to me. I know he has a Murkrow, Wingull and Charmeleon, so he'll be tough to beat. I wonder how he won against Voltic, if he did that is. I then thought of ES. They were helping Hoenn with the Remnants, diminishing their numbers and such. Still, I didn't like them. Especially Danny.

I shook my head to clear my mind and realized I had finished my meal subconsciously.

"I'm going to go fishing guys." I said standing up and going to my bag and getting the rod out. I ran to the pier and cast the line. As I sat down, I heard light footsteps. I turned my head and saw Taisetsu.

_-May I join you?-_ She asked. I nodded and she sat down beside me. I check my Pokegear and saw it was 2:14pm. I smiled at the time I had and relaxed. I felt Taisetsu lean against me. I sat there, listening to the waves as Taisetsu leaned on me, and I let my mind go blank.

-(o)- Time: 2:54pm

I tug on the line snapped me out of my trance. I looked and saw the line being pulled out.

'Gotcha.' I thought . I moved and snapped Taisetsu out of her trance and I started reeling the Pokémon in, though I was having trouble.

"Jeez this one's strong!" I said. Taisetsu used Psychic to assist me. "Thanks!"

_-No problem, just reel it in!-_ She said. I pulled in as I knew Taisetsu was keeping the line intact and helping with the reeling. So I pulled back as hard as I could and the Pokémon surfaced, slapping me in the face with its tail. I fell down and heard the Pokémon land.

"Holy crap. No way!" Rina shouted as I stood up. I turned and saw a Milotic on the land.

"I caught a Milotic?" I said in disbelief. Feebas were one thing, but an actual Milotic?!

The Milotic looked around, assessing the situation. It seemed to smirk and glare right at me. Its tail gained a metallic sheen and it charged me.

"Taisetsu, Psychic!" I shouted and a blast of energy came from behind me and warped around me, slamming into Milotic and sending it back. It got up easily and sent a stream of water my way.

'Why is it attacking me!?' I rolled out of the way of the water.

"Why are you after me!?" I shouted to the Milotic. It made a "come at me" gesture with its tail.

"You want to fight me personally?" I asked and it nodded.

"I-I can't fight a Pokémon! I'm barely capable of fighting for myself!" I shouted. Its eyes widened and looked at Rina, then back at me. It nodded and pointed its tail at Taisetsu.

_-That's better.-_ Taisetsu said with a glare. Milotic looked at Taisetsu and then smiled as it closed its eyes. When they opened it shot a stream of salty water at Taisetsu, who blocked with a Light Screen.

"Thunderbolt!" I called and Taisetsu sent a blast of electricity at Milotic. Milotic became covered in an odd shifting glow. She took the attack, but it was sent back at Taisetsu, striking her and sending her back with a shriek.

"Tai!" I shouted. She got up and glared at Milotic, who was glowing. The burn mark from the Thunderbolt vanished.

"The first attack was Mirror Coat, and then it used Recover. Wow, what a smart one you are." I said to myself.

'Okay, we need a plan, all special attacks it can rebound, and it can use Recover to heal. We need to paralyze it or something. Wait, I got it!' I looked to Taisetsu, whose legs were already outlined in a blue glow. She balled her hands into fists.

"GO!" I shouted. Taisetsu shot forward and started using Thunderpunch while using Psychic and Teleport to strike Milotic rapidly and in a different spot each time. Taisetsu teleported to my side and fell on one knee. I looked at the Milotic and it was struggling to move and looked hurt. I grabbed the shrunken Dive Ball from my pocket and enlarged it.

"Probably the only chance I have. Dive Ball, go!" I shouted. As soon as I threw the ball I scooped up Taisetsu.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded and looked at the ball as it hit Milotic and sucked her inside. The Dive Ball closed and landed on the ground and started wobbling. I watched in suspense as the ball rocked back and forth, until it made a small ping sound and stopped.

"No. Fucking. Way." Rina said with her mouth wide open. "You just caught a Milotic. A FUCKING MILOTIC! On the first fucking try!" She said. I walked over to the ball and picked it up.

"Yeah I did. I can't believe it either." I said.

_-Believe what you will, but never doubt yourself child.-_ A new, feminine voice said in my head. I looked around for the source.

"Hey, you okay?" Blizz asked.

"Someone other than Taisetsu just spoke to me through telepathy." I said.

"Well Milotic are very peculiar Pokémon. They have been known to talk via telepathy." Blizz said.

"Wow. So now I'll have two voices in my head." I said. Taisetsu sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What? It's true." I said. She smiled and shook her head.

_-We should get moving. I think we all agree we want to be in Lavaridge before nightfall.-_ Taisetsu said to everyone. I nodded and returned everyone to their respective Poke Balls while Rina did the same. We packed and cleaned and set out for Lavaridge.

-(ooo)- Time: 3:45pm, Location: Hall of Origins, POV: Mike, 1st Person.

I was sitting in the Hall lounge, with one thought in my mind.

'Why the hell does this place look like it's meant for humans? I know they have human forms, but it seems redundant.' I then heard a noise and looked behind me to see Cassidy fall out of a portal.

"Nice entrance." I said.

"Oh shut up. Again, you've had powers for years. Me? A couple months." She said.

"Still, I give the entrance a three." I said. I moved my head and felt air brush my ear as her swing missed.

"Damn you."

"I'm already damned my dear. And when I die I'll go to heaven and drag you to hell so we may be together for eternity." I said.

"So I'll die first?" She asked. I sweatdropped as she killed the mood I tried to set up.

"No. But I'll find a way to get to heaven by the time you die. Or we die at the same time and I'll find a way. Anyways, depressing topics aside, how'd the training go?"

"Pretty good. I've learned a lot of new spells. I even have one for electricity!" She said holding up her hand with the kanji for lightening and blue electricity sparking from her palm and fingers.

"Don't you dare." I said. She smirked and launched it at me, the bolt sending me to the floor. I sat up rubbing my chest.

"Ow. Why?"

"Why not?"

[ROTOM IF THAT WAS YOU I SWEAR I'LL REVERT YOU INTO NOTHING BUT ECTOPLASM!] Bellowed the voice of an irritated Cresselia.

"What's up her ass?" Cassidy asked.

"Well . . . Lugia's technically gone rouge." I said.

"Technically?"

"His dark side split from his light side. And now David has a Shadow Lugia."

"Oh fantastic." Cassidy said with obvious sarcasm. Just then Rotom sped through the room.

[I didn't do it Auntie Cresselia! I swear!] He said as he passed. Cresselia just passed with a pissed off look.

"Umm, not my problem." I said.

"Ditto." Cassidy said in turn. Darkrai came up from a shadow.

"She went that way." I said pointing in the direction Cresselia went. He nodded and sped off as well. Both Cassidy and I sat down.

"So, what's our next move?" She asked.

"I'm thinking we stay here a couple more days until everyone calms down, and then we set back out fr training." I said.

"What about Stanley?"

"I have people on that. They always have an eye on them."

"You have people?" She asked with a questioning look.

"Well . . . not people per say. . ."

"Oh. I get it. At least you're watching them. And ES?"

"I don't know. Right now, we know where Max is, but I want to wait. He can take it. Still. I hope he's okay." I said looking into space. Cassidy put her head on my shoulder. I could sense she had little energy left from her training. I smiled.

'She tries so hard. Just so she can be by my side at all times. Through the good, the bad, and the worst of life.' I looked at her and saw that she was asleep.

'Sleep tight Cassidy Angelus. We have only begun to see the worst of what's to come I fear.'

-(ooo)- Time: 10:34pm, Location: Lavaridge PKMN CNTR, POV: Stanley, 1st Person

We walked into the center, tired from the very long trek we had.

"Finally here." I said. Rina hummed in agreement. Taisetsu had fallen asleep so I had put her in her Love Ball.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center. May I help you?" The Nurse Joy at the counter asked. I set my device on the counter and Rina set three of her four Poke Balls on the counter.

"Can you heal them and may we get a room?" I asked. She nodded and too the Poke Balls. She came back with a key.

"Here you two go. Good night." She said.

"Night." Blizz said. She was ready to fall over so she didn't care.

"Best I got is that she learned it. Night." I said to the stunned Nurse Joy. Eventually, we were all in a bed, though Blizz just kinda fell into hers.

"Say Stanley?" Rina asked.

"Yeah?"

"Think about this. We've been friends for over a year now. We've helped each other when needed, been there for each other. Hell you've seen me naked, though on accident."

"That last thing I'm not thinking about." I said. She laughed silently.

"What I mean is, how are we going to fight each other in the League if it comes down to that?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Stanley, it's hard for me to train you, it hurts me to see you hurt. Remember how I was the new girl in school with a Lucario always around. People always picked on me. You. You came up to me and offered to be my friend."

"To which you hugged me."

"Exactly. Stan, we're so close people in the school thought we were dating. Hell they probably think you've fucked me at least once by now." She said.

" . . . Yeah. They probably do." I said.

"Still. Let's say we're in the finals." I heard her shift in her bed. "What will we do?" I sat up to see her facing away from me on her side. I got up and sat down on her bed, facing away from her.

"We give it our all. We try not to think of that as the battle to see who gets to fight the Elite Four, but as a battle between friends. It'll make it fun, and easier." I said. I heard her shift again.

"Why the hell are you so good with words?" She asked. I looked at her. To be honest, she looked stunning in the moonlight. Her hair was a bit unkempt but it seemed iconic. I'd have to draw this later. Maybe give it to her.

"If I was good with words I have the feeling I would be lying next to you with my arms around you. But that's not happening." I said with a smile. She giggled.

"True. Maybe when we get back you could try for someone. I'm sure a big leaguer such as yourself could get someone." She said.

"Oh ha ha, we've been over this. I don't like anyone in that school." I stood up and went to my bed.

"Oh and one more thing Rina. The moonlight hit you perfectly tonight. So expect a picture of you sometime in the future." I said. She chuckled.

"Can't wait." She said. I lied down and soon feel to sleep.

(Dream)

Here I was again.

"Are you ever going to show yourself?" I asked no one in particular. Well, no one visible.

"When the time is right."

"Of course." I said irritated. "You're annoying, you know that?" I asked.

"I am only here to convey some advice. Be mindful of everything in the world around you. Dangers are lurking everywhere."

"Is that relevant to today when the Milotic attacked me?"

"In a way, yes. It will help you in the future as well. I must go. Time here and time in the conscious realm are rather different. Time to awaken."

The large flame appeared, the same sticks, though it seems a couple have been added. The fire seems to have grown a bit. Then came the chained and locked box. I looked around and checked my pockets, still no key.

"Well, I'll unlock that thing eventually." I said as the world faded around me.

* * *

DWA: Okay, so that all happened. I was not about to go through the beauty evolution for Feebas. Too much work. Seems lazy huh? You try and do this stuff. ANYWAY! Sorry about not posting on weekends. Again, my time to fuck around. Plus I have been reading PMD comics on Deviantart.

Stanley: How much longer until my dreams are understood.

DWA: For me to know and for you to wait.

Stanley: Damn you.

DWA: Okay. Now, I'll end this here and say, remember to review everyone!


	12. Lavaridge Gym (1)

DWA: Well, positive reviews all around. Seriously, I look forward to reading reviews. When I started I expected nothing more than a few good reviews and a few flames. I am happy to say that I have not gotten one flame. You guys are the best!

Mystery: Aww how sweet. DarkWolfAssassin does not own Pokémon. He only owns the plot of this story and his OC's. Rina and Blizz go to GSlayer and Jack goes to kyled91doc.

Gslayer: FIX BLIZZ NOW! Oh wait, I can do that. *Types*

Blizz: Hazzawhat? Oh GSLAYER YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!

Hold up jackal, kill him AFTER the chapter . . . wait, NO DON'T KILL MY READERS!

Blizz: Fine. I'll just break his Xbox.

That's the best I think you're going to get dude. Sorry.

mrbean236: Yeah I decided on Milotic since it seemed like a caring Pokémon. To be honest, I've never used Milotic.

Garrett: ch 10: Oh MORON….I am not a moron. Also, the S-Lugia thing won't be done this Arc. And yes, SSDD. Explains school right to the point

Ch 11: Stanley: Now I do.

Pokemon Forever: ^\\\^ Man you're making me blush with all this praise! The locked box will be opened, eventually. And if you are implying that Rina and Stanley are in love, then you'd be wrong. Rina sees Stanley as a step brother. (Which gets awkward). Stanley did love Rina, but eventually got over it when she said she would never feel the same. They are very close. They love each other like a brother and sister would. Same for Stanley and Blizz I guess.

Blizz: Cousins.

Okay then. Plus, comparing _**MY**_ work to that of a famous author! I . . . I just . . . *Faints*

Mike: And DWA is unable to battle! Pokemon Forever wins!

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech] Mike and Cassidy only

* * *

Chapter 12: Lavaridge Gym (1)

I awoke normally for once. I sat up and saw it was 7:34am. I sighed and got up to get dressed. Once I was done I looked back to Rina.

'If only . . . Oh well. I'm glad she's my friend at least.' I thought with a smile. I made my way out to the lobby and saw Nurse Joy at the counter.

"Hey Nurse Joy." I said.

"Oh. Good morning sir. Did you want your Pokémon back?" She asked.

"Don't you need sleep?" I asked. She held up a clipboard.

"We have night shifts you know." She said.

"Right. Yes I'd like them back please." She nodded and pulled my device out from underneath the counter.

'I need a name for this thing. I was never bothered to look at that.' I thought. I thanked Joy and went out to the back and released everyone. Milotic looked around and saw me. She then did a bow of sorts.

_-Hello Master. What need do you have of me?-_ She said. I sweatdropped at her formalness.

"Okay, one, don't call me "Master," we're all friends here. Just call me Stanley. Two, I wanted you to meet the team. The Sneasel is Hakuhyo." Hakuhyo gave a wave.

"Mystery is the Misdreavus." Mystery did a backflip.

"And this girl here is Taisetsu." I said.

_-Hello madam. A pleasure to meet you.-_ She said with a curtsy. Milotic giggled.

_-A pleasure to meet you too dear.- _

"And third, we have to give you a name." I said. "How does Nuregami sound. Nuregami is a kind of God in other cultures. (I am not too sure on this so correct me if I'm wrong.) She is portrayed as a water serpent." I said. Milotic smiled and nodded.

_-Whatever you feel suits me Master.-_ The Milotic now named Nuregami said.

"I said to call me Stanley." I said.

_-Oh. My apologies. I shall call you by your name from here on out.-_ She said.

_-She's formal. I like her.-_ Taisetsu said.

'Yeah you would.' I thought. She giggled.

"So Nuregami. What moves do you know?" I asked.

_-I can use Water Gun, Mirror Coat, Recover, Iron Tail, Brine, and Twister.-_

"Nice move set. Though we need to get more acquainted before we head to the gym, so who's up for some training!?" I said and my team cheered.

'Time to get that badge.' I thought. A hum in my head told me Taisetsu agreed.

-(ooo)- Time: 8:24am, Location: Littleroot Middle School, POV: Lily, 1st Person

I ran into the classroom as the final bell rang and sat down. Zack was in my arms as I panted and caught my breath.

"You were almost late. What was the cause Lily?" My teacher asked.

"Well, my alarm didn't go off. That and I had to get Zack ready." I said putting Zack on my desk. He opened my bag and started getting what I needed out. He seemed to know what I needed and always did this for me. So, I let him play with a few things in the bag. Today it seemed an eraser was his interest.

"Ahh, the young Ralts. I understand. You know, you're being very responsible with him. I'm impressed. Now if the rest of you could be as responsible as her with your homework." He said. I stifled a laugh. Barley anyone did the homework in our class. I found it easy. The others didn't.

As the lesson went on I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to my left and saw that it was Corey, the "popular" kid in the school.

"What do you want Corey?" I asked. I didn't want to deal with him.

"Oh nothing. I'm just glad to see someone taking such responsibility in something." He said. Corey was popular for his good looks, but he was really the smartest kid in the school. He hated the popularity, but it got to him sometimes.

"Great job." He said with a smile. I smiled back and turned back to the lesson. I looked to Zack and he seemed to be interested in the lesson too, but was obviously confused.

'He's trying to learn what I am. How sweet.' I smiled and went back to my notes. 'He'll be a great Pokémon, I know it.'

-(ooo)- Time: 10:30am, Location: Lavaridge Town, POV: Stanley, 3rd Person.

Stanley walked up to the gym with a smile. Rina walked up beside him.

"You ready?" She asked. Stanley nodded and opened the doors and saw a woman with red hair lying on the sand, hands behind her head.

"Uhh, hello?" Stanley said. The woman looked up and smiled.

"Hiya." She said getting up. "What's up?"

"Well we're hoping for a gym battle." Stanley said.

"Oh. Okay. Which one's going first?" She asked.

"I will." Stanley said.

"Alrighty then. As you've probably guessed, I'm Flannery, the Gym Leader here at Lavaridge Town. Follow me and tell me your names." She said walking to the side of the house.

"I'm Stanley, The girl is Rina, and the Lucario is Blizz." Stanley said. Flannery nodded and continued on. They soon saw the battlefield.

"Go on and sit Rina. I'm sure this will be quick." Flannery said as she walked to her side and Stanley walked to his.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." He said with a smirk.

"Right. Are you alright with a three on three?" She asked and Stanley nodded.

"Okay then, go Torkoal!" She shouted and the fire turtle appeared.

"Mystery, let's roll!" Stanley said doing his signature throw. Mystery appeared with a happy cry.

"Torkoal, start off with Flamethrower!" Torkoal let out a stream of fire at Mystery, who phased into the ground to dodge.

"Mystery, please use Thunder Wave." Stanley said. Mystery popped out of the ground and fired a quick bolt of electricity at Torkoal, who became paralyzed.

"Hmm, very nice. Stone Edge." Torkoal glared and flashed white. Stones started orbiting its body and were then shot at Mystery.

"Wanna try a Hex Shockwave?" Stanley asked. Mystery's eyes turned black and she let out a shout. A black shockwave went out from her largest gem and blasted away the stones and washed over Torkoal. Torkoal cringed but looked relatively unharmed.

"Hex Shockwave?" Flannery asked.

"It's a Hex attack in the form of an expanding bubble. It's a defensive move that does minimal damage. Of course, it's just one way to use Hex. This is the original. Hex!"

Mystery smirked as her eyes turned black once more and a ghostly power shot from Mystery to Torkoal, the latter cringing in pain. The sparks from paralysis became frequent and black, doing even more damage.

"Damn. Torkoal's saving grace is his massive physical defense. It's obvious that Misdreavus of his has no physical attacks. Overheat!" Torkoal did its best to ignore the pain and glowed red. It then let out a massive stream of white hot fire. Mystery had no time to react and was quickly engulfed by the fire. When the attack ended it was obvious Mystery was in a lot of pain, hovering close to the ground with one eye closed and teeth clenched.

"Mystery! Can you keep going?" Mystery responded by firing a Charge Beam at Torkoal, who was unprepared for the attack after its massive Overheat.

"Dr-drevus. Mis!" Mystery shouted. She then charged a Shadow Ball that grew up to 1.5 times her size. She then launched it at Torkoal, who hid in its shell to minimize damage, but ended up getting blasted back and stuck in the wall. Torkoal flailed to get free from the wall.

"Wow, Shadow Ball." Stanley said to himself. Mystery turned slightly and gave a wink. "Gotcha. End it please. Power Gem!" Mystery's gems glowed and fired glowing gems that hit Torkoal, getting stuck in his exposed underside before giving off tiny explosions. When the barrage ended, Torkoal fell to the ground unconscious.

"Mystery, that was great. I'll let you rest." Stanley said as he returned her to her Dusk Ball.

"At least you care for your Pokémon." Flannery said returning her Torkoal. "Reminds me of someone I know. Or, I thought I knew." She had a saddened look as she stared at her Torkoal's Poke Ball.

"Hey, you okay?" Stanley asked and Flannery quickly looked up.

"Yeah I'm fine! Sorry about that. Magcargo!" She shouted and her magma-snail appeared on the field.

"Perfect. Nuregami, time to debut!" Stanley shouted as Nuregami gracefully took the field.

"Oh fuck." Flannery said sighing. "Magcargo, Ancientpower!" Magcargo flashed and the light swirled into a sphere and shot at Nuregami.

"Dodge and use Water Gun!" Nuregami slithered out of the way of the orb and fired a stream of water at Magcargo.

"Protect." Magcargo formed a green barrier around itself and the water hit the shield. "Now use Rock Slide!" Magcargo's eyes glowed purple and rocks formed in midair above Nuregami, and started falling towards her.

"Move Nuregami!" Stanley shouted and Nuregami successfully evaded the rocks, only to be hit by a Flamethrower.

"Gotcha. It may not do much but it still hurts." Flannery said. Nuregami glared at Magcargo before being engulfed in flames. "Oh your Milotic is burned. Now what will you do?"

"She'll be fine. Twister!" Nuregami's tail fins spun around blowing a twister at Magcargo, who was being slowly sent back.

"Ancientpower!" Magcargo charged and shot the orb of power at Nuregami, who stopped her Twister and cloaked herself in a shifting glow. The attack hit Nuregami, but was launched back at Magcargo twofold. It slammed into Magcargo, sending it back and knocking it out.

"Oh no. Well, at least I hurt it." Flannery said returning Magcargo. When she looked at Nuregami, she was glowing and healing. "Oh crap."

"I think this is her signature plan of attack. Take a hit and send it back twice as powerful, then heal the damage with Recover. Pretty good huh?" Stanley asked with a smile.

"Yeah, smart indeed. Typhlosion, burn them to a crisp!" She shouted and her Volcano Pokemon appeared.

"Carful Nuregami, it seems like a tough one." Stanley said and Nuregami readied herself.

"Thunderpunch." Typhlosion shot at Nuregami and slammed his electrified fist into her face with astonishing speed. The impact sent Nuregami back behind Stanley.

"Nuregami!" Stanley shouted in worry. Nuregami got up and coated her tail in a metallic sheen and charged Typhlosion. When she swung Typhlosion jumped to evade and was hit with a Water Gun.

"Sunny Day!" Typhlosion roared and the flames on his back grew in size as the sunlight got brighter. "Fire Blast."

Typhlosion roared and sent a star shaped plume of fire at Nuregami, who was hit and sent back once more.

"Recover!" Nuregami got up and glowed as she healed her wounds.

'I can't keep that up. It helps gain energy, but she can't do it forever.'

"Thunderpunch." Typhlosion shot at Nuregami, who responded by slamming an Iron Tail to Typhlosion's gut and swiping him away.

"Fine. Solarbeam." Typhlosion quickly gathered energy in its mouth and fired it at Nuregami.

"Mirror Coat!" Nuregami set up the attack and was hit by the Solarbeam, which caused an explosion. When no attack was sent back, the outcome was decided.

"Nice try Nuregami." Stanley said as the smoke cleared and showed the unconscious Milotic. He returned her to her Dive Ball and put it back in the device.

'Mystery's too hurt to fight something like that, and Hakuhyo would stand no chance, so that leaves . . .'

"Taisetsu." The Love Ball shot up and he grabbed it. "Let's roll!" He shouted and the Love Ball opened to reveal the shiny Kirlia. Typhlosion scoffed at Taisetsu.

_-Never underestimate your foe Typhlosion. After all,-_ Taisetsu teleported behind Typhlosion and prepared a Thunderbolt. _–They may surprise you.-_ She launched the bolt of electricity and electrocuted Typhlosion. When the attack ended Typhlosion turned with a glare.

"A Kirlia has no chance against my Typhlosion. Sorry Stanley. Fire Blast." Typhlosion sent out the star-shaped plume.

"Don't underestimate my Kirlia. Psychic." Taisetsu shined blue and sent out a blast of Psychic energy that collided with the Fire Blast, both attacks competing for dominance.

"What the hell!?" Flannery shouted. Stanley smirked.

"Teleport and Psychic." Stanley said and Taisetsu teleported behind Typhlosion again and sent him forward with a blast of Psychic energy.

"Fine then. Solarbeam!" Typhlosion charged the attack fully just before the Sunny Day ended and fired it at Taisetsu, who teleported out of the way. She reappeared sitting on a rock, legs crossed and with a grin, hands supporting her as she leaned back.

_-Can't beat what you can't hit. So give up.-_ She said. Typhlosion snarled in response. _-Fine then.-_ She teleported right in Typhlosion's face and slammed her electrified fist into its face. Typhlosion skidded back and looked at Tiasetsu in shock. Taisetsu had a smug grin on her face.

"Like I said. Don't underestimate Taisetsu. She's my strongest after all. Thunderbolt." Taisetsu sent out another blast of electricity that hit Typhlosion.

"Rgghh, Fire Blast!" Typhlosion sent out the attack and Taisetsu teleported once again.

"She can't keep that up forever!" Flannery shouted.

"That's exactly why I intend to end this. Taisetsu, Mental Bombardment!" Taisetsu's eyes turned completely white and a rainbow field extended from her body as she seemed to lose consciousness but stay standing. Typhlosion got caught in the attack and held his head and fell to his knees. The attack did not leave the battlefield.

"Mental Bombardment?" Rina asked from the stands.

"Something we came up with. Most psychic types can mentally assault enemies with Psychic, while Taisetsu can only manipulate objects and air with hers. So, we came up with a more powerful version of that mental assault. It became Mental Bombardment." Stanley said. "The rainbow field is Taisetsu's mind, and she has entered Typhlosion's, draining his power to maintain the connection. Her mere presence is harming him." Stanley explained. Typhlosion soon fell forward and the field of power receded into Taisetsu, and her eyes turned back to normal.

_-That was very interesting. What's more is I feel great!-_ She shouted. She then turned and ran to Stanley, who scooped her up.

"You were awesome Tai." He said. Taisetsu giggled as she climbed to sit on the back of his neck. (Father giving kid better view of something.) Flannery walked over and held out her hand.

"As proof of beating me here, I present to you the Heat Badge. That was one hell of a fight." She said. I took the badge and pocketed it. She then turned to Rina.

"My Pokémon need rest, mind if we wait until they're ready?" She asked as Rina and Blizz hopped over the barricade.

"Yeah sure. Gives me more time to prepare. Come on Blizz, we have training to do!" Blizz nodded and the two ran off.

(POV Change 1st Person)

"I'll be here to watch her battle. See ya Flannery." I said.

"Aww it's so cute to see you two support each other." Flannery said.

"Cute?"

"Ahh to be young and in love." Flanner said looking into space.

"No this again." I said as Taisetsu giggled.

'Laugh it up Tai.'

"We're not together. She's just a close friend." I said.

"Really? Why aren't you two together?" She asked.

"Because she just never saw me like that. Anyways, I'll see you later." I said and walked away.

_-When you said that . . . she felt sorrow and betrayal. However, it was not of love, it was a betrayal of friendship.-_ Taisetsu said.

"Really now? Well I don't want to reopen old wounds." I said.

As I walked through the town I wound up in the markets. It was actually pretty busy.

_-Wow. Look at all the interesting stuff they sell here.-_ Taisetsu said. She was right; there were many things that looked rather interesting. The one that really caught my interest was a necklace that was modeled after Latios.

"Interested?" I looked up to see a man in sunglasses smiling at me. "It's cheap, just 90 dollars.."

"Anything special about it?" I asked.

"Well, the guy who gave me it said that whoever wears the necklace, shall be fortunate in the future to come. But I really have no clue." He said. He then looked a bit above me.

"Nice Kirlia. A shiny, a rare find. You know what, if you buy this, I'll give the little lady here a bracelet made from Psychic gems, all the way from Unova." He said. I nodded and took out my Pokegear and he scanned it.

"Okay little man, you're all set." He said boxing the necklace. I put down ten dollars and took the items. "I only asked for 90."

"It's a tip for the bracelet. Thanks!" I shouted as I walked to the center. I gave Taisetsu the bracelet and she used her powers to tighten it to her wrist.

_-I love it Stanley. Thank you very much.-_ She said happily. I slipped the necklace on and saw it gleam in the sunlight.

"Awesome. How do I look?" I asked. Taisetsu teleported in front of me and put a hand to her chin. She then smiled.

_-Great! It suits you.- _She said and I smiled as she teleported on me again.

"Thanks Tai. Come on, we should get something to eat." I said and she nodded. So we set out for the Center once more.

-(ooo)- Time: 2:30pm, Location: Mauville City, POV: Danny, 1st Person

'According to James, two kids matching their description were here in Mauville. I might as well come clean with them. They may be idiots for opposing us, but they were good friends.' I saw them in the park. I didn't have my ES stuff on. I wanted to talk without much nervousness from them. I walked up behind them and tapped Eli's shoulder. He looked at me and his eyes widened.

"D-Danny." He said, causing Erica to whip around.

"Hey guys." I said with a straight face. I was expecting relief or nervousness. Instead, I got Eli tackling me to the ground.

"You fucking bastard! What the fuck happened to you!?" He shouted.

"Get off and I'll tell you Eli!" I shouted back. He got up and I followed suit. I looked to Erica and she was simply watching.

"Look, I was very harsh on you in the League so you wouldn't want to see me again." I said.

"Why would you want that?" Erica asked. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out the ES emblem.

"This is why." I said holding it up.

"Y-y-You're with THEM!?" Eli shouted at me. I calmly put my emblem away.

"Yes. That is the main reason I didn't want you to look for me. I joined around the time we got our seventh badge."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Erica asked shakily.

"Because I didn't want you to join up. I'm with them because I choose to be. If I told you I was part of a secret organization, you'd want to be with me right?" Eli was trying to calm himself down while Erica stared at the ground.

"Exactly. I knew that once you found out how we operate, you'd want out, so I spared you the trouble." I said. There was a long silence.

"Please come back." Eli said.

"Excuse me?"

"Come back Danny. You must know Mike is fighting Engulfing Shadows. Think of us. Your mom, and your dad. He could kill you!" Eli said.

"I know he could. But for a world of peace I am willing to risk it." I said.

"Danny please! We miss you! Your parents are worried sick!" Erica said.

"Let them worry. They can't know I'm doing this. The more people outside of ES know, the worse it will be for them." I said. They couldn't just leave it be at this point?

"Danny-"

"No. I'm leaving now. It was . . . nice . . . to see you two again." I said and turned around. I heard a Poke Ball open behind me.

"Danny, Infernape will drag you back if he must." Eli said. I grabbed Empoleon's ball and dropped it.

"Hydro Cannon." Empoleon appeared and executed his attack, knocking Infernape away. I then released Alakazam.

"Teleport."

"DANNY WA-" And that was all I heard. I was on the outskirts of the city now, Empoleon and Alakazam awaiting their next orders. I returned the two and sighed.

"They need to learn to let go. I hope they stay safe." I started walking away. I had a mission to do and got sidetracked. I needed to find something. And I hadn't the slightest clue what it was, or where it was.

'Dammit Alex. What am I looking for?' I asked myself in my mind as I continued to walk. I heard the thump of someone landing behind me and readied Lucario's Poke Ball as I turned to see Snow in her suit.

"Hey Snow." I said shrinking the ball and clipping it to my belt.

"Alex wanted me to give you something. It's a USB. No idea what's on it." She said. I held out my hand and she dropped the USB into it.

"Well thanks." I said with a smile. She nodded and started walking away.

"Stay safe!" I called out. She waved back and faded away.

"That was creepy. Time to see what's on this USB." I said heading to a nearby ES Outpost.

'Maybe it's about my mission.'

* * *

DWA: And look, it was a short chapter. Sorry. Ehh whatever, I'm still giving these to ya every couple of days or so right? So, Stanley has the Heat Badge, how will Rina fair against Flannery and her fire types? Lily is enjoying her life back at home with her "child" Zack, and Danny confronted Eli and Erica. Man there are so many different plotlines my head is spinning!

Danny: So end some of them.

DWA: I left you alone for a while, but we all need a bit of ES in each chapter right? So until a certain point, you and David may be the ES focus. Okay guys, I thank you all for the wonderful reviews, and hope to see more, if you know what I mean.

Rina: Before Blizz and I go torture GSlayer, he means to review. There was no sexual innuendo involved.


	13. Lavaridge Gym (2)

DWA: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry this is late, we had a snow day and games got in the way. So in this one we get to see if Rina has what it takes to beat Flannery and her Fire types.

Rina: Time to kick ass! Oh, DarkWolfAssassin does not own Pokemon. He does own his OC's and plot. Blizz and I belong to GSlayer, while Jack goes to kyled91doc. Chuck "Spiritus" King goes to Pokemon Forever in mind and soul. Chuck is Pokemon Forever's recently deceased friend and this character is in honor of him.

DWA: Thank you Rina. Time to reply to reviews!

Pokemon Forever: Humor is always good! We all need it at times! Lily is there to show how she is developing with her Pokémon. A calm before the storm, but in a different way. Danny reappearing to his friends was to show he still cares for them, even though he supposedly left them behind.

GSlayer: Why did you let Blizz get drunk? You know what? Never mind, thanks for the review and such. Now I need to fix Blizz's hangover.

Guest: Really dude? It's not happening. Period. I don't have enough material for ES to do a whole chapter on them. I do my best to get them in at least once per chapter. This Arc is about Stanley's adventures in Hoenn. Not ES itself. Also, dude, I know you have better spelling then that. Try harder next time.

mrbean236: Well thank you!

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 12: Lavaridge Gym (2)

Time: 1:26pm, Location: Lavaridge PKMN CNTR, POV: Stanley, 1st Person

I was sitting in the cafeteria, eating a nice lunch consisting of a grilled cheese sandwich, a salad, and some milk. Taisetsu was enjoying some Leppa juice and Pokechow. The rest of my team was getting healed.

"Enjoying the meal?" I asked. She nodded.

_-I am. Thank you.-_ She said while taking a sip of juice. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked behind me to see Rina and Blizz, both looking rather tired.

"I'll take it training went well?" I asked as they sat across from us.

"Yeah, it was fun, until Blizz here decided to uppercut my jaw." Rina said.

"Oh please, you had your fair share of cheap shots." Blizz said.

"You two hungry?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"No, we had some berries before we came back. Hey, nice necklace." Rina said.

"Oh yeah. I found this in the market. It's supposed to bring good fortune. I bought it 'cause it looked cool." I said.

_-I got a bracelet!-_ Taisetsu said pointing at the Psychic Gem bracelet on her wrist.

"Wow, a bracelet made out of Psychic Gems. That'll increase her Psychic attacks you know." Rina said.

"I do know. The guy threw it in for free but I gave him ten dollars, just to be nice." I said.

"Of course you would Stanley." Blizz said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

_-You have a thoughtful mind.-_ Taisetsu said.

"Oh by the way, I sent your family your Pokegear number." Rina said.

"Thanks. I've been meaning to do that." I said. Then my Pokegear started ringing. I took it out and opened it to see a holographic screen pop up with my dad's face on it and my mom in the background.

"Hey mom, hey dad!" I said.

"Hiya son. How's everything going?" My dad asked.

"Got my fourth badge and caught a Milotic." I said. My dad grinned.

"A Milotic! Amazing! I've always found them graceful."

"Even I agree that Milotic are very pretty." My mom said. "Must have been tough."

"It was. But my main girl here took her down." I said moving the 3D screen to Taisetsu, who was sipping on the juice through a straw. She awkwardly stopped and set the glass down and gave a sheepish wave. I noticed she had a red tint on her face.

"So there's my son's Ra- I mean Kirlia. Taisetsu right?" My dad asked. She nodded.

"How is our son really?" My mom asked. Taisetsu just stared at the table.

_-Tell them I think you're doing great.-_ She said, still sporting a blush.

"She thinks I'm doing great." I said, turning the screen back to me.

"And how would you know?" My mom asked.

"Mom. Telepathy. Remember?" I asked.

"Oh. Right." She said sheepishly. I heard a door open and close and Lily walked in.

"Lily?" I said. She looked over to the screen as Zack hopped down and walked around.

"Hey Stanley!" She said running over.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" I asked.

"Well . . . yes and no." She said.

"Huh?"

"She needs us to sign something. There's a school tournament for the battling class. One vs. one, winner gets 200 dollars." My dad said.

"When is this tournament?" I asked.

"Three days. Not many are signing up. Many think Corey will win." Lily said.

"Well show them up with Midnight." I said. She nodded.

"That's what I was planning. Many kids want to battle me but I turn them down, so they think I'm weak. I'll show them up." She said with determination. "I gotta go and give Zack a bath first. He got very dirty." She said looking back. The Ralts peeked over the couch head and quickly ducked down.

"Can't hide from me Zack!" Lily shouted with a smile and ran to the couch.

"Wow. Anyways Dad, it was nice talking to you again. Gotta go." I said He nodded and hung up, and I did the same.

"I hope your sister wins." Rina said as I pocketed my Pokegear.

"Yeah. I'm sure she will. But first, let's worry about _your_ win." I said. Rina smiled and gave off a blue flare, and scratches on her vanished. Blizz did the same.

"Hell yeah." She said. I finished my food and we set out for the gym. If Flannery wasn't ready, we could always relax there.

-(ooo)- Time: 2:09pm, Location: ES Hoenn Outpost #3, POV: Danny

I was at a terminal, reading through the instructions Alex had sent me.

'So he wants me to find a samn temple somewhere in Hoenn, and grab some ancient artifact? Just because it was mentioned in the new volume we have obtained does not mean it's that important. Whatever. Problem is I have no idea where it could be. At least he gave me areas to check out. I'll need help.'

My thoughts drifted to Snow at that point. With her Stealth Suit enhancing her capabilities she could very well be a big help to my mission.

'Now I just need to find her.' I unplugged the USB and stood up and walked through the outpost. Many eyed me with fear or suspicion. Many knew I was here on Alex's orders. That alone unnerved them, but rumors of a new regiment of Pokémon Trainer Assassins had increased this nervousness. I found it funny seeing as they were true. I turned a corner and bumped into someone.

"Sorry." The person said. It was Snow's voice. "Oh Danny. Hey." She said.

"Hey Snow. I have something to ask."

"And what is it?" She asked.

"I need you to check out some location Alex gave me. This mission was meant for me only but I don't think Alex would mind one extra set of hands." I said.

"Just check locations? For what?"

"A temple of sorts. That's all."

"Really? Why not? Bored as hell and I want to wait before getting data from the League database." She said. I smiled.

"Thank you, come on, I'll show you the locations."

-(ooo)- Time: 3:23pm, Location: Lavaridge Gym, POV: 3rd Person

Rina stood on one side of the battlefield with Blizz next to her, while Flannery stood on the other. Stanley was watching from the stands.

"Ready Rina?" Flannery asked. Rina responded by throwing a Poke Ball.

"Nero, strike 'em down!" She shouted as the lazy Leafeon appeared. He immediately curled up into a ball, but kept one eye on Flannery.

"Magcargo!" Flannery shouted. Nero's ear twitched and he quickly stood up with a glare as the Fire/Rock type appeared.

"I knew that's get you on your feet." Rina said. Nero looked back with a determined look and a smile.

"Flamethrower!" Magcargo sent out a stream of fire, which was avoided by Nero digging underground.

"Hope you like our Dig attack!" Rina shouted and Nero shot from the ground and used his tail to strike Magcargo's shell, the attack causing major damage.

"Sunny Day and Overheat!" Magcargo shot a ball of light in the air and started shining red.

"Solarbeam!" The growth on Nero's head absorbed sunlight and a ball of light appeared in front of his mouth. When Magcargo launched the stream of white hot fire, Nero launched the Solarbeam, the two attacks cancelling out in an explosion.

"Now Nero!" Through the smoke, a second Solarbeam came blasting through, much more powerful than the first, and engulfed Magcargo, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Magcargo was out cold. Nero trotted over to Rina and smirked at Flannery.

"Nero has much more determination when fighting a fire type. Any other time he's a lazy prick." Rina said. Nero rolled his eyes and got into a battle position.

"Well then, I guess I need to be ready! Torkoal, Overheat!" Flannery shouted as she threw her Poke Ball. Torkoal appeared already shining red, and fired a white hot blast of fire that engulfed Nero, its power increased from Sunny Day. When the attack ended, Nero was covered in burns and soot.

"Nero!" Rina shouted in worry. Nero glared at Torkoal and stood up, albeit a bit shakily.

"He should stand down, about any attack from Torkoal will take him down at this point." Flannery said as Torkoal let out some smoke from his shell and nostrils.

"Leaf . . . EON!" Nero shouted.

"Wow Nero, that's rude." Blizz said.

"Feon leaf eon." Nero retorted.

"Asshole." Blizz said.

"Nero wants to go on, and who am I to stop him? Nero, Leaf Blade!" Nero shot forward, moving faster due to Sunny Day and repeatedly slashed Torkoal with his tail, however, Torkoal stood there, taking each hit.

"Stone Edge." Torkaol's shell flashed and pointed rocks flew out from it in all directions, striking Nero and sending him back.

"Nero stop! You can't fight anymore." Blizz said, worried about her teammate. Nero glared back at Blizz, but softened his expression when he saw the worry in her eyes. He sighed and fell forward, succumbing to his fatigue. Rina returned him and pulled out another Poke ball.

"Okay Rain, strike 'em down!" Rina said she as her Marshtomp appeared.

"Oh shit!" Flannery shouted. She hadn't been expecting the water starter of Hoenn from a girl with a Lucario. She shook her head and noticed the Sunny Day had ended.

"Whatever, Flamethrower!" Torkoal launched a stream of flames at Rain, who evaded them and fired a Mud Shot that hit Torkoal.

"Stone Edge!" Torkoal fired pointed stones at Rain.

"Dig." Rain jumped down the hole Nero made, and came up under Torkoal, sending him high up.

"Finish with Water Pulse!" Rain charged up a ball of water in between his hands and threw it at Torkoal, the ball exploding on contact. When Torkoal hit the ground he was unconscious.

"Rain, great job, return for now." Rina said as Flannery returned Torkoal.

"Typhlosion, burn 'em." Flannery said as her Volcano Pokémon appeared.

"Blizz, you're on." Rina said and Blizz walked on the field. She then enveloped herself in a fiery blue aura.

"Let's dance pretty boy." Blizz said getting into a defensive stance.

"Flame Wheel!" Typhlosion curled into a ball and rolled at Blizz while engulfed in flames.

Blizz tensed.

She jumped at the last second and fired an Aura Sphere that slammed into the ball of flames and caused an explosion.

"Woah." Flannery said. Blizz then used the aura around her to speed up her decent and aimed her foot at the ground, slamming it into the dirt. She had used Earthquake, and it was messing up the field, causing cracks and faults. This also caused damage to Typhlosion. Blizz stood up and smirked. She shot forward at placed her palm on Typhlosion's chest.

"Force Palm." Rina said crossing her arms and closing her eyes as her head tilted to the ground. Blizz focused power into her palm and shot it forward, the energy taking Typhlosion with it. Typhlosion stayed on his feet and shot a Fire Blast at Blizz. Blizz stomped the ground and a wall of rock came up and blocked the fire.

"Holy Shit!" Flannery and Stanley said. Flannery was surprised by the sheer intelligence and strength this Lucario possessed. Stanley was surprised by the brute force she was using. Though Blizz may love fighting, she normally didn't go at it like this.

Blizz hopped over the wall of rock and met the electrified fist of Typhlosion with a Drain Punch head on. While the electricity hurt her, she was absorbing power from Typhlosion. Typhlosion jumped back and ended their contact. Blizz ended her attack and shook her hand to dispel any residue electricity.

"If this is all you have, then I'm afraid this will end very soon." Blizz said creating a bone staff.

"Go for it Blizz." Blizz smirked and charged Typhlision, who in turn shot a Fire Blast. Bilizz cut the flames with her staff, though not without taking damage, and started striking Typhlosion multiple times. She then swept him off his feet. As Blizz dissipated her attack she jumped back as Typhlosion used a Flame Wheel and charged Blizz, only to go off a slanted rock.

"Finish this fight." Rina said. Blizz charged up a, Aura Sphere and launched it at the airborne Typhlosion, the impact causing an explosion that sent an unconscious Typhlosion to the ground. Blizz smirked at her foe and let her fiery aura vanish.

(POV Change: Stanley: 1st Person.)

"Holy-"

_-Shit!-_ Taisetsu said, finishing my thought. I snicker at that seeing as she never curses.

"I knew Blizz was strong, but has she been holding back?" I asked myself as Flannery presented Rina with the badge. Rina turned to me and held up the badge and gave me a wink. I gave her a thumbs up as I walked down to the stage.

"So what's next for you two?" Flannery asked.

"Petalburg." I said.

"I'm sure Rina will be fine after our fight. So Stanley, watch out kay?" She said. I smiled.

"Gotcha. Taisetsu, can you Teleport us to the center?" I asked.

_-You got it!-_ She said. In a second, all four of us were in the Pokémon Center, with a couple trainers looking at us oddly, but seemed to understand when seeing the Kirlia on my head. We went over to a couch and sat down and I pulled out my Pokegear.

"Okay, umm, ah! Here it is." I said pushing the button that brought up a 3D map of Hoenn.

"So, we need to get to Petalburg. We can either go back through Mauville, or go through the desert. The desert path seems to be much longer. However, we get to go through Fallarbor Town and Meteor Falls." I said tracing the path with my finger.

"With the chance for some rare Pokémon, I say through the desert. We'll need extra food and water though." Rina said. I zoomed in on the desert and saw something different, a small town. Like, a really small town, probably about twenty buildings.

"Well look at this. Oashisu Town. It says it's a budding town to give trainers and travelers a rest stop in the desert. Though small, a kind and thriving community lives here. They mainly get their income from priceless jewelry made from the special sand that surrounds the town. Wait, Ashley of the Sinnoh Elite Four was raised there after being found wandering in the desert!" I said.

"Wow, I wonder if we can meet her caretakers. Still, we have to get supplies. Come on!" Rina said grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the center.

-(ooo)- Time: 5:00pm, Location: Oashisu Town, POV: 3rd Person

Ashley was walking through the town she was raised in, quaint, small, happy, completely oblivious to the dangers that lie in the desert, and the shadows that danced outside it. Her cloak rendered her completely unidentifiable to anyone.

"Well well well, who do we have here? The Mistress of the Sands herself, Ashley Sahara." A voice said.

'Well, almost anyone.' Ashley thought as she turned to see the Hoenn Elite Four Member Chuck King. Or as many call him, Spiritus.

"Chuck." Ashley aid. Chuck gave a smile. He had white hair that seemed to be naturally slicked back. He had white skin and blue eyes. He wore a purple T-shirt underneath a leather jacket and had blue jeans, as well as aviator sunglasses and converse shoes.

"Why are you in my hometown?" She asked.

"Aww come on, I heard you were in Hoenn and wanted to see how my girl was doing." He said.

"I am not "your girl." If you remember, I have no real family." Ashley said.

"Oh get the sand out of your ass and smile." Chuck said walking over to Ashley.

"How do you know I am not smiling? The mask of the cloak covers all but my eyes."

"You know, for a 26 year old girl who spent most of her time training in the desert, I had thought you'd know how important it is to be happy. Seeing as you were here during the rough times when this place was nothing but a couple buildings." Chuck said.

"I do know what it means to be happy, and I cannot attain it."

"It is because of Engulfing Shadows and their take over plan?" Chuck aid with a cheesy smile. The sand around Ashley started swirling slowly.

"How in the Distortion World did you know that?" She asked menacingly. A Gengar came out from behind her with a grin.

"I had Gengar here enter your shadow and probe your memory girl. And with my connection to ghosts, I was able to receive those memories and filter the one's I didn't want out." He said. The sand around Ashley grew and formed spikes.

"You'd be wise to never do that again."

"Oh I will do what I please Ashley." A purple mist enveloped him and he vanished.

"As you are not the only one with powers of the supernatural." He said behind her. She swung the spike around and hoped to at least nick him, but not a sound was made. She looked behind her to see him a few feet away.

"Oh calm down. I want to help. Some ES jerkoff came to me wanting me to join them. So?" He walked over and extended a hand.

"Partners?" He said smiling. Ashley let the sand fall and grasped his hand, which was very cold, causing her to pull back in shock.

"Why are you so cold?" She asked.

"To be as close to ghost Pokémon as I am, you must embrace death. Technically, I'm undead, but I still age and such. I'm not immortal. It's very complicated. Trust me, I may be cold, but I'm as much alive as you."

"I don't understand. You are alive, but undead?"

"I don't get it either. I just roll with it." He said. "So, where is our illustrious Assassin hmm?"

"If I knew, so would you." Ashley said. "I'm going now. I must pay respects to the spirit of the desert. My power wans in this darkness and I need to enlighten the shrine."

"Will you be back?" Chuck asked. Ashley nodded and walked away.

"Gen. Gar gengar." His Gengar said.

"Yeah, I know she's cute but hey, I doubt she'd want an undead guy as her boyfriend Gengar. Plus, I barley know her. Wanna hit the saloon?" Chuck asked and Gengar smiled wider. So the two set out for the saloon.

-(ooo)- Time: Same, Location: HoO (Hall of Origins), POV: Mike, 1st Person

"So . . . wait what?" I asked Raikou.

[I HAVE EXPLAINED THIS THREE TIMES!] He roared back.

"I'm sorry if this is making no sense to me! I just don't understand how humanity made weapons imbued with LEGENDARY ESSANCE! Seeing as you would have to give it to them!" I shouted back.

[We found it necessary at the time! You know those ancient civilizations? Those were the people we entrusted some of our power to. The war for land and life hand become to drawn out, so we thought giving the side that promised peace was a good idea. Just made things worse. Look I'm done here. See ya Assassin.] He said before walking away.

"Whatever." I said as I looked around. Seeing no one, I decided to teleport to Arceus's chambers, and so I did.

"Yo." I said. Arcues turned.

"Hello Mike. Enjoying your stay?" She asked.

"I guess. I'm planning on leaving soon though. Gotta keep me and my team in shape. Plus I need to keep closer tabs on a certain boy." I said. She nodded.

"Of course. I wish you luck on this quest." She said. I smiled.

"Yeah, thanks." Then I thought of something and frowned. "Something just occurred to me. How do Shadow powers come to fruition?"

"Everyone has a dark side-"

"Which I have embraced, where are my Shadow Powers?" I asked.

"To be honest Mike, no one knows. Not even Uxie or myself." She said. I had the feeling she was lying, but I left it alone. It had to be really bad if God didn't want to talk about it.

"Fair enough. Hey, if things get really bad, and there's some kind of fate-of-the-world battle at the end of this, will you stand by me?" I asked. She looked away, looking unsure.

"I . . . I'm not too sure. If I say no, Giritina, being the person he is, will rally the troops." She said with a chuckle. "So what choice do I have?" She said. I gave a sad smile. She didn't want to endanger her or her legends, but knew that they'd help anyways.

"Thanks Arceus. Means a lot. See ya. Tell everyone I said goodbye." I said. She nodded and I teleported to Cassidy.

"Ready to go?" She asked. I smiled and created a portal back to Hoenn.

"Always." I said as we took each other's hands and walked through.

* * *

DWA: So this chapter is short due to the snow day and GSlayer wanted to know why it wasn't up. Yeah.

Blade: *Looking through notes* Wait, who the hell is- *DWA covers his mouth with his hand*

DWA: It's nothing! No spoilers! Review everyone! See ya next time! Pokemon Forever, I hope I got Chuck down right! Oh, and don't forget to, if you are able, like Darkwolfassassin on Facebook!


	14. The Elite Meet

DWA: Hey everyone. I hope you liked the rushed chapter. Again, snow day. So, now we continue the adventure. Disclaimer.

Nuregami: DarkWolfAssassin does not own Pokémon, only his OC's and plot. GSlayer owns Rina and Blizz, kyled91doc owns Jack, and Chuck "Spiritus" King technically belongs to Pokemon Forever.

DWA: Two reviews? What happened to everyone?

GSlayer: Get more sleep, it is needed for a healthy life. Plus . . . Biotic God huh? *Shoves to ground* Bullshit! Lastly, thanks for the comment.

Pokemon Forever: I'm very glad I was able to recreate him, it makes me feel as though I have helped immortalize him. Plus, new plot devices? Of course there are new possibilities, it keeps things interesting.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech] Mike and Cass only

* * *

Chapter 14: The Elite Meet

-(ooo)- Time: 12:34pm, next day, Location: Hoenn Desert, POV: Stanley: 1st Person

Rina, Blizz and I were walking through the desert, same as we have been doing for an hour. Taisetsu was out as well, but getting a ride on my head.

"Wow it's hot." I said wiping sweat off of my head.

"Speak for yourself Stan. You don't have fur." Blizz said slightly hunched over.

"True." I said taking out my Pokegear. "Where is this damn town?" I looked at the 2D map and saw we still had a distance to go. "Great, maybe another hour or so."

_-I feel kinda bad just sitting up here. I mean, I'm not really doing much.-_ Taisetsu said.

"Do you want to walk then?" I asked.

_-Uhh, never mind.-_

"Thought so."

We kept walking and the heat became almost unbearable.

"HOLY HEATRAN IT'S FUCKING HOT!" Rina screamed.

"Tell us how you really feel Rina. Jeez. Look, I can see a rock formation over there, let's make use of the shade." I said pointing to the left. As soon as I finished my sentence, we were under the formation. I sighed.

"Thanks Taisetsu." I said.

_-No problem!-_ She said happily. I sat down in the cool sand and let my bag slip off my back. I took out my sketchbook and went to the picture that I was making for Rina. It was almost done, just needed a few more details. Rina took out a bottle of water and started gulping it down.

"Slow down Aura girl, don't drink it all in one go." I said looking at my sketchbook. Taisetsu was sitting beside me, leaning into me.

"Shut up. I'm very thirsty." She said as Blizz mimicked her in gulping down water.

"Maybe you won't train right before we go into a desert." I said. Taisetsu giggled.

"He has a point Rina." Blizz said putting her half empty bottle down. Rina sighed.

"Yeah yeah." She said. We got out some snacks and started eating them, but wanted to conserve it in case we were here for a while. As we ate, I finished the picture.

"Yo Rina, heads up." I said tossing her my sketchbook. She caught it and looked at the picture.

"W-wow. This is . . . are you sure that's me?" She asked. I smiled.

"That's how I remember you in that light. So yeah, that's you." I said. Blizz looked at the photo and whistled.

"That's awesome. I still don't understand how you do it." She said.

"I just draw, no fancy techniques." I said. I looked to Taisetsu, who seemed to be staring into space.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked. She snapped out of her trance and looked to me.

_-Huh? Oh. Yeah I'm fine.-_ She said with a smile.

"Okay." I said not really believing her. Rina tossed me the sketchbook and I caught it, noticing that the sketch of her was gone.

"You're keeping it?" I asked.

"I'd be an idiot not to Stanley. It's very nice, thank you." She said folding the paper and putting it her bag. I nodded and put my sketchbook away. I leaned back and put my hands behind my head and relaxed.

"Qui." Something said quietly. I opened my eyes and looked around, but didn't see anything.

'What was that noise?' I asked myself.

_-You heard it too? I've been feeling aggression from something around here, but I'm not sure what. It's been watching us for a while.-_

"Rina, we have an uninvited guest." I said quietly. Rina started looking around while Blizz started using her Aura Sight. She then snapped her head to my left and above me.

"There!" She shouted. A stream of fire landed in the middle of our little area. Due to this we all stood up and readied for battle. We looked up but couldn't see our attacker.

"Come on out coward!" Rina shouted. Stars came from above me and landed near her feet.

"Hey! Not cool!" Rina shouted. Blizz launched an Aura Sphere at the area the stars came from and the explosion knocked our attacker down, it was a Quilava. It got up and used Flame Wheel on Blizz at high speed, knocking her down.

"Ow! You ass!" She shouted as she kicked the Quilava off her.

"Stanley, we got this! Extremespeed!" Blizz vanished and Quilava got swatted around like a toy from Blizz attacking it. The Quilava's back erupted into flames at the neck and rear end, sending a pulse of heat that knocked all of us down.

"Damn it, she's strong" Blizz said.

"She?" I asked.

"Her scent tells me enough." She said turning the spikes on her paws into claws and raking them on Quilava, who endured the attack and sent out a Flamethrower, sending Blizz back.

"Blizz, keep weakening her, I'm gonna catch her." She said pulling out a Great Ball. Blizz evaded a Flamethrower and gave a thumbs up. She created her bone staff and started striking Quilava, who quickly bit down on the staff, breaking it. The Quilava the roared and the flames from her back grew in size. She punched the ground and pillars of flames shot at Blizz until the surrounded her and became one large pillar that engulfed Blizz.

"That was Fire Pledge!" Rina shouted as Blizz fell to her knees from the powerful attack. However, QUilava fell on her stomach and was panting hard.

"Oh! Great Ball, go!" Rina shouted and the ball hit Quilava on the head, sucking her inside. The ball fell on the sand and gave tow shakes before pinging.

_-She was really weak after that Fire Pledge. I don't think she's mastered the move yet and got lucky.-_ Taisetsu said.

"We should get going before something else takes a swing at us." I said.

"Before we do, I'd like to request a nap. Night." Blizz said falling on her stomach.

"With the heat from the desert and those attacks, I'm not surprised she fainted. Return her and we can go." I said and Rina did as told. And with that, we set out into the desert once more.

-(ooo)- Time: 1:12pm, Location: Petalburg Woods Temple, POV: 3rd Person

As bug Pokemon buzzed and chirped near an ancient temple, three beings suddenly appeared. One was Danny in his fedora and trench coat, his Alakazam, and Snow in her stealth suit with the helmet on.

"Do you ever take off the helmet on a mission?" Danny asked. Snow shook her head.

"No need to." She said.

"I feel as though you are becoming less of a person Snow." Danny said frowning. Snow simply walked forward and started inspecting the structure. Danny sighed.

"Alakazam, make sure no one gets close. Just repel them, no need to kill in this peaceful place." Danny said. Alakazam nodded and sat in midair, cross-legged. Danny turned to see Snow pushing a block in and a secret entrance revealing itself.

"Nice work." Danny said walking up next to her. Snow nodded and a small part of the suit on the shoulder opened to reveal a flashlight.

"I don't need light, but you do. Come on, let's check it out." She said walking down the corridor, Danny following close behind. As they walked through the saw many murals, seemingly dedicated to what appeared to be a Registeel.

"Do you feel that?" Danny asked.

"No. What do you feel Danny?"

"Some kind of pressure in the air. I think we should leave." Danny said, sounding nervous.

"Not yet. We must reach the main chamber and see what lies within. Come on mister Poke Assassin, you aren't scared right?" Snow said in a mocking tone. Danny grunted.

"No. I just feel as though we're going to regret doing this." He said as he followed Snow. After a few minutes Danny asked a question.

"Do you even know where we're going?"

"No exactly, but I have been mapping our progress. We have a clear path back." Snow said. Then they came to a room with two pathways.

"I'm detecting an air flow from the path on the right. Temples like these have an opening in the main chamber, so we go that way." Snow said. Danny said.

'She's like a machine now.' Danny thought as he followed her. Eventually, they came to the main chamber. It was large, with an opening at the top. The light was shining on a small block of what appeared to be metal. There were four pillars near the corners of the room. The walked down the stairs to the large box that made up the center of the room.

"My suit doesn't recognize this alloy. Maybe this is the artifact." Snow said.

"Yeah, maybe. Let's take it." Danny said reaching for the block.

"SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSTEEL!" Something said, shouted, something. The two turned to see a Registeel in a doorway.(How the hell do you type that noise? The one Registeel made in the movie.)

"Steeeeeeeelllllll. REGISTEEL!" It shouted waving its arm to the side.

"I think it wants us to leave." Danny said. He was intimidated by the Legendary Golem of Steel. The dots on the front of it all lit up, and one by one they dimmed.

"It's a countdown!" Snow shouted. Registeel charged a Flash Cannon between its hands. "Get down!" She shouted and shoved Danny down as the countdown ended and it fired the blast that barely missed them. Then, surprisingly, it jumped and waved its arms as it slowly descended and landed with a thud.

"Registeel. The Golem of Steel. The alloy is the same component as its body!" Snow said as her suit scanned it.

"So . . . what?" Danny asked.

"Registeel's body can't be scratched. We need that alloy." Snow said.

"Steeeeeeeeelllllllll, REGI!" It shouted firing another Flash Cannon. Danny dived out of the way and called out Lucario.

"Aura Sphere!" Lucario launched the sphere that hit Registeel, who was not moved, nore seemed to be hurt.

"Language deciphered. Leave now." It said.

"Hell no, we're leaving with that alloy!" Danny said, confident with Lucario at his side.

"THEN PERISH!" It said moving faster than a Pokémon of its size and weight should move. The three fingers of its arms gained a metallic sheen and raked them on Lucario, and finished with a Hammer Arm, sending Lucario into the stairs, imbedding him in them.

"No way." Danny said. Lucario was knocked out. "Snow, this thing is way out of our league! We gotta go!" He shouted but she had vanished. Registeel looked around and fired a Flash Cannon near the alloy. Snow reappeared and rolled out of the way.

"It is useless to hide. I can see though all camouflage." It said walking closer to her. Danny called out Rapidash after returning Lucario and hopped on.

"Take us to Snow and pass that block." He said quietly. Rapidash shot forward and passed the block that Danny grabbed while Snow jumped on Rapidash. They seemed to be making a good get away, until pillars of metal closed all exits, even the one in the ceiling.

"Shit." Danny said looking back.

"This is MY temple. It responds to MY command. I am no mere Registeel. There are a few of us. I am not a demi-god, like the others. I am the God of Steel, the strongest of all Registeel. Feel my power!" I shouted extending its arms. From the walls, old styled cannons formed and aimed at Danny and Snow, charging a Flash Cannon each.

"I shall let you leave with your lives, if you hand over the alloy."

"Let us leave and it stays intact." Danny said, ready to call out a Pokémon to break it if needed.

"It is made from me, and therefore, unable to be damaged." Registeel said.

"Shit." Then Danny remembered something.

'Alakazam, I need you to come in and Teleport us outta here, now!'

Alakazam teleported into the room as the cannons fired. He set up a Protect and stopped the attacks before teleporting them away from the temple, leaving Registeel alone.

"Primary defensive objective failed. Current objective, playback battle to Arceus." It waved its arm and a large door frame extended from the ground. It light up in a swirling fashion and Registeel stepped through, entering the Hall of Origins.

(Meanwhile)

In another part of the forest, Danny and company appeared. Danny, whose life had basically just passed in front of his eyes, fell off his Rapidash.

"Ho-ly shit. I thought we were fucked. Nice save Alakazam." He said. Alakazam nodded.

"Thanks for trying Rapidash." Danny said standing and petting his horse. Rapidash happily whinnied.

"How is it you're Pokémon kill, and are still so friendly?" Snow asked, her helmet finally retracting.

"I don't know, just seemed natural. I mean, look at Mike, his Pokémon kill, and they're happy as hell." He said returning his two Pokemon.

"We should get to an outpost and report our findings to Alex." Danny said.

"As long as you don't take all the credit." Snow said rolling her eyes.

"Why would I do that?" He replied with a grin.

"Cause you can be a real asshole when you want to be." Snow retorted. Danny sighed and started walking to an outpost, with Snow close behind.

-(ooo)- Time: 1:54pm, Location: Meteor Falls, POV: Mike: 1st Person

I watched as all of Cassidy's and my Pokémon trained, even Riri, who was getting a lot stronger. Cassidy was next to me on a rock.

"They are looking good out there." She said happily.

"Yeah. So, how's your training coming along?" I asked. The kanji for flames appeared in her palm as well as some flames and embers circling her hands. She flicked her wrist and she became cloaked in flames. I moved my arm to protect me from the heat.

"I have one for ice and lightning too." She said dispelling the cloak. I chuckle.

"Of course you do." I said. She giggled and went back to watching our Pokémon train.

"Well now, who do we have here?" I hear a familiar voice say. I tilt my head back and see Wallace.

"Wallace. What's up dude?" I ask as he takes a seat next to me.

"Not much, just heard that you were going around talking to everyone." He said.

"I'll guess you heard that from a little birdie." I said.

"If that birdie is Winona, then yes." He said with a light chuckle.

"Thought so. Trust me, I was planning on talking to you and the Elite Four." I said.

"Right. You expected us to follow our Gym Leaders." He said.

"Damn your good." I said. He laughed.

"Thank you my friend." He said. "I've also heard of a boy with a shiny Kirlia going through the gyms, that would be your doing I guess?

"Yeah. He has a lot of potential. He may be the one that has the potential to beat me." I said.

"Really now. You've told many they had potential, but you never said that they have the potential to beat you." Wallace said.

"Well the kid does have good connection with Pokémon. He was able to have the Ralts Mike gave him communicate telepathically right away." Cassidy said.

"Impressive indeed. Will you be fighting him instead of me?" He asked me.

"Most likely." I said. Wallace stood up.

"I almost forgot why I was here. I have to get going. Good bye." He said walking away.

"See ya Wallace." I said. He gave a wave without stopping or turning back.

"So, how long are we going to be here?" Cassidy asked.

"Only another day. This is a good place to train. To be honest, I'm going to join them. See ya!" I said standing and running into the fray.

-(ooo)- Time: 2:23pm, Location: Oashisu Town, POV: Stanley

We walked through the town, and like the database said, it was small. Taisetsu wasn't out with us due to the heat really bothering her. We quickly found the Pokémon Center. Rina jogged up to Nurse Joy.

"Can you heal these two?" She asked. Nurse Joy nodded and took the Poke Ball and Great Ball.

"We'll be back later!" She said as she jogged over to me. "Come on let's do something. After walking through that desert I want to do something!" She grabbed my wrist and I sighed. She started dragging me but stopped and fell down, since she didn't get far, I was still standing.

"Oh, sorry ma'am!" Rina said standing up. The woman she bumped into had a sandy yellow cloak and tan eyes, but that's all we could see. She ignored Rina and walked forward.

"Where is Chuck?" She asked.

"Most likely at the Cacturne Saloon." Nurse Joy said.

"Of course, he was a drinker of sorts. Thank you." She said and walked past us, but stopped.

"You are forgiven." She said before continuing her walk.

"She's odd." I said.

"Well she was raised here, and most people from here are different." Nurse Joy said.

"Oh, who is she?" Rina asked.

"Ashley Sahara." Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"Wait, Ashley Sahara as in the Sinnoh Elite Four member!?" I asked. She nodded.

"We have to see her again! Come on Stan!" Rina shouted grabbing me and dragging me through the streets again.

'No wonder people think we're together.' I thought to myself, causing Taisetsu to giggle. We quickly came up to the saloon and entered it. It seemed rather western but was a bit modern.

"Uhh, I don't think we're allowed in here." I said eyeing the people here.

"Yeah, you're not!" The bartender said.

"Oh lighten up Tim. As long as they don't order any alcohol they're fine right?" A white haired main said. Ashley was next to him.

"I guess not. Fine they can stay. No alcohol got it?" He asked and we nodded. We walked over and the man smiled.

"Hey kids, name's Chuck King, Ghost master of the Hoenn Elite Four, pleasure to meet you!" The man said extending his hand. I was about to shake it but Ashley grabbed my hand.

"You don't want to do that." She said.

"Aww man, you're ruining my fun here Ashley." He said.

"Not my fault your skin is like ice." She retorted. Rina and I took a seat.

"So, water?" The bartender asked. We nodded and he gave us two glasses of ice water.

"So Ashley, why are you here in Hoenn?" I asked.

"Official League business. That's all I can say."

"Bullshit girly, you're here on a personal reason." Chuck said. Ashley glared at him but he just smiled.

"You are so annoying!" She shouted.

"Yes! I got her to act like a person! Pay up Tim!" He said holding his hand out. Tim chuckled and gave him a 20.

"I didn't think she was a person under that cloak. After all, you never took it off." Tim said.

"There was no need Tim." Ashley said, returning to her normal tone of voice.

"Ain't you hot under it?" He asked.

"I'm used to it." She said. Tim seemed to give up.

"Anyways, why are you two here?" Chuck asked.

"We're passing through so we can get to Petalburg. We are hoping to get some rare Pokémon." I said.

"Like the Quilava I caught." Rina said and I nodded.

"Ahh so you're Trainers huh? You guys met Engulfing Shadows yet?" He asked taking a drink of his beer.

"Unfortunately. The person we met used his Pokémon to kill the Remnants." Rina said with malice.

"Wow you seem to hate that. You know Pokémon were used in wars right? It's not the worst thing on the planet. Trust me, Pokémon kill, humans and each other. It's just nature." Chuck said.

"But to train them to do so!?" Rina asked.

"It's odd but nothing new. Again, they were used in wars. Nothing new." He said. I didn't like it, but he had a point.

"It's wrong!" Rina said standing.

"And what are you going to do about what I see as a natural instinct? Beat me up? Hmph, good luck." He said sipping his beer again.

"Rina calm down." I said.

"But he-"

"Oh calm down already. I don't like it either but it's a natural instinct. Nothing we can do about it. I personally dislike Engulfing Shadows as well. So we all share a common ground. So, I'm going to guess since you're going to Petalburg, you're after the fifth badge." He said. We nodded and Rina sat down.

"Norman's a tough guy, you'll have to adapt to different situations. After all, Normal type Pokémon have the largest variety of moves available." He said.

"Got it." I said. Rina gave a nod.

"Okay, I have to go to Mt. Pyre and pay my respects to all the lost loved ones. I do this once a month." He said standing. We watched him as he walked outside and called out a Drifblim, and hung on to the arms.

"See ya round guys!" He said as Drifblim floated up and away.

"That was . . . weird." Rina said.

"Chuck is an odd person. He loves Ghost types with a passion like my love for the desert. He always seems to be happy. Yet he seems to know so much. Do you have any questions I can help you with?" Ashley said.

"How tough is he?" Rina asked.

"By himself he can put up a good fight. He has odd powers. As a Trainer . . . he's an Elite Four member. What do you think?" Ashley said as she walked outside. We followed but a blast of wind and sand covered our sight and when it ended, she had vanished.

"What is with today?" I asked.

"No clue. Blizz and Quilava should be healed by now. I'll wait for you." She said walking to the center. I walked back inside and gave Tim the money we owed for the water and went to the center myself.

When I got there Rina and Blizz were talking to the Quilava.

"So you just wanted to get stronger?" Rina asked. Quilava nodded.

"Well I'll help you reach that goal! Wanna come with me?" She asked. Quilava nodded with a smile. "Now what to name you?"

"Quilava." Quilava said.

"She said she already has a name, Cinders." Blizz said.

"Okay, then welcome to the team Cinders!" Rina said happily. "You should meet the others!" She said getting her other Poke balls.

"Don't forget me!" I said pressing a button on my causing it to shoot up my other Poke Balls which expanded and opened. Rina, at the same time, released her Pokémon as well. When they all appeared, they gave a cry of happiness.

"Okay Cinders, these are your teammates and friends. Asuna is the Servine, Nero is the Leafeon, Rain is the Marshtomp, and you know Blizz." She said pointing out each Pokémon. Cinders greeted each one and got a positive reaction from them. Well, Nero just curled into a ball but seemed to mumble something.

"Hey Cinders, time for my team. The Kirlia is Taisetsu, the Misdreavus is Mystery, the Sneasel is Hakuhyo, and the Milotic is Nuregami."

_-A pleasure to meet you on calmer terms Cinders.-_ Taisetsu said. Cinders gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of her head.

"So, what's the plan?" Rina asked.

"I think we rest here for the day and get a move on to Petalburg tomorrow. Sound good everyone?" I said and got a few cheers. Though Nero didn't seem to care. But it was Nero so who cares?

"Alright, let's get some lunch."

* * *

DWA: And done! Woot. Anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter, but I expected more reviews. Eh, can't get what you always want I guess.

Taisetsu: So . . . when is, umm . . .

DWA: Soon Taisetsu, don't you worry.

Taisetsu: *Nods with a blush and walks away*

DWA: And with that, I say good bye for now. Don't forget to review!


	15. Understandings

DWA: Sup everyone, how's it going? If it's good, then it's good to hear. If it's bad, then I hope to make you smile . . . or just brighten your day. So we continue the adventure, like always.

Blizz: DarkWolfAssassin does not own Pokémon. He owns the plot and any OC's he creates. Rina and I belong to GSlayer, Jack belongs to kyled91doc, and Chuck goes to Pokemon Forever.

Pokemon Forever: The Elite Four care about their regions, so it's obvious they'd help. I'm glad to hear I did well with Chuck.

GSLayer: Wow . . . 6'4". Nice. I'm not that strong so I won't even try haha. But yes, no more desert. So, as I ignore the rest of the review (Though it did make me laugh) I say thanks for the nice words, and hope you enjoy this chapter.

Garrett: That was weird . . .

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 15: Understandings

-(ooo)- Time: 3:00pm, next day, Location: Route 113, POV: Stanley, 1st Person.

We were getting ready to eat lunch on the side of the road just outside the desert. We had gotten through rather easily, but we were still rather tired from the trek. At this point all our Pokémon were out. I was working on a sketch of Nuregami and Hakuhyo while sitting under a tree. The scene was a waterfront and Hakuhyo was in the middle of cutting a berry open while Nuregami watched from the water.

"Yo." Blizz said from above me.

"Sup?" I asked, not looking up.

"You and Rina haven't trained since Mauville. I suggest you do something about that." She said jumping down.

"After we eat. I'd rather do it on a full stomach." I said.

"Wimp." She said.

"I'm only human Blizz. I don't have aura, nor do I have supernatural powers. Cut me a little slack." I replied.

"I was kidding jeez." She said smiling. "The fact that you're going through with the training is good enough. I'll tell her okay?" She said. I nodded and she went over to Rina and started talking to her.

_-You're being careful right?-_ Nuregami asked from a few feet away. I look over to her and smile.

'I can't exactly be careful when I need to get better. I'm just glad to not have any broken bones.'

Nuregami frowned.

_-I want you to be safe Stanley. The same goes for the rest of us. However, Taisetsu seems to worry the most. She must really like you!-_ She said and I chuckled.

'Yeah, the two of us are best friends.' She smiled and started talking to Mystery.

'Could she be more than a friend however?' I thought randomly. Then I realized what I just thought of.

'Wait WHAT!? Why would I think of her like that? I mean, I'm fine with the aspect of it, but I don't want to . . . right?' I looked over to Taisetsu, who was talking to Hakuhyo and smiling. Her eyes were shining in the light, same for her gems.

'Wow . . .' My train of thought ran astray as I went back to drawing the scene, Taisetsu seemingly stuck in my mind. I continued to draw until a berry hit me in the head. I dropped my sketchbook and held the spot in hit.

"Time to eat idiot." Rina said smirking.

"Damn woman." I muttered as I got up to eat.

-(ooo)- Time: Same, Location, Littleroot Town, POV: Lily, 1st Person

I was walking home after staying a bit late to finish a paper that was due today. I was carrying Zack in my arms, and he was sleeping peacefully.

'I wonder how Stanley is doing on his adventure. He has four badges now, I wonder if I'll be as good as him.'

As I walked I bumped into someone and stumbled back a bit.

"Oh, my bad sir. I'm sorry." I said smiling. The man was dressed oddly, wearing gold and grey armor with a cape that had red spikes on the back, and a horizontally positioned crescent helmet. I looked around and the world seemed to have disappeared and was replaced by a place with floating slabs of rock and a purple swirling sky.

"W-what the-?"

"Calm down girl. You're time isn't up." The man said.

"Wait, does that mean I'm in . . . in-"

"Yeah. Welcome to the Distortion World. You know I didn't want to talk like this but you bumped into me and well . . . here we are." The man said shrugging.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Name's Giritina. I'm sure you've heard of me." He said.

'G-Giritina?! No no no!' I turned and ran only to find nowhere to go.

"Trying to run? Really? I mean, you looked around and everything. Whatever. Look, I'm not supposed to be talking to you but really, I'm the Renegade, so what do I care? Now I have a simple request."

"Go away! I will not be your servant!" I shouted. Zack had yet to wake up. Giritina stared at me.

"Servant? I'm not evil dammit! I just want you to go somewhere when you visit Johto." He said.

"No way!"

"Alright bitch I've had enough!" He shouted. "I know threatning to keep you here for all eternity won't work, so I'll improvise." He said with a sneer. Suddenly, I didn't feel Zack in my arms. I looked down to see he had disappeared. When I looked up, Giritina's armor had changed. He had a face mask now, and six tentacles sprouting from his back. He also had Zack wrapped by one.

"NO!" I shrieked.

"I just want to help a friend of mine and need your cooperation. This is the only way you'll listen." He said. I fell to my knees and tightly shut my eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Visit the middle island of the Whirlpool Islands when you get the chance. And be prepared for a fight with a powerful Pokémon. I'm confident you will be successful." He said. I felt a tap on my leg and opened my eyes to see Zack.

"Ral?"

"Zack . . ." I scooped him up in big hug. "Thank Arceus you're alright." I whispered, crying a bit. I felt something wiping my tears away and saw one of Giritna's tentacles.

"Stop crying alright? I didn't want to do that but you wouldn't hear me out. I'm a good guy, trust me." He said walking over and kneeling down.

"Cute kid by the way. Just . . . don't let him get really mad." He said.

"Why?"

"Someone like him; if they get mad, they tend to go on, how do you say? A rampage. Trust me, it's not pretty. Mention our interaction to no one. Oh, you'll need this." He held his hand out and there was a silver feather in his hand.

"Show this to the kimono girls in Ecruteak City when you feel like you're ready. They'll know what to do." I took the feather and pocketed it.

"How do I know I'm ready?" I asked out of curiosity.

"That's for you to know. Not me." He said. Suddenly, I was back in Littleroot, and a man was in front of me.

"Oh it's no problem young lady. Excuse me." The man said as he went around me. I looked down and Zack was in my arms, wide awake.

"Well . . . I guess we should get home." I said as I continued my walk home.

'Why did Giritina contact me? Ohh, I have a really bad feeling about this.'

-(ooo)- Time: 4:15pm, Location: Route 113, POV: Stanley 1st Person

I walked along the trail, Taisetsu sitting on me, Blizz and Rina to my left.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rina asked. She had given me a real beat-down during this session.

"Yes I'm fine. You two are really good at healing." I said smiling.

"Thanks. We've had . . . a lot of practice." Blizz said. I laugh, seeing as before they could heal, the school nurse and local doctor's office were very busy treating Rina, and the Pokémon Center was busy treating Blizz.

"Yeah I know." I said.

"Oh shut up already." Rina said.

So far, we had been walking for about twenty minutes, and nothing really exciting was happening.

_Ring Ring._

Until now that is. I took out my Pokegear and looked at the caller. It was Voltic. I answered the call.

"Hey Voltic, what's-"

"I DID IT!" He shouted causing me to move the Pokegear away from my ear.

"Ahhhh. What did you do?" I asked. Rina and Blizz were listening in.

"We made the translator! Though I need to field test it. Where are you heading?" He asked.

"Fallarbor Town." I said.

"I'll contact them and send a pair of translators to you. Here's what they look like." He said holding up what seemed to be a pair of earpieces that wrap around the ear and hook in like headphones."

"They should translate all Pokespeech and won't hinder your hearing whatsoever. I look forward to seeing the results. That's all, good bye!" He then hung up.

"Well then. This will be interesting." Rina said.

"Well there goes the use of learning English. Unless they suck, but I hope they don't." Blizz said. And with that we continued on to Fallarbor Town.

-(ooo)- Time: 4:34pm, Location: Mt. Pyre, POV: 3rd Person

A gust of wind and sand blew near the base of Mt. Pyre, revealing the Mistress of the Sands, Ashley Sahara.

'Now where is he?' She asked herself, until she noticed a purple mist at her feet. She turned to see Chuck, with one of his rare frowns.

"Why are you here Ashley? Your abilities are disturbing the spirits." He said.

"Looking for you, what else?" She said.

"No. No you're not. It's something else." He said. He looked behind her, and his eyes widened.

"Oh. Your parents." He said. Ashley's eyes widened.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Well, you have your mom's eyes." He said with a sad smile. "And your fathers attitude."

"How- oh, right. You're a medium. The closest thing to death is the state you are in. Ghosts are visible to you. I know they are buried here, but I have never been able to find their graves.

"They are at the base, on the other side. But your parents are right behind you. Do you want to talk?" He said. Ashley sighed and pulled down the part of her cloak that covered her face, and smiled.

"I would." She said. Chuck gave a smile.

"Then let's get talking shall we?"

-(ooo)- Time: Same, Location: Meteor Falls, POV: Mike, 1st Person

I dodged blasts of fire and ice while Cassidy continuously shot them at me. I hopped over a rock and hid behind it to catch my breath.

"Holy shit she has stamina." I said panting. "Time to retaliate." I teleported in front of her and gave her a sucker punch to the gut. She doubled over.

"Gotcha." I said smirking. I felt a buildup of power and jumped back before a ring of light appeared around her.

"Damn." She said as light poured into her. "I thought that'd get you. Can we be done now? I'm really tired." She said.

"Yeah. I'm burnt out. Not enough sleep." I said sitting down. She followed my example.

"So . . . remember that thing Arceus told you? The "Poke-Child of Legends?"" She asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"We still don't know where he or she is." Cassidy said.

"It's not our job to look for it. I can't take in a new Pokémon at this point, especially the Poke-Child of Legends. That belongs to Stanley, if he can find it." I said. I regretted it, but it was the truth.

"Yeah. Look, we should recover our strength and get moving. Maybe scout out the ES Hoenn base." She suggested.

"Yeah. After we relax however." I said lying back.

"Agreed." Cassidy said. I could only imagine she was doing the same. I closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep.

-(ooo)- Time: 5:12pm, Location: Fallarbor Town, POV: Stanley, 1st Person

We walked into the Pokémon Center and were greeted by a deliveryman.

"I'll take it you are Stanley and Rina?" He asked. We nodded.

"Well then, I have this package for you two." He said holding out a box with a clipboard and pen on top.

"Voltic has paid for the delivery, just sign this and you'll be set." He said with a smile. I took the pen and paper and signed my name. Rina took the box and he took the pen and clipboard.

"Have a nice day." He said tipping his hat.

"You too." I said as he walked out of the Center. We sat down and Blizz used one of her spikes to cut open the box. Inside were two sets of translators, colored green and sky blue.

"They look like headphones." I said as Rina pulled out a pamphlet.

"They're instructions. Let's see, okay, to activate the translators, hook it into and around your ear and press the small button on the back." She said showing me the diagram. I did what the diagram showed and clicked the button. I heard a buzzing noise that quickly faded.

"Taisetsu, can you say something in Pokespeech?" I asked.

[Like what?] She said. My eyes widened, not only at the translators working, but Taisetsu's voice seemed to have an amazing and beautiful tone.

_-You okay?-_ She said. I noticed the tone was missing from her telepathic voice.

'Probably best not to say anything.' I thought.

"Yeah I'm fine. These things actually work!" I said smiling. Rina smiled and put hers on.

"Come on, I want to hear what our Pokémon have to say about us!" Rina said running outside. I grabbed Taisetsu and did the same. When we were at the back of the Center, we called out our Pokémon. They all stretched and looked around.

[Yo, Taisetsu, where are we?] Hakuhyo said. He had the voice of someone in their twenties.

[Fallarbor Town.] She answered.

[Hey, what are those?] Mystery asked. She had a childish voice. She was looking at my translators, but the question was directed toward Taisetsu. I smiled.

"Pokémon Translators." I said. Mystery's mouth opened in shock. Even Nero looked up in surprise.

[Translators? Really?] Asuna said. She had the voice of a teenage girl.

[Well shit. The humans fucking did it. Hooray . . . I guess. I'm going back to sleep.] Nero said putting his head back down.

"Does he always curse like that?" Rina asked. All the Pokémon nodded. Cinders walked up to Rina.

[I guess I can say that it is a pleasure to meet you Mistress.] She said lowering her head. Cinders sounded in her late teens.

"Cinders, my name is Rina, not Mistress." She said. Cinders looked up with a confused look.

[But all the trained Pokémon I've met call their trainers Master or Mistress.] She said.

"Well they didn't have a Pokémon that could use telepathy or one that can speak English." Blizz said.

[I guess. Okay Rina. I won't call you Mistress anymore.] Cinders said smiling. Asuna smirked at Rain.

[You owe me a berry mudfish.] She said.

[Dang.] Rain said. He had a childish voice, though it sounded as though it were maturing. Like a 13 year old boy.

"Well well well, look who we have here." A certain someone said from behind me. I turned and saw Jack.

"Hey Jack." I said. He shrugged.

"Nothing much. Just here to do some training before I go to Fortree. I guess beating you is training, even if it's just a few minutes." He said with a smug grin.

[Say that to my face jackass!] Hakuhyo said taking a step forward.

[Hakuhyo, calm down. No need to make a scene.] Nuregami said. Her voice sounded very motherly.

"Whoa, how did I miss the Milotic? So, what do ya say? Wanna battle?" He said holding up a Poke ball. I smirked.

"Sure." I said. Rina and her team moved off the area and I walked to one side of it. Jack taking the other.

"Golbat, take flight!" He shouted and his bat appeared. I looked at Hakuhyo, who seemed pumped up.

"Wanna get in there Hakuhyo?" I asked. He nodded and jumped on the field.

(POV Change: Battle)

"Golbat, Wing Attack!" Jack shouted and Golbat's wings glowed with power as it shot at Hakuhyo.

"Dodge and use Ice Shard!" Hakuhyo ran at Golbat and slid on the ground, slipping past the wings. He stood up and turned, a shard of ice between his claws. He threw it at Globat, who was hit in the back.

"Supersonic." Jack said smirking. Hakuhyo's eyes widened.

[Ahh shit.] He said. Golbat screeched and let out waves of sound that passed over everyone.

"Damn that's loud!" Stanley shouted, covering his ears. Everyone was doing the same as him.

Hakuhyo glared at Globat as he covered his ears. He then let out a blast of cold air and snow, a Blizzard. The attack hit Globat and sent him back, ending the Supersonic. Luckily, Hakuhyo wasn't confused.

"Nice one Hakuhyo!" Stanley said uncovering his ears. "Now hit it with a Slash!" Hakuhyo's right claw glowed white with power and she jumped up to Globat and slashed its wing. The attack caused Golbat to land, seeing as its wing was injured.

"Air Cutter!" Golbat flapped its wings and saw blades made of air shot from them. Hakuhyo crossed his arms and took the attack.

"Hone Claws, then use Faint Attack!" Hakuhyo sharpened his claws and vanished. He reappeared behind Golbat and slashed it, knocking it down.

"End it with Blizzard!" Hakuhyo took a deep breath and sent the cold wind and snow at Golbat, who became frozen from the attack.

"Damn." Jack said returning his Golbat. He then threw another Poke Ball

"Pelipper, take flight!" He shouted and his water bird appeared.

"Hakuhyo, come back here." Stanley said. Hakuhyo jumped off the battlefield.

"Mystery, you're up." He said. Mystery smiled and floated on the field.

"Pelipper, Water Gun!" Jack shouted and Pelipper shot a stream of water at Mystery. Mystery avoided the water and fired a Charge Beam at Pelipper, which hit and did major damage.

"Roost!" Pelipper landed on the ground and folded up its wings, and began healing.

"Thunder Wave." Mystery shot a quick bolt of electricity that hit Pelipper and static danced on its body.

"Oh crap. Steel Wing!" Pelipper's wins gained a metallic sheen and it charged Mystery, but was slow due to the paralysis. Mystery gave a chuckle. Her eyes turned black and ghostly energy stopped Pelipper in its tracks.

"Pelipper!" Jack called out. Pelipper was taking a lot of damage from Hex, due to it being paralyzed. Mystery ended her attack and her gems started glowing. Crystals made from energy shot at Pelipper and slashed it as they passed. Pelipper fell to the ground, unconscious.

"No way." Jack said. He was surprised at how strong Stanley had gotten in such a short time. That, or he had been slacking.

"Fine then, Murkrow, take flight!" Jack shouted and his dark bird appeared.

"Mystery, take a break. Nuregami, you're up." Stanley said. Mystery gave Nuregami as they passed each other. Nuregami and Murkrow glared at each other.

"Murkow, Wing Attack." Jack said. Murkrow shot at Nuregami, slashing her with his wing. The speed at which he moved was a shock to everyone.

"I've been working on Murkrow's speed. It comes in handy. Go again." Murkrow charged again, and Nuregami barley dodged. She then shot a stream of water that hit Murkrow in the back.

"Assurance." Murkrow's wing turned black, and grew to twice its size. He then shot at Nuregami.

"Twister!" Stanley shouted. Nuregami smirked and aimed her tail fin at Murkrow and started spinning it, creating the attack. Murkrow got caught up in the storm and was flung around like a toy, the power from his wing dissipating.

"Now use Iron Tail." Nuregami stopped the attack and coated her tail in a metallic sheen and shot at Murkrow, slamming her tail into him, sending him to the ground. When Murkrow hit the ground a dust cloud was kicked up. Nuregami landed next to it. After a few seconds Murkrow came out from the smoke and slashed Nuregami's face with a Payback. Nuregami fell back with a cry of pain. When she lifted herself up, she had her right eye shut tight and there was a cut going across the eye.

"Shit! I didn't-" Jack was cut off by Nuregami glowing blue and water collecting at her mouth. She then let out a huge amount of water that slammed Murkrow into the wall of the Pokémon Center, the impact causing cracks on the wall. Nuregami still had one eye shut tight.

"Nuregami are you okay?" I asked.

_-Yes I'm fine. I may have a scar however. Focus on the battle for now.-_ She replied.

"Stanley, she's hurt." Jack said.

"She's fine." He said waving it off. Nuregami smiled and nodded. She looked to Murkrow, who was getting up and looking tired, but pissed as well.

"But she has a cut across her eye." Jack said. Nuregami replied by shouting out and slamming her tail on the ground. ". . . well I guess she is. Murkrow, Peck." Murkrow's beak started glowing and he shot at Nuregami. Nuregami evaded the attack and swatted Murkrow away with her tail.

"Hey look, a Pokémon Battle!" A voice shouted. We looked and saw a group of teens. The teacher walked closer.

"May we watch?" One of them asked asked.

"Of course." Jack said. Murkrow flew by and Nuregami was following, somehow floating off the ground. The gasps that were heard were the teens noticing the cut Nuregami had.

"Nuregami, Brine!" Nuregami stopped moving and shot salty water at Murkrow, who was hit by the attack.

"Assurance!" Murkrow's wing gained power.

"Wanna retaliate?" Stanley asked. Nuregami smirked and prepared an Iron Tail. She swung her tail against the wing, both attacks stopping one another. Nuregami started making an orb of water.

"Surprise Jack, Hydro Pump!" Jack's eyes widened as Murkrow was sent flying by a pillar of water, and hit the ground with a thud, knocked out.

"Dammit." Jack said as he recalled his starter.

"You asked for this." Jack said.

"Hold on, Nuregami, you need to be treated. Return." Stanley said as he recalled his Milotic. He then tossed the Dive Ball over to a girl, who caught it. She nodded and ran inside.

"Well you're noble. Charizard, take flight!" Jack shouted. The Fire/Flying type appeared with a roar.

"Fantastic." Stanley said sighing.

_-My turn.-_ Taisetsu said, causing Stanley to look up in surprise. _–I'm not sitting on the sidelines during this. If I do that, what would be the point of being around?-_ She said as she teleported on the field. Like Typhlosion, Charizard scoffed.

"At least the pipsqueak evolved." Jack said.

_-Like I told the last opponent who underestimated me,-_ She said using projected telepathy while teleporting behind Charizard. _–never underestimate your opponent.-_ She shocked Charizard with a Thunderbolt, causing it to cry out in pain. It turned around and launched a Flamethrower that hit a Light Screen.

"After all, they may surprise you. Psychic!" Taisetsu became outlined in a blue glow and she lifter her arms, two chunks of the ground following her arms. She clenched her fists and the rocks broke up.

-_Surprise.-_ She thrust her arms forward and the rocks followed suit.

"Get outta there!" Jack shouted and Charizard flew up, but the rocks followed him. Charizard looked down and shot a stream of flames at the rocks, incinerating them. It kept the flames going and they went towards Taisetsu, but bounced off the Light Screen again.

"Dragon Claw!" Jack shouted. Charizard sped towards Taisetsu with its claws glowing orange. Taisetsu stood still until teleporting at the last second. She reappeared on Charizards back.

_-Hi there.-_ She said. Charizard looked behind himself to see Taisetsu on his back. She made a fit and it crackled with electricity and punched Charizard in the back, sending electricity all over his body, causing it to crash into the ground. He got up quickly and slashed her with a Dragon Claw. She hit the ground hard but fired a Shadow Ball as she hit the ground. The ball of ethereal energy hit Charizard in the face, causing him to stumble.

"Jeez his Kirlia is powerful." Jack said. Taisetsu was right, he never should have underestimated her. "Fire Blast!" Charizard sent a Star shaped flame at Taisetsu who teleported away and reappeared over Charizard and sent two Shadow Balls at him, both hitting his wings.

Taisetsu landed with a grin. She turned to see Charizard rather hurt, but still standing and glaring at her.

"Alright enough! Dragon Claw!" Jack shouted and Charizard shot at Taisetsu with a two glowing claws.

"Psy Strength!" Taisetsu closed her eyes and was surrounded by a pink glow that was absorbed into her. When she opened her eyes they were outlined in a pink glow. She clenched her hand into a fist and it crackled with electricity.

"GO!" Stanley shouted and Taisetsu charged Charizard with a Thunderpunch. She punched Charizard's claw and the force of the impact, combined with the energy of each attack, caused an explosion, obscuring the outcome.

Everyone waited in suspense as the smoke slowly cleared.

* * *

DWA: Cliffhanger bitches!

Blizz: Oh you bastard!

DWA: I know. Plus, look at the date.

Blizz: *Checks date.*Oh you motherfucker.

DWA: Yeah, weekend's coming up! If I feel like finishing the next chapter tomorrow I will. If not, expect it either late Sunday or somewhere after 12:30pm on Monday.

Rina: I hate you so much right now.

DWA: How do you think Mike felt back in his story during the climax?

Mike: I wanted to throw you into a fire, nuke it, and throw your ashes into the sun.

DWA: *Grins* Anyways, I have an idea. I have a Youtube account that is never used. I'm thinking of doing the last authors note of each story as a video. That way it's more personal. If you guys like the idea, say so in the review you won't forget to do.


	16. A Change in the Spotlight

DWA: Hehehe, did you guys like my cliffhanger? I hope so because now you get to see the outcome. Please, someone do a disclaimer.

Jack: Sure. DarkWolfAssassin does no town Pokémon. He owns the plot and his OC's. I belong to kyled91doc, Rina and Blizz belong to GSlayer. Chuck goes to Pokemon Forever.

I need to do a recap, it's been a while.

Last time on The Arceus Assassin Arc 2: Hoenn: Lily was contacted by the devil himself, Giritina, who used violent tactics to get Lily to go to Whirlpool Island during her Johto adventure. Also Voltic seemingly succeeded in creating his Pokemon Translators, and has given Rina and Stanley a pair to test, and they work damn well. Mike and Cassidy briefly showed up talking about the rumored "Poke-Child of Legends." Lastly, we have the battle between Stanley and Jack, the conclusion of which will be seen.

Recap over. Review Reply time!

Pokemon Forever: I debated for a good amount of time whether or not to add those translators. I decided it seemed like the right time to do so. Lily's journey will not begin here, but I'm setting it up. And by "High Council" I think you mean the Legendary Council.

RockytheTyranitar: CH 10: Taisetsu: *Blushes* Wh-what!? I-I got over that crush!

Stanley: What crush?

Taisetsu: EEEP! *Teleports*

DWA: Not spoiling things, but still. Her name is Taisetsu, not whatever you spelt. Plus, she heard you through your thoughts. Just because you're a dark type does not mean she can't read your mind. For ch 11, yes I have stated that I make this up as I go. I just have the basic plot with filler and stuff. It all relates.

Ch 14: I may have something for Mike later. Who knows? Also, Stanley getting a Flygon is not in the agenda.

Last chapter: Well here's your chance to see if you got it right. Also, it seems everyone like the idea.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 16: A Change in the Spotlight.

Everyone waited as the smoke cleared. When it did, it showed a standing Kirlia and Charizard. Many gasped seeing as a Kirlia matched a Charizard's physical strength. Suddenly, Charizard fell forward as Taisetsu fell to her knees.

_-That REALLY hurt.-_ Taisetsu said to Stanley. Jack was staring at his unconscious Charizard with his mouth wide open.

"How the hell did . . . wow, I must've been slacking." Jack said as he returned his Charizard.

(POV Change: 1st Person)

I walked over to Taisetsu and knelt down beside her.

"You okay?" I asked. She looked up at me with a smile.

_-Yes, I'm fine. I'm glad I can teleport to evade hits.- _She said. I smiled and picked her up.

"Pay up Jack." I said holding out a hand. He sighed and gave me some money, which I then pocketed.

"Looks like I really need to train. I'll get right on that. At least I have a tough opponent for the League. I need to get my team healed." He said and walked to the front of the Center. I return all my Pokémon besides Taisetsu and follow. When I got in the Center, Jack was giving Pokémon to Nurse Joy.

"I'll make sure to take care of them." She said with a smile. Jack nodded and walked towards me.

"See ya. I'm going to have a look around town." He said before leaving. I walked up to Nurse Joy.

"How's my Milotic?" I asked.

"She'll be fine. Though she will have a scar. Do you need her?" She asked.

"No, I just need you to heal my Pokémon." I said handing her my Quick Ball and Dusk Ball. She smiled and took the custom Poke Balls.

"We'll call you when they are all healed up." She said. I nodded and turned to see one of the teens standing behind me.

"How did that Kirlia beat that Charizard? She isn't fully evolved!" He said.

"And? So what if Taisetsu isn't fully evolved? She is still the best on my team. I just train her the best I can. That and I think Jack thought it'd be an easy win." I said.

"Whatever." He said and walked away. I shrugged and went over to Rina, who had just come in.

"So how is Nuregami?" She asked.

"She'll be fine. We have a bit, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Early dinner?" She suggested. I shrugged and we went to the cafeteria.

"So, what do you want Taisetsu?" I asked as we entered the cafeteria.

_-Ummm, I'd like some berry soup! With some water please.-_ She said.

"Why don't you talk out loud Taisetsu?" I asked.

_-I . . . prefer to talk to you this way. It's more personal.-_ She said.

"Okay." I said getting myself a cheeseburger. I grabbed a bowl and poured some of the soup into it, as well as getting her a glass of water. The two objects became outlined in blue as the floated up so I could get what I wanted.

'Thanks.'

_-No problem.-_ She said. After we got our food we sat down.

"Should we call Voltic?" Blizz asked. I swallowed the bite I had taken of my burger.

"Yeah, sure." I said getting out my Pokegear. I speed dialed him and he picked up almost instantly.

"Do they work!?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes they do. I haven't noticed anything wrong with them." I said.

"Yeah, they work perfectly." Rina said.

"I feel as though there are bugs in the translation program however." He said looking at a screen beside him. "So before I go patent this and give credit to N for some of the funding and help, I'll need to fix that. I worked really hard on the ones I gave you, so don't go breaking them." He said.

"We won't. Hey, when you can, send a pair to my home in Littleroot. I'm sure my sister will love them." I said.

"What's her favorite color?" He asked with a smile.

"Dark purple." I answered. He wrote something down.

"Got it. Can you text me your address for when I have it ready?" I typed in my home address and sent the text message.

"And now I have that. Okay then. Anything else?" He asked.

"Have you been bothered by Engulfing Shadows recently?" Rina asked. Voltic sighed.

"Yes, they want me to work for them. I keep telling them no but they don't seem to understand the word "no." I may have to complain to the League about this if it keeps up. Oh! I have a challenger waiting! Gotta go! Minun and Plusle say "hi!"" And with that the screen went blank.

"Well, at least he says no." Rina said. I nodded and looked to Taisetsu, who was happily eating her meal.

"Yeah. I wonder how Lily is." I asked myself before taking a bite of the burger.

-(ooo)- Time: 12:23pm, next day, Location: Littleroot Middle School, POV: Lily, 1st Person.

I was in the gym's girl locker room, nervous about the tournament. Zack was in my arms, tugging on my shirt.

"Ral?" He asked.

"I'm fine dear. Just nervous." I said. I looked to my pocket that held the Poke ball that Midnight resided in.

"Hey Lily, you're up!" One of the kids helping direct the event said.

"Coming!" I said and I walked into the gym, and almost froze at the number of people attending this small tournament.

'Come on Lily. You can do this.' I thought to myself as I walked to one side of the field. My first ever opponent was the school bully. Oddly, he wasn't one of the three trying to take Zack from me.

"Hey Lily! Ready to get crushed!" He said holding up a Poke ball. I fished in my pocket and grabbed Midnight's ball.

"Trainers, are you ready?!" One of the teachers asked, acting as a referee. We both nodded and he shouted "BEGIN!"

"Treeko! Crush this flower!" He said sending out his Pokémon. I knew what it was and sighed. "Come on, send out your Ralts already!" He said. I put Zack on my shoulder.

"He's not my battler. Midnight is!" I shouted and the black Absol appeared. Since no one really knew I had an Absol, there were gasps all around.

"What the-"

"Midnight, Psycho cut!" I shouted. Midnight's scythe glowed pink and she launched a pick arc of energy at Treeko, who was hit and sent far back.

"Treeko, use Pound!" He said. Treeko started running at Midnight. Midnight twitched her tail.

"Sucker Punch!" Midnight sped over and slammed her paw into Treeko's gut, sending him back again. I knew Midnight had a strength advantage. However, I had no idea the gap was that large.

"Absorb!" Treeko shot a green beam from his hands.

"Agility!" Midnight moved, and vanished. She reappeared behind Treeko.

"Night Slash!" I shouted and Midnight's scythe glowed black, if it was even possible, and she slashed Treeko's back, knocking it out.

"And the first round goes to Lily with a flawless victory!" The ref said causing cheers. Zack laughed in joy and Midnight walked over tom me with a smile.

"Great job Midnight." I said petting her.

"Sol!" She said with a smile. We walked into the locker room and I was glomped by my best friend, Kayla.

"That was awesome!" She shouted as she lay on top of me. Midnight had caught Zack in mid fall. I pushed Kayla off of me and stood up.

"Could you not tackle me?" I asked grabbing Zack.

"Sorry. No one expected the disaster of the night!" She said striking a pose. Midnight rolled her eyes.

"Hey that was good." She said pouting. Midnight ignored her and sat down.

"So we can watch the other battles here? I asked. Everyone in the room nodded. I sat down and watched as Zack went to the ground and played with Midnight's tail. Midnight smiled but didn't look back as she moved her tail around. I smiled at the two.

'Well, at least I know I can battle.'

(Time: 1:34)

Since only a handful of people entered, we quickly got to the finals, and it was down to Corey and myself.

I walked on to the makeshift field, while Corey did the same. What sucked was he used a Scyther.

"Ready Lily?" He asked. I smiled.

"Of course Corey. Midnight!" I shouted and she jumped over me and summersaulted onto the field.

"Go Scyther!" Corey shouted and his Bug/Flying type appeared.

"Let's go! Psycho Cut!" Midnight shot the blades of energy at Scyther, who flew up to avoid the attack.

"X-Scissor." Scyther's blades turned purple and it charged Midnight.

"Sucker Punch, and then Agility!" Midnight shot at Scyther and slammed her paw into his chest, pushed back and vanished. She reappeared on the ground as Scyther righted itself.

"Very nice hit. Swords Dance." Scyther started spinning in midair as its bladed arms glowed red. Midnight tensed.

"Now, Aerial Ace." Scyther charged at Midnight with amazing speed. Midnight prepared a Night Slash and parried the attack with her scythe. Corey's eyes widened slightly.

"Impressive attack power." He said smiling. I smiled.

"Thanks. Let me show you what it can really do. Giga Impact!" I shouted. Corey's mouth dropped as Midnight shot at Scyther with a purple veil with yellow streaks surrounded her. She moved too fast to dodge thanks to agility and slammed into Scyther, and kept going until the hit the wall behind Corey. From the smoke, Midnight jumped out and awaited the results.

"X-Scissor." Corey said. Scyther came out of the smoke, battered and damaged, but still ready with the attack.

"Iron Tail!"

"Lily, Giga Impact renders a Pokémon unable to attack right after. I thought you knew that." Corey said.

"Are you sure?" I said, smirking. Corey laughed, until he saw Scyther land in the middle of the field, knocked out. Midnight walked along the filed, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Lily wins!" The ref shouted, being followed by a lot of cheers, except from Corey's fan girls. I pet Midnight as Corey walked over and returned his Scyther.

"Congrats Lily, you were great." He said holding out his hand. I grasped his hand and shook it.

"You'll be an excellent trainer." He said. He let go of my hand and walked away.

The rest of the day was rather boring, especially the reward ceremony.

Still, it was a great feeling, one I couldn't wait to experience again.

-(ooo)- Time: Same, Location: Hoenn ES HQ, POV: 3rd

Danny and Snow were in a board room with James. On two screens were Alex and David. David was holding the block of metal in his hands.

"So Alex had you find this?" David asked.

"I had heard tale of relics or weapons that were imbued with "Legendary Essence." This essence is what makes a Legendary Pokémon so powerful, but it's obvious that not all Legendary Pokémon have it." Alex said.

"The Registeel we fought had control over the temple walls and such, forming bars and cannons. It also knocked out Lucario in two hits." Danny said.

"My suit scanned it, and its power level was extremely high. I honestly think it was holding back, like it didn't want to kill us." Snow said. "That is, until we almost escaped." Danny nodded.

"Alright then. How goes my mission Snow?" David asked.

"I still don't feel ready. There were a few more locations Alex gave Danny. I would like permission to go with him. I feel as though it will help me prepare for my last objective." Snow said.

"Permission granted. These relics may be very helpful to us. I'm going to give these to the boys in the lab. Later." He said and his screen went blank.

"Well that's interesting. I'll devote a couple teams to finding a few more temples. See ya Alex." James said as he got up and left.

"I wish the two of you the best. Good luck." Alex said as his screen went blank as well, leaving Snow and Danny alone.

"Snow, what are we doing?" Danny asked turning to Snow. She looked at him with a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We barely escaped Registeel, what if Alakazam gets KO'd? What if we get trapped again? Aren't you a little scared? Where did your emotions go?" He asked.

"My . . . emotions. I'll be honest Danny. I'm terrified. I don't want to die but . . . Engulfing Shadows needs this to give this world peace." She said. Danny nodded.

"Yeah. Let's relax before we set out, okay?" He asked. Snow smiled.

"Sure." She stood up. "Let's go." She said holding her hand out to Danny. Danny grabbed it and he felt heat rise to his cheeks as Snow pulled him up. He let go and started following her.

'Well . . . at least I get to work with her more.' Danny thought as they walked to the recreation room.

-(ooo)- Time: 2:00pm, Location: Lilycove City, POV: 3rd

Ashley and Chuck were walking through the city. Ashley was getting odd looks while Chuck was getting waves.

"You're popular." Ashley said.

"Well I am a new Elite Four member. I'm also much more public than you." Chuck said. "Just enjoy the date."

"This is not a date." Ashley said irritated.

"Well, you may think it's not, but I disagree."

"I swear I will kill you." She said glaring at him. Chuck laughed.

"It's way too much fun messing with you." He said smiling. Ashley gave a sigh of defeat.

"There you are!" A voice said. The two turned to see Drake of the Hoenn Elite Four. "Chuck, where have you been?" He asked.

"Out." Chuck said in a serious voice. Ashley looked at him and was surprised to see him with a stoic expression.

"We need to talk to you about-"

"Nothing. You have nothing to say to me Drake. The rest of you may be oblivious to Engulfing Shadows, but I am not." He said.

"We know of their actions-"

"And you sit on your asses and do nothing!" He shouted. Ashley was shocked. She'd known Chuck for a few years but never saw him like this.

"Chuck . . ."

"No Drake. We are the best trainers in Hoenn, and we can't even defend against the Remnants, we have to rely on others. It's a damn disgrace! _I'M _doing something about this! What are you doing Drake? Well!?"

"Chuck calm down. We need to talk to you." Drak said frowning. Ashley could see worry, but no fear. Drake took out a Poke Ball. Chuck responded by flaring his ethereal powers. The shock caused Drake to drop his Poke Ball.

"What the . . . what is that?" Drake said. A tendril of ghostly power cut a gash in the concrete, causing Drake to stumble back.

"A warning. Leave me to my work Drake. The reason I joined the Four was to protect Hoenn, and I'll do just that." Chuck extinguished his ghostly power and turned.

"You coming?" He asked. Ashley turned away from the frightened man and nodded. They walked away, and when they were far enough, Ashley said something.

"Chuck . . . what was that?" She asked.

"You mean my mood swing?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"The Four piss me off. They sit around while Hoenn is in turmoil. I joined thinking they were better than that, but I was wrong." He said.

"Maybe if you try to explain the situation to them." Ashley suggested.

"I did. They still don't want to do anything. Sure the government and League are separate, but nowhere does it say we can't get into what they are dealing with. They should have considered us before accepting Engulfing Shadow's help." He said.

"Well . . . I'm sorry." Ashley said. Chuck sighed.

"It's not your fault. At least your Elite Four are doing something." He said.

"Well, they trust Mike. Plus, we know Candice's emotional trauma was caused by ES, so we had more knowledge. Now come on, if this really is a date, you have to take me out for lunch." She said lightly elbowing him. Chuck smiled.

"That I do. And I know the perfect place! Come on!" He said. Ashley smiled.

'Back to his old self. I like him this way.' Ashley thought to herself as she followed him.

-(ooo)- Time: 4:09pm, Location: Fallarbor PKMN CNTR, POV: Stanley, 1st Person

I was sitting in the lobby drawing in my sketchbook. Just a landscape, nothing more, nothing less. Rolling hills with a large tree on the top of one. Well, that's how I want it to turn out. Taisetsu was sitting next to me as we waited for Rina and Blizz to get back. They went shopping in the local flea market to find anything useful.

"When do you think they'll be back?" I asked.

_-Soon I can feel them getting closer.-_ Taisetsu answered.

"That's good." I said. I smiled as I remembered my victory over Jack, he left to train so he wouldn't lose to me again. We heard the door open and Rina walked in with a smile.

"Guess what I got." She said with a smile.

"A pretty flower to put in your hair?" I asked with a smirk. She sighed.

"I'm not girly asshole. No! I got two things. One is a book of recipes for specialized Pokémon food made from berries. Nero apparently hates the Pokechow but eats it anyways. The second is this necklace." She said pointing to the blue sphere that hung around her neck. "There is an aura inside this thing. I just had to buy it!" She said.

"Waste of money." Blizz said walking up to her.

"Well I found it cool." Rina said. I stood up and Taisetsu teleported onto me.

"So, are we leaving?" I asked and Rina nodded.

"Just came to get you. Let's go." She said nodding towards the door. We walked out of the Center and left town. Our next stop is Meteor Falls.

* * *

DWA: Ah damn it. What a small chapter you all waited for.

Hakuhyo: That, and the cliffhanger.

DWA: Yeah. Alright guys. I hate to do that to ya but I have nothing left for this chapter. It did what it was supposed to do. So, the best I can say is I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now, after you review, a friend of mine, you all know him as GSlayer, started a Pokémon Fanfic. Just from the first chapter, it looks pretty good. So go check him out. After you review though.


	17. Mysteries Deepen

DWA: So sorry about my short chapter, I hope this one works out right. Anyways, let's get the reviews out of the way.

Pokemon Forever: Yep, Lily getting a translator will be very fun indeed. Chuck's hatred for the Elite Four stems from the fact they don't do anything. Plus, even if Taisetsu lost, Charizard would have had to fight two more Pokémon.

RockytheTyranitar: I can spellcheck for it. I just add it to my dictionary. And for your prediction, look at the reply above this one.

GSlayer: I'm not sure if they will fight Jack. I'll try and find a place for it eventually.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 17: Mysteries Deepen.

Time: 6:13pm, Location: Meteor Falls, POV: Stanley, 1st Person

We walked around the cave, trying to find our way through.

"Arceus dammit! There's that fucking waterfall again!" Rina shouted. As she said, the water fall was near us, the water roaring as it crashed on the ground.

"Rina calm down." I said as I looked around. "Maybe we can catch a rare Pokémon or something.

"I'm too pissed off to catch anything. If you want to catch something, go do it!" She shouted at me. I looked at the waterfall. I saw a figure walk away from the top.

"Well I think I know where to go." I said smiling as I tapped a button on my PLD and Nuregami's ball shot up and opened, releasing her into the water.

"Nuregami, can you get up there?" I asked and pointed to the top of the water fall. She looked at the falls and smirked.

[If you can hang on.] She said. Taisetsu teleported us to her back and I held on tight.

[Let's go!] She shouted and we started ascending up the falls. Eventually, after the frightening experience, we made it to the top.

"Stanley you're a fucking idiot!" I heard Rina shout from below.

"I'll be fine!" I shouted back. I turned and looked around for the figure.

"Taisetsu, can you sense it?" I asked.

_-I can sense a lot of things, however, I have no idea what you are looking for.- _She said. I sighed.

"Nuregami, wait here." I said. She nodded and we started walking around. After about ten minutes, I was ready to give up.

"Wanna head back?" I asked. Before Taisetsu could answer, a green wave of fire flew in front of us.

"Shit!" I said falling back. Taisetsu hopped off me and got into a battle stance. From the shadows, a Shelgon walked out. It was glaring at us.

[Why are you here?] It said in a slightly feminine voice.

"To be honest," I said standing up. "looking for you."

[If you intend to catch me, then you must work for it human!] She shouted and started rolling towards Taisetsu, glowing with power.

"It's a Gyro Ball! Move!" I shouted and Taisetsu rolled out of the way. "Shadow Ball!"

Taisetsu charged a ball of ethereal energy in between her hands and threw it at Shelgon, who did nothing to dodge and took the hit. She then fired a Dragonbreath at Taisetsu, who had no time to dodge and took the hit, and became paralyzed. Taisetsu smirked as sparks danced around her body. One of the sparks shot at Shelgon and zapped her, causing her to be paralyzed as well.

[Gah, Synchronize, I should have seen that coming. No matter, the slower I am, the more powerful Gyro Ball is!] She shouted and started rolling at Taisetsu. Taisetsu held up her arm and became outlined in a blue glow. Shelgon was lifted into the air and stopped rolling.

[Hey! Put me down!] She shouted.

[If you insist.] Taisetsu said happily. She slammed Shelgon into the ground, leaving an impact crater. Shelgon got up slowly.

[Ow. You'll pay for that!] She shouted. The top of her head glowed a transparent blue and she slowly ran at Taisetsu. Taisetsu simply sidestepped her each time she charged her.

[You're too slow to hit me.] Taisetsu said with a frown as she used Psychic to send a burst of energy at Shelgon, sending her back.

[Then let me fix that!] She shouted. Her shell started cracking until it broke. She still had her shell, but she was glowing red with power.

"That's Shell Smash!" I shouted as Shelgon ran at Taisetsu at a much higher speed and rammer her with a Headbutt. Taisetsu was flung back and hit the cave floor with a thud. She sat up holding her head.

"Taisetsu! Are you okay?" I asked. She stood up and shook her head. She then looked back to me with a smile and nod.

"Alright, then let's-"

_-Wait, I want to try something.-_ She said. She looked at Shelgon, but I couldn't see what she was doing. Then I saw Shelgon's eyes drooping until she fell over. Then a transparent Kirlia flew from Taisetsu, flying through Shelgon, causing her to open her eyes, only to fall unconscious.

_-Do it now!-_ Taisetsu shouted. I fished through my pocket and grabbed the Great Ball.

"Great Ball, go!" I shouted throwing the ball. The ball hit Shelgon and sucked her inside, pinging before hitting the ground. I walked over to the Great Ball and picked it up, placing it in my PLD.

"So what was that?" I asked.

_-Hypnosis and Dream Eater. Something I've been working on.-_ She said with a sly grin.

"Well I'm sure it will be very helpful in the future." I said smiling. She smiled and teleported onto me as I walked to the waterfall. Eventually, we reached it.

[I take it you caught what you were looking for?] Nuregami asked. I nodded and hopped on her.

"Yep, now let's get back to Rina." I said. Nuregami turned and used her light telekinetic powers to slowly descend down the waterfall. When I was able to, I jumped on to dry land and recalled Nuregami.

"Thanks Nuregami." I said to the ball as I put it in the PLD.

_-No problem!-_ She said happily. Rina was leaning on a wall with her arms crossed while Blizz was meditating on a rock

"So you catch whatever it was?" Rina asked.

"Yeah, it was a Shelgon!" I said. She smiled.

"Damn dude, nice catch!" She said. "Blizz I looking for the way out." Blizz jumped down from the rock she was meditating on.

"Well I know the way out. Follow me!" She said and ran away. We followed, and I was happy they were running at a reasonable speed. Soon enough, we saw the exit.

"Finally! Come on, we have to at least get to Rustboro!" Rina said.

Taisetsu, can you teleport us when we're close enough?" I asked.

_-You got it! I'll let ya know!-_ She said. I smiled and continued to follow Blizz.

-(ooo)- 7:09pm, Location: Littleroot Town, POV: Lily.

I giggled as I watched Zack try and draw with some crayons. He was definitely not an artist. My dad was watching as well. Zack eventually gave up and motioned for me to pick him up, which I did. Then our doorbell rang.

"I got it." My dad said. He got up and my mom came downstairs to see who it was. When my dad opened the door, it was a delivery man.

"I have a package for Lily Zenex, from Professor Voltic in Mauville." He said.

"But we didn't order anything." My dad said.

"There's a note if you need something." He said holding out a slip of paper. My dad took it and started reading.

"Lily, you may not know of me, but I am the Gym Leader in Mauville City. However, I am also a Professor. I recently finished a masterpiece and gave a pair to Stanley and Rina. Stanley said you'd appreciate a pair as well. Enjoy the translators." My dad said.

"Translators?" My mom asked.

"Listen, I just deliver things. It's all paid for and such, just sign here." He said. My dad did so and took the package.

"Have a good day." He said and left. My dad gave me the package.

"Midnight, can you open this?" I asked. Midnight made a clean cut with her claws and I was able to pull out a pair of what appeared to be wireless headphones. There was a pamphlet with instructions, and I followed them. There was a light buzzing noise that vanished quickly.

"So . . . what do they do?" I asked.

"Well they're translators apparently. But what do they translate?" My mom asked.

[Zack, I'll play later okay?] A new voice said. I looked to Midnight who was nudging Zack away.

[Aww but Auntie! I want to play!] Zack said in a childish voice. My mouth fell to the floor.

"They . . . they translate Pokespeech!" I shouted. Midnight's head snapped in my direction.

[Really!? That is bullsh . . . crap.] Midnight said.

"Hey, no swearing Midnight." I said.

[Can Mama Lily really understand me?] Zack asked. I smiled as I picked him up.

"I can Zack. You sound so cute!" I squealed holding him close.

[Don't suffocate the child.] Midnight said. I giggled and sat down.

"So now we have technology to understand Pokémon. I wonder what's next." My dad said.

"I'm not sure, but at least I can understand these two now." I said. Midnight smiled and Zack gave a playful laugh.

'I wonder how Stanley is.' I thought to myself, silently thanking him for his gift.

-(ooo)- Time: 8:09pm, Location: Mt. Chimney, POV: 3rd

Snow and Danny were in a cave of sorts, well, it was a cave, until the came upon the temple.

"A temple, in Mt, Chimney, an active volcano! Do you not see anything wrong with this!?" Danny shouted.

"I get it Danny! It is impossible. And yet, here we are!" Snow shouted back.

"I can see that." Danny replied.

"So stop bitching and keep following me." Snow retorted. Danny grunted and followed her, glancing at all the murals on the walls.

"Have you noticed most of the murals have Groudon on them?" Danny asked. Snow stopped and looked around.

"Yeah you're right. Wait, I hope that doesn't mean what I think it does."

"If we are thinking the same thing, we're fucked." Danny said.

"Well, I'd rather find out, Alakazam saw the outside, we'll be okay as long as Alakazam is fine." Snow said starting to walk. Danny gave a nervous chuckle.

"If he can concentrate that is." He said.

"Don't jinx it." Snow said. Danny shut up as they kept on walking until they found the main room.

"Oh my Arceus." Snow said turning on the suits recorder. Above them was a dome, and above that dome, was the magma that lay within Mt. Chimney. The room they stood in was enormous and very empty, except for the back. It held a Groudon statue, life size, as well as gauntlets modeled after Groudon's claws.

"Mother of Mew. How did they manage that?" Danny asked.

"My-my suit's not picking up anything between us and that magma!" Snow said in surprise.

"Please tell me you're lying." Danny said. Snow shook her head.

"Now I'm actually scared."

"You should be." A voice said. The two turned and at one side of the room, was a man dressed in armor fashioned to look like Groudon. He had yellow eyes.

"The hell are you two doin' here? Get out before I show you the door." He said.

"We will leave after we have the gauntlets." Snow said walking towards them.

"Hey! They stay here. Man does not need or deserve those gauntlets." The man said.

"And who are you to say so!?" Danny asked.

"The guardian of this temple jackass. Now leave." He said. Snow ignored him and kept walking to the back of the room.

"One more chance bitch. Take five more steps and I'll roast you." Snow continued to ignore him and kept walking. The man then let out a roar that could not have come from any human. Snow looked at the man to see a Fire Blast charging her. She rolled backwards out of the way. When she looked at the man, he was no longer there. She looked up at the face of the deity of land itself, Groudon.

"Oh shit!" Danny whispered. Snow started backing away from the colossal beast. She then heard a hissing noise and looked down to see magma on the ground.

"This chamber, the gauntlets, and I, can survive the heat of magma. The question is, can you? Leave or I'll fill this chamber with the essence of Mt. Chimney!" He roared in a deep voice.

"ALAKAZAM!" Danny shouted. Alakazam teleported into the chamber and then teleported out with Danny and Snow in tow. Danny watched as Snow's helmet receded into the suit. She had fear in her eyes. Danny walked over to her and knelt down.

"Snow? You okay?" He asked.

". . . No. I'm not." She said hugging her knees to her chest.

"What's wrong?"

"Near death flashback." She said. "I was recruited into ES because David saved me from an Ursaring. The thought of dying, bring that experience back." She said. David put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm here for you if you need help. If you need anything, just tell me." Danny said with a smile. Snow looked at him for a moment before hugging him, causing him to blush.

"Thank you Danny. You're a real friend." Snow said. Though the words were meant as a compliment, Danny frowned.

'A real friend. Right.' Danny thought to himself. He forced a smile.

"Come on, we failed here. I'm sure the suits recorder picked all that up." He said. Snow nodded and stood up with Danny's help.

"Alakazam, teleport us to HQ. Or as close as you can." Alakazam nodded and executed the move. As it happened, Groudon in his human form walked out of the cave.

"Same two people huh? Both from ES. If they can locate these temples, then we have a serious problem. I have to tell Arceus." He said as he walked back into the cave. As he walked inside, a wall of earth covered the entrance, and hardened into the rock of Mt. Chimney, making a seamless fix.

-(ooo)- Time: 9:32pm, Location: Rustboro City, POV: Stanley, 1st Person

We walked in the Pokémon Center, very tired from all the walking. I walked up to the counter.

"Hey Joy. Can you heal up my Pokémon, maybe give them a check-up?" I asked as I set my PLD on the counter. Taisetsu had fallen asleep on the way.

"Of course! Do you need a room?" She asked. I nodded. She handed me a room key.

"Thank you." I said. She took my PLD and nodded. I motioned for Rina to follow me and we went into the room. Blizz hopped into a bed almost immediately. I sat down on mine, as did Rina.

"Tired?" I asked as I took off my vest. Blizz nodded.

"I wouldn't be surprised, all that running and those couple battles." Rina said. "Damn I'm sweaty."

"Take off your shirt and I swear I'll kill you." I said glaring at her. She smirked.

"Oh really? Why is that?" She asked.

"Must you even ask?"

"Oh calm down. I was going to go take a shower. No peeking!" She said with a wink. I sighed as she went into the bathroom.

"Bitch." I said under my breath.

"You still like her, don't you?" Blizz asked.

"No, I don't." I replied.

"Really? I was sure you did. Well, is there anyone you do like?" She asked. I looked at her. She had an innocent look.

"I don't trust that look Blizz." She laughed.

"Oh just tell me."

"There really isn't anyone right now. Well . . . "

"Well what?"

"MaybeTaisetsu." I said quickly. Her jaw dropped.

"T-Taisetsu?" She asked. I nodded, though was very embarrassed.

"I never expected you to fall in love with a Pokémon. Much less a little girl." She said with a smirk.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"I'm kidding. She's around 16 in human years. Her figure does not say that though. I'll guess it's because of her personality? You are such a girl!" Blizz said laughing. I glared at her and used my leg to sweep her off the bed.

"What? It's true asshole!"

"Blizz! Just stop! Arceus dammit." I said. She stood up.

"Sorry Stan. Normally you take those jokes with a smile."

"Yeah? Well don't fuck with my damn feelings. Any other time I'm fine." I said. Blizz looked down.

"You got it Stan. By the way, this stays between us." She said looking up with a smile.

"Thanks." I said. I then lied down and closed my eyes. "G'night Blizz." I said as I fell asleep.

(Dream)

I looked around the now familiar abyss.

"Once again, you are here. Maybe you will discover more." The voice said.

"Dammit! Teel who you are, now! This is my dream, I command it!" I shouted.

"False, this is technically not a dream. We are in your subconscious, where you mentally perceive right and wrong, good and evil, and where all secrets lie."

The box and fire appeared. The fire was much larger, all the sticks were unable to be seen as the fire raged. The box was still locked, and there was still no key, but the chains looked a bit rusted this time.

"As you get closer to the key, the chains will rust. You're light increases as you get stronger. Remember that you are never alone. Darkness is spreading, and you will be forced to make a decision. What will it be, I wonder."

"You aren't making any sense! Just explain all this crap already!" I shouted.

"That may change time, and influence your decision. You must be pure of mind when you decide. Morning approaches. We will meet again soon." The fire and chest faded.

-(o)- Time: 7:02am

I opened my eyes to see the sunlight coming in through the curtains. I sat up and swung my legs to the side of the bed.

"These damn dreams." I whispered while rubbing my eyes. After getting dressed, I decided to get breakfast, so I walked into the cafeteria where a few trainers were having breakfast, and watching the news.

"Trainers around Lilycove city have reported a strange and oddly powerful Eevee in the area. They say this Eevee has used attacks of all types, and have swept entire teams when provoked. It seems startled at first, but then it seems to go into a violent rage and knock out a trainers team before disappearing into the forest."

The camera cut to a random trainer they talked to on the street.

"Listen, my team is pretty good. Sceptile, Metagross, Cacturne, those are only three of them. This Eevee launched a Fire Blast at those three and knocked them all out in one attack each! To inexperienced trainers, I suggest you keep away from this Eevee. The tell-tale sign are the black stripes on its tail. They go from the base to the tip and end in one red point."

It went back to the news reporter.

"That's the best we have on this development. Seeing as it has not harmed anyone or done damage to property, many assume it is just protecting its territory. In other news-"

I stopped listening at that point as I sat down at an empty table.

'Wow, an Eevee that sweeps teams? I kinda want to give it a go but . . . what about my team?' I pushed the thought away for another time as I ate my meal.

_-Good morning Stanley.-_ I heard Taisetsu say in my mind.

'Morning. How long have you been up?'

_-Not long. Should I bring your . . . whatever this is to you?-_

'Sure.'

After about a minute, Taisetsu teleported next to me and placed my PLD with everyone's Poke Balls inside in on the table.

"Thanks." I said looking at her. She smiled at me.

_-You're welcome. I'm going to get my own breakfast.-_ She said as she teleported over to the buffet. She quickly came back via teleport. She had a berry sandwich and milk.

"So responsible." I said chuckling.

_-Shut up. So Nurse Joy said we all are perfectly healthy.-_ She said.

"Good. Glad to hear. I'll need you guys to be in top shape for Norman." I said.

_-We'll win, after I beat a Charizard, I feel as though I'm queen of the world!-_ She said throwing her hands into the air.

"Don't get overconfident."

_-I know, I'm only kidding.-_

"Heads up!" I heard Rina shout. I look to the door and get a necklace to the face as an award. I caught the Latios necklace as it fell and rubbed my stinging cheek.

"Why Rina?" I asked as I slipped on the necklace.

"Because you forgot it. You were supposed to catch it." She said as she sat down. I looked over to Blizz who had a cheeky grin, probably due to the fact that Taisetsu was right next to me. She looked away and continued to get food for her and Rina.

"So, any good dreams?" Rina asked.

"Why?" I replied.

"I dunno. Got nothing better to talk about." She said.

"Oh really. How about an Eevee using Fire Blast?" I said. Taisetsu sprayed the milk she was drinking out of her mouth when she heard that.

[AN EEVEE DID WHAT NOW!?] She shouted. Many trainers looked our way.

"It's fine everyone. I just told my Kirlia about that Eevee." I said. They all went back to what they were doing.

"What did I miss?" Blizz asked as she set down her and Rina's food.

"Apparently an Eevee using Fire Blast." Rina said.

"I'm calling shenanigans here." Blizz said. I pulled out my Pokegear and went to the Hoenn News site and pulled up the video. I then slid it to Blizz.

"Watch and weep." I said. She watched the brief video and her jaw dropped.

"Well . . . fuck." She said.

_-That simply isn't possible for an Eevee . . .-_ Taisetsu said as her thoughts trailed off.

"Well it happened." I said.

"You going to try and catch it?" Rina asked with a concerned look.

"I don't think so. I will if we find it, but I won't go looking for it." I said.

"Fair enough. Just be careful." She said. I nodded.

"Well now, look who we have here!" A voice said. I looked to the cafeteria entrance and Chuck was standing there with Ashley behind him. He came over to us while trainers whispered about whatever it was they were whispering about.

"So, how goes the journey?" He said booting me over.

"Fine I guess." I said adjusting myself.

"Good." He said smiling.

"Chuck, get it over with. You came here for a reason, remember?" Ashley said.

"It can wait a bit." He said. Ashley sighed.

"So why are you here Chuck?" Rina asked.

"At first, to talk to Roxanne. The League needs someone to check on the Leaders every once and a while, and this time it's me. Now I think I have another purpose. You have a Misdreavus, correct?" He asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I'm very connected to Ghost types. I want to battle her." He said.

"What?" I said.

"I want to test her. If I feel she is ready, I have a gift for her. If not, then another time perhaps." He said.

"So, will you accept my challenge?"

* * *

DWA: Done. Yay!

Stanley: Kinda left them hanging there.

DWA: Oh come on, these are crappy cliffhangers with obvious answers. The best is when you get to the climax.

Rina: Yep, get ready for climatic cliffhangers everyone. Whenever we get there, he'll have them to make you all really pissed.

DWA: Just because, I should get to the climax, have an epic cliffhanger, and not post for a week.

Everyone else including readers: NO!

DWA: Damn. I was just kidding. Okay guys, spring break is coming up for me, and that means a whole week of doing shit. I'll do my best to update between Xbox, the new Mystery Dungeon game coming out on Sunday and other stuff. So, that's all, see ya next chapter! Don't forget to review!


	18. Back to Petalburg

DWA: Okay, here we are. Chapter 18. Nothing special. Oh, my birthday was yesterday, so yay, I'm 18!

Stanley: Happy Birthday.

DWA: Thank you. I don't own Pokemon, only my OC's and plot. Jack goes to kyled91doc, Rina and Blizz go to GSlayer, and Chuck goes to Pokemon Forever.

Pokemon Forever: Thank you for the kind words. Mike isn't the main focus unfortunately. I would like to expand on him but I need to get the other characters going. He'll show up from time to time. Just wait.

GSlayer: I do pride myself in my cliffhangers, but they are normally obvious. Thanks for the compliment and such.

RockytheTyranitar: I know Mystery hasn't gotten screen time. I feel bad and will fix that.

mrbean236: I mostly gave it to him as a badass for of air transportation. But yeah, one helluva Pokémon. As for the second thing, we'll see.

MagestyOfLove: Well then . . . please don't kill yourself over an update. Anyways, I'm glad you have so many nice comments! You reviewed this at 3:51am. I update as soon as possible. If I don't get distracted, it normally takes two days, excluding weekends. I slack off on weekends. As for the Eevee . . . no comment. And what's wrong with sounding twelve. I'm 18 and writing Pokémon Fanfiction! Never let go of your inner child!

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 18: Back to Petalburg

I sat there, wondering what to do. An Elite Four member had just challenged me to a battle.

_-Do it.-_ I looked to Taisetsu and she was smiling at me. I sighed and nodded.

"I accept your challenge Chuck." I said looking to him. He smiled.

"Well then come out to the battlefield." He said as he got up and walked out of the café.

I stood up and placed my PLD on my waist as Taisetsu teleported on me.

'I'll probably lose, but it'll be great training.' I thought to myself. When I got outside, Chuck was waiting and Ashley was on the sidelines. I took my side of the field.

"One verses one okay? I want to fight that Misdreavus." He said holding up a Poke Ball.

"You got it."

(POV Change: Battle)

"Banette, rise!" He shouted and his Pokémon appeared.

"Mystery, let's roll!" Stanley shouted doing his signature throw. Mystery appeared with a happy cry.

"I'll begin. Will-o-Wisp!" Chuck said. Banette unzipped its mouth and launched blue balls of ghostly fire at Mystery.

"Counter it." Mystery's gems glowed a ghostly white and purple as she fired a Will-o-Wisp at Banette's, the two attacks canceling each other out.

"Very good. Shadow Ball." Banette charged a ball of ethereal energy between its hands and threw it at Mystery.

"Dodge and use Charge Beam!" Stanley shouted. Mystery swerved out of the way and shot a beam of electricity at Banette from her largest gem. The attack hit Banette but seemed to do little to it. Electricity coursed through Mystery, giving her more power.

"Shadow Sneak." Banette's shadow shot out to Mystery and slammed into her, knocking her back.

"Confuse Ray!" Mystery launched balls of light at Banette, who easily dodged them. "Now!" Mystery shot a bolt of electricity at Banette, who had no time to dodge and was paralyzed.

"Now hit him with Hex!" Mystery's eyes turned black as the ghostly energy shot at Banette, who couldn't dodge due to the paralysis. As the energy hurt Banette, the electricity that sparked on Banette's body turned black and shocked him, doing more damage

"Interesting. You know how to utilize Hex. Thunder." Banette's body crackled with electricity and it shot a massive thunderbolt at Mystery, who was hit by the attack and sent into the Pokémon Center's wall while being shocked.

"Mystery!" Stanley shouted. Mystery had gone through the wall, and no one knew if she was alright. Stanley looked over to Chuck, who was looking tense.

"This battle's over. Banette's Thunder is much too powerful for a Misdreavus." Ashley said. Everyone who had come out to watch was agreeing with her.

[He-hey!] Everyone looked to Banette, who was floating in midair, outlined in a blue glow. Stanley looked to Taisetsu, who was just as confused as everyone else.

[I'm not done yet bastard.] Mystery floated out from the center, her eyes glowing blue.

"She survived!" Chuck said. Mystery charged many Shadow Balls around her, and fired them all at Banette, who could do nothing but cross his arms in defense as it got hit.

"N-no way. That Misdreavus should be out." Ashley said. She looked at Stanley.

'Is this the power of a Resonance Soul? Bringing the highest level of power from a Pokémon by a simple friendship?'

"How did you survive that Thunder!?" Chuck asked.

[I pushed through it, for him. My Master and friend. I will not fail.] Mystery said panting. Only Chuck, Stanley and Rina could understand it, not counting the Pokémon, but the meaning was clear. She was devoted to Stanley. Banette got up, but slightly faltered.

"Shadow Claw!" Banette's hands became enshrouded in an ethereal energy as it charged Mystery.

"Hex Shockwave!" Stanley shouted. Mystery's eyes turned black and a shockwave of ethereal energy flew from her, knocking Banette back and causing him to be shocked due to the paralysis.

"Amazing! I would have never thought of using Hex like that! Unfortunately, I must end this battle. Faint Attack into Thunder." Chuck said.

Banette vanished and reappeared behind Mystery, his body crackling with electricity. He unleashed this power into Mystery, who screamed in pain as she fell unconscious.

(POV Change: Stanley)

I walked over to Mystery and picked her up. Chuck returned his Banette and walked over to me.

"I never expected a Misdreavus to survive a Thunder from Banette. Did you know that I got my Banette from a Shuppet, that was my childhood toy? I left it at the house when I moved away and when I came back, there was an angry Shuppet. Instead of getting cared, I played with him. Now, we're partners in crime!" He said with a smile.

"That's cool. You made amends." I said. He nodded.

"Yes I did. Now, I have to say, that is one powerful Misdreavus you have there. Here, this is for you." He said holding out his hand. In his hand was a Dusk Stone. "It's so you can evolve her when she feels ready to do so." He said. I took the stone and pocketed it.

"Thanks Chuck." I said.

"Oh it's fine. I just want to see young people have a good future. Now we have to go." He said looking at Ashley.

"Indeed. It was a pleasure seeing you again." Ashley said giving a bow. She then walked away while Chuck followed,

I watched them leave and looked at Mystery.

"Perfect health huh?" I said looking at Taisetsu.

_-Before the battle she was.-_ She said. I returned Mystery to her Dusk Ball and walked inside the Center, giving her to Nurse Joy.

"So we have more time to kill, what do you want to do?" I asked Rina as she walked inside.

"Well we need to do some training." She said. I shrugged.

"Why not?" I said as I followed her outside to get stronger. I had to. I didn't know why, but I needed to.

-(ooo)- Time: 9:00am, Location: ES Hoenn HQ, POV: 3rd

Danny and Snow were in the Conference room waiting for David. He had to step away from the monitor for a bit and had yet to come back.

*SLAM* We heard a door close from his screen. He sat down, panting.

"Guy's, never, _ever_, piss off Emily. I had forgotten that and got into a fight with her. Let's just say she can be very scary when she wants to be." He said before adjusting himself.

"Sorry about that. So what happened?" He asked.

"Well, you all have the footage from my suit. Look at it." Snow said.

'Thankfully the edited version.' Danny thought to himself. They had cut out the part after they had escaped the cave. No need to look weak in front of the Admins. They all watched the video and gaped when Groudon appeared.

"Oh my, no wonder the mission failed." Alex said as the video ended.

"I agree with ya for once Alex. Groudon? Pfft, fuck that. Not worth it." James said.

"However, those gauntlets must be very powerful. Though I agree. We can't beat Groudon." David said. "You two made the right decision. Whenever you're ready for the next one, go on and try." David said logging off. Alex nodded and logged off as well. Danny and Snow stood up and left the office. Danny looked at Snow, this is one of those times she has her suit off, so he could see all her curves.

'NO! Bad mind! Dammit.' Danny berated himself for thinking along those lines.

"So, what do want to do until tomorrow?" Snow asked.

"I don't really know." Danny replied.

"Video game tournament?" Snow suggested. Danny smirked.

"Get some more people and you're on." He said. Snow nodded and ran off to find some people to play while Danny did the same.

-(ooo)- Time: 10:04am, Location: Verdanturf Town, POV: Mike, 1st Person

I was walking through Verdanturf Town, Cassidy to my left. We were simply enjoying the sights. We felt like we needed a day off. Then I saw a familiar red jacket.

'Eli?'

"Hey, is that Eli?" Cassidy asked.

"I think so. Let's find out." I said. We walked over and I tapped the boy on the shoulder. He turned and I saw it was indeed, Eli.

"Mike?" He asked. I nodded but put a finger to my mouth. Eli nodded.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well we wanted to help with Engulfing Shadows. And look for Danny, if he was here."

"I highly doubt-"

"We found him." Erica said coming out a shop. "He's with ES." She said.

"What?" I asked. I felt Cassidy's surprise.

"He found us and told us he's with ES. I still can't believe it. Danny, of all people, is with _them!_" He shouted.

" . . ." I stayed silent. If Danny was in ES, I may have to kill him.

"Mike, don't hesitate." Erica said. I looked to her and she was holding back tears, but had a look of rage.

"If you have to kill him, do not hesitate. The Danny we knew is long gone." She said.

". . . Okay. I won't hesitate. But I'll need answers from him and only him." I said. Erica nodded and the two bid us farewell. As the left, Cassidy nudged me.

"Are you really going to kill him?" She asked. I nodded.

"I have to Cass. He's with ES. He's the enemy. I will only have one question when my blade is at his throat." I said looking to my blade.

"And what is it?"

". . . Why?"

-(ooo)- Time: Same, Location: Littleroot Middle School, POV: Lily

I was in Gym class, and Midnight was watching Zack while I participated in the lesson. It was volleyball. We had just finished our rotation and had five minutes of rest. I sat down next to Midnight.

[You humans have no endurance.] She said shaking her head.

"Oh shut up." I said panting. Zack came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Thanks sweetie." I said picking him up and returning the hug.

"HEADS UP!" Someone shouted and I looked up to see the ball flying towards me. It became surrounded in a pink glow and stopped for a second before falling to the floor.

"Thank you again Zack." I said looking down. He smiled.

[I don't want you to get hurt Mama Lily.]

"Why do you always call me Mama Lily, why not just Mama?" I asked.

[Cause you aren't my real mother, but you hatched me, so I call you Mama.] He said smiling.

[You knew that?] Midnight asked.

[Of course! She isn't a Pokémon, if she gave birth to me, I'd be a human.] He said.

"I think we're just impressed you saw the connection at such a young age." I said.

"Hey Lily." Kayla said as she sat down next to me.

"Hey Kayla. How are you?" I asked.

"Fine. And you?"

"Good. Same with these two." I said.

"Do you think your brother will win the League?" She asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. He has to fight through everyone who makes it to the League, then the Elite Four, then the Champion. And since no one knows whether Mike or Wallace will be fighting this year, there are no solid calls." She said.

"How long did it take for you to look all that up?" I asked.

"About fi- HEY!" She shouted at me glaring. I snickered.

"Oh come on. I already knew all that. If my brother will lose to anyone, it will be either Rina, or Mike. He won't lose to anyone else in that tournament." I said.

"And you're absolutely sure?" She asked.

"Yep!"

"Okay. Oh, my turn is coming up, gotta go!" She said getting up.

'I hope Stanley wins. That way I can rub it in his face when I beat him!' I thought to myself with a grin.

-(ooo)- Time: 3:08pm, Location: Route 104, POV: Stanley

We walked through the familiar route, getting closer to Petalburg with each step.

_-Are you sure you're okay?-_ Taisetsu asked again.

'I have said it about eight times before. Yes I am fine, I am much more capable in combat and Rina can confirm it.' She sighed but said nothing. We had been walking for about two hours, and before we left, I named the newly caught Shelgon Kalos, it seemed fitting.

"Ready to take on Norman Stan?" Rina asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. It'll be a tough battle, but I'm sure we can win. We have been training." I said. Rina nodded.

"Just be careful. Remember, Normal types are very versatile, they can use a lot of attacks." Blizz said.

"I know. I did some research. He uses a Vigoroth and Slaking no matter what. Then he'll either use two of three others. Slakoth, Zangoose, or Spinda." I said.

"If he switches out then it may be tougher than we expected. He won't use the same exact Pokémon against us." Rina said. "So who are you going to use?" Rina asked.

"Well, I can't really use Mystery, after all, she is a Ghost type. Her best Moves won't work. Plus, I want to give Kalos a chance with this." I said.

"Hey, did you tell her about the Dusk Stone?" Blizz asked. I nodded.

"Right before we left. She said she wasn't ready and wanted more time." I said.

"At least you told her." She said. I nodded. We continued walking in silence after that until we saw Petalburg.

"There it is." I said.

"Yeah, come on!" Rina said running ahead, Blizz following her lead. I smiled as I ran after them.

-(o)- Ten minutes later

We walked up to what was supposedly the Gym, but looked more like a house. I rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal May, Hoenn's Top Coordinator.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm here to challenge your dad to a Gym Battle." I said.

"Oh, he's in the greenhouse out back." She said.

"Thanks!" I said. I started to leave until Rina said something.

"May, why are you still here?" She asked.

"Family crisis. My brother is missing." She said before closing the door.

"O-kay then." Come on, let's find Norman." Rina said. We walked into the green house to see Norman feeding a Delcatty.

"Hey Norman!" I said. He turned and smiled.

"Hey, long time no see! I assume you want to battle." He said.

"If it's not too much trouble with Max missing." I said. I wanted to be nice.

"I can't fall back on my duties. I'm sure he's fine with his Pokémon." He said.

_-He has good barriers on his mind. I can't get in. I can't tell if he's lying.-_ Taisetsu said.

'No matter. You ready?'

_-Of course.-_

"Follow me." Norman said and we followed him to the back of the green house where a battlefield was set up. We took our separate sides of the fields.

"I heard from Flannery, you're one tough opponent according to her." He said crossing his arms. I nodded and got ready.

(POV: Battle)

"Spinda!" Norman shouted. Out from a bush, a Spinda stumbled onto the battlefield.

"Okay then, Kalos!" Stanley shouted, the Great Ball shot up and Stanley did his signature throw. Kalos appeared on the field.

"A Shelgon huh? Interesting. Spinda, Dizzy Punch!" Spinda ran forward, swerving back and forth as it ran.

"Dragonbreath!" Kalos shot green flames from her mouth that hit Spinda and pushed it back.

"Now use Gyro Ball!" Kalos glowed with power and rolled at Spinda.

"Wait, Shelgon can't learn Gyro Ball! Spinda, dodge and use Ice Punch!" Spinda stumbled out of the way and hit Kalos with an ice cold fist. Kalos stopped rolling and slowly turned around.

"Well she knew it when I caught her. Zen Headbutt!" Kalos's forehead glowed a transparent blue and she charged at Spinda who tried to move but tripped on its own feet. Kalos hit it in the side and sent it flying.

"Dragonbreath!" Kalos shot green flames that hit Spinda in midair. When it came down, there were sparks on its body. Norman smirked.

"Façade." Spinda stood up and glowed yellow. It charged Kalos and slammed into her, sending her far back.

"Woah! Façade gets better when the Pokémon has a status ailment, like paralysis. Damn. Maybe that would work well with Nuregami." Stanley said to himself. "Kalos, Gyro Ball!"

Kalos got up and rolled at Spinda, the paralysis keeping Spinda in one spot. Kalos slammed into Spinda and sent it into a tree. Spinda slumped down and fell on its face. Blizz ran over to Spinda and checked it out.

"He's down and out!" She said standing. Rina facepalmed while Stanley sighed. "What?" Stanley pointed at Norman, who was quite shocked.

" . . . Oh. Right. Wait, all the gym leaders I've fought know each other and know I can talk. WHY DON'T THEY COMMUNICATE THAT!?" She shouted.

"I'll . . . make sure to do that." Norman said chuckling nervously. Blizz walked over to Rina grumbling about "idiotic humans."

"Anyways. Vigoroth!" Norman shouted, the ape like Pokémon came to the field swinging from branches.

"Kalos, return." Stanley said as he recalled his Dragon type. He placed the Great Ball in his PLD. "Now, Nuregami, let's roll!" He shouted as Nuregami appeared.

"A Milotic huh? Focus Punch." Vigoroth made a fist with his claws and it started glowing. He then roared as he charged Nuregami, who used her weak telekinetic powers to levitate.

"Wait for it . . . now! Twister!" Nuregami aimed her tail fins at Vigoroth and spun them, sending a column of spinning air at him. Vigoroth was blown back by the attack, his Focus Punch dissipating.

"You didn't even see what he would have done. How did you know?" Norman asked.

"Well, you can't be hit while using Focus Punch, so if we attacked too early he would have moved, too late and there would be no time to aim. If you looked, he was leaning to the right, the opposite way Nuregami's tail is oriented, less chance of being attacked." Stanley said. Norman gaped.

'In one move he analyzed all that!?' Norman thought.

'How the hell did he notice that before it was even executed on him!?' Rina asked herself in shock. She knew he was good with detail and Pokémon, but seeing all that in such a short time was impossible.

"Alright Nuregami, hit 'im with an Ice Beam!" Nuregami charged icy energy in front of her mouth and fired it at Vigoroth, who evaded it. She kept the energy charged and adjusted her aim and fired again, shooting beams wherever Vigoroth lands, only to be dodged, until he slipped.

"Gotcha, fire!" Nuregami fired a larger beam and hit Vigoroth, sending him back and freezing his left arm.

"Façade!" Norman called out. Vigoroth stood up and charged Nuregami, glowing blue with power, representing the status ailment. He jumped up and slashed down, only to meet an Iron Tail as Nuregami struggled to keep him away.

"You okay Nuregami?" Stanley asked. The reply he got was Nuregami wrapping her ribbon like fins around Vigoroth and throwing him away. When he hit the ground the ice shattered. Vigoroth flexed his arm slowly.

'Must be numb.' Stanley thought.

"Hydro Pump!" Nuregami formed an orb of water near her mouth and fired a massive volume of water at Vigoroth, but it seemed off. Vigoroth easily dodged to the right, but due to his numb arm, missed the branch he was reaching for. Nuregami sped at Vigoroth and wrapped around him, squeezing him and rendering him unable to move.

"Perfect Nuregami!" Stanley shouted. Norman was baffled at this point.

'He has strategies that seem to relate to this specific battle. That can't be a coincidence. He hasn't given out orders for specific actions, it's like his Pokémon _know_ what he wants them to do.'

"Nuregami, toss him and end this one!" Nuregami spun and threw Vigoroth in the air. She followed after him and appeared above him, slamming him down with an Iron Tail. As she descended she fired an Ice Beam, freezing Vigoroth solid.

Norman sighed and recalled Vigoroth to his Poke Ball. Stanley did the same to Nuregami.

"I still don't know how you do it. You're Pokémon seem to know how to execute their moves the exact way you want them to." He said.

"Well, it's not Taisetsu, they seem to do their own thing unless I give a different order." Stanley said. "Hakuhyo, let's roll!" Stanley shouted and Hakuhyo appeared.

"Zangoose." Norman said. A Zangoose fell from a tree and walked onto the field. "I hope you're ready for him." Norman said.

"We'll show you we are! Faint Attack!" Hakuhyo smirked as he vanished, striking Zangoose from behind. Zangoose spun around and hit him with a Crush Claw. Hakuhyo was sent back, but got up quickly.

"Hone Claws!" Hakuhyo sharpened his claws while power gathered in Zangoose's paw, now clenched into a fist.

"Focus Punch!" Norman shouted. Zangoose shot forward and slammed his fist into Hakuhyo's face, sending him spinning in the air and hitting a tree.

"Hakuhyo!"

_-Oh Arcues!-_

Hakuhyo stood up and wiped his mouth and looked at his claw, now stained red. Still looking at his claw, he powered up a Metal Claw. He looked up and glared at Zangoose, who looked ready for a move. Instead of attacking Zangoose, Hakuhyo slashed the tree behind him, making a mark.

"Why did he do that?" Stanley asked. Zangoose lowered his guard for a second, and then smiled, giving a nod.

_-These two species convey messages by claw marks on the ground in in trees. The marks are so similar, they have the same language. I believe that one means, victor.-_

"So, he's marking that why?" Stanley asked again.

_-He hit the tree in that spot. He marked it, to show he will be victorious. I think a real challenge has been issued.-_ Hakuhyo looked to Stanley and nodded, while Zangoose did the same.

"What happened?" Norman asked as the two walked to their trainers sides of the field.

"Hakuhyo is confident he will win I guess." Stanley said.

"He does, does he? Zangoose, let's prove him wrong! Crush Claw!" Zangoose's claws turned white and he charged forward.

"Metal Claw!" Hakuhyo's claws gained a metallic sheen and he shot at Zangoose. The two collided with claws blocking the other, each with a smirk.

"I think this will be a good battle." Norman said.

"Damn right." Stanley said, agreeing with him.

* * *

DWA: Cliffhanger! Once again!

Kalos: Really dude? Really?

DWA: What?

Kalos: Nope. I may have been here only a few chapters but dammit all, enough with the cliffhangers.

DWA: Get over it. I wanted to end it before they clashed, but I couldn't word it without sounding like I was going to skip the battle. Anyways, I'm on Spring Break and am, as of yesterday, 18! WOOO. So, with my Senior Thesis and such, I will do my best to update. If you are going to wish me a happy birthday or something, do so via PM. The reviews are meant for the story itself.


	19. Petalburg Gym

DWA: Whoo boy it has been a while. I so sorry for the lateness of this chapter but the new Mystery Dungeon is soooo gooooodd. I couldn't stop playing! Even after I beat the main story line. (The feels after that . . . holy shit man.) Don't worry, I won't spoil anything. Plus it was Spring Break.

Now, I don't own Pokémon, just my plot and OC's. Jack goes to kyled91doc, Blizz and Rina go to GSlayer, and Chuck goes to Pokémon Forever. I'll reply to the reviews and give a recap. Also, thank you for the Happy Birthdays!

GSlayer: Thank you for these entertaining reviews. Also, I have read a story where a character was named Rin, and it was female. The name sounds so feminine that I see Rin as a girl until it's mentioned he's a boy. Ehh, I'll adjust.

The Great T: Thanks for all the imaginary positive reviews and happy belated Birthday.

Pokemon Forever: Yeah, Danny showing affection for Snow was planned. My friend David wanted a love triangle for some reason. I absolutely hate those things, which ever gender there's two of fighting constantly for affection and stuff . . . ugh. Lily is confident because she knows her brother is pretty good. I agree with that last quote by the way.

Min3craftMasterMind: My grammar is what it is. I write how I talk. Plus, I have MS Word 2010, I think I'm fine for spell check. Stanley's Pokémon are definitely OP, but think back to what Ashley said during the battle between Stanley and Chuck. "Is this the power of a Resonance Soul? Bringing the highest level of power from a Pokémon by a simple friendship?" They're supposed to be powerful. And I plan on evolving Hakuhyo, just not sure when. Plus . . . you are a very eccentric and crazy girl. I like that. *Tips hat* Good day to you fine lass.

Garrett: I have no idea what to say to those multiple reviews. There's a lot of thank you's and such. Sorry about your friend, I'm glad I can help make the pain go away.

Recap: Last time on TAA: Arc 2: Hoenn. Stanley battled Elite Four member Chuck in a one on one and lost, but not without a fight. David and company found out to _never_ piss off Emily. Mike discovered that Danny is working for ES, and has to kill to Stanley, he has started the battle between him and Norman, which will now conclude.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

Chapter 19: Petalburg Gym

Hakuhyo and Zangoose jumped back and started circling each other, claws ready to strike, both glowing with power.

"Now!" Both trainers shouted and the two clawed Pokémon jumped at each other and started parrying each other's attacks.

'This is becoming repetitive. Let's fix that.' Stanley thought with a smirk.

"Hakuhyo, Blizzard!" Hakuhyo blew a cold wind mixed with snow at Zangoose, the cold sapping his strength away as snow accumulated on his body.

"Zangoose, Brick Break." Zangoose jumped up and enshrouded his claw in an orange glow. He then descended and aimed to strike Hakuhyo on the head. Hakuhyo smirked and jumped back at the last second and avoided the attack. Zangoose then let off a Thunderbolt that hit Hakuhyo, and paralyzed him.

"Damn, you okay?" Stanley called out. Hakuhyo was looking around while electricity danced on his body. He spotted something and jumped into a tree, a Cheri Berry tree. He ate the Cheri Berry and the electricity stopped.

"Wow, he's resourceful. Crush Claw." Zangoose jumped at the tree with his claws glowing with power. Hakuhyo then did something no one could have guessed would happen. He cut the branch he was standing on off and kicked it into Zangoose. It was a light branch, but it still forced him to the ground.

"Wow Hakuhyo." Stanley said. Using the battlefield to one's advantage is one thing. Using it to attack is another. Zangoose got the branch off him and stood up. Hakuhyo finished sharpening his claws. Hakuhyo then held up his claw and coated it in metal. Zangoose made a fist and is soon glowed with power.

"Zangoose is rather tired, and a focus punch would end a Sneasel at this point. Let's see what happens." Norman said. The two Pokémon glared at each other for a moment, then the charged each other, Hakuhyo's superior speed causing him to gain ground much quicker. The two passed each other, slashing/punching the other, and stood still. After a few seconds, Zangoose fell forward.

"Well now. Good try Zangoose." Norman said as he returned Zangoose. Hakuhyo stood up straight and walked over to Stanley, and nodded. Stanley nodded back and returned him. Norman held up a Poke ball.

"Ready?" Norman asked. Taisetsu teleported onto the field.

"Yep." Stanley said. Norman threw the Poke Ball and a Slaking appeared on the field with a roar.

"Ready Tai?" Stanley asked. Taisetsu responded by sending a wave of psychic power at Slaking, causing stumble. "That would be a yes."

"Slaking, Flamethrower." Norman said. Slaking reared back while taking a deep breath, and then he let out a large stream of fire. Taisetsu glared at the incoming fire and gracefully danced out of the way.

'Really Taisetsu?' Stanley thought.

_-Really.-_ Taisetsu responded. Slaking glared at Taisetsu and charged at her, his arms glowing orange with power.

"That's Hammer Arm!" Rina called from the sidelines. Taisetsu teleported out of the way just in time before Slaking slammed his arms into the ground, causing a crater. Slaking the started levitating due to Taisetsu using Psychic on him. He was then thrown to the ground, but got up easily.

"Magical Leaf!" Taisetsu's gems glowed green and many leaves of energy flew out and slashed Slaking.

"Hyper Beam!" Slaking charged a ball of white and red energy and fired it at Taisetsu at high speeds, giving Taisetsu no time to dodge. The beam impacted Taisetsu and caused an explosion, and through the smoke came Taisetsu, flying into a tree with a painful thud.

"Taisetsu!" Stanley shouted. Taisetsu slowly got up, wincing in pain. She stood up only to fall to her hands and knees.

"Hyper Beam is much too powerful for her, I'm surprised she's even conscious." Norman said shrugging. "Flamethrower." Slaking shot a stream of flames at Taisetsu. Her eyes shot open, glowing white with energy flowing from them. The flames stopped and redirected to hit Slaking. Taisetsu stood up with her eyes completely white. She held up her arm and Slaking rose into the air, along with chunks of the ground.

"What the-?" Norman said, dumbfounded by the sudden gain of power.

"This happened in Mauville City. Why does this happen?" Stanley asked himself in worry. Taisetsu's white eyes glanced over to Stanley, and then back to Slaking. She set Slaking down and a rainbow field of energy expanded from her, covering the battlefield. Slaking held his head in pain as Taisetsu stood motionless. Soon, Slaking fell from the attack. The rainbow field went back into Taisetsu and she regained her normal eyes, but fell back into a sitting position. She then looked at her hands.

'Wh-what is this power I can wield?' She asked herself as everyone ran over to her. 'It's not natural for anyone to have this sort of power. Not any normal Pokémon. What in the Distortion World am I!?' She screamed in her mind as she held her head. She felt someone pick her up and hold her close. She opened her eyes and saw a green vest.

"Taisetsu, can you try and not do that again. You worry the hell outta me when that happens." He said. Taisetsu sobbed and hugged her trainer.

"Come on, let's get everyone to the center. Rina, I'll battle you tomorrow." Norman said. Everyone nodded and headed to the Pokémon Center.

-(ooo)- Time: 8:08pm, Location: Petalburg PKMN CNTR, POV: Stanley, 1st Person.

I was in my room, looking at the Love Ball that held Taisetsu, who had just recovered. The lights were off in the room, so only moonlight was illuminating the room. I let her out and she seemed to be in the fetal position with her head resting on her knees.

"Hey, you okay? You seem rather bothered." I asked. She looked up, and then looked down again.

_-I don't think you'd understand.-_ She said.

"Well, I don't think I could ever understand the power you keep locked up in your body. No human could. But I'll try." I said frowning. She shifted away from me. I shifted closer to her and pulled her closer to me.

"Come on Tai, tell me what's wrong." I said. She started sobbing.

[Stanley . . . I obviously have this immense power inside me that I have never known about until I evolved. I'm scared that this power will consume me and I'll hurt you. I don't want to do that! Whenever it comes out, I'm always hurt in some way. I just . . ] She cut off and started sobbing.

'This must be really hurting her.' I picked her up and held her close to me, she immediately returned my embrace.

[I don't want to hurt my friends, and I especially don't want to hurt you Stanley.] She said.

"And I don't want to see you in such pain. If I see you returning to that state, I'll return you to your ball, even if it costs me the match." I said looking at her. She looked at me with bloodshot eyes, she had been crying before this.

[Y-you're so kind Stanley. You care about us more than you're victories.] She said smiling but still sobbing. Her eyes may have been bloodshot, but the way the glistened in the moonlight made them shine.

'I-I guess I really do love her. I mean, sure she's a Kirlia but, I care so much for her, a bit more than the others. Kinda odd, but hell, love is love right?' I then noticed that I was staring at her eyes, while she was staring at mine. Before we knew it, our heads were staring to move towards each other's.

*SLAM*

The door opened violently, shocking us out of our trance and making us jump.

"We're back!" Rina shouted.

"Did you have to open the door so violently?" I asked. Rina nodded.

"Yep. Hey, what's with the red faces?" She asked. Me and Taisetsu looked at each other, and our eyes widened when we realized just what was about to happen.

_-Nothing! Just, kinda hot in here.-_ Taisetsu said rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah." I said chuckling. Rina shrugged and went into the bathroom to take a shower. As soon as the water was running, Blzz walked over to me.

"You sly human." She said as she sat on her bed.

"Oh shut up." I said.

_-What does she mean by that?-_

"Nothing. She's being nosy." I said. Blizz chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm just nosy." She said with an innocent smile.

_-C-can I go back into my Ball?-_ Taisetsu asked. I nodded and returned her, and as soon as I did,

"You sneaky bastard. You were about to kiss her!" Blizz said pointing at me.

"Was not!" I said.

"You can't bullshit me. Moonlit room, just the two of you alone. If this doesn't make for a romantic situation, than my idea of romance is completely wrong." She said. I sighed.

"Yeah, we were about to kiss. It was a spur of the moment. Look, it's past "I think I love her." I truly love Taisetsu." I said. Blizz stood up and sat next to me.

"Well good for you. You'd do anything to keep her safe, I know that. I'm sure she loves you back." She said.

"Right. Again Blizz, it was a spur of the moment deal. I think it was just the mood." I said. Just then, Hakuhyo popped out of his ball.

[You're some kinda stupid, you know that?] He said. [If you can't see that girl is head over heels for you than you must be blind.]

"Ha-Hakuhyo."

[She's loved ya since she was a Ralts! She thought it was a phase, but a few days after her evolution, she confronted me and told me that she feels for ya man. Now, don't say it outright. Probably make things awkward.] He said.

"Hakuhyo, you think she'll be okay with all this?" I asked.

[No. But what do I care? I just want the girl to be happy. She always has a smile around you. And seeing her happy, well, it helps me go on a bit more.]

"Hakuhyo, do you feel something for her?" Blizz asked.

[Nah. I feel more like an older brother to her. Mystery is her playful sister, Kalos is the distant cousin, while Nuregami is the mother.] He replied.

"So, any ideas on when to tell her?" I asked. Hakuhyo walked over to me and placed his claw on his Quick Ball.

[Not up to me dude. You do it when it feels right.] And with that, he tapped the button on his ball and recalled himself.

". . . So she does like me . . ."

"Dude, she evolved for you. She beat ass for you. You must be dense as hell!" Blizz said smacking the back of my head. "Now, I'm going to sleep, I have a gym battle tomorrow. Night!" Blizz said hopping into her bed and quickly falling asleep. I decided to do the same, and lied down in my bed. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

(Dream)

"What the hell?" I asked no one. I was in some sort of temple, with four pillars holding up the large room I was in. In the middle of the room was the box.

"You have come even closer to the goal set for you." A voice said.

"Damn it all, where am I!?" I shouted.

"I cannot say. It is not my duty to do so. You will find out soon enough."

"Arrgghh, I've had enough of your damned games!"

"Games? No my friend. This is no game. This is the endless battle between light and darkness. I am here to help you. But first, you must get here."

"Wh-what?"

"Hehehe. Even you do not understand. Oh? I believe someone would like to talk to you. Good bye." The scene faded and suddenly I was in a meadow. I turned and Taisetsu was sitting on the edge of a hill. I walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey."

" . . . You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah. About earlier . . . I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." I smiled and patted her head.

"It's fine Tai. I understand. I may have accidentally set that kind of mood." I said. She chuckled.

"Yeah, you did you big idiot." She said smiling at me. "So, want to go back to your dream?" She asked.

"No. I . . . I think I'll stay here with you. I-If you don't mind that is!" I said.

"Why would I mind?" She said looking off into the distance. I looked out to where she was looking and simply looked at the flowers and grass blow in the wind. I felt her wrap her arms around my right arm and lay her head on it. I smiled and I'm sure I was blushing, but sat still, content with what had happened today.

-(ooo)- Time: 9:09am, Location: Petalburg Gym, Greenhouse, POV: 3rd Person.

Rina and Norman were on the battlefield while Taisetsu sat in a tree and Stanley sat under that tree, both ready to watch the battle.

"So you remember the rules Rina?" Norman asked from his side of the field. Rina nodded. "Then let's get started, Spinda!" Norman shouted and threw a Poke Ball. It opened to reveal Spinda.

"Cinders, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted and Cinders appeared.

"Spinda, Dizzy Punch!" Spinda ran at Cinders, swerving left and right.

"Avoid it and use Flame Wheel." Rina said. Cinders jumped out of the way and started spinning in midair. As she came down, she became cloaked in flames and hit Spinda in the back. "Now Flamethrower!" Cinders took aim and burned Spinda with a stream of fire.

"Façade." Spinda glowed red and slammed into Cinders, who went flying from the sudden impact.

"Cinders! Brick Break!" Cinders righted herself in midair and landed on her feet. She then charged Spinda with one of her paws glowing with orange power.

"Spinda, Psybeam." Spinda shot a beam of rainbow colored from his hands. Cinders barley avoided the hit, and retaliated with a Flamethrower. Spinda avoided, but was engulfed in flames from his burn.

"I think we have him right where we want him Cinders. Fire Pledge!" Cinders flared her back flames and punched the ground. Pillars of flame erupted from the ground and surrounded Spina, turning into one massive pillar that engulfed him and quickly knocked him out.

"Oh my, that Quilava is quite the powerhouse. Zangoose, let's go!" Norman said. Rina returned Cinders.

"Okay, Nero, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted and Nero appeared on the field.

"Zangoose, we'll start with Crush Claw!" Zangoose's claws became white with power as he rushed Nero, who sat still with a bored expression.

"Leaf Blade." Nero's tail glowed green and he swiftly lashed out with his tail, striking Zangoose in the arm.

"Now Dig!" Nero dug into the ground and vanished from sight. He then popped up from behind Zangoose and struck his back, sending him forward.

"Zangoose, Brick Break!" Zangoose spun around and hit Nero in the side with his claw, sending Nero away. Nero recovered and landed on his feet.

"Okay Nero, Giga Drain!" Nero shot a green beam from the growth on his head and it hit Zangoose, sucking power away from him, and into Nero.

"Swords Dance into Crush Claw!" Zangoose spun on one foot, breaking the Giga drain and turning his claws red, which then glowed pink due to the white power mixing with red. He then sped over to Nero and slashed his side, the power of the hit causing him to fly across the field. Nero got up, though stumbled once at full height.

"Nero! Damn. Solarbeam." Nero started gathering power near his mouth.

"Zangoose, Focus Punch!" Zangoose made a fist and it glowed blue. He then charged at Nero, who was still gathering power. Luckily, Nero was able to finish gather power and fired the beam at Zangoose, the impact causing an explosion. Nero relaxed a bit, seeing as he had some time.

That is, until Zangoose came out with a fully charged Focus Punch and slammed Nero in the face, causing him to bounce on the ground a couple times before coming to a stop. Rina ran over to check him out, and Nero was barely conscious.

"Nero, are you okay?" Rina asked.

[Oh sure. Do I fucking look . . . no, I'm done Rina. Make sure whoever comes out next kicks that motherfucker's ass, eh?] Nero said weakly with a cheeky smile. Nero sighed and gave a nod before returning him. She then got out Rain's Poke Ball.

"Okay Rain, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted and Rain appeared on the field. Zangoose was pretty worn out from his battle from Nero.

"Rain, use Mud Shot!" Rain fired balls of mud from his mouth that all hit Zangoose, causing him to go to his knees.

"Now Water Gun!" Rain shot off a stream of water that pushed Zangoose back a good bit.

"Zangoose, Crush Claw!"

"Finish up with Water Pulse!"

As Zangoose charged Rain, Rain fired a ball of water that hit Zagoose dead on, exploding into a mist. When the mist cleared, Zangoose was out cold.

"Zangoose, nice work. Vigoroth, I choose you!" Norman shouted and his Vigoroth appeared. Rain got ready for another fight.

"Vigoroth, Slash!" Norman shouted and Vigoroth charged at Rain with his claws glowing white.

"Take Down!" Rain ran at Vigoroth with an orange glow surrounding him. The two collided but due to Rain using his entire body, Rain pushed Vigoroth back, but took damage himself.

"Use Chip Away." Norman said. Vigoroth charged forward and repeatedly hit Rain.

"Rain get outta there!" Rina said, but Rain stood there, taking each hit. Then, he glowed white and released a large amount of energy, sending Vigoroth flying.

"Bide. I forgot he knew that. Then again, I'm not really a fan of that move. Rain, are you okay?" Rina said. Rain looked back and nodded, though he looked rather tired. Vigoroth jumped back into the field, ready for a fight but obviously wounded.

"Okay Rain, Water Pulse!"

"Focus Punch!"

Rain threw the ball of water at Vigoroth, who avoided the attack and punched Rain in the gut, sending him into a tree and knocking him out.

"Jeez, the hell!? Nero and Rain!? Blizz, come in and kick ass!" Blizz nodded and jumped into the field, and got into a defensive stance.

"Hmm, Vigoroth, Brick Break." Vigoroth charged power in his claws and rushed Blizz, who sidestepped the attack and hit him in the gut, causing him to keel over so she could strike the back of his head, quickly knocking him out.

"Oh my, such power with such fluid movements. I applaud you. Vigoroth return. Slaking, Retaliate!" He threw a Poke Ball and Slaking came out and slammed into Blizz, sending her back and doing an average amount of damage for a Normal type move.

"Oww, well it is called "Retaliate.""

"Blizz, Bone Rush!" Blizz created a bone staff of Aura and rushed Slaking, who sat there, doing nothing to block. Blizz repeatedly struck Slaking, which seemed to be doing little to him.

"Hammer Arm." Slaking's arm glowed orange and he slammed it into Blizz, who was sent flying due to the attack. She stood up but was holding her gut.

"Slack Off." Slaking sat down and began relaxing as he restored health.

"Shit! Blizz, we can't let them keep doing that.

"Got it." Blizz created another Bone Staff and ran at Slaking and started striking him.

"Again? Hammer Arm." Slaking started using the move once more.

"I could say the same for you." Blizz jumped up to avoid the attack and came down with an Earthquake charged kick, she then started punching and kicking Slaking repeatedly.

"Gotcha now!" Slaking grabbed Blizz's leg and threw her across the field before blasting her with a Hyper Beam, causing and explosion.

"Or . . . not." Rina said. From the smoke , Blizz walked out, looking pretty well for taking the hit head on.

"Alright Jackass, wanna play like that?" She charged two Aura Sphere, one in each hand. "I'm game." She then threw the Aura sphere's while Slaking fired another Hyper Beam. Both attacks connected in the middle of the field and caused an explosion.

"Blizz, I think it's time for a little boost." Rina said. Blizz smirked and cloaked herself in an Aura colored flame.

"Fuck yeah." Blizz ran through the smoke, avoiding the Hammer Arm that was waiting for her, and continuously hit Slaking with Aura infused punched and kicks. She then used a Dark Pulse to launch herself into the air and threw down many Aura Spheres, causing an explosion and more dust to kick up. Everyone waited for the outcome.

"I say you're in trouble." Norman said. In the smoke, two angry red eyes flashed and Slaking walked out, injured, but pissed off.

"Oh great. Do I have to kick your ass again?" Blizz asked. Slaking gave a roar in response.

"Okay then." Blizz ran at Slaking and the both punched each other, but Blizz was stronger and sent him back. Slaking charged a Focus Punch and ran at Blizz, who avoided the attack by doing a backflip.

"Blizz, finish this up will ya?" Blizz smirked and prepared a Drain Punch, while Slaking charged with Focus Punch. The two swung at each other, both avoiding the other, until, the two attacks collided, and Slaking dropped. Drain Punch absorbed the power of Focus Punch, and sent it back.

"Wow. Does Blizz just have a surplus of moves I never see?" Stanley asked. Rina nodded.

"Yeah, she does. Never give out too much right?" Rina said smiling. Norman waked over with a smiling face.

"I present to you the Basic Badge for winning here. And I'll be sure to tell Winona about everything necessary so she is caught up." Norman said giving Rina the badge.

"Thanks Norman." Rina said.

"Anytime."

"Hey, I'm going to look around town alright? See ya." Stanley said standing up and Taisetsu teleporting onto him. He then walked out of the greenhouse, and headed into the city.

DWA: Holy Shit I am so sorry this is late.

Rina: Get your act together.

DWA: Oh I'm sorry it was Spring Break and a new Pokémon game came out! Okay guys, look, sorry about that and I hope this kind of thing never happens again. If it does I'll give you a heads up beforehand. Like if I get a mountain of homework for a week or something. Anyways, review!


	20. Let Our Souls

DWA: Wassup guys and girls?! Did ya have a great Easter? If so, good! If not, I can't say much. If you don't celebrate Easter, then whatever. By the way, there are a lot of small parts in this chapter, until the end. Bear with me. Disclaimer please.

Blizz: DarkWolfAssassin does not own Pokémon, just the plot and his OC's. Rina and I go to GSlayer, jack goes to kyled91doc, and chuck goes to Pokemon Forever.

GSlayer: I really enjoy your reviews . . .

Pokémon Forever: Exactly what I was going for, awesome dude!

RockytheTyranitar: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity . . . really Rocky, keep up. Plus, I have something planned.

Garrett: Okay.

* * *

Chapter 12: Let Our Souls . . .

Time: 12:05am, Location: Petalburg PKMN CNTR, POV: Stanley: 1st Person

I walked into the room holding a sleeping Kirlia in my arms. We stayed out pretty late, we did some shopping and had a bite to eat. Then, we went to the surrounding forest and sat in silence. She may or may not see it as one, but I saw it as a date. I set her down in a bed and covered her up, she sighed in content and curled up.

"Hey dude." Blizz whispered from her bed. I looked over and saw her sitting up.

"Hey, what'd you guys do while I was gone?" I asked as I sat down and took off my shoes.

"We just hung out, you?"

"Shopping, dinner, sitting in silence." I summarized.

"Sounds like a nice date." Blizz replied.

"Unofficial date." I said with a smirk.

"Right, right. So, are we going to Fortree next?" She asked.

"Yeah. But we have a long walk."

"Good, we have time to train." She said. I nodded and lied down on the bed.

"Night Blizz." I said yawning.

"Good night." She replied and I quickly fell asleep.

-(ooo)- Time: 12:30am, Location, Fortree City outskirts, POV: Mike.

"So, you'd be his guardian?" I asked. The man in front of me had sleek armor with two jet like wing appendages sticking out the back. Some of his white hair was sticking out and you could see his red eyes. Some of the armor was white or silver, the rest was blue. There was a red triangle on the chest.

"Yeah. If he takes the weapon." The man said. We were near Route 119, standing before a temple dedicated to the Eon Species.

"Well, that'll be the hard part. Maybe Kenteria can give him the push." I said.

"Kenteria has been dead for over a few thousand years. I wonder when your scientists will realize they are wrong about the ages of these temples. They say they would collapse, but divine intervention keeps them standing." The man said.

"Kenteria is wandering the region. When the time is right, he will come here."

"Yeah let's hope so. It shouldn't be long right?" I nodded. "Then we shall wait here. He will need help from a human when the truth is revealed."

"Yeah . . . yeah okay. I'll tell Cassidy to set up camp a fair distance from here. See ya." I said. The man nodded and walked towards the temple. I teleported and saw Cassidy sitting on a tree stump.

"What's up?" She asked.

"We're camping out here." I said.

"How long?" She asked as I set my bag down.

"As long as it takes."

-(ooo)- Time: 6:30am, Location, ES Hoenn HQ, POV: 3rd

Danny, Snow, and James were on a video call with Alex and David.

"Why are we up so early?" Danny said rubbing his eyes.

"Not my fault you stayed up until four!" Snow snapped back.

"Shut up kids. What do you two want?" James said.

"I have a new priority for those two. I have learned of a new temple, near route 119, I want them to check it out." Alex said.

"Sure whatever, not my problem." James said.

"And James, how goes the operation?" David asked.

"Fucking horrible! Even though people are grateful, they're still cautious! They don't trust us!" James said angrily.

"Well then maybe-" Alex started but was cut off as his screen went black, and then turned yellow with the picture of a microphone.

"Testing, testing one two. Ahh, good. Hello there, I can't see you and you can't see me, I prefer I that way."

"Trace it." David said to someone in the background.

"That's impossible, you see, the IP of my call is constantly changing, therefore, I cannot be traced. I'm just here to say that you will never take Hoenn. We are a free land and will remain as such. No one will control the government with an iron fist." The voice said, it was garbled with many male and female voices, no way to do sound tests.

"I really have nothing else to say. Well, one more thing actually. If you mess with anyone I care about, I will not hesitate to end your lives. Good bye." The screen went blank and then Alex came back.

"What was that?" He asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"No idea. Some punk hacker thinking he can do something to us." James said.

"Hmm, and like he said, we can't trace it. That's actually upsetting. Ahh well, I doubt he could do much. Hey, change the security passcodes! Alright, I need to talk to James alone please." David said. Danny and Snow stood up to leave.

"Danny, I'll give you the location of the temple. Travel to it at your leisure." Alex said before his screen went blank. Danny and Snow left the room and started walking back to the barracks.

"So when do you want to head out?" Danny asked.

"When my suit gets finished. It's being upgraded. New features and equipment and such. It'll probably take all day." She said.

"Oh. I'm going back to sleep, I'm tired as hell. You?"

"I'm wide awake. I'll just get some exercise." She said turning to another corridor.

"See ya." She said as she walked away. Danny couldn't help but stare at her as she went down the corridor. He snapped out of his daze and sighed.

"I hate my emotions at times." He whispered to himself as he continued towards the barracks.

-(ooo)- Time: 8:32am,Location: Oldale Town, POV: Stanley: 1st Person

We walked through the town where we considered our adventure to have started, simply passing through. I looked in the direction of Littleroot.

"Hey, you okay?" Rina asked. I looked at her and sighed.

"You think we should visit Littleroot?" I asked. Rina seemed taken off guard and rubbed the back of her head.

"I uh, don't think we should." She said looking at the ground.

"Why?"

"Well, what if your mom forces you to stay?" She asked.

"I don't think she would." I said.

_-What are you not telling us?-_ Taisetsu asked.

"Well . . . forget it." She said.

"Rina . . ." I said, frowning. She ignored me and kept walking. Blizz came up to me.

"She is very worried that if she goes back, she'll stay. I told her that won't happen but she's oddly adamant about that." She said.

"Odd. Well, I guess I'll be back after the League. Would have been nice to see Lily again. Come on let's catch up." I said jogging to catch up to Rina.

-(ooo)- 10:37am, Location: Evergrande City, POV: 3rd Person.

Chuck and Ashley walked through the city that held the governmental power in the Hoenn Region. A normal city, with a League battlefield, and a governmental building. At the current time, Ashley and Chuck were walking to the Battlefield. Under this battlefield was a underground facility that held any meeting the Elite Four and any Champion in a region had. Eventually, the two reached the meeting room after many security checks, and many turn.

"Does anyone else find it annoying how hard it is to find this place?" Chuck asked as he sat down. Ashley sat down in silence next to him. In the room, Elite Four members Sidney, Drake, and Glacia were present, as well as filling champion Wallace. Even Mr. Goodshow was present.

"Chuck, I'm sure you know why we called you here." Goodshow said.

"I know I don't care." He said leaning back.

"Chuck! Have some respect!" Glacia said. Glacia was old, but, like Goodshow, had some spunk.

"You'll get respect when you earn it." Chuck said leaning forward. Glacia glared at Chuck, while Chuck smiled and chuckled as he leaned back again.

"Oh stop arguing! Alright Chuck, we know you've been running around and talking to the gym leaders and such, why?" Sidney asked.

"To go against ES, what else?" Chuck asked.

"I understand his concerns, but if they are a problem, I believe that won't arise until they have taken care of the Remnants." Drake said.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? By then, they will be everywhere, we have to stop them now, and then we deal with the Remnants!" Chuck shouted standing up.

"And why would we listen to you. You sound like some sort of crazy person." Glacia said. Chuck growled at her. He made a fist as his hand lay on the table, and it became enshrouded in ethereal power.

"Glacia, out of everyone here, I hate you the most." He said in a low voice.

"That ain't co- What the hell is wrong with your hand!?" Sidney asked. Chuck looked at his hand and made a noise of surprise and dissipated the power.

"He is connected to all powers of the Ghost type and the Spirit World." Ashley said. Everyone looked at her as she stood.

"Chuck is undead, he is alive and dead at the same time, but is not immortal. We fight ES, because some of the spirits he talks to have met or been in ES, and they tell of the plans they have. They want a takeover, and have the ability to do it. Sinnoh is fighting them politically, and we also fight them by stopping any known operations. Champion Mike has made it clear that these are a very dangerous foe." She said.

"Oh, so he has enlisted other help." Goodshow said. Everyone looked at Goodshow in surprise and Chuck lowered his aviators.

"Ex-excuse me sir?" Chuck said.

"He came to me a while back, asking for my support. I can't give much without going public, but I do support him." Goodshow said smiling.

"When were you going to tell us!?" Wallace asked.

"When you were done arguing." He said.

"Wow . . . just wow." Ashley said shaking her head.

"So, we have been working for Mike without our knowledge?" Sidney asked.

"The Gym Leaders have been with him since he came back to Hoenn. How that boy avoids detection and moves so fast I will never know." Goodshow said. "He said ES is a very dangerous organization that he has had the displeasure of fighting in Sinnoh. His secret is out to us, and this will never leave this room. Understand?" Everyone nodded.

"Our multi-regional Champion is a killer, and so are his Pokémon and his girlfriend." Goodshow said.

"WHHAAAAATTTTT!?" Sidney screamed falling out of his chair, Drake seemed frozen and Glacia was in the same state. Wallace seemed shocked, and the only people unaffected, where Chuck and Ashley. Chuck tried to hold back his laughter while Ashley sighed.

"Must you be so loud?" She asked. Sidney quickly stood up and pointed at her.

"YOU KNEW!?"

"I know many things. All of which are classified to those Mike has not given me permission to tell." Ashley said.

"So can we go now?" Chuck asked.

"I'll talk to the shocked members. You two are dismissed." Goodshow said with a smile. Chuck enshrouded himself in ethereal energy while Ashley enshrouded herself in sand, the two vanishing from sight.

-(ooo)- Time: 5:21pm, Location: Mauville City, POV: Stanley, 1st Person

We walked inside the Gym of Mauville. On the way we all stopped to train and have some lunch, that, and Nuregami had to ferry us over a small body of water. We felt like talking to Voltic again. We came into the waiting room and saw a trainer reading a magazine. We sat down and waited.

"He's not coming for a while." The trainer said. Untrue to his words, Voltic walked in.

"Ahh, Stanley, Rina! Oh um, I apologize, please wait a small while more." He said. The other trainer shrugged and went back to his magazine. We followed him to what appeared to be a laboratory.

"So? How do they work?" He asked sitting down at a computer. Rina and I knew he was talking about the translators.

"They work great, they even work on wild Pokémon!" Rina said happily.

"As expected. Any glitches or anything?"

"No. Wait, are these allowed to get wet?" I asked.

"Yes, they have a waterproof seal on them. I suspect you take them off before entering a shower." He said typing something on the screen.

"Yeah. We didn't want them to fry." Rina said.

"I understand, and it's no problem. How are the Pokegears?"

"Great, we have been using them a lot recently." I said.

"Yeah, they seem like they could replace a lot of things." Rina said. Blizz and Taisetsu were listening in on our conversation, but have stayed silent.

"That's the point. Many items turned into one! I strive to ease the lives of the public. Understanding Pokémon is probably the biggest luxury we could have. I wanted to make it available to all." He said turning to us and smiling. "So, that's all I needed. What do you plan to do?" He asked.

"Well, we're going to Fortree City soon, but we wanted to spend the day here, if you don't mind." Rina said.

"Of course not! You're always welcome here. Now, I have a challenger to attend to." He said standing up and walking out of the room.

"So . . . who want to eat out?" Blizz asked. We all agreed and went out to eat.

-(o)- Time: 9:58pm

I sat in bed, hearing the soft sighs of three girls fill the bedroom. Blizz and Rina had fallen asleep rather quickly after getting back to the Gym after our eventful day. We fought a good amount of trainers. Taisetsu had stayed up longer, wanting to stay up with me, but ultimately fell asleep. Me? I was awake, and had a bad feeling about . . . something.

'I remember Rina and Blizz having a sense of danger, but she said it was the Remnant attack in Slateport. Now I'm having a sense of dread? I don't have Aura. I'm not psychic. Why do I have this terrible sense of dread?' I thought looking at the ceiling. I closed my eyes for a minute, and when I opened them, there was a blinding light.

"Gahh!" I exclaimed sitting up. I looked around and saw that temple in my dreams.

"Welcome back Zenex." The voice said.

"My name is Stanley!" I shouted standing. "Bring me back to Mauville!"

"You are in Mauville. You fell asleep. Isn't it interesting how close dreams and reality are? And yet, they have two very different sets of rules."

"Oh shut up!" I shouted.

"Please keep calm for once. You are nearing a critical point in your life, in your destiny. You are reaching a point, where you will chose between light, and darkness. In this eternal war, a person like you cannot stay neutral. It is impossible. My time is extremely short. I only have another minute."

"Tell me why you are doing this!"

"To guide you Stanely! I want to help you along the path that will help the light! The light cannot do this without you! Rina needs you, Blizz needs you. Taisetsu, especially needs you. _WE_ need you!" The voice said, sounding worried for the first time. It was stressing its point.

"Who the hell is included in "we"?" I asked.

"The entire world! I've run out of time! I pray, I pray to Arceus you make the right choice!" The voice shouted. The world around me faded, and I was in a world of grey. I looked to my left, and there was a blinding light, and with it, came security, hope, and happiness. To my right, was a soul-crushing darkness, and with it, anger, despair, chaos, hopelessness, and malice. I looked back and forth, trying to decide which I should go for. Then a searing pain erupted in my chest.

"GAAHH!" I exclaimed as I sat up holding my chest. I knew the others had woken up.

"Stanley!" Rina and Blizz shouted.

_-What's wrong!-_ Taisetsu shouted worriedly. The pain faded, and I sat still, panting for a moment.

"Something big is about to happen. And I don't think we can avoid it." I said.

"What's going to happen?" Rina asked.

"I don't know."

'And why did I hesitate in that world? Shouldn't have I gone for the light right away? Or maybe, there's a truth in the light that no one wants to see.' I felt small arms wrap around my waist and looked down to see Taisetsu looking at me with worried eyes.

_-Are you okay?-_ She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine now. Just . . . a little shaken up." I said. Rina got out of her bed and walked over to me.

"If something is going on, tell us!" She said.

"Alright, alright! So, since the start of our adventure, I've been having these weird dreams. In these dreams, a voice speaks to me, a locked box appears, and recently, this takes place in a temple. The voice always tells me something I don't understand. This time, it said that it's guiding me. That this "light" needs me. I just . . . it's becoming worse." I said. Rina surprised me with a hug.

"Stan, why didn't you ever tell us?" She said.

"I . . . didn't want to worry you." Blizz walked over and lightly hit my shoulder.

"I think it's our job to worry about you." She said.

_-We're here for you Stanley. And we always will.-_ Taisetsu said smiling.

"Thanks girls." I said. A tear fell, surprising them.

"Stan . . . are you-?"

"So what if I am? I'm scared. Between ES, and whatever these dreams are referencing, I have every right to be a little afraid. But, I have you girls. And the other Pokémon that I have caught." I said smiling as a few more tears fell. "Thank you." The three hugged me, though Rina and Blizz pulled back while Taisetsu didn't let up.

"We should get some sleep." I said. They all agreed and we all tried to fall asleep, with some success.

-(o)- POV: 3rd Person

A being watched as the three girls hugged the boy, and gave a nod. This being was none other than Deoxys, the Pokémon from Space.

'I'm glad he has friends to help him through this. He'll need them.' She thought to herself.

_-Of course he will. Without friends, no one in this world could survive.-_ A masculine voice said in her mind. She turned to see Mewtwo.

_-I know. After all, without Ash and his friends, I would have never found my brother.-_ She said.

_-How is he?-_

_-Fine. From what I know. It's been a while since I heard from him.-_

Mewtwo nodded and the two levitated silently in the night.

_-We should leave. If someone spots us then there would be a panic.- _Mewtwo said. Deoxys chuckled.

_-Yes. Seeing a once murderous clone and a space alien would cause a panic. However, you're coming with me.-_ She said wrapping a tentacle around his waist and pulled him away from the city. She didn't notice the blush on Mewtwo's face.

'Tonight, I'm telling him.' Deoxys though, blocking her mind so Mewtwo couldn't read her thoughts as she dragged him through the sky.

-(ooo)- Time: 10:23am, Location, Route 119, POV: Stanley, 1st Person

We were walking down the route to Fortree City. Blizz, Rina and Taisetsu were talking and having a good chat from the laughing I was hearing, but I was still worried. The sense of dread had not left, and we left Mauville at seven.

"Hey, Stanley, how much longer?" Blizz asked. I snapped out of my daze and pulled out my Pokegear, activating the map function. According to the map, we were near the middle of the route.

"We're about halfway into the route. I'd say about . . . a couple hours, maybe two to four." I said pocketing my Pokegear. As we continued to walk, I felt an urge, like I needed to check something out. It kept nagging the back of my mind, until, something happened. I looked to my right, and my vision seemed to scream through the forest until I saw a temple, and then it came back to where I was standing. I stumbled a little bit.

"Hey, you okay?" Rina asked.

"Y-yeah. I-I think. My . . . I saw a temple, in the forest. That way." I said pointing at the forest.

" . . . Are you okay?" Rina repeated. I wasn't listening anymore. For whatever reason, I needed to see that temple.

"I'm going to find that temple." I said. Without waiting for a reply, I ran into the forest.

_-Stanley! What if there is no temple!?-_ Taisetsu asked.

'Then I turn back. It was pretty deep in.'I thought with an open mind so Taisetsu could clearly hear.

"Stanley, wait!" I heard Rina shout. Blizz landed in front of me and I stopped. Rina caught up and looked at me with a stern look.

"Rina, look. I need to find this temple. I _have_ to. For some reason, it won't leave my mind." I said. She sighed.

"I understand that. That's why I'm coming with. I'm not going to let you get lost. Lead the way." She said, moving. Blizz did the same. I smiled.

"Thanks. Come on!" I shouted as I started sprinting through the forest.

After about ten minutes, we walked into a clearing, with a large temple with a lot of stone debris around.

"What the fuck?" Rina breathed. I was amazed too. The temple was massive, how no one could have spotted it is a miracle. It could easily house a flying type battle. We walked up to it and immediately found an entrance.

"Y-your find. Go on in." She said. I couldn't see far inside, but I took a step anyways. As soon as I was inside, torches lit up, and a stone slab closed up the door way behind me.

"RINA!" I shouted banging on the slab. I heard hard impacts and muffled explosions. After a quick silence, I heard Rina shout.

"Stanley, we can't break through. Just keep going. We'll look for a way in." She said. I knew she was yelling from the tone.

"Okay! You got it!" I shouted back. I sighed and turned, looking down the corridor.

"Let's go." I said.

-(o)- Outside the Temple, with Danny and Snow.

Hidden in the trees and foliage, Danny and Snow watched a boy and girl try to enter, only for the boy to get trapped inside. However, they were more focused on what Legendary the temple was home to.

"Rayquaza. It has to be. What else would need such a massive space?" Danny said. Snow could help but agree. The dome like temple looked very much like the lava dome in Mt. Chimney.

"What do we do?" Snow asked. Danny was about to answer, but then he caught site of a man running into the temple as another entrance closed.

"We're going in. But we'll need reinforcements." He said.

"How many?"

"For Rayquaza? Maybe fifteen so they can distract it while we get the artifact." Danny said. Snow didn't like it, but it was the only way. She contacted James.

"Yeah? Who is it?" James said through the radio.

"It's Snow. We need fifteen troops for a distraction, and maybe a few killings. Can you spare them?"

"Fifteen? HA! Sure why not? Most of the guys here are bored as hell since the Remnants went into hiding. They'll be there in about fifteen to twenty minutes. Over and out Snowflake." James said before hanging up. Snow looked to Danny and gave a nod. Danny returned the nod and sat still while the waited for reinforcements.

-(o)- Back to Stanley, after about five minutes.

I kept taking different turns. Soon after I entered we went down a flight of stairs. I was looking for a way back up, but hadn't found one yet. Then I found a corridor with natural light.

"Jackpot!" I said. I ran to the corridor and went up the steps. When my eyes adjusted, it was the temple from my dreams. Large, with a hole at the top, letting in sunlight, and it had a few pillars holding up the roof. I saw two large statues of Latias and Latios, their claws conjoined and in the claws was an object. I walked across the large room and soon came to see what the object was. It was a bow and arrow.

"What the? A bow and arrow with a quiver? In such a pristine condition?" I asked myself. The bow had intricate red and blue wavy runes all over it, and the handle was pulled back, much like a compound bow. Holding the string tight where two heads, one for each Lati. The quiver was designed in the same way. Taisetsu jumped down onto the claw, careful not to touch the bow.

[Stanley, please, think about this.] She said. [It may be a trap.] I knew she was right, but I had that same urge to grab the bow, so I slowly reached out for it.

"Well well well. Fancy meeting you here." A voice said.

"N-no way." I said. I knew that voice. I turned around, and could not believe my eyes.

* * *

DWA: And you will all hate me.

Rina: YOU FUCKING DICK!

DWA: AHAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!

Blizz: That much is apparent.

DWA: Sorry about that. But the next chapter is my sucky climax. It may not be the best, but I will do what I can. Also, sorry for this messy chapter. We were bouncing all over the place weren't we? We got some Mike, some Stanley, some ES, the Elite Four, and even the Legends! But now, we have to focus on the climax, which hits next chapter. See ya all then, and don't forget to review!


	21. Resonate

DWA: So . . . guess what? The climax is here. WOOOOOOOOO *cough cough*. Anyways, this is going to be a jumpy chapter as well. So bear with me here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I own my OC's and plot. Blizz and Rina go to GSlayer, Jack goes to kyled91doc, and Chuck Kind goes to Pokemon Forever.

RockytheTyranitar: You probably should.

Pokemon Forever: _That_ was epic and mind blowing? *Skims last chapter* Umm, maybe the dream and the last part. But that's it. Well, if you thought that was epic, you ain't seen nothing yet!

GSlayer: Hehehehe, I was waiting for someone to react like that. Just be happy I update frequently.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 21: Resonate

It was Mike. The person was Mike. He was leaning on a pillar with a smile, and there was a Latios hovering behind him.

"M-Mike?" I said. I was dumbfounded, why was he here?

"That's my name, don't wear it out." He said standing up straight. "So, how have you been?" He asked walking over, the Latios following him.

". . ." I had no idea what to say, why was he here, of all places?

"I see Taisetsu evolved. That's nice. So, do you know where we are?" He asked.

"A . . . Temple." I replied.

"Yes and no. This is a temple, but it's thousands of years old. And that Bow and arrow is the sole reason this place exists. It is a massive shrine to Latios and Latias. And that, is a weapon humans forged that hold the power of Latios and Latias." He said pointing to the bow. "It has a simple name, the Lati Bow." He said.

"The . . . Lati Bow?" I question looking at it. I started reaching for it again.

"Hold up now, taking that Bow comes with a great responsibility. You will have a weapon that man has not seen for thousands of years. That, and you'll be making an agreement." He said.

"What agreement?"

"Help me fight Engulfing Shadows. Be warned, this involves murder." He said.

"WH-WHAT!?" I shouted falling back.

_-He-he kills!?- _Taisetsu shouted.

"What? You think I carry a katana around for show?" He asked smiling.

[Those who make such an assumption are normally dimwitted Assassin. The Zenex boy may have overlooked it.] Latios said.

"Possibly." He said looking at the Latios. He then looked at me and extended a hand to me.

"Come on, get up." He said. I cautiously took his hand and he helped me up.

"Look, I am not going to hurt you, but right now. You have to make a choice. Help me, or leave." He said.

"What about my journey?" I asked.

"You can keep going. Just be wary of ES. If I need you, I'll tell you." He said. I looked down and started to think.

'I can finally do something about ES! But, what about Rina, Blizz, Taisetsu, and all my Pokémon? Will they get hurt? If Mike is fighting them, he must have a good reason.'

"Why are you fighting them?" I asked.

"They want to rule the world. What else? However, unlike the other Team's and organizations, these guys have a good chance." He said. I looked to Taisetsu.

"What do you think?" I asked.

_-I think you'll get hurt badly if you do this. However, Engulfing Shadows is a real threat. Even I know that. You've been training to fight for yourself for a long time. I'm worried you'll get hurt, but, it's your choice. Just know that I support you no matter what.-_ She said. I looked to the Bow, and then to Mike.

"No going back?" I asked.

"Nope. No going back. Unless you have a Celebi." He said smiling.

"Will anything happen when I take the Bow?" I asked.

[There are no traps connected, so there is no physical affect. Anything else I am unsure of.] Latios said. I sighed.

"He said-" Mike started.

"I know, I have translators." I said.

"Oh, cool." Mike said. I ignored him and reached out for the Bow, my hand hovering over the handle.

'Here goes nothing!' I grabbed the bow and my vision went crazy. A tunnel of white, yellow, blue, and green sped by me, and soon, it stopped. I was now in a different place. The colors that I saw when going through that odd vision tunnel surrounded me. Then, it cut off to red, silver, white, and blue. There was a smoky outline of a man at the separation.

"Hello, Stanley Zenex." He said. It was the Voice!

"You! Where am I!?" I shouted.

"You are at the boundary of your soul, and the power of this Bow. The chest is behind you, and the key is present." He said. I turned and saw the chest, but no key.

"Where is the key?" I asked.

"It is you. You are the key. In a way. The secret to unlocking what is inside Soul Chests has been long lost. I too, am a key." He said.

"What? Wait, who are you?"

"I am an archer from thousands of years ago. My name . . . is Kenteria Zenex." He said. The last word, blew my mind.

"Z-Zenex? Like, as in my last name?" I asked. Kenteria nodded.

"You are my descendent Stanley. That is why you were drawn here. Because _I_ am here." He said. "Do you know the history of our family?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Very well. I will convey. Thousands of years ago, there was a man by the name of Zyx. A man that was said to be Arceus' equal. Arceus took him in as her personal assassin, The Arceus Assassin. Arceus gave him jobs to kill those who would threaten the tranquility of the world. Zyx decided that he needed some help, so he made a Guild, and spread the word. Many joined, even whole families. We were one of them. The Zenex family, one of the most powerful assassin families in the world at that time, along with the Umbra family."

"Can I intervene?" I asked.

"Of course, any questions?" He asked.

"Yeah, how can I believe all of this!? Why are you telling me this?"

"Ah. The answer is in the story. Let me continue." He said. I nodded.

"The Umbra family was expelled for practicing the Shadow Arts. A form of magic and power that focused on Darkness and hatred. It was forbidden, and so they were expelled. We, on the other hand, had our own secret. Every member of the Zenex family is what is known as a Resonance Soul. With our souls, we can reach out to the hearts of Pokémon and human alike. We could easily befriend others, and bring out the best in our Pokémon partners by a simple friendship. Also, we are able to connect with these Legendary weapons, like the Lati Bow." He said. "Zyx saw our potential, and also saw it dangerous. However, he merely told us of his concern. When we realized how dangerous we really were, we locked away most of our power, and fled. We did not want to endanger any innocents."

"How does this tie to me!?" I asked.

"Because Stanley. You have the ability no Zenex has had in thousands of years, the ability to reawaken our families power. There is also the fact that The Arceus Assassin has awoken once more." Kenteria said.

"Wait, who is the Arceus Assassin?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked and I shook my head. "It's Mike. He is The Arceus Assassin, the descendent of Zyx." He said. My jaw may as well have fallen off after that. I was completely shocked. The Multi-Regional Champion is a murder, and not just any murderer, a murderer for God!

"Our Resonance Souls link us to The Arceus Assassin, we are compelled to help him, for he knows what is right, for Arceus decree's it. He is a murderous prophet in a way." Kenteria said.

"So . . . how do I unlock my powers?" I asked.

"You have to accept me. Accept my soul into your body. I will no longer exist afterwards, but I will unlock you Resonance Soul, pave the way to let you and the Bow become one, and give you some skill as well." He said.

"Wait, you'll die?" I asked.

"Yes. I am content with my life. No other Zenex would do this. They have families in the afterlife. I do not. I am perfectly content with vanishing from existence." He said. "Do not worry."

"Okay. How do I accept you?" I asked.

"I have no idea. Realization? Epiphany? Or maybe think of it. There is no sure fire way. It is different for each individual." Kenteria said. "Do not worry about time. An hour here, is a second out there."

I nodded and tried to see myself absorbing or accepting his soul. I imagined a key forming, and opening the lock, and I saw myself with Taisetsu, only she was a Gardevoir, and we were sitting on a hill holding hands. A flash brightened the world.

"That was quick." Kenteria said as the colors began to merge. Kenteria walked forward and went through me, I saw some of the smoke absorb into my body. I turned to see Kenteria at the chest. His form started going into the locks keyhole.

"I have lived a good life. I hope you make use of what I give to you." He said before his entire form went into the keyhole. The lock fell off, as did the chains. The chest burst open in a flash of light, and when it died down, I was back in the temple. The Bow was still in my left hand, and I felt the quiver on my back.

"I think it suits him." I heard Mike say. I turned to see him with a smile.

[Yes, it does seem so. Well Stanley Zenex, I am now your Guardian.] Latios said with a bow.

"Wait, what?" I asked. Mike threw me a blue and silver ball with a red triangle on it. I caught it and stared at it.

"Everyone I am "recruiting" for this war needs at least one Legendary Guardian. Since you took the Lati Bow, it is only fitting to have one of the Lati's. Don't worry about your team. I'll make it so you can hold more Pokémon at one time." He said.

"Wait, you gave my sister a Pokémon too, did you recruit her!?" I shouted angrily.

"In a way. She is a Resonance Soul. However, it is up to her to join. If she does not, I will not press the matter. I know you don't like it. She's only twelve. I honestly hope she doesn't unlock her powers until she's your age. But I needed to give her the same push I gave you." He said.

"So this was all planned from the start?" I asked.

"Yes. I hate manipulating someone like that, but I need help. I may be the Arceus Assassin, as Kenteria no doubt told you, but I'm not a God." He said.

[You bastard! You can't just control someone's life like that!] Taisetsu screamed at him.

"I already said I hated doing it! If I had another choice, I would have done that!" He shouted back.

[I swear I'll-]

[I hate to interrupt, but we have company.] Latios said. [And they're armed.] He said.

"ES . . . Stanley, we'll have our argument later. Rina is out there and there are guys with guns coming." He grabbed my shoulder and suddenly we were outside.

"What the fuck!?" Rina and Blizz shouted. Mike shoved us all down behind a fallen pillar and held one finger to his lip.

"Mike?" Rina whispered. "Wait, Stanley, what is that?" She said pointing to the Lati Bow. I looked at it, and back to her.

"It's a long story." I said. We heard footsteps and a voice.

"The entrance is still shut. We have to find a way in." A male voice said. I looked around and saw that Latios wasn't around. I wanted to question it, but I knew we needed to be quiet.

"Sure, we'll look. After we take care of the idiots behind that pillar." Another, younger male voice said.

"Ahh shit." Mike said. "Stay down, I'm going to do something that'll make you really hate me, but bear with me until this is done." He said and flicked a Luxury Ball off his belt. His Gallade appeared.

"Hey bro, wanna fuck shit up?" Mike asked. Gallade looked up with a smirk and unsheathed his elbow blades, and then, came another set of blades from inside his arm, and these were shining silver.

"What the fuck!?" Rina yelled out, but was still whispering. "Mike, no please don't tell me your Pokémon kill." Rina said.

[And what if we do?] His Gallade said.

"It's so wrong to be trained like that!" Blizz said.

[That's your opinion. I'm going to help Mike in any way I can. Ready bro?] He asked. Mike nodded and unsheathed his Katana.

"Ready."

(3rd Person POV. Battle time! There will be many POV changes here.)

Mike and Blade teleported behind the fifteen to twenty soldiers and whistled.

"Hey assholes!" Mike shouted. The soldiers turned and pointed their rifles at the two and opened fire, only for the bullets to be stopped by a psychic barrier.

[Fucking idiots.] Blade said as he teleported between two soldiers and sliced their heads off.

(Stanley)

"Holy shit!" Rina said as Blizz covered her mouth. Stanley stood in horror, until he saw one sneaking up behind the two girls. On instinct, he readied an arrow. It was like his movements were not his own.

"DUCK!" Stanley shouted. Rina and Blizz ducked thinking they were about to be shot. Stanley let the arrow fly and it hit the man in the head, causing him to die instantly. Stanley then realized what he did.

"Oh fuck. Oh FUCK!" He said dropping the bow and falling to his knees. "I-I . . . I just killed a man." He said. He looked to Taisetsu, and she had a horrified look and tears in her eyes.

(Mike)

Meanwhile, Mike was running while avoiding debris and dodging bullets. He threw a couple Shadow Balls and caused some of the men's guns to explode.

"Take that bitches!" He ran behind some cover and Blade teleported to him. The two smiled at each other.

"How you doin'?" Mike asked Blade.

[Alright I guess. You're shielding is failing.] He said.

"I'm worried about Stanley." Mike said. Then, a flash of light revealed Cassidy to be next to them.

"Boo!" She said with a smile.

"In a fight here Cass." Mike said.

"I'm here to help." She said readying a Ice Spike.

"Cool, don't forget to shield yourself, I have enough worries." Mike said before teleporting.

(Cassidy)

Cassidy ran around the pillar and fired Ice Spikes into two of the men, one dead, and the other wounded. She ran up to him and smirked.

"Say hi to Giritina!" She said cheerfully as she electrocuted him to death. She looked at three soldiers who had their guns aimed at her.

"This is too easy." She said readying a Fireball and Lightning Bolt.

(Rina)

Rina was seeing death on a new level, and it was horrifying. It didn't help that it was from the Champion either. Stanley had saved her and Blizz by shooting a guy in the head with his Bow, but the psychological impact must have been harsh, because he was staring at the ground. Suddenly, a person in an odd suit jumped onto the fallen pillar and swung at her.

"WHOA!" Rina shouted as she rolled backwards. The person was obviously a female from the suits curves. But who was under the helmet was a mystery. There was no way to identify her.

"Hand over the Bow." She said jumping down.

"Fuck you bitch! I've seen way too much in the last minute to take shit from anyone!" Rina shouted, covering her body in Aura. Blizz did the same.

"Your funeral." The suited person said and got into a fighting stance. Blizz charged forward and tried to punch the girl but she had very quick reflexes and dodged it. She then punched Blizz in the gut, sending her back.

"Blizz!" Rina shouted. Blizz got up coughing. She looked up and gasped, and jumped to the left as an Aura Sphere hit where she was.

"Fine, I'll kick your ass myself!" Rina shouted. The woman sighed and got ready to fight.

(Blizz)

'Shit shit shit!' Blizz thought as she evaded another Aura Sphere. The Lucario that was chasing her belonged to Danny, who was watching from afar.

"You're a little bitch, kid!" Blizz shouted at him as she ran past.

"Do not speak of my Master that way!" Lucario shouted as he fired a Dark Pulse. The attack hit and threw Blizz off course and into a piece of debris. Blizz got up only to be pushed down by Lucario as he held her throat.

'OH COME ON!' Blizz shouted in her mind. She was running out of air, and was shocked at the brutality of this Lucario. Suddenly, he was launched off and Mike's Gallade ran in front of her.

"Fuck off bitch, or I'll kill ya." He said readying his blades.

"I'll be back real soon." Lucario said as he wiped blood from his snout. The Gallade sheathed his lethal blades and turned to Blizz and extended his hand.

"You alright?" He asked. Blizz spat in his face.

"Murderer." She said as she shakily stood up. The Gallade wiped off the spit and chuckled.

"Whatever Blizz. The name's Blade. Look, I know you hate killing, I can see it in your eyes and mind. However, when you saved your trainer through murder, you see the lighter side of killing. Just fight, knock 'em out. We'll do the rest." Blade said unsheathing his hidden blades and teleporting. Blizz sighed and looked to the fight.

"Sure. Whatever." She said as she ran behind cover for a vantage point.

(Taisetsu)

'He-he killed a man . . . Arceus he really killed him!' Taisetsu thought in horror. It was something she couldn't get out of her head. She knew Stanley was suffering with that fact too. She watched him do it. It was like he was being controlled. She heard a click and looked to see a man holding a gun to Stanley.

"NO!" She launched a Shadow Ball at the man knocking him away. Unfortunately, his head hit a rock and split open, spilling blood everywhere.

". . . n-no." Now she had killed, though unintentionally, she still did it. She went over to Stanley, sat next to him and pulled her knees to her chest and put a psychic barrier around her and Stanley. She was in shock, and shedding tears.

(Mike)

While behind cover, Mike saw Taisetsu crack a man's head open, and cringed.

"Oooooh, that's nasty." Mike said. He spun around the corner and slammed the handle of his katana into a man's face, the force of the hit causing the man's neck to turn so fast it snapped. At this point, there were only a few left. Two or three. Mike decided to end it. He raised his right foot and slammed it into the ground, sending dark power through it to the last soldiers. Dark spikes shot up and skewered the last soldiers, and then disappeared, causing the bodies to fall to the ground.

Mike heard grunts and saw Blade knock out Danny's Lucario. He had ordered neither Danny, nor his team are to die . . . yet. He also saw Rina get flung by a girl in a suit. He teleported over and blocked another punch, but was stunned by the girls strength.

"Damn girl, that's one hell of a right hook." Mike said smiling. He then kneed the girl in the gut and sent a Dark Pulse at her, hitting her in the face and sending her back. She got up and her helmet was sparking, and somehow disassembled to reveal a young girl with white hair covering one of her eyes.

"Pah, fucking bastard." She spat.

"Ooh, feisty." Mike taunted. He looked to Rina, who was being tended to by Blizz.

"I'll give you one chance to leave. After that, well, you'll join these men." Mike said gesturing to a dead body. The girl stepped back a bit.

"Gah, Danny! We've lost!" She shouted. Mike looked to see Danny, and an Alakazam.

"I know! Mike, next time will be different." Danny said as the girl went to them.

"You're right. My blade will spill your blood too." Mike said sheathing his katana. Danny glared at him before the Alakazam teleported. Mike thanked Blade and returned him as Cassidy healed Blizz and Rina.

"Where's Stanley?" Rina asked. Mike walked over to the pillar, to see him and Taisetsu curled up, still awake, but very unaware. Mike broke the barrier and Taisetsu grasped her head.

"Easy there, you alright?" Mike asked kneeling and shaking Stanley lightly.

"I- I killed a man." Stanley muttered.

"And I've killed hundreds. You'll be fine." Mike said.

"I KILLED MIKE. I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW THE FUCK YOU DO THIS SHIT! HOW DO YOU DEAL WITH IT!?" Stanley screamed while grabbing Mike by the collar of his jacket.

"I'm used to it. Then again, my mind is shattered. Medically speaking, I'm insane." Mike said removing Stanley's hands.

"And why do your Pokémon kill?" He asked.

"Blade started that. The mutation he has make's him much more adept at killing. So, he helped me take on the teams. Eventually, it spread to all my Pokémon." Mike said.

"And you call yourself "good."" Rina said, glaring.

"Good men mean well. We just don't always end up doing well." Mike said with a sad smile. Latios flew down from the sky.

"What the hell, a Latios?" Rina shouted.

[There are no more ES soldiers in the area. I have destroyed their transports and any inside.] Latios said.

"That was smart. I didn't think of that." Mike said.

"Oh, now you have a Latios killing too!?" Blizz shouted.

[Mike is not my Master. He is an ally. My trainer is Stanley.] Latios said.

"Wh-what?" Rina said.

[That reminds me, do not use me until the League. A Legendary is sure to cause some commotion. Though I would like to participate in the training.] Latios said smiling.

"Obviously, Rina will need an explanation. But first, we need to make sure your minds are okay." Mike said. Cassidy walked over and placed her hands on Stanley and Taisetsu's heads. A light covered her hands for a second and she pulled back.

"They'll be fine. Their starting to accept it" She said.

"Good. Look, Stanley. It was going to come to this eventually. You need to keep that Bow with you, and keep your eyes out." Mike said.

"Mike . . . I'm not ready for this." Stanley said.

"You think I was? Hell no. My family got killed and I was forced out of town. I was almost killed in the first few hours. Hell, I was at Shoros Town, no, I _caused_ Shoros Town!" Mike shouted. Rina, Blizz and Stanley's heads snapped up to Mike.

"I got . . . possessed, and the demon destroyed the town using my body. However, it was for the best. Now, I can help those who need it. I can, I can finally be a hero." Mike said. "But I don't deserve to be called a hero. A hero is admirable. Me? I'm a demon. Simple as that." Mike finished up.

"I . . . fuck." Stanley said. He realized how insignificant his petty kill was. He simply ended a life. He had no idea who he was of what life he had. He looked to Taisetsu and rubbed her back. Taisetsu looked at him.

"Tai, we have to help Mike." He said.

"WHAT!?" Rina screamed.

"We now know what kind of people ES are, and so, we have to fight them. Are you with me?" Stanley asked. Taisetsu sniffled and looked down.

[Stanley, we'll be killing, and ending precious life.] Stanley frowned. [But, like I said, I'm with you, no matter what.] Taisetsu said looking at him. Stanley smiled and scooped her up in a hug, which she gladly returned.

"Rina, I know you hate killing. Understand I do what I must. Stanley's family line is connected to mine. Actually, I think it'd be better if we talked elsewhere. I get us to Fortree." Mike said. And with that, the group vanished.

-(ooo)- Time: 2:43pm, Location: Fortree PKMN CNTR, POV: Stanley, 1st Person.

It had been a long time since we came into this room, and Mike and just finished telling us what he knew about what was going on, The Arceus Assassin, everything.

"My, Arceus." Rina said. I got a short explanation from Kenteria, but now I know so much more. Taisetsu had calmed down, and was talking to mine and Rina's teams, with Latios helping.

"It's a lot to take in I know. But, do you understand why I'm doing what I am doing now?" He asked. Rina deftly nodded.

"Yeah. I don't like it, but I get it." Rina said. Then something occurred to me.

"Rina, what happens to us?" I asked. Rina looked at me.

"What do you mean?" She asked. I held up the Lati Bow.

"I have this. I need to practice archery and stuff, I may have to kill more Es guys, are you leaving?" I asked.

"St-Stanley. " She said and looked down. I sighed.

"It's okay if you don't want to stay. I understand." I said putting the Bow back. Rina stood up and walked over to me, her platinum blond hair covering her eyes. She then hugged me.

"Stanley, are you that big of an idiot? I said we'd go together didn't I? Back when we agreed on this journey? I'm sticking through this, no matter what." She said. I was stunned, I was sure she'd want to leave. She pulled away and I saw her bloodshot crimson eyes.

"Come on ya big lug. We're practically brother and sister. We stick together. Even through shit like this." She said. She then went back to her seat. Taisetsu teleported to my lap.

_-The others are uneasy about it, but are okay with it. Latios was a big help.-_ She said with a smile. I ruffled her hair with a smile.

"Thanks Taisetsu. What would I do without ya?"

_-You'd screw up. A lot. -_ She replied. Cassidy entered the room.

"Mike, we gotta go. Xie wants to know what the status of this operation is." Cassidy said.

"Yeah sure. Well guys. I hated to do that, but now, we have a few more in the light. Stanley, if you put the Bow on with the string on your back, and the quiver too, and think of the Bow not being there, it will absorb into your body. Think of it in your hand when you want it back. See ya." Mike said. He then left.

"Umm." I stood up and did what he said. I put the Bow and quiver on and thought of it being somewhere else. It turned into a white light and that light went into my body.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. I summoned the bow and reabsorbed it multiple times. "This is sick!" I said happily.

"So, after that, I need to relax. I'm taking a bath." Blizz said running into the bathroom.

"What about you Rina?" I asked. She sighed and stood up.

"I'm going for a walk. Later." She said putting her hands in her pockets and walking out the door. This left me and Taisetsu alone. The others were all talking, which I knew because it could be faintly heard through the door to the bed rooms. The Fortree Center was a little more glamorous then the rest.

"So are you really okay with this?" I asked Taisetsu.

_-No. But I said I'd stick by you right? That won't change.-_ She said. I sighed.

"Yeah."

'I was thinking now would be a good time but . . . no, there's too much stress. Too much information to digest. I'll tell her another time.' I thought to myself.

"So. I guess our plan is to relax and straighten up. Then we take on the gym." I said.

_-Sounds like a plan.-_ Taisetsu said cheerfully.

'Like Mike said, I can continue my journey, so I might as well do so.'

* * *

DWA: DONE! WHOOO!

Stanley: You good bro?

DWA: Huh? Oh yeah! I got this done in one day! Like. A. Boss.

Taisetsu: Riiiggghhhttt.

DWA: Oh shut up. So that was the climax guys. There are two more big events that I currently _know_ will happen. The League, and something I can't talk about yet. It'll be revealed soon enough. Anyways guys, I hope you enjoyed tis chapter, and please don't forget to review. See ya next time!


	22. Aftermath

DWA: So a lot of shit happened last chapter. Stanley found out what Mike really is . . . well, part of what he really is. We found out so much! Time for a break right? Right? . . . Nope. Instead, we'll see the after effects of the last chapter. David, can you do the disclaimer?

David: Why am I doing this?

DWA: Why not?

David: Ugh, DarkWolfAssassin does not own Pokémon. He owns the plot of the story and his OC's. Blizz and Rina go to GSlayer, Jack goes to Kyled91doc, and Chuck goes to Pokemon Forever.

DWA: Only three reviews? Come on guys, the last chapter was the climax!

Pokemon Forever: . . . OH SHIT THERE ON TO ME! Nah I'm not Dean. As unfortunate as it is, Stanley cannot use Latios until the League, or until it's a life or death situation. Plus, Taisetsu accidentally killed someone. Now, I have an idea the effects of making a mistake and ending a person's life, and what I did seems to have been the gist of what may happen, if you don't know the person. Still, thanks for the kind words.

GSlayer: I swear your reviews are some of the most interesting to read. *Cuts Blizz down* Though I do need her for this story. Thanks for the compliment!

The Great T: I have ideas for many more Legendary Weapons, though I' not saying more. ;) Still, you haven't seen what the Bow can do yet. And try not to stall your homework. If you have homework, use my writing as a reward! That way, you'll get it done. Trust me, I stalled a paper over Spring Break and spent four hours doing it. Not fun .

Blizz: Thanks.

No problem!

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 22: Aftermath

-(ooo)- Time: 8:26am, three days later, Location: Fortree PKMN CNTR, POV: Stanley, 1st person

The last few days have been . . . well it's hard to say. Taisetsu and I have started to cope with the fact we murdered someone. We've all been training, our Pokémon and ourselves. I've gotten much better at archery, and Rina has been teaching me better hand-to-hand skills. Mystery thinks it's almost time for her evolution, and Hakuhyo seems content with his form for now. We'd be out training today but the weather had other plans with a downpour.

Currently, we were talking to Mike via Pokegear in the cafeteria of the Pokémon Center.

"So, how've you guys been?" He asked awkwardly.

"Good I guess. It's been hard thinking about the past few days." I said.

"Yeah. Look, again, I'm sorry I manipulated you." He said. "I never thought you'd be a person that'd help me save this world when I first met you."

"Wait, you didn't know?" I asked.

"No. I didn't even know about The Arceus Assassin at the time."

"Oh."

"By the way, Mewtwo hacked into the Pokémon League's systems and made it so you can carry twelve Pokémon legally. Though I suggest only seven. Use Latios as an extra. Also, keep true to the rules." He said.

"Mew . . . two?" I asked.

"Ah, right. He's a clone of Mew. The strongest Psychic type in the world. Insanely smart, just don't piss him off. His human alias is Maxton. White lab coat, amethyst eyes. That's what he'd look like." Mike said.

"So Legendary Pokémon can turn into humans?" Rina asked.

"Yeah! Latios has a form too. He just hasn't named it." Mike said.

"Cool." Blizz said.

"Anyways, I gotta go. Good luck in the gym battle against Winona. She loves her flying types." Mike said before hanging up. I closed my Pokegear and sat back in the booth we were in.

"Flying types huh?" I said.

"Well I'm screwed. Eh, you'll go first so I can get some tips and such." Rina said.

"Gee thanks." I said rolling my eyes. I noticed Taisetsu had yet to say anything. I look to her and see that she is watching the rain.

"Hey Tai, you okay?" I asked.

[Hmm?] She said turning to me.

"I asked if you were okay." I said.

_-Oh. Yes, I'm fine. I'm just doing some thinking.-_ She said turning back to the window.

". . . Okay." I said.

"So . . . what are we going to do today?" Rina asked.

"I don't really know. The weather isn't the best right now." I said looking out the window.

"Yeah. Hey! We can come up with strategies against flying types! Your experiences with Jack should help out a lot!" Rina said. I smiled and took out my sketchbook and ripped out a blank page.

"So, let's begin." I said.

-(ooo)- Time: Same, Location: Evergrande City, POV: Mike

I hung up on Stanley and Rina. I wanted to talk to them more, help them out with any mental problems, but Goodshow had called me to Evergrande. I had to answer these calls. I was underground and in front of the conference room. I opened the door to see the Hoenn Elite Four, Ashley from Sinnoh, Wallace, and Goodshow.

"Hey everyone." I said waving and taking a seat. "What's up?"

"The fact you're a killer." Wallace said.

"Oh so that's why I'm here!" I said laughing. "I don't hurt innocents." I said.

"You're the Champion! Champions don't kill people!" Sidney said.

"Whatever dude. The thing with Engulfing Shadows calls for people with a will to kill, and I have that."

"And so do your Pokémon apparently." Glacia said.

"Blade killed a Mightyena to save my life. All beings that have the ability to kill, can also have a will to kill." I said.

"Can we focus on ES and not the fact Mike kills them?" Chuck asked. See, I only knew Chuck by name, I never fought him before, Phoebe was in the Four when I was in Hoenn.

"Thank you Chuck." I said.

"We have to deal with the Remnants first. And Engulfing Shadows will do that." Drake said.

"Drake this is a whole different game we're playing. The Remnants are the least of our worries. Engulfing Shadows is big, and they're continuing to grow. If we let them take out the Remnants, they have one less thing occupying them. We need to go after ES and get them out of Hoenn." I said.

"I agree with Mike on this. Engulfing Shadows is very dangerous. From what I know, they have access to almost any information they want. Meaning they can use blackmail to get support." Ashley said.

"Exactly. We need to focus on them." Chuck said.

"They are taking care of a large problem for us. Let them finish that before we deal with them." Glacia said.

"And when they do, they'll have a large military to roll over you guys. When the time comes, ES will take over unless we do something." I said.

"And when do you think that will happen?" Drake asked.

"When they know they'll have little competition. I'm sure they have a political field, and I can't do anything about that. Politics aren't my thing. However, I _can_ do something about them and their military." I said.

"And if we try and stop you?" Sidney asked.

"You answer to either Goodshow," I unclipped my katana from my belt and flick the blade forward just enough so they could see the blade. "or my blade." I said with a smirk. To say they were shocked was an understatement.

"Besides, I've already been doing this for a while as you know." I said sheathing my katana and clipping it back onto my belt.

"Plus, you have the two of us. A Spectral Master and a Sand Mistress." Chuck said.

"It's a tie in votes, but we have the power here. Well, the brute power. Goodshow has the political." I said.

"How will the other Leagues feel? I know Sinnoh is on board, but why do we have to be?" Drake asked.

"Sheesh you've lost your backbone. You think you'll stay free. If I know David, and trust me, I do, he won't let a rebellion get far. The man's smart, and will crush a rebellion before they have a chance to rise. However, he's not in power, and needs to keep everything under wraps. So, he's gaining public approval. Wallace, you've been quite. What say you?" I asked.

"To be honest, I'm with you. Engulfing Shadows has a pretty face, but is a brutal force. However, who is David?" He asked.

'. . . Shit.'

"David is the leader of ES. He's in his very early twenties . . . and, was a very good friend of mine in the past." I said. "So you can understand why I want to beat ES. If not, then let me explain. If I crush his dream of ruling the world, maybe, just maybe, he'll come back. And he'll live a normal life." I said.

'Or as normal as a person with Shadow Powers can be. And if I can't bring him back, I'll have to kill him.'

"So, are you in?" I asked. Glacia stood.

"I will not tolerate this. We are not fighting Engulfing Shadows." She said going to the door. Before she got to it, I put up a barrier of psychic energy.

"And who the hell says you get the final say? The way I see it, either we all agree, or we all disagree. We need to be a unified force." I stood up. "And I assure you, I will beat ES."

"And how do you know that?" Sidney asked. I smiled as the Arceus Wheel on my necklace glowed.

"I know, because God is on my side." I said.

-(ooo)- Time: 9:09am, Location: ES Hoenn HQ: Medical Wing, POV: 3rd

Snow walked out of her room and stretched. The girl she had fought had hit very hard, and Mike was definitely no pushover. That simple knee to the gut had enough force behind it to crack a rib, not to mention the Dark Pulse screwing with the suits helmet and causing the left side of her face to go numb from the dark energy. She looked at her hand and flexed it.

"Feels good to be out and about." She said. She still needed to heal, but was well enough to move around. She had a very casual outfit until she was fit for duty again. A white tank top and blue jeans. Simple enough.

"Snow!" She heard Danny's voice and turned to see him running to her, stopping in front of her.

"I was about to hug ya and stuff, but I thought you might still be sore." Danny said rubbing the back of his head.

'Danny . . . hug? Those two words should never go together.' Snow thought as she smiled.

"It's the thought that counts I guess. Thanks." She said.

"Oh, the guys in the lab are fixing your suit as we speak. So there's that." Danny said.

"That's good." Snow said as she started walking. "Come on, I want something to eat in the cafeteria. Walk with me." Snow said smiling, so Danny followed.

"So, how did the report go?" She asked.

"Well, Alex and David were surprised to hear Mike was there, and that he has help. Alex and David did understand our failure, and dismissed it. Overall, it was quick." Danny said.

"Anything else from them?" Snow asked.

"Nope. Not yet at least. Alex said he'd search for more temples, but it may take a while." He said. Snow nodded. After that, they walked in silence for a while.

'Well, I haven't thought of David in a while.' Snow randomly thought. 'Maybe I'm over the fact I can't get him because of Emily. I think it was a simple "rescuer" crush anyways.' She looked to Danny, who was walking along, his mind in another world.

"Say Danny?" She said. Danny looked at her.

"I just wanted to say, thanks for being with me during my stay in Hoenn. It's been a lot of fun!" Snow said happily. Danny blushed.

"Th-thanks Snow. It's no problem really." He said.

"No, I mean it. I thought I'd be alone on this mission, but instead, you've shown me friendship." She hugged him. "Thank you."

"Really, n-no problem." Danny stuttered.

'This is not helping my crush.' He thought.

"Now come on." She said pulling away. "Let's get some food." She said walking ahead. Danny resisted the urge to look at her as she walked and jogged to catch up to her.

'Arceus dammit Eil. I never should have had that conversation with him.' Danny thought remembering a very uncomfortable and awkward conversation with Eli as he caught up to Snow.

-(ooo)- Time: 12:12pm, Location: Fortree PKMN CNTR, POV: Stanley, 1st Person.

I was in our room, drawing a picture of Taisetsu and Latios. They were on a cliff, Taisetsu's legs dangling off the edge and Latios hovering next to her. They were watching a sunset together as a flock of Swellow fly across the sun. Well, that was the plan; I was working on Taisetsu for now. The rain had yet to let up, so we didn't have much to do. Blizz and Rina went out to train in the rain, so I was alone with Taisetsu, who was sitting beside me on the couch.

_-Hey Stanley?-_ Taisetsu asked.

"Yeah?" I said not looking up.

_-What are your thoughts on Pokémon/Human relationships?-_ She asked. I stopped drawing in surprise.

"Well . . . I'm not against them. Though I'm sure my mom is. My Dad's pretty cool so he never berated me about it." I said.

_-Oh.-_

"Why do you ask?" I asked looking at her. She blushed.

_-N-no reason! I was just . . . curious.-_ She said.

"Oh. Alright." I said going back to my drawing.

'Dammit Stanley just tell her!' My mind screamed at me. I really wanted to, but, it didn't seem like the right time. We sat in silence for a long time after that.

"I've asked this a lot, but are you sure you're going to be okay with me helping Mike?" I asked.

_-I've already said yes. Each time. Why do you keep asking?-_

"Because I don't want you to get hurt." I said looking into her crimson eyes.

_-Thank you for the concern. It means a lot. But I'll be fine . . .-_ She said trailing off. Our eyes had locked once more. I was reminded of the last time this happened. Her eyes were sparkling, shining bright and big. We leaned in and kissed, and pulled back, and then we realized what we did.

[OH MY ARCEUS I'M SORRY!] She screamed and turned away.

"I . . . it's fine. It was an accident." I said awkwardly. Though it was for a second, the feel of her soft lips was amazing. I enjoyed it, but we had no relationship so it was one of the most awkward moments I have ever experienced. Even seeing Rina naked wasn't as awkward as this. I mean, I just kissed my own Pokémon.

[We are to never speak of this!] Taisetsu said to me. I made a motion of me zipping my lips and nodded.

'Dammit Stanley. Way to fuck things up.' I told myself.

[I need to talk to someone else. Can you let out Hakuhyo?] She asked. As hypocritical her request was, I felt as though we both needed to talk to someone. From what I heard, Hakuhyo is like the counselor of the team, so I went to my bag and plucked the Quick Ball from the PLD and opened it.

[Heya Stan, what do ya-]

[COME WITH ME!] Taisetsu shouted grabbing him and teleporting.

". . . I think Hakuhyo just got Poké-napped." I said to no one in particular." I went back to the couch and continued drawing.

-(o)- POV: Taisetsu, the next room over. Pokéspeech is in "" for now

I teleported Hakuhyo and I to an unoccupied room.

"Whoa what the hell!?" Hakuhyo exclaimed turning around. I fidgeted with my hands and feet. He sighed.

"Okay. What happened?"

"I kinda . . . kissed Stanley." I said embarrassed.

"I thought you loved him." He said crossing his arms.

"I do! I really do. But I have no idea if he loves me." I said.

"Can't you read his emotions?" Hakuhyo asked.

"If a member of the Ralts line is in love, they cannot tell when others are in love by empathy." I said. It was a really annoying fact, but it allowed true relationships and no one ever questioned it.

"That sucks." Hakuhyo said.

"We can read love again when we are united with the one we love. If I love someone and they love me and show it, I can read the emotion. If I can't, it's fake." I said.

"Okay then. So, you kissed Stanley. How?"

"He wanted to know if I was okay with him killing. It led to our eyes locking and it kinda just . . . happened." I said.

"Isn't that cliché? To be honest, I'm still on the fence about the whole killing thing. How are you okay with it?" He asked.

"Promise not to tell anyone until I'm ready?" I asked. He nodded.

"I, may have split a man's head open." I said looking down and shutting my eyes tight.

"Y-you, k-killed someone. How? Wha- . . . I don't." Hakuhyo stuttered. I felt a massive amount of shock and uncertainty from him.

"The man was about to kill Stanley, what else was I supposed to do!?" I said falling to my knees. Stanley was able to deal with murder so easily. Maybe something from the Bow? Me? I wasn't really faring well. Nightmares for the past few night and constant flashbacks have haunted me. I never told anyone, and it has been haunting me.

"I'm just surprised you've been hiding it so well." Hakuhyo said. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He had a sad smile and was extending a claw. I took it and he helped me up. "Most can't do that." He said.

"Do you know how to deal with it?" I asked.

"There are three surefire ways. One; you can bury it and never think about it. But if you unbury it, it'll be worse. Two; you can own up to it and deal with it. Three; kill more." He said. My eyes widened at the last option.

"Why would you suggest that!?" I asked.

"Because. If we really are helping Mike, we may be called to action. It'll be tough to deal with it on a battlefield." Hakuhyo said. "Now look. I want you to try the second one. Try to own up to it. I killed someone to save the man I love. Say that over and over in your head and maybe you'll feel better. That's the best I've got." He said. I smiled and hugged him, and he returned it.

"Thanks Hakuhyo. You're awesome." I said.

"Not a problem kiddo." He said. We separated and I teleported us back into our room.

-(o)- POV: Stanley

As I was drawing I heard a noise and looked up to see Taisetsu and Hakuhyo in the room.

"I take it all went well." I said. The two nodded and Hakuhyo walked over to his Quick Ball and tapped the button to go back inside.

_-Thank you for letting me talk to him.-_ Taisetsu said climbing on the couch and sitting next to me.

"It's no problem. Just don't kidnap him next time." I said with a smile. Taisetsu gave a giggle.

_-I'll be sure not to.- _She said. After a few more minute of silence, the door opened to reveal Rina and Blizz, soaking wet.

"Fuck I'm cold!" Rina said going to the bathroom.

"She's taking a shower." Blizz said grabbing a towel and drying her fur.

"I figured as much." I said.

"So, anything interesting happen while we were gone?" She asked. Taisetsu and I looked at each other, and then at her.

"[Nope.]" We both said at the same time. Blizz looked at us with a "you're obviously lying" look.

"Right. I'm going to meditate." Blizz said throwing the towel to the side and sitting in a corner of the room.

"She knows." I said quietly.

_-Definitely.-_ Taisetsu said. I continued my drawing and Taisetsu stayed silent.

-(o)- Time: 9:49pm

I walked into the dark room quietly. The rain stopped pretty late and we went out to eat. I had stayed out later to get some supplies and such, and from what I remember, the others were pretty tired. From in the dark room I heard silent breathing, so I assumed they were asleep. I was about to make my way to a bed, until I was pulled out of the room with a paw on my mouth. Wait, paw?

"Shut up and stop struggling idiot." Blizz said from behind me. I rolled my eyes and she let me go.

"What the hell!?" I whispered.

"What did you and Taisetsu do earlier?" She asked. I blushed remembering the moment.

"We, well, we kinda, kissed." I said. Blizz' mouth fell open.

"You, _kissed_, Taisetsu. You kissed her? Are you a fucking idiot!?" She whispered harshly.

"Look, the mood was set again and you two didn't barge in like last time!" I said.

"Well . . . did you like it?" She asked.

". . . What?"

"Did. You. Like. It?" She said.

"Y-yes." I said embarrassed.

"Well that's good. I guess." She said.

"That sounds perverted." I said.

"It is a little. After all, Poképhilia is considered a fetish or something." She said.

"Please don't remind me. It's not like I'm going to-"

"Don't even finish that." Blizz said. I chuckled.

"Look Blizz. I love her. That kiss sealed the deal. I love Taisetsu. That's all there is to it." I said smiling.

"At least you accept it. How did she react?" She asked.

"She said she was very sorry." I said frowning.

"Well if she leaned in for the kiss as well, it was either love, or the reaction to the mood. Though, I've seen the way she sneaks peaks at you." She said sneering.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. I have to bop her on the head for her to stop staring at you sometimes. Other times her eyes will shift to you for a second. I'm sure she's attracted to you." She said smiling.

"W-well I'll have to be sure not to say anything now." I said. She gave a smile of amusement.

"Alright, I think we've talked enough. Let's get some sleep. Clear skies tomorrow and that means a Gym Battle." Blizz said. I smiled and nodded.

"Finally back on track." I said. She nodded and we entered the room and lied down in separate beds. As I slowly drifted to sleep, I smiled.

'I may just have a chance with her.' I thought as sleep overtook me.

* * *

DWA: Well I didn't hit 4000 words, but I'm less than 100 off so . . . yay!

Blizz: Thanks for cutting me down.

DWA: No problem. Just don't break anymore of GSlayer's stuff.

Blizz: *Shrugs*

DWA: Right. Alright guys, we only got three reviews for the Climax from when I posted it to when I finished this chapter. If you have not reviewed the climax chapter, Resonate, please do and give any Constructive Criticism you can. I feel like my climaxes are only half as good as they can be. But before you do that, review on this chapter! See ya guys next time! *Shifts into a werewolf and speeds away.*


	23. Fortree Gym(1)

DWA: Okay guys, I'm back and ready to go! So, last time we saw the aftereffects of the climax, but things are getting back on track for Stanley and company. And that means a Gym Battle! Some one gimmie a disclaimer!

Rina: DarkWolfAssassin does not own Pokémon, only his plot and OC's. Blizz and I go to GSlayer, Jack goes to kyled91doc, and Chuck goes to Pokemon Forever.

Kyled91doc: Yeah, that PM thing was over 200 messages long haha. Plus don't kill Jack, he may not show up much, but he'll be around soon enough.

GSlayer: I love Lucario's, simple as that. Plus, it is hard for a character to do anything tied to the ceiling. Anyways, thanks for the compliment as always.

Pokemon Forever: I set the league like that since they are not a military arm of the Government. Given the right training however, the Elite Four could be the best of the military. Mike represents how powerful they could be.

Ch 21: garrett: If your 13 and writing a book, congrats, that's awesome. Wait, you have a character that is like Ravaza, Deadric armor with dragon wings and red eyes? If so, that's awkward, but I guess you can use him if you give me credit. If it's not the description you see above, then it's not my character.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated PokeSpeech.]

"**Demonic Speech"**

* * *

Chapter 23: Fortree Gym(1)

-(ooo)- Time: 8:07am, Location: Fortree Gym, POV: Stanley: 1st Person

After a good sleep, the four of us set out to the gym, ready to take Winona on. Rina had doubts, but still looked determined.

"Ready?" I asked. Rina gave me a smirk.

"Hell yeah." I nodded and three out of the four of us ran up the steps. Taisetsu was hitching a ride on me, as we ran up, more and more of the city was revealed.

_-The city has such a beauty in the morning.-_ Taisetsu said. I looked around while running and saw that it indeed did.

'You're right. It is beautiful.' I thought aloud. We soon came to the top, where Winona seemed to be waiting for us.

"I had heard the second prodigy child of this generation was coming, so I've been waiting. I'll take it you are Stanley Zenex?" Winona said. I caught my breath and smiled.

"That's me; and I appreciate the compliment." I said. She nodded and gestured to the field behind her.

"Welcome to the gym, and I want to fight you first Zenex boy." Winona said smiling.

"I was planning on going first anyways. Let's get on with it!" I said running to the right side of the field. Winona walked to her side and stood in the box.

"I know Norman was a four on four, but let's do a three on three." Winona said holding up a Poke ball. I shrugged.

"Sure, I'm down." I said readying myself. I saw Rina take a seat on a bench on the side lines and Taisetsu teleport over to her. We had talked and she didn't want to fight this time.

"Ready?" Winona asked.

"Ready." I said.

(POV Change: Battle)

The two trainer's boxes shot up into the sky riding on a pillar. When they stopped, the two had a bird's eye view of the field.

'Cool.' Stanley thought.

"Pelipper, take flight!" Winona shouted as her water bird appeared.

'Take flight? That sounds like Jack. Speaking of, I haven't heard of him in a while. I'll find out eventually.' Stanley thought to himself as he got into a stance.

"Mystery, let's roll!" Stanley said doing his signature throw. The Dusk Ball opened to reveal Mystery.

"Alright then, let's do this. Pelipper, Hydro Pump!" Winona shouted and Pelliper shot a huge blast of water at Mystery, who barely avoided the attack.

"Thunder Wave!" Stanley shouted. Mystery shot a weak bolt of electricity at Pelipper, who avoided the attack.

"Is that all you've got?" Winona asked shaking her head.

"Psychic." Stanley said, causing Winona's head to snap up. Mystery's eyes became outlined in blue as she took control of the Thunder Wave and redirecting it towards Pelipper, and causing the attack to hit.

"Now use Charge Beam!" Stanley shouted. Mystery shot a beam of electricity at Pelipper from her largest gem and the attack struck, doing massive damage. Electricity danced on Mystery's body until she flashed red, signifying a power boost

"Roost!" Winona said and Pelipper landed on the ground and started healing itself.

"Shadow Ball!" Mystery charged a Shadow ball and launched it at Pelipper, who was resting and defenseless, and got hit. Pelipper flew away from the hit, with only minor damage.

"I hate Roost." Stanley said. "Hex."

Mystery's eyes turned black as a ghostly power extended from her to Pelipper, and held it in place and black electricity danced on its feathers, showing that Hex was doing twice the damage.

"Pelipper!" Winona shouted. She knew Pelipper was in trouble, but she couldn't do anything about it.

"Power Gem!" Mystery ended her attack and her gems shined and fired diamond-like shards at Pelipper, which sliced and slashed Pelipper as they passed. Pelipper landed breathing heavily, the damage done to it causing it to have almost no energy.

"Pelipper, behind you!" Winona shouted. Pelipper turned to see a smirking Mystery with a Shadow Ball charged. Pelipper's eyes widened as she shot the attack into it, sending it back and into a pillar, knocking it out. Mystery smiled and went up to Stanley.

"Nice one girl." Stanley said rubbing her head.

[Thank you.] She said leaning into his hand.

"You took out Pelipper so easily. I can't let this badge be so easy! Altaria!" She shouted and her Dragon/Flying type appeared.

"Can you keep going?" Stanley asked.

[I wasn't touched last round. Of course I can.] Mystery said smirking. She then floated back onto the field.

"Altaria, Dragonbreath!" Altaria let out a stream of green fire that sped towards Mystery at such a speed that she had no time to dodge and was hit.

[There goes my flawless victory.] She said recovering from the hit. Altaria then coated her wings in steel and charged Myster.

'Obviously it has more training.' Stanley thought. He read its movements, and Altaria moved with the wind, something Mystery would not be moved by. 'So that's how it's so fast. Altaria rides the winds.'

"Mystery, Charge Beam!" Stanley shouted and Mystery shot the electrical beam at Altaria, but as the wind shifted, so did Altaria, causing the attack to miss.

'Fantastic.' Stanley thought sarcastically. 'It has a lot of training and it can use the winds to speed up its attacks and movement.' He thought as he watched Mystery get hit by another Steel Wing. 'I have to cripple it, and Thunder Wave won't be able to hit this time. Wait . . . got it!'

"Mystery, Hex Shockwave!" Mystery, looked at Stanley quizzically. "Trust me!" He shouted. Mystery nodded and sent out a weak shock wave that moved the air and stunned Altaria. "Now Will-o-Wisp!" Mystery sent out balls of ghostly fire that all hit Altaria, as it was trying to catch the wind once more.

"Oh crap!" Winona shouted. She then smiled. "It's a good thing Altaria knows Refresh!" Altaria gained a greenish glow and the burn marks on its body vanished.

"Shit! Mystery, return!" Stanley said. Mystery was returned to the Dusk Ball, and Stanley held it in his hand. "Sorry girl, you wouldn't have had a chance." He said putting it back into the PLD.

"Who's next?" Winona asked as Altaria waited patiently.

"Okay, Hakuhyo, let's roll!" Stanley shouted and Hakuhyo appeared, claws ready.

"How is a non-flying type going to win on a battlefield like this?" Winona asked.

"Like this. Blizzard!" Hakuhyo smirked and shot a Blizzard straight into the sky, bypassing Altaria completely.

". . . That's it?" Winona asked. Then she saw a snowflake as the day darkened.

"Funny thing about Blizzard, if shot into the clouds, it can act much like a Rain Dance or Hail attack." Stanley said as more snow started to fall. "Basically, were making a blizzard." Stanley said as the wind picked up and snow started falling like crazy. Hakuhyo smirked.

[This is my kinda field.] He said as he ran to a pillar and used his claws to climb it to Altaria's height and jumped at it.

"Ice Punch!" Stanley shouted. Hakuhyo covered his fist in an icy energy and struck an unknowing Altaria in the back of the head, causing it to fall to the ground. Hakyhyo fell too, but used Altaria as a way to break his fall by landing on the wings.

"Crap, this is a thick storm! I can't see, and ahh, ahh, AACHOO! It's very cold." Winona said shivering. Hoenn's overall climate is warm, so the cold is something people normally don't deal with. The same goes for the Pokémon, most operate in a warm climate, so the cold may affect how well they battle.

"Man it's cold! Still, gotta keep going! Faint Attack!" Stanley shouted. In the snowstorm, he could see a dark figure vanish, while another tried to get up and was hit hard. "We have the type advantage, and the weather is on our side." Stanley said smiling.

"Altaria, Flamethrower!" Winona shouted. A pillar of flame shot into the sky and the snowstorm slowly came to an end.

". . . Well there goes our weather advantage." Stanley said rubbing his arms.

"It'll take more than that to beat me. Again!" Altaria blew a stream of flames at Hakuhyo who cartwheeled out of the way.

"Altaria, Dragon Pulse!" Altaria charged a green-blue orb of Draconic power and shot it at Hakuhyo, who was hit and sent back, and landed at the edge of the elevated field. Hakuyo stood up and looked behind him.

[That was close.] He said. He looked back to see Altaria charging him with a Steel Wing. He knew Altaria would save him from the fall, but being hit wouldn't be good. So, he did the sensible thing.

He took a step backwards and fell.

He grabbed the edge of the field with his claws as Altaria passed overhead. He then flipped back onto the field.

"That was risky, but smart. Hakuhyo, Faint Attack." Hakuhyo vanished from sight, and Altaria circled the field, careful not to get low, or enter the field. However, Hakuhyo was crafty, seeing as he reappeared on Altaria's back and started slashing it, continuously doing damage.

"Hakuhyo, end it with Ice Punch!" Hakuhyo raised his fist into the air, and it started glowing with an icy energy. He brought it down on Altaria, and knocked it out due to the type advantage. As Altaria fell, both trainers returned their Pokémon to save them from the fall.

"Norman wasn't kidding when he said we have another "Prodigy Child." You remind me so much of him." Winona said, readying another Poke ball.

"You said "Prodigy Child" before, it sound like it has an official meaning." Stanley said.

"Yeah. It means that you have the skills of a master, someone who can bring out the absolute most of their Pokémon partners. Normally, there is only one every few generations, but we seem to have two this time. You, and Mike." She said.

"So . . . I'm like Mike?" Stanley asked.

"The way you bring out your Pokémon's power is similar. You trust them to make good choices, and train their weaknesses and strengths. However, that's where the similarities stop. Mike is . . . well he's Mike." Winona said chuckling.

'Yeah. He is his own kinda person. Mike is unique.' Stanley thought. He sighed.

"Well are we gonna stand here and talk, or are we going to fight?! Kalos, let's roll!" Stanley shouted as his Shelgon appeared.

"You're damn right, it's time to fight! Swellow, take flight!" She shouted. She threw up the Poke Ball and a Shiny Swellow appeared.

"This Swellow has been with me since before I fought Ash Ketchum, and Mike was able to beat it. I'm bringing my all, you better do the same! Hyper Beam!" Swellow charged the Powerful attack and shot the beam at Kalos.

"Right off the bat!? Protect!" Stanley shouted. Kalos set up a green barrier right before the Hyper Beam impacted, the collision causing an explosion. From the smoke came a stream of green flames that Hit Swellow, but seemed to do little.

"Aerial Ace." Winona said. Swellow started diving, but vanished. The smoke suddenly parted and Kalos was hit hard by Swellow's Aerial Ace. Still, Kalos stood strong due to her high defenses.

"We'll have to keep using Dragonbreath. Until she comes close again. Dragonbreath!" Kalos shot a stream of green fire as Swellow easily avoided and coated its wings in steel and charged at Kalos.

"Gyro Ball!" Kalos' body glowed as she started rolling towards Swellow at an oddly high speed. The two collided and they were thrown back, however, Kalos shot a Dragonbreath at Swellow and scored a hit on it. However, Swellow was able to quickly recover and strike with an Aerial Ace.

"Hyper Beam." Winona said with a smirk. Swellow charged up the attack and fired it, and Kalos was hit, hard. The resulting explosion sent Kalos into a pillar, and she fell to the ground with a thud.

"Kalos!" Stanley shouted. Kalos got up very slowly.

[Arrgghh, you damned bird! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!] She shouted and started glowing, startling everyone. Kalos grew in size and length, as well as wings. When the glow faded, a Salamence stood where a Shelgon once did. Kalos let out a loud roar and took to the skies with her head glowing a transparent blue, and with her new speed, she slammed into Swellow, sending it down to the ground.

"Holy shit." Stanley said in awe. He knew Kalos had been training hard, but to evolve so soon? It was hard to believe, but he now had a Salamence, and he still had a battle to win.

"Alright Kalos, Dragonbreath!" Kalos reared her head backs and sent out a stream of red flames that hit Swellow as it tried to take to the skies.

"Flamethrower!?" Stanley said. Kalos had evolved and learned a new move. He smiled.

"Kalos, show me what you can do!" Stanley shouted. Kalos roared as her wings became coated in steel and she shot at Swellow, who evaded just in time by taking to the skies.

"So it's more offensive now. Hyper Beam!" Swellow turned and shot the beam of energy at Kalos. Kalos roared and set up a Protect to block the attack, and the beam simply dissipated on impact with the shield.

"It still knows Protect!?" Winona shouted.

"Alright Kalos! End this with Zen Headbutt!" Stanley shouted. Kalos' head glowed that familiar transparent blue and she rammed her head into Swellow's, sending it to the ground. Everyone could see that Swellow was unconscious.

"They . . . did it." Winona said in disbelief. Mike had a hard as hell time with Swellow, barely winning with Blade, this kid had two Pokémon in reserve after his Salamence. Even if Swellow took down the Salamence, taking the other two out would be a problem. She had planned to use Swellow's speed to evade all the attacks from the Shelgon, and she knew she was done when it evolved. Winona sighed and returned her Swellow. The Trainer Boxes went down to the ground.

Stanley and Winona walked to the middle of the field and Winona presented Stanley the badge. She then turned to Rina.

"I'll fight you later. My Pokémon need rest." She said before walking down the steps.

(POV Change: Stanley)

"Kalos you were awesome!" I shouted as I hugged my dragon.

[Aww stop. You're gonna make this dragon blush.] She said happily.

_-You're loving the attention Kalos.-_ Taisetsu said with a grin.

[So what if I am?] Kalos retorted with a smug grin of her own.

"Still, we should get back to the center. Hey Rina, want a ride!?" I said.

"Wait what?" Rina asked. Blizz grabbed Rina's hand and threw her on Kalos' back while Taisetsu and I got on. Blizz then hopped on.

[This is your captain speaking, please make sure you are safe and secure back there and I hope you enjoy the flight.] Kalos said as she took off.

"I was not ready for that!" Rina shouted at Blizz.

"Ahh get over it!" Blizz said laughing.

With Kalos' speed, getting to the Pokemon Center was a quick journey, and Kalos landed gently.

[Thank you for flying Kalos Airlines and we hope to see you again.] Kalos said as we dismounted. I chuckled and returned her to her Great Ball. We walked inside the center and I walked up to the counter.

"Hey Joy, can you look after these three?" I asked setting the Dusk, Great, and Quick balls on the counter. Nurse Joy smiled.

"It's what I'm here for." She said with a smile and took the Poke Balls. I nodded and turned to Rina.

"Want to get something to eat?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Cool, I need to call my family, be right there." I said. Rina nodded and she and Blizz went to the Cafeteria.

_-Will you tell them?-_ Taisetsu asked.

"Tell them what?" I asked sitting at a video phone.

_-About Mike, Latios, your Resonance Soul. Everything that has happened.-_ She said.

"Are you kidding me? There is no way in the Distortion World I would tell them. If I did . . . well I doubt things would go well." I said dialing the number.

_-I understand. But they'll need to know eventually.-_ She said.

"I know. Just . . . not now." I said. The ringer rang and it was picked up by Lily.

"Big brother!" Lily shouted.

"Hey Lily!" I said happily. "How's Zack?"

[Mama Lily. Who's that?] A voice said as Zack popped up on the screen.

"That's my brother, Stanley. He's like your uncle!" Lily said. "Stanley, you won't believe it, I have Pokémon Translators!" Lily shouted.

"You're not the only one. Rina and I have a pair as well." I said.

"So did you send them to me?" She asked and I nodded.

"Thank you so much big bro!" She said happily. "So where are you?" She asked.

"I'm in Fortree, and just got my sixth badge. Guess what else, I have a Salamence." I said smugly. I snickered when her mouth dropped.

"DAAD! STANLEY HAS A SALAMENCE!" She screamed, causing many trainers to look at me.

"Ehehe, sorry folks." I said sheepishly. I saw my dad enter the screen.

"You have a Salamence!?" He asked.

"Yeah. Her name is Kalos." I said smiling.

"HAHA, you really are a Zenex!" He said happily.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I said. The problem is, Dad had no idea what being a Zenex actually meant.

"You say that like there's something I don't know." He said. "Are you keeping something from us?" He asked.

"N-no!" I said quickly.

"Son." He said glaring.

"Dad . . . yes I'm hiding something, but I can't exactly say it over a phone." I said.

"And why not?" He asked.

"The reason is so outrageous that I barely believe it. However, it involves . . . a lot of well kept secrets. Can we talk about this when I come home from the League?" I asked.

"Promise you won't forget?" He asked.

"Dad, what I'm going to be telling you is insane. I won't forget it." I said. He sighed.

"Okay son. I'll be sure to not tell your mother, she would throw a fit." He said smiling.

'He so understanding, I wonder if he'll accept my feelings for Taisetsu.' I thought to myself.

"Anything else son?" He asked.

"Nope. Trust me, I'll tell you what's going on a soon as I get back from the League." I said.

"I'll hold you to that. Good luck son, make me proud." He said and hung up. I sighed.

_-I told you you'd have to tell them.-_ Taisetsu said.

"When did you learn Future Sight?" I asked sarcastically. She giggled and teleported onto my head.

_-To the cafeteria slave!-_

"Oh so you're the master now?" I asked.

_-Yes. Now mush!-_ I sighed.

"Fine, master." I said shaking my head.

-(ooo)- Time: 10:00am, Location: Evergrande City, POV: Mike

"Let us go already!" Glacia said. Drake and Sidney had decided to actually talk, during the last day, Glacia had done nothing but bitch and moan.

"For the love of Arceus Glacia, just talk with us. Mike actually has valid points." Sidney said.

"I'll have him arrested for this." Glacia snarled.

"You know I'll either kill the cops or bust outta jail. I am a psychic." I said.

"Glacia, your babbling has gotten you nowhere. Be glad he hasn't strapped you down." Chuck said.

'I like this guy.' I thought with a smile.

"So, besides Glacia, have you all reached a verdict?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, we will help in anyway. Restrict access to areas and such, limit recruitment, anything. The League is at your side." Drake said.

"Yeah, I'm with ya. Though we can't kick 'em out. That's the governments say. We may be a part of it, but we aren't in control." Sidney said. I looked to Glacia with a smug smile.

"Majority rules Glacia. You're helping one way or another. If you need me, call me. Ashley, Chuck, If you need me, you can find me here." I said tossing a slip to paper to them. I teleported outside to where Cassidy was waiting.

"Over a day." She said.

"It was a looonnnggg debate. So, to Shoros?" I asked.

"Time to face your demons?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said nodding. I teleported us all the way to Shoros town, or what remained. We were in front of a large memorial, with hundreds upon hundreds of names.

"So many people killed by my hand." I said running my right hand across the names.

"It wasn't your fault you know." Cassidy said.

"I know, but in my time of weakness, I allowed Ravaza to find me, and wreak havoc. I may have not done the action, but my hand held the blade, my mind collapsed the buildings." I heard a swirling sound and felt ethereal energy form behind me. "It was my hand that ended this great town, and I should take responsibility." I said. I then heard two gasps.

"No-no way." Ashley said as I turned to face them. They both held looks of shock and fear on their faces.

"You . . . you did this?" Chuck asked. I nodded.

"Yes. It was my body, my hand, my powers that destroyed this once proud town." I said.

"You were only fifteen, no human can have that much power at that age." Ashley said.

"Heh. I didn't have control of my body. The demonic being, known as Ravaza did." I said.

"Ravaza?" Chuck asked.

"I know much about the Arceus Assassin, but nothing about a "Ravaza"." Ashley said.

"He's a demon, and had a lot of anger pent up. When I saw a friend of mine murdered, I snapped, and he possessed me, and took out his anger on Shoros. The after effects of watching the event but not doing it were . . . hard. I can no longer feel for those I kill. I may feel for those I know, but most of the time I could care less. I have psychic powers, dark powers, demonic powers, and . . . other powers. I may have become a demon from this, a murderer who could not be stopped, if it weren't for her." I said looking at Cassidy, who wore a sad smile.

"You're my friend Mike, the one I love until eternities end. I'd be a fool not to accept you, no matter what." She said.

"So . . . this won't happen ever again?" Chuck asked.

"No. I will see to it that it does not." I said. Ravaza then formed next to me looking at the city.

"**Ahh memories! So much blood and death!"** He turned. **"Hello there. My name is Ravaza, a pleasure to meet allies in the war against the Shadows."**

"So . . . you are Ravaza. I don't like the look of your spirit." Chuck said.

"**I'm a Demon, said to be the cause of all evil performed by humanity. Obviously that's a bullshit lie.**

"Doesn't help the fact you're a demon." I said. Ravaza shrugged.

"So, will you two keep this secret?" Cassidy asked.

"Of course. We'd lose all support if we let this get out!" Chuck said.

"Plus, Mike's credibility as champion and beyond would be questioned. The main question being, "Is he even human?"" Ashley said. I nodded and Ravaza vanished.

"Thank you. So, I know of an outpost we can raid." I said.

"I'll pass." Ashley said, vanishing in a veil of sand.

"You two go. I've got info to find. May the spirits guide you." Chuck said vanishing in a purple fog.

"Hmph, if I listened to spirits here they'd kill me." I said before turning to Cassidy.

"Are we walking?" She asked. I nodded. "Then let's go." She said holding her hand out. I took it and we walked into the forest.

* * *

DWA: HOO boy! Okay guys, Stanley has his sixth gym badge and Mike has Hoenn League support! YAY!

Ashley: Who knew he had such a bad past?

DWA: Sam.

Ashley: WHAT? AND HE NEVER TOLD ME!?

DWA: Nope. Chuck needs ya, go and help him.

Ashley: Fine. *Leaves*

DWA: Okay guys, not much to say in this. OH! I will be starting OC submissions soon! I still need to figure out what they will specifically be, but they will start after badge seven is acquired and go to the second to last chapter. So get those OC's ready ahead of time! Alright guys, I'm out, don't forget to review!


	24. Fortree Gym(2)

DWA: So Stanley did get his badge last time, and I'm also glad to see people have OC's ready! Still guys and girls, you gotta wait until after the seventh gym, and from what I see, it may take a few chapters. So use the time to fine tune and tweak those OC's. Take it away Cass!

Cassidy: You're such an idiot. DarkWolfAssassin does not own Pokémon, just this plot and his OC's. Jack goes to kyled91doc, Rina and Blizz go to GSlayer, and Chuck goes to Pokemon Forever

RockytheTyranitar: I still gotta figure out specifics. I already know one, but I'm still unsure about another. Though it's nice to see you have them ready.

kyled91doc: All good things must come to an end. But hey, I still have three more Arc's to go. And don't forget my other Pokémon Stories. I may even do a Dead Space one and a Skyrim Arc series. Not sure on that.

Pokemon Forever: Yeah, Mike's gaining support on his home turf, but what about Kanto and beyond? That's for me to know and you to find out.

GSlayer: Ahh so you may have other OC's, interesting. And yes, we get to see how Rina fairs against Winona.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 24: Fortree Gym (2)

-(ooo)- Time: 1:23pm, Location: Fortree Gym field, POV: 3rd Person

It was time for Rina's battle, and she looked a little worried. After all, her Pokémon are all land based, besides Rain, who is an amphibious Pokémon. She has nearly no advantage. Stanley was watching from the sidelines with Taisetsu, and they knew she had a major disadvantage.

"Ready Rina?" Winona asked. Rina took a deep breath, exhaled, and nodded.

"Tropius, take flight!" Winona shouted, her Grass/Flying type appearing on the field.

"Alight then, Cinders, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted and Cinders appeared igniting her flames.

"Going for type advantage huh? Okay then, Tropius, Air Cutter!" Tropius let out a cry as it flapped its leaves and blades of air launched at Cinders and slashed at her.

"Cinders use Flamethrower!" Rina shouted. Ciners rolled away from the blades and launched a stream of flames at Tropius that hit its chest. Tropius took to the skies.

"Energy Ball!" Tropius gathered natural power near its mouth and sent the ball of energy at Cinders, who rolled back to avoid it.

"Now use one of the pillars and use Flame Wheel!" Cinders ran at a pillar before rolling on the ground and engulfing herself in fire. She rolled up a pillar and jumped at Troupis during the roll. The attack hit Tropius, but Cinders was hit by a Wing Attack and sent to the ground.

"Damn, Tropius is still new at this. Still, can't give up, Air Cutter!" Tropius launched blades of air at Cinders, who evaded the attack.

'That Tropius . . . isn't very well trained. Maybe a new capture?" Stanley thought as he watched the battle. Cinders made clean work of Tropius with Fire Pledge, the attack knocking it out.

"Return Tropius." Winona said frowning. "Maybe you just aren't cut out for Gym Battles." She said looking at the ball. She sighed and put it away, and then took out another.

"Pelipper, take flight!" She shouted and Pelipper appeared.

"Cinders, return!" Rina shouted and Cinders went back to her ball. Cinders had an easy time with Tropius due to her typing, so the same would happen for Pelipper, only the roles would reverse.

"Okay Asuna, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted and her Servine appeared.

"Oh so you want to have a small advantage huh? Oh well. Pelipper, use Steel Wing." Winona said. Pelipper coated its wing in steel and flew at Asuna, who ducked under the attack.

"Leaf Tornado!" Rina shouted. Asuna started spinning on the tip of her nose and crated a tornado of leaves that sucked Pelipper in, the leaves cutting at the bird.

"Reverse that with Hurricane!" Winona shouted.

"Hurricane!?" Rina shouted back. Pelipper started spinning in the storm, causing a stronger reverse current that picked up Asuna and threw her around like a doll until she was slammed into a pillar.

"Hydro Pump!" Pelipper shot a stream of water that hit Asuna while she was on the pillar and kept her there, doing moderate damage due to the pressure.

"Asuna!" Rina shouted gripping the handrails of the Trainer's Box. She couldn't do anything but watch as her Starter was pummeled by water.

"Asuna! Stop being a pussy ass bitch and take that bird down already!" Blizz shouted. The comment confused everyone, but it certainly had an effect on Asuna. If there was one thing Blizz knew about Asuna, is that she hates when people berate her, and will do anything to get them to stop. Of course, no one expected what happened next.

Asuna started glowing bright green and vines started growing on the pillar. Then a green shockwave was sent out from Asuna, breaking the Hydro Pump as it went along and slamming into Pelipper. The field grew grass and the pillars grew vines from the power.

"That was Grass Pledge!" Stanley said. Asuna fell to the ground, panting heavily. Pelipper on the other hand, was only moderately hurt.

"Is that it Asuna!? Is that all you can fucking do!?" Blizz shouted again. She hated berating Asuna, but she could feel power coming from her, and knew she was ready.

[Oh fuck no Blizz. I'll show you what I can do.] Asuna said smirking at Blizz. Then, Asuna started glowing white, and grew larger and longer. When the light dissipated, a Serperior stood, tall and proud, regardless of the scratches.

"She'll be fine." Blizz said smiling. Asuna propelled herself at Pelipper using her tail, which was glowing green, and whipped around and slashed Pelipper with a Leaf Blade. When Asuna landed, she turned and jumped again, simply slamming down on Pelipper, sending it to the ground. Pelipper got up slowly.

"Asuna, Leaf Tornado!" Asuna smirked and aimed her leafed tail at Pelipper, and shot a massive storm of leaves that engulfed Pelipper.

"Leaf Storm!?" Rina said shocked. When the attack ended, Pelipper was out for the count, and Asuna was panting.

[*Pant Pant* Happy Blizz? *Pant Pant*] She asked. Blizz nodded.

"Yep. I'm satisfied." She said. Asuna chuckled.

[Thanks Blizz.] She said before falling unconscious as well from the power usage. Both trainers returned their Pokémon.

"Cinders, return to the field!" Rina shouted and Cinders appeared, still looking hurt but ready to fight.

"Hmph. Skarmory!" Winona shouted pointing into the sky. From behind the pillar her Box was attached, a Skarmory flew up and over the battlefield with a battle cry.

"You ready for Skarmory? Even she will be tough for a fire type to take down." Winona said with a smirk. Rina smiled.

"I welcome a challenge." Rina said.

"Alright then. Skarmory, Swift." Winona said and Skarmory shot stars at Cinders.

"Use Swift too." Rina said. Cinders shot stars that collided with Skarmory's, the two attacks canceling out. "Now Flamethrower!" Rina shouted and Cinders sent out a stream of fire.

"Agility." Skarmory swiftly sped out of the way of the attack. "Now Night Slash." Skarmory's wings gained a black glow and she sped at and slashed Cinders, doing considerable damage.

"Swift!" Rina shouted. She knew it wouldn't do much, but it was something. Cinders shot stars at Skarmory, but only a few hit her, seeing as she was moving so much.

"Drill Peck." Skarmory decended and started flying low to the ground. She then folded her wings and started spinning, her beak glowing with power.

"Cinders move!" Rina shouted, but Cinders had no time to dodge, and was hit head on by the attack, and was sent off the field, spinning. Skarmory flew underneath Cinders and caught her before she fell too far. As Skarmory returned to the field, Rina returned Cinders.

"Thanks Cinders, you were awesome." Rina said pocketing Cinders Great Ball. She looked at Blizz, who nodded and jumped on the field.

"Oh I've heard of this Lucario. That is one thing the other Leaders didn't forget, Blizz is dangerous." Winona said.

"Dangerous doesn't begin to describe me." Blizz said taking a stance.

"We'll see. Drill Peck." Skarmory folded her wings and started spinning and charging at Blizz, who didn't move. At the last second, Blizz caught Skarmory and used her momentum to slam her into the ground as hard as she could, causing a large crater.

"No way!" Winona shouted. For a while, Skarmory didn't move, but Blizz was having none of it.

"I know you're still able to fight. Get up." She said. Skarmory chuckled and stood, unfurling her wings.

[Clever girl.] She complimented, before taking to the skies once more.

"Blizz, after her!" Rina shouted.

"Got it!" She replied. Blizz jumped onto a pillar and started running up the vertical wall, all the while, Skarmory watched with interest. When Blizz reached the top, she stood on the small space with one leg resting on her other leg, hands together.

"What's she planning?" Winona asked. Rina shrugged.

"Got me sis." Rina said. After a tense moment, Blizz moved her arms to the side while her hand spikes turned into claws. She then jumped, and closed the distance between her and Skarmory. She hooked onto a wing and flipped onto her back, dissipating the Metal Claw. She then prepared two Force Palms and placed her hands on Skarmory's back.

"Going down." She said. Energy burst from her palms and sent Skarmory speeding towards the ground until she hit the surface, causing a lot of dust to kick up. Blizz landed outside the dust with a smile. The dust cleared to show and unconscious Skarmory.

"Shoulda stayed with Swellow." Blizz said glancing back at Winona with a smirk. Winona sighed and lowered the Trainer Boxes. Rina and Winona met at the middle of the stadium and Winona presenter Rina her badge. After that, Rina and Stanley went back to the Pokémon Center.

-(ooo)- Time: two hours later, Location: Fortree PKMN CNTR, POV: Stanley, 1st Person

We were outside the Pokemon center, having our Pokemon enjoying a meal, and Kalos was definitely enjoying hers.

[This is awesome!] She shouted before delving back into the large bowl of Pokefood. Everyone sweatdropped at her behavior.

"It's like you've never eaten before." Blizz said. Kalos lifted her head.

[Well Shelgon don't eat, so I have to regain some of the lost time. Still, I guess I should eat slower.] She said chuckling.

[I was about to suggest that. We don't want you getting the hiccups.] Nuregami said smiling.

[That would be awful! I would probably spit out a Flamethrower each time!] She said.

[Well if we ever need to heat a lot of things, we know what to do.] Hakuhyo said.

[Oh really shrimp? How'd you liked to be cooked?] Kalos said glaring. Hakuhyo laughed.

[Oh calm down Kalos. It's a joke.] He said. Kalos stopped glaring and sighed.

[My bad.]

_-No reason for hostility everyone, this is a happy time!-_ Latios said. He was eating, but we couldn't see him. He prefers his Pokémon form and decided he may talk to us telepathically while using his ability to turn invisible to hide.

[Says the fucker hiding behind a tree.] Nero said.

[Why are you so vulgar?] Cinders asked.

[Because I fucking am. What are you going to fucking do about it bitch?] Nero asked in a calm voice, betraying his choice of words.

[Well Kalos and I can burn you.] Cinders said sweetly.

[Fucking try.] He said glaring. The two simply glared at each other while Rain decided to not get involved. Asuna sighed.

[What a lovely family.] She said rolling her eyes.

[Oh don't you start with me bitch. Just because you're a fucking Serperior does not make you the supreme bitch!] Nero growled.

[I do not see myself as leader for my species or my "starter" status. That goes to Blizz.] Asuna said.

"Thank you Asuna." Blizz said taking a sip of water. Asuna nodded and went back to her food.

"Wow Rina, quite the interesting bunch you have there." I said.

"Oh shut up. Yours isn't much better." She said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I know that." I said. "So, I wonder how the League will end up." I said.

"I'm not sure. All I know, is that one of us will be on top." Rina said smiling.

"You know it!" I said smiling back.

"Oh, there you are!" A voice said. We looked over and saw Winona walking this way.

"Winona, what's up?" I asked.

"Rina, I have a favor to ask." She said.

"Umm, what is it?" Rina asked.

"Well, you see, the Tropius you fought is a relatively new addition to my team, and I don't think I can raise him." She said. "I can see you have a few grass types, so I was wondering if you could take him off my hands. I've told him what I think, and he seemed to agree. Will you?" She asked holding out the Poke Ball.

"I . . . uhhh. Umm."

[Oh take the fucking deal already Rina.] Nero said.

"H-huh?" Rina said looking at him.

[Why not, we need a flying type. We only won through type advantage or using our abilities to the extreme. We need an aerial fighter.] Asuna said.

[Plus, he may be a cool guy.] Rain said. Rina smiled at her team and nodded.

"Okay Winona, I'll take 'im off your hands." Rina said. Winona smiled.

"Thank you Rina. Take good care of him." Winona said placing the Poke Ball on the table and walking away. After a minute of two, Rina picked up the Poke Ball and released Tropius.

[Ahh, I take it you are my new Mistress?] He asked.

"Yes, but please, call me Rina, Kytt." Rina said smiling.

[Kytt?] He asked.

"Your name! Are you okay with it?" Rina asked.

[Yes. It has a ring to it I enjoy. Thank you Mis- Rina.] He said smiling.

[You'll get it big guy. Name's Cinders!] Cinders said.

[Name's Nero. Nice to meet ya jackass.] Nero said.

[Don't mind the language, he's always like that. I am Asuna.] Asuna said bowing.

[I'm Rain!] Rain said jumping up.

"I'm Blizz, the supervisor to these idiots." Blizz said.

[Oh go fuck off.] Nero said.

"What was that!?" Blizz said preparing an Aura Sphere.

[I said, GO, FUCK, OFF!] Nero shouted. The two glared at each other before Nero chuckled. [Ya know, you're kinda cute when you're pissed.] He said.

"WH-what?" Blizz said caught off guard powering down her attack.

[You heard me. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to catch some z's and some rays.] Nero said before walking over to a rock and curling up.

"Asshole." Blizz said.

_-She's happy.-_ Taisetsu said walking up to me.

"Who, Blizz?" I asked. She nodded.

_-She thought he was lying, but then she noticed the lack of curse words. I guess that must mean honesty.-_ She said.

"Oh that'll be interesting." I said.

After another ten minutes, I decided to go for a walk.

"Yo guys, I'll be back in a few." I said standing.

"You got it bro." Rina said resting her hands behind her head. I went into the forest for some peace and quiet, and had it for a few minutes.

[Hey Stanley?]

A few minutes anyways. I turned and saw Mystery.

"Hey Mystery, what's up?" I asked.

[I'm ready to evolve.] She said.

'Sheesh, what's with all the evolutions?' I asked myself as I took out the Dusk stone from my pocket. Mystery had told me to keep it with me if she ever wanted to evolve on short notice. She tapped her head on it and started glowing and changing. When the glow died down, a Mismagius floated in front of me. Mystery looked at her new form.

[Thank you Stanley. I appreciate this.] She said smiling.

"No problem Mystery. Now let's show every one your new form." I said smiling. She nodded and we started walking back to the Center.

-(ooo)- Time: same, Location: ES Hoenn HQ, POV: Max

It had been a long time since I had been imprisoned, and from what the guards were saying now, I knew I was in the headquarters for their Hoenn operations. At least they treat me well here. I heard a door open and a girl with white hair walked in with a younger boy following her.

"So you're Max huh?" The girl asked. I nodded.

"What's it to ya?" I asked.

"We just wanted to see the guy that gave ES so much trouble in the past." The boy said.

"Well, here I am." I said.

"We can see that. I want to know why you're still alive." The girl said.

"Well, my father is a gym leader, so they keep me here for blackmail." I said nonchalantly. I've been locked up for so long that this kind of stuff is normal. No reason to keep back so many secrets.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that." The boy said.

"And why are you sorry?" I asked.

"I'm not a fan of those kinds of things. It seems wrong." He said and I laughed.

"You're with Engulfing Shadows, what right do you have to decide right or wrong? You organization wants to envelop the world in darkness, rule with an iron fist, and will do anything to get its way. You can't tell me what's right or wrong." I said.

"Our methods are what they are Max. This world is corrupt, and Darkness is the cleansing tool." The girl said. "We should leave." She said. The boy nodded and they started to walk away.

"Darkness corrupts everything it touches! If you succeed, you'll only bring about chaos!" I shouted before the door closed. I sighed and looked to the floor.

'How much longer will their illusion blind people? Furthermore, will I become blinded as well?'

(POV Change: 3rd Person, Snow and Danny)

""Darkness corrupts." Can you believe him?" Danny asked as they walked down the halls.

"Yes. Darkness is a tool of corruption, but only to those who fall to it." Snow said.

"Yeah but . . . damn your right." Danny said sighing.

"Like always." Snow said.

"Really? What about that time with Registeel? We were almost killed!" Danny said.

"That was one time." Snow said.

"Could've been the last time." Danny grumbled.

"But was it?" Snow asked.

"No, but that's because of Alakazam." Danny said. "What if you were alone?" Danny asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked,

"If I weren't there, you would have died." Danny said looking into her eyes. Snow's eyes widened. "I don't think I could have taken that well. You're my friend Snow, so please, be a bit more cautious, for me." He said.

Snow didn't know what to say, she was so touched by how caring Danny really is toward her. She took a step forward and gave him a hug.

"Sure Danny. I'll be a bit more careful. Promise me one thing though." She said as Danny nervously returned the hug.

"What is it?"

"If I try to do something stupid, stop me. If you can't stop me, bail me out. Okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course Snow." He said. Snow pulled back, but gave him a peck on the cheek before fully pulling back. She giggled at his blushing face and flustered expression.

"Come on, we should see if there's anything we can do." She said lightly slapping his face to snap him out of his daze.

"Wh-what?" Danny asked shaking his head.

"Let's go see if there is anything for us to do. I'm getting bored waiting for David or someone to give an order." Snow said smiling.

"Ye-yeah. Sure." Danny said as Snow started walking away with a skip in her step.

'Did . . . did she just kiss me? I wonder if that was just a friendly kiss, if there is such a thing. Or maybe . . . she actually likes me like that.' Danny thought to himself as he followed Snow.

-(ooo)- Time: 5:40pm, Location: Fortree City Outskirts, POV: Stanley

Blizz, Rina, Taisetsu and I were at the city limits of Fortree.

"Well, ready to head to Lilycove?" I asked Rina.

"Yep. Let's go." She said and we started walking. When Mystery and I returned to the center, the others seemed a little stunned by her evolution, but quickly congratulated her for finally deciding to do so. After that, we simply stocked up on supplies and such getting ready for the journey ahead. We walked in silence for a while before Taisetsu decided to speak to me.

_-Hey Stanley?-_

'Yeah?'

_-I . . . umm. Ne-nevermind.-_ She said.

'You okay Taisetsu?'

_-Yeah. I'm, I'm fine.-_ She said. I frowned at her odd behavior.

'O-okay.' I decided to end our little conversation, seeing as it was going nowhere.

(Time: 9:34pm)

After a few hours of walking and battling trainers, we decided to set up camp in a small clearing near the road and rest before continuing our journey. We had just finished setting up the tent, and I was getting some snacks out of my bag.

"Rina, what do you want?" I asked rummaging through our food.

"Any sandwiches?" She asked. I grabbed a bag with a few sandwiched and threw it to her and she caught it.

"Thanks dude." She said opening up the bag and grabbing a sandwich, Blizz doing the same. I set the bag near a tree as I watched the fire. I wasn't really hungry. Taisetsu had fallen asleep a few minutes ago and was in my tent. I noticed Blizz walk over to me and made room for her to sit next to me, which she did.

"You sure you're not hungry?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good." I said. She shrugged.

"So, when are you going to tell Taisetsu you love her and tell Rina you love a Pokémon?" She said. I sighed, and was honestly expecting this.

"Well, I'm not sure when I'll tell Taisetsu. I'm sure Rina will find out I love a Pokémon when I tell Taisetsu." I said.

"True. You two should kiss in front of her. It would be hilarious." She said snickering.

"I'm sure it would. It'll probably happen too." I said chuckling. "So, how did you feel when Nero called you cute?" I asked. She seemed to choke on her sandwich, and I smirked.

"I felt like he was an asshole, like always." She said.

"You're reaction to me asking the question doesn't seem to be normal." I said.

"Because it's the first time he's called me cute. Also, he didn't curse." She said.

"So?" I asked.

"Well, that's way out of his normal vocabulary. He curses so much, when he doesn't curse it's worrisome." She said.

"So you care for him?" I asked.

"He may be an ass, but he's on my team. I have to care. It's my job to care." She said.

"Like it's Nuregami's job to care, and Hakuhyo's job to deal with everyone's problems, and Mystery's job to make us laugh." I said. She nodded.

"Each team member has a job. Mine is to watch over my team. Nero's is to cause trouble. Asuna's is to help me. It's that simple." She said.

"Until Nero called you cute." I said.

". . . Yeah. He's never complimented people without insulting them first. His comment wasn't an insult, I can get pretty mad at him. He didn't insult me." She said.

"Is that such a bad thing?" I asked.

"No. I don't know anymore." She said.

"Wow, maybe I should have called you cute if you get this confused." I said smiling.

"Oh go die in a fire." She said.

"That's specific. I should watch out for Cinders." I said. She chuckled.

"Maybe I won't use Cinders, maybe I'll use Kalos." She said.

"Oh. Well, I'm fucked!" I said, laughing. "Fucking Kalos attacking me? Fuck that, kill me now!" I said, causing us both to laugh. "We should get some sleep." I said.

"I'm staying up a bit longer. You get some sleep. Night man." She said getting up and walking towards the camp fire. I stood and entered my tent, and saw Taisetsu sleeping peacefully. I smiled and carefully crawled into the sleeping bag I had set up for myself and got cozy. After listening to the fire crackle for a few minutes, I fell asleep.

* * *

DWA: I'm setting up so much right now.

Kalos: We can tell.

DWA: Ahh but there are many things I'm setting up. And many thing I have plans for.

Mystery: That actually scares me.

DWA: Oh screw you. Regardless, next chapter is rather important, and I wish I had a better build up, but it's such a spontaneous event that I can't really build up for it. Oh well. Remember guys, review!


	25. The Poke-Child of Legends

DWA: Okay guys, remember, this chapter is important, like, not climatic important, but still important.

?: So I finally come in?!

DWA: . . . I won't question how you got here, but yes, you come in this chapter. Anyways, I'll do my best to make it as awesome as possible. Disclaimer please.

Hakuhyo: DarkWolfAssassin does not own Pokémon, just his plot and OC's. Jack goes to kyled91doc, Blizz and Rina go to GSlayer, and Chuck goes to Pokemon Forever.

Pokemon Forever: "Love is in the air." That would have been appropriate, and for all that, I barely touched Taisetsu and Stanley! Plus, I felt bad for Max. He was almost forgotten by me. I had to remind myself that's he's held hostage. He won't show up much, seeing as I can't do much with him.

GSlayer: Ahh so you did keep the secret. Nice. Thanks for the compliment!

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokéspeech]

* * *

Chapter 25: The Poké-Child of Legends

-(ooo)- Time: 7:20am, Location: Route 121, POV: Stanley 1st Person

I slowly opened my eyes to see Taisetsu's limbs wrapped around my arm. I blushed as I easily slipped my arm from her grasp and she started searching for the warmth that had disappeared. I smiled at her actions and got out of the tent. I looked up to see the morning sky and some bird Pokémon fly by. I walked over to the extinguished camp fire and sat down in the dew covered grass.

'Man it's peaceful out here.' I thought as I took a deep breath of the cool crisp morning air. I sat in a peaceful bliss until I heard a tired voice.

[Stanley? You out here?] I heard Taisetsu ask. I looked behind me to see Taisetsu coming out of the tent yawning and her eyes were half-lidded.

"Hey Tai. Wassup?" I asked as she walked over to me and sat down.

[I just woke up, what do you think?] She said.

"I think you contemplating the meaning of the universe." I said.

[Haha very funny.] She said yawning.

"By the way, did you latch onto my arm last night?" I asked and she seemed to jolt awake.

[Wh-what? N-no. At least, I don't think so.] She said trailing off.

"Well, I woke up and you were clinging to my arm. It's no problem, just curious." I said. She sighed.

[Okay. I must have done it in my sleep.] She said smiling.

"Must have. Wanna help me with some archery training?" I asked materializing the Lati Bow and quiver. She shrugged.

[Why not?] She said standing. I stood as well and she made a target out of a light screen with varying levels of light.

[Hit the center and win a prize!] She said. I chuckled as I readied an arrow.

"And what would that prize be if I did it three times?" I asked.

[That's a secret.] She said winking. I smiled and aimed for the center and shot the arrow, which hit the center.

"That's one." I said readying another arrow. "So why aren't you using telepathy? Not that I mind, I love hearing your voice." I said. I then realized my slip up and almost let go of the string.

[You do? Well, I like talking to you privately, and when no one is awake, I can talk out loud.] She said. I looked at her and she was looking at the ground with a smile and blush, hands behind her back. She looked like adorable like that, like a schoolgirl getting a compliment from her crush.

"Ahh. I see." I said shooting another arrow. This time, the wind took it and it landed near the center. "Damn."

[Well there goes 1st Prize. You can still get second.] She said. I nodded and readied another arrow.

_-If I may interrupt.-_ A voice said, startling me and sending an arrow into a tree.

[. . . I won't count that.] Taisetsu said. I turned around and saw Latios in his casual human form, a silver shirt with a red triangle on it and blue pants, as well as sleek silver hair.

"Before you ask, this form is named Soten." He said.

"Soten? Okay. So, what do you want Soten?" I asked with a smirk.

"Glad to see you agree with the name. I want you to completely focus on the arrow, and the target, nothing else. Furthermore, aim away from the target." He said.

"What? Aim away from the target? I'll miss." I said. He smiled.

"Trust me. Focus on nothing other than the arrow, and the target." I sighed and readied another arrow, and aimed away from the target. I completely tuned out the world, until it seemed as though the only things in existence were me, and the target. I let go of the string and the arrow flied, and turned midflight to strike the center of the target. When that happened, I returned to reality.

[Wh-what the hell?] Taisetsu said in astonishment. I was shocked too, the arrow moved in midflight to hit where I wanted it to hit.

"That is one power of the Lati Bow. If the user is focused enough on the target and arrow, the arrow will fly towards the target, regardless of where you shoot. Masters of the Bow only need to focus on the target, but you need to focus on both. Now, there is a temple nearby that I want to check on. If I'm right, it belongs to Jirachi. I will return soon." He said. He then changed into his Pokémon form and shot into the sky. I turned to Taisetsu.

"So, what's my prize?" I asked.

[Your prize? Oh yes.] She said smiling. She then teleported so she was head level and hugged my neck.

[I just wanted to say, you're an amazing trainer and person. Thank you for being you." He said. She then hopped down and smiled.

"If that was second place, I wonder what was first." I said. She smiled.

[My secret.] She said winking. I sighed.

"Well, we may as well keep training until Rina and Blizz wake up." I said readying another arrow, until I got an idea. "Hey, can you make the target move?" I asked.

-(ooo)- Time: 7:32am, Location: Temple of the Wishing Stars, POV: Latios.

I flew into the large opening of Jirachi's temple to find him french kissing Azelf.

'I wonder how long they've been at it.' I flew down and made a curt "Ahem" to get their attention. They jumped and turned with sheepish smiles.

"Hey Latios." Azelf said.

"What's up?" Jirachi asked.

"Can you lock the temple? As you know, many have been attacked, and this one is rather elevated. I'd rather not have the Wishing Star taken by ES." I said looking at the glowing yellow star hover above a pedestal.

"Well I guess I should. After all, they have Registeel's Alloy, and that thing is one hell of a fighter." Jirachi said. "Though, I'm not sure about the others. Since my temple houses an artifact that can bend reality to grant any wish, my temple can be opened only by me if it's locked. The others that don't have something that can bend Time, Space, or Reality have a hidden switch." Jirachi said.

"Like mine. My Will Shard can change the will of people, essentially changing what they want in life, or take will away. It has hidden way to get in." Azelf said.

"Better safe than sorry." I said. The two nodded and Jirachi's tags lifted into the air and rumbling could be heard all over until it stopped, the sky light even closed. Fires spontaneously lit up around us, illuminating the room.

"Done." Jirachi said.

"I'll do the same to my temple Latios." Azelf said.

"Only if I come with babe." Jirachi said hugging her from behind, causing Azelf to giggle.

"Just go." I said. The couple vanished, leaving me alone. I sighed.

"It is been a while since I've seen her. Maybe during the League training." I said to myself. "I should get back to Stanley. For all I know, Rina is forcing them to get ready to move, or kicking Stanley's ass in training." I said chuckling as I teleported outside the temple and flew back to Stanley's campsite.

(Back with Stanley)

Stanley shot an arrow at the moving target and got the edge of it. He had been at this since Latios left, and was improving. Still, repeatedly shooting arrows can have its toll on the arm.

"Okay Taisetsu, that's enough for today." I said dematerializing the Bow and the energy absorbing into my body. The target vanished and Taisetsu sighed.

[I was about to say the same. I can't keep that up forever.] She said. I nodded and heard a noise. I looked at Rina's tent to see her climb out and stretch. She probably had no idea I was awake, after all, she was in her underwear and bra, and nothing else. I quickly turned and sighed.

"This time Rina, it's your fault." I said.

"OH SHIT YOU'RE AWAKE!?" She screamed and I heard her scramble back into the tent. I heard laughing as Blizz exited the tent and I turned.

"That's three times!" She said laughing.

"I would count that as two and a half." I said smirking.

"Oh? Not as embarrassed this time? That's no fun." Blizz said smiling.

"Well she had undergarments on so it wasn't as bad." I said walking to a tree and sitting down, Taisetsu teleporting next to me with my bag.

"How did you know I was going to draw?" I asked. She shrugged.

"What are you drawing? Rina?" Blizz asked with a cheeky grin.

"Oh hahaha. No. I'm drawing my current team. Sheesh." I said getting out my sketchbook out.

"I'm just playing dude." She said. Rina came out of her tent sighing.

"Go ahead, say whatever you have to say." She said.

". . . Pink is not your color." I said and started drawing. I heard Blizz trying her best to keep back her laughter and Rina stumble on her words.

_-That was . . . different.-_ Taisetsu said.

"I'm being truthful. Pink does not suit who she is." I said. Inside, I was laughing my ass off. Still, I really had no reason to berate her. She had no idea I was awake.

"B-blizz, can we go spar?" Rina asked. Blizz had calmed down by now and nodded.

"See ya Stanley." Blizz said and the two left. I chuckled and shook my head as I continued my drawing.

(20 minutes later)

I was working on the background, rolling hills, a few rocks sticking out of the ground and a lone tree. I felt the wins move slightly and looked up to see Latios hovering in front of me.

_-Where are Rina and Blizz?-_ He asked.

"Sparring. They normally take a while, so we may be hare a while." I said. Latios nodded and went to my bag and found the blue and silver ball that was signed to him and tapped the button, being sucked inside. I smiled and went back to my drawing.

_-So are you really drawing all of us?-_ Taisetsu asked.

"Yeah. I need to do that sometime, so I might as well start now." I said smiling.

_-And if we evolve?-_ She asked.

"I'll redo it, only better. New poses, new background maybe. A piece of paper allows an imagination to spill it's creativity on it. Plus, I enjoy drawing." I said.

_-I can tell. You're so good at it!-_ She said.

"I'm not the best though. And I don't want to be the best. I do this because I like to, not because I have to. Though it is nice to see people's faces when they see my drawings." I said.

_-I bet. So, we can have one more member?-_ She asked.

"Yeah. One more team member. Why do you want to know?" I asked.

_-Well, I remember something about a very powerful Eevee near Lilycove, which is where we are going if I am correct.- _She said.

"Oh yeah. I had almost forgotten about that. You worried I'll look for it?" I asked and she nodded. "I'll only try to catch it if we come across it. I'm not going to start a hunt or something." I said. She sighed in relief.

_-Thank Arceus. I was worried you'd start a Pokémon hunt.-_ She said.

"Sure it may be really strong from the reports, but Latios is tough too. So, satisfied?" I asked and she nodded. "Good, I have the feeling we'll be eating soon, so I'm going to continue this drawing."

_-Should I set up the table?-_ She asked.

"Sure. If you need help, call me." I said. She nodded and went to Rina's tent to get the supplies.

'I can understand her worries. That guy on the news report had an amazing team, and he got beaten. Still, I have the feeling we'll be meeting that Eevee regardless.

-(ooo)- Time: 8:12am, Location: ES Sinnoh HQ, POV: David

I was in a video call with James in Hoenn, while Emily and Alex were with me.

"So how's it going?" I asked.

"Again, shit. Now it seems the League is on our ass. Sure, we've been stopping Remnant attacks and all, but it seems these people are still wary." James said.

"This is problematic. If we can't get full public approval than we will have trouble doing much in our eventual take over." Alex said.

"Even Goodshow is cautious of us." Emily said.

"I expected Goodshow. Mike probably got League backing. He's smarter than I gave him credit for." I said.

"I think we should stop underestimating, and maybe overestimate Mike. If we do that, we should be ready for whatever he throws at us." Alex said.

"Whatever. Look, I'll do what I can on my end. I do however, have a question. Who's taking care of the Kanto operations?" James asked.

"And how are we going to set up shop there?" Alex asked.

"It's simple for both Kanto and Johto. Team Rocket. That's how we get in. So, who's going where?" I asked.

"I volunteer for Johto. I feel as though I can do much there." Alex said.

"So I'm left with Kanto. What about Snow?" Emily asked.

"Even if she becomes an Admin, I don't trust her with such a big operation. The best option is you Emily." I said. Emily sighed and nodded.

"Understood."

"I say we should prepare while we can. We should mobilize before Mike goes to either region." Alex said.

"I agree. We'll start the process and set up as soon as possible. If we go to both countries at once, Mike can't watch both. He'll be divided. We'll get both of them if he tries to save both, and if he saves one we get the other. We win this one either way." I said and the others agreed. We ended the conference and stared to set up our operations, thinking of victory.

-(ooo)- Time: Same, Location: HoO, POV: 3rd Person

"So Arcy, why am I here?" Giritina asked. He and Arceus were in her private quarters in the Hall, for what reason he had no idea. Well, he had one, and he was probably right.

"Why did you contact the Zenex girl?" She asked. He was right.

"Whatever could you mean?" Giritina asked in an innocent voice.

"You know exactly what I mean!" Arceus said getting in his face.

"Careful, we don't want an accidental kiss now." He said smiling. Arceus backed away calmly. Though she would deny anything, Giritina knew she had a crush on him, so for her not to react was bad, she was dead serious.

"Giritina . . ." She said.

"Okay Arceus, what's wrong?" Giritina asked.

"You can't go messing with people like that! It could ruin everything!" She shouted.

"I am trying to help Lugia, and cleanse his battered spirit. Arceus, that girl can get Lugia back!"

"I DON'T CARE!" She screamed stomping her hoof to the ground. Giritina was taken aback, she has always cared for her Legends, and would do anything to keep them well.

"Arceus . . ."

"No! Giritina, you cannot meddle with what Mike and I have set in motion. If anything goes wrong we could be in a lot of trouble. Helping Lugia is a secondary objective, understand?" She said. Giritina was in shock, Arceus had never acted like this. He felt anger well inside and glared at his creator.

"No. Quite frankly, I do not. Arceus, Lugia is the guardian of the seas! More so, he is one of your children! I will not stand idly by while you forsake him!"

"Giritina sto-"

"Shut up Arceus! There is a Shadow Lugia on the loose and it may be with ES for all we know! If the Umbra man has a Shadow Legendary we will all be in trouble. If you want to forsake Lugia, fine by me. I am the Renegade, Guardian of the Dead, and ruler of the Distortion World. And I will gladly take the damned and forsaken under my wing." Giritina said. Arcues stood still, unsure of what to do. He was right, he was the Renegade, and she had very little actual control over him.

"From here on out, consider the girl a servant to me. She is no longer yours or Mike's problem as of now."

"And how will she feel about this?" Arceus asked.

"She has no choice. She has already accepted the job I put before her. You have your prophet on the planet Arcues, and after so many eons, I have mine." Giritina turned and roared at a mirror, creating a portal to the Distortion World, and he flew inside it. The portal closed, leaving Arceus alone.

-(ooo)- Time: 8:17am, Location: Littleroot Town, POV: Lily, 3rd Person

Lily was watching TV with Zack and Midnight before going to school. Suddenly, the world changed into the Distortion World, and Giritina was floating in front of her.

"WHAT THE HE-"

[Silence. Please. I had an argument with Arceus, and declared you as my servant.] Giritina said. Midnight snarled at him.

[You can't have her!] She shouted.

"Midnight . . . calm down, please. So, what does this mean?" Lily asked. Midnight was taken aback by her.

[I do not want to damn your soul. But I do need to mark you as my servant for now. Be warned, this will hurt.] He said. Zack was silent through all this.

"Do I get anything?" Lily asked.

[A symbol, the ability to contact me through reflective surfaces, and a slight change in personality. You will be the same, but death will have less of an effect on you. Other than that, nothing. Ready?] Girtina asked. Lily took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I've accepted a job from you and you said I wouldn't be a servant." Lily said looking down. Giritina raised a tendril.

[You are not my servant.] He thrust the tendrils spike into her back. Lily cried out in pain and she snapped her head up, under her shirt and on her back, a serpentine pattern that looked like Giritina glowed and formed. [You are my prophet. Servant is what others will see you as.]

Lily fell to the ground on her hands and knees as he removed his tendril, Zack and Midnight rushing to her aid. Lily opened her eyes and her irises were glowing red, which faded. She stood up calmly.

"I . . . don't feel different. Master what did . . . wait what!?" Lily said covering her mouth.

[ . . . Try not to call me "Master." It could be pretty bad.] Giritina said. [This is the first time I've had a prophet of any kind. You have no restrictions on your life, just make sure to visit the Whirlpool Islands sometime. When you start your adventure, we will speak again.] Giritina said. Suddenly, Lily was at her house on the couch. She lifted the back of her shirt and turned to Midnight.

"Is anything there?" Midnight saw a black tattoo that looked like Giritina going down her back.

[Yes. A tattoo that looks like Giritina.] Midnight said sadly.

"Okay. I guess I'm Mast- Giritina's prophet. Might as well get ready for school."

[Mama, are you okay?] Zack asked. Lily smiled at him and picked him up to hug him.

"Yes Zack. Mommy's okay. Just, a bit surprised." Lily said. Midnight admired her resilience; she would be sobbing if she was a servant of Giritina. "Now come on, let's get ready." Lily said putting Zack down and running into the kitchen to brush her teeth.

-(ooo)- Time: 11:05pm, Location: Route 121, POV: Stanley

We were nearing Lilycove, and we were looking out for that odd Eevee. Still, we didn't slow down or go off the path.

"This has been a boring walk." Blizz said, hands resting on the back of her head.

_-And you're complaining why?-_ Taisetsu asked.

"Why aren't you?" Blizz responded.

"She doesn't want to find that rare Eevee." I said.

_-So I'm worried it'll hurt you-us! Hurt us.-_ Taisetsu said.

"Well . . . I guess we have bad luck." Rina said pointing ahead. We looked ahead and saw the Eevee, six black stripes going from the tails base to its tip, which was read. It also had the Arceus Wheel on its forehead. It was walking with its head looking at the ground and looked very tired.

_-Oh no.-_ Taisetsu said. Blizz got ready for a fight. The Eevee looked up and gasped.

[No. No no no no no NO! NOT AGAIN!] It shouted in a feminine voice and started shaking like she was scared out of her mind. I looked at her quizzically.

"Are . . . you okay?" I asked.

[STAY AWAY I BEG YOU I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE ANYMORE!] She screamed and ran off. I heard sighs of relief, but I wasn't relieved, I was scared for that Eevee, so I ran after it.

_-Again!?-_ Taisetsu asked.

"Yes again. She was terrified. I want to know why." I said. Rina and Blizz caught up to us and gave me a thumbs up. We soon ran into a small clearing with the Eevee panting heavily I the center, barley walking.

"Hey!" I shouted and she turned around with tears in her eyes.

[Please. Don't get closer. I don't want to harm you.] She said weakly. Being defiant, and wanting to tend to the scratches she had, I took a step forward. I instantly regretted the decision. The Eevee, instantly started screaming and holding her head as the symbol on her forehead glowed intensely. The screams were filled with pain and fear. Taisetsu jumped down and Blizz got ready for a fight. When she stopped screaming, she stood up and glared at us with red eyes.

"What the fuck?" I asked, just from those eyes, I was sweating bullets, my "fight or flight" instincts were telling me to run until I collapsed. The Eevee's collar fur changed from white to a fiery red and she let out a damned Fire Blast!

"What the-" Blizz had no time to finish because the attack hit her head on. When she stopped rolling on the ground, Blizz was out cold.

"B-Blizz?" Rina asked running to her childhood friend.

"T-Taisetsu, Psychic!" I shouted. Taisetsu glowed blue, which also surrounded Eevee, until her collar turned black, and she fell to the ground.

"The hell?" I said. The Eevee then sent out a Dark Pulse that Taisetsu teleported away from, which then hit me. I hit a tree and slumped to the ground, my vision blurred from the pain.

[Stanely!] Taisetsu shouted teleporting to my side.

"I-I'm fine. We have to calm her down." I said. The collar turned yellow and she let out a Zap Cannon. I shoved Taisetsu out of the way and took the hit, gritting my teeth due to the immense pain.

[NO! STOP STANLEY!] Tasietsu screamed. She then turned to the Eevee. [PLEASE LET US GO!]

The Eevee either ignored her pleas, or didn't hear them as her collar turned grey and she shot a Rock Wrecker my way. I rolled out of the way with difficulty, seeing as my muscles screamed in protest. I then stood shakily and looked to Rina, who was trying to wake Blizz up. I then turned back to the Eevee and saw those same evil eyes.

"I have no idea why you're doing this, or why you're so powerful and angry. But I swear, when I catch you, I'll fix it." I said. It seemed to make her angrier as she shot a Thunderbolt that struck me and brought me to my knees. I looked up and saw her collar change to a mix of dark blue and red. She then shot a Dragon Pulse that hit me in the chest, sending me into another tree. I coughed and saw red on the ground. I saw another Dragon Pulse fly my way but a Shadow Ball intercepted it. Taisetsu created a Light Screen and teleported in front of me, crying.

[I-I can teleport us out of here. Please, let me. I beg of you.] She said. I shook my head with a smile.

"I have *Cough* to find out what's wrong with her. She's not well." I said.

[NEITHER ARE YOU! STANLEY I CANNOT LOSE YOU. YOU ARE THE GREATEST THING THAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO ME! ARCEUS DAMMIT I LOVE YOU STANELY ZENEX!] She screamed pulling on my shirt. She then buried her head in my shirt. I sighed.

"I love you too Taisetsu." I said. She looked up at me with bloodshot eyes that seemed to gain pain with each Dragon Pulse that hit the Light Screen. "And if we want to continue to have these feelings, help me catch her." I said. She hugged me and nodded.

[I . . . I'm with you, until the end.] She said getting off me. I stood up and ran at Eevee. She shot more Dragon Pulses that eventually broke the Light Screen and hit me, sending me back once more.

[NO! Stay with me Stanley!] Taisetsu shouted. I tried getting up, put my body refused to respond. Taisetsu seemed to stare at me, and get very angry.

[She. Will. Pay for doing this!] She screamed and started glowing and grew taller. When the glow died down, she had become a Gardevoir, and had pained eyes. She turned to the Eevee and started launching attacks at her. Psychic, Thunderbolt, anything. The Eevee stood there and took them, and fired a Dragon Rage at me! Taisetsu moved in front of me and took the hit.

[You will not hurt the one I love anymore!] Taisetsu said. I needed to help her. I found new energy and stood up, clasping my hand on Taisetsu's shoulder. She looked at me in surprise.

"Let's do this." I said weakly. She was frowning, but nodded. We ran at the Eevee, surprising her and causing her to turn her collar grey as she fired a Stone Edge at us. Taisetsu used Psychic to repel them, and then she used it to fling me forward. I landed on the ground and grabbed the Eevee and hugged her, instinctively pouring an odd power into her. She started struggling and used Discharge on me. I ignored the pain and thought calming and soothing thoughts. It seemed to last an eternity, but the electricity died down, and I looked to see an Eevee's half-lidded eyes staring at me.

[Thank . . . you.] She said falling unconscious. I smiled and went into my pocket and took out the Luxury Ball and captured her with it. I then put it away and sighed. Taisetsu rushed over to me and was crying while smiling.

[You did it.] She whispered running her hands through my hair. I smiled, but was unable to respond. My vision was blurring and I was slipping into unconsciousness.

[Stanley? Stanley! Rina! Blizz! Help! Stanley's uncon-]

I fell out of consciousness.

* * *

DWA: Holy shit that was fun to write.

Mike: You can be such an ass.

DWA: Well I modeled your personality after me soooo.

Mike: Shit.

DWA: Anyways, Stanely caught the Eevee, Lily is a representative of Giritina, and Temples are being locked. Oh, and Taisetsu, who is now a Gardevoir, and Stanley finally confessed to each other. YAY! Review like hell on this guys, you know you want to. ;)


	26. A New Ally

DWA: Heya guys, I'm back!

Blizz: Whoop de doo.

DWA: . . . Anyways, this'll mostly be me saying that I don't own Pokémon, just my plot and OC's. Jack goes to kyled91doc, Blizz and Rina go to GSlayer, and Chuck goes to Pokemon Forever. So, without further ado, review replies.

Pokemon Forever: Yep, I had planned for Taisetsu to evolve after the confession, and a near death experience seemed to fit just right. Also, who said Giritina is Lily's Guardian? Giritina is Lily's Master.

GSlayer: *trying to keep from laughing too hard to speak*

Min3CraftMasterMind: Ch 19: I had to reply because of your . . . interesting review. Yeah I had to read back on what you meant . . . hehehehe. Also, if you drew Mike on the computer and have a Deviantart account, send it to DarkBladeAssassin. I'd love to see fan art! And I won't judge, seeing as I have no artistic talent besides writing.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 26: A New Ally

-(ooo)- Time: 4:21am, next day, Location: Lilycove Hospital, POV: 1st Person Stanley.

I slowly opened my eyes and heard the beeping of a heart monitor, so I guessed I was in a hospital and I knew why, everywhere ached. I groaned as I sat up and surveyed my surroundings, until I felt my hand being held by something. I looked over to see Taisetsu sitting in a chair, her hand clasped with mine as her head lay on my bed as she slept. I smiled at her.

'So caring, and beautiful in her new form. I should probably wake her up.' I thought to myself as I used my free hand to shake her lightly. She groaned and gave a response.

_-I told you, I'm not leaving until he's better.-_ She said in telepathy. I shook my head.

"Now, why would I want you to leave?" I asked. Her head bolted up as she looked at me. I was smiling as she started at me, until she finally smiled and tears began welling up in her eyes.

[Stanley!] She shouted throwing herself onto me and wrapping me up in a hug, which I was more than happy to return. What she did next surprised me. She pulled me into a kiss. While I was surprised, I was still happy to return said kiss. That's when the door opened.

"Taisetsu are you WHOA!" Rina shouted. We broke out of our kiss to see Rina staring at us mouth open and Blizz smiling sheepishly.

"Uhhh, it's exactly what it looks like." I said sweatdropping. Rina stared at us.

"What? When? What the fuck?" She stammered.

"Taisetsu, can you get off me please?" I asked. Taisetsu got off the bed and stood beside me. I sat up straight in the bed and sighed.

"Okay Rina, Blizz and I have kept . . . this, from you for a while." I said.

"Why bring me into this?" Blizz asked.

"Because you knew too." I said smirking.

"Fuck you." She said.

"So, I love Taisetsu and she loves me. How did you not here her scream it during the fight?" I asked.

"I was a bit shocked due to Blizz being knocked out in one hit. I apologize if I was a bit disconnected from the world." She said. "But right now, our conversation is not about me. It's about you and Taisetsu." She said crossing her arms.

"Don't try and expose us Rina. I'm sure Blizz will try and stop you, and so will I." I said. Rina's eyes widened.

"Stanley, why would I do such a thing? We're best friends, and you think I'd do that to you?" She said, looking hurt.

"I . . . sorry. I was just being safe." I said.

"I know. It still hurts." She said sighing. "So, when did this start?" She asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. One day I looked at her and she seemed to glow. After that, it just grew." I said.

_-I had a crush on him as a Ralts, even before Mauville. I thought it was a phase, but no, after my evolution, my feelings just kept growing. That accidental kiss a while back, well, it sealed the deal. I was head over heels.-_ Taisetsu said smiling.

"Well Stanley, I never thought you'd get the girl before I got the guy, but it happened. You know you can't go public at all with this." Rina said frowning. I nodded.

"We'll find a way. After I recover that is. I'm still in quite the amount of pain." I said.

"Yeah, we see that. I'll call the nurse and we'll get you up in no time. It's a miracle you have no broken bones." Rina said walking out. Blizz looked at me and gave a wink as she followed.

"So, Taisetsu, can we . . . well, give this relationship a better start?" I asked.

_-What do you mean?-_ She asked.

"Well, can we start over? Not when I'm near death." I said chuckling.

_-Oh. Sure we can. Stanley Zenex-_

"Out loud please. I'd love to hear your actual voice." I said. She blushed and giggled.

[Okay. Stanley Zenex, I love you.] She said. Her voice sounded angelic and smooth, a truly wonderful sound.

"You know Taisetsu, I love you too." I said. She leaned in for a kiss, and I connected with her lips, but only for a second as I pulled back.

"Nurse could be here any second, we don't want to risk it." I said. She nodded and stood by me, like a guardian angel without wings. Soon, a doctor and nurse came in.

"Stanley Zenex?" The doctor asked. I nodded.

"Dr. Ford, pleasure to meet ya." He said holding his hand out. I reached out and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too doc. So, how bad is it?" I asked.

"From what the girl, and the Gardevoir, said, I'm surprised you have so little injuries. The worst you have is a cracked rib, and that should heal up just fine. A minor crack, nothing serious." He said looking at a chart.

"That's good." I said. I was very surprised. That Eevee gave me a thrashing that could last for a life time.

"So were going to inject you with a healing agent that'll get you out of here by lunch time tomorrow. Nurse?" He said and the nurse walked over with a needle with a green fluid.

'Don't worry Tai, I'll be fine.' I thought.

_-I'm not stupid. I've had needles in my arm.- _She said. The nurse quickly located a vein and poked the needle through my skin and the fluid started flowing into my blood stream. She pulled out the needle and but a small round Band-Aid on it.

"All done." She said yawning.

"Okay, we'll need an x-ray later. I'm here for the rest of the day, so get some rest. I'll get some too. Arceus knows I need it." He said rubbing his left eye and placing the chart at the end of the bed and walking out, the nurse following. Rina and Blizz walked right in.

"By the way, here's your stuff." Blizz said throwing my bag at me. It became outlined in blue and settled next to the bed.

"Thanks love." I said looking at Taisetsu. She smiled.

_-My pleasure.-_ She said.

"Nicknames already? Sheesh." Rina said smirking.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"I've been awake for a long time, so I'm going to sleep in this chair." She said sitting. She almost instantly fell asleep.

_-What about the Eevee?- _Taisetsu asked.

"I'll . . . let her out when I'm better." I said. So, we spent a while talking about a lot of things. Love, life, and random crap that happened over our adventure. Soon, we fell asleep.

-(ooo)- Time: 7:56am, Location: HoO, POV: Mike.

Arceus had called me for a private meeting, and I was in her private quarters, and she was in human form.

"So, why am I here?" I asked. Arceus sighed.

"Giritina may have mucked things up with the Zenex girl." She said.

"What? How?" I asked.

"He made her his servant in order to keep her on a path that helps Lugia. I know Lugia will sort out whatever problem he has on his own, but now . . ." She said trailing off.

"Okay? I don't see a problem." I said shrugging.

"What!? She's being led astray!" She shouted.

"Incorrect. This will work in our favor. Giritina is with us against ES until the end. Having a free agent who still sees our means to an end allows us to see things differently. Whereas you and I work to guide our allies, Giritina will, for the most part, do nothing. Her path is hers alone, Girtina is just making her take a small detour. Speaking of, how dare you!" I shouted. Arceus stepped back in surprise.

"You call yourself "God," and yet you would forsake such an important Guardian. Lugia is an extremely powerful Legendary, with command over the weather bird trio. Under him, those three are organized and powerful. Should our clash be one of immense proportions, we'll need everyone at their best." I said.

"Mike, silence." She said.

"Or what, you'll forsake me too? Arceus, many do not realize how little you can do. You need me, and you can't afford for me to miss a beat. You are not the leader of this Council, you are the Harbinger. You give guidance that everyone blatantly follows. If you get rid of a single member of the Council, the world's order will fall, and you will have to clean up the mess. You do enough to keep everything together, you can't do much." I said. Arceus was about to yell back, but her eyes widened when she realized, I was completely right.

"I . . . but." She never finished her sentence; she simply leaned against the wall, looking down.

"That doesn't mean we don't appreciate this guidance. We'd be lost if anyone vanished. So trust me, we need you. And so does Giritina. The fact Giritina will have a presence in Johto gives me the choice to protect Kanto. Lily will protect Johto when the truth is revealed to her. I have to go Arceus. Goodbye." I said bowing to my "Master." She nodded as I created a dark portal and stepped through, appearing at Sky Pillar, which was closing up to appear as a massive pillar that reaches into the sky and has no entrance.

'Good. He's closing it. I guess I'm not needed here.' I thought as I opened another portal.

'Time to go.' I thought stepping through.

-(ooo)- Time: 8:35am, ES Hoenn HQ, POV: 3rd Person

"WHAT!?" Danny and Snow shouted, causing Alex to pull back while James, Emily and David cringed.

"What do you mean you're splitting us up?" Danny asked.

"We want to hit Kanto and Johto simultaneously. Alex has requested that Danny go with him, and Emily requested Snow." David said. The two looked at each other in sadness. They had both become great friends in the time they had spent together on missions and here at HQ.

"W-when do we leave?" Snow asked.

"Not until we mobilize and get permission from the governments of Kanto and Johto. I can see this sudden turn is affecting you, so go out and have some fun or something. We'll let you know a day or two in advance. David, out." David said as the screen went blank, the same going for Alex. Emily gave the two a sympathizing look as she remembered looking back on her hometown as she left it with David as her screen also went blank. James nodded to the two and they left the room with heads down.

"So, we have a limited time together here huh?" Snow said. Danny sighed.

"Well, we can keep in contact by phone." Danny said.

"Yeah, I guess. Still, won't be the same." Snow said frowning.

"True, but at least we can see each other." He said. Snow nodded, and then perked up.

"Well, David said to go have fun, so let's get out there!" She said grabbing his hand and pulling him through the halls of the building, all while he was blushing.

'Well, she has a point.' He said gaining a footing and running with her.

-(ooo)- Time: Next day: 12:30pm, Location: Lilycove Park, POV: Stanley 1st Person.

It had been a full day and then some since Stanley had awoken from the painful experience. He now held the signed Luxury ball in my hand.

_-Are you sure you want to let her out?-_ Taisetsu asked, looking a little nervous. I nodded.

"Yeah, I caught her, I'm not going to neglect her. Okay Eevee, come on out!" I shouted and threw the Luxury Ball high in the sky, which opened to reveal the odd Eevee, who yawned and looked around.

[Wh-where am I?] She asked. Then she saw Blizz and Taisetsu and her eyes widened. [Oh my, I am so sorry for hurting you!] She said bowing her head.

". . . What happened to the "I'm going to murder you and rip out your entrails" attitude?" Blizz asked. I shrugged and knelt down.

"Hey there, I guess I'm your new trainer." I said petting her back. As soon as I did, her tense muscles relaxed immediately. "So, we need a name for you." I said. She turned to me.

[Name? Why do I need a name?] She asked. I smiled.

"So we can distinguish you from other Eevee's besides your looks." I said. "So, how about . . . Allie. Short for Allison." I said.

"After all the complex names, you give the most complex Pokémon the simplest name." Rina said.

"Yep!" I said smiling and Rina facepalmed.

[Allie? Allie . . . Allie. I like it! I am now Allie!] She said happily. I smiled.

"So, now I have one last thing to ask of you." I said with a serious tone. "Those powers of yours, those attacks. How do you use them?" I asked. She stopped smiling and started frowning.

[I-I have no idea. If I felt like I was in serious danger, I'd black out and after a while wake up safe, but very tired. All I know is that I was hurting people, very badly. Sometimes I'd know they got away, other times I wasn't so sure.] She said. That's why I screamed for you to leave me alone. I'm so sorry I hurt you.] She said. I sighed.

"It's obvious you had no control over your actions, so it's okay, but we need to figure out what your powers relate to." I said.

"Well you won't find anything in any library, that's for sure." A voice said. We looked over and sitting on a rock with his hands supporting him was Mike, looking at us with a smile. "Looks like my guess was right, the Child has finally been caught." He said hopping down.

"Mike, what do you want?" I asked frowning. I was glad everyone else in the park where focused on their own thing right now.

"To say congratulations for catching one of the most powerful Pokémon on the planet." He said. My jaw dropped.

"Well, not yet anyways. She still has a long way to go. Don't you, Poké-Child of Legends?" He asked looking down at Allie, who seemed to be scared of him.

[I-I don't l-like him. M-m-make him go away.] She said. Mike sighed.

"I won't hurt you girl. Trust me on that." He said.

"So wait, Stanley has a Pokémon of immense power right here?" Rina asked.

"Yes. Though she has to unlock this potential fully, it will be a while before she can unlock it. As you currently see her now, she has the ability to use low level attacks of any type. If she is enraged, she can use almost any attack, and some other things. Even I have no clue." He said kneeling and petting Allie's head, getting a positive response as she leaned into his hand.

"A Poke-Child of Legends is still a mystery that has yet to be discovered by the majority of man, and is a mystery even to Arceus. There is no logical or possible way for them to be born, and yet, I'm petting one." He said smiling.

"So, what do you know?" Blizz asked.

"Well, not much more than what you've heard. I know they can change types, and use attacks that belong to only specific species, such as Night Daze or Attack Order. They normally have something associating them genetically to one or two Legendaries, normally making them incapable to evolve no matter the circumstance. As you can see, she is related to Arceus and Giritina, the symbol on her forehead and the pattern on her tail, respectively." He said standing up. "This means she is more adept at using their powers, but can utilize other Legendary powers at a lower grade when she learns how to. Examples are time travel, spatial distortion, nightmares and good dreams, etc. She just needs to learn how to control them through training."

"What kind of training?" I asked.

"Well, any kind. She'll discover a new power and try and tame it. Simple. I think anyways. I don't really know. Still, she is pretty strong as it is, so be sure to train her so she can discover more. I'll ask Arceus if she knows anything more."

"Wait, ask Arceus? You said something about Him before."

"Her. Arceus is female. Now, I suppose I should explain. I have talked to Arceus directly, and am, in a sense, her Prophet. I can contact her as long as she's not busy, which for God, isn't very often. Now, if you'll excuse me." He said walking away. Then tendrils of black and red came from the ground and formed a sphere around him and when they vanished, so did he.

". . . What. The. Fuck?" Rina said.

"Well then, aren't you special?" I said to Allie.

[I can do all that? But, what if "it" comes back. Oh no.] Allie said sadly.

"Hey now, if that happens, I'll recall you. Now, you need to see the rest of the team." I said. I released the rest of my team, who looked at Allie quizzically.

[New teammate?] Hakuhyo asked. I nodded and he walked up to her. [Hey there, names Hakuhyo, pleasure to meet you. What's your name?] He asked.

[My name's Allie. Nice to meet you too.] She said.

[Hello dear, my name is Nuregami. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me.] Nuregami said.

[Unless you need counseling. If you need that, go to Hakuhyo. By the way, my names Kalos.] Kalos said. Nuregami smiled at Kalos, who frowned back. [Dammit why are you always smiling?]

[Why not?] Nuregami said. [After all, I'm not getting pranked.] She said.

[What?] Kalos asked. Mystery appeared before Kalos with a mock scary face that caused the dragon to yelp as she stumbled back a bit. Allie started laughing at her misfortune.

[Oh ha ha ha. Laugh it up bitch.] Kalos said.

[Oh calm down Kalos. Hello youngling, my name is Mystery. Don't mind the dragon, she can be a bit temperamental. I hope we can be very good friends.] Mystery said with a smile. Latios floated up to her with a stern expression.

[So you are the Poke-Child of Legends hmm? I sense immense power in you, a power that could be useful if controlled. I am Latios, member of the Council that watches over this world. I hope we become good teammates, and even greater friends.] He said. Taisetsu then walked up, and since no one had seen her recently, they were surprised.

[When did you evolve?] Hakuhyo asked.

[After Stanley took a thrashing from Allie, one bad enough to put him in the hospital.] She said closing her eyes.

[She did what!?] Kalos shouted and started charging a Dragon Pulse. The others were shocked that an Eevee could put Stanley in the hospital.

[But it's okay.] Taisetsu said, causing Kalos to power down her attack. [If she didn't, we wouldn't have confessed to each other.] She said looking to me. I smiled, and she smiled back. [So thank you Allie, for beating up Stanley.] She said. Allie let out a sigh and smiled big.

[Thank you so much! You've given me a lot of relief.] She said.

[Just so you know, I'm Taisetsu.] She said.

[Got it. Now come on!] She said. A light flashed in front of her and she flickered out of view. She then flickered back into view jumping onto the rock Mike was sitting on from above. [Let's do something fun!]

The others stared at her, but decided to ignore her odd ability to go and play. Mystery was the only one who stayed behind. Latios went invisible to watch over us. I need to tell him to lighten up a bit.

[That was Shadow Force, the signature move of Giritina, master of the dead and Distortion World. How did she master that move?] She asked.

"She is related to him. In a way. I think she has the DNA of Arceus and Giritina, so she can use Shadow Force. Don't worry, Taisetsu will probably give a better explanation." I said. Mystery nodded and smiled.

[Thank you Stanley. See you soon!] She said floating to the group. I sighed and sat in the grass.

"What a day already. I have the power of Gods pent up in an Eevee. Crazy." I said as Rina and Blizz sat down next to me. They decided to lay down and sunbath while I let the wind hit my face. I was then tackled by a certain Eevee who laid on me smiling.

[I don't think I got your name.] She said.

"Stanley. A pleasure." I said smiling. She licked my face and hopped off me.

"No. Way." A voice said. I looked behind me and saw Jack standing there mouth agape. "You, of all people caught that Eevee?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yeah. I caught her. I was a hell of a fight. She slammed me into a tree more than once." I said and she smiled.

"Well then, from what I can see, you have a full team now. I want a full battle. It has been a long time after all." He said smirking. I sighed as I stood up.

"Well, I see no reason not to. So, let's go, but not here, I don't want to mess up this landscape." I said.

"It's a massive field, I'm sure the Pokémon will fix it, or someone will, people battle here all the time." He said.

"I guess you're right." I said as I heard my team stop messing around. Blizz and Rina were glaring at him. For some reason, they hated him. I was indifferent. "Let's go." I said.

* * *

DWA: Aaaaaannnnnddddd Clifhanger. Ahahahaha!

Blizz: I will murder you by the way.

DWA: I thought we sorted this out?

Blizz: Fuck no. Get your ass over here.

*Chases me around house*

Mike: While DWA is . . . occupied, I'll give the closing remarks. So, you now know the Poke Child of Legends is an Eevee that can wield any legendary power, and already knows Shadow Force! So, remember, review, and make sure your OC's are ready for when we release the template for them.

Rina: *Reading notes* Wait, what's this!?

Mike: *Looks over same notes* Ooohhh hahahaha. Sneaky devil isn't he? She found the template and a very . . . fun piece of info.

Rina: Mike. YOU'RE DEAD!

DWA: Oh come on!

Mike: See ya guys. REVIEW! Time to stop this shit.


	27. Rival Battle

DWA: Okay, after escaping Blizz and Rina thanks to Mike, I'm here to get this chapter out.

Mike: No thanks necessary, now Blizz, Rina, you'll be good girls, right? *Charges Demonic Aura Sphere*

Blizz and Rina: . . .

Mike: Good. DWA does not own Pokémon; just his OC's and plot. Jack goes to kyled91doc, Rina and Blizz go to GSlayer, and Chuck goes to Pokemon Forever.

Pokemon Forever: Oh the Poke-Child of Legends, impossibility made reality. I can have so much fun with that. Now, I don't want to spoil anything with Jack, and remember, there will be a massive battle in Arc 5, since it's the last Arc. But before then, I have something in mind.

kyled91doc: I hope you mean Taisetsu and Stanley only, he wouldn't do that with the others. Nor would he screw Taisetsu so fucking soon you perverted- *In background* Taisetsu, why are you on my laptop!? *Taisetsu exits.*

Hmm, she already made my response. Yeah, only Stan and Taisetsu dude, and not so soon.

GSlayer: Good luck bro.

Min3CraftMasterMind: Okay, let me start off by saying, why would I hit on you!? Other than your pen name, I have no clue who you are! I reply the way I reply because I'm insane! On to other things. Yes, Hakuhyo is awesome, he's a wise guy and such. And I know I'm strange, I'm also bat-shit crazy. And lastly, glad to hear you think my stories are epic.

mrbean236: Do you mean you dislike cliffhangers, or that my cliffhangers are bad?

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 27: Rival Battle

POV: 3rd Person: Battle

"Ready?" Jack asked. Stanley nodded calmly. "Good. Pelipper, take flight!" He shouted and his Pelipper appeared.

"Mystery, let's roll." Stanley said and Mystery went up to the field glaring at the bird.

[Hey, why does Mystery look so serious?] Kalos asked. She and Allie had no clue who Jack was.

[The two guys are rivals, and he's insulted us more than once. Last time he seemed nicer, but was still a jerk.] Hakuhyo said. Kalos growled and Allie stayed indifferent.

"Pelipper, Hydro Pump!" Pelipper shot a large volume of water at Mystery, who simply moved out of the way.

"We're not the same guys that barley beat each of your Pokémon like last time Jack. We've improved. Mystery, Power Gem." Mystery's gems glowed and fired out glowing gems that sliced Pelipper. "Now Charge Beam." Mystery's gems glowed and sparked with electricity and she fired the attack at Pelipper, who avoided the attack.

"Wing Attack!" Pelipper's wing glowed and it struck Mystery. Mystery moved a bit from the force, but looked fine otherwise.

"I guess Pelipper hasn't been trained much." Stanley said frowning. Mystery held up her "arms" and charged a green ball of energy in between them and fired it at Pelipper, who couldn't dodge in time and was hit. "Whoa, Energy Ball. Mystery you're full of surprises." Stanley said. Mystery looked back to him with a smirk.

"Pelipper, Steel Wing!" Pelipper charged Mystery with a wing of steel, but was stopped midflight by a blue glow.

"Do it." Stanley said. Mystery, while using Psychic, shot a Charge Beam at Pelipper, who couldn't move to dodge and took the hit in full, and it continued until it was knocked out. Jack said nothing as he returned Pelipper.

"Mystery, take five." Stanley said. Mystery went back and gave Hakuhyo a high five and started spinning around.

"Tropius! Take flight!" Jack shouted and his Grass/Flying type appeared.

"Hakuhyo, let's roll." Before Stanley finished, Hakuhyo was already on the field.

[Come on big guy, show me whatcha got.] Hakuhyo said taunting.

"Razor Leaf!" Tropius flapped his wings and sharp leaves flew at Hakuhyo, who used Slash and his speed and accuracy to hit each leaf.

"Whoa." Jack said. It was an impressive display after all.

"Hakuhyo, Ice Punch." Hakuhyo clenched his claws and an icy energy swirled around his fist and he sped towards Tropius, who took to the skies.

[Big mistake!] Hakuhyo said as he jumped up high and uppercutted Tropius' stomach, hitting a critical hit point and doing massive damage to the Pokémon.

"That was awesome!"

"Amazing!"

The two looked around to see a crowd had formed while they fought. Jack smirked while Stanley sighed.

"Well then, these guys want a show, so who are we to stop them from watching." Stanley said to himself.

"I wasn't going to ask them to leave. Stomp!" Tropius descended at Hakuhyo who back flipped away from Tropius.

"Okay show off. X-Scissor!" Hakuhyo ran at Tropius and his claws glowed purple as he slashed it with an "X" pattern. Tropius used Wing Attack to bat him away.

"Tropius, Solarbeam!" Tropius started charging up the attack.

"Wait for it." Stanley said. Hakuhyo looked back to him with an uncertain look.

[Is this a good plan?] He asked.

"No. But that what makes it fun." Stanley said.

[Right. Fun.] Tropius fired the beam and Hakuhyo moved forward and ducked as the attack hit right behind him, sending him right at Tropius, with an Ice Punch ready. Hakuhyo reeled back and slammed Tropius in the head, and at such high speeds, the impact was devastating, knocking Tropius out instantly. Hakuhyo landed roughly on the ground and stood up holding his arm.

[Oww. Never. Again.] Hakuhyo said walking back to his team.

"Damn, how does he get do much power? Golbat!" He shouted and his Bat Pokémon appeared.

"Nuregami?" Stanley asked looking back. Nuregami slithered onto the field.

"A Milotic!"

"Look, it has a scar."

"That's horrible!"

As people commented on the scar Nuregami had, she was focused on the Golbat.

"Ready girl?" Stanley asked. Nuregami nodded. "Then go." Nuregami shot at Golbat with surprising speed and used Iron Tail on the bat Pokémon before it had a chance to react. Gobat reacted by coating its fangs in poison and chomping down on Nuregami, poison spreading through her system.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Jack said as Golbat let go and Nuregami landed taking damage from the poison.

"Wrong. Due to her condition, she now has a higher defense due to Marvel Scale. Plus, we have this. Façade." Nuregami smirked as she glowed purple and shot at Golbat and rammed into it with force, sending it back pretty far. Nuregami kept her smirk until she felt the poison her again.

"Damn, so status conditions benefit her more than hurt her. Damn. Acrobatics!" Golbat charged Nuregami, glowing with power since it didn't have an item.

"Water Pulse." Stanely said. Nuregami charged a ball of water and shot it into the ground, from which a wall of water shot up and slammed into Golbt just before it could hit Nuregami. "Now Brine." Nuregami shot hard water at Golbat, who was too disoriented to move out of the way. Golbat hit the ground and got up slowly. Nuregami was still getting hurt from the poison, and was panting at this point.

"Golbat, Air Cutter!" Golbat flapped its wings sending blades of air at Nuregami.

"Mirror Coat!" Nuregami became enshrouded in a shifting glow as she took each blade, cringing at each hit. When the onslaught ended, the glow formed into a sphere and she shot the sphere at Golbat at high speed. Golbat had no time to avoid the hit and was sent far back from the super-effective attack, effectively being knocked out.

"Recover." Nuregami glowed as her wounds healed, but the poison stayed. Stanley returned Nuregami to her Dive Ball.

"Take a rest Nuregami." Stanley said smiling.

"Alright then, Charizard, take flight!" Jack shouted. With a mighty roar, his Fire/Flying type appeared.

"Kalos. Let's roll." Kalos roared as she took to the skies, Charizard following.

"Charizard, Dragon Claw!" Jack shouted. Charizard's claw turned orange as he charged Kalos. Kalos charged a Dragon Claw of her own and charged Charizard. The two clashed and a shockwave sent the two back. Kalos roared as she charged Charizard again.

"Get at its belly!" Jack shouted.

"Her belly." Stanley said.

"Whatever." Charizard had a Dragon Claw ready, and so did Kalos. Charizard rotated upside down to get Kalos' underside, the weak point of all dragons, or so it was thought. The Dragon Claw hit armor left over from the previous evolution. Kalos whipped Charizard with her tail and turned with a smirk.

"Salamence have a harder underside thanks to their previous evolution. Impressive right?" Stanley said smiling. Jack growled at him.

"Shadow Claw!" Charizard covered his claw in ethereal energy and charged Kalos.

"Kalos, Zen Headbutt." Stanley said. Kalos' forehead became enshrouded in a transparent blue glow and she charged Charizard. Due to differences in reach, Kalos hit first, slamming her head into Charizard's, causing the Pokémon to falter in the air before glaring at Kalos.

"Hyper Beam!" Jack shouted. He was getting annoyed with Stanley, his team had increased so much since last time, he didn't even seem to be struggling. Charizard charged the attack and fired it at Kalos.

"Protect." Kalos set up a green barrier around her that the beam of energy hit and exploded upon. When the smoke cleared, Kalos was unharmed.

"Dragon Pulse." Kalos grunted and roared into the sky, a blue aura in the shape of a massive dragon surrounded her as she charged Charizard, who was unable to move due to Hyper Beam's after effects. She slammed into him; to everyone else it seemed as if the massive aura dragon ate him. The result was an explosion that sent Charizard to the ground.

"Holy shit. That was Dragon Rush." Stanley said. He was impressed, that move is very powerful, and Kalos had worried about not mastering it.

Charizard struggled to get up and Kalos watched him try and push himself from above.

[Stay down. You're hurt enough as it is. Pushing yourself will only make it worse.] Kalos said. To everyone else, it was a set of verbal noises, but Charizard understood, and nodded with a smile before falling unconscious. Kalos went over to Stanley with a triumphant smile.

"That was good Kalos. Nice job on mastering Dragon Rush." He said. Then he whispered "Also, nice work with keeping Charizard from hurting himself more." Kalos smiled and walked over to the others.

"Allie." Stanley said. Allie trotted over and looked at him quizzically. "Can you fight without . . . you know?" He said. Allie thought about it. There were murmurs in the crowd about the "Dangerous Eevee" and such.

[The other times I was fearing for my life, but now, I should be okay. Let's do this!] She said running onto the field. There were gasps from the crowd.

"Oh no, it'll kill his Pokémon!"

"Why is he letting it fight?"

"Hey fuckers! That Eevee was scared to shit with everyone trying to catch it! Now, my friend was put into the hospital because of _her_, and yet here he is, battling with her. So shut up and watch. Assholes." Rina said.

"Thank you Rina." Stanley said. Rina nodded while some people glared at her. She looked at them.

"Stop staring pervs, or I swear I will knock you the fuck out. Or call the cops. Either or." She said. They all turned away, but stole hateful glances every once and a while.

"I guess we'll both use a new Pokémon. Rufflet, take flight!" Jack shouted as the Unovan Pokémon appeared with a determined glare. Allie gave the same glare as she got ready to fight.

"Aerial Ace!" Jack shouted. Rufflet shot at Allie at high speed. Allie yelped and dashed forward, flickering out of sight. She reappeared behind Rufflet as she flickered back into sight, letting off a sigh of relief.

"Allie, well, show me what you got." Allie smiled as her collar turned yellow and electricity sparked on her body. She let of a small bolt of electricity that shocked Rufflet, but did an average amount of damage.

"Thundershock. When Mike said low grade, he meant it." Stanley said to himself.

"Fury Attack!" Rufflet sped at Allie and started pecking her, but it seemed to be a minor annoyance.

[Hey, ow, quit it, knock it off! Ow!] Allie said as she was pecked by Rufflet. Her collar turned pink and Rufflet stopped pecking and slowly floated up into the air. Allie's eyes were outlined in pink as she glared at Rufflet. [I said stop.] She said as Rufflet flew across the field and landed in front of Jack.

"I knew the Eevee had a wide set of moves, but still, it's odd to see one use Thundershock and then confusion." Jack said as Rufflet got up.

"I'm still getting used to it myself." Stanley said.

"Rufflet, Aerial Ace." Jack said. Rufflet shot at Allie and hit her head on, causing Allie to fly back and hit the dirt hard.

"Allie, you okay?" Stanley asked. Allie got up and smiled at him.

[It'll take more than that to take me down.] She said as her collar turned grey. Rocks floated into the air around her and shot at Rufflet, who managed to dodge all but one that sent him back a bit.

"Rock Throw maybe?" Stanley guessed. Rufflet got up and attacked with wing attack. Allie's collar turned sky blue and she parried the Wing Attack with her own, which was rather interesting seeing as she sprouted wings of energy when her collar changed colORr. Allie smirked as she spun and hit Rufflet with another Wing Attack. The wings then dissipated, but her collar remained the same color.

"Wow." Stanley said. Allie knew a lot on how to use the moves she has at her disposal, which is almost anything. Rufflet got up slowly and was panting at this point.

"Rufflet, Slash!" Rufflet's claws glowed as he shot at Allie, whose color turned into a silver color. Allie's body shined as though a reflective cover had been put up and Rufflet slashed her, or tried to. It sounded like a knife on steel, so it was safe to assume Allie used Iron Defense.

"Allie, can you finish this?" Stanley asked. Allie nodded and her collar turned a light blue. She then formed an Ice Crystal in front of her and shot it at Rufflet, who was hit and knocked out from the attack.

"Ice Shard, nice." Stanley said as Allie ran back to him and sat in front of him, tail wagging.

"Before you ask, you were awesome Allie." He said and Allie smiled happily and went to join the group.

"Alright, I know that you have the others, so how about this? All or nothing, you lose this, and I win." Jack said.

"That's weighted in your favor and nothing more. Of course I'll accept." Stanley said smiling.

"Called it." Rina said. Blizz rolled her eyes and waited for the battle to start. She knew the Pokémon they'd use, and wanted to see the outcome."

"Honchkrow, take flight!"

"Taisetsu, let's roll."

The two appeared, one by Poke Ball, the other by teleport.

[I see the little Kirlia has evolved. This will be fun.] Honchkrow said.

[I agree. This will definitely be interesting seeing as I can't use Psychic moves.] Taisetsu said smiling.

"Honchkrow, Night Slash!" Honchkrow's wing gained a black hue as he charged Taisetsu, who teleported away from the attack and launched a Thunderbolt that hit Honchkrow, not ready for the sudden attack.

"Air Slash!" Honchkrow's wings became enshrouded in air as he charged Taisetsu, who crossed her arms and took the hit and skidded back a bit. She glared at Honchkrow, who was watching carefully. Taisetsu sent out another Thunderbolt, this one was dodged and Honchkrow shot at Taisetsu, who once again teleported out of the way of the attack.

"This is annoying. Dark Pulse!" Honchkrow opened his beak and launched interlocked crisscrossing rings of dark energy at Taisetsu.

"Light Screen." Taisetsu held her arms out and a barrier appeared in front of her, blocking the Dark Pulse.

"Night Slash!" Honchkrow shot at Taisetsu, who teleported away.

[Stop running already!] Honchkrow shouted. Taisetsu giggled.

[I prefer not to get hit. You're welcome to try though.] She said before teleporting into a tree and sending another Thunderbolt his way. He didn't see it so he was hit once again. Instead of faltering, Honchkrow spun around and launched a Dark Pulse at Taisetsu. Taisetsu set up another Light Screen which the Dark Pulse bounces off of the barrier.

"Damn it. Air Cutter!" Honchkrow launched blades of air at Taisetsu, which bounced off the barrier she still had up.

"Teleport and Ice Punch." Taisetsu teleported in front of Honchkrow with a fist of icy energy and slammed it into his face, sending him down while Taisetsu teleported safely to the ground. Honchkrow struggled to get up while Taisetsu readied a Thunderbolt.

"Assurance!" Honchkrow's wing glowed black and increased in size and he shot at Taisetsu surprisingly fast. Taisetsu was stunned by his quick recovery and was hit by the powerful attach and send rolling on the ground. She got up on her hands and knees and shook her head. She stood up and glared at Honchkrow smirked from above.

[You're going down.] She said. She put her hands on the sides of her gem and her gem began glowing. Electricity sparked on her body and started shocking the ground.

"What the hell?" Stanley said. Everyone agreed with his question, no one knew what was going on.

(In the distance, Mike's POV)

Mike watched as Taisetsu's power grew, simply because she willed it. He was moderately surprised at how much power she was gaining as she levitated above a crater caused by the pressure from the power.

"And this, signifies the end of their fight. It was entertaining. I can't wait to see if he beats the League." He said before tendrils of demonic power surrounded him and he vanished.

(Battle)

Taisetsu was hovering above a crater, caused by her massive spike in power as she charged an electric attack.

[You, are, done.] She said as she held her hands out. A blast of electric power burst from her body and hit Honchkrow and lit up the afternoon sky. Honchkrow fell, feathers singed and body smoking. Taisestu sighed and fell to her hands and knees panting Stanley ran over while he told Hakuhyo to check on Honchkrow.

(POV Change: 1st Person, Stanley)

"Taisetsu, you okay?" I asked kneeling next to her.

_-Yes Stanley. I'll be fine. Just, a bit exhausted. I shouldn't have wasted so much power on that attack.-_ She said looking at me. I sighed as Hakuhyo ran up to me.

[Honchkrow will be fine, just needs rest.] He said. I waited and looked at Taisetsu before I responded, and looked back to Hakuhyo.

"Good. Come on Tai, let' get you up." I said wrapping her arm around my neck and hoisted her up.

_-I can walk.-_ She said pulling away. I saw her blushing as she stumbled before gaining her balance. I smiled and walked up to Jack as he returned Honchkrow.

"You beat me again. I really need to step up on my training." He said sighing.

"You do that Jack. And don't worry about paying me, this was a free fight." I said. He shrugged.

"Whatever dude. Now listen up, next time we meet, I will beat your ass into the ground." He said glaring, then his glare turned into a smile. "So make sure to make it a fight worthy of the League." He said. I smiled and held out my hand. He took it and shook it.

"I'll make sure to do that." I said letting go.

"I still think he's an ass!" Rina shouted.

"Fuck you too bitch!" Jack shouted. My Pokémon snickered at the two while I shook my head.

Then a gunshot when off, scaring everyone in the park. I instantly ducked and looked to the sound to see red and blue suits, the Remnants.

'I can't catch a break!' I got out my Poke Balls and returned everyone as I grabbed Jack. Taisetsu dodged the beam and teleported over to Rina and Blizz and teleported them behind a large rock. I pulled Jack behind the rock as well.

"Taisetsu, return, now." I said.

_-I may be tired, but I am not leaving you alone.-_ She said. I knew she'd just break out, so I dropped the subject.

"The fuck is going on?" Rina said "Well, besides the obvious." She said as gunshots went off in the distance.

"For the obvious, a raid on the city. Odd, they've been dormant for a while. Other than that, nothing really." Jack said as he peeked over the rock.

"Taisetsu, Blizz, how many?" I asked. The both closed their eyes and scanned with Psychic power and Aura.

_-Thirty two.-_ Taisetsu said.

"Same here." Blizz said.

"Fuck. If we try and run, we're dead. We sit here, we're dead, and your Gardevoir is too tired to teleport us very far." Jack said reaching behind him.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He pulled out a small pistol, from what I know, a Five-Seven. He cocked it and turned off the safety.

"Until we get help, we got hold them off. Unfortunately, I have the only weapon." He said. I smirked.

_-Stanley, I advise strongly against what you are thinking!-_ Latios said from his hiding spot.

'Sorry Latios. I have to do something.' I thought as I held out my hand.

"So, when reinforcements come, we make a break to where?" I asked.

"Well, our stuff is at the Pokémon Center. So I would say there." Rina said. I nodded and materialized the Lati Bow and quiver, startling Jack.

"What the fuck?" He exclaimed.

"I'm helping." I said peaking around the corner. It seemed half of the Remnants had moved on, the others were taking stiff from those they'd captured. I looked to Jack.

"I hope your aim is good." I said readying an arrow. Jack smirked.

"My dad trained me how to shoot. One of the few things I thank him for." He said. I aimed at the man with what seemed to be a LMG, and focused on his head.

"After I let go, I'm sure all hell will break loose. Be ready." I said. He nodded and I went back to clearing my mind. When all turned black, I shot, the arrow guiding itself to the man's head. It struck and as he fell, all the others looked at him, and the arrow. I went behind the rock to avoid detection, but it was obvious that it didn't work s bullets pinged off the rock. I hear gunfire next to me and saw Jack firing his pistol before taking cover. I looked to the girls, Rina and Blizz were up next to the rock, eyes shut and ears covered. Taisetsu was kneeling near them, trying to calm them.

"Hey Jack, how much ammo you got?" I asked. He looked at me.

"I've used half this clip, so fifty shots." He said before turning and shooting from cover.

'Should last long enough for ES or someone to get here.' I thought as I shot another arrow. I grabbed another, looking at a group of five. When I pulled it up, the tip was a blue ball.

_-It is a Purge Arrow, and Area of Effect type of arrow. Shot it in between the group.-_ Latios said. I readied the arrow uncertainly and let it fly, it had a surprisingly similar arc to the other arrow, and landed in between them. Then a light flashed and five violet and white rays hit the men in the body, sending them flying. I could tell they were dead as soon as the energy touched them.

'An arrow that mimics an AoE Luster Purge. Cool.' I thought readying and normal arrow. I looked to jack, who was loading another magazine into his pistol. I saw two on the ground.

"Almost out?" I asked as I shot, hitting a man in the chest before taking cover.

"Last mag. After that, nothing." He said.

_-There are still four more, and they have back-up coming!-_ Taisetsu said.

"Shit." I said under my breath. It seemed hopeless. Then, we heard helicopter blades and a helicopter with the ES symbol showed up and turned to it side. I heard shot from, what I can guess a minigun fire and saw men fall. The helicopter landed as I absorbed the Bow into my body again.

"Jack, don't mention the Bow." I said. He nodded with a confused look as a man walked up to us.

"You kids alright?" He asked.

"Yes, can we go to the Pokémon Center?" I asked.

"We can drop you off. Any injuries?" He asked.

"No. We took cover as soon as they showed up." I said.

"Okay then. Get in the chopper and we'll take you there." He said. Taisetsu grabbed Blizz and I grabbed Rina and we all entered the helicopter. It rose into the sky and flew to the Pokémon Center.

'That was way to close. I hate ES, but I'm glad they're here right now.' I said as Rina was looking at the floor of the copter. I put my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me and I smiled. She smiled back, and went to looking at the ground.

_-Are you okay?-_ Taisetsu asked. I looked at her and nodded.

'Yes, I'm fine. Thank you.' I thought. I looked out the window and saw gunfire on the streets as we neared the Pokémon Center, which looked to be a safe haven from the violence.

_-Try not to be so reckless Stanley. I am you're guardian, but could not do much to help you in such a public place. So please, be more careful.-_ He said. I nodded as the helicopter descended.

* * *

DWA: And so yeah, random event.

Jack: Dude what the fuck!?

DWA: Look, I needed something and thought that this would be a nice addition, showing that you are more than capable of handling yourself. Same goes for Stanley.

Jack: . . .

DWA: Anyways, I might as well wrap this up. Remember, I have a Facebook Page. Darkwolfassassin, like me for quick updates of when I post a new chapter (I may forget ehehe.) You can ask questions, send in fan art (Wink Wink), and when OC submissions are up, submit them through there. When I copy from the PM the text is highlighted green for whatever reason. I'll still take them through PM though. Now, I'm going to stop promoting myself and say review!


	28. Quick Recuperation

DWA: Okay, so last time, Jack and Stanley fought, and Stanley won with ease. Then the Remnants crashed the party. It was then shown that Jack can hold his own with enough ammo. Someone do the disclaimer.

Allie: DarkWolfAssassin does not own Pokémon. He owns his OC's such as me, and his plot. Jack goes to kyled91doc, Rina and Blizz go to GSlayer, and Chuck goes to Pokemon Forever.

mrbean236: I do my best to update for you guys.

Pokemon Forever: Yeah, he can be a bit of an ass, but he respects Stanley's strength, so he is less of an ass to him. Also, it means a lot to hear that my battles are, as you say, amazing. I do my best to keep them flowing but not take two chapters unless it's necessary. So, thank you.

GSlayer: I never really envisioned Rina using Aura Sphere and such since Aura was granted to her. So I guess I'll have to do something about that. She may have the power with you, but here she has to learn. I'll get on that.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 28: Quick Recuperation

-(ooo)- Time: 5:05pm, Location: Lilycove PKMN CNTR, POV: Stanley.

We had been here for a few hours now, in the Center. The gunfire died down quickly after ES arrived. Rina was currently arguing with Blizz while we sat in the cafeteria.

"I! WILL! NOT! DO IT!" Blizz shouted. By now, everyone was used to the talking Lucario.

"We are helping Stanley, and if that means killing people to help save his life, then we're doing it!" Rina shouted back. Now, no one was paying attention since this had been going on for about an hour, so again, everyone was used to it.

"Do they normally argue this long?" Jack asked beside me.

"No. But this is a delicate topic for the two of them. I'm surprised Rina even suggested it." I said. "They hate trainers that train Pokémon to kill." I said.

"Why are you even suggesting this!?" Blizz asked.

"We _have _to help! The Remnants won't show mercy!" Rina shouted.

"So we run! I will not kill! Period!"

I looked to Taisetsu, who was watching intently. She had a frown on her face, probably from the negative emotions coming from the two.

_-If Blizz won't do anything, why not train Rina in more advanced Aura techniques?-_ Taisetsu suddenly said. The two looked at her, Rina with hope, Blizz with anger.

"Hell no! It's just as bad!" Blizz shouted.

"Blizz, you won't have to do a thing when the fighting starts." Rina said.

"I don't give a shit. It's not happening."

_-And if Rina is mortally wounded?-_ Taisetsu said. We all looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Blizz asked.

_-Let's say Stanley is too far to help you, or has too many to deal with and help you simultaneously. If Rina is shot, knocked out, etc, what then? You're going to dodge all the bullets? Knock them out? You'd be dead. If we ever get into a situation like before, with no back up, you'll have to take a stand. I know I would.-_ Taisetsu said. _–So here's the ultimatum, you either get the courage to kill, or train Rina to kill, or you'll eventually end up dead.-_ She said. I was surprised, Taisetsu never seemed so adamant about stuff like this.

"I . . . NO!" Blizz shouted. "We are not killing!"

"So I guess it's just me and Taisetsu. You helped the first time, back at the temple, but that was knocking them out. I've gotten used to killing. For the most part. I think you have to learn to as well." I said.

"Why can't you understand!? I want us to stay safe! That's why I don't want to kill!" Blizz said. She started tearing up.

_-Maybe if you had the will to kill in the first place, you would be in Unova and not here!-_ Taisetsu shouted before gasping and covering up her mouth, even though it was not needed. Blizz's eyes widened, along with Rina's.

"T-Taisetsu." Rina said in disbelief.

_-I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to . . . It slipped out.-_ I was astonished that she used Rina's parents as a motivational push, it was way too far.

"What's she talkin' about?" Jack asked.

"Rina's parents were killed by Zangoose, and Rina and Blizz were attacked as well. Rina was saved by Blizz's parents. Blizz took very little harm from them, but Rina had the worst of it. Lost her parents, and nearly died." I said quietly. Blizz was looking down, and Rina was sobbing.

_-I . . . I'm. I can't atone for what I said. I will take my leave.-_ Taisetsu said standing to teleport.

"No. You're right." Blizz said. Taisetsu looked at her in shock. "I wanted to keep us safe by never killing, but sometimes, you have to. I just never wanted to admit it." Blizz looked up at Taisetsu. "I'll train Rina, and help in the fights. I won't like it, but I'll do it." She said. Taisetsu sat down slowly. Rina looked at me.

"Stan, if I kill someone, you'll be there, right?" She asked. I nodded.

"Of course. I'll help you both deal with it." I said. She smiled and stood.

"Thank you. Now, after this, I need a shower." She said walking away. Jack leaned towards me.

"She wants the D." He whispered. I elbowed him in the gut.

"Oof! What the hell?" He asked.

"Fuck you man, she's like a sister to me. She's not eye candy to me." I said.

"I'm still here." Blizz said. Jack looked over to her.

"And?"

"I heard what you said." Blizz said smirking. Jack audibly swallowed.

"Ehehe, what'll it take for you not to tell her?" He asked.

"Oh there is no price that can match the face you will make when she Aura kicks you in the balls." She said.

"I suggest you get out of here Jack. I've seen the after effects of that. Poor guy was in the hospital for over a week." I said. Jack got up and ran out of the cafeteria.

"See ya later Stan, I'll beat ya next time!" He said quickly as he left. Blizz and I laughed and high fived each other.

"Oh that was awesome." I said. Blizz nodded.

"I don't know how you do it Stan." Blizz said.

"Do what?"

"Cheer me and Rina up so easily. It's like you have a special ability of your own." She said. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Aw come on, you'll make me blush." I said.

_-Why don't you blush, it's fun to see you flustered.-_ Taisetsu said smiling. I looked at her and shook my head.

"I could say the same to you dear." I said. She put a finger to her lip.

_-Ah ah ah. I'm Taisetsu in public love. You call me Taisetsu. I can call you whatever I please.-_ She said winking.

"Whatever Tai. So, wanna get something to eat?" I asked. The two girls nodded and we got up to get out food.

-(ooo)- Time: Same, Location: ES Sinnoh HQ, POV: 3rd Person

David was talking to Emily and Alex in person while James was on a video phone.

"So preparations are complete?" James asked. "That was quick."

"Well, everything but governmental approval. But, with Team Rocket acting up, I feel like it shouldn't be long." Alex said.

"So when do you want the kids?" James asked.

"Not for a while. We still need to set up in Kanto and Johto. Get all settled and make ourselves at home. Plus Snow still has her mission." Alex said.

"She needs to get on that soon. We need that info." Emily said.

"Yeah, but I can't put a restraint on her. I never do for you guys." David said.

"True, but she needs to do the job soon. James, push her in the right direction." Alex said.

"Got it, that all?" He asked. The three nodded and the screen went blank.

"So, how are things looking?" Emily said.

"From the report James sent, not good. Still very little League influence, public approval is up from the Lilycove incident, and politically, we're stuck." David said looking at a computer screen.

"Well he is a _military_ strategist. Not the kind of person for the job." Alex said. "I prefer the political field, since every politician has something they want to hide. It's basically a job requirement. I like blackmailing them." Alex said. David and Emily could feel the sneer behind his mask.

"I'm good with the people, I always have been. After all the fights I had to stop with David and Bruce." She said.

"All the while Cassidy and Mike laughed their asses off." David said rolling his eyes. Emily giggled.

"You all must have been close." Alex said.

"Yeah, we were. But it's in the past. All that matters now is our plan, and Mike and Cassidy stand in our way." David said, Emily and Alex nodding.

"Meeting dismissed. I have to look over some reports. Emily, meet me in my office in an hour." David said standing and leaving.

"He's not very subtle, is he?" Alex asked.

"Only to you Alex. I'm going now." Emily said standing up.

"Don't tire yourself out just ye, we have to work out before we go to our separate regions!" Alex said before Emily left. She stopped and turned with a glare.

"I will kill you one day." She said before leaving. When Alex was sure she was out of earshot, he burst out laughing for a little before calming down.

"Oh dear that was good. The death threat made it even better." He said taking out his dagger. "She'd be dead before she took a step." He said looking at the dagger. He then put it away and left the room.

-(ooo)- Time: 6:09pm, Location: Littleroot Town, POV: Lily 1st Person

I had been feeling . . . odd, since Giritina marked me as his Prophet or whatever. I only felt it when I was alone, but I was still the same old Lily around others. It didn't really bother me, it was more like a nagging in the back of my mind. However, when we got news of the Lilycove incident, I felt very little sadness. That struck me as odd, seeing as so many people died. Thank Arceus Engulfing Shadows was able to stop them.

"I WANT YOU HOME RIGHT NOW!" My mom screamed from downstairs. I sighed at the ongoing argument. Stanley made the very bad decision to say he was in the middle of Lilycove at the time of the incident. And now he was arguing with Mom.

[Your brother isn't very smart, is he?] Midnight asked. I smiled.

"He has his rare moments." I said. Midnight smiled and shook her head. Zack was learning how to operate the bathtub.

[OOOOOWWWWWWW!] By trial and error. Midnight sighed and ran in and came back with Zack, with steam coming off his body.

"He used only hot water at the highest temperature, didn't he?" I asked. Midnight dropped Zack and nodded.

[I get the point Aunt Midnight, use both hot and cold water.] He said rubbing the base of his foot.

[That's right. You should have listened before. At least you jumped into cold water and not hot water.] She said.

"I'd rather have a Ralts Popsicle then a boiled Ralts." I said smiling. Zack pouted and I heard the tub draining.

"Very good Zack, your psychic powers are getting better!" I said. He smiled and an back into the bathroom.

[Should I watch him?] Midnight asked.

"If he screws up, we'll hear it." I said. The argument downstairs had ended, so I guess Stanley won. He wouldn't give up after fifteen minutes.

[So, is it still there?] Midnight asked. I turned and lifted the back of my shirt.

"You tell me." I said. I knew the answer. Midnight sighed.

[Still there.] She said.

"It's not going away Midnight." I said turning back to her as I let my shirt fall.

[I know but, don't you feel, anything?] She asked.

"What do you mean?"

[You're Giritina's servant! Prophet, whatever! You serve the devil!] She said.

"And? He seems nice?" I said.

[I've been around to know human religion. "God thought Satan beautiful thirty minutes before he sent him to hell." Sound familiar?] She asked.

"Yes, ma and Giritina. However, I can't send him to the Distortion World, nor am I God. I'm Lily Zenex." I said. Then I smirked. "Prophet of Giritina." Midnight stared at me with a deadpanned expression.

[Really?] She said. I nodded.

"Obviously I won't go saying it everyone. Even atheists would freak a bit." I said. "You okay Zack!?" I shouted to the bathroom.

[A-Okaaayyyy!] We heard and then we heard a splash. [I'm good!]

[What about him?] She asked.

"Midnight, I have you, a black Absol, and a Ralts with purple hair and black gems. I feel like I should be working for him. But that's just me." I said.

[I hope you think before you act on his orders.] She said. I sat in silence for a minute.

"I don't think I can." I said. The thought of disobeying Giritina seemed terrifying, even if he wouldn't punish me. I looked to the silver feather that lays in a case on my dresser. "Not just because the very thought scares me, but because I feel like whatever he wants me to do with that feather is very important." I said.

[Do you really think that?] Midnight asked. I looked back to her.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" I asked. She stared at me for a moment.

[I'm, going to check on Zack. Back soon.] She said before leaving my room.

'I wonder how Stanley will take it when I tell him. _If_ I tell him.' I thought to myself looking at my mirror. I sighed and got up to help with Zack bath, knowing he'd need it.

-(ooo)- Time: 6:30pm, Location: Lilycove PKMN CNTR, POV: Stanley.

I walked into our room in the Pokémon Center with a groan and sat on the couch.

"I told you not to tell her, but what do you do? You tell her." Rina said flipping through channels on the TV.

"I know I know. It was hard as hell convincing her to let me keep going." I said.

"Like you would have gone back." Blizz said from behind me. She was lying on a bed.

"That's true. I've come too far to just turn back. I'm sure Kalos would just take me somewhere secluded and kill me if I did." I said.

_-I'd try to stop her of course.-_ Taisetsu said. She as sitting in a chair next to a window, looking out to the city. She turned to me. _–After all, I'm not going to let you become her snack after we said we loved each other.-_ She said smiling.

"Aw it's so cute I might barf." Blizz said. "Hey, whoa, Taisetsuuuuuuu!" I saw Blizz go flying into the wall and slump down, her head on the floor. "That, was a dick move." She said glaring at Taisetsu.

_-Then don't make fun of it.-_ She said sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah, yeah." Blizz said getting up. Ina was holding in her laughter. "Oh shut up."

"Why? That was awesome!" Rina said laughing. I shook my head at the two.

"So, how are you two going to keep your little relationship alive?" Rina asked when she calmed down.

"Well, most likely, when we're alone. Or with you two." I said.

"Try not to be too loud at night though." Blizz said.

". . . Are you asking to die?" I asked. Blizz looked at Taisetsu, who was blushing furiously along with her glare.

". . . Umm, just kidding?" Blizz said raising her arms up. Taisetsu charged a Thunderbolt.

"Easy Tai, she was just playing around." I said. She looked at me and dispelled her Thunderbolt.

_-You're lucky.-_ She said before turning back to the window. Blizz let out a sigh.

"Thanks Stan."

"Oh don't get me wrong, I wanted to see you get blasted, but I'd rather not pay for property damage." I said.

"Oh thanks ass." She retorted. I chuckled.

"So, we're going to Mossdeep tomorrow?" Rina asked.

"Yeah. There, we fight Tate and Liza." I said.

"And maybe hit the beaches." Rina said.

"I'm in!" Blizz shouted.

_-I've never actually spent time at a beach. I think I'd enjoy it, and the others will too. Well, not Hakuhyo.-_ Taisetsu said.

"Wait, would she need a bathing suit because of her dress?" Rina asked.

"Can it even come off?" I asked.

_-Yes it can. The same goes for a Kirlia's skirt. We just never really do. But I feel as though swimming in this would be hard.-_ She said pulling on her dress.

"Gives ya something to think about huh?" Blizz whispered.

"Taisetsu, Thunderbolt Blizz." I said. Almost immediately Blizz was shocked by Taisetsu.

_-So why did I do that?-_ She said.

"Wow, talk about "shoot first ask questions later."" Rina said getting up to help Blizz.

"Just read my mind." I said. She shrugged and stared at me before gasping.

_-BLIZZ!-_ She shouted, blushing again.

"I hate you Stanley." Blizz said getting up.

"Hate you too." I said.

"Anyways, Taisetsu, I'm taking you shopping!" Rina shouted grabbing Taisetsu's wrist.

_-W-what?-_ She asked before being pulled out of her chair.

"We have to get you a bathing suit! Come on!" She shouted. Blizz, you staying?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm worried I might get shocked again." Blizz said. Rina nodded and ran out the door with Taisetsu being pulled behind her.

"Say anything perverted regarding me and Taisetsu and I will send someone out to keep you occupied." I said.

"No worries, I'm done with that okay? Sheesh." She said. I chuckled.

"Well, I'm going to do some drawing." I said getting up and getting my sketch book.

"Alright, I'll just take a shower." Blizz said walking into the bathroom.

"Don't rip the towels!" I shouted to her. She poked her head out of the bathroom.

"Fuck you." She said before closing the door. I smiled and shook my head before going back to my drawing.

-(ooo)- Time: Irrelevant, Location: Distortion World, POV: Mike

I was hopping from floating rock to floating rock, trying to find Giritina in his own world. And it was one daunting task; I had been at it for hours . . . I think. I finally found the Guardian of Death looking at the Zenex girl through one of his little bubbles. I jumped and a rock appeared so I could land behind him.

"Yo, Giri, what up?" I asked. The dragon turned to see me.

[Hello Assassin. To what do I owe the honor?] He asked.

"Just checking in on ya. Arceus told me about that little thing you did to her." I said pointing at the bubble.

[Are you here to right my wrong?] He asked, tensing.

"No, I think you did the right thing. You set it up so we have an agent in Johto who will help Lugia and not play by Arceus' rules." I said.

[Really now, and did she say anything?]

"After I told her off? Nah, I think she was in shock after the stuff I said to her." I said.

[So, any other reason you are here?] He asked. I jumped up and near the bubble, to see the girl washing a Ralts with purple hair and black gems, along with a black furred Absol helping.

"I wanted to see if she was okay. She looks like she's doing fine." I said.

[She is. She has been taking care of that Ralts like a full grown adult.] Giritina said.

"She's doing a better job than I could have. I have to go. I promised Cassidy a date, and I have no idea if I'm late, early, or on time." I said. Giritina gave a chuckled and opened a portal to my last location.

[I felt you're entrance, and this is where you came in from. Good day Assassin.] Giritina said. I nodded and went throught the portal. Cassidy was there, arms crossed.

"I'd be madder at you for being two hours late if you hadn't gone into a realm where time is twisted." She said. I sheepishly chuckled while rubbing the back of my head.

"Sorry. Come on, I'll make it up to ya." I said.

"Oh? And how do you plan to do that?" She asked. I teleported behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I'll take you out to a very fancy dinner, and the rest, I up to you." I whispered in her ear.

"I like the way you think. Let's walk." She whispered back. I moved to her side and we started to walk towards Lilycove, since we were at Mt. Pyre.

'I hope this plan of Arceus and I have goes well. I shouldn't worry about that right now. For now, I'll focus on the girl of my dreams.'

* * *

DWA: That is a horrible ending.

Kalos: Oh really? What makes you say that?

DWA: I had no clue how to end this off. Whatever. I don't have anything to say here, so, I guess I'll say review and have a good weekend!


	29. To Mossdeep City

DWA: Hey guys, how's it going? Good? Good. For myself, I'm fine, I just have a mild cough. But enough about that, you came here to read! So, I don't own Pokémon, only my OC's and plot. Blizz and Rina go to GSlyer, Jack goes to kyled91doc, and Chuck goes to Pokemon Forever.

Guest: Yeah, I always thought a Gardevior could take its dress off. And with Diglett, its tiny arms and feet are underground, simple. After all that happened, I felt there was need for a calm chapter.

GSlayer: One, yes a side purpose was to torture Blizz. She got me pretty good before Mike stopped her, I felt I needed revenge. Now, for the cliff-hanger, there wasn't one. Just a nice normal ending to a chapter.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 29: To Mossdeep City

-(ooo)- Time: 2:26, Location: Unknown, POV: 3rd Person

Chuck and Ashley were standing in a clearing in a forest, waiting for Mike to appear, whenever that'll be.

"He said he'd be here at two. Though he's late." Ashley said.

"Just be patient. He'll be here." Chuck said. He was tired of waiting, since it was past two in the morning, but he knew the virtue of patience.

After another few moments, Cassidy and Mike teleported into the clearing.

"Sorry guys, took a bit longer than expected. So, happy you guys waited." Mike said sheathing his katana. Cassidy was dusting herself off.

"Let me guess, an ES patrol?" Ashley asked. Mike nodded.

"Yeah, quite a big one too." He said. "So, anything to report?"

"Not really. Sinnoh has become a bit more aware, but it seems ES is everywhere in Sinnoh. The League is doing as much as they can without raising suspicion from the government, the public, or ES. Though with ES, I'm sure they know." Ashley said.

"Hoenn's doing pretty well. Most of the Gym Leaders distrusted ES from the moment they heard of them. Norman seems to like them for some reason." Chuck said.

"Well, they do have his kid." Cassidy said.

"You haven't taken care of that?" Ashley asked.

"Why wasn't I informed, and why haven't we done anything?" Chuck asked.

"We haven't done anything because he's in their headquarters here in Hoenn. So, we need help." Mike said.

"Who's help? We have me, a Mistress of the Sands, Chuck, a master of the ethereal powers, Cassidy, the Angelus Maiden, and you Mike, the Arceus Assassin." Ashley said.

"Yeah, we could storm the place and get him out easy. However, I don't want to do that without someone else." Mike said.

"Who?" Chuck asked. Mike looked up at the crescent moon.

"The Resonance Soul."

-(ooo)- Time: 7:47am, Location: Lilycove Docks, POV: Stanley, 1st Person

The four of us were on the boat as it left the harbor, looking at Lilycove city get smaller as the boat moved.

"You think we'll ever go back there?" Rina asked as we walked to the front of the ship.

"I don't know. We have mixed memories there, but more bad than good." I said.

-_However, I have an amazing memory there.-_ Taisetsu said hugging my arm.

"Well they are called the Embrace Pokémon." Blizz said. I nodded and smiled at Taisetsu, and she smiled back. We got to the front of the ship and looked out to the ocean for a few minutes.

I turned to the very open deck of the ship. The ship was designed to have a large deck, with the navigation deck at the back of the ship. There were trainers and travelers all over the deck, but where we were, the deck was very open.

"Say, how about we let out some of our Pokémon? I'm sure they'd enjoy the air." I said. Rina smiled.

"Sounds good, let's do it." Rina said getting her Poke Balls out and throwing them up. I pressed a button on my PLD and my custom Poke Balls shot up one at a time, each opening and releasing the Pokémon inside. They all appeared with a cry of happiness.

"Okay guys, sit back and relax, but don't cause any trouble." I said. Kalos took to the skies and slowly followed the boat, seemingly enjoying the sea air. Nuregami jumped into the water and followed alongside the boat. Hakuhyo jumped onto a railing and smiled as the wind hit his face. Allie seemed to be chasing her own tail, probably happy to not be on the run for once. Mystery simply watched over Allie. I looked at Latios' ball, which I kept in my pocket.

_-I'll be fine Stanley, no need to have me come out.-_ He said through telepathy. I nodded and took a seat on a lounge chair, Taisetsu sitting next to me; and I looked to Rina's team.

Cinders was talking to Kytt, and seemed to be having a fun time by the way they were laughing. Asuna and Rain were having a conversation by the railings, one which Hakuhyo decided to join in. I assumed there was a problem, but that's because Hakuhyo is like a shrink. I looked over to see Blizz and Nero talking, and actually wanted to hear what they were saying, so I listened in.

[So I'm not allowed to give you a fucking compliment?] Nero asked. Blizz sighed.

"You can complement me all you want, but for some reason, I feel like your mocking me." Blizz said.

[Why the fuck would I mock you? If I call you cute, without a damn curse word, you know I mean it. You are cute when you're pissed.] He said.

"And when I'm not?" Blizz asked crossing her arms.

[. . . Fuck you. That's a damn trap question.] Nero said. [No matter what I say, I'll be wrong.] He said. Blizz chuckled.

"Very good. Now answer." She said.

[Again, fuck, you.] Nero said. Blizz growled at him.

[Growl all you want. I like it.] Nero said with a sneer. Blizz looked shocked for a second before glaring at him.

"You are such an asshole!" She shouted.

[Thank you for telling me what I already know bitch. If you want to piss me off, try harder.] Nero said smirking.

"I swear to Arceus Nero, you piss me off so fucking much!" She shouted getting in his face.

[You know you love it.] Nero said licking her snout. Blizz pulled back quickly with a shocked expression. Nero chuckled.

[I'm going to get better acquainted with Kytt. See ya round bitch.] Nero said walking away. Blizz stood there with a shocked expression. She then shook her head and looked to Nero. I looked at Nero, and he was having a conversation with Cinders and Kytt. Blizz sighed and came over to Rina, Taisetsu and I. Rina had sat down sometime during the time I was listening into Blizz and Nero's conversation.

"I hate Nero." Blizz said sitting down.

"Right." I said getting my sketchbook.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"I watched your conversation with him." I said. "Not much else to say." I said. I saw the drawing I had done of my team, and flipped to a new page, and started the same background.

"Well . . . fuck you." She said. Rina chuckled.

"Whatever Blizz. Just enjoy the ride." She said. I nodded.

"Yeah Blizz. Enjoy the ride." I said. Allie jumped onto my lap, luckily, not ruining my drawing.

[Hey Stan, whatcha doin'?] She asked.

"Doing a drawing of my team, one that you almost messed up." I said. She looked at me.

[Am I in trouble?] She asked.

"No, just don't scare me or jump in my lap when I'm drawing, okay?" I said. She nodded and hopped down. Then the P.A turned on.

"To whoever owns the Salamence that is following the ship, please have it land. Many of our passengers are worried it's wild." The captain said. I looked up.

"Kalos! Gotta come down now!" I shouted. Kalos started to descended and landed gently on the deck.

[I was having fun up there.] She said frowning.

"Sorry, the other passengers were worried you were wild." I said.

[Sounds stupid. Why would a Salamence be way out here?] She asked I shook my head.

"The world has some stupid people in it." I said.

"If you go on the internet, it's even worse." Rina said looking at her Pokegear. "Want an example?" She asked.

"No thank you." I said. She shrugged and went back to her phone. I looked to Hakuhyo, who was watching the sea while sitting on a railing.

"Hey Hakuhyo, is Nuregami all right!?" I shouted to him. He looked down and turned to me with a nod.

"Thanks!" I shouted back. He waved a claw as to say "No problem" as he turned to the sea. I went back to my drawing, which will be a rolling hillside, with a few trees and a rock near where I'm drawing the team.

_-Are you going to be in the drawing?-_ Taisetsu asked.

"I wasn't planning on it. Do you want me to be in the drawing?" I asked.

_-I don't see why not. You're part of this team too. Just be careful to have us not holding hands.-_ She said. I chuckled and nodded.

"Got it Taisetsu." I said.

"How about putting us in that drawing?" Blizz asked.

"Umm, I'll do a separate drawing for you guys, and then, I'll make one for all of us." I said smiling.

Blizz smiled and nodded before lying back and putting her paws behind her head.

We all relaxed as the boat moved towards Mossdeep City.

-(ooo)- Time: 8:34am, Location: ES Hoenn HQ Training Room, POV: 3rd Person

It was a busy day in the training room, mainly because James had said for everyone to get into shape after all the lazing around and the sloppy operation in Lilycove. Danny was at a punching bag trying to better his physical strength. Snow was practicing on a stuffed dummy, using combinations of punches and kicks. Danny's Pokémon were all doing their own training in the next room. Danny had no idea what they were doing, but he trusted Lucario and Empoleon to make sure everyone works hard. If they couldn't do it, Spiritomb would probably scare them into it.

"Hey, are you getting tired yet?" Snow asked. He stopped hitting the bag and looked at her.

"Not really, how about you?" He asked. In truth, his arms were tired as hell, and he was ready to go to a cardio machine.

"Did you forget who you're talking to?" She said placing a hand on her hip. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Right, right. Excuse me Snow, I forgot I was talking to the queen of exercising. It fits really, when you fall, people feel more inclined to work off those winter pounds." Danny said. Snow laughed.

"You have a point I guess. It's more when I melt though." She said. Danny shrugged.

"Well, I'm heading to a treadmill, you?" She asked.

"Elliptical. Come on, let's see if we can't get next to each other." Danny said.

The two walked around and luckily found a treadmill and elliptical next to each other and got on their respective machines and started running.

"So, when do you think we'll be split up?" Danny asked.

"Probably when I'm done with my main mission here." Snow replied

"When's that?" He asked.

"Whenever I decide to go to the governmental building in Evergrande City." Snow said.

"Evergrande!?" Danny asked. Snow nodded.

"Yep. I'll probably go during the League. It'll have more security with the battlefields than the building. Someone's gotta keep those crowds in line." Snow said.

"Still, it's pretty dangerous. If you need help, you can take Alakazam. He'll get you out of a tight spot if you need to." Danny said.

"No Danny. This is my mission and mine alone. As much as I appreciate the offer, I'll have to turn it down." She said.

"Okay Snow. I . . . I just want you to be safe. That's all." Danny said.

"Aww, that's so sweet. Thanks Danny. I'll be sure to be careful." She said. "And hey, if I succeed at this, I'll become an Admin. Of course, I'll request that I work with you after the operations in Johto and Kanto." She said. Danny knew about the Admin position, and was happy that she would get it, however, that may mean she'd be going on less missions, and staying back to coordinate things. Though, he doubted it, her skills on the field are too good to lose.

"Thanks Snow, means a lot." Danny said. Snow looked at him and smiled.

"No problem." She said getting her hair out of the way. Normally, her left eye, but when she worked out or exercised, it moved thanks to the sweat or her moving it as it got in the way. This allowed Danny to nearly get lost in her green eyes. He pulled away quickly; he didn't want to get more attached than he already was.

"So, what do you want to do after this?" She asked.

"I dunno, probably relax." Danny said. Snow gave a chuckle.

"Other than that wise guy." She said.

"I have no clue. Do you have anything?" Danny asked.

"Guess."

"Snow."

"Try three times, if you get it, we'll do it after we relax, if you don't, right after we're done here." She said. Danny sighed.

"Fine. Video Games?" He guessed. Snow shook her head.

"Early Lunch?" Again, Snow shook her head.

"Have a freaking picnic?" Danny guessed. Snow giggled.

"Close, but no cigar." Snow said.

'How is a picnic close?' Danny thought to himself. Snow stopped her treadmill and walked over to Danny, who stopped running.

"Get all prettied up Danny, you're taking me on a date." She said. Danny's mouth dropped open.

"Wait, what!?" Danny asked.

"Oh come on, I can see you sneaking peaks at me. Stop that by the way. Now, I was going to see if you'd go on one, but the game made it easier to ask." She said. "Now, I'm going to take a shower, see ya soon." She said with a wink. Danny got down from his elliptical.

"She's forcing me to go on a date with her, and I don't want to get too attached. Fantastic. Oh well, may as well make this date count." Danny said to himself as he walked to the showers.

**(I never mentioned the age of Danny, Eli and Erica. So go with, at this time, Eli and Erica are fourteen, and Danny is fifteen, just a year older. Sorry I never mentioned that.)**

-(ooo)- Time: 10:27am, Location: Near Mossdeep City, POV: Stanley, 1st Person

I sighed as I put my pencil in my lap and looked at the drawing so far. The rolling hills and such were done. I had Latios high in the sky in the background, Hakuhyo sitting in the tree with one leg up to his chest and the other hanging off the branch. One arm was supporting him while the other was on his kneecap. Mystery was poking her head out from behind the tree. I had begun drawing Taisetsu leaning on the rock, but felt like I needed a break.

'This is turning out great. I wonder how the others are doing.'

I looked around and saw that most of the others were asleep. Kalos was curled and her wing was providing shade for Allie and Hakuhyo. Nuregami was on the deck and curled up as well. Mystery was asleep, but was hovering in midair, so that was a bit creepy. Rain and Cinders curled up next to each other and fell asleep. Asuna and Kytt were having a conversation and seemed to be the only ones awake. Taisetsu was asleep on the lounge chair she was on, along with Rina and Blizz. Nero was near Blizz, and asleep, curled into a ball.

'Well at least they are getting some rest.'

"Wow, look at them all." I heard a female voice say quietly. I turned a bit to see a boy in a red jacket and a girl with a green jacket looking at our Pokémon.

"Can I help you?" I asked. They turned to me with sheepish smiles.

"No no, we're fine. Sorry for the inconvenience." The boy said. Something about them looked familiar.

"Hey, you two look familiar. Were you in the last Sinnoh League?" I asked. The two nodded. "I thought so. Are you participating here?" I asked. They shook their heads no.

"We came here to find our friend." The girl, whose name if I recall right was Erica, said.

"You mean the kid in the blue jacket?" I asked. I remembered his fight with the boy, I think his name is Eli. The blue jacket kid was Danny.

"Yeah." Eli said.

"Did you find him?" I asked. They nodded, but looked sad.

"We found him alright. Just, not the way we wanted to." Erica said.

"I just can't believe he turned to-" Eli said

"Shh!" Erica cut him off.

"Turned to what?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." He said.

Then I remembered back in Mauville, the boy with the Lucario and Spiritomb. Danny in the League had those two, it was a long shot, but just maybe . . .

"Did he join Engulfing Shadows?" I asked. Eli looked at me, and rushed over, grabbing my shirt and pulling me up.

"How do you know that?" He asked quietly.

"I've met him before, calm down. If anyone here wakes up to this, you're in for a thrashing." I said. He let me go and I sat back down.

"Where did you meet him?" He asked.

"In Mauville, a long time ago. He helped fight off some Remnants with a Lucario and Spiritomb. He . . . used them to kill the Remnants." I said. I waited for a reaction, but got none.

"So, he's like Mike." Erica said.

"Wait, you know about that!?" I asked. They nodded.

"He probably left out a lot, but we know who's good, and bad. If you know about Mike's escapades with his Pokémon, you obviously have talked to him before hand." Eli said. I glanced at the Poke Ball that held Latios in my pocket.

"Yeah we've talked before. Among other things." I said. They nodded.

"So, why are you going to Mossdeep?" Erica asked.

"To get the Mind Badge. Rina is too." I said looking at her sleeping form.

"You two together?" Eli asked.

"In what context?" I asked.

"Traveling buddies." He said.

"In that way yes. People constantly think we're dating." I said.

"Oh. Well, I had the feeling you might be, but I didn't want to ask." Eli said.

"He has the habit of jumping to conclusions." Erica said.

"Do not." Eli said pouting.

"So, which one's are yours?" Erica asked.

"Well, I have Taisetsu, the Gardevoir, Kalos the Salamance, Hakuhyo the Sneasel, Mystery the Mismagius, Nuregami the Milotic, and Allie, the Eevee." I said, pointing to each one.

"Wow, you're Gardevoir is shiny!" Erica said.

"Yeah, I was lucky to get her. Mike gave me her and Mystery. He's the whole reason I'm out here." I said.

"Really? That's interesting. Now, no offence, but why would he take an interest in you?" Eli asked.

"I guess I had potential." I said shrugging. I knew the real reason, but didn't know how much of Mike they knew.

"I guess so." Erica said.

"Well, we'll be docking in thirty or so minutes." Eli said checking a Poketch'. "So I think we'll be taking our leave. It was nice to meet you . . . uhh."

"Stanley. Stanley Zenex." I said.

"Okay, nice to have met you Stanley, I hope we meet again." Eli said. The two then took their leave. I looked at all the sleeping Pokémon and smiled.

"I'll let them sleep. I'm sure we'll be battling today." I said getting my sketchbook and pencil to continue my drawing.

-(ooo)- Time: 12:07pm, Location: Littleroot Middle School, POV: Lily 1st Person

It was lunchtime, well for me anyways. That and any others who shared my scheduled lunch period. Midnight chowed down on some Pokechow while Zack ate a sandwich. I was having a sandwich too, the same as Zack's, PB&J.

"So, how is it you two?" I asked. Midnight looked up from her bowl and smiled, showing it was fine. Zack swallowed what was in his mouth and gave a big smile.

[Delicious!] He said taking a large bite of the sandwich.

"That's good. I'm glad you like it." I said. I felt a twinge in the back of my mind and sighed.

"When will you learn it's impossible to sneak up on me?" I asked the person behind me.

"Damn it! How do you know!?" Kayla said. I turned to see her with another person, Corey.

"Hey Corey, and Kayla, call it an intuition." I said smiling. As much as I'd like to believe myself, I knew it was Master Giritina's mark helping me out. Wait, DAMMIT I SAID MASTER AGAIN!

"Whatever, so, how's it going with these two?" Kayla asked.

"There fine, why?" I asked.

"We were just curious. After all, you get along with them so well, and those amazing translators your brother sent must be helping." I sighed. I never should have told Kayla, she tends to gossip.

"Kayla, what did I say about the translators?" I asked.

"That they were awesome?" She guessed.

"No, I said not to tell anyone!" I shouted. She seemed to shrink back.

"Oh right . . . ehehehe." Kayla seemed worried.

"I'm not going to sick Midnight on you." I said. She sighed. "But that doesn't mean you are getting off scott-free." I said with a smirk. She looked up with a fearful face.

"You wouldn't . . ." She said. I knew there was one thing Kayla feared, and that was being tickled.

"Zack, try and hold her." I said. Zack formed two orbs in his hands that had a purple smoke coming off of them. He then threw them and they spun around Kayla, two double helixes appearing and seemingly locking her in place.

"Lily, I can't move! Like, at all! I can only talk, what did he do?" She asked.

"I . . . don't know. Zack, what did you do?" I asked.

[I'm holding her, just like you said to do.] He said with a questioning look.

"You can let her go now." I said. Zack's eyes flashed purple and Kayla moved around in joy.

[That, was not any move I've seen. Zack, dear, what was that?] Midnight asked.

[I don't know, it just felt . . . natural.] He said. I heard the bell in the distance signaling the end of the period.

"We'll talk about it later, we have to move!" I said. I packed everything up, grabbed Zack, and hopped on Midnight.

"Onwards!" I shouted and Midnight took off, leaving Corey and Kayla in the dust. As we sped to the school, I looked to Zack.

'What was that move? It looked, dark. Too dark for even a Dark type. I'll think about it later.' I thought to myself.

* * *

DWA: Oh hey look, another calming chapter.

Blizz: Getting bored over here.

DWA: The action picks up again next chapter, don't worry. Anyways guys, I don't have much too really say, besides the fact I only got two reviews! Like, the hell guys? Where'd ya go? So remember, REVIEW!


	30. Mossdeep Gym

DWA: Hey guys, guess what? This chapter exceeds the length of Arc 1! Awesome right? (Sarcasm) Still guys, I'm glad to get this far, and know that there is still much more to do. We have the 7th and 8th gym, and the League! That's a lot of stuff! Alright guys, someone will do a disclaimer, and I'll reply to reviews.

Kalos: DarkWolfAssassin does not own Pokémon, just his OC's and plot. Jack goes to kyled91doc, Blizz and Rina go to GSlayer, and Chuck goes to Pokemon Forever.

GSlayer: So Blizz is ticklish? Huh, I'll remember that. Anyways, thanks for the kind words.

The Great T: I do what I do.

Pokemon Forever: Danny and Snow's date, that'll be "fun." Stanley and Rina getting the badge will actually be fun, and Zack . . . *grin deviously* you'll find out later. But yeah, just an average day in the world of Pokémon.

Garrett: Just give credit to me. It is my OC.

One last thing guys, I was going to do this later, but I decided to do it now. In celebration of surpassing Arc 1 in length, and it being chapter 30, I have opened OC Submissions! The format will be here, and on my profile. The floodgates are open, let me have it guys! Send them via Facebook or PM. If you do it on Facebook, don't forget your Pen name so I know who to give credit to.

* * *

Arc 3 OC Submission Form

Rules: Simple stuff here, follow the guidelines. I will choose one Traveling companion, and two rivals. Other characters may make cameo appearances or I may find another role for them.

Name: (First and Last)

Gender:

Age:

Role: Rival (Stanely/Rina) (Also, are they a love interest for Rina?)

Traveling Companion (Must be from Kanto and hate Pokephelia.) Trainer/Contester/Breeder/Researcher

Looks:

Bio: (Includes past, home town, etc)

Team: (If you want a specific team, put it here. Moves are not needed, I'll set that up. If you have no specific team, I'll make one and go over it with you.)

Extra: A space for any extra info that the categories above do not cover.

* * *

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokepeech]

* * *

Chapter 30: Mossdeep Gym

-(ooo)- Time: 12:22pm, Location: Mossdeep City, POV: Stanley, 1st Person

"Mossdeep is awesome!" Rina shouted. I chuckled at her. Still, she was right, Mossdeep was a nice city. Many people were very nice, and there were a lot of shops with rare items. Someone told us about a market with some cool stuff, and we were heading there. I looked to Taisetsu, who was walking beside me.

"I thought Gardevoir floated." I said, now just noticing.

_-I like the exercise. Besides, I spent way too much time riding on your shoulder.- _She said. I shrugged and kept walking.

"Hey, I see the market!" Blizz said. Like normal, we got many stares as we ran to the market. We simply tuned them out. Of course, the market is much harder to have peace and quiet. There were a lot of people, all talking over one another.

"Hey Rina, you wanna split up?" I asked. She turned and shook her head.

"No way, we need to see this together!" She said grabbing my arm.

"And here I thought we weren't a couple." I said sweatdropping. She didn't hear me as she pulled me through the market, Taisetsu and Blizz pushing their way through with us.

"Hey you two!" Someone shouted. We looked up and saw a man looking at us and waving for us to come over to his stall. We walked over to him.

"Yes?" Rina asked.

"I want to try and sell you something specific for people like you." He said to Rina.

"People like me?" She asked

"Aura Guardians of course!" He said.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"See this charm?" He said pointing to what looked like a dream catcher with the decorative pieces of metal pointing at Rina. "It does that in the presence of an Aura Guardian. I sell items that are related to Aura. And I want to try and sell you something." He said.

"Well I'm not an Aura Guardian. I was granted the power of Aura through the parents of my Lucario." She said.

"It matters not. Here, I've been meaning to sell this for a while, and only to an Aura user." He said pulling up a small stick with a dagger like blade at one end, and a bulb like shape on the other. He gripped it tightly and it extended into a staff. It was colored black and blue, the grip colored black, the rest blue. The bulbous tip was blue with black strips with blue crystals. The blade was Black with a blue crystal in the middle.

**(If you need a reference, look up Starfox Adventures staff; just keep the blade as a single blade. Credit for the idea is split between me and Gslayer.)**

"Whoa!" Rina said backing up a bit. "You just have that lying around?" She asked.

"Oh please, it's only really dangerous in the hands of an Aura user." He said. "It's an authentic Bladed Aura Staff. Only a few of these were made, and this may be the last one that's usable. If you want it, the offer is $1,000, and that's being generous." He said.

'Damn, a thousand, pretty steep.' I thought. "Does it work?" I asked.

"Well I sharpened the blade, but the only way to know if it works is to use it." He said. Blizz suddenly reached out and grabbed it, the crystals in the blade and on the bulbous end glowing blue. She flipped it so the blade was facing the ground and thrust the bulbous tip into the air, a bolt of Aura shooting from it.

"Whoa." I said. "I guess it works."

"Blizz, do you want it?" Rina asked. Blizz flipped it back and looked at it for a moment before nodding. Rina put the money on the counter and the man gave her something else. It seemed to be two straps of leather connecting to a ring of metal, and opposite the metal ring was a more complete piece of leather with a slot for something.

"This'll hold the staff. It has the ring in case a Lucario is using it, lucky right? I'd advise not wearing it in cities. By the way, this is on the house." He said.

"Thanks sir, with the Remnants and such, this'll be a big help." Rina said.

"Ahh don't worry. I just want this world to be a bit brighter, and if that means making some collector happy, of giving someone the means to defend themselves, I'm happy." He said. We thanked the man again, put the staff and "vest" away, and went back to the rest of the market. We found a lot of supplies, but nothing much of interest for a while, until I spied a man selling evolutionary items. I walked over to him.

"Hey kid, anything you looking for?" He asked in a bored tone.

"You have a Razor Claw?" I asked.

"Got one left, you want it? $450." He said.

"For a claw?" I asked.

"Hey, these things ain't easy to come by, if I was selling you a Thunderstone, it'd be in the thousands, but demand for Razor Claws is low, so I sell what I can. $450." He said. I sighed and placed the money on the counter. He leaned down and came back with a claw.

"Have a Sneasel fight with this at night and he'll eventually evolve." He said. I pocketed the claw and nodded.

"Thank you." I said.

"Oh no, thank you! Business is damn slow." He said yawning.

"Right . . . bye." I said leaving.

"See ya kid." He said as I left. Rina, Blizz and Tai were waiting for me.

"So, to the gym?" I asked. They all nodded and we proceeded out of the market.

When we finally got out of the market, Rina asked a question that had been on my mind.

"Blizz, why did you want the staff?" She asked. Blizz looked down for a moment, sighed, and looked up.

"Well, I'm going to be fighting with you guys right? I thought it might help my conscious if I didn't kill someone with my own paws." She said looking at her paws

"That's a good mentality I guess." I said.

_-Whatever helps you Blizz. But remember, we'll always be here for you.-_ Taisetsu said. Blizz looked at us and smiled.

"You guys are the best, thanks, I mean it." She said.

"We know." Rina said. I chuckled.

"I doubt we're the best Rina, but we're damn close to it." I said.

"Well if we're so close, why don't we get even closer, let's get that badge!" Rina said running off. I smiled and ran after her.

-(o)- Time: 12:54pm

After walking around and finally finding the gym, we walked inside to see a large battlefield with what looked like planets floating in the air.

"Whoa, that's badass." I said.

"You got that right." Rina said.

"Who's there!?" A feminine voice shouted. We jumped and looked around for the source.

"We're just here for a gym battle" I said.

"Is that all? Okay then, we accept!" A male voice said. I looked around and saw a man and woman standing on the opposite side of the field, each holding a Poke ball.

'We? Oh right, they do double battles here.' I thought to myself.

"Four on four, is that acceptable!?" The female shouted.

"Rina, we can take them both on, right here and now." I said.

"What? But that's-"

"Not here. They do double battles." I said. Rina stared at me, and smiled.

"Gotcha." She said grabbing a Poke Ball. "Rain, strike 'em down!" She shouted.

"We accept the rules! Hakuhyo, let's roll!" I shouted and did my signature throw. Rain and Hakuhyo appeared on the field, looked at each other and nodded.

"That's what we like to see! Name's Liza, Grumpig, let's go!" Lixa said as her Psy-pig appeared.

"The name's Tate! Now, Claydol, knock 'em down!" Tate shouted as his Clay Doll Pokémon appeared.

(Battle: 3rd Person)

'Hmm, why have the planets there? Unless . . .'

"Rina, they can use the planets to get an advantage over us. Claydol can levitate, and Gumpig may be able to use Bounce." Stanley said. Rina looked over to him and nodded. He looked back to the field and both Tate and Liza had open mouths.

"We didn't even do anything-" Liza said.

"-and he figured that out?" Tate finished.

"Stanley can pick out the smallest details, something even I didn't know about until recently." Rina said. "Now, Rain, use Water Pulse on Claydol!" Rain formed and orb of water and threw it at Claydol.

"Grumpig, Light Screen." Liza said and Grumpig set up a barrier that the Water Pulse hit, however, unlike Taisetsu's Light Screen, some power went into Claydol, and it seemed to get hurt.

"Great. They can probably use Reflect too. However, they have it weakened so it can stay longer, at the price of letting damage get through. Hakuhyo, Faint Attack!" Hakuhyo vanished, and before either Gym Leader could call an order, he struck Grumpig and Claydol with the attack, and reappeared near Stanley.

"Wow, its fast. Reflect." Tate said and Claydol set up its own barrier.

"Power Gem on Sneasel!" Liza said. The gems on Grumpig's head glowed and he fired many glowing rocks. Rain moved in front of Hakuhyo and took the many hits. When the onslaught let up, Rain turned to Hakuhyo and smiled. Hakuhyo smiled back and moved to his side, only to discover Claydol had vanished.

"Where did Claydol go!?" Rina asked looking around. Stanley looked up to see Claydol charging an attack.

"Rain, Hakuhyo! Move!"

"Too late! Hyper Beam!" Tate shouted and Claydol shot two beams of red and white energy at the pair. Hakuhyo sped away from the beams, but Rain was too slow, and was directly impacted, an explosion ensuing. The force pushed Hakuhyo away and onto his back.

"Rumpig, Psybeam!"

"Claydol, use the White Herb and use Psybeam as well!" A white leaf on Claydol's arm glowed and vanished, and Claydol fired two rainbow beams into the smoke, Grumpig doing the same, another explosion occurring.

"RAIN!" Rina shouted in worry.

[Oh shit, kid, you alright!?] Hakuhyo shouted running over.

"Oh please, a Hyper Beam and two Psybeams? No way would anything have lasted through that." Liza said.

[Oh really?] A deep voice said.

"What was that?" Tate asked.

"It can't be." Liza said. Claydol and Grumpig looked at each other, and back to the smoke. Suddenly, two streams of shining blue water shot from the smoke and slammed into Claydol and Grumpig, shattering the Light Screen and sending them into the wall. When the smoke cleared, a Swampert was standing where Rain was, two orbs of shining water in his hands.

"That's Water Pledge!" Stanley said. Swampert reached to Hakuhyo and grabbed his arm, throwing him onto his back.

[Hang on.] He said, and Hakuhyo clung to Rain without hurting him. Rain roared and sent out a wave of brown water at Claydol and Grumpg. Claydol acted quickly and floated away, but Grumpig was slower and got hit, moving away from Claydol.

"Wait . . . Rina, take Grumpig, I have more of an advantage against Claydol." Stanley said.

"Got it, Rain, help Hakuhyo reach Claydol!" Rain grabbed Hakuhyo again and flung him into the skies at Claydol. Hakuhyo landed on a planet and used his claws to climb to the top.

"Rain, Take down!"

"Hakuhyo, Blizzard!"

Rain gained an orange hue and rushed Grumpig.

"Zen Headbutt!" Liza shouted. Gumpig's forehead glowed a transparent blue as it rushed Rain. The two collided, head to head, but Rain easily won out with his superior strength, sending Grumpig back and even managed to shatter the Reflect.

Hakuhyo let out a freezing cold wind at Claydol.

"Sandstorm!" Tate shouted. Claydol began spinning and a horizontal sand twister sped from him and hit the Blizzard, stopping it, but was slowly losing.

"Liza, I need help."

"Yeah? So do I." Liza retorted. The blizzard broke through and started sapping at Claydol's health.

"Use Psychic to move it away!" Tate said. Claydol became outlined in blue and the Blizzard moved around it.

"Hakuhyo, Hone Claws, then use Ice Punch!" Stanley shouted. As Hakuhyo started to execute this, Grumpig flew by and slammed into Claydol, sending the two to the ground. Grumpig was riddled with damage marks and such.

"You've been having fun." Stanley said. Rina smiled and flipped her hair.

"What do you expect?" She asked.

"Right, Hakuhyo, now!" Stanley shouted. Hakuhyo covered his fists in an icy energy and jumped down, Claydol getting up with Grumpig. By the time the two saw Hakuhyo, he was thrusting his arms forward, and slammed his fists into their heads, sending them back down. Hakuhyo looked back at the unconscious Grumpig, and frowned when Claydol slowly levitated.

"Wanna finish it off?" Stanley asked.

"Sure, Rain, Water Pledge!" Rain formed two shining blue orbs of water and shot them at Claydol, who had no time to do anything and was hit, and was knocked out.

"Well then, nice job." Tate said returning his Claydol while Liza returned her Grumpig.

"Now, you have to face these two, Lunatone!" Liza shouted.

"Solrock!" Tate shouted and the two celestial Pokémon appeared.

"Rina, Rain looks exhausted, you should recall him." Stanley said. Rina looked at Rain, and he was panting heavily, most likely from the use of power.

"Got it. Rain, return." Rina said as Rain was recalled. She pulled out another Poke Ball. "Kytt, strike 'em down!" She shouted and Kytt appeared on the field.

"Nice choice, now we have some air capability." Stanley said.

"Thanks. Kytt, Razor Leaf!" Rina shouted and Kytt threw razor sharp leaves at the Lunatone and Solrock.

"Psychic." Tate said. Solrock's eyes glowed blue and the leaves became outline in the same blue glow. The leaves then turned around and sped towards Kytt and Hakuhyo.

"Faint Attack!" Stanley shouted. Hakuhyo vanished from sight as Kytt got hit by the leaves, taking very little damage. Hakuhyo reappeared behind Lunatone and slashed it.

"Lunatone! Use Ice Beam!" Lunatone turned and fired the icy cold beam at Hakuhyo, who simply jogged away from it.

"Lunatone is slower when attacking, I'll take note of that." Stanley said.

"Kytt, Energy Ball!" Kytt gathered Natural power in front of his mouth and formed an orb, and then fired it at Lunatone.

"Mind if we borrow that?" Stanley asked.

"What?" Rina asked, confused at what he meant.

"Watch. Hakuhyo, redirect!" Hakuhyo ran in front of Lunatone, who was ready to obliterate the Energy Ball with an Ice Beam. Hakuhyo grabbed the Energy Ball and threw it at Solrock, who wasn't prepared for the attack. Hakuhyo was clipped by Lunatone's Ice Beam, and his leg froze over, causing him to trip.

"Damn, Hakuhyo. Can you break the ice?" Stanley asked. Hakuhyo readied a Metal Claw and slammed his claw into the ice, careful not to hurt himself and broke the ice. He stood up and readied another Metal Claw.

"Steel Wing!" Kytt charged at Lunatone and Solrok, his leaf wings coated in steel as he sped through the air. Hakuhyo ran at the two with Metal Claws ready. Lunatone and Solrock levitated away and took cover in the assortment of planets.

"We have to find them and keep moving." Stanley said.

"Have Hakuhyo ride on Kytt." Rina said.

"Good idea. Hakuhyo, hop on Kytt!" Hakuhyo nodded and jumped up as Kytt flew under him, the two flying to the planets. From behind one planet, Solrock appeared firing a Solarbeam.

"Look out!" Rina shouted. Kytt saw the Solarbeam and fired an Energy Ball at it, causing an explosion.

"Air Cutter." Rina said. Kytt threw saw blades of air at the smoke, clearing it and showing that Solrock had vanished. Kytt went back to searching after a moment. Hakuhyo was trying to hear their locations, but it was hard when the two levitated. Then he heard an attack charging behind them. He turned and blindly fired a Blizzard attack, hitting Lunatone and stopping its Ice Beam from fully charging.

[Kytt, turn and hit Lunatone with an Energy Ball.] Hakuhyo said. Kytt did as Hakuhyo said and launched the energy ball, which was stopped by a Stone Edge. Solrock appeared near the weakened Lunatone and shined brightly, causing Kytt and Hakuhyo to shield their eyes. When the light died down, the two Pokémon where gone.

[Damn. Back to the search.] Hakuhyo said as Kytt began to fly around again.

"I think they're using telepathy." Stanley said as he watched Kytt fly around a planet. "Either that, or they trust their Pokémon."

"Either way, they have good teamwork." Rina said. She saw something glowing behind Kytt. "Kytt, behind you!" It was too late, Solrock had fired the Solarbeam at Kytt, but more specifically, Hakuhyo. Kytt tried to turn, but wasn't fast enough and Hakuhyo was hit by the Solarbeam, doing massive damage to him and minor damage to Kytt.

"Hakuhyo, return!" Stanley shouted. Hakuhyo was recalled as he fell through the air. No one knew if he was out, but Stanley made a call.

"Hakuhyo is unable to battle. So, I'm down to my last." He said. "So, Mystery, let's roll!" He shouted as Mystery appeared on the field and joined Kytt.

[I don't think we've been properly introduced.] Kytt said looking around.

[Name's Mystery, that'll do for now.] Mystery said as she looked around as well. Solrock came from behind a planet and used Stone Edge, which was heading for Kytt. Mystery got in front of him and used Power Gem to counter act the attack. She then fired a Thunder Wave that hit Solrock just before it could get away.

[Gotcha. Now where's the other one?] She asked herself. Kytt was looking around. [Kytt, drag the other out.]

[How do you expect me to do that?] He asked.

[Solrock is paralyzed, he can't move that fast, so he's probably behind that planet.] She said pointing to a small planet. [I'll protect you.]

[You'd better.] Kytt grumbled as he flew towards the planet. When he got close, an Ice Beam flew by him. Mystery used Psychic to push him out of the way as she shot a Thunder Wave at the exposed Lunatone, paralyzing it too.

"Now Mystery, use Hex!" Stanley shouted and Mystery grinned evilly as she fired the ghostly power from her. It connected with Lunatone and it started crying out in pain as it took twice the damage. Solrock came from behind the planet and had a Stone Edge ready.

"Kytt, Steel Wing!" Kytt coated his wings in steel and flew at Solrock. Solrock fired the Stone Edge at Kytt instead of Mystery, and Kytt avoided the attack, and slammed into Solrock with force. Meanwhile, Mystery had finished up with Lunatone, the constant Hex knocking it out.

[That's done. Better help Kytt.] She said floating to him to see him get blasted by a Solarbeam. Kytt flew out of the smoke with a roar.

"Grass attacks don't do anything to Kytt, why keep using them?" Rina asked.

"For a false sense of security! Fire Blast!" Tate said as Liza returned her Lunatone. Solrock launched a star shaped fire that sped at Kytt. Mystery moved in front of Kytt and used Psychic to destroy the attack.

"Wanna end it together?" Stanley asked. Rina nodded.

"Energy Ball!" The two shouted. Kytt and Mystery charged their Energy Balls and fired them at the same time, both connecting with Solrock, sending down to the ground, unconscious. Tate returned his Solrock.

(POV: Stanley)

"That was fun, I really enjoyed that battle." Tate said.

"When was the last time we had that much fun?" Liza asked.

"Probably when we battled Mike." Tate replied. The two walked over to use and each held out a hand.

"For winning here at the Mossdeep Gym, we present to you two, the Mind Badge." They said in unison. Rina and I grabbed a badge as our Pokémon flew down to us. We looked at each other and high fived with a smile.

"Thanks for the battle." I said as I returned Mystery and Rina returned Kytt.

"No, thank you, we had a ton of fun!" Liza said.

"Really?" Rina asked.

"Yeah! It may have not looked like it, but we did enjoy ourselves. Bye." Tate said before walking away, Liza following. He two of us shrugged and headed for the Pokémon Center.

-(ooo)- Time: 1:30pm, Location: Not specified, POV: 3rd Person

Danny was sitting on a hill, waiting for Snow to show up for their date. She had suggested a simple picnic. He had argued that's what he said that, but she said it was a picnic date, not a picnic. He decided to simply give up, it was impossible to sway her mind.

He was wearing simple cloths, a black polo T-shirt with tan cargo pants. He had laid out the blanket and such, he was just waiting for her.

"Hey there." He heard Snow say behind him. Danny looked behind him to see Snow in a purple blouse and black shorts, and a smile on her face.

"You clean up well." Danny said with a blush.

"I could say the same for you." She said sitting down. "I see you set up everything." She said placing a basket down.

"I said I would, just like you said you'd bring the food." Danny said.

"And I did. Here, have a rice ball." She said throwing him the rice ball. Danny caught it and took a bite.

"Damn, this is good." He said.

"Thanks, I made them myself." She said.

"Sweet." He said taking another bite. The two ate for a while, telling jokes and having a fun time. Soon enough, they were down to only their drinks, soda.

"So, did you have a good time?" Danny asked.

"I'd say so. This is my first date, so I have nothing to compare it to." Snow said.

"Really? A girl as pretty as you and you've never had a date?" Danny asked. Snow chuckled.

"I was homeschooled, I was sheltered by my parents. I hated every second, because I had no friends. The one time I decide to run away, an Ursaring almost mauled me." She said. "David saved me, and I had a savior crush on him for a bit." She said.

"Really, on David?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. On him. I got over it after I came here though." She said. Then she paused. "I'm gonna miss you." She said.

"Yeah . . . me too." Danny said swirling his drink by moving the can.

"But hey, even if we're apart, we can still see each other. We have video phones, and you can "call" my suit most of the time." She said smiling at him.

"That's true. I could. But it won't be the same as seeing you in person." Danny said. Snow took a sip of her soda.

"Will it ever? No matter how far technology comes, we can't be in two places at once. If two people call each other with holograms, sure they can hear and see each other, but they won't be able to touch each other, they can't hug, they can't hold hands, and they can't kiss." She said.

"Yeah." Danny said. He then looked at his X-Transceiver, and saw it had been about an hour since the date had begun.

"We should go back now. James will have our heads if we miss something important." Danny said.

"Oh let them whine. I'm just fine where I am." She said falling on her back and looking into the sky. Danny stared at her for a bit and smiled as he did the same.

"Normally I'd disagree, but right now, I'm totally with you." Danny said.

"I'm glad you are. And Danny?" She said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't think I didn't catch that "I'm pretty" comment you made." She said. Danny blushed. "But don't worry. I never really get compliments unless it's from a job well done. So thank you Danny." She said.

"No problem." Danny said. The two sat in silence for a long time before heading back to the base, both very happy with themselves, and that they got to relax with each other.

* * *

DWA: And done.

Danny: You have no idea how nervous I was.

DWA: Probably not. Still, nice work keeping your cool.

Danny: Thanks.

DWA: Don't think about it. Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed the Gym Battle and such. Now remember, OC submissions are open, and the guidelines re in the beginning authors note, and on my profile. So send them to me Via PM of on my Facebook page. If you do it on Facebook, don't forget your Pen name so I know who to give credit to. Even when sending in OC's don't forget to review!


	31. Beach Day!

DWA: Hey guys, let me start by saying I forgot to put in a colorful description of the staff Blizz has, I updated the last chapter for those who read it before I updated it, but in case you didn't, here it is. **(****It was colored black and blue, the grip colored black, the rest blue. The bulbous tip was blue with black strips with blue crystals. The blade was Black with a blue crystal in the middle.)**

Also, I forgot to add age to the OC form, it's fixed now, just make sure to include the age of your OC.

There ya go, now, I don't own Pokémon, just my OC's and plot. Jack goes to kyled91doc, Rina and Blizz go to GSlayer, and Chuck goes to Pokemon Forever.

Pokemon Forever: Like I said in my PM, the Market thing is mostly used to give rare and/or important items or accessories to the characters. The weapon I gave Blizz, well, I got the idea to use a staff from Bone Rush, and GSlayer gave me the staff design.

GSlayer: Why you grabbed Blizz's tongue will forever elude me. Along with the reasoning for the other things.

Remember to submit those OC's!

Name: (First and Last)

Age:

Gender:

Role: Rival (Stanely/Rina) (Also, are they a love interest for Rina?)

Traveling Companion (Must be from Kanto and hate Pokephelia.) Trainer/Contester/Breeder/Researcher

Looks:

Bio: (Includes past, home town, etc)

Team: (If you want a specific team, put it here. Moves are not needed, I'll set that up. If you have no specific team, I'll make one and go over it with you.)

Extra: A space for any extra info that the categories above do not cover.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 31: Beach Day!

-(ooo)- Time: 2:30pm, Location: Mossdeep PKMN CNTR, POV: Stanley

"So, you won at Mossdeep huh?" My dad said smiling. Soon after we won at the gym, we went to the Center to have our Pokémon healed and rest for a bit. Rina and Blizz were in our room, practicing Aura techniques; I was currently on the phone.

"Yeah, Rina and I tag teamed them, and won. Rina's Marshtomp evolved into a Swampert as well." I said. He laughed.

"Did it now? Great to hear. Where is she anyways?" He asked.

"She's training with Blizz." I said. If there is one thing I knew about my father, it was that he could tell when anyone was lying. I hoped my partial truth would be enough.

"Alright then. Your mother's still worried about you, you know that right?" He asked. I sighed in relief that he accepted my partial truth and nodded.

"I know, nor do I blame her. After Lilycove, I'm surprised I still out here on her behalf." I said chuckling.

"And if she said to come home, you'd be out there without her consent, am I right?" He asked. I laughed.

"Yes Dad, I definitely would be. I'm just glad I won't have to face her evil side when I get back." I said. "So how's Lily?"

"She's fine. She's been acting . . . a bit different lately. And for the life of me I can't tell why. It's not Zack or Midnight, it's something else." He said.

"Have you asked her about it?" I asked knowing my dad's "ability." He probably has it because he's a Zenex.

"Yes, and it's the damndest thing, I can't tell if she was lying to me." He said.

"What? You couldn't tell if she was lying?" I asked.

"No, I have no clue. And that's what worries me." He said frowning.

"It worries me too. I'm going to go check on Rina. Tell Lily I said Hi." I said. He nodded and I hung up. I walked to our room and opened the door to see Rina and what looked to be a small Aura Sphere in between her hands, though it was constantly changing size.

"You need to focus Rina. Even with distractions, you have to envision your Aura as a sphere, and actually make the sphere." Blizz said. Rina had a calm expression, but the sphere flickered away. Rina sighed.

"Dammit, so close." She said.

"Hey, you're making progress, most take over a month to master this move from scratch, and I'm talking about Lucarios." Blizz said.

"Really?" Rina asked. Blizz nodded.

"Yeah, now, once you master that move, we'll move on to making solid objects with Aura. So try again." Blizz said. Rina nodded and closed her eyes and held up her hands. Blizz walked over to me.

"I got you a second room, across the hall. See ya." She whispered. I nodded and left the room, entering my room to see a man in a lab coat with amethyst eyes.

"Umm, Maxton, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I guess Mike already told you about me." He said. Taisetsu was sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"She was like this when I got here." Maxton said.

"I believe you. She must have gotten bored." I said sitting on the bed and stroking her hair.

"You feel love for her." He said.

"Anything wrong with that?" I asked.

"Not by my standards." He replied.

"So Maxton, why are you here?" I asked.

"Ahh, that. Well, I wanted to apologize for sending Goron at you a while back." He said.

"Goron?"

"The man that attacked you while you were on a forest stroll." He said. I stood up and walked over to him.

"_You_ sent him after me?" I said harshly.

"I did. Well, me and Dexes. We have been watching you for quite some time now. In fact, we have directly influenced your journey. The vicious storm of Petalburg, Jiri Star, Goron, even Giritina, who let Kenteria's soul wander free." Maxton said. "Mike is very smart. He sees all the pieces on the board, and can use them to guide one. That's what he did with you. He gave orders, and we helped guide you." He said.

". . . Whatever. I guess it was all for the best." I said sitting back down.

"Indeed. I suggest you leave tomorrow, 12:00 noon at the latest. The Remnants will hit Mossdeep hard in two days, and I'm to drop off an anonymous tip to the city mayor. As much as I despise ES, I prefer this city to stay relatively intact. Good bye." He said and vanished by teleport.

_-Listen to Maxton, Stanley. He is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. So if he advises you to leave, leave. But, if I remember correctly, there was talk of going to a beach?-_ Latios said. I smiled happily

"I almost forgot about that!" I said. I walked across the hall and saw Rina sighing as another Aura Sphere flickered out of existence.

"Hey, why are you back?" Blizz said

"Well, I think we should go to the beach." I said. The two girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Give us time to get ready and send Taisetsu in here." Rina said. I nodded and went into my room and lightly shook Taisetsu awake.

"Hey sleeping beauty." I said. She yawned and smiled as she woke up.

[Hey. What's up?] She asked.

"We're going to the beach soon. Rina wanted me to send you to them first. Taisetsu nodded and stood up.

[Make sure to bring the others.] She said as she walked out of the room. I smiled and started to get ready myself.

'Been a while since I've been at a beach. Should be fun.' I thought with a smile.

-(o)- Time: 3:04pm, Location, Mossdeep Beach.

We placed our stuff we had brought to the beach on the ground and started sorting it all out. Thanks to Taisetsu's psychic powers, we got set up rather quickly. I took off my flip-flops and my shirt. What I had on was a pair of blue swimming trunk, nothing fancy. Rina took off her clothes besides the two piece bikini she had on. It was a sky blue, and seemed to have a wavy pattern on it. Taisetsu was stretching with a smile.

_-The ocean breeze feels great!-_ She said happily.

"It does. Hey, Taisetsu. Show Stanley what we bought you back in Lilycove." Blizz said. Taisetsu blushed.

_-I umm. Can I not?-_ She asked.

"What'd you two buy?" I asked.

"Oh come on Tai, you look so damned cute!" Rina said.

_-I'm going to regret this.-_ She said sighing. Then she let her dress drop to the ground, revealing a light green two piece that seemed to be designed for Gardevoirs. Needless to say, I was speechless.

_-Stop staring!-_ She said blushing. I shook my head and chuckled.

"Sorry Tai, but I have to say, you look amazing in that." I said.

_-R-really?-_ She asked.

"Hell yeah you do. I'd show it more if there wasn't anyone around." I said. I dug through my bag and got my Poke Balls.

(Best read listening to This Side of Paradise by Bree Sharp, on a loop if needed)

"Now, let's have everyone come on out!" I shouted. I'm sure people looked at me and Taisetsu in confusion. The Poke Balls opened and let out my team. Latios had to do something with the Council, so he had left before we came here. Hakuhyo looked down and smiled.

[Not really me but hey, still nice.] He said. Nuregami slithered into the water and the others started playing in the sand. Kalos flew to Nuregami and started a conversation.

"Like hell my guys are missing out on this!" Rina shouted calling out her Pokémon. Rain went for the water and Asuna followed suit, but she stayed on shore. Nero curled up in the sun, Cinders laid on her back. Kytt seemed to be content with watching the others play.

"Come on Tai, let's have some fun." I said running to the water. I took a few steps in and felt the warm water lap at my legs. Rina simply ran past me as Taisetsu shyly walked into the water. I grabbed her hand.

"Come on Tai, let's swim!" I said happily and pulled her into the water, the two of us tripping and landing on each other. Instead of getting embarrassed, we laughed and stood up and walked further into the water.

[Hey, watch out now!] Rain said as Nuregami sped past him, smiling as she sped through the water. Asuna was in the water too, but seemed to be relaxing in it, until Nuregami sped past and splashed her with a wave.

[Hey!] Asuna said chuckling. Nuregami turned and stopped near us with a smile. I looked back and saw Blizz on the shore, playing with Allie and Hakuhyo in the sand as Mystery watched our bags.

"Blizz not swimming?" I asked.

"Nah, she wanted to be on the beach, not in the water, yet." Rina said with a smirk.

". . . We're throwing her in, aren't we?" I asked. She nodded.

"Oh yeah, but let her have her fun." She said. A teen about a year younger than me came up to us.

"Hey, you guys have cool Pokémon." He said. "Though where is your Gardevoirs dress?" He asked.

"They can remove them. We got her a bathing suit so she wouldn't have to deal with a wet dress." I said. I smiled as Nuregami came up from behind the kid and lifted him up.

"Whoa hahaha! Wow, a Milotic." He said rubbing Nuregami's head.

"AHH! Rain!" Rina shouted. I turned to her and saw Rina glaring at Rain with a smile.

_-He tried to pull her under.-_ Taisetsu said. _-It's all in good fun.-_ She said swimming by me, backstroking.

"Glad to see you're having fun Tai." I said. I looked to Nuregami, who had let the kid down and he had gone to his friends. She looked at me and I nodded. Nuregami went underwater and swam under Taisetsu.

"Hey Tai." I said.

_-Hmm?-_

"Surprise." Nuregami burst up and sprayed Taisetsu with water. Not what I had intended but it worked.

_-Ack! Stanley Zenex!-_ She said glaring at me. Then she started laughing. _–Damn it! I shouldn't be laughing!-_ She said. I swam to her and moved the hair from her eyes.

"Well I like seeing you smile. So come on and have fun!" I said. She smiled and I felt a pressure on my check that left as quick as it came.

"Did . . . did you just kiss me?" I asked. She nodded.

_-And only I can do it!-_ She said with a wink. I sighed.

"Lucky you." I said.

"Say, wanna drag Blizz in now?" Rina asked. I looked over to see her talking to Nero.

"Not yet. Look." I said. Rina looked and smiled.

"When they're done." She said. I nodded and splashed water at Rina.

"Oh you bastard! I'll get you for that." She said swimming to me.

"Gotta catch me first!" I said diving underwater.

(POV: Blizz, Pokespeech will not need translating for obvious reasons)

"I do remember that!" I said laughing. Nero and I were reminiscing on old events. He seemed much happier when the sunlight's strong.

"That Halloween was the best!" Nero said laughing. "We made so many kids shit their pants!"

"Didn't we get Rina as well?" I asked. Nero laughed a bit harder.

"We fucking did! Even I forgot that!" He said. Kalos flew overhead and landed by the others.

"I miss those times." I said.

"You mean when we were kids and did so much crazy shit? Yeah, me too." Nero said.

"No, when we could look at each other and not try and kill each other." I said with a chuckle.

"What about right now Blizz? I have no urge to kill you, for once." He said.

"The same about me! Must be the sun." I said. Nero gave a chuckle.

"Maybe. Hey Blizz, who do you think Hakuhyo will end up with?" He asked.

"Umm, if anyone it'd probably be Allie." I said.

"I can see it. Asuna?"

"Rain or Kytt. She's good friends with both of them. And for Cinders, I'm not too sure." I said.

"Kalos?"

"I have no idea. Why are you asking this stuff?" I asked.

"I dunno. Bored as shit? One last one." He said.

"If you're going to ask Rina, don't. There is no one here-"

"What about me?" He asked. That caught me off guard.

"You? Well, I never gave it a thought, after all you're so damned vulgar." I said.

"I know that. Still, what about me?"

"I have no idea Nero. I just don't know." I said. Something was nagging me in the back of my mind.

"Ahh forget it." He said smiling. "I don't see myself scoring with anyone here either. Don't get sad. If there is one fucking thing I hate to see, is you sad. It's fucking pathetic." He said.

"Fuck you!" I said.

"What? It's true. You don't look like you'd ever cry. So, when you do, it's pathetic." He said. Then he looked to the ocean and smirked.

"I guess we'll talk later." He said curling up.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Then I started floating. "Hey what the . . . oh shit."

(POV: Stanley.)

"You asshoooollllllleessss!" Blizz shouted as she landed in the water from the beach, Rina and I laughing hysterically and Taisetsu trying to suppress her laughter. She came up with a gasp and glared at us.

"I fucking hate all of you." She said.

"Aww come on Blizz, lighten up." Rina said.

[Just have fun!] Asuna said. [WHOA!] She exclaimed as she was pulled underwater. She then came up spitting water as Rain came up smiling.

[Rain. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!] Asuna screamed.

[See ya later! HAHAHA!] Rain said diving underwater, Asuna following.

"It's pretty much like that out here." I said.

"Joy." Blizz said.

[Oh just have fun Blizz. They brought you out here to have fun with them, so you should do that.] Nuregami said. Blizz sighed.

"Fine. But to do that . . ." She said and splashed me.

"Oh I see how it is Blizz." I said smiling sending a big splash at her, only for me to get splashed by Rina, who got hit by a wave. I looked to Taisetsu who was laughing.

_-Don't think you can splash my boyfriend and get away with it.-_ She said. I smiled.

"Damn right. Same goes for me, splash my girl and you'll experience hell." I said.

"Oh really archer boy?" The two said before rushing me. Taisetsu teleported me away from them.

"No fair!" They shouted.

"No, _this_ isn't fair. Nuregami, Hydro Pump!" I shouted. Nuregami came up from underwater and soaked the two girls with a Hydro Pump. She then ducked under the water.

"Oh that's it! Rain, Water Pledge!" Rain came up and shot two streams of water at me and Taisetsu. Taisetsu set up a Light Screen that blocked the water. "Ahh you're a little cheater!" Rina shouted laughing.

"I take full responsibility for my actions, and the ones following!" I said splashing the two with Taisetsu's help. Blizz ducked under the water and came up with a big splash to my face, to which I responded with a splash of my own. After that, it really escalated into a big splash war, with all of us having a lot of fun.

-(o)- Time: 7:13pm

We were sitting on the beach after a long day of fun, watching as the sun set. Most of the others were asleep, the only ones awake were me, Rina, Blizz, Nero, and Taisetsu.

_-This was an amazing day.-_ Taisetsu said.

[Fuck yeah it was.] Nero said. [Got so many rays, I feel fucking awesome!] He said.

"I had a lot of fun. I'm glad we did this." Blizz said.

"Same here. Awesome day." Rina said.

"Yeah. We should head back, it's getting late." I said as the sun continued to set.

_-Right.-_ Tasiestu said standing up and getting her dress and putting it on. Rina returned Nero and we all packed up and put our clothing back on and headed out to the Pokémon Center.

-(ooo)- Time: 7:15pm, Location: Sootopolis City, POV: Mike

Cassidy and I walked through the city as the sun set, coloring the sky a beautiful orange color. Water flowed all around us as people walked the streets to get to their homes and relax for the dam, a light hum of conversation surrounding us.

"I always loved this city. It's so beautiful with the sunset." Cassidy said. I nodded.

"Yeah. I think that's why we stayed here for a week." I said. She smiled.

"Yep. So, are you any closer to finding it?"

"A little. I think it's in Kanto. But remember, it was hidden thousands of years ago, so the texts may be wrong." I said. Cassidy nodded.

"Don't worry about it Mike. If we find it, we find it. If we don't, we don't." She said. I chuckled.

"Thanks, makes me feel a bit better, but I'd feel even better if we found it." I said.

"Say, going off topic here, can I ask you something?" She said.

"Go for it."

"Do you think we'll ever stop fighting, that there won't be any evil left in the world?" She asked. I had no hesitation in my answer.

"No. It's impossible to root out evil. We can fight it, we can stop it, but we can't kill it. The universe runs on a balance of light and dark. In every darkness, there is a light, in every light, darkness. The problem is we all want the other gone. We want all light, or all dark. People fail to see that we need both. What is the point of striving to be the best if there is no fear that no one will cry when you die? Why go out and try when everything is against you? I think that there will always be evil, and there's nothing I can do but stop it from taking over." I said.

"You knew that right off the bat?" She asked. I nodded.

"Of course. Cassidy, I would know that better than anyone. My powers are derived from darkness, and yet I work for the light." I said.

"You have a point." She said. "Thank you for the honest answer." She said.

"Think nothing of it. Why would I lie to you?" I asked.

"Who knows, maybe a little white lie while cause you to get some." She said.

"Really? You went there?" I asked. She nodded with a giggle "Whatever. Come on, let's get something to eat." I said dragging her through the city.

-(ooo)- Time: Same, Location: Oldale Town, POV: 3rd Person

Chuck and Ashley were in a café in Oldale Town, Ashley being dragged on a "date" with the man.

"This isn't a date." Ashley said.

"I still count it as one. Come on, you know ya like me." He said.

"I'd have more respect if you didn't wear the aviators in doors."

"Same could be said for the cloak." The two sat in silence for a bit after that.

So, what about the other regions when we finish here?" Ashley asked.

"I dunno. I have to stay here, Hoenn is my homeland, and I will protect it. You?" Chuck said.

"I feel like I am needed in Sinnoh, so I will head there." She said. Chuck frowned.

"Not taking care of your homeland?" He asked.

"I love Hoenn to death, I do. However, ES has a weak hold here, and a stronger one in Sinnoh. In my heart, I want to stay, but strategically, I have to leave." She said.

"In your heart huh?" Chuck asked grinning.

". . . I hate you." She said.

"Didn't deny it! I am _so_ in!" He said. Ashley sighed.

"You are a real pain in the ass, you know that?" She said.

"I could make a joke at your expense, but I won't." He said.

"Thanks I guess." Ashley said.

"Aww come on. I'm just playing. Hey, can you tell me how you beat Bertha? I never got around to asking, and I want to know from you're perspective." Chuck said.

"I don't see why not." Ashley said. Then she started telling her story from when she arrived in Sinnoh.

-(ooo)- Time: 7:45pm, Location: Mossdeep PKMN CNTR, POV: Stanley

After we had gotten back, we grabbed a bite to eat and went to our rooms. Taisetsu was currently in the shower. I was confused when she said she knew how to use it, until she explained that she took it from my mind. She felt like she needed one after all the swimming. I was lying on the bed waiting for her to get out, since I had taken mine already. My Pokegear vibrated on the end table next to then bed. I grabbed it and saw a text from Rina. It asked when we were leaving. I looked up when the next boat to Sootopolis would leave and saw that the best timed one would leave at ten.

I wrote the text saying that we'd be on a boat by 9:45am tomorrow. After a bit, she sent a text back saying okay.

I sighed as I put down the Pokegear. I heard the bathroom door open and Taisetsu walked out, thankfully wearing her dress.

[I can see why humans take those so often, they feel great!] She said.

"Told you." I replied. She sat on the bed I was laying on.

[So, I "heard" we're leaving tomorrow.] She said.

"You have to stop peeking into my mind." I said. She smiled.

[But it's nice to know what's going on when I'm not around.]

"You're invading my privacy in the most intense way." I said laughing.

[So what? I'm your girlfriend.] She said putting her head on chest. [I think I have the privilege to do what I want in your noggin.] She said.

"You know, when you called me your boyfriend, I didn't even think about it."

[I didn't either. It just seemed right.] She said.

"Well it should, since you'r my girlfriend." I said smiling. She smiled and yawned.

"Tired?" I asked.

[Yeah. All that swimming and playing wore us all out. I think I'll turn in early.] She said closing her eyes.

"W-wait, here?" I asked nervously.

[What's wrong with that? At least I have my dress on.] She said. I sighed.

"It seems odd, but you have a point. Sorry, I'm new to all this." I said.

[You're not the only one.] She mumbled. [Now come on, let's just get to sleep so we can beat the leader at Sootopolis.] She said. I chuckled and closed my eyes as the day caught up with me and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

DWA: Aww how sweet. I had such a fun time writing this one, I was smiling the whole time.

Rina: What up dude?

DWA: Not much. Did you enjoy the beach?

Rina: Hell yeah man!

DWA: Good, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Remember guys, you can still submit OC's. But if you send in multiple, only one of them will be chosen (if at all). You can submit them for another arc though. But, most importantly, review!


	32. Sootopolis Gym (1)

DWA: Got some nice feedback on the last chapter, thanks guys.

Stanley: I saw Garrett's review before you deleted it, what was he talking about?

DWA: I think he looked up the wrong song. I have no idea how he got "Mister T with a rocket launcher" from the song that was in Destiny Deoxys. I deleted it because I specified the song name AND artist. How he got the wrong song is beyond me.

Stanley: Whatever, Garett, go to the right song and read the chapter again, should be better. Now, DWA does not own Pokémon, just his OC's and plot. Rina and Blizz belong to GSlayer, Jack belongs to kyled91doc, and Chuck belongs to Pokemon Forever.

DWA: Now, I just want to say that Stanley's travel companion has been chosen. To the person who won it, you know who you are, don't spill any secrets. Also, Stanley's Rival has been chosen. Unlike the Traveling Companion winner, which I let that bit slip to him/her, you do not know. I need to keep up the suspense. So, I still need a Rival for Rina, be sure to get him/her in. (I have one, but it's a breeder. Rivals are trainers, not anything else. I thought that was common sense.)

GSlayer: It's been spring for a while here. I have no idea how there is still snow where you live.

Pokemon Forever: Ashley and Chuck, when you gave me the idea for Chuck, I almost immediately paired the two in my mind. Now, about their powers, Cuck trained himself to be connected with Ghosts, giving him access to ethereal energy. Ashley is a mystery. Not even she knows how she got them. As for the bromance, two guys who are very close friends and almost like brothers, that's what you mean right? I've never actually had one of those in real life; the closest I have are my Xbox friends. One of these days maybe.

Guest: Trust me, there will be a Zoroark, but it won't be in this arc. I can't tell you when it will show up, but it will. But I won't give any main character a Haxorus. I simply don't like it. Probably because it's a fully evolved Dragon that can't fly. That's why I don't like Kingdra as well.

IcySneasel: I thought they did, so I gave them one.

* * *

Remember to submit those OC's! (I will be doing this in each chapter.)

Name: (First and Last)

Age:

Gender:

Role: Rival (Stanely/Rina) (Also, are they a love interest for Rina?)

Traveling Companion (Must be from Kanto and hate Pokephelia.) Trainer/Contester/Breeder/Researcher

Looks:

Bio: (Includes past, home town, etc)

Team: (If you want a specific team, put it here. Moves are not needed, I'll set that up. If you have no specific team, I'll make one and go over it with you.)

Extra: A space for any extra info that the categories above do not cover.

* * *

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 32: Sootopolis Gym (1)

-(ooo)- Time: 10:30am, Location: Ferry between Mossdeep and Sootopolis, POV: Stanley, 1st Person

I was leaning on the rails of the ferry as it traveled on the water, Taisetsu doing the same next to me. Latios had come back during the night and recalled himself to his Ball.

_-Sootopolis City. I can hear many great things about it. It sounds like a beautiful city with water flowing everywhere.-_ She said.

"Really now? What did I say about peeking into people's minds?" I asked.

_-I just wanted to know more about the City. I wasn't going to look for battle strategies against the gym leader.-_ She replied.

"Fair enough I guess." I said.

_-Now, why did you want to leave so soon?-_ She asked.

"While you were asleep, a man named Maxton came to visit, and said the Remnants will be attacking Mossdeep in a couple days. He was there to warn us to leave and give a tip to the mayor so he could call ES." I said without hesitation.

_-And you didn't tell us!?-_ She asked, shocked.

"No, Rina and Blizz would have wanted to stay, and they aren't really . . . ready for a city fight. Nor am I mind you." I said.

_-What about those people in the city!? How many will die before ES gets rid of them?-_ She asked.

"It pains me to say but, we shouldn't worry about that. It's not our problem." I said. It hurt to say that. Ever since taking the Lati Bow and joining Mike, I've wanted to help anyone I could. Leaving the city behind hurt, but it was the right choice.

_-. . . I hate to say it, but you're right. It's not our problem. Not anymore at least.-_ She said. After a bit of silence, Rina and Blizz came up to us.

"Heya guys, what's up?" Blizz asked. Taisetsu looked to me, and sighed and gave a smile.

_-Nothing, just looking at the ocean. Talking about Sootopolis from what I hear in the travelers' minds.-_

"Ahh, I hear it's a nice city. I also hear the gym leader is on tough cookie. He likes to use water Pokémon." Rina said.

"An easy win for you as long as they don't know any Ice type moves." I said.

"Knowing any gym leader, he has a few Ice type moves on hand." She said.

"If a gym leader doesn't cover his weaknesses, what kind of a leader is he?" Blizz said. I nodded. Then the P.A came on.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is your captain speaking. Thanks to good weather and currents, we'll be arriving in Sootopolis an hour early. That is all." He said.

"Yes! The quicker we get there, the faster we fight the gym leader and get to the League!" Blizz happily shouted.

'And the quicker we get away from Mossdeep.' I thought to myself as the boat sped towards Sootopolis.

-(ooo)- Time: Same, Location: ES Hoenn HQ, POV: 3rd Person

Snow and Danny were in James' office, as they had been called there by him.

"So, why are we here sir?" Snow asked. James sighed.

"Okay, as much as I hate to admit, you two are the best of the best here in Hoenn, so first off, congrats." He said. Danny and Snow high fived.

"But, it would be redundant to call you here just for that. I just got a call from the mayor of Mossdeep that someone left an anonymous tip that her city will be attacked by the Remnants. It gave a time, where they'll first hit, and points of interest. Whoever gave this tip went through hell getting it. Moreover, he's well connected." He said.

"How do we know it's credible?" Snow asked.

"It wasn't in writing. It was a video, taken _inside_ a Remnant base. The guy who took the vid was calm as hell through the whole thing. The vid isn't faked either, we checked. So, the reason I called you here is simple, help protect Mossdeep. No slaking either. So, get suited up and ready, the chopper you two are taking leaves in twenty. Now MOVE!" He shouted. Snow and Danny bolted up and saluted.

"Yes sir!" They shouted before running out the door.

"Been awhile since we had an actual mission huh?" Snow asked as they ran.

"Yeah, hopefully it's exciting with little to no casualties." Danny said. They came to an intersection.

"I have to right to get my suit. See ya at the chopper!" Snow said turning to the right.

"I have to go left for my gear, see ya there!" Danny said turning left.

The two ran to where their gear was stashed, and started suiting up, ready for whatever the Remnants would throw at them.

-(ooo)- Time: 11:09am, Location: Evergrande City League Conference Room: POV: 3rd

"So it is true." Mike said sighing. Currently, he was on a very large video chat. He had all of the Leagues beside Unova in a call. Only Unsuspected Elite Four members were allowed. It seemed that Karen was the only one suspected.

"ES has set up roots in Kanto and Johto. They are also going to do here what they did in Hoenn. They are fighting Team Rocket. This gives a much bigger advantage. Team Rocket isn't a band of petty terrorists, they are a full-fledged organization. They'll have their hands full." Lance said.

"Like that matters. Think, Team Rocket is very much hated right. I see recruitment on the rise for them." Sephieria said. Most call her Sephi, and she was the substitute Champion in Johto. She was around 32, brown eyes, dirty blond hair cut to her shoulders, grey tank-top and black pants.

"She's right. Engulfing Shadows has become pretty aggressive here in Sinnoh, Candice said her new Gym Trainer was attacked, and hospitalized. He apparently worked for ES, but defected to help us." Paul said.

"We can't do anything publicly; ES helps the populace so much that any action against ES would be viewed as suspicious." Wallace said.

"Mike, you have Hoenn on lock down, Sinnoh is very aware of the ES threat, but we are just hearing of it, we're are vulnerable, and I know they have roots here. Karen has been acting . . . oddly as of late. It's hard to describe." Lorelei said.

"Even I have not been able to decipher her behavior." Koga said.

"Let's not mention some of the Leaders around are acting up. Misty seems to be angered, Forrest seems bothered, Whitney is definitely not herself, and Brian has been missing for months." Bruno said.

"Indeed these are harsh times." Mike said.

"We're sorry you have to go through this at such a young age." Ashley said. Mike waved it off.

"I'll be fine. It's the others I worry about. Those caught in the crossfire." He said.

'And those I have recruited.' He thought to himself.

"Anyways, I'll be heading over to Kanto after the Conference here. I'll have someone in Johto, but the agent won't know anything about this. This agent, and any she teams up with on the journey they take, will find out by themselves." Mike said.

"Seems harsh." Flint said.

"The less they know the better." He said. Some nodded, others frowned. "On a side note, Sephi, how goes you're search?"

"Oh, I have one, Will, a psychic type user. Kind of a clown, but damn good with them. The others will come as they do." She said.

"Good. Okay everyone, we all know what to do?" Mike asked. He saw everyone nod.

"Great. I may not be the best with politics, but if we can get rid of any hold they have in the League, the less power they will have in certain matters. It was a pleasure speaking with you all again." Mike said bowing. Screens went blank one by one until all but Ashley's were blank.

"Good luck. We'll all need it." She said before her screen went blank. Mike sighed.

"That went well I think." Sidney said.

"To anyone else, it would have. Not to me. We have corruption, forced or not. In some way, those who are corrupt have to be dealt with. If they are corrupt and accept it, and devote themselves to ES . . . well, we'd have to find replacements for them." He said.

"Absolutely atrocious." Glacia said in spite. Mike looked at the ground.

"I agree Glacia, it is horrible. But, we have to protect the people from threats like ES, even if it means hunting our own colleagues." Mike said. "I have to go, good bye." He said as he teleported out of the room and to a secluded spot outside the city. He took a deep breath and exhaled.

"This is actually pretty tough. It's hard to coordinate so many people at once. I'll give David props for that." He said as he sat down and lied back and looked to the clouds.

"I just hope we all pull out of this all right. If we do this right, ES will be gone, the world will be a bit more peaceful, and everyone I recruited will be alive." Mike said smiling. Then he gave a curt "hmph."

"Then again, it never works out, does it? There will always be some unseen variable, some unknown force or person that changes the whole game. Some get hurt, others will switch sides, a region falls. It's always the unknown that can ruin a plan." He closed his eyes.

"The problem is finding this unknown variable and avoiding it. It will hide in the dark until you come around the corner. Then it hits ya in the face." He said with a chuckle as his eyes opened. "I guess I'll . . . no . . . we'll face it together. I'm not alone anymore. I'd be wise to remember that." He said as he watched the clouds go by.

-(ooo)- Time: 12:07pm, Location: Sootopolis City docks, POV: Stanley, 1st Person

I stepped off the boat and took a deep breath and exhaled. The others walked up next to me.

"It looks amazing!" Rina said running a few steps ahead. She turned to us.

"Come on guys! Let's go explore!" She shouted.

We all ran after her as she ran ahead. As she turned a corner she fell back and onto the ground.

"Hey watch it." She said standing up. When I got to her, a man was rubbing the back of his head, he had white and black hair, and royal looking blue clothing.

"My apologies miss, but you are the one who turned the corner and ran into me." He said. Rina stared at hem before giving a sheepish chuckle.

"Oh yeah . . . right." She said.

"She's sorry. Um, how do we get to the gym sir?" I asked. As much as I wanted to explore the city, which looked amazing, I wanted to do so after my gym battle.

"So that's why you were in a rush, hmm? Well I think I can help you. If you'll follow me." He said walking by us. I shrugged and followed, as did the others.

_-If I may ask, we never got your name. Who are you?-_ Taisetsu asked.

"My name is Juan. Pleasure to meet you." He said as we walked down the street. Many people said hello to him and he always gave a wave back.

"You seem to be popular here." Rina said.

"Ahh yes, I am known for making dazzling displays using the abilities of water Pokémon. I have been doing it for quite some time now. We are almost near the gym now." He said. Eventually, we were standing in front of the building that I assumed to be the gym.

"So, welcome to the Sootopolis Gym, I am the Gym Leader of the fair and beautiful city." He said bowing and putting one hand on his chest and another behind his back.

"Wait, you're the gym leader?" Rina asked.

"Yes, is there a problem?" He asked.

"No no no. I just didn't think someone who makes "dazzling displays" would be a Gym Leader." Rina said.

"A common assumption. Shall we head inside?" He asked as the doors opened. We walked inside and followed him through a hallway that led into a room that looked like a partially frozen swimming pool.

"I shall now explain the rules, as they are not the normal set. We split it into two simple rounds, the first is a double battle using three Pokémon, first to have two out of three faint loses, and those chosen cannot be used in the next round. The second round will be three one on one battles, and when one sides Pokémon all faint, they lose. Should both win once, there will be a tie breaker against the Pokémon that survived round one. If you have two, you may choose between them. Any substitution counts as a loss. Understood?" He asked. I nodded, it was complex and different, but seemed to be a real challenge for a reason.

"Good. Who's first?" He asked.

"Stan, you're going first. I think I understand, but I want to be sure. Good luck." Rina said as she and Blizz went to the bleachers. Juan started walking to his Trainer Box as I stood in mine. He produced two Poke Balls.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I stood ready to catch my Pokémon.

"Ready."

"Then let us begin!"

(POV: Battle)

"Sealeo, Seaking, fight for me!" Juan shouted as his two Water types appeared.

"Hakuhyo, Allie, let's roll!" Stanley shouted and two Poke Balls shot from the PLD, Stanley catching both and throwing them backhanded as the two appeared on different ice floes.

"Odd choices. Ice Ball on the Eevee, and Hydro Pump on the Sneasel." Juan said. Sealeo shot a small ball of ice at Allie and Seaking shot a large stream of water at Hakuhyo.

"Dodge it!" Stanley shouted. Allie flickered out of existence and Hakuhyo jumped to another ice floe. Allie reappeared behind Sealeo and slammed her paw into its back, expelling a large amount of ethereal energy and doing an average amount of damage before disappearing and reappearing on an ice floe.

"My my, what was that move?" Juan asked.

"Just an odd trait of hers." Stanley responded. Now, Hakuhyo, Slash on Seaking, Allie, Shadow Ball on Sealeo!" Hakuhyo started jumping from ice flow to ice floe, his claws glowing with power. Allie charged the Shadow Ball and launched it at Sealeo.

"Dive, Ice Ball." Juan said. Seaking dived under the water, avoiding Hakuhyo while Sealeo fired a larger ball of ice that cancelled out the Shadow Ball.

"Attack Seaking!" Juan said moving his arm up. Seaking burst from the ice floe Allie was on, knocking her into the air.

"Allie! Use Iron Tail!" Allie's tail became coated in shining iron and she hit Seaking on the head and knocked him back into the water as she vanished and appeared on another floe. While Juan was distracted, Hakuhyo slashed Sealeo with a Metal Claw and hopped next to Allie.

[You good kid?] He asked.

[Yes, I'm fine. Thank you.] Allie said smiling. Sealeo glared at the two as Seaking stayed hidden.

"Allie, try and flush Seaking out. Thundershock!" Stanley said.

"Thudershock from an Eevee?" Juan asked. Allie's collar turned yellow and she let out a small stream of electricity in the water, illuminating it as it became electrified.

"Oh my!" Juan exclaimed. Seaking jumped out of the water to avoid being hurt anymore.

"Hakuhyo, Slash!" Hakuhyo's claws glowed and he jumped up and repeatedly slashed at Seaking, doing major damage. Hakuhyo kicked off of Seaking and landed next to Allie, who was still sparking with electricity.

"Sealeo, Aurora Beam!" Sealeo charged a rainbow colored orb at his mouth and shot it at the two. Allie's collar turned grey and she moved in front of Hakuhyo, taking the full hit.

[I can handle this, I've been through worse. Take out that Seaking.] She said as she struggled with the beam. Hakuhyo stared at her before smiling and jumping out and his claw glowed white with power. He landed on a floe and the glow dimmed until it was a dark purple or black. Hakuhyo jumped up and started to descend

"Seaking, Horn Drill." Juan said. Seaking's horn started spinning and it jumped at Hakuhyo. Just before the two collided, Hakuhyo shot a burst of a Blizzard to get past, and raked his claws along Seakings side. He landed, turned, and shot at Seaking, slamming an Ice Punch into its wounded side and sending it into a wall, knocking it out.

"That was Night Slash." Stanley said happily.

Allie, seeing that Seaking was out, used Shadow Force to get away from the Aurora Beam and appeared by Hakuhyo, panting heavily.

[Now, I'm not so good.] She said, her collar turning white.

"An amazing show, I never thought an Eevee could use Thundershock, or take so much punishment from Sealeo." Juan said returning Seaking."Now, Luvdisc, use Water Gun!" Juan shouted as his heart shaped Water type appeared, shooting a thin but fast stream of water at Allie, who was not prepared and was hit by it, the force of the concentrated stream sending her into a wall.

"Allie!" Stanley shouted. Hakuhyo turned and glared at his two opponents.

"Sealeo, Aurora Beam, Luvdisc, Attract." Luvdisc winked and hearts sped at Hakuhuyo, who watched as they surrounded him. As the closed him, he jumped and avoided them, landing next to Allie and taking the Aurora Beam for her as she struggled to get up.

"Allie, return!" Stanley said recalling her to her Luxury Ball. "I'd rather you not get to hurt." He said. He put away the Luxury Ball in the PLD.

"Okay, Kalos, let's roll!" Stanley shouted and his Salamence appeared in the sky with a roar.

"Odd, you've seen me use Ice type moves, yet you choose a Pokémon that has a major weakness to ice." Juan said.

"Sure, not my smartest choice, but I'm confident Kalos has the power to fight through this." Stanley said. "Let's show him Kalos! Dragon Pulse!" Kalos formed an orb of draconic power in front of her mouth.

"Hakuhyo, expose Luvdisc with a Brick Break!" Stanley was nervous, they had been working on Brick Break for a while. Hakuhyo seemed to have it down but it sometimes failed. Kalos shot her attack at Sealeo, who dived underwater. Hakuhyo's claw glowed orange and he slammed it in the water, parting it and exposing Luvdisc.

"Impressive!" Juan said.

"Kalos, Dragon Pulse!" Kalos charged another orb and fired it at Luvdisc, who had no time to move, nor could she move, and was hit by the attack and sent back into the water.

"Now Sealeo!" Sealeo jumped from the water and launched an Aurora Beam at Kalos, who was not expecting the attack and was hit by it, doing massive damage due to her weakness.

"Hakuhyo!" Stanley called. Hakuhyo charged another Brick Break, which glowed with more power than before and he jumped at Sealeo and hit it on the forehead, doing super effective damage and sending it back into the water.

'How to deal with this? If we have a tie, I could use Hakuhyo or Kalos to fight either Luvdisc or Sealeo. The sensible thing to do would be to take out Sealeo and end it, but, if we take out Luvdisc, I have a safety net. Sealeo is hurt and tired, best take out the healthy one.' Stanley thought to himself.

"Kalos, Hakuhyo, focus on Luvdisc!" He shouted.

"What!? Why!? You could end this now Stanley!" Rina shouted.

"That's what he wants, a healthy Pokémon for the tie breaker." Stanley said.

"You're smart Stanley, almost as smart as Mike. You're lucky I cannot recall my Pokémon since I have no other. Luvdisc, Agaility, Sealeo, Ice Ball on the dragon." Juan said. The water surface became disturbed as Luvdisc moved quickly underneath. Sealeo shot a small ball of ice at Kalos, who used Flamethrower to melt it and do damage to Sealeo, but only a little.

"We need to take out Luvdisc." Stanley said quietly. "Kalos! Dragon Pulse the water!" Kalos shot an orb of draconic energy at the water, causing an explosion and throwing Luvdisc in the air.

"Hakuhyo! Night Slash!" Hakuyo's claw turned black and he jumped into the spray of water and slashed Luvdisc twice before passing her. Kalos hit her with a Dragon Claw just before she fell into the water, throwing her back into the air.

"Aagghh, Sealeo, Aurora Beam on the dragon!" Sealeo fired the rainbow beam at Kalos.

"Protect!" Kalos set up a barrier the blocked the attack. Hakuhyo used the barrier as a platform to jump off of and slash Luvdisc with Night Slash. Luvdisc fell into the water and swam away, very injured. All four Pokémon took place near their trainers.

"We need to take out one of them. They're both weak. The best bet would be Luvdisc, since she likes to hide. We just need to find her." Stanley said.

"Sealeo, Aurora Beam!" Sealeo fired the beam at Kalos, who dodged it and looked ready to retaliate.

[Easy girl! We need to find Luvdisc, don't worry about the seal.] Hakuhyo said. Kalos grunted and started flying around looking in the water. Hakuhyo was actually following the disturbance Luvdisc made as she swan through the water at high speeds, trying to use the movements to predict where she'd be. Hakuhyo looked up to see Kalos dodge another attack.

"Hakuhyo, Brick Break the water again!" Hakuhyo charged the attack and slammed his claw into the water and the attack separated the water, and Luvdisc was forced to stop near the pool center.

"Kalos! Dragon Rush at the center of the pool!" Kalos dodged a large Ice Ball and roared, a blue aura surrounded her in the form of a serpentine dragon and she slammed into the water, making a massive splash and explosion, bigger than expected as it threw all the Pokémon besides Kalos into a wall. Sealeo and Luvdisc were out, and Hakuhyo was on his last leg. Stanley returned the two and looked at the now half-filled pool as water rained down.

"We can refill that quickly." Juan said taking a step to the left. The pool started refilling rather quickly. When it was done, he stepped back into place. "This happens from time to time." He said.

"So, what happens now?" Stanley asked. "I knocked out all three of your Pokémon."

"Then if we have a tie, we simply have a one on one later. I will use Sealeo, as Luvdisc was the main target of your attack. So, shall we continue?" He asked holding up a Poke Ball. Stanley nodded.

"Very well! Relicanth, I call upon you!"

"Mystery, let's roll!"

* * *

DWA: Cliffhanger. Yes yes, that was to be expected.

Rina: why the hell are the rules so weird?

DWA: I couldn't remember the Anime rules for that gym, so I made up my own that are close to it. Plus, it adds a challenge. Now, remember guys, I need a Rival for Rina, a trainer Rival. To the person who submitted the Breeder Rival, no, just no. If Rina was a breeder, then sure! But no, she's a trainer. So, get that OC to me, and don't forget to Review!


	33. Sootopolis Gym (2)

DWA: Hey guys, how's it going? Okay, now, as soon as I put the last chapter up, I got off to play Dishonored, got annoyed and had no one to talk to, got off, and saw that people had started to submit OC's. Needless to say, I became a happy camper. After that, someone, who knows who they are, gave me a rather awesome OC, which made it official, the OC contest is over. The winners know who they are, but don't know each other. Not sure why it matters, maybe they can congratulate each other later. The winners will be announced in the author's note video. Now, I need a disclaimer before I can move on.

Allie: DarkwolfAssassin does no own Pokémon, just his OC's and plot. Blizz and Rina go to GSlayer, Jack goes to kyled91doc, and Chuck goes to Pokemon Forever.

IcySneasel: I do love me some cliffhangers. Those damn things kept me up late when I find a good story. "Oh I'll go to bed after this chapter." *Cliffhanger* ". . . Well fuck."

Pokemon Forever: It was gripping after Mike's part? I half assed the part before the gym battle started. I just wanted them to arrive and get there. Oh well, thanks.

Garrett: I did delete this review too, simply because if anyone read it, they wouldn't know what you were talking about. Now, I like the song, you don't, simple stuff, done. And excuse me if I thought you were talking about my song, seeing as the way you structured your comment, it made it sound that way. Please, let's drop this, and never talk about it again.

GSlayer: Well I'm sorry you hate cliffhangers, because there's more where that came from. To the rest of the review . . . no comment.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 33: Sootopolis Gym (2)

(POV: Battle)

Both Pokémon appeared with a glare, or, it was assumed for Relicanth.

"Relicanth, Ancientpower!" Relicanth glowed and the glow formed a sphere near its forehead. It threw the sphere at Mystery.

"Shadow Ball." Mystery formed the ball of ethereal energy and fired it at the Ancientpower, the two attacks colliding and exploding. When the smoke cleared, Relicanth had gone under water.

"Now!" Juan shouted. Relicanth shot up from underwater surrounded by an aura of blue energy and slammed into Mystery, who was thrown up as Relicanth fell into the water.

"I simply enjoy the move Dive. It's powerful, and has other uses. Like hiding." Juan said.

"Damn. Mystery, can you locate it?" Stanley asked. Mystery looked around trying to spot it under the water.

"Zen Headbutt." Juan said. Relicanth jumped out of the water with its forehead glowing a transparent blue.

"Psychic!" Stanley shouted. Mystery quickly turned and stopped Relicanth with psychic energy. She then threw it into a wall.

"Thunder Wave!" Mystery charged a low amount of electricity and fired it at Relicanth, who has using its fins to crawl into the water. The attack hit and paralyzed Relicanth.

"Oh my. That can't be good." Juan said. Relicanth slipped into the water. "No matter. Head Smash."

"What!?" Stanley exclaimed. Relicanth burst from the water enshrouded in a grey Aura of power. It slammed into Mystery with force and she phased through the ceiling from the impact. Stanley looked at the ceiling for a bit, and smiled as he looked back at the field.

"She's not done." Stanley said. Mystery slowly phased through a wall with a glare and electricity sparking from her body. The electricity went into her largest gem and she fired a Charge Beam at the water, shocking Relicanth as the water conducted the electricity.

"Get it outta the water with Hex!" Mystery stopped her attack and used the light from Relicanth's sparking body to locate it, and extended a ghostly energy to it. Relicanth rose from the water with black sparks dancing on its body as it flailed in pain.

"Relicanth! Use Ancientpower!" Juan shouted, but Relicanth did nothing.

"It's in too much pain to do anything. End this one with Energy Ball!" Mystery let go of the hold she had on Relicanth after throwing it high up. She charged an Energy Ball and fired it at Relicanth, who took the full force of the super effective attack. Relicanth fell into the water and soon surfaced, unconscious.

"You did well Relicanth, return." Juan said as he recalled his Pokémon. "Remember, a substitution causes a loss. I have rarely used this Pokémon, as it is much more suited for battle and is quite strong. Seismitoad, enter the fray!" He shouted as his amphibious Pokémon appeared letting out a cry.

"Get ready Mystery." Stanley said.

"Ice Punch!" Juan said. Seismitoad made a fist and jumped up high and swiftly came down on Mystery, slamming the icy fist into her, sending her back. "Mud Shot." Seimitoad landed in the water and resurfaced firing balls of mud that repeatedly hit Mystery.

"Hex Shockwave!" Stanley said. Mystery's eyes turned black and she let out a cry as a wave of ghostly energy shot out, destroying the Mud Shot and stunning Seismitoad. "Now, Shadow Ball!" Mystery charged the attack and threw it at Seimitoad, who jumped out of the water and onto an ice floe to avoid it.

"Hydro Pump." Seimitoad reared its head back and fired a large stream of water at Mystery, who was unable to avoid it as she was hit by the stream and sent into a wall, actually hitting it and falling.

"Mystery!?" Stanley shouted. Mystery tried to get up, but failed and fell back down.

[Make . . . make sure someone kicks its ass.] She said falling unconscious. Stanley sighed as he returned Mystery.

_-If I may ask, I would like to battle this brute.-_ Nuregami said in Stanley's mind.

'You got it.' He replied. "Nuregami, let's roll!" Stanley shouted as he did his signature throw, Nuregami appearing on the field.

"Well well, a Milotic! And it looks like it could take on Wallace's Milotic and come out as the victor. But, where did that scar come from?" Juan said.

"A battle with a rival. An Assurance can really do work. Now, Nuregami, show them you're not just a pretty face!" Stanley said. Nuregami let out a cry as she charged a Hydro Pump and fired it, surprising Seimitoad and sending him back on the ice floe, but he still stood strong against the attack.

"My my, I was right, she is strong. Hyper Voice!" Seismitoad took a deep breath and let out a loud yell with shockwaves that covered Nuregami and Stanley. Stanley covered his ears in an attempt to block the noise.

"NUREGAMI! MIRROR COAT!" Stanley screamed over the noise. Nuregami heard it and activated the attack, a shifting glow covering her body. When Seimitoad ended the attack, Nuregami glared and used the glow to make a sphere. She then fired it at high speeds and it slammed into Seisitoad, sending him into a wall.

"Are you alright?" Juan asked as Seismitoad jumped back onto the field. Stanley gave a smile.

"Yeah, I'll be fine when the ringing in my ears stops. Until then, Nuregami, Twister!" Nuregami aimed her tail at Seismitoad and created a thin twister small enough to hit it in the chest and not engulf it.

"Hmph. Seismitoad, break free of that and use Mud Shot." Seismitoad swiped his arm through the air tunnel and distorted it and broke it. It then shot balls of mud at Nuregami, who dove underwater to avoid them.

"After it." Juan said. Seismitoad jumped into the water to see a Milotic swinging an Iron Tail at it. The attack didn't do much, but sent Seimitoad flying into the sky and onto an ice floe. Nuregami came up from the water glaring at it.

"Hmm. Impressive. I say we try Drain Punch." Juan said smirking. His smirk grew when Nuregami faltered. "Haha, I was waiting for a physical attack. You see, Seismitoad has the Ability Poison Touch. It can poison the foe through physical contact. Drain Punch." Seismitoad prepared the attack and shot at Nuregami. Nuregami ducked just in time with a smirk as she blasted Seismitoad with a Hydro Pump. She then glowed purple as she shot up and slammed into it with force and slammed him into the ceiling. Nuregami fell and moved away as Seismitoad fell into the water. He came up wincing. Nuregami smiled.

[It'll take more than a little poison to take me out.] She said.

"Ice Beam!" Nuregami charged the attack and fired the beam of cold energy at Seismitoad, who jumped up to avoid being frozen in the water. Juan's side of the field became frozen in ice.

"Hmm. Drain Punch." Seismitoad landed and ran across the ice with a fist covered in a swirling glow. He jumped at the end of the ice and hit Nuregami in the "chest" and pushed away. Juan smirked.

"With the poison, it should be over." He said.

"Oh really?" Stanley asked. Nuregami, who had been unmoving since she took the hit, looked up with a smile and started glowing, some of her wounds healing. "For one, she knows Recover and two, for someone who owns a Milotic, I'm surprised you forgot that having a status affect raises their defense." Stanley said.

"Wh-How did-?" Juan asked.

"You're too graceful as a water type trainer, so I assumed you have a Milotic. That, and you were Wallace's mentor, an inspiration. It was a simple puzzle. Now, Hydro Pump!"

"Dodge!" Both executed the action at the same time. However, Nuregami stopped her attack and used Twister to slam Seismitoad into the ceiling as he jumped away.

"Quick, use Drain Punch!" Seismitoad landed on both feet, but fell to one knee for a second before running at Nuregami with his attack ready. Nuregami dodged the punch by twisting her body around his and swam away for distance.

"Wanna try something Nuregami?" Stanley asked. Nuregami looked back with a nod and smile. "Good. Hydro Pump and Twister!" Nuregami shot a Hydro Pump at Seismitoad, and then used Twister to make a typhoon that Seismitoad was in the middle of.

"Seismitoad!" Juan shouted. The typhoon stopped and Seismitoad fell onto an ice floe, struggling to get up.

"Damn, how much can it take?" Stanley asked himself. "Nuregami, we have to end this." Stanley said. He could see Nuregami was falling to the poison. "So, freeze it with Ice Beam!" Nuregami charged the attack and shot it, giving it her all, as she could feel it was her last attack. Seismitoad saw the attack coming, but could not do anything, as he was too weak to move, and was hit, becoming frozen solid. Nuregami fainted as soon as she ended her attack. The two returned their Pokémon.

"I'm very impressed. You're Milotic, no, all your Pokémon move with the skills of a master, and can react without you're command. I do believe this will either be the last round, or the second to last." Juan said holding up a Poke Ball.

"I think it'll be our last." Stanley said. He looked behind him, to where Taisetsu had been the entire match. "You ready?" He asked.

_-Always.-_ She said with a nod and teleported onto an ice floe.

"Alright then, Milotic, fight by my side!" Juan shouted as the familiar water serpent appeared. "Hydro Pump!" Milotic fired a large stream of water at Taisetsu, who lifted an arm and blocked it with a Light Screen. Tasietsu then teleported beside Milotic, using telekinetic powers to keep her from falling into the water, and her fist covered in electricity. She slammed her fist into the side of Milotic's head, knocking her away. Taisetsu teleported to her original position.

"Ice Beam!" Milotic fired the beam of cold energy at Taisetsu, who teleported to another floe to avoid the attack.

"Taisetsu, Thunderbolt!" Taisetsu held up a hand as if she was holding a sphere and electricity danced in her palm and fingers. She then flicked her wrist at Milotic and straightened out her fingers and a bolt of electricity shot out and struck Milotic, who cringed in pain. Then it started glowing and healing.

_-Recover. Just like Nuregami. The problem is, you are not a battler like her.-_ Taisetsu said walking to the side of the ice floe and teleporting to another one when she came to the edge. _-Your stance shows elegance, grace, and beauty. You are a strong fighter indeed.-_She said stopping and teleporting to a floe in front of Milotic. _–However, I am much stronger.-_ She said firing a Shadow Ball, the orb forming as it went and hitting Milotic dead on.

"Twister!" Milotic recovered and fired the Twister. Taisetsu closed her eyes and smiled as the attack came at her. When it reached her, she opened her eyes and held up her arm and a Light Screen appeared as if she was holding a shield. The Twister simply dissipated as it hit the makeshift shield. Milotic ended the attack and glared at Taisetsu, who was still smiling.

"This Gardevoir . . . she's so powerful. Most can't block Milotic's attacks, let alone do it without a struggle. This isn't good." Juan said to himself. "Milotic, Iron Tail." Milotic's tail gained a metallic sheen and it shot at Taisetsu.

"Thunderpunch." Stanley said. Taisetsu made a fist and it became covered in electricity. She then jumped at Milotic. The two Pokémon's attacks collided and both were forced back.

"Psychic Strength." Stanley said with a smirk.

"What?" Juan said. Taisetsu's body became enshrouded in a blue glow as she made another Thunderpunch. Taisetsu teleported under Milotic and sent an uppercut to her jaw, sending Milotic high up. She then teleported above Milotic doing a drop kick and sending Milotic into the water as she teleported to an ice floe.

"Psychic Strength is something we developed to enhance Taisetsu's physical capabilities. While keeping most of her mental strength, we also increase her physical strength to the max." Stanley explained. Milotic surfaced and glared at Taisestu, who was making a "come at me" gesture.

"Miloctic, Hydro Pump!" Milotic sent a large blast of water at Taisetsu, who set up a Light Screen to defend. When Milotic ended the attack, Taisetsu ended her Light Screen and launched a Thunderbolt at Milotic, doing a large amount of damage.

"Recover!" Juan shouted.

"Don't let it, Magical Leaf!" Taisetsu became surrounded by a transparent green sphere with wisps of rainbow energy. She the crossed her arms and threw them to her side and many leaves made of energy shot out and hit Milotic, ending her Recover before it could begin.

"Want to end this?" Stanley asked. Taisetsu nodded. "Alright, then end it!" Stanley shouted. Taisetsu charged an "orb" of crisscrossing black rings between her hands. She then thrust her hands out and a Dark Pulse attack shot out and slammed into Milotic, sending it into the wall and leaving an indentation. Milotic fell, unconscious.

(POV: Stanley, 1st Person.)

Taisetsu teleported over to me as Juan returned his Milotic. I felt a pressure on my check and smiled.

"So unfair." I said shaking my head.

_-Suck it up. You can kiss me later.-_ She said with a wink.

"Right." I said. Juan walked up to me, as did Rina and Blizz.

"It has been a while since I have had a fight that hard. Most fall to Milotic on the first try, if they get that far." Juan said.

"Thanks, we all worked hard to get where we are." I said. He nodded.

"I can tell. For you victory here, I present to you, the Rain Badge." Juan said handing me the triple tear drop shaped badge. I took it and pocketed it.

"Thank you sir." I said.

"Not a problem." He said smiling.

"Hey, when will you be able to battle again?" Rina asked.

"I thought you'd be a challenger. Tomorrow dear. I have things to attend to. Good day." He said turning and walking away. We shrugged and left the Gym.

"So, now what?" Rina asked.

"Well, I need to get to the Pokémon Center so the others can get some rest. After that, we can search for a place to eat." I said.

"You go to the Center, I'll search for a place to eat." Rina said running off.

"See ya Stan!" Blizz said as she ran by me. I shook my head with a smile.

"Whatever. Come on, let's get to the Pokémon Center." I said. Taisetsu nodded and we started to go to the center.

-(ooo)- Time: At the end of Stanley's Battle, Location: Lavaridge Town, POV: Mike

"I told you what she said." Cassidy said to me as we stood in front of the gym.

"I know, but I need to make sure she is with us. And I want to settle this issue." I said. Cassidy sighed.

"Fine. Let's go." She said. We walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. I always found it odd how she lives in her gym, but most Leaders do. Or they live next to it. I guess it's the look of the gym. Flannery opened the door and her smile turned into a glare instantly.

"What are you doing here?" She growled.

"I want to make amends, that's all." I said.

"Go fuck yourself." She said closing the door. I sighed and teleported Cassidy and I inside, and she was still glaring.

"Leave." She said pointing to the door. I shook my head.

"No. Flannery, I know that you must hate us, seeing Cassidy kill in front of you, and learning that I too, am a killer." I said.

"You're damn right I hate you! How could you do something like that!?" She shouted.

"I could be a smartass and tell you a killing technique, but instead, I'll say this. The question isn't how, but why? I do this to preserve the world's peaceful state. The Remnants, Team Rocket, and now Engulfing Shadows. I take life, to save freedom." I said.

"Bull-fucking-shit! No killer does anything just! You're going to the Distortion World for all you've done!" She shouted at me. I started laughing.

"You don't think I know that?! I'm condemned to an eternity with Giritina. Still, you are wrong about a killer never being just. Many aristocrats and noblemen throughout history who would have corrupted our world have died mysteriously, poison, knife wounds, etc. They were killed, because someone saw the corruption in their hearts." I said. She looked at me incredulously.

"I am an assassin, Flannery. I have the world's best interests in mind. For the days to come, I need your trust, as well as the other leaders trust." I said.

". . . If I am to trust you, you will tell me every secret you have." She said.

"Can you keep them a secret?" I asked. She shrugged.

"That depends." She said.

"As long as they stay from public ears, I shall be fine. We should sit, this'll be a long story." I said. We all sat down.

"Alright, it started the first time I went to Shoros Town . . ."

-(ooo)- Time: 1:22pm, Location: Littleroot Middle School, POV: Lily.

I was in a study hall, one of those periods where you have nothing planned so they give you a free period. Most were doing their homework. Me? I was leaning back, feet on my desk, one over the other and looking at the ceiling. I had done all my work, and had nothing to do. Zack was in my bag taking a nap.

'Arceus I'm bored. Wait, shouldn't I be saying "Giritina?" Actually, I shouldn't make that a habit, could be bad.' I thought to myself.

"Psst, hey Lily." I heard someone whisper. The voice was female though. I sighed.

"What?" I whispered back.

"I heard someone say that Corey likes you." She said.

"Whoop-de-doo." I replied in a bored tone. Corey was nice and all, but he wasn't my type, nor does he want to travel. And I'm not sure how he'd take the whole "Giritina's Prophet" thing.

"You should be happy, the most popular guy in school may like you." She said.

"The key word is "may." Sure, we're friends, but that's how it will stay. I don't like him like that. Plus, I'm going on an adventure soon." I said. The girl scoffed.

"I can't believe you're going to throw him away." She said.

"I never held him in the first place. Oh, and if you're a gossip girl or a spy of Corey's or something, go ahead and tell whomever you wish. I won't be here next year." I said smiling.

"Whatever." She said. And just like that, I was back to silence. I looked to the clock and saw I still had twenty minutes to go until my next class and sighed.

'These study halls take way too long to end.' I thought as I closed my eyes.

-(ooo)- Time: 1:34, Location: Sootopolis PKMN CNTR, POV: Stanley

Taisetsu and I were in our room on the couch watching TV. She had her head on my shoulder as she held my arm. The show was more for background noise than actual watching.

_-This is nice.-_ She said.

"Yeah, it is, I'm glad we can at least do this." I said. "Also, I need to do this." I said pecking her on the cheek.

_-I almost forgot about that. Thank you.-_ She said. I smiled.

"No problem." I said smiling. I reached into my pocket and took out the Rain Badge.

_-Badge number eight. We can go to the League.-_ Taisetsu said.

"That we can. It's been one hell of a ride huh?" I asked.

_-That's an understatement. After all we've been through. Both of us have nearly died at least once on this adventure. And yet, we still go on.-_ She said.

"Of course. For one, I have no intention of stopping anytime soon. Two, we're committed to helping Mike right? I mean, we have already taken life." I said. Taisetsu looked down.

_-That's true. It's a fact I'm not happy about. However, I know I will be fine, as long as I'm with you.-_ She said looking at me. I smiled and went in for a kiss . . . then the door slammed open.

"We're back!" Rina shouted, startling us.

"Knock next time!" I shouted.

"Did we interrupt something?" Blizz asked with a mischievous grin.

_-Yes actually, you did.-_ Taisetsu said glaring and standing up.

". . . Sorry." Blizz replied.

_-. . . Whatever. I'm taking a shower before we go.-_ Taisetsu said walking into the bathroom.

"Thanks girls." I said rolling my eyes.

"I said I was sorry." Blizz said.

"Like she said, whatever." I said sighing. "So, where are we going for lunch?" I asked.

"We found a little diner. Not fancy, but it's just lunch right?" Rina said. I nodded.

"Yeah. It'll do. So, how are you going to take on Juan?" I asked. Rina sat down.

"Not too sure. Cinders will be at a big disadvantage with the field and all. I hate to say but I may not even use her." She said.

"Well, if you end up tying with Juan, and she's the one you have left, your chances of winning are low." I said.

"So you think she should use her as cannon fodder?" Blizz said irritated.

"Yes, and no. It's true she won't last long, so you can't rely on her. Use her in the double battle and do as much damage as you can, then substitute her out before she gets too hurt." I said.

". . . I don't like it, but it's solid. Kinda." Rina said sighing. "I hope she understands."

"I'm sure she will." I said. "So, anything else?"

"Oh, right. I guess I'll use Cinders, Kytt and Asuna the first round. The second will be Rain, Nero, and Blizz. Sound good?" She asked.

"If you use Kytt to allow Cinders better movement around the field, then it should be great." I said smiling.

"Awesome. Rain Badge, by this time tomorrow, you will already be in my bag." Rina said holding a fist up. I chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"I can't wait to see it." I said. She looked at me and smiled big. Taisetsu came out of the bathroom, well, she was peeking out with her head.

_-Umm, can someone get me a towel?-_ She asked. Blizz snickered as I shook my head and got up. I grabbed a towel and threw it to her, which she caught with psychic power.

_-Thanks Stanley.-_ She said closing the door.

'No problem.' I thought aloud. Taisetsu came out of the bathroom after a few minutes, dress on and hair only slightly wet.

_-Better, come on, let's have lunch!-_ She said. I nodded.

"Rina, show us the way." I said. She stood and nodded and ran out the door. Blizz gave an exasperated sigh and ran out too.

"Come on, we don't want to fall behind!" I said running through the door, and I knew Taisetsu was right behind me.

-(o)- Time: 9:54pm

"What a day." I said sighing, looking at the half moon. I was on the roof of the Pokémon Center, and I came up here to get some air. After lunch, we found a secluded spot to train a bit, I got a bit better at archery, Rina finally formed an Aura Sphere, but if she threw it, it either dissipated, or blew up. Blizz has been training with her staff, and seemed to be pretty good. Must have been Bone Rush. After that we walked around town, got some supplies and even had dinner at a nice restaurant. Then we saw what Juan had to "attend to." He did a show with a lot of water Pokémon, and it was amazing to say the least. I could see why he has a Milotic.

[Stanley?] Taisetsu's voice snapped me out of my trance and I lifted myself up by me elbows and looked back to see her close the door to the roof. [Why are you out here?] She asked.

"Just thinking about the day." I said.

[I see.] She said walking over to me. She then sat down next to me, putting her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. [I used to do this all the time.] She said.

"Do what?" I asked.

[Sit out in the night.] She said looking up. [Look at the moon and the stars. The twinkle made me calm down. I don't know why. I did it before Mike caught me. I did it after. It's been so long since I have done it though.] She said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

[Because.] She looked at me. [If I ever was scared, afraid, sad, lonely, I could always turn to you. No matter what, you were there for me. Mauville, Petalburg, Fortree, Lilycove. You were always there.] She said. [You became my twinkling star.] I smiled.

"I'm very happy to hear that Taisetsu. Just remember, there may be times where I can't be there for you." I said. She giggled.

[I know. And if we are ever apart, we will do everything to find each other, and feel one another's embrace.] She said.

"And we will do this because we love each other." I continued.

[From now.]

"Till the end of time." I said. We stared at each other for a few moments. Her orange eyes partially covered by her shining blue hair. Then we moved in, our eyes closed, and locked lips, never wanting to separate. I could feel her joy, happiness, and love. I wrapped my arms around her, and hers wrapped around me. We continued this kiss until we felt the need to breathe and pulled back, both of us panting heavily. She pushed me down and laid her head on my chest, our arms still around each other.

[I love you Stanley.] She said closing her eyes.

"And I love you Taisetsu." I said. She sighed and seemed to nearly drift off.

"Hey Tai, before you fall asleep, can you teleport us to a bed?" I asked. Suddenly, we were in our room, on a bed. Taisetsu yawned and started breathing rhythmically. I smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Taisetsu. Sweet dreams." I said as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

DWA: That has to be the most peaceful ending I have ever written.

Riri: . . . So much lovey dovey crap! *Fakes barfing*

DWA: Well hi there Riri. Been a while huh?

Riri: Yeah yeah, whatever. I was just here to do that. *Leaves*

DWA: . . . Bitch. On another note, as you know, the OC submission is closed . . . for now. I have to say, I got some rather interesting OC's. Still, I could only choose three. And guys, guess what? Arc 2 is almost over. We have Rina's Gym Battle, The League, Snow's grand heist, and one more thing that I won't say. Just because there are only a few events left, doesn't mean that they will go by quick. Anyways guys, I hope you enjoyed, and leave a Review!


	34. Sootopolis Gym (3)

DWA: What up guys? Glad to see you guys like my ending! I decided to do something sweet. Tai and Stanley don't get enough screen time as a real couple. Anyways, you guys know I don't own Pokémon, only my OC's and plot. Jack goes to kyled91doc, Blizz and Rina go to GSlayer, and Chuck goes to Pokemon Forever.

Pokemon Forever: Thanks for the battle compliment. Lily is just sure of what she's doing. She's going to Johto when her brother goes to Kanto. She'll have Midnight and Zack with her. She was just bored, so she sounded cocky. And thanks for saying the book is epic. I only hope the third Arc will meet expectations.

IcySneasel: Yes I needed to give them time together. The rooftop scene seemed to do the trick. I thank Scylit on Youtube, who's music helped set the mood. Plus, I have a _lot_ in store over all. But for this book, I have battles galore in the League, and an awesome ending to the League as well. Oh, and count on them cliffhangers. I'm a regular at the Cliffhanger Store.

GSlayer: Yeah, this Arc is almost done. Still, it'll take a good amount of chapters. Oh, and about Rina and Blizz, as soon as I thought of pairing them I shut the idea away. I never planned on it. Sheesh man.

Garrett: Thank you for the nice comments. Also, I play Dishonored very stealthily. I was killing as little as possible. Just killing everything in your way is less of a challenge then sneaking by everyone.

Manaphymajic1999: Welcome back anyways Manaphy! Just glad to have you here.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 34: Sootopolis Gym (3)

-(ooo)- Time: 7:21am, Location: Sootopolis PKMN CNTR, POV: Stanley, 1st Person

I woke up from my blissful sleep to see Taisetsu still resting her head on my chest, sleeping peacefully.

'So beautiful.' I thought to myself as I looked at her. Her eyes opened shortly after. She yawned and looked up at me.

[Morning handsome.] She said.

"I take it you heard my thoughts in your sleep?" I guessed. She smiled.

[Indeed I did.] She said sitting up and looking around. [Rina and Blizz aren't here. I guess they went to get breakfast.] She said.

"Should I go find them?" I asked.

[Go have breakfast. I'll be down in a bit.] She said smiling and walked into the bathroom.

"There she goes taking a shower again." I said.

_-I heard that.-_ She said into my mind. I snickered and stood up and realized I was still in the cloths I wore yesterday.

". . . Oh I change later. It's not like I wear the clothing exactly like the other cloths I have day in and day out." I said shrugging. I walked out of the room and to the cafeteria, greeting Nurse Joy along the way, and spotted Rina and Blizz. I got my food, pancakes with Leppa Berry Syrup, and sat next to Blizz.

"Hey girls." I said. They looked at me with grins. "Uhh . . .what?"

"Oh come on, we saw you with Taisetsu this morning." Rina said. I blushed.

"Oh." I said.

"So, what happened?" Blizz said lightly elbowing me.

"Nothing happened!" I whispered. "We kissed and she teleported us to the bed." I said.

"Oh. That's boring." Rina said.

"We just started our relationship. I'm not going _that_ fast." I said.

"I just thought there'd be more to the kiss." She said.

"And how would I explain that?" I asked.

"I dunno." She said and took a bite of the cereal she had.

"You two are creeps." I said. Rina shrugged.

"Only a little bit." Blizz said. I sighed.

"Whatever. So have you talked to Cinders?" I asked. Rina nodded and swallowed her food.

"She didn't like it, but understood because of the circumstance." She said. I smiled.

"That's good. So, when are we going?" I asked.

"Right after breakfast. By the way, where's Taisetsu?" Blizz said. Taisetsu teleported right next to Rina as soon as Blizz finished her sentence.

_-Here I am!-_ She said cheerfully. Rina jumped a bit causing the rest of us to snicker.

"Oh shut up." She said.

"That was a quick shower." I said. Taisetsu shrugged.

_-I know we need to get moving soon, so I made it quick.-_ She said.

"Hey. Stanley's being a prick and not telling us anything. So what happened between you two last night?" Blizz asked.

"Damn it Blizz!" I said.

_-Nothing really. We sat on the roof of the Center, talked a bit, and did what I believe is called "making out." Though I'm not too sure.-_ Taisetsu said.

"Niiiicccceee." Blizz said grinning at me.

"Keep looking at me like that and I will have Taisetsu Thunderbolt you." I said. She chuckled.

"I'm only messin' with ya. Don't have an aneurism." She said.

"I'm surprised you know what that is." I said.

"Fuck you." She said and took a sip of her drink.

"Hey Tai, you hungry?" I asked.

_-No. I'm fine. I'll eat later.-_ She said.

"Okay." I said. I started eating our food, my thoughts drifting to other things.

-(o)- Time: 8:09am, Location: Sootopolis Gym, POV: Battle.

After everyone had eaten, Stanley and company set out for the gym. When they got there, Juan was waiting. Stanley and Taisetsu had taken to the bleachers, while Rina was in the Trainer's Box and Blizz was leaning on a wall.

"I do hope you remember the rules from yesterday." Juan said smiling. Rina nodded.

"I sure do. Let's get it started!" Rina shouted.

"Very well. Seaking, Sealeo, fight by my side!" Juan shouted and both Pokémon appeared.

"Hmm. Alright! Kytt, Cinders, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted. Cinders appeared with a nervous look, but gained confidence when Kytt appeared.

"A fire type?" Juan said. "Normally trainers switch out a Pokémon on their team if they have a fire type." Juan said.

"I only ever caught six. Cinders, on Kytt's back!" Rina shouted. Cinders jumped up and landed on Kytt, who took to the skies.

"My my. Clever. However, not clever enough. Aurora Beam!" Juan shouted. Sealeo charged and shot the rainbow beam.

"Flamethrower!" Cinders jumped up and let out a stream of fire that stopped the Aurora beam in its tracks and pushed it back. When the Flamethrower connected with the source of the attack, and explosion was caused and Sealeo was thrown into the water. Cinders landed on Kytt's back again.

"Seaking, throw them off course. Hydro Pump!" Seaking let out a large stream of water at Kytt.

"Dodge and use Energy Ball!" Kytt narrowly avoided the attack and charged the attack.

"Ice Ball." Juan said. Sealeo fired a ball of ice when Kytt fired his Energy Ball. The two attacks passed each other and Kytt's connected with Seaking, while Sealeo's connected with Kytt, Sealeo's doing much more damage.

"Damn. Cinders, Sunny Day!" Cinders shot light from her back and it converged to make a small sun, illuminating the field.

"Now Kytt, use Energy Ball on Sealeo!" Kytt's body began glowing as he charged the Energy Ball, which was bigger than last time. He fired the attack and it slammed into Sealeo, sending him up and out of the water. Kytt glowed again as he used Razor Leaf and did a large amount of damage to Sealeo, who fell into the water.

"Oh my, what caused the power increase?" Juan asked. Rina looked at Kytt, who was wincing in pain, to the sun, and back to Kytt.

"Solar Power." Rina said. Then she smirked. "This couldn't have gone better. Kytt, you're the attacker, Cinders, if you can, protect Kytt and keep Sunny Day going!" Rina shouted up. The two looked at Rina and nodded.

"Good, Kytt, Solarbeam!" Kytt glowed as he instantly charged and fired the attack between Sealeo and Seaking, sending them away from each other. Kytt winced in pain again.

"Seaking, Ice Beam!" Seaking charged the attack at the tip of his horn and fired it.

"Cinders, Flamethrower!" Cinders peeked her head out and shot a stream of flames at the attack, both attack canceling each other out. "Kytt, Razor Leaf!" Kytt glowed as he threw razor sharp leaves at Sealeo and Seaking, doing a large amount of damage. "Now Synthesis!" Kytt began glowing as he healed himself. Juan's eyes widened.

"We haven't hit the Tropius once, but she had him heal himself. Solar Power. A clever trick lass. Using the sun to your advantage. While Sunny Day weakens my water type moves and powers up fire moves, it also gives your Tropius a boost in Special Attack, while weakening himself after each attack. To prevent extra damage, you have your boosted Quilava defend. Simply amazing. I can see why you chose this combination." Juan said smiling.

"Actually, I had no idea Kytt's ability was Solar Power. I just paired the two together so Cinders would be away from the water." Rina said sweatdropping.

". . . Well then. I'm not sure how to respond to that." Juan said sweatdropping.

"I would! Kytt, end Sealeo with Solarbeam!" Kytt charged the attack and fired it at Sealeo. Seaking jumped in the way and took the hit for him, knocking it out.

"The hell!?" Rina shouted as Juan returned Seaking.

"Sealeo is more useful right now. Now, come out Relicanth!" Juan shouted as his prehistoric Pokémon appeared. "Aurora Beam and Head Smash!" Sealeo fired the rainbow beam and Relicanth shot up with its forehead glowing grey. At that moment, the Sunny Day ended.

"Kytt, move, Cinders, trust me and try to hit Relicanth with Flame Wheel!" As Kytt flew away from the Aurora Beam, Cinders jumped off and cloaked herself in flames and sped towards Relicanth. The two collided, not head on, but by fin/paw. Both were thrown off course and Kytt used Steel wing to redirect Relicanth at Sealeo. Cinders fell onto and ice floe, her left side looking scratched up. Sealeo moved away from Relicanth in time to avoid the attack. Kytt flew near Cinders, who jumped on his back.

"That was risky. Cinders may have fallen into the water, or take a head on collision with Relicanth. Either option would have had her beat, yet she went with it." Juan said.

"It's because I have faith in them. And they have faith I me. Sunny Day!" Cinders made the room bright with the miniature sun.

"Ice Ball and Double Edge!" Sealeo fired a small ball of ice and Relicanth surged forward with an aura of power surrounding him.

"Flamethrower and Energy Ball!" Cinders jumped and shot a stream of flames, melting the Ice Ball while Relicanth was pushed back by a powered up Energy Ball.

[This hurts . . . but the boost is amazing. Cinders, you have to teach me Sunny Day sometime!] Kytt said.

[Yeah, I'll do that. Later though! Left!] Cinders shouted. Kytt looked ahead of him to see a fish barreling towards him. Kytt yelped and ducked, along with Cinders as Relicanth flew by and hit the wall, and got stuck.

" . . . That's certainly new." Juan said uncertain of what to make of the situation. Blizz sighed and went over to Relicanth and grabbed him.

"Stop squirming!" She said as she pulled Relicanth out of the wall and threw it back into the water. She simply sat on the floor and began to meditate. Relicanth came up and swam over to Juan's side of the field.

"Is he . . . or she . . . good to go?" Rina asked. Relicanth jumped up and fired a Hydro Pump at Kytt, and was nothing more than an annoyance with the set up.

"I think that's a yes." Stanly said from the side lines.

"Yes I got that!" Rina said glaring at him. She then turned back to the battle. "Let's end this! Kytt, Solarbeam on Relicanth!" Kytt charged up the attack while glowing.

"Dive!" Relicanth dove underwater.

"He hasn't fired. Get Sealeo!" Rina shouted. Kytt adjusted his aim and fired the beam at Sealeo, who couldn't move in time to avoid it and got blasted back, and knocked out. Kytt landed on the side of the pool and Cinders jumped off.

"Nice work you two. Take a good long rest." Rina said returning her Pokémon. Juan returned his as well.

"Congratulations. It's not every day someone gets a flawless round." Juan said.

"Thanks, but save the congratulations for when I beat you." Rina said.

"Fair enough. Let's begin. Luvdisc, fight by my side!" Juan shouted and the heart shaped Pokémon appeared in the water.

"Rain, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted as her Swampert appeared on an ice floe.

"Water Pulse." Juan said. Luvdisc charged a ball of water and fired it at Rain.

"Hydro Pump!" Rina shouted. Rain fired a large stream of water at the Water Pulse. The two attacks collided, and Hydro Pump easily won, absorbing the Water Pulse and hitting Luvdisc, sending it into an ice flow.

"Agility." Juan said. Luvdisc recovered and started speeding through the water.

"Hmm, gotta slow it down somehow. Ahh! Rain, Muddy Water!" Rain gave a roar and slammed his hands onto the ice floe and muddy water shout out in a circular wave from him. The muddy water mixed with the normal water, causing a somewhat muddy mixture.

"Now Mud Shot!" Rain fired balls of bud into the water, causing the water to turn more and more murky and heavy. Luvdisc was visibly slowing down.

"Gotcha. Take Down!" Rain hopped into the muddy water and sped at Luvdic, enshrouded in a transparent orange glow. Luvdisc was too slow due to the heavier water and was hit by the attack. Rain then went underwater.

"Damn, this will hurt my entire performance." Juan said. "Use Sweet Kiss!" Luvdisc went underwater to find Rain, but had little visibility underwater.

"Rain, Mud Shot!" Rain heard Rina's command under the water and quickly located Luvdisc. He fired balls of mud at her, and she was hit. She turned to attack Rain, but saw nothing.

"Give it up Juan, Rain can find Luvdisc perfectly fine in that water. Luvdisc can't." Rina said with a smug smirk.

". . . You're right. Luvdisc, return." Luvdisc jumped up and was it by her Poke Balls red beam. "I'll have to resort to force, as you have. Seismitoad, fight by my side!" He shouted and his Water/Ground Type appeared.

"Now the playing fields have evened." Juan said. Rina nodded.

"That they have. Hydro Pump!"

"The same!" Juan shouted. Both Pokémon fired a large stream of water at each other, the two attacks colliding and neither side giving an inch.

"Stop the attack and go underwater!" Rina shouted. Rain stopped his Hydro Pump and dove underwater as the opposing Hydro Pump passed by.

"Follow it." Juan said. Seismitoad jumped into the water and used vibrations to find Rain, while Rain's eyes found Seismitoad. The two stared at each other, through different means, and did nothing. Then Rain made a move. He activated a Take down and charged Seismitoad, who was surprised by the sudden attack and did not defend. When Rain slammed into Seismitoad, he threw it down, but the heavy water slowed the descent. Seismitoad looked up and glared at Rain, who had a smirk. Seismitoad charged a Drain Punch and attacked Rain, who swiftly swam away.

"Alright Rain, hit 'im with a Muddy Water!" Rina shouted from above. Rain turned and the water gained a current that caused it to push Seismitoad back while doing a small amount of damage. Rain jumped out of the water and onto an ice floe, waiting for Seismitoad to resurface.

"Now Seismitoad!" Juan shouted. Seismitoad sprang up, took a deep breath, and fired a Hyper Voice at Rain, who was hit and the power of the sound waves threw him into a wall. "Now Drain Punch!" Juan shouted. Seismitoad charged the attack and jumped at Rain.

"Rain, do what Blizz showed you!" Rain nodded and closed his eyes, making a fist as well. He cleared his mind, only focusing on the fact that Seismitoad was getting closer and closer, and he needed to stop him. Rain's fist started to glow a brilliant white color. Rain opened his eyes and jumped at Seismitoad, the two Pokémon striking one another in the face, one with Drain Punch, the other with Focus Punch.

Both Pokémon separated and jumped onto an ice floe.

"Focus Punch. Impressive. A good counter to Drain Punch. I say the two did nearly the same to one another." Juan said smiling. Then his smiled turned dark. "But it won't stop the next attack. Giga Impact!" Juan shouted.

"Wait what!? Rina shouted in surprise. Seismitoad juped up and became surrounded in a powerful transparent purple like glow. He then came down and slammed into Rain at a ridiculous speed, sending Rain into a wall and putting a large crater in it.

"Rain!" Rina shouted. Rain simply fell and was clearly unconscious. Rina sighed and returned him. She then produced another Poke Ball.

"Nero. Strike 'em down for Rain!" Rina shouted. Nero appeared, but didn't seem bored, or relaxed. In fact, he seemed intimidating.

"Hmm. Mud Bomb." Seismitoad fired a large ball of mud at Nero.

"Cut it in two!" Nero jumped up and his tail glowed green. He then slashed the attack in two, landing on another ice floe. "Now, Giga Drain!" Nero fired a green beam at Seismitoad, who had no time to dodge and was hit, doing major damage.

"Rrgghh, Drain Punch!" Seismitoad, who was remarkably still raring to go, jumped up and started to descend upon Nero.

"Nero, avoid it and use Shadow Ball!" Nero jumped to another ice flow and charged a Shadow Ball. When Seismitoad landed, Nero fired it, hitting Seismitoad in the back.

"Take him down Nero, Solarbeam!" Nero started charging the attack.

"Don't let him, Drain Punch!" Seismitoad started hopping from floe to flow, his fist enshrouded with a swirling power. Nero was almost charge, but Blizz saw it wouldn't be in time.

"Nero, you have to fire now!" She shouted. Seismitoad landed on his floe and swung as soon as Nero was ready. Nero fired the attack while taking one step back. Seismitoad could only watch as he was blasted by the powerful Grass type move and sent high up. Nero jumped and slashed him with a Leaf Blade, knocking Seismitoad out.

"Alright Nero! Whoo!" Blizz shouted. Nero threw back a grin.

[Thanks for the support Blizz. Appreciate it.] He said with a wink. No one saw the bush Blizz gained thanks to her fur.

"Impressive. Milotic, fight by my side!" Juan shouted and his Milotic appeared. She seemed agitated that the pool felt more like a swamp.

"Get ready Nero, she's tough." Rina said.

"Hydro Pump!" Milotic fired a large and fast stream of water at Nero, who tried to avoid it, but wasn't quick enough and she clipped his leg, the force sending Nero off a bit and causing him to land in the murky water. He surfaced coughing.

[Arceus. Is this what Rain swims in all the fucking time!? How the fuck does he do that?] Nero asked himself slowly swimming to an ice floe and getting on it, shaking himself to get the mud off.

"Twister!" Juan called. Milotic raised her tail out of the water and attempted to use Twister, but her tail fins were too muddy to spin efficiently.

"Sucks to be you! Nero, Shadow Ball!" Nero charged the attack and fired it.

"She may not be able to use Twister, but she can use Iron Tail!" Milotic covered her tail in a metallic sheen and swiped at the Shadow Ball, causing it to fly off. "Now Blizzard!" Milotic took a deep breath and blew out a freezing wind of ice and snow. The attack washed over Nero, quickly sapping his energy.

"Get out of there Nero!" Rina shouted. Nero jumped up and out of the wind, landing outside of the pool.

"Nice! Magical Leaf!" Nero became enshrouded in a light green glow with rainbow wisps going around it, Nero reared his head back and threw it down diagonally, sending shining leaves at Milotic, who made no attempt to dodge as the attack was nearly unavoidable in the first place. She sat there taking the attack.

"Recover and Blizzard." Milotic glowed and restored her health rather quickly. She then blew out a Blizzard attack that quickly hit Nero.

"Counter with Giga Drain!" Nero sent out a green beam that hit Milotic and started sapping her strength. The two kept on with their attacks, neither wanting to give in. Then, they suddenly stopped. Nero looked as though he was struggling to stay up and Milotic was doubled over.

[Oh no, you are not going down after me you fucking bitch!] Nero shouted charging a Shadow Ball and firing it, hitting Milotic in the head causing an explosion. Milotic fell back and under the water. When she surfaced, she was out cold.

[Fuck yeah.] Nero said before he fell unconscious as well. Blizz ran on to the field him to check on him while Juan returned Milotic.

"I didn't even have to use Blizz." Rina said, rather pleased with herself. She did much better than Stanley, winning the first round with a shutout and the next with a Pokémon on reserve. The two walked to the middle of the side of the pool as Stanley waited by the exit.

"Very well done Rina, for your victory, I present to you, the Rain badge." Juan said handing her the triple teardrop badge. Rina took it with a smile.

"Thank you sir." Rina said. Juan nodded.

"It was my pleasure. Now I assume both of you have eight badges." Juan said. Stanley and Rina nodded. "Well then you'll be pleased to know that a ship to Evergrande City leaves at 4:00pm today. You have plenty of time to prepare, and signing in early will give you a nicer room. The next boat leaves in three days, I suggest you take the one today." He said.

"We will, thank you." Stanley said. Blizz brought Nero over, slung over her shoulder. "But first, we should get to the Pokémon Center." He finished.

"Indeed. I wish you luck in the challenge. Good day." He said bowing and left. Rina and Stanley left for the Pokémon Center after Rina returned Nero.

-(ooo)- Time: 2:50pm, Location: Sootopolis PKMN CNTR, POV: Stanley, 1st Person

After we had left the Gym, Rina gave her Pokémon to Nurse Joy to heal. Blizz was upset she didn't get to fight, but was happy at the promise of fighting in the league. We ate lunch at a nice diner and trained a bit. I was talking to my family before we set out to the docks to go to Evergrande city.

"It seems like yesterday you left." My mom said.

"Doesn't feel like that for me. It's been a long road." I said. Taisetsu who was standing behind me put a hand on my shoulder. "And I've had friends like Taisetsu get me through it all."

"It certainly seems that way. You two seem to have a deep bond." My dad said happily. I smiled and nodded.

"It helped that she was capable of telepathy." I said.

"True." My dad said. He sighed. "I still can't seem to believe that you're going to Evergrande today. We'll be rooting for you the entire way." He said.

"I wasn't sure about your adventure, but it obviously was the right choice. How's Rina?" My mom asked.

"She's fine. Still a bit crazy, but you know her." I said with a chuckle.

"I heard that!" Rina shouted. I shook my head with a smile. I heard a door open and close and Lily came onto the screen.

"Lily? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" I asked.

"Yeah but I'm not going to let you go to Evergrande without me wishing you luck. I know there's still a couple months, but come on! I want to see you off in some way!" She said. I nodded.

"Thank you Lily. But you do realize you're in trouble right?" I asked. She stiffened and turned.

"Hi." She said sheepishly.

"Anyways, I have to go. It was nice talking to you again. See you soon." I said before hanging up. I stood and looked at Rina, who was leaning on the wall.

"Time to go." I said. She nodded.

"Indeed it is." She said walking up to me. "And remember, only one of us will make it to the Champion, if we beat the Elite Four." She said.

"Unless we get beaten." I said.

"No. I want to fight you, last round, deciding the Conference Champion. You, me, six on six. That's what it will be, no ifs, ands, or buts." She said. Then she held up her hand as if she was going to be in an arm wrestling match. "Promise?" She asked. I smiled and grasped her hand.

"Promise." I said. We let go and walked out of the center, Blizz and Taisetsu following behind.

* * *

DWA: The League is near, I'm not sure whether or not it will begin next chapter. Chances are good, but I may want a chapter to wind down a bit.

Max: Did you forget about me?

DWA: No, no. Don't worry, I'll have a spot for you. Just relax.

Max: Right.

DWA: Anyways guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and don't forget to Review!


	35. Evergrande City

DWA: Okay guys, here we are at the League. It's impressive that the story has come all this way. But, enough about that, it'll be talked about later. Also, I have a poll up that has an important decision that I want you all to make. Let's get this started.

Cassidy: DarkWolfAssassin does not own Pokémon. He only owns his OC's and plot. Rina and Blizz go to GSlayer, Jack goes to kyled91doc, and Chuck goes to Pokemon Forever.

IcySneasel: Well aren't you a smart Sneasel? Of course I have more than just the League planned! After a certain event, Stanley has to go home and prepare for his next journey, and tell his dad about all the things that really happened. He did make that promise after all. And don't worry about forgetting Max, I forgot about him for a while too. It happens. And Stanley finding out about his sister . . . will be interesting for sure.

GSlayer: I'm glad I can make you laugh, makes me feel good about my humor. Thanks for the interesting review!

Garrett: It's near the end of the Arc, things need to be revealed! However, I wonder what you are predicting? Also, way ahead of you, I've beaten the game. I love stealth-ing it, adds that bit of challenge we all love.

Pokemon Forever: I'm glad you enjoyed the battle scene, more to come soon. Trust me on that.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 35: Evergrande City.

-(ooo)- Time: 4:23pm. Location: Ferry to Evergrande City, POV: Stanley, 1st Person

Taisestu and I were at the front of the ferry, looking out at the sea as we leaned on the railings. Behind us were the sounds of battle as Rina kicked some sorry kid's ass, for saying she had a nice ass. She took the compliment, then proceeded to curse the kid out for being a pervert.

_-Does she normally do that?-_ Taisetsu asked glancing back.

"Yes and no. At school, she literally beat the hell out of any kid who made perverted comments. The first day she arrived, some kid said she "looked so hot he wanted to tap dat ass." His words not mine. That day, we learned not to make perverted comments to Rina, or you will end up in the hospital." I said.

_-She's more violent than I thought.-_ Taisetsu said. I shrugged.

"I met her thanks to some asshole trying to take my cash. She threatened him and he was out like a gunshot. After that, we became best friends. We were the weirdest pair in the school. The fighter girl, her talking Lucario, and the artist. Still, we didn't care. We just laughed as people made up rumors about us." I said smiling.

_-Can I have an example, besides the two of you dating?-_ She asked.

"Well, I was accused of Pokephelia with Blizz. Kinda funny. At the time I was disgusted at the thought, maybe because it was Blizz. And yet, here I am with you, the most beautiful Gardevoir on the planet." I said smirking as she blushed.

_-Th-thank you for the compliment. But, really? You and Blizz?-_ She asked with a disbelieving look. I shrugged.

"I have no idea how they got that one." I said laughing. She shook her head. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked over it and saw Rina with a smug grin.

"I beat that kid into the ground." She said.

"Congrats. I have a feeling he'll last one round." I said as she leaned on a rail beside me.

"So you know how it's going to be set up?" She asked as Blizz took a spot next to Taisetsu.

"No idea." I said. Rina nodded.

"I'll guess we'll find out later." She said looking out towards the ocean in front of us.

"So Stan, are you going to tell your family about everything?" Blizz asked.

"Only my dad, since he knows I'm keeping a secret. I can't tell mom, and couldn't bear to tell Lily. She's too innocent." I said. Blizz nodded.

"She really is. It was always nice seeing her every time we hung out." Blizz said.

"She always had energy." Rina said smiling.

"So, are you all ready for the League?" I asked.

"Of course Stanley!" Rina said lightly punching me.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Blizz asked.

_-I for one can't wait for the League. It'll be nice seeing what kind of people made it in. And I'm sure we'll fight Jack.-_ Taisetsu said smiling. I nodded.

"Yeah. We're all ready. Watch out Evergrande, 'cause we're coming." I said.

-(ooo)- Time: 4:30pm, Location: H.o.O, POV: Mike, 1st Person

Cassidy and I were at the Hall of Origin for a meeting about the current state of affairs in the world. It was more about ES than anything.

"So, how is Hoenn?" Arceus asked.

[Much better than I expected. The Gym Leaders are not siding with ES, nor is the League. Mike made sure of it. The public is trusting them more and more however.] Rayquaza said. Arceus nodded.

"I expected as much. Mike, how is the Zenex boy?" She asked.

"He's not ready for a full on battle alone, I don't think he'll ever be. But, he has his friends and Pokémon to help. If I am right, he is on his way to Evergrande City." I said.

[That reminds me, where's Latios?] Cresselia asked.

[Most likely with the boy. No one went out of their way to get him.] Latias said.

[I'll catch him up on things when I have a chance.] Darkrai said.

"Very well. Anything else we need to discuss?" Arceus asked.

[Actually . . .] Jirachi stated. All eyes turned to him. [I've been wondering, Mike, where's Max? We used to talk when he slept through dream sight, but I haven't heard from him for a long time.] He asked.

"Oh. Max huh?" I said looking down. "He's been captured, and has been for a long time now. Engulfing Shadows is using him as leverage against Norman." I said. Jirachi gasped.

[You never said anything!? All us Hoenn Legends know Max! I may know him the best from the time we spent together, but he's still a friend to us all!] He shouted floating over to me.

"I didn't want to worry you. I know where he is, and have a plan to get him out." I said.

[What is it?] Groudon asked.

"After the Hoenn League, I'll get the Zenex boy and his female companion, Rina. With them, Cassidy and I, along with a couple others if I can get them, will go and rescue them. I have a big party for this because I expect a lot of resistance." I said. Jirachi floated back to his seat and sat down with a sigh.

[Okay. That works. Make sure he gets out alive.] He said. I nodded.

"Max is tough. You of all people should know that." Cassidy said. Jirachi smiled and nodded.

"Anything else?" Arceus asked. No one said anything. "Very well, I have a question. Has anyone heard from the Unovan Legends recently? I haven't heard from them since Darkrai's outrage." She said.

[Fuck you too.] Darkrai mumbled.

_-Not a thing. The only one who may know anything is Latios. He used to vanish after each meeting, and Latias wouldn't see him in Alto Mare until the next day.-_ Mewtwo said.

[For all we know, he could be going to Unova to tell them the meeting happenings, or he could be visiting someone.] Azelf said.

[I think it's the second one. His heart is always beating a little faster when he leaves.] Mesprit said.

[As is the normal reaction to the thrill of flying at high speeds, regardless of your species.] Uxie said.

_-I agree with Uxie. It seems more logical that Latios is experiencing an increase of adrenaline in his body to prepare for high speed flight.-_ Mewtwo said.

[You two are such a buzz kill.] Raikou said.

[We are merely thinking things through. I have no reason to doubt my sister's judgment, as he may be going to visit someone he cares for. His heart racing is due to higher adrenaline levels, not the thought of meeting a beloved.] Uxie said.

"I agree with Raikou. You are a buzz kill." I said chuckling. Uxie shrugged.

"We'll probably be going to Unova in a couple years. We'll look for them." Cassidy said.

"Yeah, we'll find out why they disappeared." I said.

"Very well. We will focus on ES and their endeavors. Now, if there is nothing else, this meeting is adjourned." Arceus said. Many Legends teleported off. I saw Celebi give Mesprit a wink before she teleported. Mesprit had a grin and shook her head before she did the same. Other non-psychic Legends flew or ran off.

"So, what are you doing about the League?" Cassidy asked standing up.

"The Ever Grande Conference? I'm not too sure yet. I'll figure something out." I said standing as well.

"Fair enough. Now come on, I want to spend some time alone." She said grabbing me by the arms and pulling me with a smile.

"Okay, okay. No need to pull." I said laughing. "Come on you." I said wrapping an arm around her waist as we went to our room.

-(ooo)- Time: 6:08pm, Location: Evergrande City, POV: Stanley, 1st Person

"We're here at last!" Rina shouted. Many looked at her oddly bust she ignored it as he spun around to face me. "Come on, we have a lot of time before we have to sign in, let's look around!" She said. I laughed.

"Alright, why not? Come on girls!" I said running ahead. Rina and Blizz soon caught up to me, as did Taisetsu.

_-You aren't that fast.-_ She said smiling.

"I'm human, give me a break." I said.

-(o)- Time: 8:21pm

We spent a couple hours looking around the city, getting supplies to make our own food for later. I had the feeling we'd be camping out in the weeks to come. We ate dinner at a nice restaurant, battled a few trainers and the like. It was a really great day. After all was said and done, we went to the plateau where the competition was being held. (Look up Ever Grande Conference for a reference and add a few building around the edges as hotels.)

We walked into the lobby of the hotel. It said it housed League competitors for free during this time. I walked up to the counter and rang the bell. A woman walked out of the back room.

"Hi there, looking for a room?" She asked.

"Yes, umm, we're League competitors, so we get the room free right?" I asked.

"Yeah, if you haven't signed up for the Conference, just place you're identification on that pad there, any will do. Pokegears, Poketch's, X-Transceivers, Pokedexes, anything." She said. We pulled out our Pokegears and placed them on the pad, a beeping sound was heard.

"Alright, you're good to go. Here's the key." She said handing us a key.

"Thank you ma'am." I said. She nodded and we went into the elevator.

"Floor . . . 8." I said. Blizz pressed the button and we started going up. Soon, we reached the floor and the door opened.

"Okay, our room is . . . this way." I said pointing to the left. We made our way down the hall, counting the rooms as we went. When we found ours, we opened the door and walked inside with a gasp.

"Holy Arceus." Blizz said. The room was amazing. No, it wasn't a room; it may as well have been a large apartment. There was a living room with a kitchen nearby that had a bar-like set up. There was a 40 inch flat screen plasma TV as well.

"This is our room!?" Rina asked in amazement. "Are you sure this is right?"

"Yes I'm sure." I said walking around. I opened a door to find a bedroom with two beds. "Check to see if there are any other bedrooms, otherwise we have two beds." I said.

_-Found it!-_ Taisetsu said from the other side of the room. _-It has two beds as well.-_ She said. I nodded

"Okay then, so, after today, you all want to wind down?" I asked. They all nodded with a smile. "Okay then, someone turn the T.V on and I'll see what they have in the fridge. Rina, you can help." I said.

"Nah, feeling lazy." She said plopping onto the couch and grabbing the remote. As I went through the fridge, I heard the news pop on.

"In light of the recent Remnant attack on Mossdeep-" I couldn't hear a small portion over Rina.

"WHAT!?" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"-glad that someone gave the city a tip saying the date and time of the attack. The Engulfing Shadows Organization reacted quickly and came to our rescue, only minor injuries have been reported. We'll now cut to two members of the organization." He said. I looked to the T.V and saw Danny and that girl . . . Snow I think it was? Well she was there too, with her helmet . . . retracted.

"Well, our boss, James, got the call and we got out here ASAP." Danny said.

"You look young. How did you get into Engulfing Shadows?" The female reporter asked.

"Well, an Admin introduced me. I wanted more of a purpose, so I signed up." He said.

"The leader of the organization saved my life from an Ursaring, so I joined up." Snow said.

"Ahh, what can you say to everyone out there?" She asked the two.

"Well, with ES here, you'll always be safe, that's a guarantee." Danny said smiling. Rina changed the channel and muted the T.V.

". . . You knew, didn't you?" Rina said glaring at me.

"I've got nothing to hide. Yeah, I knew. That's why I wanted to leave early, so we wouldn't be caught in the crossfire." I said. Rina stood up, rage evident on her face.

"We're supposed to help STOP Shit like that! And you just ship out like a coward!?" She shouted at me.

_-Rina, please calm down.-_ Taisetsu said worriedly.

"You think you can just leave all those people!?" She asked walking closer to me. Soon, she was right in front of me.

"Rina, I didn't want to leave, but I wanted us to stay safe. ES took care of it right? Why complain that you weren't hurt?" I asked. Rina raised a fist, and I got ready to defend myself, but a paw grabbed her hand.

"Calm down Rina." Blizz said. Rina looked at Blizz incredulously and slowly lowered her fist.

"He wanted to keep us safe. He knew we weren't ready for a fight in a city." Blizz said. "We could easily have hurt civilians." Rina's eyes widened. She sighed and turned to me.

"Sorry Stanley, I just . . ." She said looking away.

"I know Rina, you want to help people. We'll have our chance, I swear." I said resting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me and smiled.

"Fair enough. Now let's forget the fact I almost beat you up and relax." She said.

"I don't think you would have won." I said.

"Oh really?" She asked. I pointed behind her and she turned to see Taisetsu with a Thunderbolt ready.

_-Hurt him, and I give you enough volts to knock out an electric type.-_ She said powering down the attack and sitting.

". . . Suddenly, I don't want to sit near her." Rina said. I laughed as I went through the fridge, only to find there wasn't anything that appetizing.

"Hey, this is all crap for now, how about we order room service?" I asked. Blizz threw me a menu and I looked at it, and saw the pizza option.

"Hell yes pizza!" I said.

"Been a while. Let's have some." Blizz said.

_-I've never actually had pizza, I may as well have some as well.-_ Taisetsu said.

"I'm sure you'll love it." I said going to the phone to call room service.

-(ooo)- Time: 9:34pm, Location: Undisclosed, POV: 3rd

In a forest in the heart of Hoenn, a blast of ethereal energy collided with a wall of sand as two masters of the supernatural fought.

"Nice block." Chuck said smiling as he vanished into a purple mist to avoid a tendril of sand.

"Thank you." Ashley said as sand started to for around her to make a barrier for any incoming attacks. She was sweating in her cloak; the two had been at this for hours. Chuck appeared in front of her, hands raised.

"We're done, I'm running low on fumes." He said. Ashley let the sand fall to the ground and pulled down the shroud of her cloak, taking a deep breath off the cool night air.

"I rarely see you with that down, you should do it more often, you look nice." Chuck said sitting down. Ashley rolled her eyes as she sat down as well.

"So, the League is in a couple months, I assume you'll be going soon." Ashley said.

"You're not coming?" Chuck asked.

"I may. I'm not too sure. It all depends if I'm called back to Sinnoh." Ashley said.

"Well then I hope you stay here. I like having you around." Chuck said.

"That's nice." Ashley said looking to the stars.

". . . Hey, are you okay?" Chuck asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." Ashley replied.

"You don't seem to be fine. Is anything wrong?" Chuck asked again.

". . . I don't know. Something feels . . . odd." She said. Chuck tilted his head in confusion.

"Can you explain it?" He asked.

"It's like, a pull on my chest, or my heart. An ache in my head. Something is off tonight." Ashley said.

"I don't know. I'm not feeling anything." Chuck said. Ashley stood up.

"I think I should go. Not to Sinnoh, back to Oashisu Town, just to unwind." She said.

"Can I come?" Chuck asked hopefully.

"Give me a week to myself Chuck. Until then, farewell." Ashley said pulling up the shroud as sand enveloped her and she vanished.

". . . Well now I'm bored. I think I'll go torment Glacia!" Chuck said with a smile as he vanished in a purple mist.

-(ooo)- Time: 11:54pm, Location: EverGrande Conference Hotel, POV: Stanley, 1st Person

Taisetus and I were in our room, on separate beds, trying to get to sleep. For some reason, we were having a tough time. Taisetsu sat up in frustration.

[Why can't I sleep!?] She shouted before covering her mouth.

"How would I know?" I asked. We spent the night watching movies and eating pizza, which Taisetsu enjoyed very much. As to why we can't sleep, well . . .

"Maybe it's the fact we watched a horror movie last." I said.

[That . . . could be it.] Taisetsu said hugging herself. Rina was good with movie choices, so when she picked up a horror, I knew it was going to be scary. I admit, I screamed like a little girl during it, but so did Blizz, so it was worth it. The downside to it was almost being suffocated by Taisetsu as he clung to me for comfort. A nice thing, except almost being suffocated.

[. . . Can, can I sleep with you?] Taisetsu asked. I looked up and saw her blushing red, probably due to the fact that saying has a double meaning. I chuckled and moved over and patted the bed.

"Come on, don't be embarrassed, after all, we are boyfriend and girlfriend." I said smiling. She shyly got up and came over to my bed, sliding underneath the blanket. For whatever reason, she was facing away from me.

"Don't want me to see you blushing? I can work with that. I said hugging her, not an easy feat trying to get an arm under her.

[EEP!] She exclaimed, jumping a bit.

"You okay?" I asked.

[Y-yeah. I just wasn't expecting you to do that.] She said. I smiled and pulled her close to me. [Or that!]

"Oh calm down. I'm not going to do anything. I'm just here to make sure you have good dreams. After all, we need to be rested so we can train, right?" I asked. She sat there in silence.

"Taisetsu?" I asked.

[Yeah. I'm here. Just . . . nervous. Thank you though, for being there. And you're right, let's get some sleep. But first.] She rolled over and faced me. [I want a good night kiss.] She said. I sighed in fake exasperation.

"Arceus you are so needy." I said with a chuckle.

[I am your princess.] She said with a giggle.

"While I'm your prince." I said pulling her in for a kiss. Eventually, we pulled back with smiles.

[Thank you.] She said closing her eyes. I closed mine as well.

"No problem." I said as we drifted off to sleep.

-(ooo)- Time: 11:34am, Two and a half months later, Location: Ever Grande Conference main stadium, POV: Stanley, 1st Person.

It had been and eventful two months since we had arrived at Evergrande City. We did a massive amount of training, and I did some nice drawings, but that's beside the point. During the training, some of the team mastered new moves, Taisetsu was able to get Hypnosis and Dream Eater down, and Allie was able to master her next "tier" of moves, like Thunderbolt.

Rina had been trying to form weapons with her Aura, but it wasn't going so well, but she finally mastered her Aura Sphere and nearly has Aura Sight down. Her team has got some new tricks as well. We even bumped into Jack, and he said he's crush me when he gets the chance. I told him it was up to fate who we battle, and he agreed, but hoped he'd fight me.

"Now that the torch has been lit, I can tell you all how things will be done this year!" An announcer said. Before hand, we all got cards, putting us in specific "sections." Those in the same section fight each other at some time. Rina and I got near opposite ends of the spectrum so we wouldn't be seeing each other anytime soon on the opposite side of a battlefield.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, here's how it's going to go down. On the outer fringes of the area, we have small stadiums for the Preliminary 1V1 battles! Each trainer will go through two battles, unless you lose that is! Then, another layer in, we have the fields for the Qualifying 2V2 double battles! There will be two of those as well! Now, after that we'll have the Final 6V6 battles until one is left standing! To make it to the semi-finals, you will need to win two battles, the semi-finals will be your third, and the finals will be you fourth! The winner will be crowned as the Conference Champion and gain a chance to go after Wallace, the standing Champion of Hoenn!" The announcer shouted as Wallace walked up to the flame, causing fan girls to go wild.

"It is my pleasure to be here, and I hope one of you magnificent trainers has the chance to face me in heated battle!" Wallace shouted stretching his arms wide open with a smile.

"Man, I was hoping Mike would show up. I guess he has too much on his plate." I said sighing.

"That's all everyone! Go to a Pokémon Center and check to see if you're battling first!" The announcer said. Luckily for me, I had Taisetsu at a Center to tell me. Rina and I left the stadium, where Blizz was waiting. As soon as we reached her, Taisetsu appeared.

_-You both have a battle now. Stanley, we're in Stadium A, Rina, you're in E.-_ She said. We nodded.

"Thanks Taisetsu." I said.

"See ya guys, wish me luck." Rina said as she and Blizz ran off.

"Good luck Rina!" I shouted. I then looked to Taisetsu. "Can you teleport u to A?" I asked. She nodded and teleported us to the Stadium. "Thanks." I said.

_-Who are you using?-_ She asked. We walked inside the trainer entrance.

"Mystery. I think she's a good ruse. She fights with status, none of my team besides her do. So, the others will assume how I fight." I said.

_-Clever.-_ Taisetsu said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said. I got to an entrance to the field, and waited for my name to be called.

Ten minutes later, I hear the announcer.

"On one side, we have Jared from Pewter City, and on the other, Stanley from Littleroot Town!"

"Wish me luck." I said to Taisetsu. She grabbed my shoulder and spun me around and kissed me, but quickly pulled back.

_-How's that for luck?-_ She said. I stood in surprise before shaking my head.

"Amazing, I can take on the world now! Thanks Tai!" I shouted running on the field.

_-My pleasure!-_ She shouted back.

"Sorry for being a little late." I said. Jared, who looked twenty five, shrugged.

"Whatever man. Let's just get this battle going." He said. A referee walked on to a stand.

"Are both trainers ready?" He said holding up his arm with a green flag in one, and a red flag in the other.

"Yes." I said.

"Sure." Jared said.

"Then begin!" He shouted throwing his arms down.

"Sandslash, let's rock!"

"Mystery, let's roll!

The two Pokémon appeared on the field ready to fight.

* * *

DWA: AAAaaannnnnnddd obvious cliffhanger. Also, hooray for corny jokes!

Allie: Really? Rock and Roll? Really!?

DWA: I said it was corny.

Allie: It was horrible!

DWA: And who are you to talk!?

Allie: The Poke Child of the Legends! Who are you!?

DWA: The author.

Allie: . . . Never mind.

DWA: That's better. Alright guys, next time we see Stanley's first League Battle. I'll going to do it so Stanley and Rina get one 1V1 Battle shown, and two 2V2 Battles shown. But don't worry, all 6V6 battles will be shown. I just don't want to drag it on with so many battles. Now, remember to Review and vote on that Poll!


	36. Preliminary Rounds

DWA: Alright guys, I tested out my video recording, aside from me probably messing up a few times, it looks like it'll be great! So, since I know you all want to see the League battles, let's get it started!

Cinders: DarkWolfAssassin does not own Pokémon, only his OC's and plot. Rina and Blizz go to GSlayer, Jack goes to kyled91doc, and Chuck goes Pokemon Forever.

IcySneasel: Of course it was obvious, I had to do it, and it'll probably be like a tradition of mine. The League will be interesting, since I have set it up the way I described.

Pokemon Forever: That part about Lily being innocent . . . yeah I felt evil doing that. No regrets. Mike can share anything with the Council, for obvious reasons. And do you really think Chuck can fight Mike and have any hope of winning? Cause I don't. The reason there is no battles with Mike is because it's not his story.

RockytheTyranitar: The cliffhangers keep you coming back. And to answer your question, no, I have not.

GSlayer: Yeah, the poll will make it interesting. Still, the battles will be as interesting as I can make them. Thanks for the compliment.

Garrett: I have no clue what you mean. I know I have mention Dishonored and stuff but still. Your review makes no sense.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 36: Preliminary Rounds

(POV: Battle)

"Alright Sandslash, Defense Curl and Rollout, show them your power!" Jared shouted, starting off the battle. Sandslash curled in to a ball and glowed blue for a second before rolling forward.

"Mystery, Energy Ball." Stanley said. Mystery charged the attack and fired it, missing Sandslash, but throwing him off course and causing him to uncurl.

"Hmm. Shadow Claw." Sandslash's claw became covered in an ethereal energy and he jumped at Mystery.

"Psychic." Sandslash stopped in mid-air when Mystery's eyes became outlined in blue. "Send him down." Sandslash was slammed into the ground and his Shadow Claw dissipated.

"Gah! He would have to use a Pokémon with Levitate. Stone Edge!" Sandslash's body flashed and rings of rocks floated around him as his arms crossed. Then he threw his arms to his sides and the jagged rocks flew at Mystery.

"Dodge them and use Will-o-Wisp." Mystery quickly moved out of the way. Her gems glowed a ghostly purple-white and fireballs shot out, striking Sandslash and causing burn marks on his body. "Now Calm Mind." Mystery stopped and closed her eyes and cleared her mind, raising her Special stats.

"Here's our chance. Shadow Claw!" Sandslash ran at Mystery with his claw covered in ethereal power.

"Steady." Stanely said as Sandslash got closer.

"What's Stanley doing!? Is he going to let his Mismagius get hit by Sandslash's Shadow Claw?" The announcer shouted.

"Not a chance. Now Mystery, Hex Shockwave!" Stanley shouted. Mystery opened her eyes, which were a deep black, and a shockwave came from her body, hitting Sandslash and doing a moderate amount of damage thanks to his burn, as well as sending him back.

"What was that!?" Jared shouted.

"It was an adaptation of Hex. Instead of focusing on one target, we condense the power and release it all at once. It's a defensive move. This, however, is not, Shadow Ball!" Mystery charged the attack and launched it at Sandslash, who was unable to dodge and took the hit. He struggled to get up as he was briefly engulfed in flames.

"I kind of feel bad for you Jared. You obviously rely on Sandslash's ground moves for attacking, and he has many physical moves. Mystery is an expert at Special attacks, so distance is needed for us. You were at a disadvantage from the start." Stanley said shaking his head.

"Shut up, I won't be kicked out in round one! Shadow Claw!" Sandslash stood and charged Mystery. Stanley sighed.

"Let's end this Mystery. Hex." Mystery's eyes turned black and an ethereal energy flowed from her to Sandslash and lifted him up as black sparks came from the burns. Sandslash squirmed in pain, but could do nothing as his remaining energy was sapped away, and he full unconscious.

"Amazing, Stanley easily won in a flawless victory!" The announcer shouted and the crowd cheered. Jared walked up to Stanley as he returned his Sandslash.

"You were right kid, I was done from the start. I just wish I could have made a bit more of a challenge!" He said with a smile.

"Don't worry about it. It was a way to gauge Mystery's training. And keep that attitude, it'll get you far." Stanley said as he returned Mystery, turned and walked out of the battle area.

(POV: 1st Person)

I walked around the corner to get tackled by Taisetsu.

_-You won you won!-_ She screamed into my mind.

"Tai calm down, it was one battle, I still have a long way to go." I said getting up. She put her hands behind her back and looked down.

_-Sorry, I know this tournament must mean a lot to you so I thought you'd be ecstatic.-_ She said.

"If the match was tougher, yeah I would have been. Come on, let's get to Stadium E." I said. Taisetsu looked up and teleported us.

"Thanks." I said. She nodded. I looked to the large screen that was outside of the stadium to see Rain slam an unfortunate Swellow into the ground with a Hammer Arm as it came in for an Aerial Ace.

"That had to hurt." I said. Taisetsu nodded in agreement.

_-Rain has gotten so much stronger since he was a little Mudkip huh?- _She said.

"Definitely. And that's good for Rina." I said. Rina ended the battle with a Hydro Pump and was declared the winner. She soon came out with Blizz.

"Too easy." She said.

"I had it easier. A Sandslash verses Mystery." I said.

"Damn." Blizz said. "Lucky you."

"I know. Then again, this is to root out the less skilled trainers." I said.

"Harsh, but true. Come on, let's eat and see what where we're battling next." Rina said.

_-How about we find somewhere other than the Pokémon Center to eat?-_ Taisetsu suggested.

"Sure, let's look around." Blizz said. So we started walking around staying within the confines to the area. We eventually saw a man in front of a building marked, Mesa Plains. The man had dark brown hair, a light tan, a five o' clock shadow and stood around 6'6. He was wearing a simple white T-shirt and blue Jeans.

"Finally done. Back to my roots." He said in Australian accent. He looked over to us.

"Hey kids, you looking for some food, just opened up here!" He shouted waving. Rina and I looked at each other and shrugged. We walked over to him.

"By the look of the two Pokémon, you two are competitors right?" He asked and we nodded. "Fantastic! My first customers in Hoenn are competing. Come in, best pasta around." He said opening the door and what we saw surprised us. It was a simple café and bar set up, a Flat Screen TV with a couple chairs and a couch, tables and seats, but surprised us was the digital board in the back. It was showing the competitors, the ones in, the ones knocked out, and who's fighting who.

"Ahh, I see you've noticed that. A gift from the League. I'm the only one here besides the Centers that has one. I'm connected to the competition database. I can see who's fighting, who will be fighting, when they'll be fighting, and more." He said walking behind the bar counter. "Grab a seat and menu and tell me what you'll be havin'." He said. We sat down and looked at the menu.

"I'll just have the pasta and a Pepsi." I said.

"Same." Rina said.

_-I would like the Veggie Sandwich with a glass of Oran Juice.-_ Taisetsu said.

"I'll just take some Tomato Berry soup and a glass of Pecha Juice." Blizz said, the rest of us facepalming and waiting for Sam's reaction.

"Coming up, just give me an' Machoke a bit." He said. We looked at him in surprise as he walked into the kitchen.

"He . . . ignored Blizz speaking English." Rina said.

"I swear if his Machoke can speak English too." Blizz said. After a while, the bartender/owner and his Machoke came out and set down our food.

"It looks awesome." I said.

"Question, why didn't you freak when she spoke?" Rina said pointing to Blizz.

"Why should I? I've seen weirder stuff. Hell, being a good friend of Mike's was enough to top a talking Pokémon." He said.

"Wait, you know Mike?" I asked.

"Yeah. Me an' him go way back. Back to before he was a Champion at all. Hell, I was his last opponent in the Ever Grande Conference." He said.

"Wow, must have been a privilege." Blizz said.

"Aww he's cool. Anyways, enjoy the food, name's Sam, call me if you need anything." He said before going behind the counter and pulling up a newspaper. We all took a bit of our food and our eyes widened.

"This is amazing!" Rina and I shouted.

_-Amazing taste!-_ Taisetsu said.

"That is spicy as hell!" Blizz shouted before taking a drink.

"Shoulda warned ya, my Tamato Berries are home grown for extra spiciness. Sorry about that." Sam said. Blizz glared at him. "Don't get your fur all matted! I forgot. Simple as that." He said. We spent the rest of our meal talking and laughing, Sam even joined in, telling us of the time he was a trainer. I got up and checked the board in the back.

"Our matches are coming up Rina. Yours is in half an hour, mines in fifteen minutes." I said. "I know my stadium, and I should get going."

"Don't worry about paying, this times on the house, for being my first customers here in Hoenn. Good luck to ya mate." Sam said. I nodded.

"Thanks Sam, come on Taisetsu, let's get going." I said she stood up and we walked out the door to our stadium.

-(o)- 30 minutes later, POV: Rina: Battle

Rina and Blizz stood at the battlefield entrance, waiting for Rina to be called.

"You sure you don't want me out there?" Blizz asked. Rina nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry. And so will Cinders." She said looking at the Great Ball.

"Alright, good luck." Blizz said leaning on the wall.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome our contestants! Rina from Littleroot Town!" The announcer shouted.

"Thanks Blizz, see ya." Rina said running out to meet the cheering crowd.

"And Nichole from Violet City!" Another girl walked out on the field with a calm expression. The referee walked onto his pedestal.

"Are both trainers ready?" He asked. The two girls nodded. "Then begin!" He shouted throwing his arms down.

"Cinders, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted as her Quilava appeared, igniting her flames.

"Umbreon." Nichole said. She threw a Poke Ball and the Eeveelution appeared with a calm expression, just like her trainer.

"Let's start Cinders! Flame Wheel!" Cinders curled into a ball and became engulfed in fire, and may as well have been a bullet with the speed she rammed into Umbreon with. Umbreon was thrown back and Nichole showed little surprise.

"Dark Pulse." Umbreon stood and fired the beam of crisscrossing rings.

"Flamethrower!" Cinders launched a stream of fire that connected with the Dark Pulse, causing an explosion. "Sunny Day!" Cinders looked up and fired a stream of light at the sun, and the light intensified.

"Hmm. Screech." Umbreon let out a loud yell that traveled as visible sound waves that washed over Cinders, causing her to cover her ears.

"Cinders, if you can hear me, Fire Pledge!" Cinders uncovered her ears and her paw glowed fiery red. She slammed her paw into the ground and pillars of fire rose up and surrounded Umbreon, and turned into one large Pillar, sending it high up.

"Nice. Now Swift!" Cinders fired a flurry of stars at Umbreon.

"Protect." Umbreon, while falling, set up a barrier to protect itself. "Quick Attack." Umnreon landed and ran at Cinders, who crossed her arms to protect herself. Umbreon tackled her and sent her back, but she stayed on her feet and used Flamethrower to get Umbreon away from her. Nichole smiled.

"Last Resort." She said. Umbreon gained and aura of power and it ran at Cinders.

"Move Cinders!" Cinders jumped out of the way but Umbreon quickly turned and slammed into her back and sent her rolling across the field from the hit.

"Cinders!"

"Dark Pulse." Umbreon fired the attack and hit Cinders, giving her no time to recover.

"Cinders, I have to do something . . . wait! I got it. Cinders, Flame Wheel, send Umbreon up!" Cinders did as told and shot at Umbreon at high speed. She hit it in such a way that it sent him in the air.

"Juggle him with Flamethrower!" Cinders looked up and let out the stream of flames that hit Umbreon and kept him in the air.

"Gotta finish this now." Rina said.

"Last Resort." Umbreon became enshrouded in an aura of power.

"Let's do it Cinders!" Rina shouted as Umbreon got closer. "Now!" Cinders looked to the ground and launched a Flamethrower to get away and Umbreon crashed into the ground.

"Let's do this! Wild Charge and Flame Wheel!" Cinders body became surrounded by a light aura of electricity. She then curled into a ball and added fire to the mix.

"Wh-what?" Nichole asked in surprise.

"Alright! Wild Wheel!" Cinders shot at Umbreon.

"Last Resort, take that Quilava out!" Nichole shouted. Umbreon became enshrouded in the familiar aura and ran at Cinders. In the ball of electricity and flame, a light shone as the two came closer, and the ball grew bigger. The two Pokémon collided, neither giving an inch. However, Umbreon soon found itself being pushed back, until it was sent far back and slammed into the wall, falling to the ground. The fire dissipated and Cinders was very different. She had become a Typhlosion. She ignited her back flames and roared.

"C-Cinders." Rina said in awe. Then she smiled. "Oh hell yeah Cinders!" She shouted. Cinders sent a thumbs up her way as Umbreon got up.

"Dark Pulse!" Nichole said agitated. Umbreon sent out the attack. Cinders reared her head back and sent out a Flamethrower that tore through the Dark Pulse and slammed Umbreon back into the wall.

"Excuse my language folks but Holy Arceus! With that evolution, Rina's Typhlosion now has immense power!" The announcer said.

"Alright Cinders, show me what you can really do, end this battle!" Rina shouted. Cinders put her hands near each other and a blue orb started forming in between them.

"No way." Nichole said.

"Is that . . .?" Rina stated trailing off.

"Focus Blast?" Blizz said quietly watching the T.V.

Once the orb was completed, Cinders puller her hands to one side of her body and thrust them forward, launching the sphere directly into Umbreon, causing an explosion. The dust settled to show it was knocked out.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, Typhlosion and Rina are the victors!" The referee said. Rina returned Cinders as Nichole returned her Umbreon.

"Congratulations. Go far in the tournament." Nichole said with a nod and left. Rina smiled and walked out of the field area and Blizz was waiting with her paw in the air. Rina gave her a high five.

"Nice work out there Rina. Same with Cinders. She was feeling off a couple days ago, I guess it was because she was close to evolving." Blizz said.

"Yeah, come on, let's go see if Stanley's done!" Rina said. The two ran out of the stadium and headed towards Stanley's current match. Along the way, they saw a familiar face on one of the big screens.

"Is that Jack?" Blizz asked. Rina looked and saw that Jack was battling, and he had a confident look as his Honchkrow Night Slashed his opponent.

"I hope he loses soon." Rina said. She didn't really know why she despised Jack, she just did. Blizz felt the same. The continued on and soon found a stadium with Stanley's picture on the screen with the word "Winner" under it. Rina and Blizz smiled as Stanley came out.

-(o)- POV: Stanley 1st Person

I walked out of the stadium and saw Rina and Blizz waving to me. I ran over with a smile.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"Well, I used Mystery again, just so I'd throw people off. Our opponent used a Shiftry, so we had to deal with the disadvantage we had. We still pulled out on top though." I said smiling. "How'd it go for you?"

"Well, the girl I fought used an Umbreon, and it knew Last Resort. Still, Cinders pulled it off with a Wild Charge and Flame Wheel combo, during which she evolved." Rina said.

"Wow, Cinders evolved? That's awesome!" I said.

"Yeah, she even learned Focus Blast. Though I have a feeling her aim won't be the best, so we'll work on it when we have the chance." She said. I nodded.

"So, want to train before dinner?" Blizz asked.

"Let's get our Pokémon healed before we train." I said. They agreed and we set out for the Pokémon Center.

-(ooo)- Time: 8:27pm, Location: Mesa Plains, POV: Stanley, 1st Person.

After we healed our team we found a nice secluded spot to train, and train we did. We found out that Cinders Focus Blast needs aiming training, she used it and it curved _around_ a tree and landed behind her. No one really understood the physics behind it, so we shrugged it off and continued training.

After that, we went to Mesa Plains, which is still unknown to apparently everyone. Sam said he's going to start advertising soon. So, we were eating our dinner in a booth and having fun until Sam decided to ask a question.

"So Stanley, how long have you been in a relationship with your Gardevoir?" He asked. Taisetsu froze and I nearly choked on my pasta.

"What?" I asked when I finally swallowed.

"Oh please, don't try and deny it. I can spot that kind of stuff a mile away. I won't report you or anything, I have no qualms about Pokémon and Human relationships." He said. I sighed and looked to Taisetsu, who was looking at her lap.

'Ahh screw it.' I said. I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

_-Stanley!-_ She shouted blushing

"What? No one's here. Sam says he's fine with it, so why not?" I said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it, just don't do it when there are other customers okay?" Sam said. I nodded.

"Got it Sam." I said.

"Hello?" A voice said. We all looked to the door and saw Jack.

"Well now, isn't this a surprise? I find a new place to eat and you guys are here." He said with a grin.

"Ahh, find a seat mate and I'll be right with ya." Sam said standing up and putting his chair back at the table it belongs. Jack sat down away from us, which was fine by the Rina and Blizz considering the looks they have.

"So, if one of us fights him, we're kicking his ass right?" Rina asked. I chuckled.

"Yes Rina, we'll beat him." I said smiling. "Why do you hate him?" I asked. Rina and Blizz looked at each other, and back to me, and shrugged.

_-What's odd is that they really do hate him, and yet they have no reason to.-_ Taisetsu said.

"We just hate him, that's all." Rina said taking a bite of her burger.

"Right." I said shaking my head. I soon finished my meal and saw that Taisetsu's was half eaten.

"Are you full?" I asked. She nodded. I frowned at the looks she had in her eyes, there was less of a shine.

"We're going for a walk, okay Tai?" I asked. She seemed surprised, but nodded. I took out some cash and placed it on the table.

"That's for what we ate. See ya two at the room." I said standing and Taisetsu following.

"Bye." Rina said taking a sip of her soda.

We left the building, oddly getting no comment from Jack, and started walking. It seemed to be a perfect night for a walk. No one was out, there were no clouds, the stars were shining bright, the moon was near full, and there was a cool breeze.

_-So, what was this walk about?-_ Taisetsu asked.

"Something's up, and I can see it. What's wrong?" I asked.

_-What? How could you tell?-_ She asked.

"Your eyes are a bit duller." I said looking at her. She looked away.

_-It's nothing.-_ She said.

"You're a terrible liar." I said smiling.

_-Fine. I know you want to go to Kanto after Hoenn, so I peered into your mind and learned how to work a computer. I looked up Kanto's laws regarding Pokémon and Human relations.-_ She said. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Say no more. I know about that, their rules and such. I think it's horrible what they're allowed to do." I said.

_-I'm worried that . . . well, we'd take a break until we're done in Kanto.-_ She said. I looked around and brought her into an alley way.

'I cannot believe I'm about to do this.' I thought to myself.

_-Do what mmm!-_ She said as I hugged her and kissed her deeply. She didn't react for a bit and I became worried that I may have scared her. Those thoughts were swept aside when her arms wrapped around me and she started to kiss me back, being mindful of her gem. We pulled back for air.

"Don't even think for a second I'd leave you Taisetsu. Even if Kanto ships you to a remote island, I will do all I can to be with you again. I love you too much to let you go." I said looking into her eyes.

She simply stared back at me. I felt the odd feeling of teleportation and looked to my side to see the Ever Grande Conference area down below. I looked back to Taisetsu and she immediately kissed me again, with much more passion. After another minute of kissing, she pulled back and took a breath.

[I love you too Stanley. I'm so happy you're so passionate about us. You mean so much to me Stanley, I still get nervous when I say I love you and-] I stopped her speech with a peck to the lips.

"I understand Taisetsu." I said. I broke our hug and held out a hand. She looked at it and smiled as she put hers in mine. I sat down and so did she, guided by my hand.

[You know we'll have to be careful right? We won't be able to do this kind of thing whenever we want. We can only kiss in the forests.] She said sadly.

"Oh really?" I said with a smirk. "Maybe one day I'll just feel a little reckless and kiss you in the room of a Pokémon Center." She blushed.

[Really Stanley, we have to be careful.] She said squeezing my hand. I smiled as I squeezed back.

"I know Tai, I was just kidding. Or was I?" I said grinning. I pulled on her hand making her fall into me.

[Stanley!] She shouted with a laugh as she landed on me and knocked me over. We laughed for a little bit before she stared into my eyes and sighed.

[You can be such a jerk!] She said laughing and sitting up. I laughed as I sat up.

"I'm the jerk huh? You thought I'd break up with you for some silly laws." I said.

[It was a valid assumption.] She said.

"Well assuming something like that is insane." I said wrapping an arm around her waist.

[I can see that now.] She said. We sat in silence, looking out to the stars for a long time. I took out my Pokegear and saw it was 9:03.

"It's late, we should get back." I said standing up. Taisetsu stood as well.

[Okay. Grab my hand.] She said holding out her hand. I took it and we were teleported back into our bedroom.

"So, are you sleeping with me tonight?" I asked. She giggled.

[Of course silly. You think I'd want to sleep alone after that?] She asked. I chuckled.

"Of course not." I said. I took off my shoes and such until I was in my shirt and boxers, and climbed into bed. Taisetsu lied down beside me. The lights turned off thanks to her psychic powers and she laid her head on my chest.

[Good night Stanley.] She said closing her eyes. I pulled the sheets over us and closed my eyes.

"Good night Taisetsu."

* * *

DWA: If that wasn't a "D'aaawwww" ending, I don't know what is. I was originally going to have a cliffhanger, but it didn't happen. Regardless, the poll was at a standstill, now it's not. If you still want to vote you can, but I won't tell you who's winning. The poll will go on until a certain point, and that's when I'll tell you the winner. Anyways guys, I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to Review!


	37. Qualifying Rounds (1)

DWA: Hey guys, so, we finished the qualifying rounds last time, time for the preliminaries! Also, my E-mail isn't telling me when people review. Odd.

Kytt: I don't think I've done this before. So, DarkWolfAssassin does not own Pokémon, only his plot and OC's. Rina and Blizz belong to GSlayer, Jack belongs to kyled91doc, and Chuck belongs to Pokemon Forever.

IcySneasel: Well you're about to find out!

Pokemon Forever: Thanks for the compliment.

GSlayer: Thanks for the compliments and your reviews are always interesting.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 37: Qualifying Rounds (1)

-(ooo)- Time: 11:45pm, Location: Evergrande Governmental Building, POV: Snow, 1st Person

'I need to be careful, if they see me, I'm screwed.' I thought to myself nervously. It was time for me to do my real mission, get information from the Hoenn governmental database. In this building, the government met to discuss laws and such, Hoenn only of course. I was in my suit looking for a secure way in with thermal vision. The building wasn't very big, maybe seven stories high. Soon, I found a window to a hallway with no guards.

'Perfect' I thought with a smirk. I jumped up and grabbed onto the ledge and gently opened the window.

'They don't even keep their windows locked. What idiots.'

I fell into the hallway and landed on my feet, activating the suits invisibility and started sneaking around. I came to the lobby of the building and saw two people in suits.

"So, do we have a deal?" One said. The other nodded.

"Yes, you help me, and I'll help you." The other said. The two shook hands and left.

'Corrupt assholes.' I went on and ran through the lobby and went through a door in the middle of the lobby. It came out to the meeting room.

"HUD, activate 3D map of building." I whispered. In front of me, a map of the building appeared, and under the meeting hall was a large facility. "Perfect." I walked over to the podium in the middle and lifted a small mat on it to reveal a keypad and handprint scanner. I placed my hand on it.

"Hacking into system, setting cameras to loop, keypad code found, handprint copied and applied." The suits AI said. Apparently, this podium was linked to everything _but_ the database. Just my luck. I entered the keypad code and the podium moved to the left and a stair way revealed itself.

'Wow, nice and hidden.' I walked down the staircase to find a door leading into a long white hallway. I stared down the hallway, looking at the mini-map on mu HUD to try and find the database.

'Where is it?' I asked myself as I walked down the hallway. A guard came around a corner and bumped into me.

"What the!?" He asked as he grabbed my arm.

'Shit!' I wrenched my arm from his grip and slammed my fist into his face, knocking him out.

'Great, now I have to hide the body.' I picked the man up and went into a room, seeing it was a room with file counters. I set the man in the corner of the room, away from any cameras should they reset and in a shadow. I walked to the door and poked my head out, looking down the hallway for any guards.

'None. Good.' I walked out of the room and closed the door gently. I looked to my mini map and saw I was close to the database. I silently ran down the hall until I came to the door, which had no security device.

'I guess they didn't expect anyone to get this far.' I thought opening the door. The room was rather large, with massive hard drives bigger than myself and wires running everywhere.

"Invisibility off, time to recharge, two minutes and counting." The AI said.

'Great.' I walked around and over the cords until I came to the main drive, which was a large cylinder with wires running to all the other hard drives and had a terminal for access. I went over to the terminal and opened the disk tray, and set a disc with an undetectable virus to get past the barriers and I also put in a small SD card, with around a terabyte in storage in it, to start downloading the info.

'The boys in the lab outdid themselves this time.' I thought smiling. The terminal screen went red and the ES emblem came up on the screen, showing the SD card now had access. A prompt came up on the screen.

"Would you like to download?" The prompt said. I clicked on the Enter key and a bar came up that slowly started filling.

"INTRUDER, IDENTIFY YOURSELF." A robotic voice said. I turned and there was a black humanoid robot aiming chain guns at me from its wrists. It seemed to have an elongated V as a visor. (The robot idea belongs to Rooster Teeth)

'A fucking robot!?'

"Look buddy, if you fire, you fry the main drive." I said smugly.

"INFORMATION CONFIRMED, SWITCHING TO BLADED WEAPONS." It said. The guns receded into its arms and two short blades came out.

"I just had to open my big mouth." I said to myself.

"LAST CHANCE, IDENTIFY YOURSELF USING VALID ID CARD." I glanced back at the download and saw it was a quarter of the way done. I sighed and reached behind me, pulling out two short swords from their separated hilts.

'Thank you Danny.' I thought to myself remembering his suggestion and giving me his blades. I wasn't good with these, but I'll have to make due.

"TIME IS UP. INTRUDER DETECTED. ILLEGAL ACTION; THEFT AND/OR PIRACY OF CLASSIFIED GOVERNMENT DATA. PROTOCAL ACTIVATED; V3, EXTERMINATION." It said. It ran and at me and tackled me in a way that I was shoved to the side.

"CONNECTING TO SPECIFIC ROOM, OPENING PANELS 32-38 TO LOWER LEVEL." It said as its visor glowed and the floor tiled under me moved and I fell down a floor into an unused room, landing on my back. The robot jumped down as well.

"DANAGER TO DATA ELIMINATED, RESUMING V3 PROTOCAL." It ran at me and swung down and I swiftly rolled to the side. I stood and got into a defensive stance. It ran at me and we parried blades. I spun and knocked it of balance and slashed into its chest, only making a scratch. I humped back as it swung am me again. One of its blades retracted and a chain gun came out.

"Oh you have to be kidding." I said. It started firing and I had to run, duck, slide and jump to avoid the bullets, I didn't count on my suit stopping a chain gun. I ran at it and slid and slashed its knees, and causing it to shoot itself, but it still did little.

"Motherfucker, what's this thing made of?" The bot turned and ran at me with two blades. I jumped up and slashed its head, actually making a cut on the head. It still didn't do anything but run at me again.

"Fuck this shit." I sheathed the blades and ran at it, sliding into it and making it fall. I stood up and slammed my fist into its back, making a dent. It kicked me away and stood, two chain guns ready.

"Alright asshole, bring it on." I whispered. It fired at me and I did the same as before, ran, slid, jumped, and ducked under all the bullets. I got close again, taking a few hits and grabbed an arm and slipped behind it, trying to "break" its arm by twisting it in a certain way. I succeeded and tore its right arm off.

"DAMAGE TO BODY, 27%, RECALIBRATING LEFT ARM FOR MAXIMUN USE." I looked at the arm, and noticed it was stiff. I moved it to a line shape and slammed it, and luckily, the blade came out.

"If Danny's swords can't hurt you, what about your own?" I said. It ran at me and switched to a blade. It swung at me and I blocked it with the blade I had. I then kicked it to get it off balance and slashed its chest, cutting it open. I then slammed the blade into the cut and the bot started sparking and shaking.

"DAmmmmAAAAGGEEE CCCRRiiiiTTICAAALLLL, SHSHSHSHUTTTIIIIINNNGG DDDDOOOOOOooowwwwwwnnnn." It said falling over and the light in the visor dimming.

I walked over to where I fell in and jumped up, and with the help of the suit, managed to get back into the database room. I looked at the download and saw it was complete. I took out the disc and SD card, and took out a Poke Ball.

"Maybe it was right to ask for Alakazam anyways. Even Admins need back up." I said as I called out Danny's Alakazam.

"Alakazam, can you teleport me out of here? I'm in Evergrande. Search my mind for what you need." It nodded and soon, we were in a back alley. "Thank you Alakazam, I'll be sure to get you back to Danny." I said. It nodded as I returned it. I sighed.

"Time to go back." I walked out of the alley as my invisibility kicked in, and I walked the city streets, hidden by light as it went around me, my destination, the small boat at the docks with the ES emblem, hidden by the shadows.

-(ooo)- Time: 7:32am, Location: Ever Grande Conference Hotel, POV: Stanley

I awoke from my peaceful sleep to find Taisetsu in the same position as last night, head resting on my chest. I heard a light knocking and the door opening.

"Hey Stanley, you . . . oh." Rina said walking in, but stopping when she saw me and Taisetsu. "Did you . . . you know, do it?" She asked.

"If you are implying what I think you are, no." I said quietly. She nodded and left.

'I won't hear the end of that.' I thought to myself. I placed a hand on Taisetsu's shoulder and lightly shook her.

"Tai, time to wake up." I said. Her eyes blinked open and she yawned.

[Morning.] She said giving me a smile with half-lidded eyes.

"You're still tired." I said. She nodded but got up anyways as I sat up.

[I'll just take a shower. I think it'll wake me up.] She said walking to the bathroom. I stood up and stretched, and put on my jeans and walked into the main room.

"I swear you two are so close, how have you not tapped that?" Blizz asked as soon as I walked in. I sighed.

"One, I'm sixteen, two, I want to take things slow, and three, how long have you known Nero?" I said. She stared at me.

"Touché." She said taking a sip of water. Rina chuckled.

"Seriously, just tell him, the worst he can do is say no." Rina said.

"If he does, she still has to see him." I said sitting down at the "bar" part of the kitchen.

"Oh yeah. I just woke up, give me a break." She said.

"So what happened after you two left?" Blizz asked. I blushed remembering last night.

"Well . . . ask Taisetsu. I'm sure she'll paint a better picture than I can."

"Says the artist." Rina said.

"You know what I mean." I said. She laughed.

"Yeah yeah, she can project it into our minds. If she wants to." Rina said. I stood up.

"I'll check the listings for today's matches." I aid. There was a computer in the room, so I got on and looked up the matches. Rina and I were in different sections again, and I had my fist match at 8:30. Rina's was at 9:45.

"Hey Rina, looks like we'll be able to see each other battle." I said.

"Really? When are our matches?" She asked.

"Mine's at 8:30, yours is at 9:45." I said.

"Awesome." She said. I was about to get off the computer before a message popped up. It was from the front desk, saying I had a call waiting. I shrugged and accepted the call. It was my family.

"Hi Stanley!" Lily shouted. I recoiled from the volume of her voice.

"Hi Lily, look, I just woke up, so not so loud." I said. She nodded.

"I saw your matches, heck, everyone in town did! We all saw yours and Rina's! You have no idea how loud the town was! We're all cheering for you two!" She said happily. I smiled.

"Thanks Lily. I feel even more confident knowing the entire town is rooting for us." I said.

"The _entire_ town?" Rina asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"We even have a plan. All the kids are going to meet in the gym and auditorium of the High School and watch the League together! It'll be one big party! There will be a few adults to supervise, but that's because of the High Schoolers." Lily said.

"So everyone is watching huh? We'll have to put on a good show. My first match is at 8:30, be ready." I said.

"8:30!? Oh crap I have to make some other calls and get ready! See ya Stanley, good luck!" She said before hanging up. I chuckled at my sister's behavior.

"So we'll have all of Littleroot watching. Fun." Rina said. Taisetsu came out of my room.

_-Much better!- _She said happily.

"Tai, tell me what happened last night." Blizz said. She blushed.

_-Umm, okay. I'll show you.-_ She said. Her eyes flashed, as did Rina's and Blizz's. The both looked at me in shock.

"That, was bold." Rina said.

"I swear you two are damn cute." Blizz said smiling.

"Shut up." I said feeling another blush. I went to my bag and got my sketchbook and pencil.

"So, I'm going to draw until 8:10, then we leave." I said. They all nodded as I sat on the couch and began drawing. It was going to be a scene from last night. On a cliff, Taisetsu and I holding each other close, kissing in front of a massive full moon.

-(ooo)- Time: 8:28am, Location: Stadium B2 Battlefield entrance, POV: 3rd Person

Stanley and Taisetsu were waiting for the announcer to call on Stanley and the other trainer.

[You seem nervous.] Taisetsu said.

"Well, Allie still hasn't done much official battling. And who knows how the crowd will react?" Stanley said.

[She'll be fine. She's a Pokémon with odd powers. Nothing wrong with that. I'm sure the rules don't say anything about the natural changing of type.] Taisetsu said.

"Still, a bit nervous. How many double battles have I been in? Most of the time I have Rina with me." He said.

[You'll be fine I swear.] She said. Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. [Now go out there and beat them down.] She said. He nodded.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the preliminaries! In this, trainers will partake in two double battles to advance to the final rounds! Now, on one side we have a boy from Mossdeep City, Ryan!" The announcer shouted. They heard cheers from the audience.

"Now from the quaint Littleroot Town, we have Stanley Zenex!" He shouted again. Stanley walked out and was also greeted by cheers.

"Beat him down Stanley!" Rina shouted from her front row seats standing up. Blizz shook her head as she pulled Rina down into her seat. Stanley gave a chuckle as he walked up to the trainer box. He looked at Ryan, who seemed to be in his teens, and worked out a good amount.

"The match between Ryan and Stanley will now begin, are both trainers ready?" The referee asked. Both nodded. "Then begin!" He shouted.

"Allie, Hakuhyo, let's roll!" Stanley shouted doing his signature throw with both hands.

"Machoke, Medicham, go!" Ryan shouted.

The Pokémon appeared on the field, glaring at each other.

"Heh, two pipsqueaks against my fighting types, good luck, you'll need it." Ryan said smirking.

"Don't underestimate them." Stanley said smiling.

"Whatever. Medicham, Force Palm on the Sneasel. Machoke, Karate Chop on the Eevee." Ryan said. Both Fighting types charged the two smaller Pokémon.

"Blizzard, Shadow Ball." Stanley said. Hakuhyo blew a freezing wind at the two and stopped them from the force of the winds. Allie charged a Shadow Ball and fired it at Medicham, hitting it and sending it back thanks to the wind. Machoke pressed on and was soon running at Allie, who remained calm.

"Do it." Stanley said. Allie jumped up and used Iron Tail on Machoke's head, causing it to stop running.

"Hakuhyo, your turn." Hakuhyo stop the Blizzard and made a fist with his claws, and an icy energy surrounded it. Hakuhyo ran and slammed his fist into Machoke's gut, causing it to stumble back.

"Oh my, and Ryan's attack was completely negated by Stanley's impressive attack strategy. We've only seen him use a Mismagius and battle with stat afflictions, how else will he battle with these two?" The announcer said.

-(o)- Littleroot High School Gym, POV: 3rd

"Nice Stanley!"

"Whoo!"

"Show that guy whose boss!"

Cheers and applause went everywhere at the simple counter attack. Lily was the only one quite, because she was the only one noticing the tail of the Eevee, its red tip and black strips.

'Its tail is like Master Giritina's wings.' She thought to herself.

-(o)- POV: Battle

"High Jump Kick!" Medicham jumped up and its knee turned orange as it descended upon Allie.

"Allie, show them what you can do! Shadow Force!" Stanley shouted Allie ran forward and vanished, causing Medicham to crash into the ground.

"What the hell is Shadow Force? Medicham, Detect!" Medicham's eyes glowed green as it searched for Allie, but became nervous when it couldn't find her.

"Here a fun fact, Shadow Force penetrates through Protect, and Detect." Stanley said. Allie reappeared behind Medicham and slammed her tail into its back, a ghostly power blasting out from the impact point. Medicham fell forward in pain.

"What in the world was that!?" The announcer said.

"Allie is a special Eevee. Anyone remember that powerful Eevee near Lilycove?" Stanley asked closing his eyes. The stadium went silent. "Well, here she is."

Allie ran back to Hakuhyo with a smile and got ready for anything.

"I don't believe it! If no one remembers, there was an Eevee near Lilycove that had tremendous power, and Stanley has caught it! What chance does Ryan have now?" The announcer said.

"Hakuhyo, Hone Claws. Allie, Helping Hand." Stanley said. Hakuhyo sharpened his claws while Allie transferred power to him.

"I want that Medicham gone! Night Slash!" Hakuhyo held up his claw and it glowed black and extended thanks to Helping Hand. Hakuhyo then ran at Medicham.

"Machoke, Dynamicpunch!" Machoke's fist glowed orange as he ran in front of Medicham and punched Hakuhyo in the gut, sending him into the wall behind Stanley.

"Hakuhyo!" Stanley shouted. Hakuhyo fell to the ground and struggled to get up.

"Heh, my Machoke is more powerful than most, I'm surprised he's still up." Ryan said smirking. Allie looked at Hakuhyo and then glared at Machoke in rage.

[You bastard. You'll pay for hurting him like that!] She shouted as her collar went from white to pink and wind swirled around her.

"Allie . . . " Stanley said. Her eyes were normal, but he was still unsure.

"Dude, what's wrong with your Eevee?" Ryan asked, oblivious as to what may happen.

"Nothing is wrong. This is her power, the ability to change types at will, and use attacks of those types. Let me show you what I mean. Allie, Psybeam!" Allie charged a rainbow colored ball of psychic energy and fired it at Machoke, who got hit and thrown back.

"Heal Block and Heal Pulse!" Allie let out a black wave at Machoke and Medicham, washing over them and covering them in a black aura that was absorbed into their body. She then let out a white pulse that washed over Hakuhyo, who had been on his hands and knees watching the whole thing. He felt most of the pain fade as the wave washed over him. He stood up and ran to Allie, giving a smile as a thank you.

"Ahh crap." Ryan said.

"Time to end this you two! Allie, Ghost type and use Ominous Wind! Hakuhyo, Blizzard!" Allies collar turned violet and she blew out a wind with black streaks while Hakuhyo blew out a Freezing wind. The two attacks combined and did major damage to the two Fighting Types, and knocked Medicham out. Machoke was barley standing.

"Hakuhyo, time for some revenge! Ice Punch!" Hakuhyo charged the attack and ran forward.

[Hakuhyo, here's a little help!] Allie said as her collar turned sky blue and a wind came blasting from behind her.

"I don't know if this is even allowed but I'm to entranced and excited to check!" The announcer shouted. Hakuhyo jumped and was pushed by the Tailwind attack, and slammed his fist into Machoke's face, sending it back and knocking it out. The crowd was silent for a moment before breaking out in cheers and applause. After a few moments, the referee called it.

"Since the rules say nothing about a type changing Pokémon, this match is valid and Stanley is the winner!" He said. The crowd broke out into more cheers.

-(o)- Littleroot High, POV: 3rd Person

"Hell yeah!"

"Whhoooooo!"

"That's right man show them how it's done!"

Cheers and applause could be heard from Oldale with how loud everyone was cheering, or that what Lily guessed. She was more interested in the Eevee Stanley named Allie.

'It can change types, has Master Giritina's special move and pattern on its tail and has an Arceus Wheel on its forehead. Interesting. Still, I'm glad he won.' Lily thought with a smile.

-(o)- Stanley: 1st Person.

Ryan and I shook hands and he walked away with disappointment on his face. I returned my team and walked through the entrance to the field and saw Taisetsu with a smile.

_-Congratulations. Allie has gotten even more powerful since you caught her. I think she's nearing her maximum power.-_ She said.

"I doubt it, there has to be a tier beyond the third." I said. I wasn't too sure, but I had a good feeling there was one.

"We should get outside, Rina's probably waiting." I said, Taisetsu nodded and we left the stadium, and Rina was indeed waiting.

"You kicked his ass." She said.

"Well Allie did a lot, and she is extremely powerful in her own way." I said.

"So we have a lot of time until our match, wanna watch a few others until then?" Blizz said. I nodded and we went off to waste time.

-(o)- 30 minutes later, POV: 3rd Person

"So that's the new "Prodigy Child?" He doesn't look like much." Glacia said. The Elite Four and Wallace had watched the battle from a room under the main stadium. Glacia was sitting next to Chuck, Sydney was sitting on a table with one foot on it, while Drake and Wallace were standing.

"Don't underestimate him. His Mismagius gave my Banette a good fight as a Misdreavus." Chuck said.

"I doubt he'll even get to you, if he wins this tournament." Glacia said.

"Don't write him off yet Glacia. I've battled that Banette of Chuck's, it can put up a good fight, even against my Dark Types." Sydney said.

"I think he and his female companion can go far in this competition, along with the boy Winona has an interest in." Drake said. Chuck leaned his head back.

"What kind of interest?" Chuck asked.

"A possible successor." Wallace said.

"Well isn't that nice." Chuck said brining his head back to its original position.

"He's also going to help her deal with ES, seeing as he apparently got into a gunfight with some remnants." Sydney said.

"Damn, kid must have balls." Chuck said.

"Chuck!" Glacia exclaimed.

"Calm down Glacia. It's one damn word. Let's see how the boy's companion does." Chuck said.

-(o)- POV: Battle, Rina, 3rd Person

Rina and her opponent, Tyler, were on the field about to call out their Pokémon. Stanley and Taisetsu were in the front row of the crowd.

"Alright, Asuna, Rain, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted throwing a Poke Ball and Great Ball.

"Abomasnow, Castform, cool them down!" Tyler shouted.

All the Pokemon appeared staring at each other, ready to fight.

* * *

DWA: Oh look, cliffhanger. It's the League guys, these are normal.

Rina: You fucking asshole.

DWA: Guilty as charged. Anyways guys, be sure to Review and vote on the poll!


	38. Qualifying Rounds (2)

DWA: So FF was being stupid and not sending me notices when someone reviews, so that was annoying. I think the site was updating or something. Regardless, let's get the first double battle with Rina started.

Mike: DarkWolfAssassin does not own Pokémon, just his plot and OC's. Jack belongs to kyled91doc, Rina and Blizz belong to GSlayer, and Chuck belongs to Pokemon Forever.

IcySneasel: I normally don't post on weekends, so be happy I got that chapter done on Friday. And I post every two days, I don't hold out on you guys/girls. And you'll see more of Sam, don't worry.

Pokemon Forever: Well it's no contest that Chuck is awesome. And Snow was meant to be a badass.

GSlayer: To be fair, I _am_ known as the guy who gives zero fucks, so if I want, I can be an ass, or I may choose not to be. Anyways, thanks for the compliment.

Garrett: I do love my cliffhangers!

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 38: Qualifying rounds (2)

(POV: Battle)

While the four Pokemon glared at each other, hail slowly started to fall, and Castform gained a new form. (I can't explain it, I have no idea how, just look it up if you don't know. Apologies.)

"Oh right, Abomasnow's ability." Rina said as hail fell. "Well we won't let that stop us, Rain, Muddy Water, Asuna, Energy Ball on Castform!" Rain slammed his arms into the ground and a wave of muddy water rose up and surged at the two opponents, while Asuna charged her Energy Ball and waited.

"Ice Beam." Both Ice types charged the attack and fired, freezing the water. Asuna came from behind the wave and fired her attack, surprising the Ice types and hitting Castform.

"I was expecting that. Hammer Arm!" Rina shouted.

"She was waiting for that!?" Tyler shouted. Rain crashed through the frozen water, arms glowing orange as he ran at Abomasnow.

"Wood Hammer!" Abomasnow's arm glowed green as he ran at Rain. As he swung, Rain jumped to the side and slammed one of his arms into Abomasnow's side, sending the large Pokémon back.

"Castform, Blizzard!" Castform blew a freezing cold wing at Rain and Asuna and sapping their energy.

"Alight guys, we never really tried this but let's go! Asuna, Grass Pledge, Rain, Water Pledge!" Asuna glowed green while Rain made two orbs of water in his hands that shined blue. Asuna sent out a green shock wave that washed over the field, creating vines, grass and weeds as well as doing damage to Castform and Abomasnow. Rain shot the orbs of water into the ground, causing the field to turn into a swamp and a pillar of water washing over the two Ice types.

"What the heck?" Tyler asked.

"Amazing, by combining two of the "Pledge" attacks, the field has turned into a swamp. It won't be a problem for a snake or mudfish, but what about Abomasnow?" The announcer said. All eyes turned to Abomasnow, who was trying to move in the muck.

"Crap, Castform, Weather Ball on Serperior. Abomasnow, Razor Leaf." Tyler said. Castform created a ball of icy energy and shot it at Asuna, while Abomasnow launched leaves at the two.

"Turn Weather Ball against them with Hammer Arm!" Rain jumped in front of Asuna with his arm glowing orange and he slammed it into the Weather Ball like a baseball bat and sent it at the Razor Leaf attack, and collided with it, destroying some of the leaves. Asuna slithered in front of Rain and took the rest of the attack.

"All right you two, great teamwork!" Rina shouted. Asuna smiled at Rain, who gave a thumbs up and a nod. His expression turned to worry as he shoved Asuna down and took two Ice Beams.

"Rain!" Rina shouted. Asuna looked to him and saw he was frozen solid, but appeared to be struggling in the ice. Asuna glared at the two Ice types.

"I was hoping to get the Serperior, but the Swampert will do. Ice Beam and Weather Ball." Tyler said. The two fired their attack, and Asuna dodged both and moved behind Rain.

[Come on Rain, get your ass out of their and help!] She said using Slam on the ice.

"Rina could leave rain on the field, but it seems he's completely frozen. Referee?" The announcer said. The ref looked at Rain and was about to raise his flag, calling him out.

[OH HELL NO!] Rain said from the ice. He glowed blue and the ice started to crack. Asuna smiled and slammed the ice, shattering it, but the blue glow did not subside. [What you did, was a big mistake.] Rain said Asuna moved beside him with a smirk.

[Ready?] She asked taking in energy. Rain looked to her and nodded with a smirk.

"I think I get it you two. Rain, Hydro Pump on Abomasnow, Asuna, Solarbeam!" Rain shouted. Rain, due to him being cold and having his energy depleted, had Torrent active, so his Hydro Pump was nearly twice as large and Asuna launched her Solarbeam. Abomasnow couldn't move because of the swamp and was hit, and hit hard enough to send him back into the wall. The same is said for Castform, who was almost knocked out instantly and sent into the wall. Abomasnow was able to get up while Tyler returned Castform. Rain charged a Hammer Arm, but was stopped by Asuna's tail.

[I wouldn't do that. Let me end this, you're tired and need rest.] She said. Rain let his arms down and nodded. Asuna looked at Abomasnow, who had just fired an Ice Beam.

[For freezing Rain, I'll make sure to take you down.] She said. She ducked under the Ice Beam and sped at Abomasnow.

"Wow, charging us? Even in a swamp we still have type advantage. Blizzard." Abomasnow blew the freezing wind at Asuna, who coiled her body and used it to spring up and start dive bombing Abomasnow. Asuna landed and wrapped around Abomasnow and smirked at it.

"I see. Asuna, Giga Drain." Rina said. Asuna glowed green, and the glow enveloped Abomasnow and started sucking away its power, and it very quickly ran out of power and fainted. Asuna unwrapped herself from Abomasnow and went over to Rain, who was heavily panting.

[You okay?] She asked. Rain gave a smug smile.

[What do ya think? I ain't a pushover.] He said. Asuna gave a chuckle before they were both returned by Rina. Rina smiled as she walked off the Trainer's Box and the referee declared her as the winner. Tyler returned Abomasnow and sighed.

"I never thought a team like yours would beat my Ice team. Congrats girl, and good luck." Tyler said before leaving the stadium. Rina smiled as she left the field, and met up with Blizz.

"Nice work. So, what's your next team?" She asked.

"I think you and Nero. You two can work very well together and I have a new trick I want to try. Sound good?" Rina said. Blizz gave a nod with a smile. The two then walked to the exit.

-(o)- Littleroot High School

"Damn, Rina can really kick ass!" Someone said with many people agreeing with him.

"Of course she can, she's always sparring with her Lucario."

More and more sounds of delight came from everyone in the gymnasium as the battle was displayed. Lily sighed.

"Hey girl, you look sad, what's up?" Someone said to Lily. She looked up to see a few eyes were on her.

"Think, Stanley and Rina are friends, traveled together, and in the same competition. How will they feel if they have to fight each other?" Lily asked.

"Well, knowing Rina, she'll probably say "Give it your all!" and they'll battle." A girl said.

"Still, it may be tough for them. Though it will make for one heck of a battle." Lily said smirking. With sounds of agreement, attention was shifted away from her and she sighed.

'At least I'm not center of attention anymore. I should see when the next battles are.' Lily thought to herself making her way to the computer lab.

-(o)- Time: 8:48am, POV: Stanley, 1st Person

Rina walked out of the stadium and came over to us in a hurry.

"So, how'd I do?" She asked.

"Amazing, though I was worried when Rain became a popsicle." I said.

"Oh shut up." She said. I smiled.

"So, now what?" I asked.

"Well, we could go train." Rina said.

"After we heal your Pokémon. I'll go to Mesa Plains and get some food for us and check our next battle. Just come and get me and we'll go to our training spot." I said. Rina and Blizz nodded and ran off.

"Hey Tai, can you teleport us?" She nodded and we teleported to the front of Mesa Plains. I opened the door to find a few people were inside and eating.

"Aha, Stanley, welcome!" Sam said from behind the bar counter.

"Hey Sam." I said.

_-Hello Samuel.- _ Taisetsu said. Sam gave a chuckle.

"Pleasure to see ya both, what's up?" He asked.

"We're here to check when our next battle is and get some food to go." I said.

"Well, tell me what you're having and I'll whip it right up." He said. I felt the Pokegear in my pocket vibrate and I pulled it up. It was a text from Rina.

_Just so you know, Blizz and I want the Veggie Sandwiches._

"Well I guess Rina and Blizz want the Veggie Sandwiches. I'll have the same. Tai?" I asked pocketing my Pokegear.

_-The same.-_ She said.

"So four Veggie Sandwiches." I said.

"You got it; I'll call ya up in a bit." He said before going into the kitchen. I walked to the League Board and used the touch screen to find my name.

"Okay so my next match is at one, in Stadium 2C. Rina's is at two in the same stadium. That simplifies things." I said. I decided to sit down and wait until Sam called us, which wasn't long.

"Yo Stan, foods packed and ready to go." He said. I stood up and walked over to him and placed my Pokegear on a pad. It beeped signifying the transfer of money.

"I'll take these and wait for Rina." I said grabbing the two bags. Sam nodded and I went back to the lounge area where Taisetsu was waiting.

-_So, who is your next combo?-_ Taisetsu asked.

_-May I be in the next battle? I'm feeling a bit cramped in here and would love a good fight.-_ Latios said. I thought for a bit.

'During a 6v6 battle, I'd rather not show I have a Latios just yet.'

_-Fair enough. Good luck.-_

"Hey Tai, you want to fight?" I asked.

_-No thank you, I'll fight in the 6v6 battles.-_ She said. I nodded.

Soon enough Rina and Blizz came in and we left for our training spot.

-(ooo)- Time: 12:12pm, Location: ES Hoenn HQ, POV 3rd Person.

Snow and David were on a private call as it is to be her report on the mission.

David held the small SD card in his hand, smiling as he placed it down.

"Snow, I am utterly impressed, you managed to fill the card and fight of a high tech robot. I wish we could have gotten the schematics, but I doubt it." David said. Snow bowed.

"Thank you, sir." She said.

"Okay, until we call you to Kanto, you are on leave. Tell Danny the same, until he is called to Johto, he is on leave." David said.

"Yes sir." Snow said turning.

"And one more thing Snow, congrats on becoming the first, or technically second, Field Admin, and with this, you can easily go on missions, just like before. Again, congratulations." David said. Snow smiled.

"Thank you, sir." Snow said and left the room. She made her way down the hall, still smiling and walking. Then she started walking faster and faster until she broke out into a full sprint.

Danny was sitting in the longue, waiting for Snow while reading a book. No one else was in the longue at the time. He heard footsteps and was tackled to the couch by Snow.

"I'm an Admin!" She shouted happily while hugging Danny.

"That's great Snow, I'd be a bit happier if I could breathe!" Danny said. Snow stopped hugging Danny and sat up and moved back on the couch. Danny sat up and took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Now then. That's awesome Snow!" Danny shouted hugging her.

"The best part is, we're on leave until we're called out to our separate regions, so we can spend all of that time together." She said smiling. Danny smiled back.

"I'd like that." He said.

"Oh, I don't think I'd have gotten out of there quickly without Alakazam, so let me thank you." She said pecking Danny on the cheek. Danny blushed bright red.

"Still not used to it, you're such a little kid." Snow said.

"I'm only sixteen!" Danny said.

"And I'm eighteen. So what?" Snow said.

"Well, you're the first person besides my family to have kissed me so, I'm still not used to it." Danny said.

"Aww, well, I think we should fix that." Snow said with a mischievous smirk.

"Wait, what?" Danny said before Snow pushed him down.

"Did you think that date a while ago was because I knew you liked me? And that I've been teasing you?" She asked.

"N-no. " Danny said.

"Come on Danny, I like you, a lot. Let's stop dancing around the topic and say we're an official couple." She said as her face got closer to his. Danny swallowed a lump in his throat.

"O-okay." He said before Snow pressed her lips to his for a minute before pulling back. Danny was blushing badly.

"You're so cute when you blush." Snow said giggling. Danny smirked as her reversed the roles and pushed her down.

"And you're cute when you giggle." Danny said.

"Is that supposed to be a victory?" Snow asked.

"No, you look even cuter like this." Danny said giving a smug smirk as Snow blushed.

"C-come on, let me up." She said lightly struggling.

"You're stronger than that, I know that from experience, why are you acting so weak?" Danny asked getting close to her face. "Do you like this?" He whispered.

"Danny . . ." Snow whispered. Danny called out Alakazam, who was surprised at the sight before him.

"Sorry, can you teleport us to my quarters? We'll continue this there." Danny said smirking.

Not one to question orders or question why he was called out when his Master seemed to be prepared to mate the female below him, Alakazam teleported the two to Danny's room and was recalled.

Snow smirked and shoved Danny off and stood.

"I didn't want to do something while people could walk in, now that we're alone." Snow said grabbing Danny and locking lips with him, joy bursting from both Danny and Snow.

-(ooo)- Location: 12:58pm, Location, Stadium 2C, POV: 3rd Person

After they had reached the training spot, Stanley had all of his Pokémon work on the things they were bad at, defense, speed, etc. He had continued on the drawing he had started earlier that day.

Currently, Stanley and Taisetsu were awaiting his name to be called.

_-Need any luck?-_ Taisetsu asked.

"I got enough, but later." Stanley said smiling. Taisetsu giggled.

_-Aww, fair enough I suppose. Good luck.-_ Taisetsu said. Stanley nodded.

"Let our contestants take the field! Hailing from Floaroma Town in Sinnoh, we have Nikki! And from Littleroot Town here in Hoenn, Stanley!" The announcer shouted. Stanley walked out and cheers were heard from the crowed, some for him, some for Nikki. Nikki was a short girl, probably around 14, blonde hair, sundress. Seemed normal for someone from Floaroma.

"Good luck." Stanley said.

"And to you." She replied. The ref walked onto his pedestal.

"If both trainers are ready, then you may begin." He said.

"Alright then, Roserade, Pachirisu, go!" She shouted. Her two Pokémon appeared, ready to fight.

"Kalos, Nuregami, let's roll!" Stanley shouted doing his signature throw. Nuregami appeared with a smirk on her face while Kalos appeared with a roar, seemingly frightening Roserade and Pachirisu.

"Gah, not good. I'll still win. Roserade, Sunny Day, Pachirisu, Discharge!" Roserade shot a ball of light into the sky while Pachirisu fired out electricity in all directions.

"Protect and Mirror Coat!" Kalos set up a green barrier while Nuregami became enshrouded in a shifting glow. Roserade and Nuregami got damaged from the attack while Kalos was protected. However, Nuregami's Mirror Coat became a ball of power that launched at Pachirisu and hit the electric squirrel, sending it back.

"Pachirisu! Roserade, Solarbeam on the Milotic!" Roserade quickly charged the attack and fired it.

"Dodge it and use Ice Beam. Kalos, Flamethrower!" Nuregami barely avoided the attack and fired the ice cold beam of energy at Roserade. Roserade jumped up to avoid it but was met with Kalos' flames.

"Spark!" Pachirisu ran onto the field cloaked in electricity and rammed Nuregami, who swatted it away with an Iron Tail.

"That should have done more damage!" Nikki said.

"Kalos, Dragon Pulse on Pachirisu, Nuregami, Twister!" Stanley shouted. Kalos charged the green-blue orb of draconic power and fired it while Nuregami used her tail fins and made a raging tornado. The Dragon Pulse hit Roserade who was sucked in by the wind of the twister.

"Keep it up Nuregami! Kalos, get Pachirisu in there." Stanley said. Kalos took flight and charged Pachirisu, who was terrified of the large dragon and refused to move. Kalos used Dragon Claw to send Pachirisu high up and into the tornado.

'This is too easy.' Stanley thought. Then again, his Pokémon had a massive difference in power compared to hers. He had the feeling she was expecting the same combo as before.

The tornado stopped and both Pokémon landed roughly on the ground, and struggled to get up.

"We can still win, Roserade, Giga Drain! Pachirisu, Sweet Kiss!" Roserade stood and fired a green beam at Nuregami, but Kalos intercepted and took the attack and took very little damage thanks to her typing. Nuregami activated a Safeguard which blocked the Sweet Kiss.

"It seems as though Stanley's team is in perfect sync, covering each other's weaknesses!" The announcer said.

"And we're not done! Let's end this battle now! Kalos, Hyper Beam, Nuregami, Ice Beam!" Kalos and Nuregami charged their respective attacks and fired, the two beams crossing and creating a red and blue beam that struck between Roserade and Pachirisu, sending the two into opposite walls, while being frozen solid. The ref raised his flag.

"Roserade and Pachirisu are unable to battle, Stanley is the victor!" He called and Stanley smiled as he returned his two Pokémon. Nikki did the same with a sigh.

"I expected one of the smaller Pokémon you have. Oh well. It was a fun battle, you're breezing through this competition, keep it up." Nikki said with a wink and walked away. Stanley chuckled as he turned and left the arena. Taisetsu was waiting for him.

_-Congrats, and welcome to the finals.-_ She said. Stanley nodded and smiled.

"And it's almost time for you to battle, but we fist have to get through Rina's battle. Might as well go wait with her." He said and the two went to wait with Rina.

-(o)- Time: 1:57pm

Rina was waiting to be called, like usual. Blizz was by her side, as she would be battling today.

"Ready Blizz?" Rina asked. Blizz smirked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She replied. Rina nodded.

"Alright, let's get this started! Please welcome Connor from Lavaridge and Rina from Littleroot!" The announcer said. Rina and Blizz ran out on the field while Connor walked out calmly.

"I hope you're tough, I've had no challenge since I began." Connor said yawning.

"Well then, be happy you got us!" Rina said. Connor stared at her before yawning.

"Right, you don't look like much." He said.

"Well fuck you too!" Blizz shouted. Connor raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, a talking Lucario. Cool." He said. The ref stared at Blizz and the stadium was quiet.

"Oh what are you all looking at? Ref, just start the damn thing." Blizz said. The ref nodded stupidly.

"If both trainers are ready, begin." He said.

"Metagross, Aggron, fight." Connor said and the two powerful Pokémon appeared.

"Get out there Blizz. Nero, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted. Nero appeared on the field and Blizz jumped down.

[Ready girl?] Nero said taking an offensive stance, Blizz doing the same.

"Of course." She replied.

"Aggron, Hyper Beam, Metagross, Meteor Mash." Aggron charged the attack and fired at while Metagross charged the two.

"Like we've seen, Connor starts off with two powerful attacks right away!" The announcer said. The two attacks got closer. Blizz and Nero smirked at each other and easily dodged the attack. Nero then used Razor Leaf while Blizz activated a Drain Punch and ran at Metagross.

"Wow, Metagross, Psychic on the Lucario, Aggron, Iron Head." Connor said. Metagross' "X" pattern glowed blue and Blizz was lifted from the ground, her attack stopped. Aggron's head became coated in iron and it ran through the Razor Leaf like it was nothing. Nero jumped away at the last second. Blizz landed roughly next to him.

"Well aren't they nice?" Blizz said getting up.

[This could be bad.] Nero said.

'Aggron has to go, it'll be easier for them to fight it.' Rina thought.

"Alright, Nero, Leaf Blade on Aggron, Blizz, follow that up with an Aura Sphere!" Nero's tail glowed green as he ran at Aggron while Blizz charged an Aura Sphere.

"Amateur. Magnet Rise and Earthquake." Metagross "folded" its legs and floated up while Aggron lifted a foot. Nero saw this and ran faster.

"Nero! What are you doing!?" Blizz shouted. Nero jumped as Aggron brought his foot down, the energy wave speeding at Blizz, who jumped as well. Nero struck Aggron in the stomach and ran away before Aggron could do anything to him. The blow had caused Aggron to stumble.

"Now Blizz!" Rina shouted. Blizz launched the Aura Sphere and it hit Aggron head on, doing massive damage.

"Well now, you are a cut above the rest." Connor said smiling slightly. "Metagross, Agility, Aggron, Autotomize." Metagross moved at a high speed around while Aggron's body cracked and shattered. "Now, Hammer Arm on the Lucario, and Aggron use Iron Head on Leafeon." Both Pokémon charged at Blizz and Nero at high Speed.

"Nero, Solarbeam, Blizz, keep him covered." Rina shouted. Nero started charging while Blizz charged the two Pokémon.

"Are you insane?" Connor asked as the three closed in.

"No, just confident, Blizz go!" Blizz covered herself in a blue Aura and stopped both Pokémon by grabbing them, the force sending wind behind her. The crowed went silent. Nero fired the attack and Blizz jumped and both Metagross and Aggron were hit by the attack. Blizz flipped herself and fired multiple Aura Sphere's down on the two Pokémon, and a massive amount of dust was kicked up. Blizz landed and she and Nero waited to see the results.

The dust cleared to show a wounded Aggron protected by a green barrier

"That was close, I think I'm finally enjoying myself." Connor said smiling. "How about you two?" He asked as the barrier went down.

[This is thrilling, it's been pretty dull here.] Metagross said.

[Heaving a hell of a time, you two are awesome!] Aggron said.

[Thanks for the complement fuckers, now, let's get this shit really started.] Nero said smirking.

"Don't let the cursing get to you, he means well, hope you're ready." Blizz said as her Aura enlarged.

"Let's see how tough you really are! Metagross, Aggron, Hyper Beam!" Connor shouted. Both Pokémon charged the attack and fired.

"Dodge that!" Nero and Blizz moved away from each other and away from the attacks and ended up on opposite ends of the field, and with Connor's Pokémon in the middle.

"Nero, Magical Leaf, Blizz, Dark Pulse!" Rina shouted. Nero shot rainbow colored leaves at Aggron while Blizz shot crisscrossing rings of dark energy at Metagross, who couldn't do anything but take the attacks.

"Double Edge and Hammer Arm." Aggron ran at Nero while Metagross charged Blizz. Nero smirked as his tail glowed green. Blizz activated a Drain Punch and ran at Metagross.

Aggron jumped forward only to miss as Nero slipped under Aggron and slashed his underside with Leaf Blade, causing Aggron to lose balance and fall. Metagross swung his arm and met with Blizz's Drain Punch, but was instantly repelled by the sheer force of her Aura reinforced strength. Aggron got up, breathing heavily, the same for Metagross.

"You two want to try it?" Rina asked. Blizz and Nero ran to each other. "I guess that's a yes. Nero, Blizz, let them have it, Shadow Sphere Storm!" Nero and Blizz jumped up and released a hellstorm of Shadow Ball's and Aura Sphere's, all crashing down on Metagross and Aggron, and kicking up a lot of dust. The dust cleared to show Metagross and Aggron knocked out, and Blizz and Nero standing, panting heavily. Blizz let her Aura dissipate.

"Metagross and Aggron are unable to battle, Rina is the victor!" The ref shouted. The crowd went wild.

"Well shit, I'm surprised the two had the power to pull that off." Stanley said smiling.

-(o)- Littleroot High School

"Holy SHIT!"

"Did you see that!?"

"That was fucking cool!"

The older kids had given up trying not to curse at this point. Not like anyone minded in the first place. Still, they all had just witnessed Rina's amazing battle, so they had the right to curse.

"That was amazing." Lily said. "I'm surprised her Pokémon can do that, she had that planned from the beginning."

"And your brother has to go up against that!? He is so screwed." Kayla said laughing. Lily shook her head and smirked.

"He has something that'll give him an edge against Rina. I know that much." Lily said. Kayla continued to disagree, but Lily ignored her. She knew her brother, and he was always one step ahead. Whether it is in board games, or Pokémon battles, he's always ahead.

-(ooo)- Time: 1:26pm, Location: Stadium 2C, POV: Stanley 1st Person

Rina came rushing out of the stadium, Blizz behind her.

"Hey, not so fast Rina I just battled damn it!" She said catching up.

"Oh suck it up." Rina replied.

"She did just battle." I said.

_-And an attack like that must have been taxing on her body.-_ Taisetsu said.

"So please, just give me a second." Blizz said.

"Or we could walk." Rina said.

"Regardless, let's get to Mesa Plains and have a celebratory lunch for getting into the Top 32." I said. Rina smiled.

"Hell yeah Top 32 baby!" She shouted.

_-This is where we'll really shine.- _Taisetsu said.

"Let's do this, guys." Blizz said. We all nodded and made our way to Mesa Plains.

(Ever Grande Conference Report)

"The time is 8:02pm, and we are happy to announce that the Qualifying Rounds have finished today. We are down to the Top 32 in Hoenn, with the first battle taking place tomorrow at 7:00am sharp. It will be Rosaline VS. Jack, both of which have shown to be fierce competitors. To those trainers in the competition, you can check your battle online, at any Pokémon Center, or at the new Café and bar Mesa Plains. That's all for now folks, see you all tomorrow!"

* * *

DWA: That was fun. I had a good time with this chapter. Especially the part with Danny and Snow.

Snow: Could you not?

DWA: I do what I want, I'm the author. Still, I know you were waiting for that to happen. Anyways everyone, I hope you enjoyed. The first of the 6V6's is up next, and It's sure to be good! Don't forget to Review!


	39. Top 32 (1)

DWA: Hey, how's it going everyone now since I have nothing to say I'm going to shut the fuck up and get this started!

Allie: . . . While he's hyped up on sugar and/or drugs, I'll say he doesn't own Pokémon, just his plot and OC's. Rina and Blizz go to GSlayer, Jack goes to Kyled91doc, and Chuck belongs to Pokemon Forever.

DWA: Hey I don't do drugs! Also, since I listen to music while I write, look up some good rock songs while you read the battle scenes I swear it'll be awesome! Like, for example, The Phoenix by Fall Out Boys!

Pokemon Forever: Thank you. But what does "Pulsed Update" mean?

fantasylord: Well it's always nice to see someone new. I'm glad you enjoy the story so much, it make me smile to know I can keep people on the edge of their seat.

GSlayer: Well . . . thanks for the compliment as always. You should get some sleep though.

IcySneasel: Well at least we have a 6v6, so smile!

Garrett: Remember, there is a lot of screen time that they don't have, so no one knows what happens. And no, your Metagross did not inspire me. I needed two powerful Pokémon from Hoenn and those two popped into my mind.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 39: Top 32 (1)

-(ooo)- Time: 11:32pm, Location: Ever Grande Conference Hotel, POV: Stanley, 1st Person

I placed the drawing I was working on down. It was complete, that scene from a couple night ago.

I was in the main room of our "apartment" and had the lights dimmed. It made it a bit harder to work but I didn't want to wake anyone up. Plus I really wanted to finish this drawing.

[Stanley? Why are you still up?] I heard Taisetsu ask as she came into the main room.

"Oh, hey Tai. I just wanted to finish this drawing. Sorry if I woke you up." I said.

[No no, it's fine. I woke up and I didn't see you, so I got a little worried.] She said walking over and sitting down.

"Ahh, if you want to see the drawing, it's right there." I said nodding to the paper. She picked up the sketchbook and smiled.

[It's beautiful. Is this what you saw in your mind that night?] She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah Tai. That's what I saw." I said. She placed the sketchbook on the table and hugged me.

[Have I ever told you you're an amazing artist?] She said. I hugged back and chuckled.

"You've told me I was an amazing person, but I'm not sure about an amazing artist." I said. She pulled back.

[Well, you are an amazing artist Stanley. Now come on, we have a battle tomorrow and I want you to go to sleep.] She said.

"And if I'm not tired?" I asked.

[Well I could fix that.] She said. I looked at her and her eyes became outlined in red and I started getting very sleepy.

"Oh that's so not fair." I said as I fell asleep.

-(o)- Time: 8:34am

I woke up from my dreamless sleep to find Taisetsu snuggled next to me in bed.

'How did I . . . oh right. She used Hypnosis. Cheater.'

I smirked as I kissed her cheek, making her smile in her sleep. Then I shook her awake.

[Wah!] She exclaimed looking around. I snickered.

[That wasn't nice!] She said.

"Nor was using Hypnosis on me last night! I was ready to go back to bed you know." I said.

[Oh . . . right. Sorry.] She said smiling sheepishly.

"It's fine. I got my revenge on you so we're even. Come on, Blizz and Rina are probably awake." I said. We got out of bed and walked into the main room and saw that Rina and Blizz were indeed awake.

"Hey you two. Since you didn't check last night, you have a battle at 9:20." Blizz said.

"So, I have some cereal for you two, that way you can be there early." Rina said pointing to two bowls of cereal.

"Thanks girls, we appreciate it." I said. Rina smiled.

"No problem. I really want us to be the final two so I can beat you into the ground." She said.

"Oh thanks." I said deadpanning. She snickered.

"Remember, we still haven't seen Latios in battle. He's good in training, but I've always wondered how he is in a fight. Blizz said.

"I almost forgot about him." Rina said. "Alright, enough chatter. Eat and go! We'll catch up." I shook my head as I sat down and started eating the cereal.

-(ooo)- Time: 9:17am. Location: Main Stadium, POV: 3rd Person

Stanley and Taisetsu waited to be called on, and they were ready to give it their all.

"Ready Tai?" Stanley said. Taisetsu took a deep breath, held it for a second, and exhaled.

_-Ready.-_ She said as determination shone in her eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have seen a lot from this Trainer. His Pokémon have moved fluidly and people have been calling him a "Prodigy Child." Please welcome Stanley Zenex!" The announcer said. Taisetsu and I walked out and were greeted with cheers.

_-I can feel around five crushes for you.- _Taisetsu said.

'That many? Too bad I'm taken.' Stanley thought.

_-Am I supposed to take that as a good thing?-_ She asked and Stanley nodded.

". . . Please welcome Chris!" The two had missed on his introduction. However, Chris walked out and got the same applause Stanley did. The referee walked onto his podium.

"This battle will take place on a simple grass field. Choose your Pokémon and begin!" He shouted.

"Cacturne, let's go!" Chris shouted as his Scarecrow Pokémon appeared.

"Hakuhyo, let's roll!" Stanley shouted doing his signature throw.

"And it's a battle of Dark types, let's see how this goes!" The announcer said.

"Pin Missile!" Chris shouted. Cacturne's spikes glowed and from them came white missiles.

"Slash." Hakuhyo's claws glowed white and he slashed each missile that would have hit him, the others landed harmlessly around him. "Now Blizzard." Hakuhyo blew out a freezing wind that washed over Cacturne.

"Sandstorm!" Cacturne crossed his arms and spread them, blowing sand at the Blizzard, the two attacks colliding and the Blizzard being pushed to the middle of the field.

"Hakuhyo, cancel Blizzard and use Faint Attack." Hakuhyo stopped the Blizzard and vanished, letting the sand pass. He reappeared behind Cacturne and struck him, but didn't do much. He then jumped over capture and landed in front of him.

"Needle Arm!" Catcurne's arm glowed and he ran at Hakuhyo.

"Hakuhyo, Ice Punch." Hakuhyo's fist became enshrouded in an icy energy and he ran at Cacturne. Cacturne swung his arm down but Hakuhyo jumped over and hit Cacturne in the back once more.

"Gah, stop moving! Faint Attack!" Cacturne vanished and reappeared behind Hakuhyo and kicked him away. Hakuhyo landed on one claw and used it to push up into the air and righted himself before landing on the ground.

"Hone Claws." Stanley said. Hakuhyo began sharpening his claws.

"Alright, you wanna play? Let's play. Cacturne, Solarbeam!" Chris shouted. Cacturne began absorbing sunlight.

"Really now? Solarbeam? Hakuhyo, Hone Claws." Hakuhyo sharpened his claws again. Cacturne formed a ball of light and fired.

"Run straight at it!" Stanley shouted and Hakuhyo did just that, he ran directly at the Solarbeam, shocking everyone.

Rina, who was in the stands, smiled.

"He wouldn't do that without a plan. But I wonder what it is?" She said.

Hakuhyo got closer to the beam and at the last second, went into a slide and went under the beam, the speed he had keeping him going as the attack passed over him. His claws glowed purple as the attack ended.

"X-Scissor." Stanley said. He knew that with the extra attack Hakuhyo had gained, along with typing and previous damage, Cacturne would go down in this next attack. Hakuhyo sprang up and slashed an "X" on Cacturne's body, the Pokémon stood stiff before falling over.

"Catcurne is unable to battle, Sneasel is the winner." The ref said. Hakuhyo grunted at the fact he was not called by his given name, but didn't do anything about it. Chris returned his Pokémon.

"Fine then, let me call out something different, Hitmonchan!" Chris shouted as his Fighting type appeared.

Hakuhyo, return." Stanley said.

"And Stanley instantly switches out his Sneasel, a smart move due to the typing." The announcer said.

"Alright, Nuregami, let's roll!" Stanley shouted. Nuregami appeared smiling.

"Alright Hitmonchan, Thunderpunch!" Hitmonchan ran forward with a fist of lightning. Nuregami did nothing as the attack hit her and sparks danced on her body as Hitmonchan backed up.

"Ha, gotcha!"

"Oh really?" Stanley said smiling. "What if I wanted you to do that?"

"Why would you want your Pokémon hit?" Chris asked.

"Nuregami's ability increases her defense when afflicted with a status, and we can do this. Façade." Nuregami glowed yellow and used her weak Psychic capability to float and shoot forward, slamming into Hitmonchan with enough force to send it flying and rolling on the ground.

"Oh crap!" Chris said.

-(o)- Littleroot High School

"Wow, he really knew Hitmonchan had Thunderpunch?" Someone asked.

"Of course he did." Lily said and eyes went to her. "It's simple logic, a defense against Flying types. So, knowing this he used Nuregami's ability to weaken further physical hits while powering up Façade. My brother planned that the second that guy called out his Pokémon."

"He can't make a strategy that quickly, can he?" Another person said.

"My brother can, I'm not sure about anyone else." Lily said smiling.

"Stanley's cooler than I thought." A girl said. Lily smirked.

'But that's not what I care about. What are you hiding brother? You have an Ace in the hole, and I want to see it.' Lily thought to herself.

-(o)- Main Stadium

"Mach Punch!" Hitmonchan shot forward at Mach speed with a glowing fist and struck Nuregami, but she swatted him away with an Iron Tail.

"Ice Beam." Nuregami charged her attack and fired it, Hitmonchan jumping out of the way.

"Thunderpunch!" Hitmonchan ran forward.

"Hydro Pump." Nuregami shot a large amount of water at Hitmochan and he was blasted back.

"Damn, Hitmonchan." Chris said with worry. Stanley took notice of this.

"You can always recall him. There is no shame in a tactical retreat." Stanley said. Hitmonchan stood.

[I am staying until the bitter end!] He shouted electrifying his fists.

_-I do believe he wants to keep fighting. What spirit you have.-_ Nuregami said. Hitmonchan ran at Nuregami at high speed and hit her twice with Thunderpunch before being pushed back by Brine.

"Recover." Stanley said and Nuregami healed most of her injuries.

"Oh come on, that is so uncool." Chris said. He looked to Hitmonchan, who had taken quite the beating, and was barley standing.

"Nuregami, end this, but let's do it with a fight. Façade! Chris, have him use his best!" Stanley said. Chris looked at Nuregami, who was glowing yellow, and smiled.

"Yeah. Hitmonchan, Dynamicpunch!

Both Pokémon charged at each other and collided with force, both struggling to win the battle of strength.

_-I'm afraid I will win, you're too tired.-_ Nuregami said smirking. Hitmonchan struggled to keep pushing against Nuregami, who had more energy thanks to Recover.

"Do it." Stanley said. The yellow glow around Nuregami shone brighter and she pushed Hitmonchan away and slammed her tail into him, sending him into a wall and knocking him out.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle, Milotic is unable to battle!" The referee said. Chris returned his Pokémon and took another Poke Ball out. Stanley returned Nuregami.

"Huh, why are you returning her?" Chris said.

"She's tired and needs a rest." Stanley said. Chris shrugged.

"Whatever, Solrock, let's go!" Chris shouted and the Sun Pokémon appeared.

"Cool. Allie, let's roll!" Stanley shouted and the powerful Eevee appeared.

"Stone Edge!" Solrock flashed and rings or rocks floated around it. It then fired the rocks at Allie.

"Dodge and use Shadow Ball!" Allie ran around avoiding all the rocks as she slowly charged a Shadow Ball and fired it.

"Protect." Chris said and a barrier appeared around Solrock and blocked the attack. "Now use Psychic!" Solrock's eyes turned blue.

"Dark Type." Stanley said and Allie's collar turned black. Solrock became worried when its attack failed.

"What!?"

"See how ya like this! Dark Pulse!" Allie charged the attack and fired it, hitting Solrock dead on, sending it back a bit.

"Oh wait, I forgot about your Eevee. Damn. Stone Edge!" Solrock executed the attack and Allie smirked. She ran forward and vanished.

"Faint Attack huh? Protect." Chris said and Solrock set up the barrier.

"Shadow Force." Allie reappeared _in_ the barrier and slammed her tail on Solrock's face, sending it through the barrier and causing it to hit the ground.

"Shadow Force!?" Chris shouted. Stanley smiled.

"It can go through Detect and Protect. A very useful move for attacking and defending." Stanley said.

"Damn. Solrock, Sunny Day!" Solrock glowed brightly, and so did the sun. Allie turned back into a normal type as the bright sun hurt her Dark type eyes.

'Wait, did she turn back because she was a Dark type in the sun? Does her type change affect her body too?' Stanley asked himself.

"Flamethrower!" Solrock collected flames near itself and launched them at Allie. Allie rolled out of the way and fired a Shadow ball that struck Solrock.

"Fine, Solarbeam!"

"Grass Type and try Solarbeam!" Allie's collar turned green and she charged the ball of light while Solrock did the same. Both fired the beam at the same time. Both attacks collided and caused an explosion.

"This is amazing, I've never witnessed a battle as epic as this!" The announcer shouted.

Allie ran through the smoke with Shadow Balls following and her collar colored pink. She then jumped and threw them all at Solrock, and guided by her psychic abilities, they all hit Solrock and sent it into the wall and knocked it out. Both trainers returned their Pokémon.

"That's it! Dragonite, beat this punk!" Chris shouted and his dragon appeared. Stanley took out a silver and blue ball.

"I think it's time I show you another powerful Pokémon." Stanley said smiling. "Latios, let's roll!" Stanley shouted and the Eon Pokémon appeared.

"Holy crap! Stanley pulls out a Latios!" The announcer shouted.

-(o)- Littleroot High School

"He has a Latios!?" Someone screamed.

"No fucking way!" Another said.

"How did he manage to catch that!?"

'So that was your secret. A Latios. Amazing. I never thought my brother would catch a Legendary Pokémon.' Lily thought to herself.

"Lily! Hey!" Kayla shouted to her

"Huh? What is it?" Lily asked.

"Do you see what your brother has!? A LATIOS!" Kayla shouted.

"I can see that!" Lily shouted back. "I'm just not reacting because I'm very surprised." Lily lied. She wasn't reacting because she was trying to figure out how her brother battles. She wants to beat him when he's done in Kanto.

-(o)- Main Stadium

"I'll still win. Ice Beam!" Dragonite charged the attack and fired it. Latios shot up and avoided the attack as he ascended. "Follow it!" Chris shouted and Dragonite took to the skies.

"Latios, Dragon Claw." Latios' claw glowed orange as he stopped in the sky and shot at Dragonite.

"Dragon Rush!" Dragonite became engulfed by a blue aura taking the shape of a dragon. The two Dragon types collided and caused an explosion, from which Latios flew away from while Dragonite fell before catching himself and righting himself.

"Luster Purge!" Stanley shouted. Latios charged a pinkish ball of power and launched it as a beam that struck Dragonite and sent if flying back.

"Hyper Beam!" Chris shouted and Dragonite fired the attack.

"Dodge it!" Stanley said. Instead, Latios became enshrouded in a silvery blue aura and charged a Dragon Claw. Just before the beam hit, he thrust his claw into the beam and causing it to split into many beams that missed Latios. The aura vanished after that.

"Whoa." Stanley said, he didn't know Latios could do that. Latios then shot forward and slammed into Dragonite, he then used Dragon Pulse and it blew Dragonite into the ground.

"What the hell!? I know it's a Legendary but to have that much strength?" Chris asked himself as Dragonite stood and Latios levitated down.

_-You cannot win against a God. Give it up.-_ Latios said.

[Never!] Dragonite shouted before firing a Hyper Beam that Latios side . . . floated. The beam passing by Stanley and almost hitting him, yet he stood calm. He knew Taisetsu would have stepped in if he was in danger.

Chris was nervous, he had never seen someone with a Legendary, nor had he ever seen someone stay calm as a Hyper Beam passed right by them. The kid was something else.

"Latios, Psychic." Latios' eyes became outlined in blue as Dragonite was lifted up. "Let's show them a real Hyper Beam." Stanley said smirking. Keeping the psychic hold, Latios charged the attack and fired it, it had enough power to distort the beam as it travelled, giving it a pulsating look. The beam hit Dragonite and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Dragonite is unable to Battle, Latios is the winner!" The ref said. Chris returned his Dragon type.

"Damn it. Magneton, go!" He shouted and the odd Pokémon appeared. "Thunderbolt!" Magneton fired a bolt of electricity at Latios and hit him. Latios simply levitated in place, taking the attack until it ended.

_-That's it? This will end badly for you.-_ Latios said with a smirk. He reared his head back and let out a torrent of flames that hit Magneton head on, severely damaging the Steel Type.

"That Latios is damn overkill! Rrgghh, Flash Cannon!" Chris shouted and Magneton charged a ball of light and fired it, which Latios easily dodged.

"You're too slow to hit Latios. It can hit speeds that rival a Jet Fighter. Let's hit them hard! Flamethrower!" Stanley shouted and Latios let out the stream of flames, which was countered by a Thunder attack.

"We won't let you hit us." Chris said and Magneton gave a cry of agreement.

"Oh really?" Stanley said. 'Get behind it.' Latios shot into the sky, and with the cover of the sun, used Extremespeed to get behind Magneton and shot a Flamethrower, hitting the Pokémon in a weak point and quickly knocking it out.

"Latios, return." Stanley said before the ref could call his victory. "This next battle will be between our best. Latios may be the most powerful, but someone else needs to battle." Stanley said. Chris returned his Magneton and sighed.

"I've lost, that much is certain, but I am not quitting. Let's make this battle a good one." Chris said. Stanley nodded.

"Blaziken, go!" Chris shouted and his Fire Starter appeared.

"Taisetsu." Stanley said. Taisetsu teleported onto the field and took a defensive stance

"Blaze Kick!" Blaziken's leg became cloaked in fire and he ran at Taisetsu. He then humped up and descended upon her. He was then stopped in midair, Taisetsu's eyes glowing blue. She then raised her arm and flicked her wrist sending Blaziken back to Chris.

"Fine, Flamethrower!" Blaziken let out a stream of flames that was stopped by a Light Screen.

"Shadow Ball." Taisetsu held up her hand and a Shadow Ball formed in it. She then pulled her arm back and threw it, Blaziken jumping to avoid it.

"Psychic." Taisetsu held up her arm and took hold of the Shadow Ball and redirected it into Blaziken, causing him to fly through the air and hit the ground.

"Brave Bird!" Blaziken stood and started running and became cloaked in a fiery aura. He jumped and started flying as the aura turned blue. The attack was so fast Taisetsu could only cross her arms in defense as she was it and sent rolling on the ground.

"Taisetsu!" Stanley shouted. Taisetsu got up and shook her head.

_-I'm fine.-_ She said. Stanley sighed.

"Alright. Thunderbolt." Taisetsu charged electricity into her hand and fired it at Blaziken, who sidestepped and avoided the attack.

"Thunderpunch!" Chris shouted and Blaziken's fists became electrified.

"Psy Strength and Thunderpunch." Stanley said. Taisetsu's body glowed blue until the glow was absorbed into her, and she electrified her own fists. The two ran at each other and punched, fists connecting, and both holding their position. Taisetsu smirked and quickly grabbed Blaziken's wrist and brought her knee to his gut before blasting him back with Psychic.

"How the hell did a Gardevoir match the power of a Blaziken!?" Chris shouted.

"Psy Strength increases her physical power, it' something we came up with." Stanley said.

"Fine then, Blast Burn!" Blaziken glowed red and let out a massive amount of fire at Taisetsu.

"Light Screen!" Taisetsu quickly held out both hands and put up a barrier that the powerful attack hit and immediately the barrier started to break. Taisetsu did her best to reinforce the barrier, but failed and was engulfed by the massive attend and an explosion ensued.

"Ha, no Pokémon has survived Blaziken's Blast Burn." Chris said smirking. The smoke was slowly clearing, but two points of light could be seen inside.

"No way . . ." Chris said. The smoke cleared to reveal Taisetsu, burnt and damaged, but standing with glowing blue eyes. Neither Chris nor Blaziken could believe she was still up.

"She won't go down that easy." Stanley said smiling. Taisetsu smiled as she crossed her arms, and spread them, psychic power tearing the ground apart as it traveled and hitting Blaziken and causing a pillar of light and psychic power to rise from the ground and damaging Blaziken. He fell to one knee and looked up to see Taisetsu glaring down on him with glowing red eyes. Blaziken simply fell asleep as soon as he looked into her eyes. Her eyes went completely red for a second and a ghostly version of her shot out and went through Blaziken and went back into her, some of the burns disappearing.

"End it." Stanley said. Taisetsu lifted her arm and her palm was facing up and Blaziken was lifted off the ground, outlined in blue. She snapped her fingers and he woke up, and started struggling.

_-You may have though I was just a pretty face, but I am obviously so much more. I will now end this battle.-_ She said as her other hand became electrified and she slammed it into his gut, sending Blaziken into a wall. Blaziken fell, unconscious. Taisetsu fell to her hands and knees, panting heavily.

"Blaziken is unable to battle, meaning that Chris is out of usable Pokémon. The winner is Stanley!" The ref shouted.

-(o)- POV: 1st Person

I ran out to the field and kneeled next to Taistesu.

"You okay?" I asked. Taisetsu looked at me and smiled.

_-Just . . . tired. I could use a rest.-_ She said falling asleep. I pulled out her Love Ball, and returned her for the first time in a long time.

I stood and walked out of the battle area, a sad smile on my face as I held the Love Ball in my hand.

"Hey." Rina said. I looked up and she was standing with a smile. "Did you think Mike knew you'd fall in love with her?" She asked. I looked at the Love Ball, then back at her.

"Maybe." I said.

"Are you going to use Latios again?" Blizz asked as we got outside.

"If I do, it won't be for a while. He's way too powerful." I said. "Come on, I need to get Taisetsu healed up." I said and walked to the Pokémon Center.

-(o)- 20 minutes later.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU CAUGHT A LATIOS!?" Lily practically screeched at me as soon as I answered the phone.

"Arceus damn Lily, don't cause me to go deaf!" I shouted. I looked behind her and saw she was at the school. "So where is Zack and Midnight?" I asked.

"Midnight's watching Zack at home. I didn't want to take them here." She said.

"Is that Stan? Hey dude, you the man!" Someone shouted.

"Stan the Man! New nickname for when you get home bro!" Someone else shouted.

"Fantastic." I sighed.

"You and Rina are quite popular now. You should hear how they cheer for you two." Lily said smiling.

"At least I have support. So, how's everything back at home?" I asked.

"Great, I've also decided to go to the Johto Region." She said. I nodded.

"That's awesome, you should have a ton of fun."

"I will." She said smiling.

"Sorry, I have to go, I'll be watching Rina's battle!" She said suddenly. Then she hung up.

". . . Okay then." I said ending the call. I stood up and turned to Rina.

"You ready for your battle?" I asked. She nodded.

"Always, they'll never see me coming." She said.

"Stanley, your Pokémon are all better." Nurse Joy said at the counter and I took my Poke Balls.

_-I'm fine before you ask.-_ Taisetsu said in my mind.

'I wasn't going to.' I thought as I let her out.

_-Latios is right, it's cramped in there.-_ She said stretching.

"Whatever, let's get something to eat at Mesa Plains before Rina's match." I said.

"I'm down." Blizz said.

"Sure." Rina said.

_-Then let's go.-_ And with that, we set out to get a bite to eat.

* * *

DWA: Good Arceus this will take a long time.

Allie: What will?

DWA: These 6v6's. For each set I have two people to go through. Then the Elite Four and the Champion.

Allie: Ouch.

DWA: Ahh well. What really annoys me is that I just now realized Lily has no set look. Like, how did I miss that?

Allie: Well fix it later, I mean she's going with Stanley to Kanto for a short time before going to Johto right?

DWA: . . . thank you for that spoiler. But yes, she is. A very short time though. Anyways guys, I hope you all enjoyed, and be sure to drop in a Review.


	40. Top 32 (2)

DWA: Wow, forty chapters, and I still have a lot to do, seeing as each 6v6 is about a chapter long. Still, I'll get it done. Also, summer is coming. I'll do my best to get the Bi-daily updates going, but it may be tough because of my odd attention span.

Latios: DarkWolfAssassin does not own Pokémon. He does own his OC's and plot. Blizz and Rina belong to GSlayer, Jack belongs to kyled91doc, and Chuck belongs to Pokemon Forever.

RockytheTyranitar: I'm not a fan of Ditto. It looks like a Mew run over by a steamroller. But a battle where Taisetsu is seriously hurt? Maybe. But it probably won't be what you're thinking, at least not in this arc. And yes, Taisetsu will be very pleased.

IcySneasel: Yeah Latios got his fame, and he may show up a bit more. And it's not a big spoiler, so Allie's safe, for now.

Pokemon Forever: I know I can, it'll just take a while. And I do my best to get as much plot in as possible. Battle chapters are nice, but I always thought the plot was really important.

Bradleypotvin: You do tend to ramble. Yes, Arc 3 and 4 will be taking place at the same time, but will not be written at the same time. Arcs are meant to be done one at a time. Basically, you will watch one Stanley go through Kanto, and see a very simplified (and I mean _very _simplified) ending of Lily's journey at the end. Then, you watch as the Lily goes towards his or her ending and you get more detail. And I will add more Legendary stuff, just you wait. Also, HOW DID I NOT SEE THAT 3!? Ahh It's fixed by the time this goes up. Glad to see you're enjoying it. *mumbles* 14 chapters Arceus damn! A whole month if I do things right.

Mrbean236: Oh no, I know she is not a blonde. Get that outta your head. Blondes are nice and all, but even I can't see Lily as a blonde.

GSlayer: Babbling is right, I couldn't read the whole message in my E-mail. Thanks for the compliment.

Garrett: Thanks for the compliment. I would suggest using an aol account. That's what I have.

Recap: Last time, Stanley won his first 6v6. He revealed he had Latios and showed Taisetsu's power. Not much else.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 40: Top 32 (2)

-(ooo)- Time: 12:48pm, Location Main Stadium, POV: Battle: 3rd Person

Rina and Blizz awaited their call to battle and hopefully move on to the Top 16.

"You ready for the first battle?" Rina asked.

"Aren't I always? I'm sure I said this before." Blizz replied.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to another exciting battle to see who will move on to the Top 16! Please welcome Rina from Littleroot Town, and Rachel from Lavender Town!" The announcer said. Rina ran out and was met by cheers while Rachel walked out as well. Rachel seemed very composed and collected, but had a definite fire in her eyes. Both Trainers walked up to the Trainers Box. The battlefield was dirt and many rocks jutted out from the ground.

"This battle will take place on the rock field. If both Trainers are ready, you may begin!" The referee shouted.

"Cinders, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted and her Johto Fire Starter appeared.

"Haunter, appear!" Rachel shouted and her Ghost type appeared.

"Let me start, Haunter, Toxic." Haunter fired sludge at Cinders who jumped to the side to avoid the attack.

"And let me retaliate! Cinders, Flame Wheel!" Cinders curled up and became engulfed in flames. She then charged at Haunter.

"Shadow Ball." Haunter charged the attack and launched it at Cinders, who took the hit and stopped rolling.

"Flamethrower!" Cinders stood and fired a stream of fire.

"Dark Pulse." Haunter fired the beam of dark rings. The two attack collided and caused an explosion. Through the smoke, Cinders came out using Flame Wheel and slammed into Haunter, sending it back.

"Toxic." Haunter fired the sludge again.

"Counter with Flamethrower and use Sunny Day!" Cinders fired a Flamethrower that hit the sludge and caused an explosion. She then fired light into the sky and the sun got brighter.

"Shadow Punch." Haunter's disembodied hands curled into fists and fired two ethereal fists at Cinders, doing a small amount of damage.

"All right Cinders, we did a lot of training recently, let's put it to the test! Shadow Claw!" Cinders cloaked her paw in ethereal energy and ran at Haunter.

"Toxic." Haunter fired the familiar sludge that Cinders simply dodged. Cinders jumped up and slashed Haunter, the super effective attack doing a good amount of damage.

"Now use Flamethrower." Still in the air, Cinders let the stream of fire loose and it shot her back while Haunter was sent to Rachel.

"Hmm." Rachel said as Haunter floated into the air.

"One more should do. Cinders, Fire Pledge!" Rina said. Cinders back flames lit up even brighter and she raised her paw, making a fist and slamming it into the ground, sending pillars of fire at Haunter.

"Move and use Toxic." Rachel said. Haunter got away from the pillars and prepared a Toxic.

"You are adamant on poisoning Cinders, but it won't happen! Wild Wheel!" Haunter fired the Toxic and Cinders evaded it once again. She then activated a Flame Wheel that gained an electric aura and she charged Haunter and slammed into it, sending it to the ground, KO'd. Cinders ended her attack and winced as the recoil took its effect.

"Haunter is unable to battle! Typhlosion is the winner!" The ref said. Rina sighed.

'Does Mike really go through this each time he's in a League? I gave them names for a reason.' She thought to herself as Rachel returned her Haunter.

"Seviper, appear." Rachel said and her snake Pokémon appeared.

"Get ready Cinders." Rina said.

"Poison Tail." Seviper shot at Cinders with its tail glowing purple. Cinders attempted to dodge but Seviper's tail still struck home and threw Cinders aside. Cinders stood up glaring.

"Hmm, her speed is more detrimental then her health. Glare." Seviper's eyes glowed as it glared at Cinders, and Cinders stiffened.

"Ahh crap." Rina said. Rachel smirked.

"Flamethrower." Seviper reared its head back and let out a torrent of flames that hit Cinders, and did more damage thanks to Sunny Day, which ended when Seviper's attack ended.

"Fire Pledge!" Cinders tried to shake off her paralysis but couldn't and was unable to attack.

"Poison Tail." Seviper shot at Cinders again.

"Return!" Rina shouted and Cinders was returned to her Great Ball before she could take any damage.

"All right Rain, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted as her Swampert appeared. "Mud Shot!" Rain shot balls of mud at Seviper that hit and sent Seviper back.

"Glare." Seviper's eyes glowed as it glared at Rain, who glared right back, and was not paralyzed.

"Rain doesn't scare easily. Let's show them why! Muddy Water!" Rain roared as the muddy water spread out from where he stood in all directions and slammed into Seviper, sending it back and into a rock.

"Now, Hydro Pump!" Rain launched a large stream of water at Seviper and continued to pin it against a rock.

"Sludge Bomb!" Seviper mustered the strength to fire a few balls of sludge that hit Rain before it passed out, however, Rain was barely damaged.

"Seviper is unable to battle, Swampert is the winner." The ref said. Rachel returned her Pokémon.

"Roserade, appear." Rachel said and her Grass/Poison type appeared.

"Oh no, Rain, return!" Rina shouted as she returned him.

"Alright Cinders, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted and Cinders returned to the field, and was no longer paralyzed thanks to Seviper no longer being in the battle.

"And Rina bring her Typhlosion back out. Even if it has the type advantage, how will it fair up to Rachel's poisonous assault?" The announcer said.

'Poisonous assault? Wait, all her Pokémon have been a Poison type in some way. How did I not see that!? Half my team is at an immediate disadvantage.'

"Toxic Spikes." Rachel said. Roserade fired out spikes that dug into the ground.

"Aww shit." Rina said.

-(o)- Littleroot High School

"Wait, what's Toxic Spikes?" A senior asked.

"Really? Any enemy non-Poison type Pokémon will be poisoned as soon as they come out unless they can fly and or levitate right away. Steel types are also immune. Setting up another Toxic Spikes will cause the same effect as Toxic." Lily said. The senior looked at her.

"Oh, sorry I'm in AP Physics. I don't have much time to research all the moves." He said.

"How was I supposed to know? Regardless, Rina is at a big disadvantage." Lily said.

-(o)- Main Stadium.

"Flamethrower!" Rina shouted and Cinders let out the torrent of flames.

"Dodge and use Sludge Bomb." Rachel said. Roserade moved out of the way and let out balls of sludge that hit Cinders and exploded. Cinders jumped out of the smoke and hopped from rock to rock until she was nearly on top of Roserade.

"Now!" Cinders activated Shadow Claw and slashed Roserade. "Let's turn up the heat with Sunny Day!" Rina shouted. Cinders sot light into the sky and the sun got brighter.

"Thank you. Solarbeam." Rachel said. Roserade quickly charged the ball of light and fired it at Cinders, who took the full brunt of the attack and was sent rolling on the ground.

"Cinders!" Rina shouted. Cinders got up and shook her head. She then glared at Roserade. "Fire Pledge!" Cinders's back flames got much larger and she slammed the ground with her paw and pillars of fire shot from her to Roserade, and then surrounded Roserade, creating one massive pillar of fire that Roserade was caught up in. Roserade struggled to get up.

"Toxic Spikes." Rachel said and Roserade fired more spikes into the ground.

"Flamethrower!" Rina shouted and Cinders let out a stream of fire that hit Roserade and knocked it out.

"Roserade is unable to battle, Typhlosion is the winner!" The ref said.

"It's all set up, your downfall." Rachel said returning Roserade. "Besides your Lucario, any Pokémon sent out will be poisoned, and your team is mostly Grass type. I have you right where I want you, even if you are three ahead." She said throwing another Poke Ball.

"Tentacruel, appear!" She shouted and the Water/Poison type appeared.

"Oh crap." Rina said.

[It's fine Rina, I'll take the fall here. I'll do as much as I can for whoever's next!] Cinders said activating a Shadow Claw.

"Hydro Pump." Rachel said. Tentacruel fired a large stream of water that Cinders avoided. She then ran at Tentacruel.

"Poison Jab." Many of the tips of Tentacruel's tentacles glowed purple as they shot at Cinders. Cinders used her agile body to duck, jump and avoid most, and get grazed by others. She was able to slash Tentacruel once before she was hit by many of the tentacles in the back.

"Finish her." Tentacruel fired a Hydro pump that sent Cinders flying back and hit the wall, slumping down, unconscious.

"Cinders . . . your attempt won't be in vain." Rina said as she returned Cinders. She then produced a Poke Ball. "I'm taking a big risk here. Sorry buddy. Nero, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted and Nero appeared, and a purple glow washed over him.

"Huh? A Grass Type? Why choose a Grass Type? Unless you want to lose." Rachel said smiling.

[What the fuck she babbling about? It's just a fucking Tentacruel.] Nero said.

"Wait, he's not poisoned?" Rina asked. Then she looked up to see Sunny Day still in effect. "Leaf Guard." Rina said smiling.

"I forgot about that ability. A minor setback." Rachel said.

[Minor!? You think I'm a _minor _fucking setback! Okay bitch, let's see that bravado when your jellyfish is splattered all over the fucking rocks!]

"I'm so glad people can't understand you." Blizz said. Nero ignored it and charged a Solarbeam that was twice as big as normal. He launched it and it engulfed Tentacruel, causing a big explosion.

-(o)- Outside the Stadium

Jack walked along, looking for something to do when an explosion happened in the main Stadium. He looked at the big screen and saw Stanley's companion and her Leafeon.

"Well then, this looks interesting." He said sitting on a bench to watch the battle from outside.

-(o)- Main Stadium

The smoke cleared and Tentacruel looked moderately injured.

"Whoa." Blizz said.

[Come on bitch!] Nero said getting ready for an attack.

"Ice Beam." Rachel said. Tentacruel charged the attack and fired it, Nero jumping and running as the beam followed him. He then fired another, weaker Solarbeam to stop the Ice Beam.

"Sludge Bomb." Tentacruel fired balls of sludge at Nero who used Magical Leaf to destroy them all and hurt Tentacruel.

"Constrict." Rachel growled. She obviously didn't like things going off her plans. Many tentacles shot out and closed in on Nero.

"Get outta there Nero!" Rina shouted.

[Better idea, time for some sweet ass parkour.] Nero said running _into_ the mass of tentacles, and jumping on a tentacle, before jumping to another. It was basically a tunnel that was closing in on him until he jumped out and landed on another, higher up tentacle. He then slid down that and jumped, landing behind Tentacruel.

"Magical Leaf!" Rina said without missing a beat. Nero fired the rainbow leaves and the hit Tentacruel.

"Poison Jab." Many tentacles shot out, all tipped with a purple glow.

"Shadow Ball!" Nero charged the attack and fired it. A tentacle shot out and hit it, causing an explosion. The smoke cleared to show a hole where Nero once stood.

"Dig. Be watchful." Rachel said. After a few moments Nero shot up from under Tentacruel and hit its underside, throwing it away. Tentacruel got up with some difficulty.

"Acid Spray." Tentacruel shot out globs of yellow acid at Nero, which all hit him. "Sludge Bomb." Tentacruel fired balls of sludge at Nero, who was quick to avoid them.

[Gotta end this fast.] Nero said as he looked up, the sun was dimming. So, he started charging a Solarbeam, and let it charge.

"I won't let you, Ice Beam." Rachel said. Tentacruel fired the attack at Nero, who was getting as much sunlight as he could. At the last second, Nero fired the now massive Solarbeam that decimated the Ice Beam and Tentacruel as both were engulfed by the powerful attack. When the attack ended, Tentacruel was down and out, and a few rocks were missing.

"Tentacruel is unable to battle, Leafeon is the winner!" The ref shouted. Nero smirked while panting heavily.

[Take that bitch.] He said.

"Nero, return." Rina said as she recalled him. He had done more than enough. Rachel returned her Tentacruel and sighed.

"Fine, I still won't allow you to win. Beedril, appear." She shouted as her Pokemon appeared from the thrown Poke Ball.

"Kytt, strike 'em down from above!" Rina shouted throwing the Poke Ball into the air. It opened and Kytt appeared flying around.

"Kytt, they have a Toxic Spikes trap, be careful!" Rina shouted. Kytt looked back to her and nodded as Beedrill went to his height.

"Beedrill, Toxic." Rachel said and Beedrill shot the sludge at Kytt.

"What is it with you and Toxic!? Dodge and use Air Cutter!" Kytt flew out of the way and used his wings to launch saw blades of air at Beedrill, who was hit by the powerful attack.

"Poison Jab." Beedrill's arm spikes glowed a deep purple as it charged Kytt.

"Energy Ball and Sunny Day!" Rina shouted. Kytt charged the attack and fired it, hitting Beedrill and stopping it. He then fired a ray of light into the sky and the sun became brighter once more.

"I rely on my toxins. You rely on the sun. My way is more effective. Beedrill, X-Scissor." Beedrill's spikes glowed purple as it rushed Kytt once more.

"Let's show them your true power! Air Cutter!" Kytt glowed for a second before launching the air blades. These saw blades were larger and moved faster, too fast for Beedrill to dodge, but it kept going and slashed Kytt, sending him back a bit.

"Razor Leaf!" Rina shouted.

"Pin Missile." Rachel shouted.

Both Pokémon launched their respective attacks, a flurry of leaves from Kytt, and a barrage of missiles from Beedrill. Both attacks collided in the middle, but a bit of each attack got through and struck home on each Pokémon.

"Solarbeam!" Rina shouted. Kytt glowed as he absorbed the needed sunlight and quickly formed the attack. He then fired the larger than average beam and hit Beedrill, who took moderate damage due to its typing. An explosion occurred and smoke obscured everyone's vision.

"Poison Jab." Beedrill shot out, its spikes glowing a deep purple as it hit a surprised Kytt, sending him down before he stabilized and nearly hit the ground. Rina sighed.

"That was close. Synthesis and Air Cutter!" Kytt glowed as he absorbed sunlight and healed his wounds before sending out blades of air, impacting Beedrill and sending it down a bit.

"Damn it. Beedrill can't take this punishment. He was built for attacking, not taking hits." Rachel said to herself. She sighed. "Beedrill will have to take a fall. Beedrill, Poison Jab." Beedrill's spikes glowed a deep purple as it charged Kytt again.

"Dodge and use Energy Ball!" Kytt moved away and fired an Energy Ball as Beedrill passed by, impacting the bug.

"Now, Air Cutter!" Kytt fired a continuous stream of air saw blades most hitting Beedrill, and it kept up until Beedrill fell unconscious and was returned by Rachel. The Sunny Day ended.

"I guess my backs against the wall." Rachel said. "You have multiple Pokémon, including your Lucario, which most of my tactics will not be effective against. It is highly unlikely my next Pokémon has the capability to defeat the rest of your team. I forfeit." Rachel said turning.

"What?" Rina said as the crowed whispered.

"The crowd will not like it, but I did not come here for them. I came here to battle, and test myself. And I did. I still have a weak offense to Steel types, and need to reevaluate my strategies. I'm sorry if you wanted a last stand. That's not my style." She said as she walked away. The crowed did start booing her, and Rina saw her curl her hands into fists.

"Hey, stop booing!" Rina shouted as she returned Kytt. The crowed did stop, but more in wonder than actually listening to Rina. "She's smart. She knew she couldn't win, so instead of fighting an impossible battle, she retreated. There is no shame in a tactical retreat." Rina said. Rachel turned slightly and mouthed "Thank you" to Rina before she actually left.

"And there you have it folks, Rachel forfeited after seeing her chances were slim to none. She came this far, so let's all be a bit more respectful in the future." The announcer said as Rina walked out of the stadium.

"Man, I wanted to battle." Blizz said

"Next time." Rina said.

"Promise?" Blizz asked.

"Promise." Rina said.

The two soon found Stanley, who commended Rina on standing up for Rachel and congratulating her on the victory. They then decided to spend the day training before heading to Mesa Plains.

-(o)- Time: End of Rina's Battle, Location: League Conference Room, POV: 3rd

"Hey Glacia, remember saying they'd get knocked out around here?" Chuck said with a toothy grin.

"Hmph." Glacia replied.

"I still don't know why you don't think they have what it takes. The boy has a freaking Latios!" Sydney said.

"I'd very much like to know how he caught it." Drake said.

"It does seem like an odd thing. If I remember correctly, Mike told me-"

"That I chose a trainer to send out?" A voice said. The Elite Four turned and saw Mike leaning on a wall with a smile and his eyes closed, his Darkrai floating in the shadows. He opened his eyes.

"Y-yes. Why are you here?" Wallace asked.

"To watch that trainer grow as he progresses through the League." He said.

"Wait, do you mean that Stanley kid?" Chuck said. He knew it was, but decided to play along with the confusion.

"Chuck you know very well that's who I mean. You've fought him, and you've been working with Ashley." Mike said with a smile that said "You're exposed and it'll be fun to see you squirm."

"I knew he fought the kid, but you knew Mike sent him out?" Drake asked.

"I had an idea, which I was very confident on. If Mike chose a Trainer to send out, it wouldn't be any old trainer. It'd be someone like Stanley." Chuck said. He then looked at Mike. "A Prodigy Child." Mike nodded.

"Indeed. Oh, and Glacia, please have more faith in this generation. It worries me that you think most trainers nowadays are so weak." Mike said with a stare that seemed to be reading Glacia.

"They are all infected with some form of corruption. Prodigy Child or not, he won't be able to beat me, or any of the Four." Glacia said. Mike stared at her a while more and his eyes widened ever so slightly. He looked at his Darkrai and after a few seconds it grunted and melted into the shadows.

"I have to go, it was nice seeing you all again. And Goodshow has told me you've all done things to keep ES at bay, keep it up." Mike said as he left the room. He shut the door and sighed.

'Glacia may be a problem. Her mind is more focused on the Remnants. She has had thoughts of joining ES and thinks the world needs a major change. Darkrai will tell Cassidy, I have to tell Goodshow.' Mike thought to himself as he walked down the hall.

-(o)- Evergrande Library

A pile of books landed on the table with a thud. The first named "The Weapons of the Legendaries." It's a book on a field study done by some old man done in the last years of his life. Cassidy was given the job to seek out Legendary weapon locations, what they do, etc. She was also searching for something of her own. She opened the book and but was interrupted before she started reading.

[Cassidy.] Darkrai said from a shadow.

"What's up Darkrai?" She asked as she pretended to read the book.

[Glacia may be . . . compromised.] Darkrai said.

"Arceus dammit." She whispered.

[Mike just wanted you to know that. We'll have to keep an eye on her.] Darkrai said.

"Okay, just another thing to watch." Cassidy said.

[I'll take my leave then. Good luck on your search.] Darkrai said. Cassidy sighed as she actually started reading.

"Legendaries have always been revered as gods, and have been worshipped. Only a few have ever graced humanity with their presence. Some humans revered them so much that they took their power, and made weapons or objects that reflect on their power. Not all legends have a weapon, like, for example, the deities of Time and Space. They exist in their own realm, and their power is harnessed in two orbs. These orbs did not hold the power needed to craft a Legendary Weapon. Others hold power that is unobtainable. Emotion, willpower, dreams, melody, truth, ideals, and much more, these powers belong to them, and only them. Humanity would go mad trying to understand the concept of harnessing such power. Yet, some created weapons or accessories that allow us to harness these powers. Memory, the forest, the Earth, and some others." Cassidy read silently, she was impressed on the man's grasp of the Legendary powers.

"Let us focus, for example, on Time and Space, my theory that there are no weapons for the two deities is only speculation. I may be completely wrong, and maybe the Temples that hold these are outside of Space, and Time. If this theory is correct, the Temple to Giritina would be near or in the Distortion World, or could be the cave at the hidden fourth lake in Sinnoh. There is so much we don't know about these Gods. I have spent my life traveling and trying to find these Temples since I saw a nightmare of destruction, and a Temple. When I found one, my nightmare, became premonition. I have found many Temples, even one for Arceus, but found nothing inside. I have documented them, where they are, what thy may have held, and what the Artifacts may have looked like and what they did according to Unown scripture and hieroglyphics." Cassidy read.

As she read through the list, she found out that he found the Temple for the Arceus Amulet, the Demon Soul, and so many others, and sketched each Legendary artifact.

"This . . . this man was amazing." Cassidy breathed. Then she saw something.

'Can it be? It is . . . finally. The Tenshi Staff.' Cassidy thought to herself. She closed the book and picked it up, walking to the front desk.

"May I help you young lady?" The clerk asked.

"Yes, I'd like to buy this book please."

* * *

DWA: Done, another battle down, so many to go.

Kalos: Well at least you have the summer.

DWA: I need to make sure I can constantly write in the summer. Maybe if I disconnect my laptop from the internet while I type . . .

Kalos: Now you're thinking!

DWA: Probably a good idea. Anyways guys, I hope you enjoyed, leave a Review, and I'll see ya next time!


	41. Top 16 (1)

DWA: Okay guys, here's the next bit of the story. I hate how I'm giving you so little to review on. I should get these done quicker. Don't expect it, but be happy if there is an update one day apart. I want to step it up!

I do not own Pokémon, just my plot and OC's. Blizz and Rina belong to GSlayer, Jack belongs to kyled91doc, and Chuck belongs to Pokemon Forever.

Pokemon Forever: Thanks for the compliment. I'm trying to get these out even quicker now.

GSlayer: The poll _is_ still open until the Top 4 chapter. So it may miraculously change. But yeah, at this moment, Rina will be fighting Jack. Also, congrats on the new phone.

Mrbean236: Yeah, it'll be in next arc.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 41: Top 16 (1)

-(ooo)- Time: 7:20am, Location: Evergrande Conference Hotel, POV: Stanley

I sat in the living room, drawing a new picture that came to me recently. It was Allie floating in midair, a holy glow behind her as symbols of each type floated around her.

[Hey.] I looked to my left and saw Taisetsu standing beside the couch, hands behind her back.

"Good morning sunshine." I said smiling as she blushed.

[A-are you ready for today's battle?] She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, we should be fine. No Latios this time. He had to go to a meeting or something." I said. Taisetsu sat down beside me.

[Ah. So, I wanted to give you something.] She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

[A drawing of my own. I didn't peer into your mind to learn how, but you always draw us. So I wanted to try and draw you.] She said handing me a folded piece of paper. I unfolded it and saw a moderately good drawing. Form what I could tell, it was me holding the Lati Bow.

"This is actually very good for a first timer." I said. "Thank you Taisetsu." I said kissing her on the cheek. She smiled and did the same to me. I set the paper and my sketchbook on the table and stood.

"Now, we have a couple hours until our battle. What do you want to do?" I asked. She stood and grabbed my hand.

[Let's just relax. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy.] She said. I smiled and we went to our room, lied down, and talked. Anything was a subject, my parents, Rina, the tournament, anything. We did this until we had to go to the Main Stadium.

-(ooo)- Time: 9:27am, Location: Main Stadium, POV: 3rd Person

"Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the battle between the Top 16! These sixteen trainers will fight for a spot in the Top 8! Of course I'm sure you already knew this, so let's get it started. Welcome our battlers, Stanley from Littleroot and James from Canalave City!

Stanley stepped out and spotted James, who looked in his 30's. The crowd cheered for the two trainers. Both walked up to their Trainer Box's and readied themselves.

"This battle will take place on the Ice Field!" The referee said as the normal field switched for a field of dirt and rock. "If both Trainers are ready, then begin!" The referee shouted.

"Ursaring, crush them!" James shouted and his bear like Pokémon appeared.

"Big guy huh? Allie, let's roll!" Stanley shouted as he did his signature throw. The Luxury Ball opened and revealed the Eevee. James made no comment, he knew this Eevee was tough.

"Hyper Beam." James said and Ursaring fired the powerful attack.

"Teleport!" Allie's collar turned pink and she vanished, reappearing behind Ursaring.

"Now Force Palm!" Her collar turned orange and she ran at Ursaring, who couldn't move at the time. She placed her paw in the middle of his ringed stomach and a blast of energy came from Allie's paw, and Ursaring was pushed back.

"Nice move." James complemented. "Hammer Arm!" Ursaring roared as its arm turned orange and it swiftly ran up to Allie and slammed its arm into her, pushing her into the ground.

"Work up and Strength!" Under Ursarings arm, Allie's collar turned white and she glowed red. She then glowed white as she slowly pushed Ursaring's arm up. She then shoved up and rammed herself into Ursaring gullet, shoving the bear into a rock before she moved away, wincing from the pain of the powerful Hammer Arm. Ursaring stood and looked pretty angry that it was overpowered by an Eevee.

"Slash!" Ursarings claws glowed white with power as it ran at Allie.

"Iron Defense!" Allie's collar turned grey as a flash of light washed over her. Ursaring slashed her but it looked like she felt nothing. "Flash Cannon." Allie charged the ball of light and let it loose, striking Ursaring and sending it back.

"Come on already. All seventeen types on one Pokémon is very annoying, it's like Transform but only with type. Metal Claw!" Ursaring coated its claws in metal as it ran at Allie.

"Do the same." Allie bared her hidden claws and they became longer and coated with metal. She then ran at Ursaring. Allie jumped as Ursaring swung, striking her in the chest, bust she felt nothing as she slashed Ursaring in the face.

"Allie is still a Steel type. That was a foolish move. Finish this up Allie. Nasty Plot, Lock-On, Focus Blast." Allie's collar turned black as she was engulfed in a black Aura. She absorbed the Aura and gained a smirk that looked near evil. Then her collar turned white as she shot a target at Ursaring, hitting the middle of its ring. Then her collar turned orange and she charged the attack, and fired.

"Move Ursaring!" Ursaring ran, but the attack kept following it. Allie watched in amusement as Ursaring ran around the field from the Focus Blast that was gaining, until it finally hit and sent Ursaring into a wall and knocked it out.

"Ursaring is unable to battle, Eevee is the winner!" The crowd cheered as Ursaring was returned by James and Allie was returned by Stanley.

"Nice work girl. Take a rest." Stanley said as he put her Luxury Ball back into his PLD.

"Alright then, Floatzel, your turn!" James shouted as his water weasel appeared.

"You choose the ground, I choose the sky, Kalos, let's roll!" Stanley shouted as his Salamence appeared in the sky.

-(o)- In the Stands.

"Go Stanley! WOOOO!" Rina shouted.

"Could you be any louder?" Some guy behind her asked.

"Could be more of an ass? That's her best friend." Blizz said. That shut the guy up. Talking Lucario's always shut people up.

"I know I'm in the tournament, but I still can't help but want him to win." Rina said.

"Same for me." A voice said. The two girls looked to their left to see Jack sitting down. "Been a while hasn't it?" He said.

"Why are you here?" Rina asked.

"To watch him fight. I want to battle him, and I want to learn about how he fights. I hope you don't mind." Jack said with faked concern.

"A little bit actually." Blizz said.

"Too bad." Jack said.

"I hope I'm the one to kick you out of this tournament." Rina said.

"Vice Versa. I'm not sure why you hate me." Jack said.

"I just don't like you." Rina said.

"Right. Listen. I know all about ES and such. I wanted to go to Kanto after this, but Winona offered me a job as her apprentice at her Gym, said I'd be a good successor. If you or Stanley are my opponents, I have but one request." Jack said. Rina looked at him, and didn't have hate for him for once.

"Make it a battle worthy of going down in history." Jack said smiling. He then returned back to the battle, as did Rina, albeit a few seconds later.

-(o)- Battle

Floatzel slammed into Kalos using Aqua Jet and was thrown away by Dragon Claw.

"Kalos, Dragon Pulse!" Kalos charged the green-blue orb of draconic power and fired it, the attack hitting Floatzel and sending it into a rock.

"Sonicboom!" Floatzel stood and barked a couple times, sending shockwaves at Kalos, who was hit by the set damage attacks.

"Dragon Rush!" Kalos roared as a blue Aura dragon engulfed her and screamed towards Floatzel and crashing into it and causing an explosion. The smoke cleared and the two Pokémon were standing and glaring at each other.

"Ice Beam!" Floatzel charged the attack and fired it, hitting Kalos on the chest and doing major damage, but luckily didn't freeze her.

[Gah, you want a beam war? I'll give you a beam war!] Kalos roared as she charged a red and white ball of energy and fired it, the attack almost instantly hitting Floatzel and exploding. Floatzel was thrown high into the air. Kalos was instantly worried about what would happen if the Floatzel hit the ground wrong and flew at it and caught t on her back, and landed. Floatzel was out from the vicious attack. Both Pokémon were returned.

"Sorry about that." Stanley apologized.

"It's cool. Your Salamence, Kalos right? At least she saved him." James said. Stanley smiled. It was nice to have an opponent who didn't throw around insults like they were going out of style. "Alright then. I think I'll go with . . . aha!" James said holding up a net ball.

"If I can tell a short story, this little bugger cost me over a week of traveling time to catch. Well, before he evolved that is. Come on out Glavantula!" He shouted and an odd yellow spider appeared. Now, Stanley knew of Unova's Pokémon, but not many. Luckily, this is one he remembers. One day a Joltik somehow got to Hoenn and into our house. Not a fun day since it was the middle of summer and it took out our power.

"Wow, I've had a run in with a Joltik before, not fun. Still, Hakuhyo, let's roll!" Stanley shouted as Hakuhyo appeared.

[ . . . No offense dude, you are kinda creepy.] Hakuhyo said to Galvantula.

[I'm used to it.] Galvantula replied. Hakuhyo shrugged and got into a battle pose.

"Alright Galvantula, Thunderbolt!" Galvantula crackled with electricity before firing the bolt. Hakuhyo barely dodged the attack and let out a Blizzard attack.

"Signal Beam!" Galvantula fired a blue and red beam at Hakuhyo who was hit by the super effective attack, causing him to stop the Blizzard attack. "Now Electroweb!" Electricity gathered at Galvantula's mandibles and it spit up a web covered in electricity. The web fell onto Hakuhyo.

"Cut through it and use Aerial Ace!" Hakuhyo cut through the web and shot forward at blinding speeds, slamming into Galvantula and sent him back a bit.

"Signal Beam!" Galvantula fired the blue and red beam at Hakuhyo, who ducked behind a rock to evade it.

"Faint Attack and Shadow Claw!" Hakuhyo jumped up and vanished. He reappeared behind Galvantula and struck him with a Shadow Claw.

"Turn and use Fury Cutter!" Galvantula quickly turned and slashed Hakuhyo with a glowing red claw. Hakuhyo retaliated with an Ice Punch and jumped back.

"Thunderbolt!" Galvantula fired the bolt of electricity and Hakuhyo was hit again.

"Assurance!" Stanley said smirking. He was taking one out of Jack's book. Assurance was his Honchkrow's most well-known move in the Conference. Hakuhyo's claw glowed black and extended. He ran forward and slashed Galvantula upward with the powerful attack before kicking him to push him away.

"Assurance huh? Didn't think you'd have him know that. Doesn't seem like your style." James said. "Then again, maybe we're not seeing your actual style. Electroweb." Galvantula fired the sticky and electrified web at Hakuhyo, who simply cut through it. He was met by a Fury Cutter to the stomach, and another to his jaw, sending him into a rock.

"Unlike some of my other Pokémon, Galvantula is powerful and speedy. He has a few weak attacks, but he makes up for it in speed. Again." Galvantula sped forward, claws glowing red. Hakuhyo got up and started jumping, ducking and moving his body to avoid each Fury Cutter, which became more and more dangerous as the red glow got brighter with each miss. Fury Cutter got more powerful even if it missed.

Then he got hit, and he was hit hard. Hakuhyo went flying because of the power and slammed into a wall. He struggled to get up.

"Hakuhyo!" Stanley called.

[Gah, ack. This kinda seems like the part where I'd evolve to save the fight.] Hakuhyo mused to himself as he struggled to stand, looking at the hanging Razor Claw Stanley had given to him as a necklace. [Unfortunately,] He said as he stood. [It isn't nighttime. So I can't evolve. Gah!] Hakuhyo fell as a sharp pain went through his right knee and he fell on his left.

"Hakuhyo . . ." Stanley said as James waited patiently for the injured Pokémon to either faint, or fight. "Return." Stanley said, surprising James and the crowd.

"I think his knee is injured or fractured. He can't fight without his legs. Hakuhyo forfeits." Stanley said. The ref nodded.

"Hakuhyo has been declared unable to battle by the Trainer, and so Galvantula is the winner!" As Stanley was about to call on another Pokémon, Allie popped out of her ball on to the field glaring at Galvantula.

"Allie?" Stanley said.

_-She's angry at Galvantula for hurting Hakuhyo. It's not like we're deaf in these. She's going to beat him, with or without you.-_ Taisetsu said. I sighed and nodded.

"Okay Allie, ready?" I asked and she nodded.

"Galvantula, Thunderbolt." Galvantula charged the attack and fired it. Allie dodged it and started running at him as her collar turned into a light tan color.

"Drill Run!" Stanley shouted, hoping she could actually use the move. Allie jumped and half a drill made of energy appeared on each of her front paws. She connected the two half drills and started spinning, and hit Galvantula, knocking him into the air a bit.

"Signal Beam!" Galvantula landed and fired the red and blue beam, hitting Allie and sending her back a bit.

"Fire Spin!" Allie's collar turned red and she sent out a spiral of fire that surrounded Galvantula in a tornado.

"Oh no!" James said. Galvantula had no room to move. Allie's collar turned grey. She flashed and stones rotated around her. She fired them and they all caught fire as they flew through the tornado and hit Galvantula. The fire tornado dissipated and showed an unconscious Galvantula. James sighed as he returned him.

"Well done Galvantula." He said. "Okay then, I'll choose Skarmory!" He shouted as his armored Flying type appeared. Stanley returned Allie.

"I wish I could use Mystery, she's been aching for a fight. Maybe next battle. For now, Kalos!" Stanley shouted as Kalos came out once again. She instantly took flight, as did Skarmory.

"Skarmory, Steel Wing!" James shouted. Skarmory coated its already metal wings with Steel and flew at Kalos.

"Kalos, do the same!" Kalos' wings became coated with steel and she charged the bird. The two collided in midair, pushing one another back.

"Swift!" Skarmory fired many stars at Kalos, who used Flamethrower to destroy them and hurt Skarmory a bit.

"Kalos, Dragon Pulse!" Kalos charged the attack and fired it; Skarmory took the hit and wasn't very effected, seeing as it resists Dragon type moves.

"Aerial Ace!" Skarmory surged forward with wisps of air behind her.

"Protect." Kalos set up the green barrier that Skarmory impacted and recoiled off of. "Flamethrower." Kalos let the barrier down and let loose a stream of fire that impacted Skarmory at close range, doing a good amount of damage.

"Roost." James said. Skarmory flew towards the ground, but Kalos slashed it with Dragon Claw and used her tail to send Skarmory back up.

"I don't think so. Flamethrower." Kalos let loose a stream of fire once again, and like before, hit Skarmory, who was visibly tired.

"You know, Kalos only has one effective move on Steel types. I'll have to change that. End it." Kalos roared as the familiar Aura of a dragon engulfed her and she rammed into Skarmory head on, knocking it out. James returned Skarmory as Stanley returned Kalos.

"I'm so going to lose." James said chuckling. "Ahh well, you take what life throws at ya. Claydol!" James shouted as his Clay Doll Pokémon appeared.

"Yes! Mystery, let's roll!" Stanley shouted and his Mismagius appeared.

"Well know this will be an interesting Battle! Both Pokémon can float and have the sky as their battlefield!" The announcer said. Stanley and James sweatdropped.

"How observant . . ." They both mumbled. The two shook it off and got ready for the battle.

"Claydol, Psybeam!" James shouted. Claydol fired two rainbow beams at Mystery, who simply moved to the right to avoid it.

"Our turn! Will-o-Wisp!" Mystery's gems glowed a whitish purple before spitting out fireballs of the same color. The fireballs hit Claydol but it wasn't exactly showing he was burned.

"Ice Beam!" Claydol's arms charged the attack and it fired two Ice Beams.

"Psychic!" Mystery's eyes became outlined in blue as two rocks came up and took the attack, and becoming frozen. Mystery then threw them at Claydol. It floated in place as the rocks hit it and broke up.

". . . Wow." Stanley said.

"Yeah . . . he's good at defense. Alright, use-" James was cut off by Claydol bursting into flames for a second.

"We'll take that move, Hex!" Mystery's eyes turned black and a ghostly energy surrounded her and reached out to Claydol. CLaydol was engulfed by the attack and its eyes closed in pain as the burns glowed and sparked.

"Psychic!" Claydol's body became outlined in a blue glow and a shockwave destroyed the Hex attack. "Now Stone Edge!" Claydol's body flashed and jagged stones floated around it, and then fired at Mystery. Having to time to attack, Mystery started swerving through the attack but was hit once, and then many more times. The attack ended and she backed away.

"You good Mystery?" Stanley asked. Mystery looked back and nodded. "Good, use Shadow Ball!" Mystery charged the ball of ethereal energy and threw it at Claydol, who took the hit and fired a twin Psybeam. Mystery was hit by the attack and thrown back.

"Good Claydol, now use Stone Edge!" Claydol executed the attack, sending jagged stones at Mystery.

"Dodge and use Energy Ball!" Mystery moved out of the way of the attack and charged the green orb, firing it at Claydol and scoring a direct hit.

"Ice Beam!" Claydol shot twin beams of ice cold energy at Mystery, who phased into the ground to avoid it. Claydol lit up in flames thanks to its burn. From all the damage it had taken so far, it was starting to look weak.

"Mystery, if you can hear me, use Calm Mind for as long as possible." Stanley said. James and Claydol were looking around for the ghost as time passed.

"It's been about two minutes, where is it?" James asked himself. Stanley was looking too, and then he looked up a bit and saw Mystery in the air, looking at him with a question in her eyes. Stanley answered with a nod. Mystery charged a Shadow Ball and fired it, striking Claydol in the head and causing an explosion. Claydol expelled the smoke with Psychic and glared at Mystery, who had a smirk.

"End it with Hex!" Mystery's eyes turned black and the ghostly energy that surrounded her soon surrounded Claydol and started doing massive damage as its burns doubled the damage. Claydol tried to use Psychic, but it always "fizzled out." It couldn't concentrate through the pain. Eventually, Claydol fainted due to the loss of power.

"Claydol is unable to battle, the winner is Mismagius!" The referee shouted and James returned his Claydol.

"Well then, that's a powerful Mismagius you have there. Time for my last. Darmanitan, let's go!" James shouted and his Darmanitan appeared. This was a Pokémon he was not very familiar with. It looked very ape-like with eyebrows that seemed to be on fire. Stanley guessed it was at least a fire type, due to the eyebrows and its red coloring.

"All right then. Mystery, return." Stanley said as he recalled Mystery.

"Taisetsu, let's roll." Stanley said and Taisetsu teleported onto the field.

[Hey there girl, pleasure ta meetcha! I hope you're a good battler, cause I sure am!] Darmanitan said excitedly.

[You sure are lively. It's a pleasure to meet you too. And don't worry, I can fight.] Taisetsu said smiling.

"Darmanitan's very friendly, but don't underestimate him." James said. Stanley nodded.

"I won't. Taisetsu, let's show 'em what for! Thunderbolt!" Taisetsu charged the electricity in her hand and shot it at Darmanitan, who took the hit and smiled.

[Hhhoooooo YEAH! This is gonna be AWESOME!] Darmanitan shouted engulfing a fist in fire as he ran at Taisetsu. He swung and Taisetsu jumped out of the way. Darmanitan's fist hit a rock that was obliterated by the hit. Taisetsu sweatdropped as Darmanitan seemed to not care that his fist turned a boulder into dust.

[I have to really be careful. That could really hurt . . .] Taisetsu said to herself. She took a deep breath and calmed down before getting ready.

"I should warn you, Darmanitan has Sheer Force. Fire Punch won't burn, but it gets more powerful because of it. Strength!" Darmanitan gained a smoky white glow around him as he ran at Taisetsu.

"Taisetsu, Psychic!" Taisetsu crossed her arms and she became outlined in blue. She then spread them and a psychic power ripped across the field and slammed into Darmanitan, sending him back. "Now Thunderbolt!" Taisetsu shot the bolt of lightning at Darmanitan and shocked the Pokemon.

"Alright, I see how you wanna play. Get close with Dig." James said. Darmanitan dug underground. Taisetsu closed her eyes and used her psychic powers to locate him, and he was somehow right behind her. She turned quickly to see Darmanitan jumping out of the hole.

"Flare Blitz!" James shouted and Darmanitan smiled wildly as he became engulfed in a blue flame and shot at Taisetsu.

"Tai, get outta there!" There was no time for Stanley's order to reach her, as Taisetsu was hit and an explosion was caused from the power. Taisetsu was sent straight into the wall behind Stanley, slumping down, all scratched up. The smoke cleared to show Darmanitan with some damage from the attack. Stanley was more worried about Taisetsu.

"Taisetsu, are you okay!?" He shouted with worry. Taisetsu coughed and shakily stood up. She looked at him and he saw there was a thin trail of blood from her mouth.

_-It'll take more than that to put me down, and don't you dare recall me. I will finish this battle.-_ She said teleporting onto the field. James looked surprised.

"Impressive for a Pokémon with low defense to even get up, let alone continue fighting. I commend you sir." James said.

[I knew just from that Thunderbolt you were tough. This'll be fun.] Darmanitan said smiling.

"Alright Tai, you think you can do Psy Strength?" Stanley asked. Taisetsu looked back to him in surprise, it was a massive risk going on the offensive, but nodded anyways. "Do it." Taisetsu glowed blue, and the glow was absorbed into her. She glared at Darmanitan.

"Fire Punch!" Darmanitan's fist became engulfed in fire and he ran at Taisetsu.

"Thunderpunch!" Taisetsu coated her fist in electricity and ran at Darmanitan. The two met in the middle, fist colliding with fist, and a shockwave going off.

"Whoa. That's new." James said.

"Psy Strength, it severely increases her physical stats. It was more of a way to get close for this. Hypnosis!" Taisetsu smiled as she saw Stanley's plan. Her eyes became outlined in red and she sent hypnotic messages into Darmanitan's brain, causing him to fall asleep. Taisetsu's eyes then flashed red as a ghostly version of her passed through Darmanitan, waking him up and stealing health from him. Taisetsu teleported away from the Fire Type and wiped the blood from her face.

"Well then, Flamethrower." Darmanitan let loose a stream of fire at Taisetsu.

"Light Screen!" Taisetsu set up the barrier and the attack bounced off it. She then used Thunderbolt and further damaged Darmanitan.

"Fire Punch!" Darmanitan ran at Taisetsu, fist ablaze.

"Taisetsu, let's end this. Mental Bombardment." Taisetsu seemed to lose consciousness as her head slumped and her eyes closed. Then a rainbow colored wave started expanding from her and engulfed the battlefield. Darmanitan stopped in his tracks and let the fire on his fist go out as he held his head in pain.

"What's this?" James asked.

"A little something we cooked up a while back. It's an area of effect attack that uses psychic power to send the users mind away from the body and attack the enemy's mind. All while the user takes their energy, and heals. This normally ends one way." Stanley said. The rainbow field retreated into Taisetsu and she opened her eyes and sighed as she flexed her hand. Darmanitan fell unconscious. "The victim is KO'd."

"Darmanitan is unable to battle, and James has no more Pokémon. The victor is Stanley!"  
The ref said and the crowd cheered. James recalled his Pokémon and smiled.

"I got Top 16, I'm fine with that. Good luck to ya." James said as he left. Taisetsu and Stanley left afterwards. As the two walked, Taisetsu suddenly went in front of Stanley and kissed him on the lips for a second before spinning to his side.

"What was that for?" He asked.

[For worrying about me. You wanted to keep me safe, I could feel it. I could feel how much you wanted to pull out the Love Ball and recall me. Just so I wouldn't get hurt. Thanks.] She said. Stanley smiled.

"No problem." He said. "Let's find Rina, get some R&R before her match." Stanley said. Taisetsu smiled and nodded, and the two went off to find Rina.

-(o)- Littleroot High School.

Everyone was sighing in relief, even though the match was a given. Stanley was very fond of his Gardevoir that much was obvious.

"Mental Bombardment. Wow, he can come up with some cool stuff." Someone said. There were comments like these all over.

[That was awesome!] Zack said as Lily carried him through the halls, Midnight beside her. She had brought the two in because she missed them, and wanted to spend more time with her Pokémon.

"It was, wasn't it Zack. My brother is one heck of a Trainer." Lily said. She set Zack down outside the bathroom.

"Midnight, can you watch him for a sec?" She asked. Midnight nodded and Lily went into the bathroom. She went to the sinks and started washing her hands, she was about to eat a proper breakfast unlike the toast she had on the way here.

"Surprise." A voice said. Lily looked up and saw Giritina's human form's face in the mirror.

"Holy Arceus!" Lily exclaimed falling back.

"Sorry about that." He said as Lily stood.

"Why are you here Master!? This is a public restroom!" Lily harshly whispered.

"I guess you've grown used to calling me Master." Giritina sighed. "No matter. I just came in to check on you. Don't worry about the door, Midnight is having trouble watching Zack and is trying to keep him from coming in."

"Oh. And if I was using the toilet?"

"I could have been a perv and used the water reflection, but I wouldn't. It was suggested by a . . . spirit. I don't want to say more. And do you think I could see from this mirror?"

"I guess you have a point." Lily said.

"Indeed. I can see you are doing fine so I shall take my leave. Have a good day Lily." Giritina said.

"And to you too Master." Lily said with a bow.

"Uugghh." Giritina sighed before vanishing. Lily finished washing her hands and walked out to see a crowd watching Midnight try to catch a teleporting Ralts. He teleported in front of Lily and she grabbed him.

"Okay, fun's over. Let's go." Lily said carrying Zack while a tired Midnight followed.

* * *

DWA: Done, whoo boy. Okay, so I have a four day weekend coming up, and I'll try to keep writing during this time. I hope I can get you daily chapters. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and Review!


	42. Top 16 (2)

DWA: Hey guys, how's it going? Pleasantries aside, let's get right to it! Also, sorry this is late, I found it difficult to concentrate so I couldn't write.

Mystery: DarkWolfAssassin does not own Pokémon, just his OC's and plot. Blizz and Rina belong to GSlayer, Jack belongs to kyled91doc, and Chuck goes to Pokemon Forever.

Three reviews. What do I expect, a full calculation of how I do my battles? You guys got my hopes up for reviews. I got o many a few chapters back. Ahh well, there's more plot here.

The Great T: I get out soon. Plus, it can be five if I decide to participate in Senior Skip Day. And I'm glad you're enjoying the one chapter long battles! Ugh, these take too long.

Pokemon Forever: I'm happy I can make your day better.

GSlayer: After all Blizz will do this chapter, she better be damned satisfied.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 42: Top 16 (2)

-(ooo)- Time: 2:33pm, Location: Main Stadium, POV: Battle AKA 3rd Person

Rina and Blizz waited to be called on for a chance to get into the Top 8.

"I better battle this time." Blizz said.

"Yeah yeah." Rina replied.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you know, were in the Top 16, and the following two Trainers will be fighting to get to the Top 8! Please welcome Rina and Seth!" The announcer shouted. Rina and Blizz ran out, as did Seth. Both Trainers got cheers and applause. The two walked to their Trainer Box's and a referee stood on the Podium. The battlefield was a plain of short grass.

"This battle will take place on the grass field, if both trainers are ready, you may begin!" The ref shouted.

"Alright! Kytt, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted and her Grass/Flying type appeared on the field.

"Linoone, go!" Seth shouted and his Normal Type appeared.

"Hope you don't mind if we take the first go, Sunny Day!" Rina shouted. Kytt shot a ray of light into the air and the sun got brighter.

"That's fine by us! Blizzard!" Linoone took a deep breath and blew a freezing wing at Kytt, who flew up to avoid the attack.

"Air Cutter!" Kytt glowed for a second before launching blades of air at Linoone. Linoone ran forward to avoid the attack but was hit by a couple blades.

"Great! Now use Energy Ball!" Kytt glowed once more and charged the ball of natural power.

"Thunderbolt!" Linoone stopped and crackled with electricity. The two Pokémon fired their attacks simultaneously, and the attack met in the middle, canceling each other out with an explosion. Kytt sped through the smoke with a Steel Wing active and slammed into Linoone full force, sending the Pokémon back.

"Wasn't expecting that. Linoone, Gunk Shot!" Linoone formed a garbage bag that glowed purple and he flung it at Kytt, who took the hit and landed. "Now Slash!" Linoone ran at Kytt and slashed him across the side. Kytt glowed and fired a Solarbeam, sending Linoone far back.

"Synthesis!" Kytt began absorbing sunlight and healing his wounds.

"Crap! Blizzard!" Linoone let out a freezing wind that washed over Kytt and was doing a huge amount of damage. Kytt flew away and restarted his Synthesis.

"Damn it! Thunderbolt!" As Linoone let out the bolt of electricity the sun dimmed and Kytt let out an Energy Ball, destroying the Thunderbolt.

"Sunny Day and Solarbeam!" Kytt shot light up and the sun became bright again. He then absorbed the light and fired a Solarbeam, which Linoone barely dodged.

"That was close." Seth said. He could see that Linoone was near the breaking point.

"Razor Leaf and Air Cutter!" Kytt glowed and flapped his wing faster, sending sharp leaves and blades of air at Linoone, who had nowhere to go. As a result, it was hit in full by the attacks. When it ended, Linoone was out.

"Linoone is unable to battle, Tropius is the winner!" The ref said. Seth returned his Linoone.

"Alright, Houndoom!" Seth shouted and his hellhound like Pokémon appeared.

"Kytt, return!" Rina said as she recalled Kytt. "Rain, strike 'em down!" She shouted and Rain appeared with a roar, and then Houndoom was recalled.

"I'm not stupid. Sawsbuck!" Seth shouted and his deer Pokémon appeared in summer form.

"Ahh shit. You still wanna fight Rain?" Rina asked.

[Maybe this will answer your question.] Rain mumbled before charging and firing an Ice Beam that Sawbuck barely dodged.

"Okay then Rain." Rina said smiling.

"Sawsbuck, Solarbeam!" Sawsbuck quickly charged the powerful attack and fired it. Rain jumped to the side and avoided it before rushing Sawsbuck with a Hammer Arm ready.

"Sawsbuck, Horn Leech!" Sawsbuck's horns glowed gold and it ran at Rain, avoiding the Hammer Arm and slamming its horns into Rain's gut, sending him up and back. Rain hit the ground hard.

"Oh fuck this. Rina, send me in. Rain can't win against a Sawsbuck." Blizz said. Rina nodded.

"Sorry Rain, return." Rina said recalling Rain.

"Blizz, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted and Blizz ran on the field as Seth recalled his Sawsbuck.

"Houndoom!" He shouted and the hellhound reappeared.

"You think Blizz can't handle a bit of fire!?" Rina shouted. "Blizz, show 'em what you're made of!" Blizz nodded and ran forward.

"Flamethrower!" Houndoom sent a stream of fire at Blizz, who countered with a Dark Pulse that ripped right through the fire and hit Houndoom in the face, doing little thanks to the typing. Blizz jumped and landed behind Houndoom and placed her paw on its back.

"Force Palm!" Power erupted from Blizz's paw and sent Houndoom into the ground. She then lifted her leg and slammed it into the ground, and Houndoom was sent up thanks to the Earthquake attack. An added affect is that the attack tore up the field.

"Fire Fang!" Houndoom looked at Blizz and engulfed its teeth in fire and started falling to her. Blizz smirked.

"Too easy." She said and jumped up at Houndoom. She activated a Drain Punch and spun so she would punch Houndoom to the ground, and she did. Houndoom slammed into the ground while Blizz landed next to it. The dust cleared and Houndoom struggled to get up.

"Houndoom, Fire Blast!" Houndoom quickly sent out the attack and it slammed into Blizz, engulfing her in fire. Nothing happened in the inferno for a bit, then Blizz jumped out and landed near Rina, a bit singed but otherwise okay.

"It'll take more than that to take down Blizz." Rina said as Blizz smirked, charging an Aura Sphere.

"Fire!" Rina shouted and Blizz let the Aura Sphere fly, the attack hitting Houndoom and sending it to Seth, KO'd.

"Houndoom is unable to battle, Lucario is the winner!" The ref said.

"My name is Blizz dammit!" Blizz shouted at the ref.

"Gah! Uh . . . Blizz is the winner." He said awkwardly.

"Hmm." Seth said as he returned Houndoom. "I'll admit, she's powerful. Luxray, take her down!" Seth shouted and his Electric type appeared.

"Blizz, start off with Earthquake!" Blizz lifted her foot and slammed it into the ground once more, sending power through the ground as the field became even more torn up. Luxray jumped to avoid the attack and let loose a Discharge. Blizz was hit by the powerful attack and went down to one knee as Luxray landed in front of her, an emotionless stare directed at her.

"You must be fun at parties." Blizz said standing. Luxray said nothing.

"Dark Pulse!" Blizz crossed her arms and an orb of black crisscrossing rings formed where they crossed. Luxray's eyes widened as she spread her arms and the orb became a beam that slammed into Luxray, sending it to Seth.

"Luxray, Fire Fang!" Luxray's fangs became engulfed in fire as it ran at Blizz.

"Extremespeed!" Rina shouted. Blizz shot forward and slammed into Luxray, not letting him attack at all.

"Now Bone Rush!" Blizz formed a staff made of Aura and started whacking Luxray with it until it used Discharge to get her away.

"Damn, Volt Switch!" Luxray charged electricity into a sphere and launched it at Rina before returning to its ball. Blizz was hit by the attack but endured it anyways.

"Gyarados, let's go!" Seth shouted and the large Pokémon appeared on the field with a roar. Blizz took a defensive stance.

"Hydro Pump!" Gyarados fired a massive stream of water at Blizz, who jumped to the side to avoid it.

"Flamethrower!" Seth shouted.

"Oh are you serious?" Blizz asked herself as the Gyarados spit a stream of fire. Blizz charged an Aura Sphere and launched it at the flames, the two attacks colliding and exploding.

"Blizz, Dark Pulse!" Blizz nodded and fired the attack which penetrated the smoke and hit Gyarados, doing a moderate amount of damage.

"Aqua Tail!" Gyarados came through the smoke and slammed Blizz with a glowing blue tail. When it hit Blizz, water splashed from the tail. Blizz was sent rolling on the ground. She stood up quickly and glared at Gyarados.

"I'll say folks, this is amazing. This Lucario has been battling since Houndoom came out a second time, and it looks like it . . . sorry, she could go on for days!" The announcer said. Rina smiled.

"That's just Blizz for ya. She can just keep going." Rina said.

"Hyper Beam!" Gyarados charged the attack and fired it right at Blizz, who ran towards the attack. In mid-run she used Extremespeed to run under the beam and slam into Gyarados and move it a bit. Blizz then jumped up to it be at face level with the beast and used Dark Pulse, doing a good amount of damage and causing the Pokémon to move back a bit and glare at Blizz.

"Flamethrower!" Seth shouted and Gyarados let out a stream of fire at Blizz, who simply did a cartwheel to avoid it and jumped while in the handstand, charging an Aura Sphere into Gyarados' face. She landed doing a roll forward, her back facing Gyarados.

"How the hell does her Lucario have so much endurance?" Seth asked himself as he looked at his severely weak Gyarados.

"Blizz, finish this battle." Rina said. Blizz smiled and nodded, turning to face Gyarados.

"Hyper Beam!" Gyarados fired the attack, and it hit in front of where Blizz was standing and caused an explosion. Blizz ran through the smoke, a Metal Claw surrounded by a swirling green power over each hand.

"Time for a combo! Drain Claw!" Rina shouted. Blizz jumped up and slashed Gyarados' face with both claws, draining it of all its remaining energy and knocking it out.

"Gyarados is unable to battle, Blizz is the winner." The ref said. Blizz landed and her claws returned to being spikes. Seth returned his Gyarados.

"I've never seen a Pokémon with such resilience. Espeon, let's take them down!" Seth shouted and his Psychic Eeveelution appeared.

"Dark Pulse!" Rina shouted almost immediately. Blizz charged the attack and fired it, hitting Espeon and sending it back.

"Now that's not cool. Psybeam!" Espeon charged the attack and fired the rainbow beam. Blizz jumped out of the way and formed a bone staff, and rushed Espeon.

"Psychic!" Espeon became outlined in blue and sent a blue blast out and shoved Blizzback, but Blizz just ran forward again, but this time, she used Extremespeed and slammed into Espeon and started hitting it with Bone Rush.

"Push her away with Iron Tail and use Morning Sun!" Espeon jumped back and coated its tail in a metallic sheen, it then slammed her tail to Blizz's gut sending her back. Then, rays from the sun focused on Espeon as her wounds healed. Blizz stood up and was panting.

"Blizz, are you okay?" Rina asked.

"Yeah, a bit tired, but I haven't had a good battle in a while. I think I'll finish the entire match on my own." Blizz said looking back at Rina with a smirk as she became enveloped in her Aura.

"Blizz you are strong as hell, but do you really think you have the endurance?" Rina asked. Blizz scoffed and ran at Espeon, who had finished healing.

"Psychic!" Espeon sent a wave of psychic power at Blizz, how retaliated with a Dark Pulse, the two attacks meeting and the Psychic dissipating. The Dark Pulse slammed into Espeon.

"Metal Claw!" Blizz's spike turned into glowing claws and she slashed Espeon with them multiple times. She then kicked Espeon into the air with an Aura infused kick, and jumped after it, doing a front flip and drop kicking Espeon to the ground.

"Espeon!" Seth shouted. Espeon got up slowly, and faltered. Blizz landed in front of her and knelt down, staring Espeon in the eyes.

"Nighty night." Blizz said smiling as she fired an Aura Sphere in Espeon's face, sending the Psychic Eeveelution into a wall and knocking it out. Seth returned his Espeon and took out another Poke Ball.

"Crap! Luxray, Discharge!" Seth shouted. The wounded Electric type appeared firing electricity all over the field and shocking Blizz.

"Gah! Okay asshole, I'll play your game!" Blizz shouted as she ran forward while being shocked by a continuous Discharge.

"Drain Punch!" Blizz ran even faster with her paw as a fist surrounded by swirling energy. She slammed her fist into the side of Luxray's face, sending the lion like Pokémon into a wall, and knocking it out. Blizz may have drained the remainder of the energy Luxray had, but she was getting very tired. Luckily, she had a major type advantage on the next Pokémon. Seth returned his Luxray and produced another Poke Ball.

"Your Lucario is amazing, I've never seen one with such endurance. Maybe she's just hiding her fatigue. Sawsbuck, welcome everyone to a Sunny Day!" Seth shouted. His deer like Pokémon appeared and the sun got brighter.

"So not helping." Blizz said under her breath as she felt the heat intensify.

"Solarbeam!" Seth shouted. Sawsbuck charged an orb of light in between its antlers and fired it. Blizz rolled to the side and ran forward as the beam exploded beside her, her spikes turning to claws.

"Horn Leech!" Sawsbuck's horns glowed gold and it ran at Blizz, the two meeting head on.

"You're tough Sawsbuck, too bad I have a free foot!" Blizz shouted using Sawsbucks antlers and a balance as she kicked Sawsbuck's chest, knocking it back a bit.

"Double Kick!" Sawsbuck turned and slammed both of its back hooves into Blizz's chest, sending her slinging back.

"Damn that hurt." Blizz said.

"Aura Sphere!" Rina shouted. Blizz charged the attack and fired it, Sawsbusk used Solarbeam and the two attacks canceled each other out, causing an explosion. Through the smoke came two more Aura Sphere's both hitting Sawsbuck and doing major damage. The smoke cleared and Blizz was no longer enshrouded by her Aura, and was panting heavily.

"She's reached her limit." Rina said.

"I'm glad this kids Pokémon are a bit weaker than most. I'm sure any of Stan's Pokémon could do about the same as me right know. Give or take a few battles." Blizz said to herself. She was tired, and had expended and lot of energy, she only had a few more attacks in her, as long as she wasn't hit.

"Nature Power!" Seth shouted. Sawsbuck glowed green and the green glow spread across the field. Sawsbuck then formed a large yellow oval shaped orb and flung it at Blizz, who dodged. However, the attack blew her off her feet when it exploded.

"Seed Bomb. Blizz, you need to end this now!" Rina shouted as Blizz stood up. Blizz glared at Sawsbuck and charged an Aura Sphere, larger than usual, and threw it, the attack hit Sawbuck and sent it into a wall with an explosion. Sawbuck fell, but was still conscious, but just barely.

"Blizz, end it with Dark Pulse." Blizz charged the attack and fired it, Sawsbuck being shot back against the wall and knocked out.

"Sawsbuck is unable to battle and Seth is out of usable Pokémon! Rina and Blizz are the victors!" The ref shouted. Rina ran onto the field and Blizz fell to her paws and knees, Stanley and Taisetsu teleporting to her as well.

"You okay?" Rina asked kneeling next to Blizz.

"Yeah *Pant pant* just *pant* just a bit tired." Blizz said weakly.

_-You have used up most of your power. You need rest.-_ Taisetsu said. Stanley nodded in agreement.

"I have something that'll get her up." Everyone looked back and Seth was standing there with what looked like a root.

"Have her eat this. It's very bitter, but will give her energy in no time." Seth said handing Rina the root. Rina nodded and gave it to Blizz, who instantly regretted trying the root as soon as she put in her mouth. When she swallowed she stood up and started coughing.

"That's the most bitter thing I've ever eaten! Bleah!" She said. Seth laughed.

"Told you. Congrats on the win, I'll have to try next year." Seth said walking away.

"We should get something to eat. I'll drop everyone off with Nurse Joy, you go to Mesa Plains." Rina said. Everyone agreed and they went their separate ways.

-(o)- Littleroot High School

"Blizz is amazing!"

"You can say that again!"

Again, people were over joyed that the two representatives of their little town were kicking ass and taking names.

Lily was just happy that they were advancing.

"So, your brother doesn't look like a show in to win now does he?" Kayla asked. Lily sighed.

"I'm still confident. His Gardevoir can probably take Blizz. Latios would decimate her." Lily said.

"You can really bring down a mood." Kayla said.

"Lily, hey!" A voice shouted. The two girls looked and saw Corey pushing through the crowd.

"Sorry, I've been looking for you. Your brother seems to be doing great, along with Rina. It's the talk of the town!" He said. Lily facepalmed.

"What?" He asked. Lily pointed to the crowd, and then the screen.

"Oh, right. I see you brought your Pokémon." Lily looked to Zack and Midnight, who were sitting in wait for something to do.

"Hey Lily, my dad gave me a Pokémon for a birthday gift!" Kayla said holding up a Poke Ball.

"I'm not ready for Zack to have a full battle, and Midnight would destroy yours." Lily said. Kayla sighed.

"Sheesh, at least your fun at parties." Lily said minimizing the Poke Ball and pocketing it.

"I'm getting something to eat." Lily said. The other two decided to go along and they went to the cafeteria.

-(o)- Mesa Plains

Mike was in the restaurant of his friend, and was speaking to him in the kitchen.

"So that's what's goin' down eh? Mate, you have a lot on your plate these days." Sam said. Mike sighed.

"Indeed I do. It's not fun at all. I'm not very fond of changing someone's future." He said.

"But it's for the better." Sam said

". . . Sometimes I wonder that myself." Mike said. Sam punched him in the back of his head.

"Oww, dude what the hell!" Mike shouted.

"You are a dark force for the light! You have fought the Remnants, Team Rocket, and now ES, you are keepin' this world free! Don't ever question yourself, or I'll have to beat some sense in to ya!" Sam said. Mike stared at him before laughing.

"Thanks Sam, I needed that." He said. Sam nodded.

"Notta problem." He said smiling. Mike sensed a Resonance Soul nearby.

"I have to go, Stanley's here. See ya." Mike said. Sam nodded and Mike teleported away.

-(o)- ES Sinnoh HQ

David and Alex were having a private conversation on current affairs in David's office.

"So you think Johto will be an easy takeover?" David said.

"Of course, I'm not as nice as Emily, nor am I lacking any brainpower as James is. I am perfectly capable of taking over Johto." Alex said. His eyes drifted to the Umbreon who's eyes stared intently at him. "Your Umbreon seems to have distrust of me."

"Who Luna? Nah she's just keeping an eye out for trouble. Luna, calm down, Alex is a good man." David said. Luna however, just stared at Alex, seemingly ignoring David all together. "Odd, she always listens to me." David said.

"Never mind it. I think you need to talk to Emily right?" Alex asked. David nodded.

""I'll go find her." Alex said standing. He walked out of the room.

'That Umbreon had the oddest of stares. It looked as if it was entranced.' Alex thought to himself. 'It couldn't possibly . . . no. That's impossible. I need to find Emily.' Alex thought pushing away any foreboding thoughts as he walked through the halls.

-(ooo)- Time: 9:32pm, Location: Ever Grande Conference Hotel POV: Stanley: 1st Person

It had been a good day. Rina and I had advanced to the Top 8, we did some training, then we ate dinner at Mesa Plains, now we were back in our room, sitting in front of a TV playing calming music. We wanted to relax. I was sitting next to Taisetsu, my hand on her shoulder. Rina was on the couch, just laying on it, and Blizz was lying on the floor.

"Top 8. Wow." I said.

"Yeah." Rina said. "Who woulda thought we'd get this far?"

_-I always had a hunch we would.-_ Taisetsu said.

"Same here." Blizz said.

"You did awesome today Blizz. I never would have guessed you could fight for so long." I said. She gave me a toothy grin.

"I'm just awesome like that. Nothing will keep this girl down." She said.

_-Not even some Hypnosis?-_ Taisetsu said. Blizz scoffed.

"That's just not fair." She said. We all laughed. We all joked around for a while, and then went to bed, and nothing else was said as we all fell asleep. Anxiously awaiting our next battle.

* * *

DWA: Rushed ending is rushed. Sorry guys, I wanted to have this done earlier but I couldn't concentrate. Daily chapters, what was I thinking? I'll still try, but don't expect it on the weekends. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, Review!


	43. Top 8 (1)

DWA: Hey everyone, glad to be here typing away. Finals are close but me with Senioritis, I probably will do little studying, and a lot of gaming. The usual. Also, it's a shorter battle this time, just a heads up. So, I don't own Pokémon but I do own my plot and OC's. Rina and Blizz belong to Gslayer, Jack belongs to kyled91doc, and Chuck belongs to Pokémon Forever.

IcySneasel: Glad to see you're reviewing again! No, there was no foreshadowing with Mike and Sam. Just filler. Nice boring filler. However, there was some foreshadowing. As to what it is, well, I just can't say. Nothing more, and nothing less.

GSlayer: At least she won't bitch about this anymore.

Fantasylord: Glad to see that you love the story.

: Beta's . . . yeah no. I like to try and edit my work alone. I do appreciate the feedback, but the whole Beta Reader thing is complicated to me. Not fun and I don't get chapters up to everyone as quick! Also, thank you for the compliments, and I'll have to check out that author someday.

* * *

Chapter 43: Top 8 (1)

-(ooo)- Time: 9:25am, Location: Main Stadium, POV: Battle

Stanley and Taisetsu waited to be called in by the announcer. Stanley was getting a little nervous.

_-Are you sure you're okay?-_ Taisetsu asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Tai. Don't worry so much." Stanley said.

_-It's not me who's worrying Stanley. I can feel your emotions remember?-_

"Uhh, right. Just a bit nervous, after all, it's coming to the point where we may have to battle Rina." Stanley said.

_-Calm down, we need you to have a cool head for us. We may be able to battle on our own, but having backup makes us feel a bit safer.-_

"I know,I know, I'm still a bit nervous."

_-Maybe this will help.-_ Taisetsu said before kissing Stanley, surprising him enough to not react until she pulled back.

"I . . . feel much better. Thanks Tai." Stanley said smiling. Taisetsu nodded with a smile as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Top 8!" The announcer said and he was met with a roar of cheers and applause. "For our first match today, we have a crowd favorite! His Pokémon are packed with power and skill, please welcome Stanley!" The announcer shouted. Stanley nodded to Taisetsu and the two teleported into the Trainers Box they were assigned to, and were met with cheers and applause.

"And now we have the beautiful flower, Rose!" The announcer said. The woman walked on the field with a rose in her flowing red hair. She lived up to the name.

"Oh my, well aren't you cute?" She said to Stanley with a wink. Stanley rolled his eyes and stood ready to begin the battle. The ref walked onto the pedestal.

"This battle will take place on the standard field. If both trainers are ready, then you may begin!" The ref shouted.

"Sceptile, bloom!" Rose shouted.

"Hakuhyo, let's roll!" Stanley shouted. Both Pokémon appeared, ready to fight.

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" Sceptile's arm leaves glowed green and curved into blades. It then charged Hakuhyo.

"Blizzard, then Hone Claws!" Hakuhyo let out a freezing wind that washed over Sceptile and stopped him from moving. Hakuhyo ended the attack and sharpened his claws.

"Try again!" Rose shouted. Sceptile ran at Hakuhyo.

"Night Slash!" Hakuhyo's claws glowed black and he ran at Sceptile. The two collided and they seemed to be even as the jumped back, glaring at each other.

"Aerial Ace!" Rose shouted and Sceptile shot at Hakuhyo.

"Faint Attack." Hakuhyo vanished, avoiding the Aerial Ace attack. He reappeared behind Sceptile and slashed its back. Sceptile turned and punched Hakuhyo and sent him away, putting distance between the two.

"Use Hone Claws until you feel you don't have to use it anymore." Stanley said and Hakuhyo went to work on sharpening his claws.

"Perfect, Solarbeam!" Sceptile began absorbing light while Hakuhyo continued to sharpen his claws. Sceptile finished absorbing light and fired it at Hakuhyo.

"Go!" Hakuhyo ran forward at the Solarbeam and vanished at the last second, reappearing behind Sceptile with an Ice Punch ready. He slammed his fist into Sceptile's back, doing a large amount of damage.

"Giga Drain!" Sceptile turned and grabbed Hakuhyo, restraining the use of his arms and they both became surrounded by a green glow as Sceptile drained Hakuhyo's energy.

"Hakuhyo, get outta that!" Stanley shouted. The order was redundant, but Hakuhyo understood how to do what Stanley wanted. He took a deep breath and blew a Blizzard in Sceptile's face, stopping his attack and doing a lot of damage. Sceptile dropped Hakuhyo, who executed an Aerial Ace as soon as he touched the ground, ramming into Sceptile's stomach and sending the Forest Pokémon back.

"Gah, Sceptile, Leaf Blade!"

"Night Slash!" The two Pokémon charge their attack and ran at each other, and running by each other with a slash. They stopped, and Sceptile fell rather quickly, while Hakuhyo held his hurt shoulder.

"Sceptile is unable to battle, Sneasel is the winner!" The ref said. Stanley returned Hakuhyo.

"Take a rest man, you deserve it." Stanley said.

"Strong too, I think I like you." Rose said as she returned her Sceptile. She pulled out another Poke Ball.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Rose! Kalos, let's roll!" Stanley shouted as his Pseudo Legendary appeared. Rose faltered a bit but regained her composure and glared at the dragon.

"Vileplume, bloom!" She shouted as her Pokémon appeared.

"I'll go ahead and assume you specialize in Grass types. Kinda cliché don't ya think?" Stanley asked.

"Is not! Poisonpowder!" Vileplume used its flower to shoot poisonous spores into the air at Kalos. Kalos used Flamethrower to get rid of the spores and to attack Vileplume, who jumped out of the way.

"Nice Kalos, now use Stone Edge!" Kalos flashed and rings of jagged stones surrounded her. She then launched the stones at Vileplume, who was hit by the attack.

"Petal Dance!" Vileplume began spinning on one foot and petals were shot at Kalos, hitting her but doing very little thanks to her typing. The onslaught of petals kept up until Vileplume fell back, its body swaying back and forth. The after effects of Petal Dance took affect and it became confused.

"Oh no!" Rose said.

"You didn't think this one through did you? Kalos, Flamethrower." Kalos reared her head back and snapped it forward, letting loose a stream of fire that engulfed Vileplume, when the attack ended, Vileplume was burnt and barely conscious.

"Synthesis!" Rose shouted desperately. Vileplume, who had snapped out of the confusion, started healing using the sun.

"Dragon Pulse!" Stanley shouted. Kalos charged the blue-green orb of Draconic energy and fired it, the attack hitting Vileplume head on and sending it into a wall. Vileplume was knocked out.

"Vileplume is unable to battle, Salamence is the winner!" The ref said. Stanley returned Kalos, it seemed too easy against a Grass user.

"Gah, Bellossom!" Rose shouted and the dancing Grass type appeared.

"Alright, Mystery, let's roll!" Stanley shouted and his Mismagius appeared.

'I'd use Nuregami, she's due for a battle, but I'm not sure how'd she fair against a team of Grass types.' Stanley thought to himself as Rose called out the first command.

"Sunny Day!" The flowers on Bellossom's head spun and shot twin rays of light into the sky, causing the sunlight to intensify. "Now Solarbeam!" Bellossom charged the attack between her hands and fired it at Mystery.

"Move!" Mystery tried to dodge but was hit by the fast ray of light, causing and explosion.

"Will-o-Wisp!" Ghostly whitish-purple fireballs shot from the smoke and hit Bellossom, giving it a burn.

"Magical Leaf!" Bellossom fired rainbow colored leaves at Mystery as the smoke cleared. Mystery retaliated by using Power Gem, both attacks canceling each other out. Bellossom was engulfed in flames for a second thanks to the burn.

"Calm Mind Mystery, and keep using it." Stanley said. Mystery closed her eyes and the move started raising her Special stats.

"Solarbeam!" Bellossom charged the attack and fired it, the beam missing Mystery as she calmly moved and continued using Calm Mind. Her eyes opened and she got ready to fight.

"Let's show them that power! Hex!" Mystery's eyes turned black and ghostly energy enshrouded her and Bellossom, the attack doing massive damage thanks to the burn and the raises to her Special Attack stat.

"Magical Leaf!" Bellossom struggled and managed to use the attack, stopping Mystery's Hex, but Bellossom was engulfed in fire for a second.

"Mystery, Power Gem." Mystery's gems glowed and shot white gems at Bellossom, who was too tired to dodge and was hit, and was knocked out. Rose sighed as she returned her Pokémon.

"Bellossom is unable to battle, Mismagius is the winner!" The ref shouted.

"This isn't going well. He has that brute of a Salamence, and that alone could sweep my team." Rose said to herself. She took out a Poke Ball. "No reason to quit though! Ferrothorn, Bloom!" She shouted and her Grass/Steel type appeared.

"Mystery, Will-o-Wisp!" Stanley shouted. Mystery's gems glowed whitish-purple and shot fireballs of the same color.

"Dodge and use Seed Bomb!" Ferrothorn jumped away and charged a yellow seed shaped orb and fired it at Mystery, who took the hit. "Now Power Whip!" Ferrothorn landed and jumped forward, one of its vines glowing green. Mystery dodged the first swipe but was hit by the second and sent back a bit.

'Mystery has no good moves against a Pokémon like Ferrothorn. I have to recall her.' Stanley thought as he pulled out her Dusk Ball.

"Mystery, return." Stanley said and Mystery retreated to her Dusk Ball. Stanley placed it in his PLD.

"Allie, let's roll!" Stanley shouted and his Eevee appeared.

"Careful Ferrothorn, that's no ordinary Eevee." Rose said.

"I guess she isn't all looks." Stanley said under his breath. "Allie, let's show 'em what that means! Brick Break!" Allie's collar turned orange and her tail glowed orange. She ran forward and jumped up, doing a front flip to slam her tail into Ferrothorn, sending the Pokémon's main body to the ground. Allie jumped back, wincing.

"Wow, did you forget Ferrothorn's ability, Iron Barbs? All physical attacks to him cause pain to the attacker. Gyro Ball!" Ferrothorn retracted its vines and spun like a top at Allie.

"Dig!" Allie's collar turned back to normal and she dug underground to avoid the attack. She came up away from Ferrothorn.

"Seed Bomb!" Ferrothorn charged the attack and fired it at Allie.

"Shadow Ball!" Allie charged the orb of ethereal energy and fired it, the two attack meeting and exploding. The smoke cleared to show Allie with a silver colored collar.

"Metal Sound!" Allie let out a horrific sound, causing many people to cover their ears.

"Now, use Flamethrower!" Allie stopped screeching and her collar turned red. She took a deep breath and let loose a stream of fire that slammed into the weakened Ferrothorn, slamming it into the wall and knocking it out.

"Ferrothorn!" Rose shouted.

"Oww . . . oh! Ferrothorn is unable to battle, Eevee is the winner!" The ref said.

Rose returned her Ferrothorn and sighed as she produced another Poke Ball.

"Alright, Whimsicott, bloom!" Rose shouted and her Whimsicott appeared. "Start off with Energy Ball!" Whimsicott charge the ball of natural power and fired it at Allie, who jumped to the side to avoid the attack.

"Flamethrower!" Allie let loose a stream of fire again.

"Hurricane!" Rose shouted. Whimsicott floated up and started spinning, causing harsh winds to spread over the field, some of the wind was white with power. Allie's Flamethrower attack was easily extinguished and she was picked up by the attack, the winds tearing at her body.

"Allie!" Stanley shouted in worry and Allie was thrown around like a ragdoll. Then he had an idea.

"Allie, use Shadow Force!" The wind carried Stanley's voice so Allie could hear it, her collar changed to a deep violet, and she disappeared.

Allie reappeared and slammed her tail into Whimsicott and a ghostly energy came from the impact spot, and Whimsicott was sent to the ground.

"Nice one!" Stanley shouted.

"Whimsicott, use Light Screen!" Whimsicott set up a barrier around her.

"Brick Break!" Allie's collar turned orange and her tail glowed the same color as she ran at Whimsicott.

"U-Turn!" Whimsicott glowed as it shot at Allie, tackling the Eevee to the ground before returning to its Poke Ball.

"Lilligant, bloom!" Rose shouted and the Flowering Pokémon appeared. "Quiver Dance!" Lilligant started doing an odd dance, and glowed while she did so.

"Allie, Ice Beam!" Allie's collar turned a light blue and she fired the icy cold beam, Lilligant barely dodging the attack. Allie then used Ice Shard, surprising Lilligant and causing her to be hit.

"Leaf Storm!" Lilligant let out a storm of leaves at Allie, who was caught in the attack.

"Shadow Force!" Stanley shouted. Allie appeared behind Lilligant and slammed into her back, doing a large amount of damage. Allie then used Ice Beam, hitting Lilligant and sending it back.

"Synthesis!"

"Oh no you don't, Rain Dance!" Allie's collar turned blue and she shot a ball of water up into the air, causing rain clouds to form and for rain to start pouring down. In this condition, Synthesis did little to nothing.

"Probably not my best idea." Stanley said as the rain soaked him. He looked to Taisetsu who had a mocking smile as she stood in a psychic bubble.

"Giga Drain!" Lilligant sent out a green beam at Allie.

"Protect!" Allie set up the green barrier that the Giga Drain bounced off of. "Now use Sludge Bomb!" Allie's collar turned purple and she shot balls of sludge at Lilligant, and they all hit, at this point, Lilligant was very weak.

"Lilligant, use Magical Leaf!"

"Allie, Take Down!" Allie ran at Lilligant with a transparent orange aura surrounding her. Lilligant launched rainbow leaved at her. Allie was hit by the leaves, but endured it and slammed into Lilligant, sending the Grass type to the ground and knocking it out.

"Lilligant is unable to battle, Eevee is the winner!" The ref said. After he said that the rain stopped.

"Allie, return." Stanley said and Allie was returned to her Luxury Ball.

"Alright then, Whimsicott, bloom!" Rose shouted and her last Pokémon came out to the field.

"Alright then, Kalos, let's roll!" Stanley shouted and his Salamence came onto the field with a roar.

"Not the Salamence! Oh man. Fine, Whimsicott, use Hurricane!" Whimsicott spun and the familiar harsh wind returned. Kalos involuntarily took flight.

"Kalos, try to ride the winds!" Stanley shouted. Kalos felt the rapidly shifting winds and did her best to find stability. When she found it, she fired a Dragon Pulse that managed to hit Whimsicott, ending the Hurricane and allowing Kalos to hover.

"Kalos, Zen Headbutt!" Kalos' forehead glowed a transparent blue and she charged Whimsicott, who used the wind to fly away, with Kalos giving chase.

"Seed Bomb!" Whimsicott charged the attack and threw it ay Kalos. Kalos impacted the seed and flew right through the explosion.

"End it Kalos, Hyper Beam!" Kalos charged the attack, and fired. The beam hit Whimsicott directly in the back, causing an explosion. Whimsicott fell through the smoke cloud and onto Kalos' back. Kalos landed and let Rose return Whimsicott.

"Rose is out of usable Pokémon, the Victor of this battle is Stanley!" The ref shouted. There were cheers from the crowd.

"And there you have it folks, Stanley is moving on to the Top 4! Our next battle is at 11:30am, be sure to catch it on TV or right here at the Main Stadium!" The announcer said as Stanley returned Kalos and waved a good bye to Rose. He and Taisetsu then left the arena.

-(o)- POV Change: 1st Person: Stanley

"I definitely need to change." I said picking at my wet cloths so they wouldn't stick to me.

_-Well let's get you back to the room.-_ Taisetsu said and suddenly we were back in the room. I sighed and pulled out my Pokegear and sending Rina a text telling her where I was before she did something drastic. I walked to my back and got myself some fresh cloths.

"I'm going to take a shower to warm up, I'll be out in a bit." I said stepping into the bathroom and undressing. When I was sure the water was warm enough I stepped inside and sighed happily as the warm water well . . . warmed me up.

-(o)- POV: Taisetsu.

I sighed as I felt Stanley's emotions spike in happiness and joy. It's nice when you can feel what others can . . . at times. I walked around the apartment, not sure what to do. Then the doorbell rang. Curious, I walked to it and opened the door and saw Jack. He seemed a bit confused.

"Is uh . . . Stanley in? I saw you and him teleport so I though he may have come here." He said.

_-Yes, he's in the shower Jack. No need to be so awkward, you can be rude but Stanley considers you a friend of sorts. Would you like to wait for him?-_ I asked. He nodded and I let him in.

"Also, I'm not used to Pokémon speaking through my mind, so . . . yeah." He said and I chuckled.

_-It's okay. Most humans aren't used to it. Please, have a seat.-_ I said and he sat with a nod as a thank you.

"You have some good manners, where you raised with him?" Jack asked.

_-Oh no, I learned them from looking into Stanley's mind. You know, he's really hoping to face you.-_ I said.

"As am I. We haven't had a full on brawl at our bests. And from what I've seen, he's one hell of a battler. Same with that Rina chick."

_-Yes Rina and Blizz are one powerful combo. Do you have a match soon?-_

"Actually yes, it's the 11:30 match. That's why I need to talk to Stanley." Jack said. I heard the water stop.

_-He'll be out shortly. I'll tell him you're here.-_ I set it up so only Stanley could hear me.

_-Jack's here, he wants to talk to you.-_ I said.

'Oh so that's what all that chatter was about. Yeah, I'll be out soon.'Stanley thought aloud so I could hear.

-(o)- POV: Stanley

I walked out it the living room and saw Jack on the couch and Taisetsu standing nearby.

"You can sit too Tai." I said. She shrugged.

_-I'm fine with standing.-_ She said.

"Whatever, so Jack, what's up?" I asked sitting.

"Well I just wanna say I hope we get to battle each other." He said.

"And?" I said, knowing he was not done.

"Well, I was planning to go to Kanto after this, but Winona asked me to be her apprentice, and help with things here. I just wanted to say that ES is more harm than good, just like we thought." He said.

"I know man, I've seen the methods they use. I've seen Pokémon kill under their command." I said.

"Bastards. Listen, they're probably going to do something with the other regions at some point, and-"

"Jack calm down, worry _after_ the Conference is over. For now, have fun, that's why we're here right?" I said. He stared at me and smiled shaking his head.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks for listening." He said standing.

"Good luck." I said.

"Thanks." He said, and then he left the room.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked Taisetsu. She sat next to me.

_-I don't really know.-_ She said. I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Wanna just sit here; take a load off until Rina's battle?" I asked. She kissed my check and laid her head on my shoulder.

_-Sounds good to me.-_

-(ooo)- Time: 10:45am, Location: Underground Evergrande League Facility, POV: Darkrai 3rd Person

Darkrai flew in the halls of the facility, looking for Glacia. She had been acting odd as of late, and Mike assigned him to check on her every so often. Normally she was easy to find, but it seemed impossible this time.

'Where the hell is she!?' Darkrai asked himself.

"So you really lead ES?" A voice from the conference room said. Darkrai stopped and went inside, taking residence in Glacia's shadow.

"Yeah, I lead Engulfing Shadows. The name's David. What do you want . . . Glacia." David said.

"I want to work with you. The way things are being lead around the world is atrocious. And I have info you may need." Glacia said. David smirked.

"You're in. I guess Alex did the right thing going after you."

'When did Alex see Glacia!?'

"Indeed, but I will send you the information in a few minutes, let me get the USB." Glacia said. She walked out of the room, Darkrai following.

_-Mike, Glacia's turned!-_ Darkrai shouted into the link he had with Mike. Adter a moment of two, Mike teleported behind Glacia and Darkrai came out of the shadow.

"Jig's up Glacia." Mike said. Glacia turned in surprise.

"How did . . . that Darkrai." Glacia said angrily. She reached for a Poke Ball. Mike held up a small yellow, blue and red oval shaped crystal that floated just above his palm, and a crystal almost exactly like the last, but was a darker blue instead of yellow.

"_Stop._" Mike said, the bluer crystal echoing his voice, and Glacia stopped.

"Wh-what the-?"

"This is the Shard of Will, and with it, I can control your willpower. The other is the Shard of Memory, and I could rewrite you're entire life if I wanted. But I won't. Instead, I will do something else." Mike said. Darkrai was impressed, he picked those up yesterday, and he was already wielding them like a master.

"And what's that!?" Glacia said.

"I personally don't care if you're in ES. You are not the most likable Elite Four Member, and there for don't have as much pull. So, this is what will happen." The Shard of Memory glowed.

"_You never attended any meeting that discussed the knowledge of any ES alliances or suspected alliances with League officials. You were either sick, or didn't get the memo, message or whatever is used to contact you. The USB in your office never existed. When David asks you about the information, say something about me poking around in his business. And you will not remember any of this conversation._" He said and Glacia's eyes were glowing the whole time as her memories were rewritten. Then the Shard or Will glowed.

"_You will remain motionless and unaware to your surroundings for a single minute. Then head on back to the conference room._" Mike said. He then pocketed the shards and sighed.

[That was . . . impressive.] Darkrai said.

"Yeah . . . tired as hell now. Come on, let's report to the others, and tell them to keep the knowledge on the down low." Mike said and began walking. Darkrai looked to a camera, with no light on, showing that it was off.

'Clever boy.' Darkrai said before floating off to catch up with Mike.

-(o)- 20 minutes later

"So Glacia's with ES now?" Sydney asked. Mike nodded.

"Yeah, check the conference room video, it'll show her and David conversing." He said.

"Gah, what a traitorous woman!" Drake said in anger.

"Well if we have to kill her can I be the one to do it? I hated her anyways." Chuck said and everyone stared at him.

"I'm not sure if I've said this before, but I really like you!" Mike said. Chuck smiled.

"Stop, you'll make me blush." Chuck said chuckling. While the humans conversed, Darkrai was lost in thought in the corner of the room.

'Gaahh, I can't get Lugia out of my head. The damn bastards at the bottom of some trench and we don't even know where! He needs to come back. Some of us are getting antsy.'

* * *

DWA: Done! Whoo! Okay then. Next time we have Rina's battle, and then the Top 4! We are nearing the end everyone. Okay now, sorry for the short battle, but I wanted a bit more plot this time. Now don't forget to Review and I hope you enjoyed!


	44. Top 8 (2)

DWA: Hey everyone! Top 8 for Rina is here! So enjoy!

Rina: I was blackmailed to do this. *Sigh* DWA does not own Pokémon, just his OC's and plot. Blizz and I belong to GSlayer. Jack belongs to kyled91doc. Chuck belongs to Pokémon Forever.

Pokémon Forever: Well it's finals, not Regents or College Exams, but yeah, kinda rough. Thanks for the compliments.

: Arceus damn your name is long. Regardless, thank you for the compliments! It means a lot to hear that my work is better than most other fantasy writers. In your opinion of course. I think I'm mediocre at best.

Gslayer: He can only brainwash when he has the two shards, but it takes a lot out of him. Plus, he won't be doing it again anytime soon.

IcySneasel: Yeah Rose didn't have the best set up to fight Stanley. And I felt some more plot with ES and Mike was due for a visit.

* * *

Chapter 44: Top 8 (2)

-(ooo)- Time: 2:07pm, Location: Main Stadium, POV: Battle

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our third battle of the day!" The announcer shouted. "So far we've seen Stanley out combat Rose, and Jack use his tricky aerial maneuvers to defeat Zeke. Now, can Rina defeat Owen? Let's find out!" He finished. Rina and Owen came onto the field, both getting cheers and applause.

"You got this Rina! Show 'im who's boss!" Stanley shouted from the stands. The referee walked onto his pedestal as the two trainers stepped into the Trainer Boxes. The field was covered in ice and had stalagmites sticking up from the ground.

"Trainers, this battle will be taking place on the Ice Field, if you are both ready, you may begin!" He shouted.

"Cinders, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted. She threw her Great Ball and the Volcano Pokémon appeared.

"Absol, let's go!" Owen shouted throwing a Poke Ball high up. The Ball opened and revealed the Disaster Pokémon.

"Let's start eh Cinders? Use Flamethrower!" Cinders back flames ignited and she let loose a stream of fire. Absol jumped away and stood on the flat tops of the frozen stalagmites.

"Absol, Swords Dance." Absol stood still as swords of energy formed a circle around him and started clashing before being absorbed into him. "Night Slash." Absol's scythe like horn glowed black and he ran at Cinders.

"Focus Blast!" Cinders formed the blue and white ball of energy and threw it at Absol. He dodged but the explosion threw him off balance. "Flame Wheel!" Cinders curled into a ball and became engulfed in fire before rolling at Absol. She rammed into Absol, scoring the first direct hit of the match.

"Get away and use Razor Wind!" Absol leaped away and landed on the tallest stalagmite. Winds started surrounding him.

"Flamethrower!" Cinders let out a stream of fire once more. Absol reared his head back and made it seem as he slashed something with his horn as he brought his head down, razor blades of wind shooting forth and cutting through the Flamethrower.

"Dodge and use Swift!" Cinders barely escaped the blades of air that cut deep into the ice. Cinders skidded on the ice as she fired stars at Absol, scoring direct hits.

"Psycho Cut!" Absol leaped down and ran across the ice, his claws providing traction.

"Wild Charge!" Cinders skidded onto a stalagmite and used it as a surface to push off of. She pushed off the stalagmite and charged at Absol, covered in an electrical aura. The two collided and struggled for dominance, but Absol had the upper hand thanks to the Swords Dance. He used a paw to shove Cinders and slashed her with a Psycho Cut. Cinders retaliated with a Flamethrower as she slid on the icy surface. The attack hit Absol's side and pushed him back a bit.

"Water Pulse!" Absol charged a ball of water and shot it at Cinders, who was hit by the attack.

"Gah, Cinders, you okay!?" Rina asked. Cinders stood up and glared at Absol. She curled into a ball and activated Flame Wheel, and then an electrical aura accompanied the fire as she sped at Absol. Stunned by the quick recovery of the Typhlosion, neither Absol nor Owen did or said anything as Cinders smashed into Absol, sending him into a stalagmite and shattering it, while he fell to the remains.

"Absol!" Owen shouted. Absol stood up and shook his head and glared at Cinders, who had a smirk as electricity danced on her body.

"Alright, Absol, Night Slash." Absol's horn glowed black and he ran at Cinders. Cinders charged a Focus Blast and threw it at Absol when he was close. Absol took the full brunt of the attack and was sent sliding on the ice. He stood up slowly, trying not to slip on the ice.

"Cinders, end it with Fire Pledge!" The flames on Cinders back grew larger and she slammed her fist into the ground, pillars of fire surrounded Absol and turned into one large pillar of fire, knocking Absol out,, and leaving a melted spot on the field.

"Absol is unable to battle, Typhlosion is the winner!" The ref said as Owen returned Absol.

"Nice work Absol. Okay, Poliwrath!" Owen shouted and his Water/Fighting type appeared.

"Oh boy, Cinders, return!" Rina said and she recalled Cinders to her Great Ball. "Asuna, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted and Asuna appeared on the field.

"A Serperior!? Oh wait, of all the Pokémon on your team to forget." Owen said facepalming.

"Umm, well then. Asuna, use Leaf Blade!" The end of Asuna's tail glowed green as she shot at Poliwrath.

"Poison Jab!" Poliwrath's fist glowed purple as Asuna drew closed.

"I'm really tired of poison type moves." Rina said sighing as she remembered Rachel. The two Pokémon's attacks collided and they held position.

"Grass Pledge!/Ice Beam!" The two trainers shouted. Both Pokémon executed their attacks, a shockwave of green and a beam of cold energy, and sent each other back. However, plants sprouted from the ice, but not many.

"Brick Break!" Poliwrath's hand glowed orange and it charged at Asuna.

"Asuna, use Leaf Tornado!" Asuna let out a long cry as the wind swirled around her. The wind picked up and turned into a tornado of leaves that Poliwrath got sucked into.

"Oh no!" Owen shouted.

"Oh yeah! Asuna, Leaf Blade!" Inside the tornado, Asuna's tail glowed and she shot up at Poliwrath who was being spun in the tornado. Asuna timed her attack just right and slashed Poliwrath, throwing it out of the tornado. Asuna's attack ended and she landed neatly on the ice while Poliwrath skidded on it.

"Ice Beam!" Poliwrath stood and charged the attack at the center of the swirl on his belly. He then fired the beam as three crackling beams of cold energy.

"Asuna, dodge and use Dragon Tail!" Asuna slithered away from the attack and her tail glowed blue as she charged Poliwrath.

"Poison Jab!" Poliwrath's fist turned purple and it ran at Asuna. Poliwrath swung down on Asuna only to hit the ice as Asuna slammed her tail into Poliwrath's gut, sending it flying back.

"Now Aerial Ace into Leaf Blade!"

"Oh crap." Owen said. Asuna slammed into Poliwrath with Aerial Ace and then slashed it with Leaf Blade, but Poliwrath still got up, but was visibly at its limit.

"Poliwrath, Ice Beam!" Poliwrath charged the attack and fired it. Asuna moved but the end of her tail was caught in the beam and frozen to the ground. "Yes! Poison Jab!" Poliwrath's fist glowed purple as it ran at Asuna.

"Asuna, we have to end this, use Leaf Storm!" Asuna glowed green and she let out a cry. Leaves were thrown at Poliwrath and engulfed Poliwrath. The attack ended and Poliwrath was out cold.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle, Serperior is the winner!" The referee shouted. Both trainers returned their Pokémon.

"Alright, Masquerain, go!" Owen shouted and his Bug/Flying type appeared.

"Rain, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted as her Swampert appeared.

"Masquerain, use Silver Wind!" Masquerain flapped its larger wings and blew a wind with silver highlights at Rain.

"Rain, Hydro Pump!" Rain shot a large stream of water at Masquerain. Both attacks hit doing moderate damage each.

"Bubblebeam!" Masquerain shot a stream of bubbles at Rain.

"Hammer Arm!" Rain's arm glowed orange and he ran through the bubbles like they were nothing. He then jumped and slammed his arm into Masquerain, sending it to the ground.

"Masquerain, return! I'm not gonna win like that." Owen said as he recalled his Pokémon. "Okay, Kadabra, go!" Owen shouted and his Psychic type appeared.

"Mud Shot!" Rain let loose balls of mud at Kadabra, who held up both arms and became outlined in blue. The balls of mud stopped and redirected at Rain, not doing much damage.

"Psybeam." Kadabra held out his spoon and fired the rainbow beam at Rain.

"Ice Beam!" Rain charged a ball of cool energy in front of his open mouth and fired it at Kadabra. Both attacks met in the middle and exploded. Rain ran into the smoke.

"Hammer Arm!" Rain ran out of the smoke with a glowing arm.

"Telepo-" Rain was already slamming Kadabra into the ice before Owen's command could be given.

"Now toss 'im!" Rina shouted as the smoke cleared. Rain grabbed Kadabra's arm and threw it into the air.

"Energy Ball!" Kadabra used his telekinetic abilities to straighten out and fire a green ball of energy at Rain, hitting him before he could do anything more. Kadabra teleported to the ground and fired another Energy Ball, this one sending Rain across the ice.

"Rain!" Rina shouted as Rain got up. She knew Rain was tough, but taking two Energy Balls had to hurt, a lot. She wanted to return him. But she knew better than that.

"Rain, Muddy Water!" Rain roared and sent a wave of brown water at Kadabra, who used Protect to defend himself. When Kadabra lowered the shield, it was met with a Hydro Pump that blasted it into the wall.

"Psybeam!" Kadabra teleported onto the field and shot the rainbow beam at Rain, scoring a direct hit on him.

"Damn it, Rain, Mud Shot!" Rain fired balls of Mud at Kadabra which actually hit it this time.

Energy Ball, and guide it with Psychic. Kadabra started to fill out Owen's commands. Rain's eyes widened and he ran at Kadabra, a Hammer Arm ready. Kadabra fired the attack and it became surrounded in a blue glow as it went straight at Rain. At the last second, Rain jumped over the attack and then continued running at Kadabra, who redirected the Energy Ball. Rain slammed his arm into Kadabra before he was hit in the back by the Energy Ball, knocking him out. Kadabra was thrown into an ice stalagmite and was knocked out as well.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle, Trainers, choose your next Pokémon." The ref said.

"Masquerain, return to battle!" Owen shouted and his Masquerain appeared.

"Cinders, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted and Cinders burst onto the field with a roar.

"I don't think so! Whirlwind!" Masquerain let out a powerful wind that returned Cinders to her Poke Ball. One on her belt opened up and revealed Nero, who was napping until he felt the cold of the ice.

[Holy shit that's cold!] He shouted getting up immediately. [The fuck!? I was napping Rina!] He shouted. Rina shrugged.

"You got dragged in by whirlwind." Rina said. Nero sighed and got ready for battle.

"Quiver Dance!" Owens shouted and Masquerain started doing a dance in midair.

"Sunny Day!" Nero shot a beam of light into the sky and the sun's rays intensified. Masquerain was still using Quiver Dance.

[Rina, I'll be honest, I don't have that many moves that'll work on a fucking Bug and Flying type. But I can think of another Grass type who does.] Nero said looking back. Rina nodded and recalled Nero.

"Kytt, strike 'em down from above!" Rina shouted and Kytt appeared in the sky with Masquerain.

"Silver Wind!" Masquerain sent out a harsh wind with silver highlights that washed over Kytt.

"Get outta that and use Air Cutter!" Kytt flew out of the attack and glowed gold before he launched the Air Cutter, doing a large amount of damage to Masquerain.

"Damn. Quiver Dance and use it to dodge all the attacks until you're fully powered up!" Masquerain started flying around while glowing red for the stat increases.

"Steel Wing!" Kytt's wing became coated in steel and he rushed Masquerain, who dodged with Quiver Dance. This happened for a few minutes before Masquerain stopped moving and used Silver wind, although the winds were much harsher, blowing Kytt to the ground.

"It must be at full power. Solarbeam!" Kytt glowed gold as he charged up the attack and launched it. Masquerain used Bubblebeam and the two attacks collided and exploded, showing how powerful Masquerain had become.

"Oh shit . . . Kytt return!" Rina shouted as Kytt was recalled to his Poke Ball. "Blizz, you're up." Rina said and Blizz ran onto the field.

"Oh damn it all. Bubblebeam!" Masquerain fired the attack at Blizz, who did her best to dodge whle running on the ice. Then she slipped and fell on her back.

"Ow. This is why I hate ice." She said as she stood up. She charged a Dark Pulse and fired it at Masquerain, who dodged by moving very fast.

"Oh come on! Its faster too!?" Rina shouted. "Ahh screw this! Blizz, flare it up!" Blizz nodded and her Aura seemed to burst from her like a flame, nearly silhouetting her and giving her an evil look as her eyes glowed blue.

"Let's dance." Blizz said and vanished, leaving residue Aura on the ice. She reappeared behind Masquerain with a Dark Pulse charge, only it was outlined in blue instead of purple, and she fired it, the attack slamming into Masquerain's back and sending it to the ice, hard. Blizz landed nearby on a stalagmite.

"This is something we've been working on. See, she could always cause her Aura to flare up and gain power, but not a lot. We figured out how to get the power, but it tires her out, so we need to finish off that Masquerain quickly." Rina said. "Aura Sphere!" Blizz started charging the orb and some of the Aura that was engulfing her was sucked into the sphere, making it larger. She threw the attack and it hit Masquerain, causing a big explosion.

"Be okay. Bubblebeam!" Bubbles flew through the smoke and hit Blizz, shoving her back into a stalagmite.

"Damn, she has power." Blizz said standing. The smoke cleared and showed a scratched up Masquerain, still ready to fight.

"Air Slash!" Masquerain gathered spinning air in front of its head. It then threw its head down and the ball turned into an arc of glowing blue air that charged towards Blizz. Blizz jumped away and the attack hit the stalagmite she was standing on, which burst into pieces.

"Metal Claw!" Blizz's spikes turned into glowing blue claws that shined like metal. She then ran at Masquerain and slashed the small bug multiple times. Masquerain was very weak by now, seeing as it took punishment from Rain earlier.

"Finish it!" Rina shouted. Blizz shot forward using Extremespeed, becoming a blue blur as she slammed into Masquerain many times before sliding off the field to stop. Masquerain was KO'd while Blizz's Aura vanished and she fell to her paws and knees, panting heavily.

"Masquerain is unable to battle, Lucario is the winner!" The ref shouted.

"Blizz, are you okay?" Rina asked Blizz.

"Yeah, *pant pant* just, ya know, *pant* tired." Blizz said standing up and walking to a wall, placing her back on it and sliding down. "I'm, just gonna rest for a while." Rina nodded as Owen returned his Masquerain.

"Alright, time to get defensive, Steelix!" Owen shouted and his large Steel/Ground Type appeared.

"Just when Blizz would have been the most help. Ahh well. Rain, strike this snake down!" Rina shouted and Rain reappeared.

"Steelix, use Dragonbreath!" Steelix let out a green stream of fire while Rain retaliated with Hydro Pump, the two attacks colliding. It was no contest as Rain's Hydro Pump pushed back the Dragonbreath and hit Steelix, doing super effective damage.

"See, if there's one thing I know, it's that attacking a Steelix with a physical move is worthless, so, we'll keep our distance and use moves like Mud Shot!" Rina said and Rain let out balls of mud that all hit Steelix.

"Very smart, but here's another tip, a Steelix's attack is rather good, but it's slow, so what's the best move to use? Gyro Ball." Steelix's body rotated and the tips of the spikes sticking out of certain parts glowed as Steelix charged Rain, destroying a lot of ice along the way.

"Rain move!" Rina shouted. Rain jumped to the side but was hit and thrown into a stalagmite, the stalagmite breaking upon impact.

"Now that he's close, Bind." Steelix wrapped the end of his tail around Rain and started squeezing him.

"Rain, Hydro Pump!" Rina shouted. Owen smirked.

"Explosion."

The crowd gasped as Steelix glowed white and exploded.

"Holy Arceus people did you see that!? Owen did a major WHAT THE HELL!?" The announcer said. He was confused because of one thing, Steelix was still conscious.

"H-how is . . .?" Rina trailed off seeing something on Steelix's tail.

"A Focus Band. There's a chance that the holder may not faint when it would have been knocked out, and I lucked out. Steelix is a defensive Pokémon, and a heavy hitter for me, but I really wanted that Swampert gone, so he played the sacrificial role. And he will do it again." Owen said.

"Swampert is unable to battle, Steelix is the winner." The ref said while rubbing his ears. Rina sighed as she returned Rain.

"I don't believe it folks, Steelix, using the Focus Band it has, survived its self-destructive attack, and can use Explosion again! This means the next Pokémon Rina send out, will either be cannon fodder, or able to barely survive the attack." The announcer said.

'He's right, what can I do, I don't want anyone to come out to that . . . wait . . . NERO!' She thought as she saw the razed field, there was little to no ice left.

"Nero, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted and Nero appeared. He looked over to Blizz and scoffed.

[Bitch bit off more than she can chew.] He said before turning his attention to Steelix.

"I guess your Leafeon is out too. Explosion." Steelix started to glow white.

[WHAT!? I came out to this!?] Nero shouted.

"Nero! Hide!" Rina shouted. Nero instantly got the idea, and then Steelix exploded again. The smoke cleared to show an unconscious Steelix and a hole in the ground.

"What!?" Owen shouted. Nero popped out of the hole in the ground.

[Fuck that was close.] Nero said shaking off the dirt on his fur.

"You used Dig. That was smart. Arcanine!" Owen shouted and his Fire Type appeared.

"Crap, that's why you wanted Rain gone!" Rina shouted.

"Yep, my toughest obstacle has been removed, I just need to take out the Grass types, and that'll be easy, your Lucario is too tired to fight and then you have a Typhlosion, my biggest obstacle. I'm glad the others did what they were able too, you're Pokémon are tired, while Arcanine's ready to fight." Owen said. "Fire Blast." Arcanine sent a star of fire at Nero, who jumped to the side, but felt the heat.

[He's stronger than other Fire types, his fire's hotter. Fantastic.] Nero said a little worried.

"Hey." Nero looked over to Blizz.

"I can't fight, I'm totally drained, but I swear, if you give up or don't give this your all, I will kick your ass, got that?" Blizz said. Nero stared at her for a second before nodding with a smile.

[You got it sweet cheeks.] Nero said before he looked to Arcanine with a grin. [Well, let's go.]

"Alright then. Nero, Shadow Ball!" Nero charged the attack and fired it, Arcanine dodging the attack and running at Nero with a Fire Fang ready. Nero ran at Arcanine and slid under him and turned swiftly using Shadow Ball to hit Arcanine from behind.

"Heat Wave!" Arcanine sent out a blast of hot air with red highlights that melted the rest of the ice and washed over Nero.

[Fuck that's hot!] Nero shouted before digging underground to escape the heat. He then came up under Arcanine and slammed into its gut, throwing Arcanine away.

"Extremespeed!" Owen shouted and Arcanine shot at Nero.

"Aerial Ace!" Nero used the sped of Aerial Ace to dodge Extremespeed. He then used Shadow Ball to damage Arcanine further.

"Sunny Day." Owen said and the sun got brighter when Arcanine howled.

"Now what will happen? With Sunny Day, both Pokémon benefit, though Arcanine still has a major advantage." The announcer said.

"Nero, Solarbeam!" Nero charged the attack and fired it, hitting Arcanine and causing an explosion.

"Extremespeed." The smoke parted as Arcanine sped at Nero and slammed into him, sending Nero to the wall. Nero stood up and glared at Arcanine.

[That all ya got you pussy ass bitch!?] He shouted and ran forward.

"Nero." Rina said as he ran past and used Aerial Ace to slam into Arcanine before slashing it with Leaf Blade. Arcanine used Fire Fang and bit down on Nero's right foreleg and tossed him aside. Nero got up but stumbled when he tried to walk, he looked at his foreleg and saw that Arcanine's bite had broken the skin, and the wound was bleeding.

[At least he cleaned it, kinda.] Nero said before using Synthesis and watching the wound heal up. He then jumped to the side to avoid a Fire Blast attack.

"Nero, Magical Leaf!" Nero shot rainbow colored leaves at Arcanine that slashed at the fire type, who simply used Heat Wave to destroy the rest and sap more of Nero's strength.

[Fuck, is he even tired?] Nero said panting. He looked at Arcanine and was surprised to see he was weak too. [I guess so.] Nero said.

"Aerial Ace!" Nero shook his head and executed the attack, slamming into Arcanine and shoving him back. Nero the used Leaf Blade a few times before he was pushed back by an Iron Tail.

[Fuck. This.] Nero said panting heavily. Nero started absorbing sunlight, and soon the sunlight became visible as he absorbed it. [Do or die moment. Let's see if they catch on.] Owen and Arcanine were confused as to why Nero had not fired the Solarbeam, of begun charging it. Owen looked up to see the sun dimming.

"No way. Arcanine, Fire Blast, now!" Arcanine fired the attack as soon as Nero absorbed the rest of the Sunny Day, he opened his mouth and an orb of light formed in front of it. He fired the Solarbeam, and it was massive, completely tearing through Fire Blast and engulfing Arcanine, causing large explosion. The smoke and dust soon cleared to show an unconscious Arcanine and Leafeon.

"Leafeon and Arcanine are unable to battle, and Owen is out of usable Pokémon. That means Rina is the victor!" The ref shouted and there was a massive applause. Rina ran onto the field as Owen returned his Arcanine.

"Nice job Rina. No one's ever beaten my Arcanine before." Owen said before leaving. Rina returned Nero and helped Blizz up.

"Come on, we have to get to the Pokémon Center." She said as they slowly left the stadium.

-(ooo)- Time: 5:10pm, Location: Evergrande Conference PKMN CNTR, POV: Stanley: 1st Person.

Rina, Blizz, Taisetsu and I looked at Nero as he lied in a healing chamber at the center. There were a few wires hooked up to him as well as an IV drip.

"So, he'll be okay?" Rina asked.

"Yes, he'll be fine. He just absorbed too much power for that last Solarbeam. I'd advise against him doing that again." Nurse Joy said.

"Okay. Thanks Nurse Joy." Rina said. She nodded.

"It's what I'm here for. He'll be ready for pickup at around seven o' clock. Bye." She said before walking away.

"So, now what?" I asked.

"I'm staying here, I want to be here when he wakes up." Blizz said.

_-That's very thoughtful Blizz.-_ Taisetsu said. She nodded and sat on the bench nearby.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll be fine." Blizz said. We all agreed and left Blizz to herself. We walked in the lobby and looked at the TV screen.

"Alright everyone, time to announce the battle match ups for tomorrow! For our first battle is at 10:15am, and it's Stanley vs. George!" The League Newscaster said.

"Wait, then that means . . ." Rina started.

"At 2:00pm we'll have the battle between Rina and Jack!" He said.

"That's a bummer, I was hoping to fight Jack." I said sighing.

"So I have to fight Jack. I'll make sure he goes down." Rina said.

"Calm down, be angry before the fight. For now, let's just enjoy the rest of our day." I said. Rina sighed and nodded. We all left the Pokémon Center and headed to Mesa Plains.

* * *

DWA: So, now you know who won the poll.

Rina: HELL YES!

DWA: I was surprised, you all wanted Rina to fight him. Must be the disadvantage she's at. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and don't forget to review!


	45. Top 4 (1)

DWA: Okay guys, welcome to the first battle of the Top 4, Stanley vs. George! Also, last chapter I has Asuna use Dragon Tail, which makes a Pokémon return to their trainer. I decided not to do that because I like the attack, not the affect, so I used Anime Rules! Just so people understand.

I am sorry for being late, I couldn't concentrate over the weekends. Enjoy!

Stanley: I'm so ready for this! Alright guys, DWA doesn't own Pokémon, just his OC's and plot. Blizz and Rina belong to GSlayer, Jack belongs to kyled91doc, and Chuck belongs to Pokémon Forever.

Pokémon Forever: Yeah, that battle will probably happen next chapter. I got everyone so excited and they have to wait a chapter. It's worse than a cliffhanger!

: 200 books a year!? Damn dude. Thanks for the compliments, I try my best!

Mrbean236: Don't worry, they'll keep coming.

GSlayer: Oh so that's where she went too! Okay. Yeah, I'm sure they wanted to see how a battle between a flying expert and someone who has ground based Pokémon would work out in my words. It'll be fun!

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 45: Top 4 (1)

-(ooo)- Time: 10:12am, Location: Main Stadium, POV: Battle AKA 3rd Person

Stanley and company had spent the day training and then relaxed all through the night. Nero made a quick recovery and was greeted by a near bone crushing hug from Blizz. It was quite the shock seeing as Blizz never really showed that much affection for the profanity spewing Eeveelution, but was sweet nonetheless.

Currently, Stanley and Taisetsu were waiting to be called on by the League announcer. Speaking of said announcer . . .

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Top 4!" He shouted and was met by cheers.

"The Top 4 can also be considered the Semi-Finals, but you don't want to hear about technicalities, you want to hear the sounds of battle between George and Stanley! So let's have them come on out!" The announcer shouted.

Taisetsu teleported Stanley and her to their Trainer's Box while George walked onto the field and into his Trainer's Box. He had a dark complexion and wore glasses, seemingly in his mid-twenties.

"Good luck." He said. Stanley nodded.

"The same to you." Stanley replied as the ref walked onto his pedestal.

"This battle will take place on the rock field!" The ref said and for the first time Stanley saw the field change. The standard field moved downwards and after a moment, the rock field came up.

"If both Trainers are ready, you may begin!" The ref shouted.

"Weezing, let's go!" George shouted and his Poison type appeared on the field, floating in mid air.

"Alright, Nuregami, let's roll!" Stanley shouted and his Milotic appeared.

_-My oh my it has been a while. What kept you form calling me out?-_ Nuregami asked.

"There were no opportunities. Sorry." Stanley replied.

"Are you talkin' to your Pokémon? Are you like N from Unova?" George asked.

"No she uses telepathy." Stanley replied. "Now, let's get this started eh? Nuregami, Twister!" Nuregami aimed her tail at Weezing and rotated the tail fins, sending the attack at Weezing, who took the attack.

"Poison Gas." Weezing exhaled a black gas at Nuregami, who used Twister to repel it.

"Smart." George said.

"Nuregami gets powered up by status conditions, but Poison is rather hard to deal with. Safeguard!" Stanley said and Nuregami set up a barrier around herself that faded away.

"Sludge Bomb!" Weezing sent out balls of sludge at Nuregami, who slithered away to avoid the attack.

"Ice Beam!" Nuregami charged the attack and fired it, hitting Weezing, but not freezing it.

"Return." George said recalling his Pokémon. "Weezing isn't right for this battle. However, I'm sure Parasect is!" George threw a Poke Ball into the air and it opened; Parasect appearing on the field.

"Of course." Stanley said.

_-Let's try and take it down, if things get too rough, you may recall me.-_ Nuregami said.

"If you say so. Ice Beam!" Nuregami charged the attack and fired it, hitting Parasect.

"Spore!" Parasect let out a sparkling yellow cloud from the mushroom on its back. Nuregami use Twister to blow them away.

"X-Scissor!" Parasect's claws glowed a purplish pink and jumped at Nuregami at surprising speed, slashing her.

"Iron Tail!" Nuregami's tail became coated in iron and she slammed it into Parasect, throwing it away.

"Solarbeam!" Parasect started absorbing sunlight. As it was absorbing sunlight, Stanley gave no order.

"I guess you want to be hit by Solarbeam. Fire!" George shouted and Parasect fired the attack.

"Mirror Coat." Nuregami became enshrouded by a shimmering silver glow as she was hit head on by the attack, which caused an explosion. From the smoke came a silver beam that struck Parasect dead on, throwing the Mushroom Pokémon into the wall and knocking it out.

"Parasect is unable to battle, Milotic is the winner!" The ref shouted as George returned his Pokémon

"I love Mirror Coat. You hit Nuregami with a move like Solarbeam, and took twice the damage because of it." Stanley said.

"I'll be honest, I was not expecting that. Okay, Porygon!" George shouted and his Virtual Pokémon appeared floating in midair. "Lock On!" Porygon fired a circle at Nuregami, hitting her in the head and imprinting her with a target.

"Now Zap Cannon!" Porygon charged a ball of electricity and fired it at Nuregami.

"Recover!" Nuregami healed herself before taking the Zap Cannon. She glared at Porygon, and was luckily not paralyzed thanks to Safeguard.

"Hydro Pump!" Nuregami let out a large stream of water at Porygon and hit it, sending it back.

"Signal Beam!" Porygon fired a blue and red beam at Nuregami.

"Mirror Coat!" Nuregami's body shimmered with the familiar glow as she took the attack. The Mirror Coat turned into an orb at Nuregami's open mouth and she fired it as a beam, slamming into Porygon and knocking it away.

"Porygon, Thunderbolt!" Porygon's body crackled with electricity and it fired a bolt at Nuregami. Nuregami was hit by the attack and looked rather worn out.

'Nuregami can't take much more, one more attack and then I'm recalling her.'

"Nuregami, Ice Beam!" Stanley shouted. Nuregami charged the beam and fired it at Porygon.

"Dodge and use Zap Cannon!" Porygon floated to the left and fired the ball of electricity at Nuregami, getting a direct hit and causing an explosion.

"Nuregami!" Stanley shouted. The smoke cleared and Nuregami was on the verge of fainting, seeing as she has taken so many powerful attacks. Stanley sighed as he returned her.

"Nice work girl, take a good rest." Stanley said placing her Dive Ball back in the PLD. "Hakuhyo, let's roll!" Hakuhyo appeared on the field.

"Porygon, Thunderbolt!" Porgyon crackled with electricity before firing the attack.

"Move!" Hakuhyo jumped out of the way, landing on a rock. He had to jump to another rock as Porygon fired again, and again, and again.

"Hakuhyo, Aerial Ace!" Hakuhyo shot forward and slammed into Porygon, and then slashed it with a Night Slash. Porygon was nearly out.

"Hakuhyo, Metal Claw." Hakuhyo's claws became coated in metal and he ran at Porygon.

"Zap Cannon!" Porygon charged the attack and fired it at Hakuhyo. Hakuhyo used a rock as a jumping platform and flew at Porygon, slashing down on Porygon's head, knocking it into the ground and knocking it out.

"Porygon is unable to battle, Sneasel is the winner!" The ref shouted. George returned his Porygon.

"Weezing, come on back!" He shouted as his Poison Gas Pokémon appeared.

"Hone Claws." Hakuhyo began sharpening his claws as George gave an order.

"Flamethrower!" Both of Weezing's heads blew out a stream of fire at Hakuhyo.

"Oh shit! Move Hakuhyo and use Blizzard!" Hakuhyo hastily moved out the way and stopped to blow a Blizzard at Weezing, the wind washing over the Pokémon.

"Sludge Bomb." George said and Weezing fired balls of sludge at Hakuhyo, the balls freezing over in the Blizzard and most missed Hakuhyo, but a few hit him, hurting because they were frozen, stopping the Blizzard.

[Ow. Not cool man.] Hakuhyo said rubbing his cheek before getting ready to fight again.

"Hakuhyo, Night Slash!" Hakuhyo sprinted forward with his claws glowing back. George whispered something under his breath, something Weezing heard, as well as Hakuhyo.

[OH FUCK!] Hakuhyo shouted skidding to a stop and turning tail as Weezing suddenly exploded. Hakuhyo was thrown back and sent rolling on the ground. He used his arms as support to get up, and was panting.

"That was close." Stanley said.

"Weezing is unable to battle, Sneasel is the winner!" The ref said as George returned his Pokémon.

"I thought for sure that's work. I should not have underestimated a Sneasel's hearing. Ahh well. Aerodactyl!" George shouted and his prehistoric Rock/Flying type appeared with a screech.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. Hakuhyo, Blizzard!" Hakuhyo blew the attack at Aerodactyl.

"Fly up and use Flamethrower!" Aerodactyl flew up and avoided the Blizzard. It then blew a stream of flames at Hakuhyo.

"Use Faint Attack to get outta there!" Hakuhyo took a step forward and vanished a second before the Flamethrower hit.

"Ice Punch!" Hakuhyo appeared above Aerodactyl and slammed his fist down on its back. The ancient Pokémon screeched and did a roll, throwing Hakuhyo into the ground.

"Steel Wing!" Aerodactyl coated its wings in steel and shot at Hakuhyo, slamming into him and sending him into a rock, the surface cracking from the force of the impact.

"Hakuhyo, are you alright!?" Stanley shouted. Hakuhyo got up, but faltered a bit. He looked back to Stanley, with a smile.

"You wanna finish it, do or die. Who am I to stop you? Hakuhyo, let's do this! Assurance!" Hakuhyo's claw turned black and the darkness extended, showing the increase of power while increasing his range, and he sprinted ahead.

"Still have some fight in you? Impressive, Hyper Beam." Aerodactyl charged the attack, by then Hakuhyo had closed three quarters of the distance. He jumped up, a bit off course as Aerodactyl fired the Hyper Beam, missing Hakuhyo because of the indirect approach. Hakuhyo grabbed onto Aerodactyl's wing with his free claw and swung onto its back. He then slashed Aerodactyl with Assurance, and started charging an Ice Punch.

"Get him off ya!" George called. Aerodactyl started a nose dive, causing Hakuhyo to hang on to its back. Aerodactyl did a roll when he got to the ground, violently slamming Hakuhyo into the dirt with a cloud of dust around him. The dust cleared and showed that Hakuhyo was out cold. Stanley returned him.

"Sneasel is unable to battle, Aerodactyl is the winner!" The ref shouted.

'His Pokémon are powerful, but so are mine.'

"Kalos, let's roll!" Stanley shouted, his Salamence appearing in the skies with Aerodactyl.

"Steel Wing!" Both trainers called out. Both Pokémon coated their wings in steel and charged each other. The two collided, and backed off, each letting flames roar from their mouths and canceled each other out.

"Dragon Claw!" Kalos' claws glowed orange and extended, a little trick she had been working on, and flew straight at Aerodactyl, slashing it with her claws. She then spun in midair, slamming its head with her tail.

"Hyper Beam!" Aerodactyl, charged the attack after straightening out and fired it at Kalos, who threw up a Protect at the last second, saving her from taking such a devastating hit.

"Dragon Pulse!" Kalos charged a green-blue orb of Draconic energy and fired it at the helpless Aerodactyl, who took the hit and was flung to the ground.

"Let's take it out! Dragon Rush!" Kalos roared to the heavens and became engulfed by a blue aura shaped like a dragon. She then rammed into Aerodactyl, and explosion following. The smoke cleared and Aerodactyl was out cold.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle, Salamence is the winner!" The ref said. Kalos roared in response to her victory.

"Congrats on that victory, Aerodactyl is hard to take down." George said returning Aerodactyl. "Gengar, let's go!" George shouted and his Ghost/Poison type appeared. Kalos glared at the phantom while Gengar snickered.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball." Gengar charged the attack and fired it at Kalos, who was hit but didn't look all that affected.

"Flamethrower!" Kalos sent a stream of fire at Gengar, who simply floated away at high speed.

"Dark Pulse." George shouted. Gengar charged and fired the beam of black crisscrossing rings.

"Dragon Pulse!" Kalos fired the orb of Draconic energy and the two attacks collided, causing an explosion. The smoke cleared and both Pokémon were glaring at each other.

"Thunder." Gengar's body crackled with electricity and it let out a huge bolt of power at Kalos, who was hit and cried from the powerful attack.

"Kalos! Dragon Rush!" Kalos roared in pain and the Aura dragon engulfed her, stopping the electricity from reaching her as she rammed into Gengar, sending it through the ground, seeing as it was a ghost. It floated up with a glare while Kalos sparked with electricity.

'Great. She's paralyzed.'

"Kalos, use Dragon Pulse!" Kalos started charging the attack, but it shrank and vanished as the Paralysis took effect.

"Shadow Ball!" Gengar charged the attack and fired it at Kalos.

"Kalos, return!" Stanley shouted recalling her to her Great Ball. "She's needs her speed, so, Allie, let's roll!" Stanley shouted and his Eevee appeared.

"Dark Pulse!" Gengar charged the attack and fired it at Allie.

"Dodge and use Shadow Force!" Allie dashed forward and flickered out of existence. She reappeared behind Gengar and struck it with her tail, doing a lot of damage.

"Thunderbolt!" Gengar sent electricity behind it and zapped Allie. Allie easily recovered and sent a Shadow Ball at Gengar, hitting it and sending it back a bit.

"Dark Pulse!" Gengar charged the attack and sent it Allie's way.

"Dark Type!" Allie's collar turned black and she stood strong against the attack as it hit her. "Night Slash!" Allie ran forward and jumped at Gengar, her claws turning into a blade as she slashed Gengar.

"Now Psychic type and use Psybeam!" Allie's collar turned pink and she fired the rainbow beam at Gengar, scoring a direct hit and finally knocking it out.

"Gengar is unable to battle, Eevee is the winner!" The ref shouted. George returned his Gengar.

"You're very strong, too strong perhaps, still, I'll continue this battle. Marowak, let's go!" George shouted and his Marowak appeared on the field.

"Allie, wanna keep going?" Stanley asked. Allie looked back with a smile. "Alright. Allie, Water Type and use Bubblebeam!" Allie's collar turned dark blue and she blew a Bubblebeam at Marowak, who used his bone as a shield by spinning it and popping all the bubbles.

"Aqua Jet!" Allie became surrounded by water and she shot at Marowak, slamming into the Ground type and hopping back.

"Bonemerang!" Marowak threw its bone at Allie, striking her, and it came back, hitting her again.

"Now, Bone Club!" Marowak ran forward, bone raised.

"Flying Type and avoid it!" Allie's collar turned sky blue and two wings of white energy appeared on her back, allowing her to fly up and avoid the attack. She landed on a nearby rock, wings folded on her back.

"Stone Edge!" Marowak's bone flashed and jagged stones started orbiting it. He pointed the bone at Allie and the stones shot at her, only for her to fly up and avoid the attack.

"Smack Down!" Marowak formed a ball of golden energy and shot it at Allie, hitting her and exploding. She was thrown to the ground.

"Bone Club!" Marowak ran at Allie again.

"Ice type and use Ice Shard!" Allie's collar turned a very light blue, and she formed a shard of ice near her mouth and shot it at Marowak, hitting it but not stopping it. Marowak slammed his bone into Allie's side and threw her into a rock. Allie slid down the rock, wincing in pain.

[Okay, now I'm a bit angry.] She said standing and her collar turning dark blue. She charged a ball of water and shot it at Marowak. Her collar then changed to a green color and she charged a green orb of natural power and shot it at Marowak as well. Marowak was defenseless against the attacks and was hit twice by the super effective attacks.

"Double Edge!" Marowak stood up and charged Allie with an aura of power surrounding him. Allie tried to dodge but was hit by the powerful attack. Marowak sweetened the attack with a Bone Club to the head and side, throwing her away.

"Allie!" Stanley shouted in worry. Allie stood, but swayed a bit, she was disorientated from the hit to her head.

[Gah, can't . . . can't see right. My head . . .] Allie said shaking her head, but it only caused her further pain.

"Allie, you can't battle like this, so do one last thing for me, okay? Healing Wish." Stanley said. Allie nodded and her collar turned white. An orb of light floated up from her and sat in the sky as Allie fainted.

"Eevee is unable to battle, Marowak is the winner!" The ref said.

"Yeah, for now. Nuregami, let's roll!" Stanley shouted and the weak Milotic appeared. As soon as she did however, the orb of light in the sky shot into Nuregami, and all her wounds healed.

"Oh crap!" George shouted.

_-Wait, who knows Healing Wish?-_ Nuregami asked.

"Allie, she used is because she couldn't battle. She was whacked on the head by the Marowak, and was very disoriented." This news caused anger to flare in Nuregami. She saw Allie as a child, and to find out she sacrificed herself so she could battle, all because this Marowak may have given her a concussion, well, that could anger anyone who knew Allie long enough.

"Kick that Marowak's ass, Nuregami!" Blizz shouted from the crowd.

"Show it what for!" Rina shouted as well. Nuregami glared at Marowak.

_-I intend to.-_

Nuregami charged up an Ice Beam and fired it, hitting Marowak and sending it back, freezing the hand and bone.

"Crap! Break that ice!" Marowak started hitting its frozen appendage on the rock it was near.

"Hydro Pump!" Nuregami fired a large stream of water at Marowak, slamming into the Pokémon and pinning it to a wall for a moment before being let down. At this point, Marowak was pretty weak.

"Finish it off! Iron Tail!" Nuregami's tail became coated in metal and she used her weak telekinetic powers to float and charge Marowak.

"Bone Club!" Marowak got up and ran at Nuregami, the two getting closer each second. Nuregami, having much more reach, swung her tail at Marowak, while Marowak retaliated by swinging his bone to meet the attack. Nuregami easily overpowered the Ground Type and its bone flew away. Nuregami then fired an Ice Beam, completely freezing Marowak. The ref looked at Marowak for a moment, and after seeing no movement, made the call.

"Marowak is unable to battle, and George has no more usable Pokémon, Stanley is the victor!" The ref shouted.

"What a spectacular battle folks! Stanley is moving on to the Finals! Give him a hand eh!?" The announcer shouted and the whole stadium, even George started clapping and cheering. Nuregami slithered up to him with a smile.

_-Congratulations Stanley, you've made it to the finals.-_ She said. Stanley sighed in happiness and gave a hug to Nuregami.

"No girl, _we_ made it." He pulled back and Taisetsu teleported next to him. "All of us."

_-Even Latios.-_ Taisetsu said with a smile.

"Yeah, even him. Come on, I have a feeling Rina's already waiting." Stanley said as he returned Nuregami. Stanley and Taisetsu walked out of the arena, turned a corner and Stanley was tackled by Rina.

"You fucking awesome person you did it!" She said hugging him on the ground.

"Rina . . . loosing . . . oxygen." Stanley managed to say. Rina laughed and got off him. Stanley took a deep breath and coughed.

"Never do that again!" He shouted getting up.

"Aww calm down. Come on, let's get to the Pokémon Center and get your team all healed." Rina said. Stanley nodded and Taisetsu teleported the group to the Center.

-(o)- Littleroot High School.

For once, Lily was the one to shout happily.

"HE DID IIIIIIITTTTTTT!" Lily practically screamed with Zack and Midnight joining in. The entire school was filled with cheers for their hometown Trainer.

[Did you ever have a doubt?] Midnight asked while laughing as Lily spun in a circle holding Zack.

"Never in a million years! Still, it's AWESOME to know he made it in!" Lily shouted. She was truly happy for her brother. He's was inspired by Mike long ago, back when he won his first Championship. Now, he's following him up.

-(o)- Mesa Plains

Mike smiled when the Marowak fell on the TV screen, though it was hidden by his hood. He was covering his identity seeing as there were other patrons in the café.

"He's good, and can make a sacrifice play even when it's not needed. Probably better for the Eevee to be asleep, even if it has a concussion. She'll be fine." Mike said before taking a drink.

"You really think that Eevee will be okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. She's special. She can handle a measly concussion." Mike said smiling.

"Mate, why're ya still here? Don't you have some important "Save the world" crap to do?" Sam asked.

"Do you hate me that much?"

"No, but you've never stayed in one place you don't need to for long." Sam leaned closer. "Wallace is covering for ya, so why are you here?" He asked in a whisper.

"I have my reasons." Mike said finishing his drink. "G'day Sam." Mike said in an obviously faked Australian accent.

"Oh come on, you ain't even tryin'." Sam said laughing. Mike smiled and left the café.

-(ooo)- Time: 2:00pm, Location: Main Stadium, POV: Battle

Rina and Blizz stood on one side of the grass covered battlefield, while Jack stood on the other.

"I'm going all out Rina, I want my chance to face Stanley." Jack said enlarging a Poke Ball. Rina pulled out a Great Ball.

"Trust me, I do to. You ready?" Rina asked. Jack nodded.

"Okay, Cinders, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted throwing her Great Ball.

"Crobat, take flight!" Jack said throwing his Poke Ball high into the sky.

Both Pokémon appeared, ready to fight.

* * *

DWA: But not just yet.

Rina: You fucking asshole.

DWA: Meh. Okay guys, before I go, I want to say that the last chapter may be out a bit later than normal. Here's what's gonna happen. I'm going to write it, place it in the Doc Manager, then make the video Author's Note, post it, _then_ post the last chapter. Just a heads up. I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to Review!


	46. Top 4 (2)

DWA: Here it is, Rina vs. Jack, I'll make it as epic as possible. Hope you all enjoy!

Allie: DarkWolfAssassin does not own Pokémon, just his OC's and plot. Rina and Blizz belong to GSlayer, Jack belongs to kyled91doc, and Chuck belongs to Pokémon Forever.

Mrbean236: Shit is about to go down! Make sure to listen to some awesome music while reading, makes it seem way cooler! Also, I did know about Kalos being the new region. Seems to fit France.

Tosun Lazy: It was a shorter chapter, yes. I didn't have enough material to fit my needs. Thanks for the compliments!

GSlayer: You have too much fun with the Psycho. Thanks for the compliment as always.

IcySneasel: I felt there was a need for a cliffhanger. And yes, Allie is a very tough Eevee.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 46: Top 4(2)

"Crobat, Wing Attack!" Crobat's wings glowed white as it charged Cinders at high speeds.

"Dodge and use Flamethrower!" Cinders humped out of the way and shot a stream of flames at Crobat, who flew away from the attack.

"Cross Poison!" The top two of Crobat's four wings glowed purple and it charged Cinders, slashing her with the wings.

"Flame Wheel!" Cinders curled into a ball and became engulfed in flames. She then shot at Crobat, striking it and sending it back.

"Confuse Ray!" Crobat shot balls of light at Cinders.

"Dodge and use Wild Charge!" Cinders dashed forward, avoiding the attack. She then coated herself in an electrical Aura and slammed into Crobat, doing a large amount of damage.

"That won't stop us, Poison Fang!" Crobat flew forward and bit down on Cinders arm, causing poison to enter her blood stream.

"Now Venoshock!" Crobat fired a ball of green sludge at Cinders, the sludge hitting her and exploding, twice thanks to Cinders being poisoned. Cinders was thrown back, but got up with a glare.

"Alright Cinders! Hit 'em with a Fire Pledge!" Cinders slammed her paw into the ground and pillars of flames surrounded Crobat. The pillars combined into one large pillar, hurting Crobat. Cinders winced thanks to the poison.

"Wing Attack!" Crobat shot at Cinders.

"Wild Wheel!" Cinders curled up and turned into a spinning ball of fire and electricity. She then barreled at Crobat, easily overpowering Wing Attack and doing some major damage.

"Venoshock!" Crobat spit the ball of green sludge at Cinders, striking her and doing major damage with the double explosions.

"Finish her off with Cross Poison!" Crobat charged at Cinders.

"Well, if Cinders is going down, she'll take Crobat with her! Wild Wheel, full power!" Cinders activated the move and the fire was twice as large and more electricity was visible. She shot forward and the two Pokémon collided, causing and explosion. From the smoke came Cinders and Crobat, both flying into the walls behind their Trainers, knocked out.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! This battle is a draw." The ref shouted.

"That was way too quick." Jack said producing another Poke Ball.

"I definitely agree. Rain, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted and her Swampert appeared.

"Tropius, take flight!" Jack shouted as the familiar Pokémon appeared. "Razor Leaf!" Tropius flapped its wings and sharp leaves flew at Rain.

"Mud Shot!" Rain fired balls of mud and destroyed the Razor Leaf attack. "Rain, return." Rina said.

"Wise choice." Jack said.

"I'm not giving up! Now, who to choose? I don't want Kytt, a battle between two Tropius is boring. Ahh! Nero, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted and the Lazy Leafeon appeared.

[Am I fighting Kytt?] Nero asked.

[Who's Kytt?] The Tropius asked in a higher pitched voice.

[Never mind it lady. Let's fucking go!] Nero shouted shooting a Shadow Ball at Tropius, hitting her chest.

"Wing Attack!" Tropius' wings became coated in steel as she shot at Nero.

"Leaf Blade!" Nero's tail glowed green and he parried Tropius' attack. He then slashed the Grass/Flying type for a little damage.

"Wing Attack!" Wings glowing white, Tropius slapped Nero away from herself. Nero got up and smiled.

[This is gonna be fun.] He said shooting a ball of light into the sky. He knew Tropius would benefit, but he felt it was better that way. Tropius took to the sky, a blissful smile on her face as she absorbed the sun's rays, intensified by the Sunny Day.

"Tropius, Air Cutter!" Tropius snapped out of her trance and flapped her wings, sending saw blades of air at Nero, who dug underground.

"What will that do?" Jack asked.

"Oh nothing, just this. NOW NERO!" Rina shouted. Nero shot up and landed on Tropius' back.

"Shadow Ball!" Nero started firing many Shadow Balls at Tropius while on her back, and the damage was taking its toll.

"Get him off!" Jack shouted and Tropius started bucking in the air, causing Nero to fall off, but he landed on his feet. He looked up to find that Tropius was absorbing sunlight to heal herself.

"Now, Wing Attack." Jack said. Tropius shot at Nero at a higher than usual speed and slammed into him, going right into a Stomp attack, slamming Nero to the ground and pinning him.

[OOF! Hey, you got that crick outta my back, thanks for that.] Nero said while under Tropius' foot.

[You're . . . welcome?] She questioned.

[Oh, never lose your focus ya damn BITCH!] Nero shouted firing a Shadow Ball in her face, causing her to step off and allowed Nero to gain some distance.

[You'll pay for that.] She growled.

"Use Steel Wing!" Jack called out. Tropius' wings became coated in steel and she shot at Nero, who jumped over the wing aimed at him. Nero then turned and fired another Shadow Ball, hitting Tropius' back.

"We gotta use something other than Shadow Ball, it's becoming predictable. And Grass moves do next to nothing. Wait, Aerial Ace!" Rina shouted and Nero shot forward and slammed into Tropius, who was pushed back a bit from the force of the attack.

"Tropius, Wing Attack!" Tropius' wings glowed white and she shot at Nero. Nero shot forward with Aerial Ace and the two collided, the force pushing each other back.

[Rina, I need a plan, now!] Nero said and the Sunny Day ended.

"Shadow Ball!" Rina shouted.

['Cause we haven't done that before.] Nero mumbled before firing the attack. Tropius flew out of the way. At this point, both Pokémon were rather tired.

"Energy Ball." Jack said. Tropius charged the ball and fired it, Nero jumping out of the way and firing a Shadow Ball that hit Tropius.

"Aerial Ace!" Nero jumped up and flew at Tropius with incredible speed, slamming into her gut at full force, knocking the wind out of her. Before Nero fell, he slashed her with a Leaf Blade. Nero landed, panting, he was a bit tired from the damage he had taken and the power he had used. He looked to Tropius and it seemed she was worse off, barley able to fly.

"Nero, end it with Shadow Ball!" Nero charged a rather large Shadow Ball and fired it at Tropius, the attack hitting her and knocking her out of the sky. She was unconscious before she hit the ground. Jack returned her.

"Tropius is unable to battle, Leafeon is the winner!" The ref shouted. Jack smirked.

"Charizard, take flight!" Jack shouted and the Fire/Flying Kantoian starter appeared.

"Oh shit!" Rina shouted as the dragon-like Pokémon roared upon its arrival. "Nero, return!" She said recalling Nero, he'd have no chance against a Charizard.

"Rain, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted and Rain appeared once more.

"Though I'm confident in Charizard's power," Jack said returning him. "I won't risk losing him."

"Tch, smart." Rina said under her breath.

"Braviary, take flight!" Jack shouted and his eagle like Pokémon appeared.

"Rain, Hydro Pump!" Rina shouted and Rain let loose a large stream of water at Braviary. The Valiant Pokémon took to the skies, avoiding the attack.

"Aerial Ace!" Braviary shot at Rain with incredible speed, slamming into him, but Rain wrapped his arms around the bird.

"Hell yeah! Slam him into the ground!" Rain did as told and slammed Braviary into the ground before blasting him with a Hydro Pump, sending him far back.

"Crush Claw!" Braviary's claws glowed white and he took flight and sped towards Rain.

"Rain, Hammer Arm!" Rain's arms glowed orange and he ran at the incoming eagle. The two attacks collided, but Rain's attack was much stronger and broke through the Crush Claw and hit Braviary, sending him back again. Braviary then used Aerial Ace and slammed into Rain, flying away after impact.

"Ice Beam!" Rain charged the attack and fired it, the beam trailing Braviary as he flew through the skies.

"Shadow Claw!" Braviary's claws became engulfed in ethereal energy and he dive bombed until he was about to hit the ground. He straightened out and flew at Rain, talons bared.

"Muddy Water!" Rain roared and a wave of brown colored water appeared and went at Braviary, who flew over the attack and slashed Rain, who grabbed a leg, preventing him from escaping.

"Oh no." Jack said. Rina smirked.

"Ice Beam!"

"Sky Drop!" Rain was suddenly lifted up by Braviary, who suddenly had the strength to carry Rain. Braviary flew up high and did a flip, causing Rain to let go. Rain crashed into the ground with a heavy thud. He got up, but was wincing as Braviary landed with a smug look on his face.

"That had to hurt, Swampert's can be rather heavy." Jack said smiling.

"Nothing Rain can't take. Water Pledge!" Rain formed two shining spheres of water in his hands and shot two streams of shining water at Braviary, hitting the eagle and pushing him back.

"Get high up!" Jack shouted and Braviary shot into the sky.

"Stone Edge!" Rina shouted with a smirk. She had been saving this for Kalos when she and Stanley fought, but what better time to use it then now? Rain flashed and two crisscrossing rings of jagged stones orbited Rain. Rain crossed his arms and spread them, sending the jagged stones at Braviary, who was more than a dot in the sky. Surprisingly, they hit Braviary, doing a lot of damage.

"Nose dive into a Brave Bird!" Jack said, unfazed by the hit Braviary had taken. Braviary shot down at high speeds, wings tucked in, and becoming engulfed in flames. When he was close enough, he spread his wings and a blue aura appeared around him. He slammed into Rain with a vengeance and started pushing him across the field.

"Rain!" Rina called out. Rain glared at the opponent in the blinding aura and grabbed his wings and started pushing back against Braviary, but was still being pushed by the force Braviary has.

"You can do it Rain!" Rina shouted. She had no plan, but Rain did. She had to trust him. Rain roared and flipped Braviary, slamming him into the ground. He then used Ice Beam on Braviary's wing, preventing him from getting up.

"Shit!" Jack shouted. "Braviary, fend him off with Crush Claw and break the ice!" Braviary activated Crush Claw and swiped at Rain while pecking the ice.

"Rain, Hammer Arm." Rina said. Rain raised his arms above his head and they glowed orange. He then brought them down on the helpless bird, hitting him with such a force that it kicked up dust.

"Is . . . he out?" Rina wondered.

"I don't know." Jack said. Everyone held a breath as they waited for the dust to clear. From the dust, Braviary shot up while Rain ran out with an Ice Beam starting to fire. He fired the attack in short bursts, not wanting to spend too much energy missing with a constant beam.

"Alright Braviary! Use Shadow Claw and Crush Claw!" One of Braviary's talons became enshrouded in ethereal energy while the other glowed white. He shot at Rain with vengeance in his eyes.

"Stone Edge!" Rain flashed and rocks started orbiting him. He shot them at Braviary, who flew through the attack, taking each hit. Rain stopped the attack and raised his arm. He knew there was no time tom power up a proper Hammer Arm, so he brought his arm down right before Braviary hit him, slamming the eagle into the ground. He raised his arm and Braviary was out cold.

"Braviary is unable to battle, Swampert is the winner!" The ref shouted. Rain roared in response. Jack returned Braviary.

"You did awesome Braviary." Jack said sighing. Rina returned Rain.

"You fought well, take five big guy." She said. Jack produced a Poke Ball.

"Pelipper, take flight!" Jack shouted and his Water/Flying type appeared.

"Asuna, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted and her Serperior appeared.

"Pelipper, use Wing Attack!" Pelipper's wings glowed white and it charged Asuna.

"Slam!" Asuna jumped up and did a flip with her head as the midpoint, slamming her tail into Pelipper's large beak, causing the bird to fly back in pain.

"Now Grass Pledge!" Asuna glowed green and sent out a green shockwave that washed over the whole field and hurt Pelipper. Small plants and flowers grew from the grassy field.

"Blizzard!" Pelipper flapped its wings and sent a freezing cold wind at Asuna, washing over her and sapping her strength.

"Giga Drain!" Asuna shot a green beam from the tip of her tail that hit Pelipper, and turned red to show it was absorbing energy. Both Pokémon would not let up their attacks.

"Blizzard verses Giga Drain! While Pelipper does super effective damage to Rina's Serperior, it drains health from Pelipper with Giga Drain, if this keeps up, one will faint.

"Screw that! This is supposed to be an awesome battle, and this is boring. Let's go on the physical attack! Jack, join us for this! Leaf Blade!" Asuna stopped her attack and her tail glowed green.

"I agree on that Rina! Steel Wing!" Pelipper stopped its attack and coated its wings in steel before charging at Asuna. Asuna smiled as she charged Pelipper. The two met in the middle, attacks colliding and putting them at another stalemate.

"Hydro Pump!" Jack shouted.

"Grass Pledge!" Rina shouted.

The two Pokémon executed the moves and pushed each other back to their starting points.

"Hurricane!" Pelipper flapped its wing as hard as it could and very harsh winds picked up, with streaks of white power in the winds. The wind slashed at Asuna, sapping her health as she tried not to get caught up in the storm.

"ASUNA, GET TAKEN BY THE STORM AND ACTIVATE LEAF BLADE!" Rina screamed over the winds. Asuna though her trainer was crazy, but did it anyways and was instantly picked up. She activated a Leaf Blade and was flung around by the storm. Then she noticed it, she came closer and closer to Pelipper. Eventually, she was close enough and slammed her tail into Pelipper, stopping his attack and allowing Asuna to feel the ground.

"Leaf Storm!" Rina called out. Asuna cried out and leaves swirled around her, she then whipped her tail at Pelipper, sending the storm of leaves at it, engulfing the bird and doing a lot of damage. Both Pokémon were panting heavily.

"Pelipper, Wing Attack!" Pelipper's wings glowed white and it flew at Asuna.

"Asuna, dodge and use Giga Drain!" Asuna moved out of the way of the attack and fired a green beam from her tail tip at Pelipper, who avoided the attack.

"Leaf Blade!" Asuna's tail glowed green and she jumped at Pelipper.

"Aerial Ace!" Pelipper turned and shot at Asuna. The two passed each other and landed, facing opposite directions. They stood still for a moment before they both fell over, unconscious from the harsh battle.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle, it's a draw! Please choose your next Pokémon!" The ref said.

"Another draw! Neither of these trainers has had this much trouble in the competition, but maybe it's all for the best! They're both fighting a trainer of equal skill, this is an amazing battle!" The announcer shouted.

"Alright, Charizard, come on back!" Jack shouted his Charizard came back onto the field.

"Rain is way too worn out to fight, even when he has an advantage. However, Kytt's an even worse choice. So, Rain, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted and Rain appeared on the field, still weary, but ready to fight.

"Hmm, Dragon Claw." Charizard flapped his wings to get into the air and flew at Rain with his claws glowing orange.

"Gotta wait for the right moment . . . Now, Water Pledge!" Rina shouted. Rain formed two shining balls of water and fired shining streams of water at Charizard, hitting him, but not stopping him from slashing Rain.

"Nice job! Now, use Shadow Claw." Charizard's claw became engulfed in an ethereal energy and he shot at Rain.

"Stone Edge!" Rain crossed his arms and flashed; jagged rocks started orbiting him and he spread his arms, shooting the rocks at Charizard, stopping him because of the powerful attack doing so much damage.

"Damn, that's right, he knows Stone Edge, I can't play around. Giga Impact." Charizard roared to the heavens and shot at Rain, a transparent purple Aura surrounding him. Rain was unable to react and Charizard slammed into him and continued to the wall behind Rina. Charizard used his wings to blow away the smoke before he walked back to his trainer.

"Swampert is unable to battle, Charizard is the winner!" The ref shouted. Rina returned Rain.

"Blizz, you're on." Rina said. Blizz walked on to the field.

"Hope you're ready." She said taking an offensive stance.

[Hmph, what can you do to me?] The Charizard said.

"Glad you asked." Blizz said vanishing. She reappeared behind Charizard and slammed her foot into him, pushing him down. Charizard got up and glared at Blizz.

"Charizard, use Inferno!" Charizard took a deep breath and let loose a large stream of swirling fire. Blizz ran to the side, avoiding the attack before running up and punching Charizard in the gut before back flipping and kicking Charizard's jaw.

"Force Palm!" Rina called out. Blizz placed her paw on Charizard's belly and let her Aura flow through her paw and blast out, throwing Charizard back.

"Sky Drop!" Jack shouted. Charizard got up and shot forward, grabbing Blizz and rising up. He did a flip in midair, throwing Blizz to the ground. Blizz oriented herself and landed on her paw, throwing herself up and landing on her feet.

"Simple tricks like that won't work on me." Blizz said with her eyes closed as Charizard hovered behind her. Blizz opened her eyes and spun around, firing an Aura Sphere at Charizard, hitting him and forcing him to land.

"Dark Pulse!" Blizz charged the attack and fired the crisscrossing rings at Charizard.

"Inferno!" Charizard blew the massive stream of swirling fire at Blizz, forcing her to stop, turn, and run. When she got to the wall, she used it as a platform and jumped from in, avoiding the powerful fire move.

"If I can't hit her, I have no chance. Aerial Ace!" Charizard shot forward at incredible speeds, slamming into Blizz and throwing her back into the wall she jumped off of. Charizard landed and used Flamethrower while Blizz was still recovering. Blizz ran out of the attack, fur singed and a bit burnt.

"That's why I hate Fire types. The burn my fur." She said patting her body to get the soot and ash off, wincing when she patted a burnt spot.

"Uhh, Blizz? Battle, remember?" Rina said. Blizz looked up and saw everyone looking at her with a questioning look.

"Oh uhh, whoops. Sorry." She said. Then she got into a fighting stance.

"Idiot." Rina sighed.

"Right. Flamethrower!" Charizard let out the stream of fire at Blizz, who used Dark Pulse to counter it.

Rina noticed that Charizard was actually looking tired. Rain did hit him with a Stone Edge, and that was a strong attack in and of itself, add it being super effective to both of Charizard's types, it must have done a lot.

"Blizz, Close Combat!" Blizz smiled as she ran to Charizard and started punching and kicking Charizard, giving him no slack. She finished up with an uppercut and then shot a Dark Pulse, throwing Charizard across the field. Charizard struggled to stand.

"Give it up big guy, you can't win." Blizz said. Charizard stood, and gained a red Aura. "Oh shit."

"Flare Blitz!" Charizard roared and became engulfed in a powerful red flame, and he shot at Blizz.

Time slowed for Blizz, she was a Steel type, and there was a very powerful Fire attack heading her way. AT the moment, she had nothing to overpower a Flare Blitz. So she had two options, run and try to dodge, or take the hit.

'Fuck the latter.' Blizz thought as she turned and ran as fast as she could without Extremespeed. She ran to the wall, stopped, and turned. Charizard was nearly at her. Blizz jumped and Charizard smashed into the wall, causing an explosion from the released power of Flare Blitz and throwing Blizz away. She landed roughly on the grass. The smoke from the explosion cleared and an unconscious Charizard was lying on the ground.

"Charizard is unable to battle, Lucario is the winner!" The ref shouted. Jack returned his Charizard.

"Well Rina, this has been one hell of a fight. Honchkrow, take flight!" Jack shouted and his Big Boss Pokémon appeared.

"It has been. Blizz, use Aura Sphere!" Blizz charged up the attack and fired it at Honchkrow, who took the attack.

"Sky Attack!" Honchkrow glowed white and he shot down at Blizz, impacting her and sending her back.

"Force Palm!" Blizz jumped up and over Honchkrow, placing her paw on Honchkrow's back and blasting her Aura from it, sending Honchkrow to the ground. He got up and back into the sky and Blizz landed.

"Heat Wave!" Jack shouted. Honchkrow flapped his wings and send a hot wind with wavy streaks of red energy at Blizz, washing over the Lucario and sapping her strength.

"Drain Punch!" Blizz ran forward and jumped up with a fist coated in a swirling green energy. She slammed her fist into Honchkrow, sending the bird back a bit.

"Superpower!" Jack shouted. Honchkrow became coated in a blue Aura and slammed into Blizz, throwing her back and causing her to roll on the ground. Blizz got up and held her side.

"Fuck that hurt." She said glaring at Honchkrow.

"Blizz, Close Combat!" Blizz ran at Honchkrow, firing an Aura Sphere to stop him from flying away. The attack hit and Honchkrow landed because of the attack. Blizz ran in and started wailing on the Dark/Flying type, doing a lot of damage.

"Air Slash!" Honchkrow managed to get away and form a ball of swirling air that glowed blue. He then threw it at Blizz, the ball turning into an arc. Blizz used Metal Claw to slash arc and destroy it. Honchkrow had taken a significant amount of damage by now.

"Blizz, let's end this! Aura infused Drain Punch!" Blizz held her fist up high, and a swirling green energy formed around it, as well as her fiery Aura. Blizz then ran forward and jumped at Honchkrow, slamming her fist into the bird as hard as possible, sending Honchkrow into the wall, and knocking it out.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle, and Jack has no more usable Pokémon! Therefore the winner of this match is Rina from Littleroot Town!" The ref shouted. Jack returned his Honchkrow.

"In a fantastic and amazing display of power, Rina will be moving on to the finals to face Stanley!" The announcer shouted.

"We won!" Rina shouted as she ran up to Blizz and hugged her, Blizz returning the hug. They were both laughing happily.

"Congrats Rina." Jack said. The two stopped hugging and looked at Jack. "Be sure to give Stanley a good battle. I wish you the best. Good bye and good luck." He said before turning and leaving. Rina and Blizz looked at each other and smiled. They ran off to go find Stanley.

-(ooo)- Time: 9:32pm, Location: Hotel Room, POV: 3rd

"I can't believe it, we're battling each other in the finals." Stanley said.

After the match, the rest of the day was used to kick back and take a load off. The group was in the living room area of the room they were staying in.

"It is kind of hard to believe huh?" Rina said.

"Now Rina, I have a serious question. We'll still be friends right, no matter which of us wins?" Stanley asked.

"Of course ya big idiot. And besides, whoever wins this time will probably get pay back in whatever League we go for next." Rina said.

"True, true." Stanley said chuckling. "We should get some sleep, big day tomorrow." Everyone agreed and they all went to their rooms, anxious for their battle the next day.

* * *

DWA: Aw yeah, it's heating up! I know you're all excited! I have nothing to say, so, I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review!


	47. Finals: Stanley Vs Rina

DWA: Hey guys what's up!? Oh me? Not much, except SCHOOL'S OUT BABY! WOOOOO!

Haha, anyways, please enjoy this mega-awesome-super-cool Chapter. There's a shitload of hyphens there. I suggest listening to some awesome battle music during the fight.

Stanley and Rina: DWA does not own Pokémon! He does own his OC's and plot.

Stanley: Blizz and Rina belong to GSlayer.

Rina: Jack belongs to kyled91doc

Stanley: Chuck belongs to Pokémon Forever!

Stanley and Rina: We hope you enjoy!

Pokémon Forever: Oh hell yeah.

Gslayer: Umm . . . right, yes Rina is a badass. That's umm, that's all.

Tosun is Lazy: Thank you!

* * *

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

Chapter 47: Finals: Stanley Vs. Rina

-(ooo)- Time: 12:30pm, Location: Main Stadium, POV: Battle

"Hello ladies and gentleman, and welcome to the final round of the Ever Grande Conference!" The announcer said and he was greeted with applause and cheers.

"This match will decide who the Ever Grande Champion is, and who will get a chance to face the Elite Four and the Champion! Let's welcome our first Trainer, Stanley Zenex from Littleroot Town!" Stanley and Taisetsu walked out on the field with Stanley waving to the cheering crowd. The large screen started playing small clips from his previous battles.

"Stanley has been a fierce competitor, taking out opponent after opponent with great tactics and powerful moves. He seems to be a favorite in the competition. Now, let's welcome Rina Izumi, who is also from Littleroot Town!" Rina and Blizz ran out onto the field waving to crowd with both hands as they cheered. Like with Stanley, clips of her previous battles played on the big screen.

"Rina has been as fierce as Stanley, taking down each opponent with force. She is another crowd favorite, but how will she fair with her Grass type dominated team? Let's find out!" The announcer shouted. The crowd was really riled up as the ref took his spot on the pedestal.

"This final battle will take place on the standard field, if both trainers are ready, you may begin!" The ref shouted.

"You ready Rina? Just because we're friends doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!" Stanley shouted.

"Come on Stanley, I'm always up for a challenge! Rain, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted and Rain appeared on the field.

"Mystery, let's roll!" Stanley shouted doing his signature throw. The Dusk Ball opened to reveal Stanley's Ghost Type.

-(o)- Littleroot High School

"This is gonna be sick!"

"GO RINA GO!"

"KICK HER ASS STANLEY!"

People shouted for their favorites, while Lily as watching, hoping for an awesome match. It didn't matter who won at this point for her. Her adventure was nearing, and she was excited enough.

"Battle hard you two." Lily said silently.

-(o)- Mesa Plains

There was a lot of cheering in the now popular café, and Mike was at the bar, hood covering his face as he watched with great interest.

"I'm actually excited for the outcome, this should be awesome." Mike said taking a sip of his water.

-(o)- Fortree City Gym.

Jack and Winona were watching with smiles as the two Trainers sent out their Pokémon.

"I wonder who will win." Winona said.

"They're both tough, it's anyone's guess." Jack replied.

-(o)- Main Stadium.

"Hydro Pump!" Rain fired a stream of water at Mystery, who floated away to dodge it.

"Calm Mind." Mystery closed her eyes and she started glowing.

"Oh no you don't! Ice Beam!" Rain charged the attack and fired it at Mystery.

"Charge Beam!" Mystery's largest gem crackled with electricity and she fired the bam at Rain's attack. The two attacks collided and exploded. The smoke soon cleared.

[You'll have to try harder than that Rain. But all you have are Water and Ice moves. Poor dear.] Mystery said in a mocking tone.

[Oh really? What about Stone Edge!?] Rain shouted and he formed the attack and fired it at Mystery, hitting her with many jagged stones.

[Well it has been a while.] Mystery replied recovering from the attack.

"Energy Ball!" Mystery charged the Grass Type attack and fired it at Rain.

"Muddy Water!" Rain roared and sent a wave of brown water at Mystery. The Energy Ball blew through the wave, cutting it in half and causing it to miss Mystery. The Energy Ball hit rain and sent him back.

"What the hell!?" Rina shouted.

"Mystery has a high Special attack thanks to Calm Mind, which she has been using any chance she gets." Stanley said.

"Sneaky bastard. Water Pledge!" Rain got up and formed twin shining blue orbs or water before firing them as a stream at Mystery, hitting her but not doing much damage.

"Will-o-Wisp!" Mystery's gems glowed a whitish purple before firing off fireballs of the same color.

"Muddy Water!" Rain roared and a wave of brown water was sent at Mystery, destroying the Will-o-Wisp attack. Mystery easily avoided the wave.

"Rain, return." Rina said as she recalled Rain.

"Odd, she normally wouldn't do that so suddenly." Stanley said.

"Kytt, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted and her Tropius appeared.

"And Rina recalls her Swampert to bring out her Tropius! Now with the ability to fly, she has a better chance at hitting Mismagius." The announcer said.

"Oh, that's your plan huh? Stanley said smiling. Rina nodded.

"Indeed it is. Sunny Day!" Kytt fired a beam of light into the sky, and the sun got brighter as a result.

[Using the sun to up your power. Clever.] Mystery said frowning.

"Solarbeam." Kytt glowed gold before firing the powerful attack. Mystery had no time to dodge and was hit by the powerful attack, the explosion sending her flying back. She caught herself before phasing through the wall however.

"Power Gem!" Mystery's gems glowed white and from them, came glowing gem shards that slashed into Kytt. "Now Thunder Wave!" Mystery's gems crackled with electricity, and she shot a weak bolt at Kytt.

"Move!" Kytt flew out of the way and glowed gold before using Razor Leaf, slashing into Mystery.

"We need to slow him down Mystery!" Stanley said.

[On it!] Mystery replied as she flew at Kytt.

"Energy Ball!" Kytt glowed gold again as he fired the ball of energy, which Mismagius countered with her own Shadow Ball, the two attacks destroying each other. Mystery flew through the smoke and zapped Kytt with Thunder Wave, slowing him down.

"Oh crap! Kytt!" Rina shouted. She knew what was next.

"Hex!" Mystery smirked as her eyes turned black as a ghostly energy extended from her to Kytt. The sparks on Kytt's body turned black as he was hurt by Hex.

"Get outta that with Solarbeam!" Kytt turned and glowed gold before firing the Solarbeam, breaking the Hex hold and hitting Mystery, sending her down. Kytt started using Synthesis to heal his wounds.

"Mystery, Psychic!" Mystery's eyes became outlined in blue and the same happened to Kytt's body. Kytt was forcefully brought down to the ground, hard.

"Kytt, Air Slash!" Kytt glowed gold and gathered air as a glowing sphere in front of his open mouth. He threw his head down and the ball turned into an arc that slammed into Mystery.

[Gah. He's strong. Or it could be the fact I've been hit by two Solarbeams. Still hurts.] Mystery said before charging a Shadow Ball and firing it at Kytt, hitting him in the head.

"Mystery, Hex!" Mystery's eyes turned black and once again, the ghostly energy began to flow to Kytt.

"Fly outta there and use Wing Attack!" Kytt flew out of the way of the Hex tendril and his wing glowed white. Then his body sparked and the glow died. "Shit." Rina muttered.

"Power Gem." Mystery's gems glowed white and glowing gem shards flew at Kytt and slashed him as they passed. Rina noticed how tired Mystery had become. She had good defenses, but taking so many powered up attack takes its toll.

"End her with Solarbeam!" Kytt glowed gold and fired the Solarbeam as the sun died. Mystery was hit by the attack and sent to the ground.

[D-damn. Nice job Kytt. Good luck, you'll, need it.] Mystery said falling unconscious.

"Mismagius is unable to battle, Trop-"

"They have names for a reason dammit!" Stanley shouted at the ref.

"We've been saying them all competition for Arceus' sake! Use them!" Rina shouted as well. The ref stood there before sighing.

"Mystery is unable to battle, Kytt is the winner. Happy?" The ref said. The two trainers nodded.

"Yes, thank you." They both said. The crowd got a nice laugh out of the conversation. Stanley recalled Mystery.

"Thanks girl. Alright Rina, you want an air battle?" Stanley started.

"Oh fuck." Rina said.

"You got one! Kalos, let's roll!" Stanley shouted and his Salamence appeared with a deafening roar.

[Oh, well alrighty then.] Kytt said sighing.

"Kalos, Flamethrower!" Kalos let loose a stream of fire at Kytt, who barely managed to dodge it.

"Kytt, return!" Rina shouted and Kytt was recalled to his Poke Ball.

"You're no fun." Stanley said smiling.

"I'm against you, I _have_ to play smart." Rina replied taking out a Poke Ball. "Rain, come back out!" Rina shouted throwing the Poke Ball. Rain reappeared on the field.

[Hey there Rain, ready to fight?] Kalos asked with a smirk.

[Oh hell yeah.] Rain replied with a smile.

"Kalos, Dragon Pulse!"

"Ice Beam!"

Both Pokémon shot their respective attack at each other, and the attack passed each other, and hit their intended target. Kalos taking much more damage due to her typing.

"Kalos, take to the skies!" Kalos flapped her wings and took to the air. Rain fired a Water Pledge at her and hit her, but she easily shrugged the attack off.

"Let's show them power! Zen Headbutt!" Kalos' head glowed a transparent blue and she swooped down and slammed into Rain, sending him flying back as Kalos dug her claws into the ground to slow down. Rain got up and his arms glowed orange as he rushed Kalos.

[That was not smart.] Kalos said as Rain got closer. Kalos set up a Protect to block the Hammer Arm. When Rain hit it he was forced back a step. Kalos put down the barrier and spun, whipping Rain with her tail before she took flight once more.

"Dammit, Kytt isn't any good against Kalos, especially in his state. Blizz has a great chance but I don't want her worn out." Rina said to herself eyeing the Luxury Ball in Stanley's PLD.

"Kalos, Dragon Claw!" Kalos' claws orange and extended for better reach. She then charged at Rain.

'THINK DAMMIT! Oh wait. Wow that was easy.' Rina thought to herself.

"Stone Edge!" Rain formed two crossed rings of rocks around him and launched the rocks in a stream at Kalos.

"Protect." Kalos stopped flying and set up a green barrier around herself, blocking the Stone Edge entirely.

"It was worth a shot." Rina said sighing. Kalos continued her charge at Rain and slashed his chest with her claws.

"Ice Beam!" Rain got up but seemed to be struggling. Despite this, he was able to fire the powerful Ice type move.

"Dodge and use Dragon Pulse." Stanley said. Kalos flew away from the attack and charge a green and blue orb of Draconic power. She then fired it at Rain, striking him to the ground. He was struggling to get up.

"Kalos, end it all with Dragon Rush!" Kalos roared as a blue Aura shaped like a dragon formed around her. She then charged down at Rain.

"Ice Beam!" Rina shouted out in a last ditch effort. Rain stopped trying to get up and fired the attack into the dragon, but it kept coming. Kalos slammed down into Rain, causing an explosion. The smoke cleared and there was an unconscious Swampert, and a wincing Kalos. The Ice Beam had definitely hit her, and did a good amount of damage.

"Swa- Rain is unable to battle, Kalos is the winner!" The ref shouted. Both Trainers returned their Pokémon.

"Why'd you return Kalos?" Rina asked pulling out a Great Ball.

"She had the ability to sweep everyone but Blizz. How boring would that have been?" Stanley said.

"Thanks. But I thought you weren't going easy on me?"

"I'm not. Nuregami, let's roll!" Stanley shouted and Nuregami appeared. Rina put away her Great Ball.

"I'm not stupid Stanley. But I am a bit cliché, Asuna, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted as her own serpent appeared.

[Ahh, Lady Asuna. What a pleasure to battle such royalty.] Nuregami said bowing her head and spreading her hair like fins like arms.

[It's a pleasure to fight such beauty Lady Nuregami.] Asuna said bowing. Rina and Stanley sweatdropped.

"What's happening?" Stanley asked. Rina shrugged and shook her head.

"Oh, those two have been hanging out for a bit. I think this is their form of a pre-battle joke." Blizz said. The two trainers sighed.

"Whatever. By the way, unless everyone is out, Kalos won't be used. So, there's that."

"You put yourself at a disadvantage, you know that right?" Rina said. Stanley nodded.

"Yep. Ice Beam!" Nuregami, who had risen back to her normal posture, rapidly fired an Ice Beam at Asuna, who swiftly dodged.

"Leaf Tornado!" Asuna cried out and a tornado formed around her, along with leaves which entered the mix. The attack headed for Nuregami, who made no attempt to dodge as the tornado engulfed her.

"Rina, are you serious? Have you forgotten one of Nuregami's most powerful moves?" Stanley asked. Rina only had to think about it for a second. She saw the shimmering inside the tornado. The winds died and Nuregami had formed an orb of shimmering light.

"Oh no."

"Mirror Coat!" Stanley shouted and Nuregami shot the ball as a beam. The beam hit Asuna and it shot her back behind Rina.

"Asuna!" Rina called out.

[I am fine, I was not expecting that.] Asuna said slithering past her. [Neither were you.] Rina nodded.

"Leaf Blade!" Rina shouted. Asuna's tail glowed green and she shot at Nuregami, who blocked with Iron Tail.

"Nice try Rina. Twister." Nuregami pushed Asuna's tail away and aimer her tail fins at Asuna. She then rotated them and a funnel of air pushed Asuna back, putting distance between the two serpents.

"Slam!" Asuna shot at Nuregami and quickly swiped her tail and slammed it into Nuregami's midsection, throwing the snake a good distance to the side.

"Nuregami, Ice Beam." Nuregami charge the attack and fired it, grazing Asuna. "Recover." Nuregami took on a white glow and her wound started healing.

"Damn Aerial Ace!" Asuna shot forward and slammed into Nuregami.

"Brine!" Nuregami shot salty water at Asuna. It didn't do much damage but pushed her back quite a bit.

"He wants us to stay away, to use a special attack." Rina said.

[Indeed, Nuregami can work well against any opponent as long as she can use Mirror Coat and they use special attacks.] Asuna said.

"Ice Beam." Milotic charged the attack and fired it at Asuna, who dodged the attack.

"Energy Ball!" Asuna hesitated but charged the attack and shot it at Nuregami, who used Mirror Coat. Nuregami took the attack and formed a shimmering ball of light, and fired it at Asuna, who was hit and sent back.

"Asuna has no time to dodge, and Nuregami is capable of pushing us back. Asuna, return." Rina said recalling her Serperior.

"Smart choice." Stanley said.

"Oh shut up." She had to decide what Pokémon to use, and made a tough decision.

"Kytt, Sunny Day!" Rina shouted throwing a Poke Ball. Kytt appeared and launched the beam of light, making the sun brighter.

"Kytt, I'm sorry. Put all of your strength into a Solarbeam. Nuregami's way too hard to deal with." Rina said. Kytt looked back at Rina and gave her a reassuring smile before glowing gold. He then charged a rather large ball of light and fired a massive Solarbeam. Nuregami had no time to dodge or activate Mirror Coat as the beam slammed into her, causing an explosion that covered the whole field. The smoke cleared and showed two unconscious Pokémon.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle!" The ref shouted. Kytt had literally used all his available strength to defeat Nuregami. Nuregami, being weak to Grass moves, was a bit overwhelmed. Both trainers returned their Pokémon.

"Kinda harsh don't ya think?" Stanley asked. Rina sighed.

"Just shut up. Asuna, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted and Asuna reappeared on the field.

"Hakuhyo, let's roll!" Stanley shouted and Hakuhyo appeared.

[Heya Asuna, I hear Nuregami gave you a tough time.] Hakuhyo said with a smile.

[Oh shut up.] Asuna replied with a smile.

"Asuna, Leaf Blade!" Asuna's tail glowed green and she shot at Hakuhyo.

"Faint Attack." Hakuhyo vanished at the last second and swiftly reappeared behind Asuna, striking her in the back. "Blizzard." Hakuhyo blew a freezing wind at Asuna.

"Solarbeam!" Asuna quickly charged the attack thanks to Kytt's Sunny Day and blasted Hakuhyo with it, the explosion sending him rolling on the ground. Hakuhyo got up and smirked at Asuna.

[It'll take more than that to take me down.] He said. Asuna frowned.

[I know.]

"Hakuhyo, Assurance." Hakuhyo's claw turned black and extended. He then ran at Asuna.

"Leaf Blade! Asuna's tail turned green and the two attacks collided and parried the other, forcing the two back but keeping the attacks active. Hakuhyo jumped and did a couple front flips, and Asuna raised her tail to block, and she did, for a second. Hakuhyo used her tail as a jumping point and slashed her face as he passed.

Asuna turned and whipped her tail to make Hakuhyo fall, but Asuna swiftly put her tail under Hakuhyo and slashed upwards, sending Hakuhyo high up, who used Blizzard to get away from Asuna as he landed on the ground.

[This looks like fun huh?] Hakuhyo said activating Night Slash on both claws and focusing the power to extend them. Asuna readied her tail for a fight with a smirk.

[I agree.]

Hakuhyo sped forward, slashing at Asuna, who parried each hit with her tail. Hakuhyo used Blizzard on the ground to gain some height and turned a Night Slash into an Ice Punch, and he descended upon Asuna, slamming her tail into the ground and freezing it.

[Shit outta luck huh?] Hakuhyo said standing and focusing power into the Ice Punch, and giving Asuna an uppercut before jumping away. Asuna was struggling to get her tail out of the ice, but like Hakuhyo said, Nuregami had given her trouble, and she was tired.

"Leaf Storm!" Asuna cried out as a storm of leaves was launched at Hakuhyo. Hakuhyo smirked and vanished, reappearing behind Asuna.

"Ice Punch, full power!" Hakuhyo activated two Ice Punch's and ran at Asuna, slamming her in the gut with both fists before doing right and left punches up her body until upper cutting her head, knocking her out. Rina returned Asuna.

"Asuna is unable to battle! Hakuhyo is the winner!" The ref said.

"What an impressive display of mock swords play by the two Pokémon!" The announcer shouted.

"Hakuhyo, how well do you fare in the heat? Cinders! Strike 'em down with your burning power!" Rina shouted and Cinders appeared with a roar. Hakuhyo got into a fighting stance.

"You sure about this?" Stanley asked.

[No.] Hakuhyo said before activating a Night Slash and running at Cinders.

"Shadow Claw!" One of Cinders claws became engulfed in ethereal energy and she ran at Hakuhyo. The two attacks clashed, but Cinders let loose a Flamethrower that sent him back and did a lot of damage.

"Focus Blast!" Cinders charged the attack and threw it at Hakuhyo, who was hit and sent flying into a wall.

"Hakuhyo!" Stanley shouted. Hakuhyo just took two direct hit from super effective attacks. Hakuhyo stood, but fell to his claws and knees. "Return." Stanley said. Hakuhyo was recalled to his Quick Ball. It wasn't his fault two hits almost knocked him out, his defenses weren't that high.

"Ha, he wasn't so tough to Cinders." Rina said.

"Allie, let's roll!" Stanley shouted doing his signature throw. The Luxury Ball opened to reveal the powerful Eevee.

[Hey Cinders, you ready for this?] Allie asked. Cinders back flames lit up in response.

"That's a yes, Shadow Force!" Allie jumped forward and vanished. She reappeared behind Cinders and struck her with her tail, sending Cinders forward from the attack.

"Damn, Focus Blast!" Cinders turned and charged the blue ball of power before throwing it at Allie. Allie's collar turned a deep violet color and the attack passed right through her.

[Try harder.] Allie said phasing into the ground. She then came out of the ground, a hole behind her and she slammed Cinder with her paw. Her collar was a light tan color.

"Dig!?" Rina shouted.

"That's right. Muddy Water!" Allie's collar turned blue as she let out a cry, a wave of brown water surging forward. Cinders jumped over it and charged at Allie with Wild Charge.

"Protect." Allie set up a green barrier that Cinders hit, the force of the hit and the barrier's strength sent her back a bit.

"Stone Edge." Allie put down the barrier and her collar turned grey. Then, rocks started orbiting her before firing them at Cinders, doing a lot of damage.

"Flame Wheel!" Cinders curled up, became engulfed in fire and shot at Allie.

"Rollout." Allie did the same, just without the fire. The two hit each other, but Allie somehow won out and sent Cinders flying into the wall.

"Allie's a lot tougher than she seems huh?" Stanley said. Cinders got up and shook her head.

[You're telling me.]

[Ya know, I've been wanting to do something for a while.] Allie said as her collar turned pink. She charged up an odd sphere with crackling energy inside.

[From what I know, this move is called, PSYCHO BOOST!] Allis shouted firing the attack. It hit Cinders, pulsating vanishing but the air around Cinders was vibrating and distorting. The distortion vanished and Cinders was blasted into the wall, leaving many cracks where she hit.

[Ho boy, Takes a lot outta ya.] Allie said panting.

"Allie, that was awesome! End this battle!" Allie nodded as her collar turned black.

"Cinders got up and started to use Flamethrower. Allie shot forward and struck her in the gut before back flipping and striking Cinders with her tail. She landed and sped to the left with Agility. Her collar turned Blue and she formed a shining blue sphere of water and firing it as a stream at Cinders, sending her back and rolling on the ground. Her collar turned a light tan and she slammed her paw into the ground, sending energy at Cinders through the ground. When it reached her, it erupted and sent Cinders high up. When she landed, Cinders was out cold.

"Cinders is unable to battle, Allie is the winner!" The ref shouted. Rina returned Cinders.

"Fine, Nero, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted and Nero appeared on the field.

[Oh, it's the kid.] Nero said getting ready to fight.

[Hey there Nero.] Allie said as her collar turned red. [Try not to get burned okay?] She said before letting loose a Flamethrower at Nero, who dodged the attack and fired a Shadow Ball. Allie's collar turned white and the Shadow Ball passed through her.

"Magical Leaf!" Nero sent rainbow colored leaves at Allie. Allie's collar turned green and she did the same, the attacks countering each other.

[How the hell do you know how to do all that!?] Nero asked.

[It comes to me naturally.] Allie said as her collar turned purple. Allie ran forward with Quick Attack and tackled Nero to the ground, standing on his chest.

[Get off me bitch!] Nero said flailing while Allie somehow held him down.

[I'm just poisoning you.] Allie said sweetly as she spat up a blob of toxins that got into Nero's mouth. He started coughing as Allie got off and gained a bit of distance. Nero got up, but looked a lot worse for where already.

[Like my fast acting Toxic? It's more potent than that of other Poison types.] Allie said with a smirk.

"Oh come on! I've had enough of Poison types after my fight with Rachel!" Rina said. Stanley laughed.

"Too bad! Venoshock!" Allie shot a green sludge at Nero, it exploded twice upon contact. Nero was sent rolling on the ground, coughing as he got up.

[She wasn't *cough* kidding when she said this stuff was potent.] Nero said. Allie smirked as her collar turned into a silver color. Allie charged a silver colored ball of energy and shot it at Nero, the Flash Cannon exploded on contact. Her collar turned red and she slammed her paw into the ground, pillars of fire shot at Nero, surrounding him and turning into one large pillar that engulfed Nero. Nero had taken too much punishment from all the attack and the poison, and fainted.

[*Pant, pant* How, how do ya like that!?] Allie shouted breathing heavily.

"Blizz, strike 'em down!" Rina shouted and Blizz ran onto the field.

"I expect a great battle Stanley, make me work for it." Blizz said. Stanley smiled.

"Allie, return." He said and Allie was recalled to her Luxury Ball. "Taisetsu." Stanley said and Taisetsu teleported onto the field.

"Taisetsu, I hope you're ready to lose." Blizz said smirking as she took up a battle stance.

_-I apologize Blizz, but it is not I who will fall, it is you.-_ Taisetsu said smiling. Blizz said nothing but ran at Taisetsu. Taisetsu teleported behind Blizz and fired off a Thunderbolt.

"GAAH! You damn-" Blizz fired an Aura Sphere that Taisetsu used Psychic to stop and throw it into a wall. Blizz activated Metal Claw and ran at Taisetsu. Taisetsu activated Thunderpunch and started to actually fistfight with Blizz. The fight was a bunch of harsh blows by Blizz and quick and light strikes by Taisetsu.

"Psychic!" Taisetsu teleported away and blasted Blizz back with Psychic. Blizz landed on her stomach but flipped over and jumped up.

"Dark Pulse!" Blizz charged the attack and fired it, only to be countered by Taisetsu's own Dark Pulse.

"She's good, better than I expected." Blizz said. Taisetsu charged electricity in both her hands and fired bolts of electricity at Blizz, who ran and jumped to avoid the many bolts being fired at her. Blizz slammed the ground with her foot and a slab of the ground rose up as cover.

"Shit, when did she learn how to do all this?" Blizz said.

_-Do what?-_ Taisetsu said. Blizz looked up and saw Taisetsu smiling at her.

"Oh fuck." Taisetsu blasted Blizz through the slab of stone with Psychic. Blizz got up and made a staff of Aura.

"Tai, show 'em what we've been working on." Stanley said. Taisetsu smiled and closed her eyes. She made a large circle with her arm and clapped both her hands together. She parted them and a rapier that was made of rainbow psychic energy formed. She grabbed the handle, opened her eyes, and got ready to fight.

"The hell?" Blizz muttered to herself before running forward with the staff of power. Taisetsu teleported behind Blizz and ran her through with the rapier.

"BLIZZ!" Rina shouted.

"It's not lethal!" Stanley shouted and Blizz withdrew the blade and kicked Taisetsu away. Blizz was holding her stomach, looking for blood.

_-Come on Blizz, I wouldn't kill you.-_ Taisetsu said smiling.

"That was a dirty trick." Blizz said before running at Taisetsu. The two parried weapons and Blizz was punched in the gut by a Thunderpunch.

_-No, that was a dirty trick.-_ Blizz had had enough.

"I'm done fucking around!" She shouted and her Aura flared up in a blue blaze of glory. Taisetsu gained a blue glow around her. The two shot at each other at near invisible speeds, clashing and causing shockwaves each time they hit.

-(o)- Littleroot High School

"HOLY SHIT!"

"ARE YOU SEEING THIS!?"

"Is that even possible for a Gardevoir!?" Everyone was having a hard time believing what they were seeing.

"Stanley, how did you train your Pokémon to do . . . that?" Lily wondered to herself.

-(o)- Mesa Plains

Mike had stopped eating when the battle between Blizz and Taisetsu started. He's taught his Pokémon some cool stuff, but actual weapons!? Never would he have even thought of that. The entire café was freaking out.

"This is . . . amazing." He said. There were no other words for it. Mike was very impressed.

-(o)- Battle

The two slid back after their last hit, and neither seemed tired.

_-This is a lot of fun!- _Taisetsu said smiling.

"Fun!? You ran me through with a blade!" Blizz said.

_-Come on Blizz! Enjoy yourself! You're still alive aren't you? This is a battle that will go down in history! Let us make it one we will always enjoy!- _Taisetsu said, still smiling. Blizz glared at Taisetsu and ran at her, turning her staff into an Aura Sphere and throwing it at Taisetsu. Taisetsu slashed it in half, the two halves exploding behind her. Taisetsu ran forward and kneed Blizz in the chin. She then Thunderpunched her into the wall.

"Dark Pulse!" Blizz got up and fired the beam of rings at Taisetsu, who crossed her arms in defense, taking the hit and being pushed back. Blizz slammed her foot into the ground. Taisetsu levitated to avoid the Earthquake attack as the ground became torn up. Taisetsu pointed the tip of her rapier at Blizz and red rings were sent at her.

_Sleep._

Blizz heard Taisetsu's message as the rings passed her by.

_Just sleep Blizz. It'll all be over soon. Just give in._

Blizz fell asleep, she was powerless against Taisetsu's Hypnosis attack. Taisetsu giggled.

_-My oh my, is your mind that weak Blizz? Even Stanley could resist that. Or are you just too angry at me to resist?-_ Taisetsu said as she walked on the torn and broken ground to the sleeping Lucario.

"BLIZZ WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" Rina screamed. Taisetsu knelt down next to Blizz and placed her free hand on her head as her eyes glowed red.

_-What a nice dream, too bad I have to end it.-_ Blizz's eyes shot open and she cried out in pain as Taisetsu ate her dream. Taisetsu teleported away. Blizz stood up and glared at the smiling Gardevoir, flaring her Aura even more.

"I've had enough of your damn games Tai!" Blizz shouted.

_-Your done playing, but I was having so much fun. Ah well, if you want to stop, I can't help it.-_ Taisetsu said vanishing.

[Hi there.] Blizz turned and was slashed multiple times by Taisetsu before being kicked away. Blizz landed upright and formed another Aura Staff. Taisetsu giggled, and put on an evil smile.

[Blizz, what make you think you can win at this point?] Taisetsu asked.

"I know I can." Blizz said running forward and striking Taisetsu with her staff only to be blasted away by Psychic.

"Taisetsu, Mental Bombardment." Taisetsu dispersed her rapier and closed her eyes. A rainbow wave washed over the field, engulfing Blizz and causing her to fall to her knees.

"That's it Rina, Blizz is done." Stanley said. He was surprised to see the wave quickly retract and Taisetsu stumble back.

"Stay the fuck out of my head." Blizz said standing with difficulty.

[Maybe you have a stronger mind than I thought. But you have little strength left. Allow me to take something out of Cinders book.] Taisetsu said smiling as she charged a Focus Blast.

"Shit! Aura Sphere!" Blizz charged her attack and fired it at the same time as Taisetsu. The two attacks collided, but with how tired Blizz has become, Taisetsu's tore through the Aura Sphere and slammed into Blizz, throwing her into the wall.

"Finish it Tai." Stanley said sighing. A victory like this was bittersweet. Taisetsu formed her rapier and shot forward with her Psychic powers upping her speed. She slammed her rapier into Blizz's gut.

"GAH!" Blizz exclaimed. Taisetsu frowned.

[I do hope we can still be friends.] She said. The glare on Blizz's face seemed to be her answer before Blizz chuckled.

"That was fucking awesome Tai. Congrats on the win." Blizz said before falling unconscious. Taisetsu dispersed her rapier and sighed with a smile. Looking at Stanley.

"Blizz is unable to battle, and Rina has no usable Pokémon left, meaning that the victor, and Champion of the Ever Grande Conference is Stanley Zenex from Littleroot Town!" The ref shouted. Even though Stanley knew it was coming, it still took a bit to sink in.

"We won . . . WE WON!" Stanley shouted running onto the field and hugging Taisetsu. It took a lot of self-restrain not to kiss her right there.

Rina walked onto the field and pulled out a poke ball with a dulled red color and returned Blizz.

"Thank you Blizz, you were great." She said as she looked at Stanley and Taisetsu separate, but were definitely reluctant to do so.

"The ceremony for Stanley's victory will take place at 7:30mp. Be sure to be here for it!" The announcer said. Rina walked up to Stanley and held her hand up high.

"Congrats Stanley. You deserve it." Stanley gave her a high five.

"Now come on, we have to heal our teams before we go celebrate our way." Stanley nodded and the group of three headed to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

DWA: AAHHH YES! Done with the League! BTW, there are at least SEVEN chapters left.

Blizz: I got my ass handed to me.

DWA: Sorry, but remember, Taisetsu never battled much, so she was definitely hiding her strength. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and please, REVIEW!


	48. A Bit of Rest and Elite Four (1)

DWA: It seems to me everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I'm glad you guys liked it, I did my very best to make it epic. So half of this is rest and relaxation, then there's the first battle. Also, Fairy Type for Pokémon has been confirmed, I'm not sure if I'll be incorporating it into any of my arcs when I get Pokémon Y. If anything, it'll be in the last arc (Probably not though, we'll see). I didn't want Fairy type, but I'll adjust. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

Taisetsu: DWA does not own Pokémon, just his OC's and plot. Blizz and Rina belong to GSlayer, Jack belongs to kyled91doc, and Chuck belongs to Pokémon Forever.

Pokémon Forever: Well happy early Birthday. I'm glad I left you in awe.

Gslayer: One and a half Legendary Pokémon, Allie isn't a real Legendary. And I was a bit harsh on Rina, ehehe, sorry girl. Anyways, I have a plan for her.

IcySneasel: Sorry I almost made you late for work. Though the Psychic Rapier idea had been on my mind for a while now, so I put it in! But yeah, there's at least seven chapters to go.

Tosun: Thanks!

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 48: A Bit of Rest and Elite Four (1)

-(ooo)- Time: 2:12pm, Location: Evergrande Conference PKMN CNTR, POV: Stanley: 1st Person

"YOU WON!" Lily screamed, along with many others from my school.

"GAH! A little loud don't ya think?" I asked. Lily shook her head and I sighed. Rina's Pokémon were exhausted so we had to wait a bit longer for them to get the rest they needed, same for my Pokémon. Well, except for Taisetsu, she seemed to be fine, and was standing behind me.

"Hehey! It's his Gardevoir! Yo Taisetsu! You rock!" Someone said in the background. I looked to her and she had a smile on her face.

"Even if she doesn't say it, she thanks you." I said. They all got a good chuckle.

"Say, are you going after Wallace?" Lily asked. I nodded.

"Of course, I didn't come all this way just to be stopped here." I said.

"That's my brother. We all know you'll win." Lily said.

"Thanks guys. See ya." I said and we both hung up.

"Rina Izumi, you're team is healed and ready to go!" Nurse Joy said. I went up to the counter with Rina and saw one Poke ball was shaking. Rina pressed the button and Blizz popped out of the ball.

"I. Hate. Those. Things." She said.

"Well I wasn't going to carry you, your spike would have dug into my back." Rina said. Blizz sighed.

"Sorry for losing by the way."

"Nah its fine. To be honest, I think a certain someone is getting a nice gift from their girlfriend." Rina said with an evil smile.

". . . Oh. Me. Yay." I said as Taisetsu grabbed my shoulder.

"We'll see you at Mesa Plains after Taisetsu teleports you to your girls designated meeting place. Have fun." Rina said grabbing the rest of her Poke Balls and walking away with Blizz. I suddenly found myself in a remote clearing in the forest. I turned and saw Taisetsu's smiling face.

"You planned this with her." I said. She nodded and walked over to me, wrapping me in a hug, which I gladly returned.

"You know, I never properly thanked you for all your hard work Taisetsu." I said. She tilted her head.

[What do you mean?] She asked. I said nothing as I pressed my lips to hers. She seemed surprised at first, but leaned into my kiss, happily returning it. I pulled away with a smile.

[Okay, now I get it.] She said giggling. I walked over to a tree and sat down, Taisetsu teleporting next to me, resting her head on my shoulders.

[You think we'll beat the Champion?] She asked.

"Definitely. We'll win for sure. By the way, why do you care so much about our victories?" I asked.

[I enjoy seeing you happy.] She said looking up at me. [I enjoy the cheers, the applause, and your smile.] I blushed.

"Thanks Tai, that means a lot. And before you ask, I enjoy your smile too." I said.

[How do you know that's what I was going to ask?]

"I don't, it was a guess." I said. She shook her head.

[So, about your family . . .] She started.

"What about them?" I asked.

[What will they think, about us?]

"Oh . . . I'm not sure. Mom will probably be very angry. Dad . . . I really don't know. He might be okay with it, but since he's a cop, it may prove difficult. And Lily, well, she's always been open minded, so it won't matter to her a whole lot. She may say "Ewww you kissed a Pokémon!?" Then she'll laugh and tell me it's about time I found someone or something." I said. Taisetsu nodded.

"And I am telling my Dad, about everything. I did promise to do so." I said. "Man, now I'm nervous as hell to go home." I said. Taisetsu suddenly rolled over so she was facing me while sitting on my lap.

"T-Taisetsu! W-What are you doing?" I asked sporting a massive blush. She caressed my cheeks with both her hands.

[Helping you calm down silly.] She said as she pressed her lips to mine. I returned the kiss, but was very nervous. She wasn't in the best of spots to sit, and certain thoughts started to enter my mind.

_-Oh get those thoughts out of your head mister. We're just kissing.-_

'Kinda hard to do that when you're sitting there!'

_-Suck it up and enjoy the fact I'm kissing you silly.-_ I mentally sighed and focused on her kissing me, and started to relax. She pulled back when the need for air became too great and was panting.

[So, enjoy yourself?] She asked with a smirk. I gave her one of my own smirks and rolled us over so I was on top of her while she lay on the ground. [St-Stanley?] She said starting to blush.

"My turn." I said as I kissed her, which she returned rather quickly. We were both in bliss, and easily lost track of time. Our kissing war ended up with us, side by side as we stared into the sky.

[What time is it?] Taisetsu asked. I took my Pokegear out of my pocket and flipped it open and saw it was 4:05pm.

"Damn it's late. I think Rina said she'd meet us at Mesa Plains." I said standing, Taisetsu following with me. "Let's go." I said and we teleported right into the bar.

"Hey there's the Champion of the tourney!" Sam said smiling. Rina was on a couch smiling as well.

"Hey guys." I looked to the bar part and saw a hooded figure stand up and he started to walk past me, but he stopped.

"Congrats on winning kid. If you take on the Elite Four, good luck." He said before walking out. Odd, his voice sounded familiar.

"Come on kid, eat up! Winner eats for free for the day here at Mesa Plains!" Sam said.

"Sweet! Hey, include Rina on that." I said.

"Hell, why not? She did just as good as you in my opinion. Now order somthin' already!" Sam said. I smiled and grabbed a menu.

-(ooo)- Time: 5:07pm, Location: ES Sinnoh HQ: POV: 3rd Person

"So are all preparations complete?" James asked.

"Yes, we will be moving into Kanto and Johto by next weeks end." Alex said.

"Under the guise of helping deal with Team Rocket as we deal with the Remnants, we will be spreading our fields of influence. Kinda like you are, but better." Emily said.

The Admins of ES were ending off an hour long meeting about the state of affairs for their side of things.

"Oh shut up you . . . just shut up." James said.

"Just zip it. You two, when you leave for Kanto and Johto, make sure Snow and Danny are on their way to their respective regions. This meeting is adjourned." David said. James screen shut off and Emily was the first to leave, saying something about a nap.

"Alex." David said stopping Alex.

"I want you to take Shadow Lugia. Kanto is rather submissive to their government, Johto is another story. Only use him if you absolutely have to." David said tossing him the Master Ball. Alex caught it and stared at in in amusement, unknown to David.

"Of course sir. Consider Johto yours." Alex said shrinking the ball and putting it away in a pocket underneath his cloak. He then walked out of the room.

"Thank you David. This will surely help in my endeavors. In more ways than one." Alex said with a dark smirk under his mask as he walked through the halls.

-(ooo)- Time: Same, Location: Evergrande League Conference room.

"Ahh so the Zenex kid actually made it." Sydney said with a smile.

"Hmph. Dumb luck." Glacia said.

"Jeez Glacia, lighten up already. You know you'll probably face him right?" Chuck said.

"Indeed, if we all fail, it'll be up to Wallace." Drake said nodding in Wallace's direction.

"And of course, I will do my best to win." Wallace said. They all agreed, Glacia did so reluctantly, and left to prepare.

-(ooo)- Time: 7:30pm, Location, Main Stadium, POV: Stanley, 1st Person.

"Welcome to our Champion, Ceremony, and welcome our Champion, Stanley Zenex from Littleroot Town!" The announcer shouted.

"That's our cue." I said to Kalos as we circled around the Stadium. Kalos nodded and swooped down into the stadium, we did a circle before I jumped off and spread my arms out, Taisetsu teleporting next to me on my left doing a graceful spin as Kalos landed behind me. Latios sped past me as Allie landed on my shoulder. Hakuhyo appeared on my other shoulder and Nuregami teleported in thanks to Taisetsu, and Mystery simply phased through the ground and floated next to me while Latios hovered above Kalos. The crowd went nuts.

"Told you they'd like it." I said while Taisetsu shook her head with a smile.

_-Too flashy.- _She replied. I shrugged and turned and ran around Kalos, Taisetsu following me. Hakuhyo and Allie jumped off my shoulder and onto Kalos.

"Well that was a flashy entrance. Mike never did something quite like that." Mr. Goodshow said.

"Thank you sir." I said bowing in respect, Taisetsu doing the same.

"Please rise, I'm just the same as you." Goodshow said with a smile. A man came with a golden trophy.

"For winning the Ever Grande Conference, I present you with this trophy." Goodshow said. I happily took the trophy, Taisetsu grabbing one side while I took the other. We both held it up and the crowd applauded.

"What do you want done with the trophy?" Goodshow asked.

"Mail it home, I'm staying to take on the Elite Four!" Stanley announced happily.

"Great to hear! Now, please enjoy the festivities of the night!" Goodshow said. I nodded, Taisetsu and I gave him the trophy and we both left after I returned my Pokémon. I got outside and music started playing. I ran until I found a band with people that seemed to be human forms of Legendary Pokémon playing the music.

(The song is Cele-b-r-a-t-e, the ending song of Pokémon Forever)

_(Hey)__Time goes by, don't you see it fly?__  
__Live your life from the better line__  
__There's always now, so now, so you better run away__  
__It's in your hands and not the hands of faith__So make you move__  
__Before it's too late__  
__Time phase, time phase, time phase__  
__Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya...__Find your heart and free your mind__  
__Let's Cele-b-r-a-t-e__  
__If time goes by, just hit rewind__  
__Let's Cele-b-r-a-t-e__Time goes on and on,__  
__And time goes on and on__  
__The time to take (yeah)__  
__The time to make (oh, oh)__Stop time to a future past__  
__You can get there fast__  
__The moment is now, the moment is new__  
__Today you make your dreams come true__So take your time now__  
__Or time will take you__Find your heart and free your mind__  
__Let's Cele-b-r-a-t-e__  
__If time goes by, just hit rewind__  
__Let's Cele-b-r-a-t-e__Soon you'll see the things you've done__  
__Let's Cele-b-r-a-t-e__  
__Yes, today's the day and tomorrow's won__  
__Let's Cele-b-r-a-t-e__Time goes on and on,__  
__And time goes on and on,__  
__And time goes on and on__Gotta take the time (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__You gotta take the time (oh, oh)__  
__Gotta take the time (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__You gotta take the time (oh, oh)__Soon you'll see the things you've done__  
__Let's Cele-b-r-a-t-e__  
__Come on, I know you're feeling it__  
__Come on and sing it, Celebrate!__(oh...) Cele-b-r-a-t-e (Celebrate!)__  
__(oh...) Cele-b-r-a-t-e (Celebrate!)__  
__(oh...) Cele-b-r-a-t-e (Celebrate!)__(oh...) (Celebrate!) _

_(oh...) (Celebrate!)_

_(oh...) (Celebrate!)_

_(oh...) (Celebrate!)_

_(oh...) (Celebrate!)__"Yo man we forgot to vamp-out"__"This ain't the end of the song?"__"No"__"Oh, man"__Find your heart and free your mind  
Let__'__s Cele-b-r-a-t-e  
If time goes by, just hit rewind  
Let__'__s Cele-b-r-a-t-e_

Soon you

_'__ll see the things you__'__ve done  
Let__'__s Cele-b-r-a-t-e  
Yes, today__'__s the day and tomorrow__'__s won  
Let__'__s Cele-b-r-a-t-e_

Free your mind, free your mind  
Let

_'__s Cele-b-r-a-t-e  
If time goes by, just hit rewind_

Find your heart and free your mind  
Let's Cele-b-r-a-t-e  
If time goes by, just hit rewind  
Let's Cele-b-r-a-t-e

Soon you'll see the things you've done  
Let's Cele-b-r-a-t-e  
Yes, today's the day and tomorrow's won  
Let's Cele-b-r-a-t-e

Free your mind, free your mind  
Let's Cele-b-r-a-t-e  
If time goes by, just hit rewind

_Yes, today's the day and tomorrow's won__  
__Let's Cele-b-r-a-t-e__Have to celebrate__  
__Sometime today__  
__Yesterday, tomorrow's another day__  
__Today is yesterday__  
__Tomorrow was today_

The song ended and the crowd that had formed broke out in applause and cheers, and the band took a bow.

"We wanna say congrats to that Stanley kid and wish him well in facing the Four! Now, let's rock people!" A girl with green hair ending in white tied in a ponytail shouted before they began another song.

"Come on you idiot, there's more to see!" I heard Rina shout as she grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"When did you get here!?" I asked over the music.

"Middle of the song, now come on, there's so many things we haven't done!" She shouted. Taisetsu and Blizz laughed at my misfortune as I was dragged through the area.

"Oh sure, don't help me or anything." I muttered to myself. The two girls laughed again as Rina stopped at a stand.  
'Might as we'll enjoy myself.' I though pulling away and standing next to Rina. She turned to me with a smile.

'After all, I have to battle the Elite Four next.'

-(ooo)- Time: 10:23pm, Location: Hotel Room, POV: 1st Person

I was sitting in my bed, drawing away as Taisetsu got ready for bed as she called it. We had gotten back only recently and she wanted to take a shower. The picture I was drawing was from today, just before I accepted the trophy. I smiled remembering how Taisetsu simply went with me and accepted the trophy with me. I heard the door open.

[Hey Stanley.] Taisetsu said walking in.

"Hey Tai. That was a quick shower."

[Well I wanted to see you again, so I got out early.] She said.

"It has been about ten minutes." I said.

[Meh.] She said walking over to my bed. [Scoot over.] She said. Knowing an argument with her is near futile, I did so and she hopped into bed with me. I put down my pencil and sketchbook and pulled her closer to me. She giggled and snuggled into me, head on my chest.

"Seriously, how did I end up with you?" I asked.

[Mike introduced us with a Pokémon Battle.] Taisetsu replied.

"I mean . . . damn it all Tai, I was trying to be romantic." I said. Taisetsu giggled.

[I know, it was fun doing that to ya.] She said. [Now we have a battle tomorrow, so get some sleep. Or else.] She said.

"Or else what?" I asked.

[Well, we could lose, or I may use Hypnosis.] She said. I sighed and turned off the light, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

-(ooo)- Time: 9:28am, Location: Main Stadium, POV: Battle.

A couple of minutes and Stanley would be facing the Elite Four. There was one thing about him that was absolutely true at this moment.

He was nervous as all hell.

[Would you calm down? We will win this.] Taisetsu said hands on her hips.

"Kinda easy for you to say. Sydney is a Dark Type user so I don't plan on you battling." Stanley said. Taisetsu sighed as she walked over to Stanley and placed her hands on his shoulders.

[Listen you, I want you to go out there, look Sydney right in the eyes, and kick his ass, can you do that for me?] She asked. Stanley took a deep breath, exhaled, and smiled. [Good.]

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Elite Four Challenge! Please welcome our Challenger, Stanley Zenex!" The announcer shouted.

[That's your cue!] Taisetsu said. Stanley started to run off but Taisetsu held him back and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks love, see ya at the end of the battle!" Stanley said running out. Taisetsu sighed happily, knowing his mind was a bit clearer now.

Stanley ran out and was greeted by cheers and applause, but he wasn't focusing on that, it was Sydney, who stood on the opposite side of the standard field he was focused on.

"The rules are simple, Sydney will use five Pokémon while Stanley will use six. Last man standing wins!"

"Hey man, the Elite Four expects a lot outta ya. Hope you can deliver." He said readying a Poke Ball.

"I'll do more than deliver. Nuregami, let's roll!" Stan ley shouted and Nuregami appeared on the field.

"Mightyena, go!" Sydney shouted and his wolf like Pokémon appeared. "Thunder Fang!" Mightyena's fangs became coated in electricity before he ran at Nuregami.

"Iron Tail." Nuregami's tail gained a metallic sheen and she slammed Mightyena into the ground before blasting him away with Brine.

"Hyper Beam!" Mightyena began charging the attack.

"Nuregami, you have to dodge it, Mirror Coat won't do a thing to a Dark type!" Nuregami nodded as Mightyena fired the attack. Nuregami swiftly dodged the attack and launched an Ice Beam at Mightyena hitting him and causing frost to accumulate on his coat.

"Assurance!" Mightyena glowed black and charged at Nuregami, slamming into her and sending her into a wall.

"Gotcha there!" Sydney shouted.

"You did, Hydro Pump!" Nuregami got up and fired a large stream of water at Mightyena, hitting the Pokémon and sending it flying back. "Now Twister!" Nuregami aimed her tail at Mightyena's falling form, and aimed a bit lower. She let out the twister and it curved up under Mightyena and sent him even higher.

"Whoa!" Sydney said as he watched his Pokémon go sky high. Nuregami smirked and used Twister to launch herself up at Mightyena. When she reached him, she did a flip with her head as the pivot point and used Iron Tail to slam Mightyena into the ground.

"Dude, that was sick!" Sydney said.

"Thanks! But we're not done! Hydro Pump!" Nuregami blasted out a large stream of water at Mightyena.

"Hyper Beam." Sydney said. Mightyena charged the attack and fired it, tearing through the Hydro Pump and slamming into Nuregami and exploding. The smoke cleared and Nuregami was glowing white with her injuries healing up.

"Aww, that's no fun." Sydney said. He shrugged and called out another order. "Thunder Fang!" Mightyena's fangs became coated in electricity and he shot forward and managed to bite Nuregami's tail, shocking her.

"Nuregami swung her tail back and forth until Mightyena let go, flinging him away. She then glowed yellow before ramming into Mightyena, sending him into a wall.

"Damn, Nuregami's got power. Mightyena, Dark Pulse!" Mightyena fired a beam of black crisscrossing rings at Nuregami. She blocked them with an Iron Tail.

"Roar!" Sydney shouted. Mightyena let out a roar, recalling Nuregami and opening a random Poke Ball.

"Latios!?" Sydney shouted. Latios had come out of his Poke Ball and was looking around.

_-I will assume a Roar attack sent me out onto the field?- _Latios questioned and Stanley nodded.

"Still, you're out, so let's battle! Dragon Pulse!" Latios charged the attack and fired it at Mightyena, causing an explosion when it hit, sending Mightyena flying.

"Just my luck to get a Legendary from Roar." Sydney said as Latios slashed Mightyena with Dragon Claw, knocking him out. Sydney recalled Mightyena.

"Oh well, should make the battle more exciting, Absol!" Sydney shouted and his Disaster Pokémon appeared with a Glare.

Latios responded with his own glare, and got ready for battle.

* * *

DWA: Bleh, crappy cliffhanger like ending because I can't concentrate. Sorry for the short chapter everyone. Anyways, the Elite Four Battles have begun, yay. Don't forget to Review and have a nice day.


	49. Elite Four (2)

DWA: Hey guys, and welcome to the conclusion of the first battle of the Elite Four! I don't have much to say though, well, except I don't own Pokémon. I do own my OC's and Plot. Blizz and Rina belong to GSlayer, Jack belongs to kyled91doc, and Chuck belongs to Pokémon Forever. Sorry this is late by the way.

Now, before I get to review replies, I know Fairy type is strong Vs. Dragons, and may be immune to them. I will not be adding Fairy type in so I can keep with the consistency of the story. Taisetsu won't randomly become immune to Dragon attacks. In short, no Fairy type.

IceSneasel: Yes Latios will have fun. But I still say it's a crappy start.

Pokémon Forever: Thanks!

GSlayer: Nice review.

Tosun: Thanks!

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 49: Elite Four (2)

"Absol, Night Slash" Absol's scythe glowed black and he ran at Latios, who flew up to avoid the attack and charged a Dragon Pulse and shot it at Absol.

"Move and use Razor Wind!" Absol dodged the attack and made a whirlwind before launching blades of air at Latios, striking the Eon Pokémon but not doing much damage.

"Thunderbolt!" Latios' body crackled with electricity and he launched it at Absol, who took the attack and cried out in pain.

"Ice Beam!" Absol fired a beam of chilling energy at Latios.

"Flamethrower!" Latios let loose a stream of fire that connected with the Ice Beam and tore straight through it, impacting Absol and sending him back. "Now Extremespeed!" Latios vanished and Absol seemed to be being hit by an invisible force, obviously Latios striking time and time again. Absol was finally hit by a Dragon Claw and Extremespeed combo, sending him into a wall.

"Absol! Aerial Ace and Shadow Ball!" Absol shakily got up and shot up at Latios, slamming into him. As Absol fell back he fired a volley of Shadow Ball at Latios, all hitting him and exploding. Absol landed on the ground but fell forward a bit, he was really weak.

"Dragon Claw." Latios shot out of the cloud with his claws glowing orange. He slashed Absol and sent him back into the wall.

"Now, make sure he's down, Thunderbolt!" Latios sent the bolt of electricity at Absol and zapped him, Absol crying out in pain until he fell unconscious. Both Stanley and Sydney returned their Pokémon.

"Wow, brutal. Cacturne, go!" Sydney shouted and his Scarecrow Pokémon appeared.

"Hakuhyo, let's roll!" Stanley shouted and his Sneasel appeared on the field.

"Nice choice. Pin Missile!" Cacturne's spikes glowed and many white missile like objects at Hakuhyo, who ran forward and did his best to avoid them, but was hit early on and the rest hit him. The smoke cleared and Hakuhyo was still standing, nary a scratch on him.

[Ya gotta hit harder than that.] Hakuhyo taunted with a smirk.

"Hakuhyo, Blizzard!" Hakuhyo let out a freezing wind that washed over Cacturne, draining his strength.

"Needle Arm!" Cacturne's arm glowed white while the spikes glowed a yellow-green and he ran at Hakuhyo.

"Ice Punch." Hakuhyo shot forward and slammed a fist of icy cold power into Cacturne's face.

"Revenge!" Sydney shouted with a smirk.

"Oh no!" Cacturne slammed his own "fist" into Hakuhyo's stomach, sending him flying back and rolling on the ground. Hakuhyo got up, but was on his knees with one hand supporting him, the other holding his stomach.

[O- *Cough* Okay. So . . . you can hit hard. I, I can *cough* I can definitely respect that.] Hakuhyo said ending off with a chuckle.

[What's so funny weasel?] Cacturne snarled

[Nothing, nothing.] Hakuhyo said as he slowly stood up.

'Hakuhyo lost a lot of energy from that Revenge attack, and definitely cannot take another hit like it. Then again, Hakuhyo would say it didn't matter to him.'

"Okay Hakuhyo, you still ready to go?" Stanley asked. Hakuhyo nodded. "Alright, Aerial Ace!" Hakuhyo shot forward and slammed into Cacturne, he then sent an Ice Punch into Cacturne's gut, throwing him back.

"Pin Missile!" Cacturne got up and launched many missile-like pins at Hakuhyo.

"Dodge and use Metal Claw!" Hakuhyo jumped to the left and ran forward, avoiding all the attacks while his claws became coated in metal and he slashed Cacturne.

"Revenge!" Cacturne pulled his fist back.

"Faint Attack!" Hakuhyo vanished before Cacturne could hit him. He reappeared behind Cacturne and slammed his back with an Ice Punch before using Aerial Ace to get away. With so many super-effective attacks, Cacturne was nearly spent.

"End it with Aerial Ace!" Hakuhyo shot forward at Cacturne. Sydney smirked as he mumbled under his breath. When Hakuhyo hit Cacturne, they both glowed purple. Cacturne was sent back and knocked out. Hakuhyo smirked, until he glowed purple for a second and fell over, unconscious as well.

"Destiny Bond is a dirty move is it not?" Sydney said as he recalled his Pokémon. "I was planning to take that Latios down with it, but your Sneasel is just as good."

"Smart." Stanley said as he recalled Hakuhyo.

"Crawdaunt!" Sydney shouted and his crustacean appeared with a glare.

"Allie, let's roll!" Stanley shouted and the technically multityped Pokémon appeared.

[Oh what, I'm fighting a little kid now?] The Crawdaunt asked in a gruff voice.

[Best be scared of this kid.] Allie said. Crawdaunt laughed and Allie flickered out of existence. She reappeared behind Crawdaunt with a yellow collar. Her body crackled with electricity and she fired it at Crawdaunt, causing him to cry out in pain.

[What the hell!?] Crawdaunt said turning around.

[I have _all_ the types at my disposal.] Allie said as her collar filtered through all the colors of the types. [Good luck winning.] She said as her collar stopped at green and she let out a shockwave of green energy, sending Crawdaunt back.

"Dark Pulse!" Sydney shouted. Crawdaunt opened his pincers and let out two beams of black crisscrossing rings at Allie.

"Protect!" Allie set up the green barrier and the attack bounced off.

"Brick Break!" Allie's collar turned orange, her tail glowed the same color, and she ran at Crawdaunt.

"Crabhammer!" Crawdaunt's pincer glowed blue and the two Pokémon's attacks collided and repelled each other. Allie landed and charged a white-blue ball of power and fired it at Crawdaunt, the Focus Blast hitting its mark and sending Crawdaunt flying.

"Gah, Guillotine!" Crawdaunt got up and charged at Allie with surprising speed and was on her in seconds.

"Allie!" Crawdaunt closed his pincers on Allie harshly.

[Gotcha.] Crawdaunt said as he held up the limp form of Allie. Then Allie lifted her head, surprising Crawdaunt.

[Endure . . . I'm not out yet.] She said as her collar turned pink and she teleported away. Allie was down on her last leg, for now. Her collar turned green and she spit up a seed that landed on Crawdaunt and vines spread over his body.

"Leech Seed, wait, Giga Drain!" Allie aimed her tail tip at Crawdaunt, who was struggling with the vines.

[When an opponent is seeded, moves like Giga Drain take more energy from the victim.] Allie said to herself as she fired the beam, which turned red upon contact and started draining energy.

"Crawdaunt!" Sydney shouted. What could he do? He was up against a Pokémon that wielded all the types.

"Allie, time to end this! Signal Beam!" Allie stopped her Giga Drain as her collar turned into an olive green and a red and blue orb formed at the tip of her tail before she fired it as a beam that impacted Crawdaunt and sent him back into a wall, knocking him out.

'Jeez, Rina would wipe the floor with this guy.' Stanley said.

"Shiftry, Leaf Storm!" Shiftry swiped its fanned hand and a storm was sent at Allie.

"Allie, Protect!" Allie set up the barrier and the storm impacted it, but did nothing to the barrier. Allie let the barrier down and her collar turned pink and she used Recover.

"Gotcha, Shadow Ball!" Shiftry charged two Shadow Balls and launched them at Allie, both impacting her and sending her back.

"Allie, Bug Buzz!" Allie's collar turned live green and she let out a screech that sounded like a horde of Beedrill was passing by. The red sound waves passed over Shiftry and he held his head in pain.

"Now X-Scissor!" Allie stopped her attack and her paws turned a light purple as she ran at Shiftry.

"Aerial Ace!" Shiftry shot at Allie and the two passed each other, both falling on their stomach. Allie Lifter her tail while looking back, the tip pointing at Shiftry.

[Nighty night.] She said as she fired a Signal Beam at Shiftry, the attack exploding on contact. Shiftry was sent into a wall and knocked out, ending the match.

"And Stanley has easily beaten Sydney and will move on to fight Spiritus later on today at sundown!" The announcer said as Sydney returned his Shiftry.

"I must be getting rusty, to be taken down so easily, shame on me. Ah well, good luck against "Spiritus," he's a tough cookie." Sydney said with a smile as he left. Stanley returned Allie and left the stadium. He saw Taisetsu, who had a smile and was shifting back and forth with her hands behind her back. Stanley sighed.

"Come here." He said with open arms. Taisetsu squealed into his mind as she gave Stanley a bear hug, minding her gem.

_-You won your first Elite Four battle!-_

"I know I did, not so damn loud Tai!" Stanley shouted. She let go with a happy grin on her face. Rina and Blizz ran into the small hallway and gave him a simple thumbs up. They were enough in tune with Taisetsu to hear the squeal.

"Way to go big guy! Sundown's at eight by the way." Rina said.

"Sheesh, eight huh? We'd better find something to do until then." Stanley said before they all left for the Pokémon Center to get Stanley's team healed up.

-(ooo)- Time: 4:07pm, Location: H.o.O Game Rec room, POV: Mike: 1st Person.

It had been a while since I took the Shards of Will and Memory, and I forgot to give them back. So I came to the hall for that purpose and heard that Uxie and Azelf were in the rec room, and so they were.

"Off the edge again!" Azelf said in frustration. It seemed she, Mew, Shaymin, and oddly Cresselia were playing Borderlands 2 in their human forms and were fighting "Terramorphous the Invincible."

"Really Azelf!?" Mew shouted. Cresselia laughed and Shaymin seemed too focused to care.

"Hey guys." I said. Uxie was the only one to come over to me in his Pokémon form.

[I assume this is about the Shards you stole.] He said with an emphasis on stole.

"I left a note saying I'd bring them back." I said getting the two shards out of my pocket.

[I seriously hope you didn't do too much with them.] He said.

"Nah, I only made someone forget some info that would have helped ES." I replied. Uxie nodded and teleported the shards away.

"Now, I'm going to go, good luck beating that guy." I said and they didn't say a thing.

[Good bye Assassin. And if you plan on taking a Legendary weapon or Legendary gear, please tell us. Azelf and I had a fit until we found the notes.] Uxie said. I nodded and left the room, heading for the transport room.

"Better get back to Evergrande, Stanley just may win this." I said walking to the Evergrande Portal.

-(ooo)- Time: 7:57pm, Location: Main Stadium, POV: 3rd Person.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the second battle of the Elite Four Challenge! In this battle, Stanley Zenex will be battling the newest member of the Four, Chuck "Spiritus" King!" The announcer shouted. Stanley and Taisetsu ran onto the field to find no one else on it.

"Where's Chuck?" Stanley asked. As if on cue, a purple mist enveloped the field and a figure formed opposite of where Stanley stood.

"Welcome Stanley, to your second battle. I remember how your Misdreavus took a direct Thunder attack from my Banette, and I saw how easily you defeated Sydney. He never really tries, but it normally goes by a lot slower. I've been looking forward to this battle for a while now. So," The mist violently washed away past Stanley, nearly knocking him off his feet. "Are you ready to face me?" Chuck said with a cocky grin.

"Indeed I am, Mystery, let's roll!" Stanley shouted and Mystery appeared.

[Hey Chuck, long time no see.] Mystery greeted happily. Chuck simply nodded as a Poké Ball appeared in his hand and he threw it, revealing a Gengar.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball!" Gengar charged the attack and shot it at Mystery, who retaliated with her own, the two attacks cancelling each other out.

"Calm Mind!" Stanley shouted. Mystery closed her eyes and started clearing her mind.

"Hmm, Dark Pulse." Gengar charged the attack and fired the beam of crisscrossing rings at Mystery. Mystery's eyes shot open and she dodged the attack. She charged a Charge Beam and fired it at Gengar, striking home and scoring the first hit of the battle. Mystery's body was crackling with electricity until it went into her gem, and she glowed red.

"Now use Shadow Ball!" Mystery began charging the attack.

"Sucker Punch." Gengar's fist glowed black and he shot at Mystery, punching her in her largest gem and sending her back.

[Cheap shot.] Mystery said.

[Of course it was.] Gengar snickered.

"Thunder wave!" Mystery gathered a small amount of electricity in her gems and fired a weak bolt at Gengar, striking the ghost and paralyzing him.

"Gotcha! Hex!" Mystery's eyes turned black and she sent a tendril of ghostly energy at Gengar, which enveloped him and started to do major damage.

"Psychic." Chuck said. Gengar's body gained a blue outline and he used the power to destroy Hex's hold. He then shot a burst of Psychic energy at Mystery, sending her back a bit.

"Mystery, Calm Mind." Mystery closed her eyes and formulated a plan as she calmed her mind. She may as well have been using Nasty Plot.

"Gengar, Thunderbolt." Gengar charged the electricity and fired it at Mystery. Mystery's eyes shot open with one difference, they were black. She was surrounded by a ghostly energy and a tendril of the same energy shot out and destroyed the Thunderbolt and engulfed Gengar, doing massive super-effective damage.

"Oh no!" Chuck shouted. He expected Mystery to dodge, then he'd use Shadow Ball to do some damage, but her using Hex was completely unexpected.

"Alright! Hold him with Psychic and give a Shadow Ball barrage!" Stanley said. Mystery's eyes went from black to blue and Gengar was held in place. Many Shadow Balls formed around Mystery and she launched them all at Gengar. They all converged and hit him, exploding on contact. Mystery's eyes returned to normal and an unconscious Gengar fell through the smoke, and was recalled by Chuck.

"Very good, very good indeed. Your use of Hex was smart, as it can do a lot of damage to Ghost types in general. But how will you handle Cofagrigrus!?" Chuck shouted and his coffin like Pokémon appeared with a sneer.

"Creepy. Mystery, Shadow Ball!" Mystery fired the ethereal orb at Cofagrigrus, who used Shadow Ball to counter.

"Mean Look." Cofagrigrus' eyes glowed purple and Mystery gained the same glow. "Now, Destiny Bond." One of Cofagrigrus' hands shot out and grabbed Mystery, and she glowed purple for a second.

"No." Stanley said to himself. He knew Mystery was done for now. No matter what he did, Mystery was going down this battle, but he had to make sure Cofagrigrus fell as well.

"Mystery, we have to take him down, even if it means you go too." Stanley said with sadness.

[Stanley, its fine. I know this is it for me. Just make sure you win against Mr. Zombie over there.] She said with a smirk.

"Not cool." Chuck said pouting.

"Thunder Wave!"

"Will-o-Wisp!" Mystery shot bolts of electricity while Cofagrigrus shot balls of ethereal fire at Mystery, the attacks cancelling each other out but a bolt passed through, as did a ball of fire. Both became afflicted with a status ailment.

"Mystery, Hex!" Mystery's eyes turned black as she was connected to Cofagrigrus by a tendril of ethereal energy.

"Do the same." Chuck said. The tendril became larger as two passing currents of ethereal energy were being sent through, and both Pokémon were in a lot of pain.

"Psychic and use Energy Ball!" Mystery broke both Hex holds and flew back to avoid a closer battle. She started to charge the ball of natural power before she burst into flames for a second, stopping her charge.

"Aha, Shadow Ball!" Cofagrigrus charged a Shadow Ball in each hand and threw them at Mystery, each hitting her as she recovered from the fire.

"Power Gem!" Mystery gathered power in her gems and fired white gems made of energy, slashing Cofagrigrus. "Now Hex!" Mystery's eyes turned black and she extended a tendril of ghostly energy and enveloped Cofagrigrus. Eventually, Cofagrigrus used Psychic to get away.

"Looks like Cofagrigrus is at half health. Curse." Chuck said. Cofagrigrus glowed red and fell unconscious. Mystery gasped as she glowed purple and screamed in pain as Destiny Bond took over. She soon fell to the pain.

"I hated doing that Stanley, but, Cofagrigrus is more for taking someone down with her." Chuck said as he recalled Cofagrigrus.

"But, she had the ability to beat Mystery, why would you sacrifice her like that?" Stanley questioned as he recalled Mystery. Chuck smiled and shrugged.

"I guess . . . I have other things on my mind." He said as his Poke Ball vanished in a purple mist, another taking its place.

"Hmm."

"Shedinja, rise up!" Chuck shouted and his Ghost/Bug type appeared, and it was a lighter color than most other Shedinja.

"Wow, it's a shiny, nice. Alright, one hit is all I need to take a Shedinja out, but the attack has to be super-effective, so, Hakuhyo, let's roll!" Stanley shouted and Hakuhyo appeared on the field.

"Smart, his Dark attacks can breach Wonder Guard, if you can hit Shedinja. Bug Buzz!" Shedinja sent out red sound waves that washed over Hakuhyo.

"Now, Endeavor!" Shedinja shot forward and slammed into Hakuhyo, sending him into a wall. He slid down and already looked like he was about to faint.

"Endeavor, it makes that target's health that of the users, and Shedinja has only one HP. Normally, Shedinja can't learn Endeavor, but I didn't get to where I am by normal strategies." Chuck said with a smirk.

[That is so cheating.] Hakuhyo said struggling to get up.

"Aerial Ace." Shedinja shot forward and slammed into Hakuhyo, knocking him out. Stanley couldn't believe Hakuhyo was taken out so easily. He recalled Hakuhyo with a sigh.

"Sorry Hakuhyo." He said putting the Quick Ball away. "This calls for some real speed and power. Latios! Let's roll!" Stanley said throwing the odd Poke Ball.

"Endeavor." Chuck said. As soon as the Poke Ball opened, Shedinja shot at Latios and slammed into him, throwing him to the ground.

[Gah! What the hell!?] Latios said as even he struggled to get up.

"Banette may be my first, but Shedinja is my best. No one's defeated him. Hell, he's about to beat a Latios! Aerial Ace!" Shedinja shot forward at Latios, who quickly got up and shot into the sky, even as hurt as he was, he was still part of the Council, a group of the most powerful Legendary Pokémon on this planet, and if you include Deoxys, on another as well.

"Recover!" Stanley shouted. Latios glowed white as he healed some of his wounds. Shedinja deactivated Aerial Ace and stopped following.

"Now Flamethrower!" Latios let loose a stream of fire at Shedinja, who put up a green barrier to protect himself.

"Now!" Latios shot forward and his claw became surrounded with ethereal energy. Shedinja had to put down the barrier and was met with the sight of a Legendary with a Shadow Claw ready. Shedinja saw no way out, so he charged Latios. The two Pokémon exchanged a blow, and fell. Shedinja landed on the ground, having tasted defeat for the first time is his years with Chuck. Latios was barley hovering, having taken another Endeavor attack.

"Well, I always knew his first defeat would have been anti-climactic. He can only take one hit after all." Chuck said as he recalled his Shedinja. Stanley recalled Latios. He didn't want to lose him to whatever was coming up.

"Two more to go Stan." Chuck said as another Poke Ball appeared out of the purple mist. "Can you muster up the strength to go on against the creatures of the afterlife?" Chuck asked.

"I have so far. Nuregami, let's roll!" Stanley shouted and his Milotic appeared.

"Haha, that's what I like to hear! Drifblim, rise up!" Chuck shouted. The balloon like Pokémon appeared.

"Drifblim, Dark Pulse!"

"Nuregami, Ice Beam!" The two charged the attacks and fired. The attacks collided and exploded, kicking up smoke.

'Stanley beat my trump card, he's already won, he just doesn't know. I'll keep it that way. Hell, maybe I can actually win!'

'Chuck will be pulling out all the stops to beat me now. Can't back down now!'

The smoke cleared, and the trainers got ready to call out their next commands.

* * *

DWA: I'm having a harder time concentrating as of late! ;A;

Mike: Emoticons? Really?

DWA: I tried to use them before but some don't work. Not in the story mind you. But yeah, concentrating has become more and more difficult. BUT I SHALL GO ON! So close to the end? No WAY am I going on hiatus. So from here on out, expect a chapter every 2 to 3 days. Don't expect anything on the weekends, but be happy if it happens. Okay my fiends Imeanfriends! . . . Yeah. Peace out guys, stay frosty in the summer heat.


	50. Elite Four (3)

DWA: Ahh to be back typing. A wonderful feeling unless you CAN'T CONCENTRATE! *Clears throat* Sorry about that. Now, we have two more Elite Four battles here, with the conclusion of our Ghost Master, Chuck, to our Ice Master (And all around grumpy lady) Glacia. Also, I looked up Latios on Bulbapedia, and found Latios can't learn Flamethrower. Bullshit he can't he's a dragon for crying out loud. So there's that, enjoy the chapter.

Also, I found an RP (Roleplaying) group on Deviantart and am part of it. It's called Poke-Apocalypse. Basically, anthro Pokémon in a zombie apocalypse. So that's one more distraction to add to the list. It's really good though, check 'em out.

JoxhnXXIII: I don't think Hakuhyo will be evolving this arc. You obviously remembered the Razor Claw he's holding, which I totally remembered he had as well ehehe. (Arceus my memory sucks) I actually had no plans for him to evolve in this arc, and everyone is asking when it will happen. Well, there's your answer. I'm happy you think I do my battles well! I've had a LOT of experience as of late. I'm actually trying to get this arc done ASAP. I'm really excited for the next arcs, especially arc 4. I have a lot of plans for that one. Anyways, thank you for all the kind words.

RockytheTyranitar: No, we don't need any more super-overpowered-near God like characters. Too many characters like that will ruin a story. You need some balance. And Mike will (Hopefully) get more spotlight in Arc 3. Cause he sure as hell isn't getting much (if any at all) in Arc 4.

Pokémon Forever: I'm getting through these Elite Four battles kinda quickly. I'm doing my best for Chuck, however.

GSlayer: Gamer nerds unite! And yes, that was to tease you Slayer, hehehe. Thanks for the entertaining review!

Mrbean236: No, Arceus has one, and you've seen it already.

Tosun: Why reread? I normally start the next Arc ASAP. I was able to get Arc 2 ready in about a day.

IcySneasel: It shall be awesome!

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 50: Elite Four (3)

"Nuregami, Hydro Pump!" Nuregami let out a large stream of water that hit Drifblim and sent it back.

"Shadow Ball." Drifblim charged the attack and sent it at Nuregami.

"Mirror Coat." Nuregami became shrouded by a shimmering glow as the Shadow Ball hit her. The glow traveled up to near her mouth as a shimmering orb. She fired it as a beam at Drifblim, hitting it and exploding on contact. The smoke was parted by a wind with black streaks that washed over Nuregami, doing damage over time while some of the streaks went back into Drifblim.

"Break outta that with Ice Beam!"

Nuregami let out a chilling beam of energy that struck home on Drifblim, stopping his attack and sending it spinning. Drifblim slowly stopped spinning with four Dark Pulses ready.

"Oh shit." Stanley said as Drifblim fired the beams of rings at Nuregami.

'It's a gamble, but fuck it.'

"Nuregami, Mirror Coat!" Nuregami set up the reflective coat and took all four attacks. The Mirror Coat formed an orb and she fired a massive beam that struck home on Drifblim, ultimately knocking it out with the force of eight Dark Pulses. Nuregami sighed and panted after taking the hit.

"Well done!" Chuck said as he returned his now fainted Drifblim. "Only one more and you get to fight the gru- I mean lovely Ice Master. Banette, rise up!" Chuck threw a Poke Ball and from it came the Banette that defeated Mystery

"Nuregami, Re-"

"Ahh, no you don't! Thunder!" Banette charged electricity and launched it at Nuregami, striking her and causing her to scream out in pain from the super effective attack. Nuregami fell, unconscious.

"Damn, Nuregami, return."

_-My turn.-_ Stanley looked behind him and saw Taisetsu with a determined look. He nodded.

"Taisetsu, let's roll." Taisetsu teleported onto the field and glared at Banette.

"Shadow Sneak!" Banette's shadow shot at Taisetsu.

"Teleport and Dark Pulse!" Taisetsu teleported behind Banette and blasted him with Dark Pulse, sending him back.

"Shadow Claw." Banette's hand became a claw of ethereal Energy and he charged Taisetsu, slashing her.

"Thunderbolt!" Taisetsu launched the bolt of electricity and threw Banette back, who quickly got up.

"Shadow Ball." Chuck said. Banette charged the attack and fired it at Tasietsu, hitting her and sending her back.

"Thunderpunch!" Taisetsu's fists became engulfed in electricity and she sprinted at Banette.

"Shadow Claw!" Both of Banette's handed became enshrouded by ethereal energy and he ran at Taisetsu. The two clashed, trying to overpower the other, but Banette was much stronger physically and pushed her back, allowing for a good slash or two at Taisetsu.

"Tai, get him away from ya!" Taisetsu let loose a psychic wave that threw Banette back. It was obvious now that distance was everything here.

"Hypnosis!" Taisetsu's eyes became outlined in red and many red rings were sent at Banette, but he stayed awake.

"Of course, Insomnia. I was hoping it had Frisk." Stanley said.

"Sorry bro. Will-o-Wisp!" Banette unzipped its mouth and launched ethereal fireballs at Taisetsu, and she was hit by them, and burned.

"I guess it's our turn for our ability to work." Stanley said. Taisetsu sent a white beam at Banette that hit him, but didn't do anything, until both Pokémon became engulfed in flames for a second.

"Aww crap, Synchronize." Chuck said and Stanley nodded.

"Taisetsu, we're sticking with Special attacks here on out, Thunderbolt!" Taisetsu fired the bolt of electricity at Banette, who dodged and fired off a Thunder, and Taisetsu set up a Light Screen and block the attack with some difficulty. The burn marks steamed, apparently there weren't as bad as they originally thought, but it still hurt.

"Banette, Shadow Ball!" Banette charged the attack and threw it at Taisetsu. Taisetsu's Light Screen blocked the attack, but cracked.

"Taisetsu, Dark Pulse!" Taisetsu charged the attack and fired it at Banette, striking him.

"Hex!" Banette's eyes turned black and a ghostly power shot from him, shattering the Light Screen and enveloping Taisetsu.

"Tai!" Stanley shouted. She was hurting too much to concentrate on teleporting, and was unable to really do anything.

"I'd say she's done."

[No, way!] Taisetsu glowed blue and sent out a weak Psychic, pushing the Hex hold away just enough for her to teleport behind Banette.

"Mental Bombardment!" Taisetsu closed her eyes and her mind expanded from her as a rainbow field, engulfing Banette and causing him to hold his head in pain as Taisetsu rapidly drain his remaining energy, it wasn't long before Banette fell unconscious.

"And that's it! Stanley has beaten Chuck and will fight Glacia bright and early at 7:00am tomorrow morning!" The announcer shouted. Taisetsu teleported over to Stanley while Chuck recalled Banette, smiling while doing so.

"Congrats Stan, good luck to ya." Chuck said and he was surrounded by a purple mist. He had vanished. Stanley nodded and headed for his hotel room.

-(ooo)- Time: 9:58 Location: Hotel Room, POV: Stanley, 1st Person.

"Wow, two more fights and I get to face Wallace." I said.

"Should be easy, he's got a Water dominant team. Kalos and Latios should be more than enough." Rina said.

"First I have to get through Glacia, and she has an Ice dominant team."

_-Me, Nuregami, Hakuhyo, Allie and Mystery should be more than enough. Our two Dragons are not a good choice.-_ Taisetsu said. I nodded.

"Yeah I know. Let's get some sleep. We'll need it." I said. Taisetsu nodded and we all went to bed.

-(ooo)- Next day, 7:00am, Location: Main Stadium, POV: Battle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the next round of the Elite Four!" The announcer shouted and the crowd cheered.

"Welcome back Stanley as he takes on our very own Ice Type master Glacia!" Both Trainers walked onto the field, which was a field of ice. It looked like the rock type field covered in ice. Stanley had a smile of confidence, and Glacia simply had a glare.

"Sydney and Chuck are fools to let you get this far, this is where you fall." Glacia said taking out a Pokeball.

"Well, I guess I have to prove you wrong." Stanley said.

"Hmph, Glalie, stop them cold." Glacia said and she sent out her Ice type Pokémon.

"Alright, Mystery, let's roll!" Stanley shouted doing his signature throw and calling out his Ghost type.

"Glalie, Ice Beam." Between Glalie's two horns, a ball of light blue energy formed and shot a beam of cold energy at Mystery. Mystery charged electricity in her largest gem and fired it at the Ice Beam, the two attacks cancelling each other out.

"Nice Mystery, now, Thunder Wave!" Mystery shot a small bolt of electricity that hit Glalie and paralyzed him.

"Grrr, Glalie, freeze it with Sheer Cold!" Glalie charged the attack and shot a thin beam at Mystery, who easily moved out of the way and used Hex on Glalie, surrounding them both in ethereal energy. Glalie taking a good amount of damage.

"Blizzard." Glaile let out a chilling wind that washed over Mystery, stopping Hex.

"Damn."

"Now use Dark Pulse." Glaile opened its mouth and charged a ball or crisscrossing black rings before firing them as a beam. Mystery was hit by the attack and sent back.

"Mystery, Shadow Ball!" Mystery charged the ethereal blob and threw it at Glalie, the attack exploding on contact and throwing Glalie back.

"Calm mind." Stanley said quietly. Better if Glacia didn't know about the stat increase. Mystery closed her eyes and started raising her special stats.

"Glalie, try again!" Glalie got up and fired the Dark Pulse. Mystery took the hit, and was able to stay put thanks to her stat increases. "What!?"

"Power Gem!" Mystery opened her eyes and charged the attack, she then fired many white gems made of energy that slashed into Glalie, doing massive damage thanks to Mystery's stat increases.

"Now Energy Ball!" Mystery charged the attack of natural power and threw it at Glalie, exploding and knocking out Glalie rather swiftly.

"How was Glalie defeated to easily?" Glaica asked herself.

"Mystery has been using Calm Mind, so her stats were boosted." Stanley said. Glacia glare at Stanley and threw another Poke Ball.

"Beartic, stop him cold!" She shouted as her bear like Pokémon appeared.

"We got this Mystery, Power Gem!" Mystery fired the many gems at Beartic.

"Dodge and use Night Slash." Beartic ducked under the attack and his claws glowed black as he slashed Mystery sending her back.

[Gah, he's strong, that hurt much more than Glalie's Dark Pulse.] Mystery said.

"Then we gotta weaken him, Will-o-Wisp!" Mystery let loose a flurry of whitish-purple fireballs at Beartic.

"Ha. Stone Edge." Beartic flashed and rings of jagged rocks orbited him. He fired the rocks and they tore through the Will-o-Wisp, carrying the flames with them and hit Mystery with a vengeance. They did a lot of damage and burned her.

[AAHHH, the hell!?] She said as she felt her own attack burn her. Beartic smirked and activated Night Slash and jumped at her, hitting her and slamming her into the ground. Mystery got up but was wincing from the burn.

"Mystery, fight later, return." Stanley said recalling Mystery.

"Smart move." Glacia said with a victorious smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face! Hakuhyo, let's roll!" Stanley said, shocking Glacia.

"I know you don't like me Glacia, why? I don't care. I want this battle over with, and I will pass you." Stanley said.

"Hmm, smart. Superpower." Beartic roared and ran at Hakuhyo.

"Get ready Hakuhyo." Beartic was on top of Hakuhyo in a few seconds. "Now!" Hakuhyo sprinted to the right, his claws giving him traction on the ice. Bearti slammed the ice, cracking it.

"Aerial Ace and X-Scissor!" Hakuhyo turned on a dime and shot at Bearitc, slamming into his side and then using X-Scissor before Bearitc punched him away. Hakuhyo hit the ice and flipped, using his claws to stop.

[Nice hit big guy, but you're slow.] Hakuhyo sprinted forward with his claws glowing black. Beartic ran at Hakuhyo, also using Night Slash. The two clashed, but Hakuhyo was able to flip onto Beartic's arms and slash his face a couple times before using his shoulders to get behind him.

[Or agile. Just a big brute.] Hakuhyo said turning and holding up a claw that glinted in the early morning sun. Beartic growled at the taunting and ran at Hakuhyo with Superpower active. Beartic brought his arms up and then down at Hakuhyo, who jumped back, making sure to scrape hic claws on the ice.

"Hakuhyo, Metal Claw!" Hakuhyo ran forward and his claws became coated in metal as he ran at an enraged Beartic.

"Stop it with Icicle Crash." Bearitic roared and formed an Icicle in his hand, throwing it at Hakuhyo with force. Hakuhyo broke it with a well-timed slash. He then was able to slash Beartic multiple times before he was knocked away.

[Gah, stay still little weasel!] Beartic roared.

[Slim up and I won't have to.] Hakuhyo retorted. Beartic roared, enraged at the annoying Sneasel.

"Brick Break!" Hakuho jumped up and his claw glowed orange. He brought it down on the beasts head, doing super effective damage, and knocking it out. Hakuhyo smirked as he landed on the ground. Glacia returned her Beartic with a scowl.

"Heh, Hakuhyo was too fast for the guy." Stanley said shrugging.

"Cloyster." Glacia said and her bivalve like Pokémon appeared floating in midair. Hakuhyo got ready for combat. He knew how Cloyster fought, his time on that island taught him enough.

"Spike Cannon!" Cloyster's spikes glowed and he shot many spikes at Hakuhyo that all hit him and sent him back. "Signal Beam." Cloyster's main spike shot a red and blue beam that hit Hakuhyo and sent him into a wall. Stanley looked at Hakuhyo and he stood. He looked at Stanley and shook his head. Stanley nodded and recalled Hakuhyo.

"Odd, what happened to his bravado?" Glacia said with a smirk.

"It went away when he knew he couldn't touch Cloyster with his Physical attacks. Allie, let's roll!" Stanley shouted and Allie appeared. Glacia glared at the Eevee, and Allie glared back before she smirked and flickered from existence. Cloyster retreated into its shell. Allie reappeared on Cloyster.

[Surprise.] Allie said as her collar turned yellow and she shocked Cloyster through his shell. Cloyster started shaking and spinning, but Allie kept shocking until she was thrown off. Cloyster opened his shell and held a glare for Allie.

"Allie, Energy Ball!" Allie's collar turned green and she charged the attack, firing it at Cloyster. It was destroyed by Closyter's Ice Beam. Allie smirked.

[I think I'm getting really lucky. Time for something called Seed Flare!] Allie took in a deep breath as pollution entered her body. She coughed as she started to feel sick. She took on a determined look.

[RrrrrrAAAHHHH!] She exclaimed and a wave of light shot out from her and it washed over Cloyster and shot him back into a wall.

"What in the world?" Glacia said stunned. That was the signature move of Shaymin. She's seen it used by a young girl with a Shaymin. Cloyster shot past her and shot and Ice Beam at Allie. Allie jumped away, but was visibly tired from using Seed Flare.

"Allie, are you okay?" Allie looked back to Stanley and nodded. She slid down the ice to avoid another Ice Beam and shot an Energy Ball at Cloyster, hitting it and sending it back. Cloyster was at ends meet, after all, it was very weak to special attacks.

"Allie, Thunderbolt!" Allie's collar turned yellow and she launched a bolt of electricity straight at Cloyster's face, striking it and doing massive critical damage and knocking him out. Allie was panting heavily.

"Allie, are you sure you're okay?" Stanley asked as Cloyster was recalled by Glacia, who was rather miffed.

'How is this little brat winning against me so easily!? I should be destroying him!' While Glacia worried about her already lowered respectability as an Elite Four Member, Allie had told Stanley that discovering new powerful moves take a toll on her.

"Well let's get you rested up, return Allie." Stanley said and he recalled Allie.

"Glaceon, go!" Glacia shouted and the Ice type Eeveelution appeared with a glare to match Glacia's

"Yeesh, it looks pissed."

["She" looks pissed! Stupid human!] The Glaceon shouted.

"Okay then, Nuregami, you're up!" Stanley shouted and Nuregami appeared on the field.

"Shadow Ball." Glaceon charged the ethereal ball and fired it at Nuregami, who actibated Mirror Coat and took the attack. The shine that covered her body turned onto a sphere that was fired as a beam that slammed into Glaceon, pushing her back on the ice.

"Nuregami, Hydro Pump!" Nuregami let loose a large stream of water at Glaceon.

"Ice Beam." Glaceon shot a chilling beam at the Hydro Pump and froze it in midair, water that was touching the ground keeping it up.

[Smart, I like that.] Nuregami activated an Iron Tail and smashed the frozen attack, causing a shower of ice to cover her approach. She swiftly appeared in front of Glaceon and slammed her tail into Glaceon's side and sending her aside while the ice landed on the ground.

"Hyper Beam!" Glaceon charged the powerful attack and fired it. Nuregami set up another Mirror coat and took the attack. The smoke was quickly cleared when a Mirror Coat beam shot through the smoke and slammed into Glaceon, sending it into a wall.

"This seems too easy Glacia, Chuck gave me a harder time than you! Nuregami, Brine into Hydro Pump!" Nuregami let loose a stream of salty water that kept Glaceon against the wall, and it quickly turned into a Hydro Pump, sealing the deal and knocking Glaceon out.

'She's angry, and making bad calls. No wonder this is so easy. She can't think straight.'

"Walrein, take them down!" Glacia growled.

"Nuregami, return. Taisetsu, let's roll." Stanley said as he recalled Nuregami and Taisetsu walked on the field.

"Walrein, Ice Beam!" Walrein charged the attack and fired it at Taiaetsu, who set up a Light Screen.

_-What are you trying to do? Freeze me? That won't work.-_ Taisetsu said with a frown. She teleported behind Walrein and fired a Thunderbolt, shocking the Ice/Water Type.

"Rgg, Surf!" Walrein turned around and summoned a massive wave that was going straight at Taisetsu.

-_Oh shit!-_ She shouted as she teleported out of the way and behind Walrein again.

"Hypnosis!" Taisetsu's eyes became outlined in red and she sent hypnotic waves at Walrein, making him fall asleep as they passed him. "Dream Eater!" Taisetsu's eyes flashed red and she sent out a transparent version of herself that passed through Walrein and did a lot of damage, while healing Taisetsu. Even if she didn't need it. Walrein woke up because of the pain.

"Aurora Beam!" Walrein sent out a rainbow beam that hit Taisetsu and sent her back a bit. She smiled as she brought up her hands, one with a Shadow Ball, the other crackling with electricity. She fired the Shadow Ball and then the Thunderbolt, creating-

_-Shadow Volt!-_ Taisetsu named the attack. The attack slammed into Walrein.

"RRR, Walrein, Ice Fang!" Walrein slid across the ice, tusks glowing with cold energy.

"Psy Strength and Thunderpunch." Taisetsu gained a blue outline and ran at Walrein with electrified fists. She dodged Walrein and punched his chest with an uppercut, surprising some by sending the walrus into the air. Taisetsu jumped up and followed the Pokémon, doing a front flip and slamming Walrein into the ice with a downwards kick. On her way down, Taisetsu fired a Focus Blast, the attack exploding near Walrein and sending him into a wall, unconscious.

"WOW! Glacia was utterly destroyed by Stanley! He will be fighting Drake at Noon today, be there for the spectacle!" The announcer said. Glacia said nothing as she recalled Walrein and walked out of the stadium. Stanley did the same, already contemplating his next team. He was going up against a Dragon Master, so, why not use his Dragons?

* * *

DWA: UUUUGGGGHHHH! Mind, why you so easily distracted!?

Mike: Calm down.

DWA: Sorry. Okay guys, Drake is next, then the Champion battle! Almost done guys, I wanna get to Arc 3! My question is, do you? By the way, next chapter may be a bit shorter than most. Just the way I have thing set up. Sorry, the chapter after it will be worth it. Don't forget to review!


	51. Elite Four (4)

DWA: Hey guys, so today, we have the battle verses Drake, and then . . . not much else. This may be a short chapter, seeing as I'm getting kinda lazy, summer and all ya know? Anyways, Enjoy! Ps: I've had enough of the damn battles!

Extra: Oh Arceus that RP group is too much fun. You can see some of my work on there, I'm DarkBladeAssassin (Darkwolfassassin was taken V.V). Just look up my name or an easy way is to look up Mismagius Anthro on DA. (I got bored) If you see Reiko Blackthorn as an App for Poke-Apocalypse, click on it, a link to the group should be there. (They aren't looking for members anymore though. For now.)

Blade: Been awhile, DWA does not own Pokémon, just his OC's and plot. Jack belongs to kyled91doc, Blizz and Rina belong to GSlayer, and Chuck belongs to Pokémon Forever.

Pokémon Forever: Why would I kill off Chuck!? He needs to help coordinate the fight against ES in Hoenn.

Tosun: Fair enough.

GSlayer: Yeah Glacia was always a bitch. Thanks for the compliment, as always, and get that sketch to me when you can!

RockytheTyranitar: Umm, no. The hell goes through your mind?

TheAceMT: Well let me thank you for the kind words. I think by now everyone has a good guess, so I won't say anything in case some don't. The next arc will take place in Kanto dear friend.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 51: Elite Four (4)

-(ooo)- Time: 12:02pm, Location: Main Stadium, POV: Battle

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the last of the Elite Four, Stanley Vs. Drake!" The announcer shouted Stanley ran out on the field with Taisetsu, people cheering for him to win, or lose. Drake walked out onto the field, a seemingly nice glare on his face.

"Stanley! I do apologize for Glacia's behavior. She hasn't been herself as of late. I hope for a great battle! Go, Dragonair!" Drake shouted and his serpentine Dragon appeared on the rock field.

"Thanks. And I hope for a good battle too! Hakuhyo, let's roll!" Stanley shouted and Hakuhyo appeared.

[Well hello there Dragon.] Hakuhyo said getting ready to fight.

[ . . . ] Dragonair opened its mouth and let loose a stream of fire at Hakuhyo, catching him of guard and throwing him back.

[Okay bitch, bring it on.] Hakuhyo said standing and running at Dragonair with an Ice Punch ready.

"Iron Tail." Dragonair's tail became coated in metal and it swiftly swiped its tail and slammed into Hakuhyo, sending him off to the side. Hakuhyo stood and vanished. He reappeared above Dragonair and slammed his fist into Dragonair's head. Dragonair used her tail to swat him away.

"Hmm, Dragon Rage." A glow came from Dragonair's orb and she fired a bluish fire at Hakuhyo, and he managed to dodge the attack and sent out a Blizzard, washing over Dragonair and sapping its strength.

"Flamethrower!" Dragonair let loose a stream of fire at Hakuhyo, stopping his blizzard as he ducked to the left to avoid it.

"Hakuhyo, Hone Claws and use Faint Attack!" Hakuhyo quickly sharpened his claws and vanished. He reappeared behind Dragonair and slashed it, jumping back before its Iron Tail hit him.

"Dragon Rage." Dragonair's orb glowed blue and it fired a blue stream of flames at Hakuhyo, hitting him and blasting him back.

"Hakuhyo, Assurance!" Hakuhyo's claws glowed black and the energy made an extension to his claws. He ran at Dragonair and slashed it, doing a lot of damage.

"Iron Tail!" Dragonair coated its tail in metal and swung it, but Hakuhyo ducked under it and used Ice Punch, damaging Dragonair even further. Dragonair retaliated with another Iron Tail whipping Hakuhyo and causing him to go flying and land roughly on the ground.

"Hakuhyo!"

[I'm good!] Hakuhyo said standing up. Hakuhyo activated Assurance and added the power of a Night Slash to it, running at Dragonair and slashing it, doing major damage.

"Stronger than I expected. Thunder Wave." Dragonair sent a small bolt of electricity at Hakuhyo, who made sure to dodge it before he sent a Blizzard at the dragon, further draining it. Dragonair was tired.

"End it Hakuhyo, Ice Punch!" Hakuhyo activated the attack, icy energy forming on his fists. He sprinted at Dragonair, avoiding the streams of fire it was sending at him. He got to Dragonair and did a double uppercut, slamming into Dragonair's chin, sending it flying. When it landed, it was obvious it was knocked out. Drake recalled it without a word.

"Well done, well done. Altaria, let's go!" Drake said and he sent out his Dragon/Flying type. "Double edge!" Altaria shot at Hakuhyo glowing white. It slammed into Hakuhyo and the impact sent him flying into a wall.

[Now I'm not so good.] Hakuhyo said as he slid down the wall. Stanley quickly recalled him.

"Thanks Hakuhyo. Alright Drake, you wanna battle in the air? Fine by me. Kalos, let's roll!" Stanley shouted and his Salamence appeared in the skies with Altaria.

"Aerial Ace." Altaria shot at Kalos at high speeds, but Kalos was able to set up a Protect, stopping the attack and causing Altaria to bounce back.

"Now!" Kalos charged a Dragon Pulse and fired it at Altaria, hitting the bird and sending it down. Kalos smirked as she charged a Dragon Claw and charged at Altaria.

"Dragonbreath." Altaria quickly straightened out and shot green flames at Kalos, hitting her, but not stopping her as she charged through the fire, shocking Altaria and Drake. Kalos slashed Altaria and sent the bird to the ground, hitting the dirt harshly.

"Dragon Dance!" Altaria got up and flew into the sky, doing spins and glowing red as it ascended.

"Stone Edge!" Kalos flashed and jagged stones started orbiting her. She fired the stones at Altaria, who was hit by the attack, but endured it.

'Stronger than his Dragonair.'

"Dragon Rush!" Drake called out and Altaria became engulfed by a blue Aura Dragon and charged at Kalos.

"Kalos!" Kalos roared as the same thing happened to her, only the dragon was larger and the two crashed into each other, causing a massive explosion, sending both Dragon types back, but they stayed airborne.

"Amazing power! Double Edge!" Altaria charged at Kalos while glowing blue.

"Zen Headbutt!" Kalos' forehead glowed a transparent blue and she charged at Altaria.

"Kalos has much more power than an Altaria!" Stanley shouted as the two clashed and Altaria was flung back.

"Now Stone Edge to end it!" Kalos flashed jagged stones orbited her and she sent the rocks at Altaria, hitting the bird and knocking it out.

"Stunning power, absolutely stunning. You have raised her well Zenex." Drake said smiling. Stanley chuckled while rubbing his head.

"Stop, I just trained her like I would anyone else on my team." Stanley replied.

"Even so good boy. Flygon, fight!" Drake shouted and his Flygon appeared in the skies with Kalos, the two dragons growling at one another.

"Flygon, Hyper Beam!" Flygon charged the attack and fired it, Kalos reacted quickly and copied the Flygon, the attack colliding and exploding. Kalos was able to recover quickly and activated a Dragon Claw and charged Flygon, slashing the Mystic Pokémon and sending it back.

"Haha, Rock Slide!" Drake said smiling. Flygon looked quizzically at its trainer but shrugged and executed the attack, rocks shooting up from the ground and hitting Kalos.

"Having fun over there!? Dragon Pulse!" Kalos charged the green-blue orb and fired it at Flygon, who flew to the left to avoid it. Kalos coated her wings in steel and shot at Flygon, hitting it and throwing it back.

"Indeed, not many make it to me, and a good battle is always refreshing! Flygon, Dragon Claw!" Flygon's claws turned orange and it charged Kalos, slashing her across the side of her body.

"Kalos, Steel Wing!" Kalos coated her wings in steel and flew at Flygon, who flew away from the powerful Pseudo –Legendary. Kalos ended her attack and fired a Hyper Beam, hitting Flygon in the back and sending it to the ground, where it simply dug a hole. Kalos slowly flew over the field, looking for any sign of the Flygon. Flygon burst from the ground with a Dragon Claw ready and slashed Kalos and flew away.

"Kalos, after it!" Kalos made a swift 180 and gave chase to Flygon. She charged a Dragon Pulse and fired it, the green-blue orb hitting Flygon and causing it to lose altitude. "Now Hyper Beam!" While Flygon was recovering, Kalos charged the attack and fired it, the beam of destructive power hitting Flygon and exploding, sending it to the ground and knocking it out.

"I think this battle was decided long ago, but that's no reason to stop!" Drake said as he recalled Flygon. "Drudiggon, let's fight!" Drake shouted and the new Dragon appeared with a roar.

"Kalos, return." Stanley said as he recalled Kalos. "You've battled well girl, take a rest. Taisetsu, let's roll!" Stanley said and Taisetsu teleported onto the field, ready to fight.

"Ahh, your best against one of my best. Drudiggon, Shadow Claw!" Drudiggon's claw became engulfed in ethereal energy and he ran at Taisetsu, although he was a bit slow.

_-Too easy.-_ Taisetsu said as she teleported behind Drudiggon and blasted him with a psychic pulse, deactivating the Shadow Claw. Taisetsu then charged a Shadow Ball and fired it, hitting Drudiggon. Drudiggon stood and turned with a glare.

"Night Slash!" Drudiggon's claws glowed black as he ran at Taisetsu with much more speed and slashed her. She was pushed back, but stood up. She winced but shrugged it off.

"Taisetsu, Dark Pulse!" Taisetsu charged the attack and fired it, hitting Drudiggon and sending him into a wall. Drudiggon got up and shook his head to clear his thoughts. Taisetsu had already launched a Focus Blast that rammed into Drudiggon, exploding on contact.

"Giga Impact!" Drudiggon stood and roared, a transparent purple aura surrounding him, and he shot forward at Taisetsu.

"Psy Strength!" Taisetsu became outlined in blue, and she put both arms in front of her.

_-I hope this works.-_ Taisetsu said nervously as Drudiggon came closer. She braced for the impact, and Drudiggon hit her, but she was barely able to stop his advance.

[WH-what!?]

[Surprise.] Taisetsu said before flinging Drudiggon up and jumping after him, giving him a number of punches and kicks before punching him down to the dirt. Drudiggon hit the ground while Taisetsu landed gracefully. Drudiggon started to get up, but was struggling.

"I don't think so. Hypnosis." Taisetsu was looking at her scrapped knuckles from Druddigon's Rough Skin before teleporting in front of the Dragon.

_-Sleep.-_ She said before sending hypnotic waves at him, causing him to fall asleep. She then used Dream Eater, her eye flashed red and a spectral form of her flew through Drudiggon, knocking him out. The scrapes on Taisetsu's knuckles vanished.

_-Much better!-_She said with a smile.

"Taisetsu, return." Stanley said with a sigh. Taisetsu giggled and teleported back behind Stanley.

"Well done, Taisetsu is the example of a powerful and confident Pokémon!" Drake said getting out another Poke Ball after recalling Drudiggon.

"More like over confident." Stanley said looking back. Taisetsu smiled back at him.

"Well then, Salamence, let us fight!" Drake shouted and his Salamence appeared with a roar.

"Alright, Latios, let's roll!" Stanley shouted and his Eon Legendary appeared.

"I was hoping to fight him, let us make this a battle to remember. Hyper Beam!" Salamence fired the beam of energy, and Latios quickly did the same, only his attack rippled with power. The two collided and made a massive explosion. Latios saw an opportunity and used Extremespeed to ram into Salamence, sending the dragon back.

"Dragon Claw!" Both trainers called out. The two dragons used the same attack and clashed, but Latios won out against the Pseudo Legendary, breaking contact and slashing again.

"Dragonbreath!" Salamence backed off and sent green flames at Latios, which were repelled when Latios' eyes became outlined in blue, the fire bouncing off of a Psychic shield.

"Luster Purge!" Latios charged a purplish white orb near his open mouth and fired a beam at Salamence, hitting the dragon and sending it straight to the ground.

"Salamence, Crunch!" Salamence got up and shot at Latios, fangs glowing black.

"Psychic!" Latios' eyes became outlined in blue and so was Salamence. Salamence was sent straight back down to the ground.

"Dragonbreath!" Salamence blew green flames at Latios, who easily dodged the attack and shot an Ice Beam at Salamence, hitting the Dragon and freezing it, as well as knocking it out.

"And Stanley has beaten Drake, earning him the chance to face Wallace, the Hoenn Champion!" The announcer said. Stanley smiled as Latios floated down with a smile.

_-Congratulations Stanley.-_ He said.

"Thanks."

"The battle will take place at 7:00pm, today! Join us at the time for a most exciting battle.

Stanley smiled as he recalled Latios and walked out of the stadium.

-(ooo)- Time: 6:55pm, Location, Main Stadium, POV: Battle

Stanley was waiting patiently for Wallace as all the fans screamed his name, and Wallace's. He was smiling but in his head, he was nervous as all hell.

"And here is your champion, Wallace!" The Announcer said and Wallace walked out with a smile. He opened his mouth to talk, but was cut off.

"Wallace! Take five man!" Someone shouted. A Flygon zipped by at high speeds with someone riding it. It ascended and did a nose dive, the man jumping off in front of Wallace, the Flygon landing on the battlefield with a glare that made my blood run cold.

"And who . . . ahh. Yes sir." Wallace said bowing.

"Wallace, what have I said about the bowing? Now, Stanley Zenex, I have one question, and one question only. Are you ready to face the real champ!?" The man said turning around and revealing him to be Mike.

-(o)- Littleroot High

"HOLY SHIT MIKE'S GONNA BATTLE STANLEY!?" Someone said, summing up everyone's thoughts.

"No way, even at your level Stan, you can't win against him." Lily said sadly.

-(o)- Main Stadium

'WHAT!? WHOA WAIT WHAT!?' Stanley screeched in his mind as the crowd went crazy at the real champions sudden appearance.

"So Stanley, do you still want to battle?" Mike asked with a smirk.

[Come on, show us what ya got?] His female Flygon said. Stan ley was frozen, honestly scared, then remembered, this is what he wanted! He took a deep breath, and smiled.

"You want a battle Mike? You got one! Kalos, let's roll!" Stanley shouted and Kalos appeared with a roar.

"Excellent." Mike said smiling.

* * *

DWA: I'm so sorry for the late and short chapter! Honestly I am! I've had trouble concentrating, and the RP group is a lot of fun. Plus I'm starting to hate battles, I mean, how many have I done since I started the League?

Ahh well, I think a chapter every three days is what's its becoming. I'll always try for two, but . . . yeah. See ya next time guys! Don't forget to review!


	52. Mike Vs Stanley: Assassin Vs Resonance

DWA: Oh shit guys, Stanley vs Mike is here. Now remember, Mike has been training himself and his team the entire time in Hoenn, so don't think just because Stanley is a resonance soul, he'll have an easy time. (Last true Pokémon battle of the Arc thank Arceus)

PS: OMG I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! I want to hurt myself for it. T^T You guys patiently waited six damn days for this. The summer is kicking my butt. I have that RP group which is hella fun, Borderlands and other Xbox stuff, and I watch a lotta youtube. Please everyone, forgive my laziness and shit. I BEG FOR FORGIVENESS! As you can see I am quite sorry.

I don't own Pokémon, just my plot and OC's. Jack belongs to kyled91doc, Blizz and Rina belong to GSlayer, and Chuck belongs to Pokémon Forever

RockytheTyranitar: No not really

TheAceMT: Probably not, I post stories because I can, not because of an event or holiday. Obviously I will have other stories, but at my leisure.

TheGreatT: Boring is right with 16 in a row.

GSlayer: *Salutes back.*

Tosun: Well, not everything is set in stone. Hehe.

Pokémon Forever: Welcome back!

Chapter 52: Mike Vs Stanley: Assassin Vs Resonance

* * *

"Kalos, Steel Wing!" Stanley shouted. Kalos coated her wings in steel and shot at Skye, who swiftly took flight.

"Skye, follow suit." Skye coated her wings in steel and did a 180, charging at Kalos, while Kalos charged at her. The two dragons collided and Kalos was sent screaming to the ground, creating a small crater on impact.

"Kalos!" Stanley called out.

"Skye, Dragon Pulse!" Skye charged the blue-green orb of draconic power and fired it, the attack hitting Kalos and causing an explosion.

"Hyper Beam!" Stanley shouted. From the smoke the red beam came, it hit Skye with force and caused an explosion. Kalos flew out of the smoke, as did Skye.

"Heh, Skye, Wasteland!" Skye roared and glowed a tan color as a massive sandstorm engulfed the stadium.

"Jeez!" Stanley said trying to brave the harsh winds, he saw Kalos land, unable to fly in the shifting winds.

Skye smirked as Kalos landed. Using the sands, she camouflaged herself and flew near Kalos.

[I see you. Hehehe.] Skye said as she circled Kalos.

[Gahh, mind trick won't work Flygon.] Kalos growled. Skye giggled.

[Oh really? Is it because you're a powerful Salamence? It doesn't matter Kalos. You can't beat a Doombringer.] Skye said. Kalos roared in frustration, she wanted a head on fight, not hide and seek. Skye smirked as she formed a Sand Spear, and threw it at Kalos, the attack purposely landing beside her. Kalos turned swiftly and fired a Dragon Pulse which got lost in the storm.

[Aww, you missed.] Skye said giggling. Kalos adjusted her aim and fired another Dragon Pulse, this one hitting Skye.

[Gotcha.] Skye smiled and lightened the storm.

[Come and face me Kalos. Show me the power of a Resonance Salamence.] She said. Kalos growled and roared, creating a Dragon Rush and charging at Skye. Skye roared and created her own Dragon Rush, the two dragons clashed and the attacks caused an explosion, sending them back.

"Skye, Draco Meteor!" Skye glowed orange as an orange ball appeared between her antenna. She threw her head down and balls or draconic energy flew at Kalos, some passing her, others impacting her, doing a lot of damage.

"Kalos, Steel Wing!" Kalos coated her wings in steel and charged Skye, striking her but barely fazing her.

"Skye, Dragon Claw." Skye's claws turned orange as she shot at Kalos and slashed her multiple times, doing major damage.

"You're good Zenex, but don't think the entire time I vanished I hadn't trained at all. Skye, Psychic and then use Dragon Claw to finish it!" Skye smirked as her eyes became outlined in blue and so did Kalos. Kalos was stopped in midair, and Skye's claws glowed orange and became elongated. She charged Kalos and stabbed her with her energy made claws, causing immense pain to Kalos, and knocking her out. Kalos hit the ground while Skye landed near her, with a smirk on her face.

"K-Kalos." Stanley said, shocked at Kalos's defeat.

"Stanley, is that all you've got? Skye, return." Mike said recalling his Flygon. Stanley leered at Mike.

"No way! Hakuhyo, let's roll!" Stanley shouted.

"Hmm, Leaf, front and center!" Mike shouted and his Leafeon appeared.

[Name's Leaf, pleasure to meet you Sneasel.] Leaf said smiling.

[Hakuhyo.]

"Hakuhyo, Ice Punch!" Hakuhyo sprinted forward with his fist enshrouded in an icy energy. Leaf smirked as she vanished, a puff of smoke where she once stood. Hakuhyo stopped and looked around for Leaf. Leaf reappeared behind Hakuhyo, a Leaf Blade ready.

[Hi there.] She said. Hakuhyo spun around to get a Leaf Blade that sent him flying back. Leaf ran forward with another Leaf Blade ready. Hakuhyo landed but fired off a Blizzard, causing Leaf to stop, stunned that he was able to get the attack off before she reached him. Hakuhyo stood up and used Aerial Ace, slamming into Leaf before he used Ice Punch, damaging her further.

[Gah, nice hits Hakuhyo.] Leaf said before she charged Hakuhyo, paws glowing a whitish purple color and slashing Hakuhyo in an "X" pattern. Hakuhyo was sent back quite a bit.

"Assurance!" Hakuhyo's claws turned black and extended, and he sprinted at Leaf, slashing her with the claws. Leaf jumped back and glared at Hakuhyo.

[I've already had enough of you!] Leaf glowed green and rose up on her hind legs before screaming out and slamming the ground, causing large thorny vines to grow from the ground.

[Aww shit.] Hakuhyo said as he started to run away from the attack as the vines slammed into the ground behind him. The vines sprouted up around him, and started to close in. Hakuhyo jumped up and used night slash on one of the vines as he jumped on another, using it to escape the deathtrap. The vines retreated into the ground and Leaf was panting.

[You're . . . fast . . . I respect that.] Leaf said. Hakuhyo smirked.

[Thanks, but flattery will get you nowhere.] Hakuhyo said activating a night slash and charging at Lea, slashing her as he ran past. Leaf winced in pain.

[Damn, I can't go on like this. He's really quick and unpredictable.] She looked to Mike, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Okay. Nature's Rebellion!" Leaf cried out as a green shockwave fired out and plants started growing all around, including small trees, the arena had turned into a miniature forest. Leaf was sitting on a giant flower.

["Welcome to the Rebellious Forest."] Mike and Leaf said. Hakuhyo was looking around, amazed that a Leafeon could change the battlefield in such a way.

[Careful, the forest holds as much danger as beauty.] Blades of grass glowed green and shot out from the ground slashing Hakuhyo.

[Gah, rrgghh.] Hakuhyo activated Assurance and ran at Leaf. Leaf giggled as the flower glowed pink and many small petals were sent at Hakuhyo, blasting him back.

[In hear, anything is my weapon. Flowers can use Giga Drain, Solarbeam, and Petal Dance. Leaves and grass can use Leaf Blade, and I am synced with the forest, I _am_ the forest.] Leaf said smirking. Hakuhyo stood with a slightly scared look. The flower Leaf was sitting on started to glow as it absorbed sunlight. Leaf hopped off and her eyes flashed green. The grass under Hakuhyo wrapped around his ankles and vines wrapped around his wrists, constricting him.

"So sorry Hakuhyo, guess you couldn't handle the forest." Leaf said. The flower she was sitting on took aim and fired a massive Solarbeam. Gitting Hakuhyo and exploding, sending Hakuhyo flying back and into a wall behind Stanley. Leaf fell onto the ground, nearly unconscious.

[Uff, takes too much outta me.] She said as Stanley recalled Hakuhyo.

"Nice try buddy." Stanley said smiling. Mike recalled Leaf.

"Thanks for the help sis." He pocketed the Luxury Ball and pulled out another. "Ready?" He asked and Stanley nodded.

"Mystery! Let's roll!" Stanley shouted and Mystery appeared.

"Dusk, front and center." Mike said and his Dusknoir appeared.

[A battle of spirits, let us make it one to remember.] Dusk said. Mystery glared at Dusk and fired a Shadow Ball that hit Dusk and exploded. The smoke cleared and Dusk was unmoved. Dusk charged two Shadow Ball's and threw them at Mystery, one contacting and sending Mystery flying back.

"Mystery, Thunder Wave!" Mystery's largest gem crackled and shot a small bolt of electricity that hit Dusk and paralyzed him. "Now Hex!" Mystery's eyes turned black and ghostly energy shot at Dusk, hitting him and causing the sparks of electricity to turn black. Dusk squinted in pain.

"Thunder." Dusk's antenna crackled with electricity and he launched a massive bolt of electricity at Mystery and hit her, Mystery screaming out in pain from the attack, and ending the Hex.

"Mystery!"

"Dark Pulse." Mike said. Dusk charged two orbs of rings and fired them as beams, both hitting Mystery and sending her flying into the wall. Mystery was barely able to stay floating.

"Energy Ball!" Mystery charged the attack and fired it. Dusk launched a Shadow Punch, destroying the Energy Ball with an ethereal fist. A second Shadow Punch hit Mystery and pinned her to the wall.

"Spirit Strike." Dusk's eye and antenna flashed purple and a spirit, humanoid and faceless, appeared and charged at Mystery. The spirit hit Mystery and exploded. Mystery slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"M-Mystery." Stanley said. He went into this battle with confidence, and it was being shattered. Mike's team has twice as much power than his, if even! Mike recalled Dusk.

"Do you want to forfeit?" Mike asked with a smirk. Stanley glared.

"No way! Allie, let's go!" Stanley shouted and the Poke-Child of Legends appeared. Mike smiled.

"Yes, just what I wanted. Mag, front and center!" Mike shouted and Mag appeared on the field.

"Allie, Water Pulse!" Allie's collar turned blue and she fired a ball of water at Mag. The attack hit him and he was pushed back a bit.

[So the kitty has claws huh. Well Child of Legends, how can you handle the heat?] Mag asked as he raised his arms. He then launched twin streams of fire at Allie, striking her and pushing her back.

[Ahh, that hurt, and I'm a Water type. Muddy Water!] Allie cried out and a wave of brown water was sent out at Mag, washing over him, but he stood strong with his arms crossed. The wave ended and Mag uncrossed his arms with a smirk. He ran forward and his "hands" glowed orange and crackled with electricity, and he jumped up.

"Thunder Break!" Allie jumped out of the way at the last second and Mag slammed the ground,, causing a crater. Mag stood and ran at Allie, swiping and trying to hit Allie, but she was doing a good job at dodging the attacks, then, she vanished. Mag stopped moving and was looking around. Allie reappeared behind Mag, who spun around and hit Allie in the gut, sending her flying back.

[You think that trick will work on me?] Mag asked as he aimed an arm cannon at Allie, who was struggling to get her breath. Allie's collar turned a sandy yellow and she dug underground. Allie came up under Mag and struck his gut, but he was able to endure the hit and blast Allie with a Flamethrower.

"No way, even Allie has a slim chance at beating his Pokémon." Stanley said in worry.

"Mag, let's show them our power! Blast Burn!" Mag glowed red and he aimed both arm cannons at Allie, and he let loose a hellstorm of fire that engulfed Allie. When the attack ended, Allie was on the ground, burnt and her fur blackened. And yet, she stood and was panting heavily. Mag smiled.

[I'm surprised you were able to endure that. I mean-]

[Shut up. Just. Shut. UP!] Allie shouted blasting a Hydro Pump at Mag and blasting him back. Allie opened her eyes, and they were blood red. Stanley's eyes widened and he pulled out her Luxury Ball.

"Allie, Return!" Stanley shouted, recalling the Eevee. "Allie forfeits. She can't battle properly in that state." Stanley said putting away the Luxury Ball. Mike nodded.

"Smart choice Stanley. Not because she would have lost, but you knew she was a danger to everyone enraged. Mag, return." Mike said recalling Mag. Mike brought out another Luxury Ball.

"Ready?" He asked. Stanley nodded.

"Darkrai, front and center!"

"Latios, let's roll!"

Both Legendary Pokémon appeared on the field, and smiled.

[Latios, long time no see huh?] Darkrai said. Latios nodded.

[Indeed Darkrai. I hope for a good fight.] Latios replied.

"Dark Pulse!" Darkrai charged the attack and fired it, Latios flying out of the way. Darkrai gave chase and fired Shadow Balls at the Psychic Dragon. Latios looked back and fired a Dragon Pulse, hitting Darkrai but not stopping him, or slowing him down. In fact, Darkrai sped up with Shadow Claw ready and slashed Latios. The two kept at this game of attack and retaliate for a while, until Latios changed it up.

[I think this has gotten boring. Freeze!] He shouted firing an Ice Beam hitting Darkrai and freezing his right arm.

[That was a bad pun.] Darkrai said getting lower to the ground as Latios charged at him with Extremespeed. He hit Darkrai and sent him flying into the wall, shattering the ice. Darkrai growled as he turned into a shadow and traveled across the wall, Latios keeping an eye on him at all times. Suddenly, Darkrai shot at Latios and slammed into him, shoving him into the ground.

"Now, Dark Void!" Darkrai charged a black orb and fired it, encasing Latios in a larger orb and forcing him to sleep, and have nightmares.

[Gotcha.] Darkrai said extending his legs so he wouldn't have to float. His eye flashed red and he sent an ethereal version of him at Latios, it passed through him and caused his eyes to snap open while Darkrai healed some of his wounds, and retracted his legs. Latios got up, but was visibly weaker from all the super effective attacks he had taken earlier.

[Give up Latios?] Darkrai asked.

[Never.] He replied.

[Shame. I'll have to do this the easy way. I can do something you haven't learned how to do.] Darkrai said. A black Aura appeared around him, twisting and warping. Darkrai charged a Shadow Claw, but the energy was warped as well. [I can release my Legendary powers in full.]

[Wh-what!?] Latios said. That meant he was able to project his Legendary essence, it's what made any Legendary a part of the council, and gave them massive power over the others of their species. Darkrai shot forward like he was using Aerial Ace and slammed his claw into Latios, sending him flying into a wall. Darkrai then charged a Dark Pulse and fired it, the black Aura encompassing the attack and hitting Latios, causing him to cry out in pain.

"End it Darkrai. Shadow Ball." Darkrai charged a large Shadow Ball and fired it, the attack hitting Latios and knocking him out in an explosion.

"Latios . . . nice work." Stanley said recalling his Legendary Dragon. Mike recalled Darkrai.

"Stanley, you have one left, I have five. Do you really think you can win?" Mike asked. Stanley glared at Mike.

"I know I can't but I can damn well try. Taisetsu, let's roll." Stanley said and Taisetsu teleported onto the field. Mike smiled.

"That's what I like to hear. Never give up. Blade, front and center." Mike said and a Luxury Ball on his belt opened on its own and his Gallade appeared on the field.

[Hey there, name's Blade.]

[Taisetsu, let's just fight.] Blade shrugged and teleported behind Taisetsu and immediately slashed her with a Night Slash, pushing her forward. Taisetsu swiftly turned and fired a Shadow Ball and hit Blade, the attack pushing him back a little.

[Girl's got fight.] Blade said.

[More than you know.] Taisetsu said. She charged a Dark Pulse and fired it, Blade crossing his arms and blocking the attack. He then charged a Night Cut and shot two arcs of Dark and Psychic energy at Taisetsu, they hit her and blasted her back. Taisetsu stood and sent a Psychic wave at Blade, who set up a Psychic barrier and stopped the attack.

[You may be a Gardevoir, but you are much weaker than me in Psychic capabilities.] Blade said smirking.

[If not Psychic, what about Physical!?] Taisetsu gained a blue outline and sped at Blade, punching him square in the face and sent him spinning and into a wall. He teleported out and shook his head.

[Well then. One, ow. Two, you pack quite the punch little lady.] Blade said.

[I'm much more than meets the eye.] Taisetsu said and she started using Hypnosis.

[That was a terrible pun by the way.] Blade said as the Hypnosis attack passed him by and did nothing. [Try harder next time.] Blade teleported in front of Taisetsu and used Close Combat, striking Taisetsu fast and hard, ending off with a harsh blow to the gut, sending her reeling back and skidding on the ground. She was holding her stomach as she tried to recover from the harsh blow.

[Too much girly?] Blade said smirking. Taisetsu stood up and raised her fists, her eyes were not visible due to how she held her head down. She shot forward and basically used Close Combat and ended it with a roundhouse kick to the face.

[What is it with you and my face!?] Blade asked as he stood. Taisetsu said nothing and launched a Thunderbolt at Blade, who ducked, and then jumped over another.

"Taisetsu?" Stanley asked. She didn't seem to hear him as she tried to hit Blade with Thunderbolt.

[Hey, Tai, your trainer wants you.] Blade said stopping. Taisetsu stopped as well, but suddenly fired a Shadow Ball and hit Blade, sending him back. Blade quickly got up and glared at Taisetsu.

[Okay bitch, you really wanna go!?] Blade shouted and covered his arm blades in Psychic/Grass/Dark energy, elongating them a few inches. [Blade's Fury!] He shouted and he ran at Taisetsu. Taisetsu raised her fists, but couldn't block the first hit and took the full brunt of Blade's Fury, a combination of Leaf Blade, Night Slash, Psycho Cut, and Close Combat. Blade sent a strong punch to her chest, and sent her flying back. Blade smirked as his attack powered down. Then Taisetsu did something that surprised everyone.

She got right back up, and held up her head, her eyes were glowing white, and she wore a scowl.

"Oh no." Stanley said in fear. Taisetsu held up a hand, and the ground was torn up in a straight line until it reached Blade, a geyser of Psychic power erupted and sent Blade flying, only to be sent back down by a burst of Psychic energy, hitting the ground so hard as to create a crater. Blade hopped out of the crater and looked in confusion at the Gardevoir.

[The hell is with this girl?] Blade asked himself as he got ready. Taisetsu fired a powerful Thunderbolt that scorched the ground Blade was standing on before he teleported. Blade appeared behind Taisetsu and slashed her with Night Slash. Taisetsu turned and blasted him with a powerful Psychic, sending him into a wall. A thin line of blood came from Taisetsu's closed lips.

"No no no. How bad is she pushing herself?" Stanley asked himself.

" . . ." Mike was astonished, he had no clue Taisetsu held this power within her, or at least, not of this caliber. He then noticed the blood on her lips. "It comes with a price, her own health." Mike said. He looked at Stanley, who seemed grief stricken.

'I . . . I can't let her suffer like this. She's showing so much power at the cost of her own life energies. I won't allow it. I promised her I'd stop this, even if it costs me a win. I guess Mike is way outta my league.

" . . . Taisetsu, return." Stanley said, recalling Taisetsu, and forfeiting the match. Blade sat down.

[Never have I been so happy someone forfeited.] Blade said.

-(o)- POV: Stanley, 1st Person

"It seems as though Stanley forfeits the match, leaving Mike as the Champion!" The announcer shouted. But that didn't matter to me, what mattered was Taisetsu. I heard Mike recall Blade and he teleported in front of me.

"Allow me to be of assistance Zenex." Mike said and suddenly, we were in the Pokémon Center. Mike waved a hand at the Center's counter. "Go on, Taisetsu need your help. She could be near death. I'll gather your companion while you wait." He said and he vanished. I looked at the Love Ball in my hands and ran up to Nurse Joy.

"I saw the battle, and Mike . . . well he told me what to do, Chansey will handle your team, I'll handle your Gardevoir." Nurse Joy said grabbing the Luxury Ball and running to the back room. I gave my other Poke Balls to Chansey, who put them in the healing machine.

"I'm back." I looked to my left and saw Rina, Blizz and Mike, standing there. "And I'm sure she'll be fine." Mike said with a smile.

"You have a lot to answer for Mike." Rina said. Mike nodded with a smile.

"I'm sure I do. But before that, I have to ask you a favor." Mike's smile turned into a serious expression. "Not as a Trainer, or Champion. But as an Assassin. In two days' time, we shall be breaking out a high priority Engulfing Shadows prisoner." Mike started.

"We!?" Blizz interrupted.

"Yes, you're not the only ones he's asked." A voice said. I looked to my right, and Ashley of the Sinnoh Elite Four, and Chuck, where standing there. "He wants to know if you'll accompany us."

"Decide later Stanley. For now, worry only about Taisetsu." Mike started to walk away, with the two supernaturally powered Elite Four Members flanking him. "Oh and by the way, my request goes out to Rina as well. Have a good day." Mike said. And just like that, he left, like it was a perfectly normal conversation.

But like he said, I was too worried about Taisetsu to care.

* * *

DWA: OH MY GOD! What is wrong with me making you all wait so long!? I don't want to feel your wrath, so I hope you enjoyed, and leave a review.  
I wish it was a bit longer but hey, it's Mike he's fighting. And I did so many battles, you lose your taste for 'em ya know?


	53. The Assassin's Order

DWA: Hey guys, sorry about this but I think I'm going to be doing a once a week chapter thing until further notice. So chapters are to be expected every Friday, Saturday, or Sunday.

I don't own Pokémon, only my plot and OC's Rina and Blizz belong to GSlayer, Jack belongs to kyled91doc, and Chuck belongs to Pokémon forever.

IcySneasel: Well he technically took Leaf down.

RockytheTyranitar: I may actually consider that…

Pokémon Forever: I'll do my best. And Mike way stronger than Stanley, Lily saw it coming.

Tosun: My job isn't to impress, it's to entertain, to keep you reading. You want to see more, so I've done my job. And Mike was training a lot during his own time.

Ominouseevee: Rina has been training to control her Aura, and for the artifact, no comment.

Mrbean236: Doin' my best!

theAceMT: Well Mike wasn't sitting on his ass the entire time. He was training.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 53: The Assassin's Order.

-(ooo)- Time: 3:07am, Location: Evergrande PKMN CNTR, POV: Stanley 1st Person.

Whatever dream I was having was gone, vanished, I don't even remember if I was dreaming. For now, I was standing in a familiar looking meadow.

"Hey Stanley." I turned to the voice and saw Taisetsu standing there, hands behind her and with a smile.

"Tai . . . you okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'll be fine, I'm much stronger than that little Kirlia I was the last time this happened." She said with a smile as she walked over. I sighed with relief.

"I though you may have come to say good bye." I said chuckling. She shook her head.

"That won't happen for a long time Stanley. I love you too much to die now." She said with a smile as she grabbed my hand and intertwined her fingers with mine.

"You don't take this very seriously." I said frowning.

"Sorry, I just want you to stop worrying. I'm stronger than a human, no offence-"

"None taken." I replied.

"- so a trip to the hospital for what I did isn't a big deal." She finished.

" . . . It's not just that. Mike has a request for us." I said. She tilted her head.

"What do you mean?"

"He wants us to help him break a friend out of an ES base. I'm not sure if I-"

"Go Stanley, but don't leave without me, I'd feel betrayed." She said.

"Wh-what! You expect me to bring you along!?" I shouted to her. She let go of my hands and put hers on her hips.

"Yes I do, if you die I'm going with you, I said I'm with you always!" She said. I sighed.

"I know Tai, but I just want you to be safe." She let her arms fall to her side and brought one up and caressed my check.

"Then protect me on the battlefield, be my gallant knight, blocking the killing blow with that amazing bow of yours. And then you'd receive a gift." She said. I was blushing badly.

"A-and what is that gift?" I asked. She smiled and brought her lips to mine, and I easily returned the kiss. She pulled away.

"That, and a bit more." She said with a wink.

"Let me guess, it's a secret." I said. She nodded. I sighed.

"I expected as much." I said making her giggle. "Fine, I'll bring you along. But be very careful, okay?"

"Of course Stanley, I'll be careful. Op, wakey wakey. See you soon." She said and vanished.

"I don't like the tone of her voice . . ."

-(o)- 8:03am

I woke up on the floor of the center with people looking at me.

"Uhh, odd dream, sorry." Stanley said standing up and going to the counter.

"May I have Taisetsu's room key and the rest of my team?" I asked the Nurse Joy. She nodded and placed the Poke Balls and key on the table. I thanked her and went to Taisetsu's room, and opened the door. Taisetsu was sitting upright and looking out the window into the morning sky, the sunlight making her shine.

"Whoa." I breathed. She turned to me with a smile.

_-Good morning sunshine! How are you?-_ She asked with a smile. I walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Stop scaring me like that." I said. She giggled and wrapped her arms around me as well.

_-I can only do so much Stan. But I'll try.-_ She said. I nodded and pulled back.

"How do you feel?" I asked. Taisetsu stood out of the bed and stretched.

_-Much better than before. I guess I needed a bit of sleep.- _She said smiling. I chuckled.

"Right. Come on, we should tell Rina and Blizz our plans." I said. She nodded and I signed her out of the Center, and head for the hotel room, it was our last free day there, so we intended on leaving soon.

-(o)- Hotel room

"So . . . run it by me again." Rina said.

"For the last time, I'm helping Mike with what he wants, and I'm taking Taisetsu with me. I'm leaving my Pokémon in your care until I get back within a day's time. Should I not return, release my team, but keep Allie. She needs someone with her." I said repeating myself. Rina was glaring at me.

"You okay?" I asked.

"WHY ARE YOU NOT TAKING US!?" She screamed at me, shocking me and causing me to fall down.

"Wh-what!?" I asked.

"We want to go too asshole." Blizz replied.

"B-but, girls I can't put you through this." I replied.

"Deal with it. We're coming along, whether you like it or not." Rina said. I stood up.

"I don't want to put you in danger."

"WE DON'T CARE!" The girls screamed at me.

"We want to help you, in any way we can. You were thrust into something you want no part in, and as your companions, we were to." Rina said.

"You can't get rid of us that easily." Blizz said with a wink. I looked at the two and suddenly wrapped them in a hug.

"You two are so stupid-"

"HEY!"

"-but, thanks. A lot." I said pulling back. Rina and Blizz smiled.

"No problem dude. So how do we find Mike?" Rina asked.

_-I'll help with that.-_ A gruff voice said . I looked around and saw a Darkrai rising from the Shadows. It was Mike's Darkrai.

_-You have decided to help Mike, correct?-_ We all nodded. _-Good. Come outside and follow me.-_ Darkrai said and he returned to the shadows. We gathered our gear and checked out of the Hotel and went outside. A man with a frayed black trench coat, and white hair was standing there.

"Please, follow me." He said and began walking. We decided he must be Darkrai as a human and followed him. It took almost an hour to get to a clearing in the forest. There was a table in the middle of the clearing.

"Ahh, so you came, excellent!" Mike's voice said as he came into the clearing. "Sorry for not being here, I was . . . occupied.

"You mean getting frisky with Cass?" Darkrai said.

"EEH!?" Rina exclaimed, and I agree, what the hell!?

"Screw you Darkrai." Mike said as Darkrai chuckled.

"Just saying man." Darkrai said leaning on a tree. Cassidy came into the clearing shortly after with a smile.

"Hello Stanley." She said. Chuck and Ashley came too, in clouds of their elements. I was nervous to be around them all at once.

"So, Rina, what are you capable of?" Mike asked.

"Well, for hurting Taisetsu, this!" She shouted firing an Aura Sphere. Mike caught it and the sphere turned an evil black and blood red.

"Well done." Mike said as the Sphere faded away. "And Blizz?" Mike asked. Blizz reached into the bag and brought out her staff, and extended it.

"Very interesting." Cassidy said. Mike nodded in agreement.

"Can we start this?" Ashley asked. Mike nodded and motioned us over, and we all gathered around the table.

"So, who's doing what?" Chuck said.

"We're breaking up into teams of two, well, one team of four and two of two." Mike said. It was clear who was in each team, they arrived together. "Me and Cassidy will go after files regarding future plans ES has. Chuck, you and Ashley will go to the security room. You'll need this to shut down security." Mike slid over a USB drive to Chuck, who took it and pocketed it.

"And us?" I asked.

"When security is down, you'll free Max. On the way, pick up his Poke Balls. You'll each get a map of the area on your Poke-Systems, whatever they may be." Everyone nodded as they checked their devices, and received the map.

"Our primary objective is getting Max out. He's been in captivity for a year at this point. Ashley, what's your spy say?"

"He says it's the same as ever. Lazy days. Things are picking up though. We should go at night. Sneak around as much as possible." She said. "And save his ass." Mike nodded.

"He'll get out. I promise. We're all good on the plan?" Mike asked. No one had any objection, so he smiled.

"Tonight, we let ES know there are people willing to fight back."

-(ooo)- Time: 10:23pm, Location: Forest outside of ES Hoenn HQ, POV: 3rd Person.

It was a calm night, the stars were shining against the clear sky and a full moon was out. Suddenly, four figures sped across the moon, four Dragons. Mike and company were speeding towards the Hoenn base at high speed, Mike on Skye in front, Cassidy on Garuda flanking his left, Stanley and Taisetsu on Kalos on his right, and Rina and Blizz on Latios behind them, they were in a diamond formation. The base came into view, and old military base, and they landed outside of it, Ashley and chuck appearing as they landed. All the dragons were recalled to their Poke Balls.

"Are we all ready?" Mike asked. Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. The area where Max was being held was on the other side of the complex. So Stanley and company had quite the walk. Ashley and Chuck had a short walk, and Mike and Cass was in the middle, the jobs would go in order.

-(o)- Ashley and Chuck

The two avoided the spotlights and ran up to the security building, two guards protecting the entrance.

"Ready?" Chuck asked looking around the corner. A stream of sand blew past him, his question being answered as it wrapped around one man's neck. Chuck's hand became engulfed in ethereal energy, and the same energy surrounded the other man's neck, suffocating them and in the end, killing them. Their bodies vanished in an ethereal smoke.

"Time to move." Ashley said running ahead and opening the door to the building. Chuck quickly followed. The two swiftly moved down the halls, avoiding each camera until they reached one of the two security control rooms.

Ashley opened the door and walked up behind one of the men.

"Guard team? Hello? Anyone there?" He said as Chuck walked up to the other.

"Not anymore." Ashley said. The man turned in his chair.

"Holy crap!" Ashley stabbed the man in the heart with a knife made of sand. Chuck grabbed the other man's head and killed him with a lethal pulse of ethereal energy.

"Go, I'll stay here, contact me by radio when you're ready to deactivate it. Stupid people designed it like a video game" Ashley said sitting down as tendrils of sand formed around her. Chuck laughed and ran out of the room, still avoiding the cameras.

'Ashley can handle herself, I know I can too.' He thought to himself as he moved around the base. He came to the second room. He quietly opened the door to find one security operator asleep, the other awake.

"Sweet." He whispered. His fist clouded with ethereal energy and he walked up behind the one who was awake and punched him in the back, ethereal energy blasting out the front side of his body

"Huh, wh-what?" The other man said starting to wake up from the sound of the other's death. Chuck created a knife of ethereal energy and stabbed the man in the heart, and shoved him off the chair and got on the radio to the other control room.

"Ash, I'm ready." He said hand on the button.

"Ready. 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . now!" Chuck slammed his hand on the button and the screens went blank. Chucked looked outside the room and none of the cameras were active, security was silently shut down.

Their part was done, time to go.

-(o)- Mike and Cass.

Mike was lucky the buildings where one story or so high, easy to jump on. He was standing over two grunts guarding the entrance to the building. He used his psychic abilities to grab their knives and gave one to Cassidy, who was up there with him.

"Remember Assassin's Creed?" He asked with a smirk. Cassidy nodded. The two jumped and landed on the men, stabbing the knives through their trachea, and slowly killed them as their lungs filled with blood. The bodies teleported and mike entered the building, Cassidy behind him. He looked at the cameras and they weren't on a swivel.

"Makes our job ten times easier." Mike said and began running down the halls, most grunts were asleep, making getting around that much easier. The two turned a corner and nearly ran into someone.

" . . . Danny." Mike said. Danny was just as surprised to see Mike and Cassidy, but got a knife ready. Cassidy readied a fire spell.

"Easy Danny, or you'll be nothing but ash." She said smiling. Danny backed up a bit as Mike ran past.

'Thanks Cass, he can't hurt you, you'll kill him before then.'

Mike ran down the halls until he came upon the sever room. He ran inside and found a central computer, and started looking for any new plans.

"What are you hiding ES?"

-(o)- Stanley and company

Stanley, Taisetsu, Rina and Blizz ran up to the building where Max was being held, the entrance was guarded by two grunts. Stanley called on the Lati Bow and it materialized in his hands. Blizz had the strap for the Staff, and took it off her back, extending it. Stanley readied and arrow, and shot. Taisetsu appeared behind one guy and stabbed him with her psychic rapier while the other guy fell to an arrow to the head.

"Nnn . . ." Rina moaned. She still wasn't exactly okay with all this. Stanley ran down and quietly opened the door, seeing no one, he ran inside, the others following. Stanley turned a corner and bumbed into a grunt.

"Oww, hey wa . . . intruder!?" The man exclaimed and got up to run. Blizz jumped in front of him and shoved the spear end of the staff into the man's gut, pulled out, aimed the other end at his face and blasted him with Aura, the shock ending his life. Blizz extended a paw to Stanley, who took it.

"Thanks Blizz." Stanley said. Blizz nodded and ran down the hall. The rest followed him. They fought some grunts, and came upon the door to the prisoner block.

"HOLD IT!" A voice said, they all looked to the left and Rina glared at the new comer.

"Where do you think you're going?" Snow said.

"You . . . Stanley, I can't kill anyone yet, but I can damn sure kick her ass, go get Max, I'll hold her off." She said. Staley and the others nodded, but Blizz stayed as well, just in case.

"I'll beat your ass techno girl." Rina said and snow smirked.

"Good luck." She said and her helmet assembled on her head. "You'll need it."

Stanley ran down the prison complex, looking for Max's cell. Suddenly a Ninetales jumped in front of him. Stanley readied his bow just in case.

"Wait Ninetales!" A voice said from above. Stanley looked up and saw a man jumped down and look at him.

"Do you know Ashley?" He asked. Stanley nodded but kept his bow ready.

"I'm her inside spy! I know the code to Max's Cell, come with me!" He said, Stanley nodded again and lowered his bow, running after the man and his Fire Type. They got to a cell and he stopped.

"Max!" He called out. From the shadows came a man, who looked rather well for being imprisoned.

"Is it time Brian?" He asked. Brian nodded and put in the code, opening the door.

"Time to go!" He said and ran down the way they came, must be a one exit area.

"Come on Tai!" Stanley said, then alarms started ringing.

"Shit! RUN!" Brian shouted getting out a pistol. they ran out the door and Rina looked to be losing the fight and Blizz was pointing at Snow with her staff.

"Back off." She said, Snow looked ready to fight. Stanley shot an arrow and in midflight the arrow head turned into a white orb, exploding on contact and creating an energy draining mist.

"We gotta run!" Stanley said. Blizz helped Rina up and they all ran down the halls, the sound of heavy footfall catching up. They got out the door and where surrounded.

"No!" Brain shouted.

"Well well well, look who's a little backstabber." A familiar voice said. Out of the half circle of grunts came a buff man with a combat shotgun, James.

"I knew it was right to feel bad about him." Stanley said.

"Brian, I have to congratulate you, you almost pulled this off. Unfortunately, this is where you all die." He said raising his shotgun at Stanley.

Time slowed down as the shotgun went off and the pellets flew at Stanley, Taisetsu didn't have time to do anything, no one did.

Well, no one in the original group.

From a shadow, Darkrai came up and with a shield of shadow, blocking the pellets. He then used Psychic to knock everyone on their backs

[Now Mew!] Darkrai shouted. Mew appeared, did a flip, and they appeared in a clearing they had passed over on the way, the rest where already there.

"Good thing we had a back-up plan, thanks Mew." Mike said

[Of course Mike, happy to help!] Mew said happily and vanished. Stanley fell to his knees and was panting.

[Stanley!] Taisetsu said running to his side.

"I'm okay . . . just . . . calming down." He said.

"He'll be fine, it was a close call for all of us, we had trouble when the alarms went off." Chuck said.

"Max, good to see you alive and well, and you must be Brian." Mike said. The two nodded.

"Max, we'll get you home tomorrow, for now, we need to rest." Stanley was ready for that, he had been training all day, and fell asleep on the spot.

* * *

DWA: Crappy rushed chapter is crappy. Sorry guys, I really felt like I let you down. I'm doing my best, but it's hard to concentrate. Please review!


	54. Get Ready For The Next One

DWA: Hey guys, I know this will be late, it's the last chapter. Now, I wanted to do a video, but Youtube was being a bitch and wouldn't let me upload what I had recorded, sorry guys. Anyways, I'll let Latios do the disclaimer.

Latios: "Let," right. Okay, DWA does not own Pokémon, only his OC's and plot. Jack belongs to kyled91doc, Blizz and Rina belong to GSlayer, and Chuck Belongs to Pokémon Forever

Tosun: Yeah I'm alive, and yes the length is down, I can't concentrate so I rush. I don't think I've heard of the Forgotten Realms series . . .

theAceMT: Aww thanks! Ideas kinda pop into my head, I've been improvising everything but the main story line since early in Arc 1. I take the ideas that pop up and use them as one time things or incorporate them into the story line. I'm glad you like my story so much, Arc three is coming very soon!

The Great T: . . . it's been action since like . . . forever ago. Jeez man . . .

* * *

Chapter 54: Get Ready For The Next One.

-(ooo)- Time: 11:09am, Location: Petalburg City, POV: Stanley: 1st Person.

We all walked up to the Maple residence, Ashley and Chuck having left a long time ago, and Brian going back to his Gym on Cinnabar Island. Mike knocked on the door and Norman opened it.

"Mike? Wha . . . M-Max . . ." He said in disbelief. Max rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey Dad." He said. Mike moved out of the way as Norman tackled his son in a hug.

"Y-you're okay." He said smiling and in tears. Max hugged back.

"I've gone through worse. Before you thank Arceus, thank Mike and his friends." Max said. Norman straightened his posture.

"All of you, thank you so much." Norman said.

"Just doing our job Norman. Helping fight ES in any way possible." Mike said.

"We're happy to help Max." Cassidy said. Norman then spotted me and my group.

"Wait, you three are a part of this?" He asked. I nodded and looked around. Seeing no one, materialized my bow.

"I'm kinda special, and this bow is my weapon. Taisetsu has a Psychic Rapier, and, I shouldn't go on." I said absorbing the bow. Norman stared at me in astonishment.

"Wow, you're so young." He said.

"Don't make me feel worse for dragging them into this please." Mike said.

"Dick." Rina said smirking.

"M-Max!?" We heard May shout. She ran past Norman and tackled Max to the ground, behind her, Caroline was in tears of joy. "YOU'RE OKAY!" May shouted in joy.

"SIS! I CAN'T BREATH! I WON'T BE OKAY IN A COUPLE SECONDS!" He screamed out. May got off him but was smiling with tears coming from her eyes.

"S-sorry." She said wiping away the tears. Max regained his breath.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." He said smiling. Caroline came out with a smile, but tears were coming from her eyes as well.

"Mike, and all his friends, we're in your debt." She said.

"The only payment I ask for is to help me in my fight to keep ES from winning this fight. You and all the other Gym Leaders keep Hoenn free you hear?" Mike asked. Caroline nodded.

"We'll leave you to your reunion." Cassidy said. The four nodded and we all left, walking towards Littleroot.

-(o)- Time: 12:03pm.

"So, ready to face your town?" Mike asked.

"Huh?" I replied.

"You've gotta be famous, you're my first official challenge for my title here in Hoenn. I may have beat you, but the fact I chose to battle you, means a lot to the public." Mike said. I swallowed a newly gained lump in my mouth.

"Great." I said. Taisetsu put her hand on my shoulder.

_-I'll be here to teleport you away if you need to.-_ She said with a smile.

"Better bring us along." Blizz said. I chuckled.

"I'll be sure to." I said.

"There it is, Littleroot Town." Cassidy said.

"I'd ask you to a race but, I'm sure I'd win." Muke said chuckling.

"Is that a challenge mister Champion?" Rina said in a mocking tone. Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe, who's asking?"

"Me, no powers, just run. READYSETGO!" Rina shouted running ahead. Mike shook his head and ran after her, his figure nearly caught up with Rina in a few seconds.

"Does he normally do this?" Blizz asked.

"No, not really." Cassidy said. "We'd better catch up." Cassidy said running ahead, same with Blizz. I shrugged and ran after them as well. When we got to the town limits Rina was shouting at Mike.

"You cheated."

"I did no such thing. I have been fighting for years, you can't say I cheated cause I'm faster than an Aura Guardian."

"I can so!"

"Rina! Shut up already." I said walking up to her. "He has a point, he's been fighting for a long time, and then there's his status."

"Bullshit." She muttered.

"Incoming little sister." Blizz said.

"Huh, ooh cr-" I was cut off because my little sister tackled me into the dirt with a hug.

"STANLEY! YOU'RE BACK! You're the talk of the town! You made it so far but when Mike challenged you we knew there was no way but we still rooted for you and everything and-" I cut her off by putting my hand on her mouth.

"Breath, and please, speak slower." I said. She got off me and I was able to stand.

"What I'm saying is welcome home brother. Come on!" She said grabbing me and pulling me away. The others followed.

"Always getting pulled in to things huh Stan?" Rina said.

"Shut up." I retorted. We rounded a corner and basically everyone from school was there, and shouted "Welcome back!"

" . . . Not sure how to react . . ." I said.

"You could say thanks for the party, they took the time to set it all up." Mike said. I chuckled sheepishly.

"Right. Guys, you didn't have to all meet up like this." I said.

"Oh come on!"

"You have no idea how crazy the last couple of days were!"

"Dude, the town was cheering for you and Rina the entire time!"

I stared in bewilderment; they never stopped cheering for me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Taisetsu smiling at me.

"I'd say they always had faith since the day I gave you Taisetsu, and from ten I had been looking forward to that battle." Mike said smiling.

"You may have lost, but you were the first person to officially try and take Mike's title in battle with him." Rina said.

"Take that with a smile Zenex." Cassidy said. I sighed happily.

"Thanks guys." I said, then I remembered something. "I'd love to stay, but I have to go see my parents. I'll be back guys!" I said starting to run off, I heard Taisetsu following me. As I ran people greeted me with waves and smiles, I normally waved back. It was a bit before I got home. I caught my breath and took a deep breath before I walked up to the door and knocked on the door. My mom opened it.

"Hey Mom." I said. She smiled and pulled me into a hug, which I returned.

"I'm sorry Stanley, you didn't deserve to lose." She said. I pulled back and shook my head.

"I won much more than I lost, my adventure was amazing." I said.

"And I know you want to continue, but stay home for a little, won't you?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah Mom, but I promised Dad something, I need to talk to him." I said.

"He's in our room, he had a job and is sleeping." Mom said, and I nodded. Taisetsu and I walked up to his room and knocked on the door. Soon enough, my Dad opened the door.

"Stanley? You're home!" He shouted grabbing me into a bear hug.

"Gah! Dad! Please!" I shouted, or tried to . . . he let go after another couple seconds.

"And Taisetsu, you have some moves out there, nice to see you again." He said extending a hand. Taisetsu smiled and shook his hand.

"So, why wake me up, I thought you would have wanted to wait."

"I would have but . . . I made a promise. To tell you everything." I said. His expression changed into one of a more serious look and he gestured me inside, and Taisetsu followed.

"So . . . where do you wanna start?" He asked. I looked to Taisetsu, and she nodded.

"Dad . . . I think I should start by saying, I love Taisetsu." I said holding her hand. My Dad stared at me, not saying anything or changing his expression, then he . . . smiled?

"Well good for you son! You found someone to love, and they love you back, who or what doesn't matter." He said. I sighed in relief and Taisetsu kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Dad, but, the next part . . . it may come as a very big shock." I said. My Dad tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I held out my hand and materialized my bow, and inspected it. "Wh-what the-?"

"Dad . . . I've taken lives." I said looking at the ground, I heard my dad gasp. "Blizz and Taisetsu have too, Rina helped, but never killed anyone."

"Son . . . how could you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Mike, presented me with the option to help him, he's no different, he's taken far more lives than I have, and, I took up his offer to fight Engulfing Shadows, and his family and ours are now reunited. We are Resonance Souls, we connect with Pokémon easier, and are allowed to use weapons infused with Legendary power. It wasn't easy for us either. It took a while for us to recuperate." I said.

_-Mr. Zenex, please don't look down on Stanley, he has good intentions, we all do, we're working to take down ES, and all they stand for. They are not the organization they call themselves, and need to be taken down.- _Taisetsu said.

"I . . . I know that, I heard from Norman what happened to Max, I never thought my own son would get caught in this." My Dad said. I looked at him.

"And I'm not stopping, I'm going to continue fight Engulfing Shadows as I go about my journey. And regardless of what you say, I will do so." I said looking him straight in the eyes. He stared at me in astonishment. I knew Taisetsu was with me on this, she didn't need to say anything. My dad chuckled and I prepared for the worst.

"I had no intentions of stopping you." He said.

"EH!?"

"I know you can handle yourself Stanley, you're a Zenex! You'll have Rina and Blizz and Taisetsu with you at all times, and I know you'll be safe. Go get 'em son!" My dad said, I was stunned, and absorbed the bow into my body.

"Now if I remember, Lily had a party planned, go on back, and have fun. I'm sure you'll be leaving us soon. SO make the best of your time here. And this conversation? Our little secret." He said. I was dumbfounded, but ran to my dad and tackled him in a hug, which he returned.

"Thanks Dad."

"No problem, now get back to that party." He said. I pulled back and nodded.

"Taisetsu, Teleport."

_-Yes "Master."-_

"I told you to never-" We teleported. "Nice try." I said smirking.

_-That would have been funny.-_

"What? Me coming back and saying to you "Call me Master?" No way Tai." I said. Come on, we have a party to go meet up with!" I said running to the party. We got to the party and were greeted with smiles.

"How'd it go man? I heard Mike ask, I turned and saw him smiling at me.

"Good." I said.

"Good . . . hey, I just had an idea. We can't just let ourselves have fun, what about our Pokémon?"

"Sounds good to me!" Cassidy said getting out her Luxury Balls. "Everyone, fun time!" She shouted releasing all her Pokémon.

"I'm game!" Rina said. "Party time guys!" Rina shouted and all her Pokémon came out.

Mike and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Time to party!" We shouted releasing our teams as well. All our Pokémon were kinda surprised by the set up.

[A party? SWEET BITCHES!] Leaf shouted and started running around.

[ . . . Does she fucking curse like me?"] Nero asked.

[Not really man.] Blade said chuckling as he stepped back for Leaf to run by.

[Explain why I'm out?] Darkrai asked.

[Come on Darkrai, enjoy the party.] Latios said smiling. Most of the people were staring at the Legendary Pokémon.

[Latios, you know who you're talking to right?] Darkrai said.

[Oh come on "Prince of Nightmares" live a little.] Blade said punching him in the arm.

"I'll be good for ya Darkrai, have fun. Like Leaf." Mike said point to the Leafeon doing her version of a dance.

[ . . . Bad example.] Mag said. Taisetsu walked up to the Dark Type.

[Come on, it's a party, talk to someone.]

[ . . . Taisetsu, right? And why should I?] He asked. Allie jumped onto Darkrai.

[If you don't, I'll beat you up!] Allie said smiling.

[. . . Sure kid, right. Fine, I'll socialize, with other Pokémon.] He said and floated away while Allie jumped down.]

I laughed at the sight of Darkrai backing down because of an Eevee, but then again, Allie was powerful. Taisetsu grabbed my arm.

-_No excuse for you not to be a part of this party mister, come on!-_ She said laughing and pulling me along.

"Alright, alright Tai, no need to drag me along!" I said laughing. Taisetsu giggled and ran into the crowd. I shook my head and went after her. We got to here everyone was more or less dancing to the upbeat music. Hakuhyo was looking after Allie as she ran around. Nuregami was talking to Kalos and Asuna, the three girls having a nice time by the smiles on their faces. Blizz and Rina had taken to dancing while Nero hid and watched. I gave him a sly smile and he glared at me, I left him alone. Suddenly I was knocked down by a streak of black.

"Oww . . ." I said rubbing my head.

[My apologies Stanley.] I opened my eyes and saw Lily's Absol smiling at me, I stood up and shook my head.

"It's fine." I said and noticed Zack on her back. "Hey little guy."

[Hello uncle!] He said.

[He's a quick learner, see ya.] Midnight said before speeding off. I nodded and found Taisetsu quickly in the crowd. She saw me and smiled running over to me.

_-Come on Stanley, dance with me!- _She said.

"I-I'm n-not the best dancer." I said nervously. She smiled at me.

_-Who cares?-_ She said. _-You saw Leaf, she was having fun, just have fun and dance with me!-_ She said happily. I shrugged and started . . . no, tried to dance. I was an artist for a reason. Still, I started to have fun, and was laughing for most the time I was dancing. I looked around and many of my friends were actually dancing with each other or the Pokémon they had received in various ways. All in all, everyone was having fun.

-(o)- 5:47pm.

By now, the party had died down, some had left and others were staring to leave. I was just happy to have had fun during the party. So, when almost everyone had left, I announced I'd be heading out too.

"We're coming with." Rina said recalling her Pokémon, like the rest of us.

"I'll stick around, when you planning on leaving for Kanto?" Mike asked.

"Couple days, I need to get a new outfit and such." I said.

"Same here." Rina said nodding.

"I'll come too!" Lily said coming up to us on Midnight with Zack in her arms.

"Yeah, but first we have to get home. See you two." I said. Cassidy and Mike nodded and vanished, they had teleported. We all walked home and I opened the door to my house, and my mom had a weird grin.

"Uhh, what's with the grin?"

"You're lucky I love you and I like Taisetsu." She said shaking her head.

" . . . Dammit Dad." I said shaking my head.

"Sorry, it slipped!" I heard from upstairs.

"Wait." Lily said looking at me. "You like like Taisetsu!" She shouted. I sighed.

"Shut up Lily."

"Did you two kiss!?" She asked. I looked at her.

"Is this not weird to anyone?"

"It's weird to me son, but I can deal with it, and Lily's always liked Pokémon, so she has nothing against it I guess." My Mom said.

"Oh . . . whatever." I said. The Rina and Blizz called out.

"We'll see you tomorrow Stanley!" They said as they ran off. I went inside and explained to my parents how me and Taisetsu fell in love, my Mom seemed happy that I had found someone, even if it was Taisetsu. The day went smoothly, dinner and a movie and such. Eventually, it was nearly 10, and me and Taisetsu turned in.

I sat down in my bed, sighing as I remember how comfortable it was. I slid over so Taisetsu could sit as well, but she looked hesitant.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded.

[It's just . . . what if your parents walk in on us like that?] She asked.

"We'll explain to them we did nothing wrong, come here." I said patting the bed. She came over and sat down next to me and got under the sheets with. We lied down, facing each other.

[Good night Stanley.] She said kissing my cheek. I blushed and smiled.

"Good night, Taisetsu." I said kissing her on the lips, which she happily returned. We lied there for a while, and I heard her softly breathing in her sleep.

'Two days from now, I'll be in Kanto, going for the league again. I can't wait.' I though as I fell asleep, anticipating the days ahead with a smile.

* * *

DWA: Nice ending right? Again, I wanted to do a video but Youtube wouldn't let me upload it. I'm very sorry. So, you get writing. First, thank you all for sticking with me or joining in and such, means a lot and I hope to continue to get more and more people in to enjoy the work I put out. Now, to thank people. First, we have kyled91doc, who gave me Jack, whom I apologize to for not putting him in as much, it didn't seem right at most times. Then, I really wanna thank GSlayer, he gave me Rina and Blizz. Both of these characters were major helps in progressing the story and such, so a big thank you for that buddy. I also wanna thank Pokémon Forever, who let me use the late Chuck King as a character. Chuck was a friend of Forever's, and he chose me to bring him back to life. To this, I am honored to have had the chance, and am pleased at the fact I seemed to have succeeded.

Now onto the new OC's appearing! First by an author who wanted to remain anonymous, we have Corin Johnson, the newest traveling companion with a kickass team. Then, from RockytheTyranitar, we have Rocky Jackson, the buff, and truthful man who will play the role of Stanley's new rival. Then we have, from IcySneasel, Chip Vogal! Chip is a dark type user who seems to find the rarest of Pokémon, seeing as they all have a birthmark that makes them unique, more unique than a shiny, he will be playing as the role of Rina's Rival.

So that's really all I have to say, the video I recorded was nine minutes long, this will take less than half that. So everyone, I'd like to say, thank you for reading Arc 2, Arc three will be started shortly . . . kinda, you know I'm being lazy these days. So I think I'll leave you off with this.

The Arceus Assassin: Arc 3: Kanto: As Lily goes to Johto, unaware of the danger ES poses, Stanley and Rina travel into Kanto to fight ES, and possibly win the league. But with Emily at the helm of the operations in Kanto, the people are much more willing to believe her and her charm, more than the Gym Leaders of Hoenn. Stanley must Battle ES and the Gym Leaders who follow, as well as keeping his love under wraps due to the harsh laws of Kanto. What will happen, and who will win the fight for Kanto? Find out in Arc Three, of The Arceus Assassin!


End file.
